United Heroes: D-Avengers: Exo War
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Sequel to "Generations". A united universe. Once and for all. The final battle for the Exo Stones begins as the universes of Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY collide into one, new world. Thanos, Marvel's Ultimate Villain, has declared war on this United World. In hopes of preventing a multiversal calamity, heroes from across the United Heroes Series step forward for one last great battle.
1. Prologue: Story of Three Heroes

_Prologue: Story of Three Heroes_

Two weeks has passed since New York City was saved after being trapped in a world, void of time, by a monster called the Time Eater. Peace has returned to the Earth and its neighboring dimensions, Mobius and Remnant. It's quite a shock. For what feels like years when it's only been a few months, these three, parallel worlds have been caught together in world-ending events that has doomed them and their whole universes to the brink of destruction. Whether it be by mad doctors, monsters of darkness, evil robots, these universes have encountered them all, and always survive. How? Because these dimensions contain the best of the best. Heroes, no matter how big or small, young or old, human or animal, will always step up to the challenge when their worlds are in danger. Perhaps it's fate these worlds were meant to collide with each other. To stand united against a common threat one universe can't handle on their own. Nobody knows for sure. We're just grateful we're still here because of them. And it's all thanks to one hero, who has brought all these worlds together, for simply doing his job to protect the people he loves.

* * *

 **New York City, Forest Hill Cemetery**

 **3 Days before Convergence**

It's a summer morning in the island of Queens. The wind is blowing nice and the birds are chirping on a brand-new day, sitting on the gravestone of one "Ben Parker", a beloved husband and uncle who lost his life to a burglar three years ago. Though his body has left this world, his spirit still lives on in the people he has inspired, particularly one boy.

The birds flutter their cute wings when they spot an 18th-year-old man approaching the gravestone of Ben Parker. The brown-haired, hazel eyes man, wearing a flannel green shirt kneels down in front of the gravestone as the birds leave him to his privacy.

"Hey, Uncle Ben. It's your lovable nephew, Peter. Thought I drop by to say hello." The kind-hearted man known as Peter Parker said to his uncle's gravestone with a warm, joyful smile on his face. He scratches his head in slight embarrassment, "Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been…well, things have been, pretty busy. He stops scratching his head as he continues, "This year has been pretty hectic for me, though I argue the stuff that happened three years ago is right up there because…well, I think you know at this point," He refers to his 'special gift' as he continues, "I'm still doing my best to make you proud. I've saved the city, a little too much at this point. Saved the world a dozen times. Saved the universe on an occasion. Even saved all of reality from time to time. Wish I could save a paycheck. Or my grades whenever I'm running late to class. Hehe." He chuckled from his own joke. Peter takes a moment of silence while staring at his uncle's gravestone, "You're probably wondering what I've been doing these past few months. It's a pretty long story, and I'm not good at condensing it, but I'll try my best."

"It all started January. The whole Earth was hit by a large "Pulse" from space. Knocked out all the world's technology for days. The Pulse brought something called the 'ISO-8', millions of 'cosmic space rocks' scattered across the planet, each one very dangerous. A LOT of interesting people wanted their hands on one. One of them happened to be an old enemy of mine, Dr. Otto Octavius, but I like making fun of him by calling him Dr. Octopus. Science Squid used one to travel to a _whole_ new world that had its fair share of trouble, in the form of a madman named Dr. Eggman. The two of them worked together in hopes of conquering both dimensions. As expected, I was there, kicking their butts with another hero. He's small, fast, doesn't do his chores, but we're really good friends. The best of the best, I say."

"Of course, Ock wasn't my only villain that had his creepy hands on the ISO-8. Norman Osborn…the Green Goblin. That ugly green troll tried to rule all of reality using the ISO-8, turn everyone into his personal goblin slaves. It was the biggest battle of my life, and there was no way I could've beaten him on my own, not without help from another dimension. I went to this school that trains kids to become superheroes. Huntsmen they call themselves. I was put in a team with four other girls. It was _really_ awkward living in the same room with cute girls, knowing my track record with women. But it turned out alright. They helped me stopped Goblin and saved the multiverse, and only in their first year. They were always there for me. Even when I lost my way they never gave up on me. We were friends. More than that. We've become family."

"Fast forward a bit, the Avengers thought it was a good idea to set up a new sub team of Avengers to protect our home dimensions. Enter the Dimensional Avengers. D-Avengers for short, consisting of me as their awesome leader. No doubt that was a mistake. Why leave the fate of our _whole_ dimensions in the hands of kids? I…don't really have an answer for that, but it seemed to have worked out. Throughout this whole summer, we've cured a dimension-wide spider epidemic. Stopped an alien invasion. Saved all of time…twice. Raced a few times, once in a black hole, don't ask. Saved the gods. Played around in a space amusement park. And stopped killer robots from making everyone like heavy metal, all while trying to find eight powerful, cosmic McGuffins that when together could change our whole reality as we know it."

"And that's pretty much it." Peter finished telling the story of all his recent adventures to his uncle's grave. "Summer's almost over. 'Bout to enter my last year at Midtown. Hope the universe doesn't get destroyed by the time I graduate. I plan on attending ESU. Becoming a scientist. Thinking of working at Horizon Labs. Stark Industries is nice, I'm an intern there after all, but Horizon seems more my style."

"Peter! There you are!" An adorable voice of a 15-year-old girl captures his attention. A cute silver-eyed girl wearing a red cloak jumps up and hugs Peter from the back while giggling.

"Yo, Pete! What's shakin'?" A 16-year-old, blue talking hedgehog walks up to meet his dimensional friends.

"Hey you two. Good morning." Peter smiled, happy to see them with him. He turns back to his uncle's grave, "Uncle Ben, these are some of the new friends I've made. This here is Sonic," He points to the world's fastest hedgehog, member of the D-Avengers.

"Sup, Uncle Ben. Nice to meet you." Sonic smiled.

"And this cute little doll strangling my neck is Ruby," Peter jokes while pointing to the up-and-coming Huntress of Beacon Academy still hugging him, also a member of the D-Avengers.

"Hello, Uncle Ben! Hope you don't mind if I adopt Peter as my big brother. I got the paperwork and everything almost finalized." Ruby smiled and joked, causing Peter to roll his eyes with a smile on his face as the two share an adorable brother-sister relationship.

"It's been _one_ crazy year, Uncle Ben, and I'm kinda glad it was. Would've never met _these_ two if it wasn't," Peter points to both Sonic and Ruby standing next to him, "They've taught me a lot, and I'm going to assume they've learned something from me."

"Nope." Both joking speedsters shakes their heads.

"And they'll keep learning something from me." Peter said, ignoring the jokesters.

"Doubtful."

Peter's cell phone starts to vibrate after receiving a police alert. "What is it?" Ruby asked her surrogate big brother.

"Trouble at Manhattan. Nothing too major. You guys wanna come?" Peter asked his two speedster friends.

"You bet! It's always fun when we're together!" Sonic replied smiling, giving a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! The three of us are the best! Let's go take on the bad guys!" An excited Ruby fist-bumps the air.

"Then keep up, kid!" Sonic revs up a figure eight and runs at supersonic speeds towards Manhattan.

"Sonic! That's not fair! I can't run as fast as you!" Ruby whined as she uses her speedy Semblance in hopes of catching up with Sonic.

Peter chuckled, happy to be with amazing friends you can't find anywhere else. He looks back at his uncle's grave to have one last talk to him, "Hope you're watching, Uncle Ben. I'm gonna continue keeping everyone safe. Keep them from getting scared. And make it fun. You do what you do 'cause it's the right thing to do. You were more than a father to me, Ben Parker. More than a role model... You were my hero. Now it's my turn. Because from now on, I'm going to be yours! You'll see. I'm going to give it my all! We'll have fun! I'll never quit! Instead…" Peter takes off his clothes to reveal his signature red and blue spider costume. He shoots a webline to the nearest tree and starts swinging to catch up with Sonic and Ruby, "I'll continue being Amazing!"

* * *

 **KFX Here: It's a beginning of a long journey, folks. This prologue served the purpose of recounting previous stories for those who haven't caught up or haven't bothered reading them. I recommend you should. They're not the best but should be fun. We got a new opening and ending next. Something fitting. And look forward to the 17 chapters of Act/Volume 1 of the finale of the Masters of Evil Saga.**


	2. Opening and Ending 1

_Opening 1_

 **BGM-Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST-Lifelight (Casey Lee Williams, RWBY's OST vocalist, version)**

Opening sequence begins with a shot of space, filled with countless stars. An image of Earth is shown next, with Spider-Man standing beside his planet as he slowly opens his eyes. The next two shots are the same with Sonic and then Ruby, both standing beside their own planet, Mobius and Remnant, with a serious face as they open their eyes. We go back to the beginning shot of space, now having Earth, Mobius, and Remnant in its void. All eight Exo Stones appear and spin around the planets, causing a bright light that fuses the planet and their universes, creating a whole new, united universe:

 **D-Avengers: Exo War**

In this "United World", a beautiful meteor shower hits the night sky, turning the ominous night to a warm morning above a new city called "New Vale City", a fusion between New York City, Station Square, and Vale. Humans, Mobians, and Faunus are seen enjoying themselves in this fused city, not seeing the ominous dark silhouettes of the Masters of Evil in the sky, holding the planet as if their gods.

The next shot has Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby racing to the top of a tall building in New Vale, landing next with the other D-Avengers to a get an amazing view of their fused city. The next shot is a group shot, consisting of various villains that want to control this new world such as the Kingpin, Madame Hydra and her Hydra forces, Magneto, Adam Taurus. Even some revived villains like Roman Torchwick and his assistant Neopolitan, Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, and Hazel Rainart have their own little group shot.

Quick shots of various heroes dealing with their predicament in this new world are shown. Heroes like Team JNPR, Scarlet Spider, and Amy Rose exploring the Mystic Ruins from Sonic's world, now the new home for Beacon Academy. The X-Men led by Cyclops and Xavier welcoming faunus to the X-Mansion. The Avengers and Freedom Fighters working on a case. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., the G.U.N. Commander of G.U.N., and James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military discussing strategy together in a conference room. It all leads up to the Masters of Evil attacking the Helicarrier, setting it ablaze and cause it on a collision course to the ground. Starting with Dr. Doom, they notice the D-Avengers soon confronting them. Both united groups exchange quick glares with each other before dashing forward to start their epic fight.

Same case is said across this United World as epic battles commences. At the Raft, Kamala Khan's Ms. Marvel enlarges her hand and punches an escaped Ultimate Green Goblin in the face. Jaune lunges in and strikes his sword on the mutated Goblin before Scarlet Spider webs him up for Amy to wallop with her hammer. Next shot, inside a weapons facility, X-23 slashes the screen with her claws, running up to clash with Adam Taurus while nearby Cyclops, Storm, and Beast fight against the White Fang led by Magneto and his magnetic powers. A roaring transition to Hydra Island, starring the Incredible Hulk locking hands with Hazel before Rotor the Walrus punches him in the face. Antoine D'Coolette battles Tyrian before the crazed faunus gets blasted by Iron Man's unibeam. Bunnie Rabbot assisting Thor battling Torchwick and Neo. And Captain America and Sally Acorn about to fight Madame Hydra.

The scene transitions back to the burning Helicarrier. Sonic goes all DBZ and dramatically powers up to his golden Super Form, clashing with Dr. Eggman in the Death Egg Robot alongside Weiss, Knuckles, and Pit before being forced to fight a sudden Grimadoom. Ruby's silver eyes flash as she goes into her Lunar Maiden Style Change, wielding two silver scythes to clash with Salem's dark power alongside Lucina, Axl, and Palutena. Spider-Man is already down on the ground, staring motionless after being savagely beaten by Dr. Doom and Dr. Octopus, leaving Yang, Blake, and Tails to take them on. Even though he can't hear them, Peter can tell Sonic and Ruby are shouting at him to get up. His lenses start to turn slitted and gains multiple spider-looking eyes on his mask as an explosion of intense blue and purple energy burst out of him, transforming him into the powerful Man-Spider form of Black Ace, the Legendary Totem Berserker.

Before round two against the villains could begin, all the heroes and villains fighting across the United World stop fighting when the sky suddenly turned to a scary red, opening a gigantic hole for thousands of heavily-armed alien battleships start to invade the planet. The D-Avengers could only do but stare up to the large flagship in the sky to see their ultimate challenge that'll burn their United World into ruin. Thanos, standing on top of his flagship, showing the whole world all eight Exo Stones glowing on his left "Exo Gauntlet", which puts a fearful smile on his face.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 _Ending 1_

 **BGM-Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL OST-Artist (by vistlip)**

In a sparkling orange space, Ruby is seen flying through it, gesturing her hand to the rest of her friends like Sonic, Spider-Man, the rest of the D-Avengers, Team JNPR, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, an excited Ms. Marvel, and a very uninterested Scarlet Spider who doesn't want to be here to follow her. Chibi versions of the characters are either running, or in Scarlet's case sitting down, brooding, in front of the color-changing screen depicting various group shots in silhouettes like: Sonic, Spider-Man, Ruby in one. Tails, Weiss, and Pit in the other. Lucina and Blake in the next. Yang and Knuckles after them. And Palutena and Axl in the last screen.

The next shot has it switching ominous images between Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Dr. Eggman, and Salem with the Exo Stones in the background, before a large image of a smiling Thanos appears and collects them all for his own purposes. Each Exo Stone shows quick videos of the D-Avengers in their past adventures, specifically the first times they've met each other.

Next shot has all the boys of the D-Avengers hanging outside Peter's porch, smiling as he opens up his paycheck, only for the wind to blow the money away, leaving Peter sulking and people like Sonic and Axl laughing at him. The shot after that are the girls of the D-Avengers walking down the street while wearing new, beautiful clothes with a few more in the bags their holding. Transition to a rooftop where Nora repeatedly pokes an angry Scarlet Spider's head as he sits on the edge while the rest of Team JNPR, Amy, Cream, and Ms. Marvel stand behind him, trying to convince him to join them. Then we have Ero simply sitting alone in Peter's mind while the Relics of Remnant constantly fly around him. The last shot is in Central Park where everyone gathers together and watches Ruby jump happily in the sky.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: For those curious, this story will take many inspirations from various other Marvel stories and media. (Both) Secret Wars comic book events, Avengers: Infinity War movie, the Marvel vs. Capcom series, the "Infinity" comic book event, just to name a few.**


	3. Vol 1 Issue 1: If This Be My Destiny

_Vol 1 Issue 1: If This Be My Destiny_

 **The afternoon at Avengers Mansion**

 **2 Days Before Convergence**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Spider-Man (Main Theme)**

A tiny, normal spider hangs upside down from its little web in an open window of Avengers Mansion, one of the homes of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and its sub teams. Inside the building is the personal laboratory of the Amazing Spider-Man, member of the Avengers and leader of his own team of Avengers called the D-Avengers. All of the webhead's suits are seen nicely stored in a rotating dresser cabinet from the Classic to Advanced Suit. Picture frames of Peter's friends, ranging from Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, and of course, the D-Avengers are on his table. Daily Bugle printings about Kingpin and other various criminal activities are attached on the walls. Left on the floor are a pair of Sonic's red shoes that Peter's been thinking of upgrading but never got the chance. On a chair is a prototype of a new Crescent Rose for Ruby that's still in early of development.

Speaking of the webhead and his teammates, the doors to an extremely large, sub-basement level training room opens for its guests. A thwip sound is heard as the Amazing Spider-Man swings in first and lands in his signature landing pose, wearing the Advanced Tech Suit he was given as a birthday present recently. Combines the cutting-edge technology of both Oscorp and Schnee Dust Company using ISO-Dust for a spiffy set of duds. The best of both worlds.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Collections Menu**

"Alright, people! Let's do this one last time!" Spider-Man announced. "Roll call! Don't need to tell you I'm here! Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service! Sonic!"

The world's fastest blue hedgehog spin dashes besides Spidey and strikes a thumbs up pose. "Let's get this party started!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Tails!"

The genius, two-tailed fox flies up and lands next to his friends, "Here!"

"Knuckles!"

The powerhouse, red echidna glides in and lands with his fist pounding the floor, "All right!"

"Scarlet Rose, take the stage!"

Ruby Rose lands down, twirling her scythe in her new superhero outfit, reminiscent of her "Slayer" outfit with the additions of red highlights on the body, her red brooch emblem painted on her chest area, red domino mask, and constantly wearing her hooded cloak, "Scarlet Rose on site!"

"Oh, Ice Queeeen!"

Weiss Schnee makes an elegant pose after jumping off her glyph, holding her rapier while wearing her new superhero attire: a silver tiara, a blue domino mask, her white snowflake emblem on the back of her blue cape, and an outfit similar to Scarlet Witch's (her "All-New All-Different design to be more precise) with the usual pale blue and white color scheme, "Zip it, webhead!"

"Here, kitty, kitty, Black Tiger!"

Blake Belladonna makes a few fantastic flips forward while holding her katana, showing off her new "Black Tiger" costume (inspired by Black Cat's costume from _Marvel's Spider-Man PS4_ ): a black catsuit that shows off her cat ears with white accent stripes, a white belt, black ribbons on the forearms, a black domino mask to hide her eyes, and her purple fire-looking emblem painted on her chest, "Ready anytime!"

"Yang yourself in, Power Woman!"

Yang Xiao Long lands a pounding pose on the ground, standing up as she reloads her gauntlets and showing off her new "Power Woman" costume: a design reminiscent of her "Hunter" outfit now added with a yellow waist stash like her mentor/idol, Captain Marvel, a yellow headband wrapped around her hair and a yellow domino mask to hide her identity from supervillains, "Ha ha! Good one!"

"Up for some training, Lucina!"

Lucina, in her usual knightly blue attire, jumps down and slowly stands up, unsheathing her sacred blade out to her hand, "Shall we get started?"

"Fly in, Kid Icarus!"

Pit slides into the training room with his angel wings open and dual-wield blades armed and ready, "Is that my superhero name because people keep calling me that for some reason?"

"Palutena! If you're feeling too old about this, you can always sit this one out!"

The Goddess of Light of Skyworld, Palutena walks with her staff in hand. "Why? You're afraid I'll outshine you?" She joked.

"Axl! Show us your skills, robot man!"

The young Maverick Hunter of 21XX teleports to the stage, letting out a cocky chuckle as he spins his dual pistols in his hand, "Don't be too surprised I steal the spotlight this time!"

"And with that, we're _all_ here!" Spider-Man said as he stands in front of his full-fledged D-Avengers team, ready to do some training.

"For once." Weiss glares at Spidey since _he's_ the one usually late to these training sessions.

"JARVIS. Put up level 12! I want to show off some mad skills I've been practicing!" Peter instructed the mansion's A.I. to step up the highest training exercise level for them.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Warbly Jets-Alive (Marvel's Spider-Man Intro Theme)**

' _Right away, sir.'_

Dozens of Life-Model Decoys ascend into the training room to serve as training robots for the D-Avengers. They transform into a variety of differently class of enemies like Hydra soldiers, Egg Pawns, and Grimm that look, act and behave like the real deal.

"All right! Training commence! Let's do this, guys!" Spider-Man said.

"Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed.

"All right, let's go!" An eager Sonic grins as the whole group dashes forward against the horde of LMDs.

Spider-Man takes the first assault by web striking towards a Hydra goon and punches him with a strong left punch. Another Hydra solider tries to slice his head off from behind but Peter swiftly ducks and counters with multiple spin kicks on him and a few more men before blowing them away with a straight kick. An LMD Ursa Grimm tries to claw the speedy webhead before he ducked and did multiple sliding hurricane kicks at superhuman speeds, instantly destroying the Ursa and a small army of Grimm and Egg Pawns. "This is too easy! We should program a higher difficulty setting!" Peter quipped as he backflip spins to the air and comes down slamming with a diving kick, demolishing more LMDs.

The wall-crawler shoots a webline for Sonic to catch as he curls up into a ball while being spun around repeatedly, hitting multiple targets and getting thrown forward. "Even that won't be enough. We'll rock any training course!" Sonic quipped, using his speed to blitz Egg Pawns and Grimm.

The hedgehog finds himself high-fiving Ruby as the two do a midair spin jump and combines their speed to perform a "Double Boost", blazing through multiple LMDs in a blink of an eye before Ruby jumps off on her own. "Well, duh. We're a pretty awesome team!" Ruby continued the conversation while ending each Hydra solider with one, speedy scythe slash.

The silver-eyed Huntress grabs hold of Tails to fly into the air, morphing her scythe into a sniper rifle and shooting down the grounded troops. "An awesome team made up of differently-colored, young heroes from multiple dimensions!" Tails smiled, throwing Ruby away so she could fight more LMDs on her own while the young fox swipes his tails and shoots LMD Lancers Grimm with his arm cannon.

The flying fox blasts a LMD Beringel to Yang's fist. She combos the robot Grimm with quick-paced punches and coordinated kicks like a true martial artist and throws it at a group of Egg Pawns while ripping the arm off. "You make it sound like it was a crazy idea. Which it is. It's not all the time you get to join a 'spectacular' team like this," Yang says while firing rapid shotgun bullets from her gauntlets and easily destroys some LMD Hydra goons.

The blond brawler punches an Egg Pawn over for Knuckles to uppercut and swiftly pound back on the ground, grabbing its legs then spins and throws it away to a group of LMDs to decimate. "This team wouldn't _nearly_ be as spectacular without me around." The echidna grinned.

The red guardian delivers a three-hit punch on a LMD Hydra solider and sends it flying for Blake to slice it open. "That's a joke, right? Because if it is, it's worse than Peter's." She asked, referring to Knuckles's earlier comment, while simultaneously bouncing off several Hydra soldiers and Egg Pawns and cutting them down before lunging at a LMD Creep, using her cloning Semblance to leave an explosive duplicate in its front while the real cat appears at its behind.

She uses a ribbon to wrap and throw another Hydra solider for Palutena to blast into pieces. "I definitely say we ALL make this team pretty spectacular. These training sessions really do help make us more coordinated. A good bonding exercise how to hold a conversation during battle." She said, launching shockwaves of energy from her staff that slices LMD Taijitu and Egg Pawns into two.

Weiss uses a glyph on the falling head of the Taijitu to throw and slam down on a squadron of Hydra agents about to fire on her. "We could've done more of this if _someone_ stopped being late all the time!" She said towards Peter while the icy heiress stabs the ground and summons multiple ice spikes to pierce through all the enemy types in her vicinity.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man kicks a LMD Nuckelavee down with a single kick, "So you don't want me to make super-awesome hero tech that makes the team cooler and better? I getcha. I'll remember not to upgrade your rapier next time if that's what you want."

Peter presses a button on his super-awesome, Webware wrist device to show off something cool he's been working on for weeks. Liquid smart-metal starts to come out of the device and wraps around the wall-crawler's body. In a matter of seconds, a new red-and-blue, highly advanced Spider-Armor is born. The Spider-Armor Mk. III, also known as the "SX Armor", made thanks to the futuristic technology of Abel City given to him by Axl as his birthday present (New Spider-Armor based off the "Aaron Aikman Armor" from the "Edge of Spider-Verse" comic book, or more recognizable as one of the DLC costume for _Marvel's Spider-Man PS4._ The design is the same but slimmer, sleeker, more fluid. It sports a shiny metallic look and has multiple micro-DX Tech Nodes around the chest and arm gauntlets).

As soon as Peter's all armored up, his Spider-Sense sings and he dodges fireballs from a flying LMD Sphinx Grimm, who roars at the little webhead. Spidey decides to show off his new armor and web zips to the Sphinx's face while avoiding the constant fireballs it's spitting. He strikes the face, staggering it for a chance to deliver multiple brutal kicks straight to the face. He even forms a new energy sword powered by ISO-8 energy and slashes the robot beast repeatedly. **"Let's see how well you can fly without your wings."** Peter web vaults to the back and web yanks the robotic wings off, causing it to lose its flying advantage. With a helmet that's capable of streaming opponent information and analyzing weak spots in an instant, Peter stabs an energy staff to the Sphinx's weakspot in the back, severely weakening it for him to jump high into the air and charges up two energized web shots to blast the machine Grimm into dust, landing beautifully on the ground. **"I love new tech. How 'bout you guys?"** He asked the friends that received new toys to their arsenal.

Lucina swiftly dodges the strikes of an LMD Hydra sword user to test her reflexes and swordsmanship. She stands in position as she activates her own new upgrade. A simple "Class-up Armor" built by Peter that adds golden accents to her blue outfit (Based off her "Glorious Archer" costume from the mobile game, _Fire Emblem Heroes_ ). Her new upgrade increases her speed and mobility, able to strike down multiple LMDs before they could even fire their weapons on her. She digitally materializes a bow powered by the ISO-8 and fires multiple arrows that knocks down Egg Pawns to the floor, then explode. "This isn't so bad." The Exalt princess said with a small smile.

Pit flies in the air while avoiding fire from LMD Hydra goons. His new upgrade armors himself up with a rebuilt Three Sacred Treasures, now called the "Neo Scared Treasures", stronger than the original thanks to the ISO-8 and a bit more tech-based, having blue glowing highlights on the armor this time. "I've missed using this!" Pit smiled, shooting multiple homing energy arrows that pierces through and destroys the Hydra goons firing at him, even some Grimm as well.

Axl rapid fires bullets on the LMD Egg Pawns and then jumps back and spin in the air shouting, "Woohoo," as he enters his new "Hyper Mode", granting him a white-colored makeover with purple accents. He hovers in the air and cracks a cocky smile, "How do you like me now," he asks before flying above his targets and shoots enhanced lasers from his pistol that destroys pretty much everything in his sights.

For their final challenge of this training course, the D-Avengers take on a replica of the large ISO Emperor, the battle mech Sonic and Spider-Man destroyed during their first team-up. "This thing again? This will take a whole 10 seconds." Sonic cockily joked.

The ISO Emperor shoots large energy pellets from its plastered arm cannon. Weiss smirks as she bends the earth underneath to grow a barrier to protect her team from the attack. Knuckles then punches a giant rock from the barrier to stagger and daze the Emperor for Spider-Man to zip through the hole and web strike the core, **"Peek-a-boo."** He bounces off the core as it unleashes its tentacles on him, but Peter was able to web yank up both Blake and Lucina to the air and throw them so they could cut the tentacles. Palutena and Axl hover in the air and shoot energy pellets that distracts the mech for Tails to fly Yang on top and punch through its head. With its sensors jammed, the mech can't properly lock-on and doesn't know who to attack. Ruby fires a charged energy shot from her sniper rife to critically damage the core, gesturing to Sonic to spin jump inside the mech and just go wild, destroying the ISO Emperor from the inside out as it crashes down into pieces.

 **BGM End**

All those armored-up take off their upgrades as everyone huddles up and share one group high-five of success. "AW YEAH!" The D-Avengers shouted.

"That was TIGHT!" Ruby said happily.

"Perfect as always!" Sonic grinned.

The training room door opens up for the assistant android to the Avengers, Jocasta walking in with refreshments and body towels for the D-Avengers after a tiring training exercise, **"Seems I walked in just in time. Got you all drinks."**

"Thank you, Jocasta." Peter smiled.

Some of the Dimensional Avengers like Ruby helps themselves to drinks to cool off while the others wipe the sweat from their heads with a towel. "That was exhausting. Haven't had a training exercise like that in a _while_." Axl said.

"Yes, but it was necessary to improve our skills." Lucina told the reploid.

"There's nothing to improve. I've already reached the peak of my skills." Axl quipped, causing Weiss to groan at his jokey attitude.

"How well do you think we did, Ero?" Blake asked the divine spider-beast living inside Peter's body.

Ero manifest himself as a spirit in his black-suited Spider-Man form with multiple arms. _"Not bad. You've improved quite a bit since you all joined this team. I'll admit. I'm really impressed how much you've grown."_ Ero said, hiding a small smile behind his masked face.

"Even me?" Palutena teased to her friend.

" _Yes…even you."_ Ero reluctantly admitted.

"Glad you admitted it."

" _Shut it, woman."_

"I'm glad my new armor's working out. Built that thing to take down the Masters of Evil all the more embarrassing for them the next time they try to conquer our dimensions." Peter said, explaining his reasoning of building the SX Armor, to better handle taking on the Masters of Evil and their Exo Stones.

" **What have the Masters of Evil been doing lately? It's been quite a while since their last attempt to take over our worlds."** Jocasta asked.

"Not really sure. Those guys like to play the waiting game until their bored of it." Yang joked.

"Black Widow and her Secret Avengers's been trying to figure out their next move but found out nothing." Peter answered.

"Why's that?" Pit asked.

" **Latveria is a foreign country, ruled by Doctor Doom. Any attempt to step foot in his land without permission will be seen as an act of war that could ravage the planet."** Jocasta explained.

"Diplomatic immunity. If there's a vote for which super power is the most powerful and most dangerous, it'll win by a large margin." Sonic said.

"Maybe they're after the last Exo Stone. What did you guys say it was again? The "Star" Stone?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. That's the stone Ultron Sigma talked about," Knuckles replied, remembering the fused machine of destruction mentioned the Star Stone in their last encounter. "According to Tails, the last Exo Stone exist in "this" universe."

"I haven't been able to pinpoint its location yet, but I can definitely say it's not on Earth, so at least we know the Masters of Evil don't have it yet." Tails explained.

"Does that mean we're going on a space adventure?!" Ruby excitedly sprang up, thinking that's where the last Stone is at.

"Can we NOT? I'm not a big fan of space." Weiss retorted.

" _I do wonder what powers this 'Star Stone' has?"_ Ero starts thinking about the potential dangerous capabilities the Star Stone possess. _"Judging from the name, it's possible it possesses some unique cosmic power related to the stars. Perhaps it rivals the Beyonders' powers, or the Celestials? I'm not exactly sure."_

"What's a…Beyonder?" Lucina asked.

Palutena answers for the princess, "A race of _dangerously_ powerful aliens that are near omnipotent and exist from a dimension outside the multiverse. A while ago, one of them kidnapped multiple heroes and villains of Earth to take part in a 'Secret War' as part of an experiment."

"Did that include you?" Lucina turned to Spider-Man.

"Oh yeah. It wasn't a fun experience, trust me." Peter replied.

"And what are Celestials?" Axl asked.

"I think they're 'giant space gods'?" Peter replied, unsure of himself.

" _Space gods that had a part in the creation of humanity."_ Ero answered, surprising some of the heroes that aren't used to the concept of highly powerful cosmic forces from space.

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, I don't buy it."

"I don't know," Ruby starts talking, "On our world, we had two gods that created humanity."

"Who were inspired by the teachings of some 'Great Weaver'." Weiss smirked at Peter.

"Which _you_ so happen to be the reincarnation of." Blake continued, smirking at Peter as he slowly gets irritated.

"It was either reincarnation or 'Avatar'. We get the two mixed up." Yang happily grinned.

"Okay, I get it! My life is weird!" Peter shouted at Team RWBY, who simply giggle at his annoyed state.

" _Nonetheless, having all eight Exo Stones exist in the same reality shows all signs of endgame."_ Ero said, sensing the final battle for the Exo Stones draws near.

"How are you so sure?" Palutena asked the divine spider.

" _An old annoyance told me recently."_ Ero answered.

"I did?"

"' _Another' annoyance. According to her, 'the end is near'."_ Ero replied, referring to his recent brief discussion with Jinn, the spirit that lives inside the Relic of Knowledge. _"Not sure what that really means, but it's safe to assume the greatest battle any of our universes has ever seen will begin soon. How soon, I do not know."_

"It's kinda our fault things turned out this way in the first place. We're the ones who had a hand in creating the Exo Stones after the multiverse was almost destroyed." Sonic frowned, feeling a bit guilty for all the destruction the Exo Stones have caused on their worlds recently.

"No it's not," Weiss retorted, "It was Goblin's fault for trying to destroy reality. We're the ones who fixed it!"

"Yeah, but because of that is the reason WHY the Exo Stones exist in the first place." Peter told her, reminding her the giant Chaos Control they used all those months ago to fix the multiverse, but while during its recreation was when the Exo Stones were formed and scattered across reality.

"Honestly, if there's anyone to blame, it's Doom. He's the reason any of this's happening in the first place. Creating the Pulse that scattered the ISO-8 across the world, making the villains stronger to the point of wanting to _damage_ reality. That guy is nuts, and it's our responsibility to take him down for good." Yang pinned the blame on Dr. Doom, which everyone can certainly agree he played a HUGE part in all the catastrophic events since the beginning.

"We can't just simply 'walk' on his front lawn and tell him to surrender." Palutena joked, knowing full well that'll cause world war 3.

"We'll just have to wait for his next move and take him down then. He and his friends are playing with power _none_ of us should hold. We owe it to a lot of people to bring them to justice." Ruby said with a determined face that everyone nods in agreement.

" _Well spoken, little one,"_ Ero complimented Ruby, _"All we can do now is simply wait for him or one of his allies to make a move. Only 'then' we can strike.'_

"Hope it's before summer vacation is over. I don't want to balance homework and saving all of reality." Peter said.

"You did it before." Blake smirks at the webhead.

"And it wasn't fun then." Peter retorted, getting a laugh from his friends.

* * *

 **Latveria, Doom's Castle**

Inside the ruthless King of Latveria's throne room, a blue portal opens above the floor. Out comes two familiar scientists, one shaped like an egg and the other with four tentacles attached from his back.

"Owww…my back." Dr. Eggman moaned in pain.

"Where are we?" Dr. Octopus asked, looking around this familiar throne room. "This is…"

"Hello there, doctors…" A familiar, mocking-sounding voice gets the doctors' attention as they turn to see Grimadoom the Hedgehog confronting them with a mocking smile on his face. "Boy do you two smell. When was that last time you two took a bath?" He joked.

"Grimadoom! That means we're back on Earth! But how?" Otto asked.

" _Octavius! Eggman!"_

 **BGM-Mario & Luigi: Dream Team OST-Bowser's Theme**

That bone-chilling voice sounded familiar to the doctors. The two nervous doctors turned around to face the tyrannical Dr. Doom sitting on his throne while holding the Chaos Stone that freed the two doctors from whatever timeless prison they were stuck in for weeks. Standing next to the throne is Dark Queen of Remnant, Salem, and Eggman's robot lackeys, Orbot and Cubot.

" **Hey boss! It's nice to see you after you ditch us in space!"** The idiotic Cubot casually waves at his creator.

"D-Doom! Oh thank goodness you saved us! The D-Avengers trapped us in that white void for weeks, maybe years! Who knows! We thought we were gonna die!" Eggman fearfully said to the leader of the Masters of Evil.

" _Enough!"_ Doom raised his voice just enough to shut up Eggman and scare Octavius. _"We know you fools been tampering with time and got yourselves trapped in that lifeless dimension after you failed 'again' to destroy the heroes."_ He said, well aware of Eggman and Ock using the Time Eater to change history to their own likening.

"I-It wasn't "our" fault." Octavius replied.

"It kinda was." Grimadoom joked, earning Ock's annoyed growl but he doesn't care.

" _Silence!"_ Doom spoke. _"You two are lucky you're needed for our ultimate plan to come to fruition or else I would've left you in that void for all eternity. We don't have enough time left."_

"For what? What's going on?" Otto asked, with he and Eggman completely oblivious to the coming dangers approaching the planet.

"Thanos is coming." Salem said bluntly.

The news that the mad world conqueror is coming to Earth shocks Octavius to the core of his aging heart, taking a few steps in fear that makes Eggman wonder what's up with him, "T-T-Thanos…coming here?!"

"Who's he?" Eggman asked, never hearing about Thanos before until today.

"He is known as the Mad Titan. He has conquered, and _destroyed_ countless worlds in the universe for decades. Commands a _thousand_ armies! He's not one you can simply mess with, for one time he gained the power to ELIMINATE half of the universe!" Otto explained while trying his best to hide his fear of the Mad Titan.

"Oh dear…" Eggman said with his eyes widen in great shock, possibly scared.

"That doesn't sound like a big feat." Grimadoom joked.

Otto turns back to Doom, "I am to assume Thanos is coming to Earth to collect the Exo Stones?"

" _Correct. He is already in possession of one. The Star Stone. Now he comes to collect the other seven. We possess two while the heroes possess the other five. If Thanos gets his hands on all eight, he most likely use their power to 'reenact' destroying half of the universe but on a grander scale. We cannot let that happen."_ Doom said.

 **BGM End**

"How can we defeat Thanos? Even the Avengers were _barely_ lucky to beat him before." Otto stated that even Earth's Mightiest Heroes have a hard time fighting a threat like Thanos and barely coming out on top.

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Sigma Demo**

" _The Avengers don't have what we have. Allow me to show you."_ Doom directs his villainous group to a room where a machine to control the Exo Stones is almost done in completion. _"That machine will allow us to harness the Exo Stones. It still needs a few components that can easily be taken when the time is right, but that's not what I wanted to show you."_ He then directs the group to a small room. When inside, they look through the glass window to a large chamber that contains a particular device in its center for a certain purpose.

Octavius wonders what this room is made for, but Eggman certainly knows what it is as he built something extremely similar a long time ago back in his world, "Th-This is…"

" _Yes. A replica of your old Genesis Reactor. We will use it to activate a 'Genesis Wave'. The same wave that split your world into separate dimensions. But, instead of separating the world…'_ Doom slowly turns his head to Eggman, _'We're going to fuse it together."_ He said, shocking both Eggman and Ock of what he plans on doing with the Genesis Wave. _"Earth. Mobius. Remnant. We will use the Genesis Wave to fuse our universes together using the Chaos Stone as the key. Not only will it make combining our resources much more proficient for the incoming invasion, and delay Thanos for a bit, it'll re-scatter the other Exo Stones besides ours in the new world, free to be retrieve by us."_

"How is that possible?" Octavius asked, shockingly confused how the Genesis Wave will re-scatter the other six Exo Stones.

" _Remember, the Exo Stones are shards of an old multiverse, each linked with each other. We can take advantage of that link to scatter them across the planet, making them easier to find."_ Doom explained.

"But Doom! Surely you're aware a Genesis Wave is _highly_ unstable! The last time I used it, my universe was at the point of literally 'breaking', and that's what with ONE Chaos Emerald! I can't fathom what'll happen if we use the Chaos Stone! It could destroy everything!" Eggman gestured, worried of the dangers activating a Genesis Wave with the Chaos Stone.

" _That is why I require your and Octavius's help, as well as Salem's. Your knowledge of the Genesis Wave, Octavius's expertise in handling radiation, my unlimited resources, and both I and Salem's centuries worth of magic WILL make the Genesis Wave work. The fusion of science and magic possess ENDLESS possibilities."_ Doom explained.

"But what about Spider-Man and the other heroes? They'll quickly blame the fusion of worlds on us and bring a united army against us, go after the other Exo Stones!" Ock asked, worried that the fusion of worlds will make it easier for the heroes of three dimensions to band together and come knocking on their front door.

"We already have that covered." Salem replied, aware of the plan to distract the heroes as she presses a button on the control panel to show multiple images of Hydra under the control of Viper, Madame Hydra, as well as images of other villains throughout their dimensions like Electro, Adam Taurus, the Hooligans. "We are going to use Hydra to create a diversion. The heroes will be _completely_ distracted. Every major power broker from all three of our dimensions will be focused on something else. You cannot rule without an army. Hydra, if all goes according to plan, will BE that army. The surviving super-powered villains will serve as our lieutenants. I'm even in the process of reviving some old 'associates' of mine to further assist the chaos, and be ready for when Thanos comes."

"I see. It's a big risk, but we don't have much choice, or, a lot of time." Ock said, now in complete understanding of the plan.

" _We must begin immediately. Every passing second the Titan approaches. We must be ready for HIM and anyone else that dare challenge us."_ Doom said, commanding his dimensional allies to begin the construction of their ultimate plan that unite the worlds into one they plan on ruling.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **An asteroid field deep in space**

A lone throne-like chair floats within an asteroid field domain owned by the Mad Titan himself. Thanos stares out to the stars and planets many light-years out of his reach. He's seen thinking to himself, pondering what his next action should be. He opens up his left hand to reveal the silver-colored Star Exo Stone he found. Actually, a stone that was given to him by the only person he loves throughout all of creation and would do anything for her. A woman that goes by the name of…Death.

* * *

 **Flashback…in Death's Sanctuary**

Months ago around the beginning of the Spider-Island crisis, in the corner of the universe, Thanos walks up the steps of his lover's floating palace. He finds her love, a beautiful white-skinned lady with no pupils and covered in a black hooded robe waiting for him.

"How may I serve you, my mistress?" Thanos asked Lady Death.

"All the recent dimensional attacks have open my eyes to an endless amount of universes filled with life…" Death turns around to face her admirer, "I want them all to be extinguished. Only then, you will have my love." Death wishes the annihilation of ALL life in the multiverse to be wiped out from existence.

"If it pleases you." Thanos just plainly accepts his lover's request, truly a Mad Titan that he'll destroy the whole multiverse just to impress a girl.

Death holds out the Star Stone and drops it on Thanos's large palm, "The Star Stone…The first of eight."

"Star Stone? I never heard of this before. And yet, it's power rivals that of an Infinity Stone." Thanos said, feeling the immense power of the Star Stone flowing through his body.

"It's an Exo Stone, fragments that contain the energies of a destroyed multiverse," Death started explaining, "There are eight in total scattered across the multiverse: The power of _Espeon_ …The power of _Chaos_ …The power of _War_ …The power of _Genesis_ …The power of _Dreams_ …The power of _the Nether_ …And the power of _Evolution_. You possess the power of the _Stars_. The ability to bend the cosmic space to your will, and the power to unleash all forms of magic of the universe. There will be others seeking the Stones for their own purposes."

"Let them. They will help gather the stones for me, and when all are gathered in one place, I will take them from whatever world their in." Thanos said, intending on letting his adversaries do the retrieving of the stones while he sits back and waits until the other seven are gathered together.

* * *

 **Present day…Back at the Asteroid Field**

During that whole flashback, Thanos has been staring at the Star Stone. "It's time." He clenches onto the Stone and face it towards the endless space. He starts channeling the Stone's power, surrounding a mystic silver energy around his hand. A large beam of silver-colored energy is then fired from the Stone and moves at light-speed to another star system. In a span of a few seconds, a cluster of stars and planets were instantly destroyed without a trace, turned into stardust.

Thanos smiles, pleased to see the Star Stone's power in action right in front of his eyes, "It is time I head to Earth and take what is _rightfully_ mine…by my hand."

* * *

 **That night on Earth, New York City**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Toward Tomorrow**

"Look! A shooting star!" Ruby points at the many gorgeous-looking shooting stars raining past the planet for the whole city to see. Today, the Earth was experiencing it's expected meteor shower during this time in the summer. The D-Avengers are watching from the top of the Empire State Building, staring in amazement of all the shooting stars.

"They're beautiful…" Tails said in awe.

"You don't see something like this everyday." Pit smiled.

"I don't think anything like this ever happened in my future. It's gorgeous…" Lucina smiled while staring at the star-covered sky.

"This is the best to watch it all happen. No one to disturb you. Just us. A good place to think about the future." Spider-Man said.

"What are you thinking about?" Blake asked the webhead.

"A lot of things, actually." Peter revealed as he lowers his head as he speaks. "I've been thinking what Ero said earlier…with all the Exo Stones now existing in this universe…How we're approaching endgame. Makes me wonder if we'll be able to save everyone in the end."

"Protect and serve, Pete. That's our job." Sonic smiled to cheer him up.

"Like Sonic, we're here to help too. You're not alone anymore." Ruby smiled while looking at him, telling him that no matter the odds, he'll never be alone to handle them as he has a team that puts their faith in him, and he puts his faith in theirs.

Peter smiles, agreeing with his friends as he looks to the shooting stars. "Yeah, you're right. To _finally_ puts our worlds in peace from the Exo Stones, no matter how high the price, I…We…can pay for it." He said as his friends join him staring out to the nightly-sky to continue enjoying the meteor shower show.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Spider-Man: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service! The city's been pretty quiet lately. No gang war destroying the city. No super villain wanting my head. Still, doesn't mean there's nothing I can't help out with. I'll do anything. Walk the dog. Do your laundry. Just name it. I'm a hero to everyone.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Being a Friendly Neighbor**_

 **Spider-Man: Saving the world is nice and all, but there's nothing I love more than simply helping a single person in need.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: The next one or two chapters are really just the D-Avengers hanging out and having a normal life for a change and not having to worry about saving the world a dozen times. This whole first Volume will be primarily focused on exploring the soon-to-be United World while the second Volume will focus on the war against Thanos. Hope you enjoy them. Also, here's a brief description of some of the D-Avengers's new upgrades:**

 **Spider-Man's Spider-Armor,"SX Armor"**

 **Made of highly-advanced liquid smart-metal using technology of Abel City (Mega Man X's world) powered by Spider-Man's "DX Tech Node"**

 **Specs similar to X's armors to augment and enhance Spider-Man's abilities**

 **Designed to take on the Masters of Evil and their Exo Stones**

 **Ditches the previous "Style Changes" and "ISO Forms", replaced with the new "Element Mode Change" using ISO-Dust and the ability to go Black Ace and/or Red Joker**

 **Built to theoretically disable Dr. Doom's, Dr. Eggman's, and Dr. Octopus's technology easily thanks to Abel City futuristic technology**

 **Increases body's healing factor by 1000%**

 **Uses Relics of Remnant for the armor for different effects, such as detect magical energy and better resistant to magic attacks**

 **Relic of Destruction (Sword)- Wield a mystic/tech-based energy handblades with different elemental styles, such as electricity to weaken Salem and her symbiote**

 **Relic of Creation (Staff)- Reinforced energy Spider-Legs. Serves as another mystic/tech melee weapon**

 **Relic of Knowledge (Lamp)-** **Increases mental focus and intelligence by 10%**

 **Relic of Choice (Crown)- Increased mental defensives to prevent telepathic attacks**

 **Lucina's Class-Up Armor**

 **Increases speed and mobility**

 **Materializes bows and lances powered by the ISO-8**

 **Shoot energy waves from the Falchion**

 **Pit's Neo Sacred Treasures**

 **A rebuilt Three Sacred Treasures, 10x stronger than the original thanks to the ISO-8 and a bit more tech-based**

 **Functions the same as the original armor with improved flight, a mirror shield, and powerful, lightning-fast arrows of light**

 **Axl's Hyper Mode**

 **Turns him into "White Axl" from Megaman X8**

 **Simply enhances his original abilities and grants him unlimited flight**


	4. Vol 1 Issue 2: Being a Friendly Neighbor

_Vol 1 Issue 2: Being a Friendly Neighbor_

 **The next morning in Manhattan**

 **1 Day Before Convergence**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Swinging Theme**

' _See this,'_ The thrill-seeking Spider-Man swings up high above the peaceful streets of New York, _'This is me being Spider-Man. For real,'_ He said in his head while he runs along walls, to parkour over large billboards, then launch massively into the air to continue his web-swinging fun. _'And no, I wasn't faking it before. More like "stumbling" into it. Like I'd be taking some photos for the Daily Bugle and- BAM – a bad guy'd strike…or they'd be dating one of my friends, or robbing a bank on the DAY I opened my checking account. That kinda stuff. Well, not anymore. You want me on your super hero team? I'm there. Any free time? I'm in the lab, building BETTER tech for me and my awesome team…and when I'm not, I'm out here, patrolling the city, listening to my police scanner, doing the things only "I" can do…'_

The web-slinger approaches a tall building to meet up with an old friend sitting on the porch. "But there doesn't seem to be anything going on at the moment. What do you think, Bruce ol' pal?" He asked his friend, a non-talking stone gargoyle Peter comes to talk to every once in a while whenever he's feeling lonely or bored. "Your right. The city has been pretty quiet. No gang war to stop. No supervillain wanting to stuff my face with their fist. No dimension collapsing. Glad about that last part. I've been spending _half_ my summer traveling to different dimensions and preventing the world from getting destroyed. Just want to spend the last few days of my vacation taking it easy. What do you think I should do?" He asked Bruce, who of course doesn't answer because he can't talk. "I was just thinking that. Bruce, you're one hell of a guy." Peter starts sky-diving from the building, "Time to remind everyone why I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!"

* * *

"Kitty, come down." A little girl is trying to call her cat down from a tall tree but it doesn't want to as it looks too scared.

Lucky for her, Spider-Man drops down to see what's the problem, "What's the matter, kid?"

"My cat. She won't come down." The girl told the hero.

"I got this." Peter performs a single leap to the tree, close enough to the branch the cat is sitting on. "Here, kitty, kitty. I'll get you down. You can trust me. Cats loves me." He said, considering his relationship with a lot of cat girls in his life. The cat jumps up to Peter's hand, feeling very comfortable in his presence, "See? I told ya you could trust me. Ow! You got some sharp claws." The webbed hero hops down and gives the cat back to the girl, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Spider-Man!" The girl smiled, grateful for the hero's help.

"Your welcome, kid. You two play nice." Peter said, swinging off to do more friendly neighborhood work in the city while the girl waves good-bye to him.

* * *

 **After that…**

"Ooookay…" Spider-Man puts down a heavy car he lifted for about a mile at a gas station, "There."

The woman who owns the car walks up to her hero, thankful for his help, "Thank goodness you were around when I ran out of gas, Spider-Man. I was afraid I wouldn't make it to my son's soccer final today."

"Then let's pump up this gas so you won't be late." Spider-Man said.

"That's okay. I can take care of everything from here. Is there anything you want as a reward?" The woman asked, wanting to give the wall-crawling hero anything for helping her out in her time of need.

"Tell your son I'm rooting for him to win that soccer game. That's all I want." Peter, being the kind-hearted and selfless man he is, denies any reward as he's happy enough just to help out.

"I will. Thank you." The woman smiles.

"Bye! If there's anything you need, just ask." Peter says as he swings off to help out the city some more.

* * *

 **Later…**

"You're a _real_ idiot, y'know that?! What were you doin' back there?!" A robber asked his buddy after they robbed a small deli and made a break for it before the cops, or Spider-Man, find them.

"What?!" The other robber replied.

"Were you _hittin'_ on the girl behind the counter?!"

"Hey, she was hot!

" _Great_! Why don't you go back there, take off your frickin' ski mask an' give 'er your number while you're at it?!"

Before they could take another step away from the deli, Spider-Man lands in front of their surprised faces, "Don't worry, pal. _I've_ got your number! 911! Should get you a free date inside a prison cell!"

"It's Spider-Man!" The lead robber exclaimed in fear.

"What? Spider-Man? Where? Where?! Oh, I just get so flustered whenever I meet a celebrity. I just don't know what to say." Peter quipped.

"How 'bout you just say good-bye!" The lead robber shoots his gun but it was obviously in vain as Spidey's too fast for his bullets to get a clear lock on him.

"Way ahead of you." Peter flip jumps above the crook and stomps on his back, easily defeating him and immediately webs up the other guy's hand.

"Oh no!"

"That's the opposite of 'oh yeah'." Peter quips as he yanks the crook to a swift punch to the face that knocks him out cold.

With the fighting over, the owner of the deli and his daughter, who looks to be in her 20s, walks out to thank Spider-Man for taking down those thugs. "Good job, there, son. Short an' sweet." The owner said to Peter.

"App part of my door-to-door service." Peter replies while webbing up the crooks for the police that just arrived at the scene.

"Dad, be careful, okay?" The daughter said while picking up the scattered money.

"What? These punks are out of it, and this boy…He just saved the day's receipts. Thanks." The owner appears grateful to Spider-Man.

"It's no problem. If you'll excuse me-."

"Wait." The deli owner holds out a sports drink for Spider-Man, "Saw you on the news, you caught a carjacker, AND gave an old man C.P.R. in Central Park. Busy day, huh?"

"In this city? Aren't they all?" Peter joked.

"Got that right. Here, sports drink. On me." He kindly hands Peter the sports drink, who happily accepts it.

"Thanks, I could use it. It's nasty out here today." Peter said while taking a gulp from his drink.

"Not as bad as last summer."

"Tell me about it. Last year was the _worst_." After Peter finishes his sports drink, he lets out a sigh and shoots out a webline to begin web-swinging, "Welp, gotta go. Have people to help. Villains to beat up."

"GIVE 'IM HELL, KID!" The Deli Owner shouted along other New Yorkers at the scene, happy to have a hero like Spider-Man in this awesome city.

* * *

 **An hour and a half later…**

After helping more citizens and beating up more robbers, Spider-Man swings through the air wondering what to do next, "That was fun. Saving the world is nice and all, but nothing makes me happier than giving a kid back her balloon. I love this city." He performs a few stylish tricks in mid-air before getting a call from his best friend and current CEO of the multinational corporation Oscorp, Harry Osborn. "It's Harry! Better answer." He picks up the call through his suit's integrated communication system, "Hey Harry. What's up?"

' _Hey, Pete. You're not busy right now, are you?'_ Harry asked.

"I'm pretty free at the moment. Whaddya need?" Peter replied.

' _Great. Can you head over to the Financial District? I have one of those new research stations recently built there and I was hoping you could finish setting it up, making sure everything's working properly. I'll text you the coordinates.'_ Harry requested his best friend to accomplish.

"Sure thing, Harry. On my way." Peter accepted the task and heads off to the Financial District.

' _Thanks, Pete. Sure my mom would thank you too. I got the idea of these environmental research stations after looking through her old boxes. She wanted to live in a world clean of hazardous bacteria and anything else that could damage the environment. This should be a good start.'_ Harry said.

"It's a great idea, Harry. How are things at Oscorp?" Peter asked about the current condition of Oscorp and how well Harry is handling it after his resurrection thanks to the Exo Dream Stone a few weeks back.

' _It's going fine, I guess. I don't think some people still trust us. Which makes sense considering our last boss was a mutated monster that almost destroyed the universe.'_ Harry replied, referring to how his father, Norman Osborn, also known as the Green Goblin, almost destroyed reality a few months ago, leaving Harry as the new boss the seemingly impossible job to fix Oscorp's reputation.

"It'll get better, Harry. These things take time. I speak from experience. Just remember you can always call me or the guys for help. We'll be there." Peter replied, wanting to help Harry in any way he can.

' _I know. Just got interviewed by Yang that'll put Oscorp in a better light. The story should be published soon.'_

At that exact moment, Peter sees the Daily Bugle article about Oscorp written by Yang posted on the internet through his suit's HUD, "Already seeing it. That's my girl. What else?"

' _Well, me and Weiss been brainstorming together for weeks how to improve Oscorp. She thought of some pretty neat ideas.'_

"Makes sense. She wants to be ready by the time she inherits her dad's company."

' _I've heard. I'm kinda surprised how "similar" our lives are. How we both want to correct the mistakes our fathers caused in the past.'_ Harry said, comparing his life to Weiss's and how they both come from a rich family while also having strained relationships with their fathers, though in Weiss's case it's been getting better since the Battle for Remnant, ironically because of Goblin and his twisted mind for destruction, even to the point of killing family like his son, Harry.

"It's called having a parallel counterpart. Just glad her father didn't become a monster Goblin. It would've been worse because of that stupid mustache he has." Peter joked as he arrives at Harry's Research Station. He inputs the password given to him by Harry to open the door into the small lab, "Everything looks fine, Harry. Just gotta install some programs and we'll be good to go. Shouldn't take too long."

' _Thanks.'_ Harry replied. The young CEO then clears his throat for what he's about to say next and starts to get a little embarrassed, _'So, uh, Pete. Bro-to-bro. Just wondering. Is…there something Weiss likes? Anything?'_

Peter stops typing on the computer for a second, "I dunno… "Why" are you asking me this?"

' _I was just thinking. Maybe I can give her a farewell gift before she heads back to Beacon since she helped me out so much with Oscorp. I thought, since you knew her longer than I have, you'd know something.'_ Harry said, embarrassed to say he might have a crush on his parallel counterpart.

"Harry, I am the LAST person to talk to what you should get for a girl, especially when it's Weiss," Peter returns typing on the computer as he continues talking, "Half of the time she's always yelling at me for making a simple joke."

' _Well some of your jokes aren't that funny.'_ Harry joked.

"Some people have different taste in humor." Peter mumbled.

' _C'mon, Pete. You gotta know something.'_

"I don't know! Get her a scarf or something. A necklace. Something not too fancy. As long as it's from the heart, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Peter said as he finished calibrating the research station's systems, "Okay. Everything's full operational."

' _Thanks for everything, Pete. I'll see what I can do on my end.'_ Harry replied.

"Don't stress yourself out, Harry. See ya." As Peter hangs up the call, he immediately gets another call from another friend, "Who is it this time?" He answers the call, "Hello?"

' _Pete, it's Blake.'_

"If it isn't my favorite faunus cat girl. What's happening at F.E.A.S.T.?" Peter asked her about her job at the homeless shelter.

' _We were supposed to get a shipment of new supplies today but they haven't arrived yet.'_ Blake informed him.

"Maybe the mailman's stuck in traffic."

' _I heard they had an electronic problem with their machines so some orders have been delayed. We need some of those supplies today. We're getting new homeless folk by the day and we don't have enough supplies to support them all.'_

"Understood. I'll drop by the UPS center and pick up the supplies. Heck, I might deliver some of the other packages that got delayed." Peter said, promising to help deliver some packages.

' _You'd really do that? Thanks, Peter.'_

"Just call me the Spider-Man Express." Peter joked as he webs swing over to pick up the packages.

* * *

For the next 45 minutes, the Amazing Spider-Man becomes the Amazing Delivery Man to the people of New York. With a dozen packages wrapped in his web backpack, Spidey uses that incredible web-swinging ability of his to the maximum as he travels at full speed across the city. He enters tall apartment buildings, handing people their package and getting their signature. He swings down to the underground subway stations to hand civilians their mail before they hop on the train. He even travels to the beach to give the beach lovers that sunscreen they ordered. With all that done, there's only one last thing to deliver and it's at F.E.A.S.T, the homeless shelter his Aunt May and Blake work in.

 **F.E.A.S.T.**

"What about my dog?" One homeless man is currently talking to Blake at the main desk.

While working at F.E.A.S.T., Blake wears casual black and white clothes and reading glasses, and of course the black bow to hide her cat ears so nobody would freak out. "Not a problem. But always on a leash, and never in the kitchen area," She advised the homeless man, _'And nowhere near close to me.'_ She said in her head since as a cat she has problems with dogs.

"Of course. Man, this is great. You guys are great. Thank you so much." The homeless man said, complimenting F.E.A.S.T. for their kind work towards the homeless.

Blake smiles to receive a kind compliment. "Your welcome. I have to go. Call if you need anything." The working Huntress-in-training walks into the main room where dozens of homeless people of all ages are living in, enjoying each other's company. She makes her way to the kitchen, but before then she catches up on two of the new friends she made working here playing the same ol' game of chess, "Hey guys, how's the game going?"

"How's it look like it's going? I'm winning." The homeless man named Cam said.

"Get this guy checked for dementia, Blake. I'm _crushing_ him." The homeless old woman named Eileen said while moving her white chess piece forward.

"Well, the important thing is having fun." Blake told them.

"Oh. I have a lot of fun whopping his ass." Eileen said.

"In your dreams, crazy lady." Cam retorted. "Want a game, Blake? We play for peanuts."

"No, no, no. Too rich for my blood. I'll leave you to it." Blake smiled. She walks to a casual-wearing Palutena, who's been spending the day helping F.E.A.S.T. providing the homeless food May have cooked up. "Thanks for helping us today, Palutena." She said, grateful for the goddess's help here at the homeless center.

Palutena smiles, "Your welcome. Always happy lending people a hand. This was a good learning experience for me. Never imagined there were so many humans that have lost their homes and had no place to go. This center is a sanctuary and I'm happy to help in any way I can. Less as a goddess but more as a human."

"That's a good lesson." Blake smiled back.

"Now I have to go. I'm having lunch with Tony Stark." Palutena told her.

"Of course Mr. Stark would ask you out on a date." Blake face-palmed knowing the genius playboy that is Tony Stark.

"Free food is free food. I couldn't care less about the guy." Palutena smiled.

"Ouch. Poor guy." Blake chuckled.

The cat faunus leaves Palutena to her own thing as she enters the kitchen where Aunt May is cooking. "Need any help, May?" Blake asked the sweet lady.

"Um…yeah, yeah. Pass me the sauce." May points to the sauce at the counter across from her. Blake picks it up and gives it to her, "Thank you."

"How's everyone doing today?" Martin Li, founder of F.E.A.S.T., arrives in the kitchen with a smile to meet up with Blake and May.

"We're doing fine, Mr. Li. Is there something the matter?" Blake asked.

"Just wondering where are those supplies? We're in a hurry to need them." Martin asked.

"They should be on their way. I have a friend who's coming to drop them off." Blake replied, referring to Peter.

"That's very good. It's a good thing we have you here, Blake. We're gonna miss you when you go back to school. Wish you could stick around." Martin said, genuinely going to miss the young faunus after all the hard work she's done for F.E.A.S.T. over the summer.

"I would love to, but my home is very, very far away." Blake said, hiding the fact she's from an entirely different dimension all together.

"Believe me. The distance to her home is _massive._ " May joked while passing by.

Martin chuckles, "Well, if you ever come back for the summer, feel free to drop by. We're more than happy to accept you."

His words made Blake smile, happy to be part of an organization that truly wants to help people unlike the White Fang, "Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."

"Now I have to go. I have my "own" business to attend to." Martin leaves the kitchen and walks out the building, but not before passing by Peter who's here to deliver the center's packages. "Hey Peter. Are those the packages?" He asked the young brunette.

"Yup. Where's Blake?" Peter asked.

"Should be in the kitchen with your aunt." Martin replied.

"Thanks. See ya around." Peter said good-bye to Martin Li and makes his way to the kitchen to meet up with Blake and May. "Special deliver from your friendly neighborhood mailman." He said to get their happy attention.

"Oh, Peter. Thank goodness." May cupped her hands in happiness her nephew brought in the supplies for the center.

"Just sign here." Peter hands his aunt the clipboard with the paper to sign, then turns to Blake with the packages, "Where should I put these?"

"Over there is fine." Blake points to a wall outside the kitchen Peter sets down the packages. "How were the other deliveries?"

"Great. Made sure a dog didn't eat the package with beef jerky and didn't swing in through a swarm of pigeons, only 6 of them." Peter joked.

"You have some time to stick around? I can get you some coffee." Blake asked.

"That'd be great." Peter smiles, accepting her generous offer.

* * *

 **A few minutes…**

Peter is sitting at a cafeteria table drinking coffee Blake brewed for the two of them. He takes a good sip of his hot drink and sets it down for a conversation with his faunus friend. "Getting ready heading back to Beacon?" Pete asked while Blake finished sipping from her coffee.

"Not yet, but I still have some time. Can't believe three months has already passed." Blake replied.

"Three months? It certainly felt like at least a year." Peter remarked, taking into account of all the wild adventures they had over the summer.

"It has been a year since we first met on Remnant." Blake replied as it's around that time Peter has been friends with Blake and his other Remnant friends for about a year now.

"Yeah. First time we met you tried to kill me." Peter said, recounting his first encounter with Blake went out.

"Testing you."

"Those weren't multiple choice questions you were shooting at me."

Blake chuckles from his little joke before continuing their conversation. "We certainly went through a lot over this past year." She said somberly, reminiscing all the hardships they've gone through involving goblins, aliens, gods, fate of the universe at the balance. All during her first year at Beacon approaching her second.

"We still had fun, right? You got to hang out with this awesome faunus hero." Peter joked.

"You are not a faunus." Blake smirked.

"People at Remnant thought I was when I was swinging around on a web and crawling on walls." Peter remarked.

"You're a human that gained spider powers from a spider. That doesn't make you a faunus." Blake replied.

"But I have the glowing beast eyes and everything." Peter's eyes temporarily glow to have the heteromorphic red and blue beast-like shape with the slitted black pupils, thanks to his spider nature as the Avatar of the Great Weaver and the host of The Other.

"That still doesn't make you a faunus."

"How 'bout half-faunus?"

"Stop talking."

"What about cousin?"

"Mutants are like the cousins to Faunus. You're more of that one cousin no one doesn't want to talk about."

"Is that how you feel about me?"

"Partially." Blake joked.

"Haha! Oh, I am so going to miss these talks of ours." Peter smiled.

Blake smiles too in response. "Yeah, me too. Gonna miss working here. I've grown so attached I almost don't want to leave." She said, saying she's gonna miss working at F.E.A.S.T.

"That's how I was with Remnant when I was stuck there for a few months. It was like a second home for me. Made new friends. A new family." Peter said.

"You're definitely the most annoying brother I ever had," Blake smirked, "But it's…nice, to call someone you care about your brother. Someone who understands the struggles you're going through." She said, looking at Peter as a brother who understands her and motivates her to keep moving forward.

"I'm amazing like that." Peter smiles as he gets up from his chair. "Gotta go. Promised Tails to modify the Web Cyclone with him. I'll see you at home. Thanks for the coffee."

"Bye." Blake waves good-bye to her friend as he walks out the building.

* * *

 **Avengers Mansion**

Spider-Man walks through the entrance inside to the mansion. There, he meets up with Knuckles, who was on his way out. "Hey, Knuckles. What's up?" He greeted the red guardian.

"Bout to head back to Angel Island. Got a Master Emerald to guard. If you're looking for Tails, he's down at the sub-level hanger." Knuckles informed him.

"Got it. See ya later." Peter walks to the elevator that'll take him down to the hanger. Along the way, he hears the fighting of three people in the training room. "Wonder who's smacking each other in the face?" He opens the door to see its three of the Secret Avengers having an intense training match with each other: The Savage Mutant, Wolverine. The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. And the Bandit Leader, Raven Branwen.

"Hi guys." Peter nonchalantly greets the three in amidst of their vicious clash with a wave.

"Get out!" The three of them strictly tells him off, not in the mood to deal with his go-lucky personality.

"Bye guys." He said with the same expression and wave.

He finally took the elevator down to the hanger to see Tails tinkering the D-Avengers's personal Quinjet, the Web Cyclone. "I'm here, Tails. Whatcha want me to do?" He asked the tinkering fox.

"Check if the controls are properly optimized." Tails instructed.

"You got it." Peter walks inside the jet and starts typing on the controls to see if everything's functioning properly. "Have you finished analyzing the Exo Stones for any useful information?" He asked about their other assignment regarding the Exo Stones.

"I have. It doesn't look like the Exo Stones have any weakness we can exploit. They're pretty much invulnerable." Tails replied, revealing his task was to find any weakness on the Exo Stones that could prove useful against the Masters of Evil.

"That's a shame. Thought we could find a way to shut down the ones the Masters of Evil have. Guess we'll have to do it the hard way." Peter remarked.

"What are we going to do with the Exo Stones once we collect them all?" Tails asked how they're going to deal with eight of the most powerful items in the whole multiverse.

"Already talked to Dr. Strange about that. He's got a portal to the realm between dimensions ready to dump the Stones in, making it impossible for anyone to gain access to them ever again." Peter answered.

"That's good. These Stones are too dangerous to be left lying around in a building." Tails said after he and Peter finished their respective tasks on the Web Cyclone.

The webhead then gets a call from Weiss and picks up the call, "Hey Weiss. How's it going?"

' _Peter. Just got off work from Stark Industries. May wants me to buy some groceries for dinner tonight. Think we could meet up and makes this faster, if, y'know, you're not too busy?'_ Weiss asks for Peter's help with the groceries.

"I should be able to join you." Peter replied, accepting her request.

' _Great. Thanks, Peter. Don't be late, and I mean it.'_ Weiss then hangs up the call.

Tails hear Peter sigh from exhaustion. "Busy day?" He assumed.

"Yup."

"Don't worry. I can handle everything here." Tails smiled.

"Thanks, Tails. I'll see you soon." Peter says as he heads off to meet up with Weiss.

* * *

 **Later at Walmart…**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Limit Break X Survivor (Relaxed Version)**

"Hmmm? Let me see…" Weiss looks down on the list of food items as she walks down the aisle with Peter, who's pushing the cart of food and supplies. "We still need some vegetables and tuna." She noticed from her list. They walk to the aisle to pick up the fresh vegetables and tuna fish for the gang. "There we go," Weiss says as she puts the items in the cart, "Is there anything else we need?"

"I don't think so. Think we're good to go." Peter replied.

"Hmm?" Weiss turns around when her eye spots a table topped with gift baskets. "Hold on one second."

"Hmm?" Peter raised an eyebrow as the icy heiress picks up a gift basket and puts it down in the cart. "Who's that for?"

"Not you." Weiss retorted with the annoyed stare. "C'mon. Let's go pay for this stuff." She said as they walk towards the cashier.

"Do you want me to pay for this?" Peter kindly asked.

"Do you have any money?"

"I have $3.53."

"You _poor_ soul. Let me handle this, okay?" Weiss hands the cashier the cash while Peter puts the items in the bag. They walk out of the store with Peter carrying four bags and Weiss holding the gift basket in her hand. "Thanks for hanging out with me, Pete. Really appreciated it." She smiled.

"No problem. Just wondering why you didn't call someone else, like MJ or Harry? Don't they have more free time?" Peter asked.

"MJ's helping out her own aunt at Queens, and you know Harry's extremely busy with Oscorp. That's why I got him this gift basket." Weiss lifts up the gift basket.

"So that _is_ meant for Harry?" Peter questioned, a bit surprised Weiss is getting something for Harry around the same time he's getting something for her.

Weiss starts to get a little flustered and a bit embarrassed, "I mean, it's pretty stressful taking over a multi-billionaire company at such a young age after _just_ coming back from the dead. I care for him."

Peter smiles, "I understand. Thanks for being a good friend to him."

It was Weiss's turn to smile, "Your welcome. Promise me you'll be there for him when he's feeling down."

"I promise."

 **BGM End**

The two walk together for a bit until they come across the Latverian Embassy, a building located in the middle of Manhattan, owned by, of course, Victor von Doom. The two young heroes stare at the creepy building, wondering if anyone's inside. "It disgusts me Doom has his own little home here in the middle of Manhattan. He could be inside that building as far as we know, building a bomb that could destroy the city and there's nothing we can do about it." Weiss glared at the Embassy, angry no one could set foot on the Embassy without permission or else its wartime.

"Diplomatic immunity sucks." Peter remarked.

"I know! It's totally unfair!" Weiss replied.

The two then hear police sirens barking pass from a row of police cars, heading to trouble that might require a certain webhead to assist. "I…" Peter timidly points Weiss to the police cars, wondering if she'll allow him to ditch the groceries and go assist.

"Go, go. I'll take these home." Weiss simply allowed him to go play hero.

"Sorry! I'll make this up to you!" Peter shouts as he hands the groceries to the heiress and runs off to change costume.

"Just be careful, okay!" Weiss shouts with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Free Roam/Open World Music Theme 1**

Peter's back in costume as he chases the police cars to the scene of the crime. He calls up his contact in the NYPD, Captain Yuri Watanabe for more information on the situation. "Yuri, what's going on?" Spidey asked.

' _The Inner Demons have taken control of Grand Central Station and they won't let go until they receive their ransom.'_ Yuri replied.

"Holding Grand Central hostage at rush hour? Now that's criminal!" Peter joked. "On my way, Yuri. I'll handle this."

' _Maybe you don't have to. Some of your friends have just arrived and taking on the Demons as we speak.'_ Yuri told the web-slinger.

"What? Who are they?" Peter asked.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Grand Central Station**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Inner Demons Battle/Fight Music Theme 1**

"Hiiiyaah!" Pit kicks an Inner Demon goon and shoots him down with his arrows. He almost got shot by a gun powered by negative energy and flies to the sky to shoot them down from afar, "Eat that, skull face!"

Lucina, wearing her "Marth" mask to hide her identity, clashes her blade with a Demon's negative-powered sword. She hops away from a shockwave attack and flips forward and strikes him down, saving some of the hostages. "You're safe now." She said. A Demon from the upper floor fires a dark rocket launcher at Lucina. It didn't get far thanks to Axl blasting it to smoke. "Axl! Sonic! Take down the enemies on the upper level!" She ordered the reploid and hedgehog.

"Got it!" Axl smirks. He hovers above the Demons and shoots them down while Sonic uses his speed to knock them all off the railing.

"Fall back! Fall back!" A Demon commands the remaining Demons the mission is a failure and orders a retreat. They head for their escape route but Sonic blocks them.

"It's very rude for the hosts to leave without a proper sendoff." Sonic quips and finishes the Demons with a spin dash.

 **BGM End**

"Heh. These guys picked the wrong time to hold a train station hostage." Sonic smirked, wiping the dust from his gloves as the NYPD comes in to arrest the Demons.

"It's lucky we were close by." Pit remarked.

Lucina walks up to Captain Watanabe as she enters the station, "Everyone is safe and sound, Captain."

"Good work. Any signs of Mr. Negative?" Yuri asked about the corrupted leader of the Inner Demons and his whereabouts.

"Doesn't look like he was here. We'll keep a lookout for him, with your permission." Lucina requested.

"Granted." Yuri replied.

"Awww. You guys had all the fun without me? You know how much I love beating on crooks wearing creepy masks and negative powers." Spider-Man joked as he enters the scene, disappointed he didn't take part beating up the Demons.

"That's because you were too slow." Axl quipped.

"Don't steal my taunts, Ax." Sonic glared at the chuckling Maverick Hunter.

"We can handle ourselves, Spider-Man. We'll contact you if we ever need assistance." Lucina said.

"Looks like you guys have everything under control. Guess I'll head out and find something else to do." Peter says as he swings out of the station.

* * *

"What else should I do now? It doesn't look like anyone needs my help." Peter asked himself. He swings above the city looking for some action. "Huh? What's that?" He spots a familiar stream of red roses flying over the sidewalk and decides to check it out.

The stream of roses transforms back to Ruby holding a dozen pizza boxes, looking like she's in a hurry. She huffs and puffs on the run while trying to keep the pizzas steady, and accidently trips on a cracks on the sidewalk and would've had he delivers splat on the ground if some webbing didn't catch them in time. The silver-eyed girl looks to the wall to see her friendly neighborhood/surrogate older brother, Spider-Man holding the pizza boxes.

"Spider-Man! Thanks for picking them up." Ruby smiled.

"Your welcome. Mr. Aziz seems to be keeping you busy." Peter said.

"Well I am like his second-fastest delivery girl after Sonic. I want to get all these done quickly so I won't be late to our training session today." Ruby told him.

"Oh, I almost forgot that was today!" Peter face-palmed, forgetting he promised to train Ruby personally today, something they've been doing for a couple of weeks now, in-between saving the world and stuff. "Tell ya what? I'll help deliver some of these pizza. Whaddya say?" He offered to assist Ruby with the deliveries.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" Ruby said happily. Peter gives her half of the deliveries while he holds the rest and the directions to each delivery spot.

"Okay. Where is my first spot?" Peter scans the first address on the sticky note. When he sees who's his first delivery is to however, he groans, knowing full well "this" person won't like meeting him.

* * *

 **Daily Bugle**

Investigative journalist, Yang Xiao Long walks out of the elevator to the top floor of the Daily Bugle. She passes by her busy co-workers while wearing reading glasses, a combed ponytail, and wearing a casual brown leather jacket. She's seen writing on her notepad when a good friend of her's in the Bugle calls her name.

"Yang! Hey girl, what's up?"

Yang turns around after Robbie Robertson, editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle. The blond reporter smiles and greets him, "Hey, Robbie. How ya been?"

"Fine. Great job on the Oscorp story." Robbie smiled.

"It was nothing. Just helping out a friend. Is Ben here? I was wondering if he needs me on another assignment." Yang asked about the Bugle's best reporter, Ben Urich.

"He's out still investigating the Kingpin case." Robbie answered.

"LOOOOOOOOONG!" A familiar, highly-loud publisher from his office calls out for Yang.

"Buuut it sounds like Jonah could use you for something." Robbie remarked.

"I would've heard him all the way from Queens. See ya, Robbie." As Yang walks up to Jonah's office, she passes by Betty Brant, secretary of the Daily Bugle. "Hey Betty. Gonna see what Jameson wants." She greeted the secretary.

"Be careful, Yang. He's in a foul mood." Betty warned her to be careful.

"Isn't he always?" Yang joked, opening the door into J. Jonah Jameson's own office, "Hey J-man, what's-."

"Zip it, Long!" Jameson loudly cut off Yang's kind greeting.

"I was saying-."

"I don't care for your opinion, Long! You're going to do what I order you to do or you're fired!" Jameson cuts off Yang again, earning her annoyed glare which he doesn't care or doesn't even notice as he continues talking, "Fisk just announced he's holding a press conference at ESU starting in the next 30 minutes about the new criminology building! Get out there and get me a story that'll prove Spider-Man is a menace!

"Wait-what?! How is Spider-Man involved in this? He's not a criminal! Fisk is the Kingpin! HE'S the real criminal!" Yang argued with the Spider-Man hater, making her rethink why she decided to work in the Daily Bugle in the first place.

"They're both criminals in my eyes! No doubt Spider-Man will be there to ruin everything! What are you still doing here, Long?! Out of my office, pronto! And make sure Parker's with you so we can have pictures!" Jameson ordered.

"Right away, boss." Yang said with a dry tone and her arms crossed, annoyed by Jameson's ever-annoying crusade against Spider-Man.

"And where's my pizza?! It should've been here five minutes ago!" Jameson then wondered where's the pizza he ordered from Joe's Pizza. He hears someone knock on his glass window and turns around to see his hated nemesis, Spider-Man outside on the window holding his pizza box. "Oh you have got to be…" Jameson pinches his nose while Yang smiles at his annoyed state.

* * *

After delivering all the pizzas, Spider-Man and Ruby, in her Scarlet Rose uniform, meet up on a rooftop close to an occupied Kingpin construction site for his lackeys. "Let's make this quick. I have a press conference to attend to in 15 minutes." Peter said to Ruby. He holds onto her Crescent Rose as it's not required for this training session. "Let's see how well your hand-to-hand combat have improved. Put 'im up." Peter and Ruby get in a basic fighting stance standing apart from each other. "Let's review," He said as Ruby stands ready to listen to his instructions how to fight without her weapon. "Remember, don't let the adrenaline get to you. Breathe slow…Breathe deep. Relax. Hips squared to your opponent, let them make the first move. Now use your feet…and when they go off-balance…look for an opening. Boom." Peter raises a palm for Ruby to gently punch. "Good, good, that's it. Okay! Now only this time, just let me have it. Right on the jaw, okay?! I can take it-."

Ruby punches Peter in the jaw with all she got, frightening herself if she hit him too hard, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean…"

"No, no, no, it's all good. Just remember: Physically you're not strong, but you ARE fast. A few speedy combos before moving to the next target. Use your Aura to enhance your attacks and defense. Remember to use your Semblance to escape if it gets too hectic." Peter advised. "Now how 'bout you show me your new skills on those guys over there," He points to the Fisk Hideout, "I'll be standing here if you need help. Good luck."

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Fisk Hideout Battle/Fight Music Theme 1**

"Thanks." Ruby makes a few leaps across the rooftops until she lands on a railing above Fisk's men. She takes a deep breath, keeping herself calm as she's about to enter a life-or-death fight without her Crescent Rose. When she feels like it's ready, she stomps down on top of a Fisk goon to surprise the others. "Do you guys have permission to have a sleepover up here?" She made a joke to relieve the tension, something she learned from Spider-Man.

"It's Spider-Man's sidekick!" One of the Fisk goons wrongly called Scarlet Rose.

"Sidekick?! I'm his teammate!" Ruby retorted.

A Fisk goon shoots his gun at her, prompting Ruby to use that Semblance of hers to speed off from the bullet fire. She circles around the goons as a stream of petals until she saw a good opportunity to ram into their backs. With one of them dazed, Ruby remembers her teachings and enhances the aura around her kicks to deliver some fast-hitting combo strikes, knocking the man out. It was a delight to take down a foe without her weapon and does the same maneuver to the other goons, using her speed shorten the distance between her and her foes about to eat a beatdown. She sweep-kicks one goon before dematerializing into three separate clusters of petals to strike down three goons at the same time. "This isn't so bad-." She said before almost getting hit by a rocket from a rocket launcher. She dashes towards the man holding the rocket launcher, swerving past more rockets before stomping on his chest.

 **BGM End**

It would seem all of Kingpin's men are down for the count, all taken down by a weaponless Scarlet Rose. "YES! I took them all down without my weapon!" Ruby cheered, raising her happy hands to the sky.

Spider-Man swings over to congratulate her, "Nice job, petals. Are you ready for a little bonus?" He asked her.

"I'm ready for anything you got." Ruby said with a confident smile.

"That's what I like to hear." Peter charges up his hands with a dark energy thanks to his Perfect Synchro Aura and a certain ability he received from Salem's blood, after it was transferred into his systems. Long story. Spider-Man was able to summon five Beowolf Grimm out of nowhere to test Ruby's other special ability. "You know what to do, kid." He said as the Beowolves snarl and slowly approach Ruby.

"Right." Ruby closes her eyes as she begins to focus, not worrying about the Grimm slowly approaching her. _'Must remember what Spider-Man taught me. It's not always about saving the world. It's about saving those close to me. With great power comes great responsibility. The responsibility to protect my friends. My family. To use my power to protect them.'_ Concentrating on her loved ones, she slowly opens her silver eyes as they release a bright light that instantly disintegrate the Grimm, giving Peter an adorable smile of accomplishment.

Peter whistles, impressed Ruby's starting to get the hang of her silver eye powers, "Seems you're starting to get a hang of those eyes of yours."

"It's all because of your teachings." Ruby said, walking up to the wall-crawler.

"And Ero's. He knows more about this silver-eye stuff than I do." Peter replied as Ero manifest himself in his humanoid form.

"Oh yeah. How do you know so much about my eyes?" Ruby asked the divine spider.

" _I've worked together with a few silver-eyed warriors in other dimensions before. Killed some of them too."_ Ero answered.

Ruby stands shocked to hear Ero has actually killed silver-eyed people in the past while Peter simply face-palms and thinks in his head, _'You must be kidding!'_

" _What? Some of them hunted me down like I'm a wild animal. I wasn't going down without a fight."_ Ero argued.

"You ARE a wild animal!" Peter told him.

" _Meh."_ Ero simply said, ignoring Peter as he begins to explain what he knows about the Silver Eyes to Ruby. _"Anyways, your power originated from the God of Light of your world. Like how the Grimm were made by the God of Darkness, your light comes from his brother. It is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you. It's the reason why your power is so effective against the Grimm. Think of it as an 'Imperfect Synchro' compared to Parker's 'Perfect Synchro'."_

"I have something similar to Peter's Perfect Synchro?" Ruby asked, comparing her "Imperfect Synchro" to Peter's completed Synchro.

" _Perfect Synchro is the divine ability to use the light and darkness as one. Parker has abilities similar to yours but on a HIGHER level, as you have witnessed many times from Aura Arachnid to the evolved Black Ace and Red Joker."_ Ero explained.

"Does that mean I can achieve Perfect Synchro too?!" Ruby excitedly asked him.

" _No. Not for someone like you. It's a highly advanced ability even gods have trouble mastering. The only reason Parker was able to obtain it is because his "humor" and "guilt" are his light and darkness respectively. He has walked on the path of twilight with a strong will since birth, and that's never going to change."_ Ero told her.

"Translation: My Parker Luck. My life sucks so bad, yet I still find ways to have a good time." Peter joked.

"That explains why you're late to Fisk's press conference." Ruby nonchalantly reminded him of his job.

"Doh! It's starting right now?! Gotta go! Good job, kid! See ya later!" Peter hurriedly swings off to ESU.

"Good-bye! Thanks for the help, Big Brother Spidey!" Ruby happily waves with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Empire State University**

"We are gathered here today to begin a great project at ESU…" The fattest man in the city Wilson Fisk, criminal mastermind behind New York's crimes and the legitimate business behind Fisk Industries is holding a press conference in front of the new criminology building at ESU. Peter and Yang, among other dozen reporters, are here to hear Fisk's little speech, "Our new criminal science building is about to become a reality starting this semester thanks to Fisk Industries. It's an honor to announce the Fisk School of Criminology…"

"I can't believe people are eating this up," Yang whispers as Peter's just taking pictures, "Everyone knows he's a crime lord and yet people are clapping up for him like he's the mayor. Would love to clap right between that fat face of his."

"Sounds like you have a little vendetta." Peter remarked while taking pictures.

"He almost broke my back the last time I fought him." Yang replied, implying she has become an enemy of the Kingpin over the summer, trying to find ways to take down his empire.

"Not as bad as the time he sliced me up with a katana." Peter remarked one of his painful, early fights with the Kingpin of Crime. "Kingpin isn't one you can simply win by beating up. You got to think smart. He owns basically everything in New York. The dude has as many lawyers as he has cupcakes. But someday he won't have enough lawyers and he'll be put away for good. And I'll be there, watching as they take him away."

"Invite me for that. I'll do my part helping you taking him down. It's kinda why I became a reporter for the summer. It fits in with my dream of traveling the world while also helping people in need." Yang remarked.

After the "amazing" press conference led by Fisk, and a couple more interviews and pictures, the blond-webbed couple walks out of ESU. "So, uh, I was thinking. How 'bout we have dinner after this? Come home for the night. I'll cook." Peter proposed. Yang stops on her tracks and turns to give Peter a very weird 'really' look since she's fully aware of his 'dumpling disaster'. "…Or we could, you know meet at a totally neutral location for a completely normal meal. Cooked by professionals and you have to pay for mostly everything. Again." He said awkwardly.

Yang simply chuckles at her adorable and awkward boyfriend, "Not today. Got some other small-time reports that are due." She walks up and the two share a long passionate kiss. "Maybe next time, Wolf. But you'll be paying for the food."

"Heh. Yeah, I'll try." Peter waves good-bye as Yang hops on Bumblebee and rides off.

* * *

 **Time Square**

 **BGM-Spider-Man 3 OST-Keys to the City/Harry Comes Home**

It's the evening at Time Square. After a tiring day between his duties as Spider-Man and his normal life as Peter Parker, the secret vigilante spends some time alone in the streets, walking around to clear his head and think how he's gonna handle his senior year in high school starting very soon. Unknown to Peter for a short bit, he walks past some very special news. He slowly walks back to see a digital sign that reads "SPIDER-MAN TO RECEIVE KEY TO THE CITY…THANKS FOR BEING OUR FRIENDLY NEIGHRBOR FOR THREE YEARS…". Peter is silently shocked to read that news. That after years of being called a menace, it would seem he has finally gained New York's respect and love, fully seeing Spider-Man as their hero.

An old man that goes by the name Stan Lee walks up to read the same news with Peter. He turns to the boy and says, "You know. I guess one person CAN make a difference. Nuff said," before leaving a smiling Peter behind.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **That night…at Queens**

Peter unlocks the door to his house and walks in to announce his presence, "I'm home! Smelling something good!"

Team RWBY, Sonic, Tails, Pit, and Lucina from the living room and even May and Palutena who were cooking in the kitchen turn their heads to meet the man of the hour. "Peter! We heard the news!" Ruby joyfully said.

"You're getting the key to the city! That's awesome!" Pit said, also very happy for Peter receiving a big prize soon.

"Congratulations!" Lucina smiled.

Peter gets embarrassed, scratching his cheek. "I-It's nothing, guys." He said before getting a sudden hug from Yang.

"We're so happy for you! Now I'm regretting we didn't go out tonight!" She said.

"Seriously, guys. It's not a big deal." Peter said, being extremely modest and not want to make a big fuss about it.

"Not a big deal?! You're getting the KEY TO THE CITY! Right before the summer's over! You should be proud about this!" Weiss argued, getting annoyed of Peter's modesty.

"Even 'I' never got something like that." Sonic smiled.

"I mean. C'mon. I think we all deserve something. You've been helping me out in the city all summer." Peter said.

"We're guests to this _whole world_. You've been here protecting New York, a city that has hated you, for years. This is a big achievement." Blake smiled.

"You think so?" Peter asked.

"We know so." Tails also smiled.

"Well if you guys think I deserve this then okay." Peter said with a smile, taking pride of this proud achievement.

"All right! We're going to invite everyone to come to the festival tomorrow!" Ruby said happily.

"Let's not go overboard." Peter said with sweat-drops.

"Dinners almost ready, everyone!" May shouted from the kitchen.

"Clean yourselves up. Let's take dedicate this to Peter's achievement!" Palutena added.

"It's been a long day. I'm going upstairs to clean up." Peter said as he starts walking up the steps.

"Try not to sleep on the sink this time!" Sonic joked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Peter retorted.

As Peter passes by his bedroom on his way to the bathroom, he catches a glimpse of a picture he took with his Uncle Ben. He makes a quick stop in his room and picks up the picture frame, "Key to the city? I'm sure you'd be proud of me." Peter smiles as he sets down the picture frame and walks out of his room, fully looking forward to what tomorrow has in store for him.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Congratulations, Pete! You're getting the key to the city. Every one of our friends have come to visit. What a great way to end our summer. Huh? It's Tikal? And Madame Web? And who's that genie-looking lady? Why are you guys here? Is something going to happen?**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Festival Before Disaster**_

 **Sonic: Geez! Does Jameson guy ever shut up?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Whew! Haven't wrote a chapter this long and complicated in a while. Next chapter "should" be shorter. I hope. But it was nice to write a chapter that didn't involve saving the world and simply be about the D-Avengers doing normal stuff.**

 **To answer some questions from the Review page, stop, just stop with the Dragon Ball attack names and stuff. I've been trying to LESSEN the Dragon Ball-influence in these stories ever since** _ **Battle for Remnant**_ **(I admit I went overboard back then). No "Genki Kumodama" or "Kumo-Ken" or stuff like that, please. Spidey already has Aura Arachnid and Black Ace/Red Joker. I'm not giving any more. As for his "Web Clones", that takes too much energy to use and Peter forgot about he could do that considering his history with clones.**

 **And I'm sure people will question some of the decisions I've made in this chapter (you might already know what I'm talking about) and I don't care. Don't like it? Sorry. Can't please everybody.**


	5. Vol 1 Issue 3: Festival Before Disaster

_Vol 1 Issue 3: Festival Before Disaster_

 **Latveria, Doom's Castle**

 **A few hours before the Day of the Convergence**

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman's iconic laugh echoes the Latverian night sky from within the Masters of Evil's headquarters in Doom's Castle. Dr. Doom enters the lab where his allies are in the middle of constructing the devices needed to merge their worlds. Eggman is seen typing on the computer to input the required data into a futuristic green and black machine, glowing an ominous green energy. Doc Ock is in the middle of finishing another similar device, kneeling next to Salem who's using her magic to power up the third device and is almost done. Grimadoom's taking a nap on a nearby couch while Orbot and Cubot assist their masters in any way they can like giving Eggman a giant sandwich or handing Octavius a few tools.

" _How are the construction on the Unity Engines?"_ Doom asked his masterful allies.

Eggman is the first to answer with an ecstatic tone, "Wonderfully! The technology you stolen from Abel City has proven it's potential. With these Unity Engines, we can safely merge the dimensions without leaving a catastrophic rift in reality. We just need to place one in each dimension, then activate the Genesis Wave, and BAM, a _whole_ new universe is born. The _beauty_ of science and magic working in harmony, just like us."

" _Good."_

"To think in a few hours, we'll be rulers of a _merged_ universe. We'll practically be gods." Ock smiled while still working on his Unity Engine.

"Remnant is in need of new gods after I _eradicated_ the old ones," Salem smiled, remembering how a short while ago she killed the Brother Gods of Remnant using the Exo Stones, "Still, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. We still have the Mad Titan to contend with."

"Thanos will be NOTHING once we collect the re-scattered Exo Stones." Eggman retorted. "Even his precious Star Stone will be VULNERABLE to the Genesis Wave. Haha! I can already _taste_ their power." The mad doctor then takes a huge bite from his sandwich. "Soon, our ambitions will FINALLY be achieved!" He said with his mouth full.

"Don't you have any manners?" Grimadoom quipped, lying sideways from the couch.

Eggman finishes off the rest of his sandwich in a few short bites, "Still, I'm worried Sonic and his pesky hero pals will catch wind when we set up the Unity Engines tomorrow."

" _There's no need to worry."_ Doom assured him. _"The heroes will be too preoccupied with a festival they're holding in New York for the wall-crawler. Appropriate. They can all celebrate their last normal day before the world changes forever."_

* * *

 **Next Day…At City Hall in Manhattan**

 **Day of the Convergence**

Hundreds of New Yorkers have gathered at City Hall to celebrate their web-slinger hero receiving the key to the city as thanks for selflessly protecting the streets of New York for years. Crowds are holding large signs in Spider-Man's name. Bands marching and playing on their drums. People cheering the name of their favorite hero.

One particular teenage girl is super ecstatic being here for the festival. Her name is Kamala Khan, an avid fangirl of superheroes, especially when one of them is Captain Marvel, as evident with her signature lightning bolt emblem on her white and blue clothes. "This is _so_ awesome! Yes! I'm so glad I get to be here! This is the perfect way to spend the last day of summer vacation!" Kamala said happily. She runs to another part of the festival, unknowingly passing by a favorite hero team of hers, the D-Avengers in their street clothes, except for Team Sonic because they don't wear clothes, and Axl because he's a robot.

The D-Avengers are also here to support Peter for being awarded the Key to the City and are a bit surprised to see this many people here at City Hall. "Wow. Is it feeling like the Vytal Festival or what? It's like the whole city's here, all just for you." Weiss commented on the large crowd of people cheering Spider-Man's name.

"Usually it's an angry mob when there's this many people," Peter jokes as he takes pictures of the occasion, "This is a good change of pace. Pretty awesome."

"Don't you mean _amazing_ or _spectacular_?" Yang smugingly asked.

"Let's not overuse terms, Goldilocks." Peter remarked.

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar voice captures the D-Avengers's attention as they turn around to see Mary Jane walking up to them with a smiling wave. Accompanying her is Harry, Peter's brooding clone, Kaine, and his young mexican sidekick that he doesn't consider her a sidekick, Maria Aracely Penalba.

"HI! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Aracely happily waved to her old friends.

"Oh, it's that girl again." Weiss remarked in a dry tone as she finds Aracely weird because of her telepathic powers and has an excitable personality that matches Ruby's, which makes it worse.

"Hi, Aracely!" Ruby happily waved to her telepath friend.

"MJ, hey." Peter smiles as the two former lovebirds hug each other's presence.

"Peter, congratulations." MJ kisses Peter in the cheek as a small present for receiving such an honor today.

"Thanks." Peter said before turning to his former evil clone. "Kaine. I'm surprised you flew all the way from Houston to join us for this."

"I had _no_ intentions coming for 'this', but I promised Belladonna I'd hang out with her before she heads back to Beacon tomorrow." Kaine replied, still acting so stoic and uninterested about everything in life.

"Kaine, don't lie. You're proud for your brother." Blake smiled at her brooding, but secretly kind-hearted boyfriend.

"I'm'proud' he didn't blow up the city." Kaine replied, hiding the fact he is proud for Peter. He's just too stubborn to admit it, and shy.

"That's the kindest thing I ever heard from you." Peter joked.

"PETER!"

"Hmm?" Peter turns his head to another group of friends, this time coming from Remnant in the form of Jaune Arc and his team, Team JNPR, Saphron Cotta-Arc, her wife Terra who's holding their baby, Adrian, Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, Ilia Amitola, Penny Polendina and Sun Wukong, who've all come to congratulate Peter's achievement, even though Saphron and her family are unaware he is Spider-Man.

"Jaune! Thanks for coming." Peter shakes hands his friend in Team JNPR.

"Your welcome. This is a big day for you, Pete." Jaune replied.

"We're so proud of you, Pete. This is a big achievement _anyone_ could dream for." Pyrrha smiled for her friend.

"Coming from the Mistral Regional Champion, that says a lot. Thanks. I've gotten this far because you were all there for me." Peter said and he means it.

"Awww, your welcome…Does that mean we can join the D-Avengers?!" Nora swiftly asked.

"I'll put you on the reserved list." Peter joked.

"Reserved? I hate you." Nora said, visibly annoyed while Ren chuckles at her.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Ruby are catching up with the professors of Beacon. "Hey, old man. Did you enjoy your vacation?" Sonic asked Ozpin.

"Would you stop with that rude attitude of yours?" Glynda glared at the insensitive hedgehog.

"It went fine, thanks to you all protecting us," Ozpin answered Sonic's question despite being mildly insulted but he doesn't seem to mind since he IS an old man. He turns his head to Ruby, "I hope your time with the Avengers have prepared you and your team for your second year in Beacon. It will be tough."

"Compared to literary everything else I've been through these past few months, I seriously doubt it." Ruby smirked.

"Well, looks like we made it just in time."

Sonic and Ruby turn to face Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters of Mobius here for the festival. Accompanying her are the other Freedom Fighters, the mechanic Rotor the Walrus, the swordsman Antoine D'Coolette and his partially robotic-kicking wife Bunnie Rabbot, Big the Cat, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and her Cheese Chao friend, and Gemerl, Cream's super Gizord robot friend. Even Blaze the Cat is here for the festival.

"Sal! You guys made it!" Sonic smiled, and then turns to Blaze, "And Blaze. Wasn't expecting you to be here. What's up?"

"I felt the will of the Sol Emeralds. They… _told_ me I should be. For what reason, I do not know yet. They aren't exactly chatty." Blaze gave an ominous answer that might spell trouble.

"They probably want you to hang out with us for the day." Sonic quipped, not taking her ominous warning seriously.

"I doubt it's for that reason." Blaze remarked.

Somewhere else, Peter is in a middle of a conversation with Harry, Lucina, and Ilia. During the conversation, Lucina peeks her head out when she notices someone very familiar approaching. She happily smiles when she recognizes the person, "Father!"

Her three friends turn around to see Lucina running up to her father (from the present timeline separate from her world) Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse accompanied by his little sister, Lissa, his wife, Sumia, their fateful guard, Frederick, his best friend and amazing tactician, Robin, and the divine dragon girl, Tiki. These are the Shepherds from Chrom's timeline, but from Lucina's timeline is her cousin, Owain, and her little sister, Cynthia.

"Hey, Lucina." Chrom kindly hugs her daughter from the future.

"Chrom. Haven't bashed into any walls lately, have you?" Peter joked to his old friend from another dimension.

"Still your humor is as unfunny as usual." Chrom joked with a smile.

"I've been improving." Peter quipped as Robin walks towards him with a handshake.

"How have you been, Peter?" Robin asked.

"Same as usual. What's been going on with you? Didn't get possessed by another dragon, did you?" Peter joked, making Robin chuckle.

"No, no. That's all in the past thanks to you. Been enjoying a time of peace, with Lissa still annoying Frederick every other hour." Robin smiled.

"Ha ha. Nice. Thanks for coming here. Though it is a bit overwhelming to see all my friends from multiple dimensions coming to see me get a reward. Next thing you'll tell me little Ms. Viridi would be "big" enough to stop by and say hello, if we can see her." Peter joked. Then a second later, he gets smacked in the leg and starts hopping on one leg in pain, seeing the culprit so happens to be the Goddess of Nature from Pit's world herself, Viridi, accompanied by Pit's dark, emo clone wearing casual clothes to hide his wings, Dark Pit.

"You are _so_ annoying, as usual." Viridi glared at Peter.

"Viridi…and Dark Pit?!" Peter said in shocked to actually seeing two former enemies turned allies from Pit's world have actually come to Earth to support Peter and his achievement.

"Hey! It's Pittoo!" Pit said when he noticed his dark twin.

"Will you quit calling me that?!" Pittoo retorted with annoyance filling his voice.

"Wasn't expecting you two to be here." Palutena asked both Viridi and Pittoo as she walks up to them. "Where did you disappear to after the fight with Hades and Loki?" She asked Pittoo.

"Actually, Dark Pit works for me now. He's an officer in the Forces of Nature." Viridi answered.

"What?!" Palutena remarked in shock.

"No way!" Pit was also surprised to hear this shocking news his twin is essentially working with Palutena's rival forces.

"Can you add Kaine to that list? Those two could work great together." Peter joked.

"Shut up, moron!" Kaine retorted, who was in the area.

"Just because we fought together once doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy now." Viridi told them, denying any supposed friendship between her and the Avengers.

"Then why are you here? You HATE being in a crowd of humans." Peter asked the Goddess of Nature why she is willingly attending Peter's achievement.

"None of your business!" Viridi retorted, not wanting to admit she does have, at least, respect for the D-Avengers and doesn't mind spending putting her grudge against humanity aside to support Peter.

"Guess in that small body of yours, you do have a big heart." Peter said with a smug look.

"Do you want me to hit you again, because I will!" Viridi shouted.

Meanwhile, somewhere else around City Hall, Weiss hands the gift basket she bought yesterday to Harry, who looks surprised to receive a kind gift from her. "This is for me?" He asked.

"It's for doing a good job handling Oscorp. I'm proud of you, Harry. I've really learned a lot from you." Weiss said with a warm smile.

Harry smiles too, "Thanks. But I also got you something." He takes a little wrapped gift from his pocket and hands it to his Remnant counterpart. Weiss immediately opens it and is shocked to find it's a gold necklace. "It's your farewell gift. You've _really_ helped me out over the past few weeks and I thought I should give you something. I-I mean, if you don't like it…"

"I love it! Thanks, Harry!" Weiss smiles and hugs Harry. The two are so close to each other's face they instinctly move closer for a kiss, but a big blond football player for Midtown High rudely interrupted their sweet moment by one-arm hugging Harry.

"Harry! Great to see you, buddy!"

"F-Flash?! Where did you come from?!" Harry asked, still being hugged by Flash while Weiss stands there cross-armed, annoyed at the former bully of Midtown interrupting her first kiss with Harry.

"I'm here to root for Spidey with the gang! Spotted you a mile away! Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew you were somewhere in Europe this entire time!" Flash said, having no clue Harry really was dead for a while and was brought back.

"Hehe. Uh, right…" Harry nervously chuckled and smiled.

While that's happening, Peter is hanging out with his best friends from their respective dimensions, Sonic and Ruby, pointing them to a building, "I'm going to be swinging in from over there so you guys know where to look."

"Sweet. You should probably get going. The thing's gonna start soon." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. The secret vigilante takes a step forward, but that one step was enough to trigger a mysterious purple mist to circle around himself, Sonic, and Ruby.

"Where did this come from?!" Ruby asked.

"This feels familiar." Peter said as the three heroes are taken someplace else.

* * *

 **An Old Apartment Room**

The purple mist teleports the young trio to an old apartment room somewhere in the city. As they wonder how they got here, Peter notices he's already in his Advanced Tech Suit, "Huh? My costume? Where did this thing come from?"

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Theme of Tikal**

"Spider-Man. Sonic. Ruby. You are needed." The voice on an elderly woman spooks the trio, causing them to turn their heads to see it was Madame Web calling their names from her mystical chair that behind it is a large web that shows the images of countless Spider-Men and Women from across the multiverse.

"Madame Web? Is this where you live? You couldn't afford someplace nicer?" Peter joked.

"Silence! Now's not the time for jokes." Madame Web said, just as spiritual apparition of a familiar echidna girl appears by her side, someone Sonic instantly recognizes off the bat.

"Huh? Tikal?" Sonic remarked with a shocked face.

" _Hello again, Sonic, Spider-Man. And it's nice to finally meet you, Ruby."_ Tikal greeted the trio.

"Uh, hi?" Ruby awkwardly waved to the echidna girl. "So Madame Web and a ghost echidna girl? Is something else weird gonna show up?" She asked, and with perfect timing. Suddenly, Peter's stomach is not feeling well as a bright light glows from his chest, "Uh, Peter. Are you okay?"

"I think it's those eggs Yang made. Feels like something's out." Peter said, holding onto his chest. A glowing bright lamp flies out of Peter, which he instantly recognizes and wonders what's it doing, "Huh? That's…the Relic of Knowledge?"

Floating on Madame Web's right side, cyan smoke emanates from the lamp. Suddenly, the lamp is enveloping in the smoke, and from it, a giant, semi-nude feminine figure emerges. Her skin and hair colored blue, and decorated with gold jewelry and ornaments. The figure stretches and moans as she has been awakened once again.

" _Wonderful!"_ The genie-looking spirit lady said.

The Dimensional Trio are shocked to be meeting this woman. "H-Huh?!" Ruby remarked.

"A genie?!" Sonic remarked in surprise.

"There was another spirit living inside my body?!" Peter exclaimed.

" _I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light from Remnant to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer two questions this era."_ Jinn introduced herself to the heroes.

"Okay. Answer me this: What is going on?! Why did you three kidnap us?! I have an award ceremony to attend to if you haven't noticed." Spider-Man asked, in a joking manner, the three mysterious beings why they brought them to this old apartment building.

"Don't bother answering this one, Jinn. I got this covered." Madame Web told the spirit of the Relic of Knowledge.

" _Of course, Madame Web, but we must make this quick. We don't have a lot of time."_ Jinn complied.

"Time for what? What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Recently, I had a vision. A calamity that'll soon strike and affect ALL our worlds, bringing about the end of everything as we know it. The whole multiverse is in danger." Madame Web answered the silver-eyed warrior.

"Is that the reason why Blaze is here? Does it involve the Exo Stones, because we kinda already know what's going to happen?" Sonic asked.

"They do play an important part in the coming events. How these events transpire, I'm not entirely sure." Madame Web answered.

"Do any of you know when this "calamity" happens?" Spidey asked with air quotes.

" _Unfortunately, we're not sure."_ Tikal replied.

"Maybe genie lady might know." Sonic points his thumb at Jinn.

" _I know everything about the past and/or present, but anything in regards to the Exo Stone is out of my reach as their presence alone are too powerful for me to decipher. The best I can say is…soon, I think."_ Jinn answered awkwardly.

"That's re-assuring." Sonic quipped.

"Powerful forces will soon show their mark, and it's up to you three and your allies to stop it." Madame Web said to the trio.

"You can count on us, Madame Web." Ruby said with a determined face.

"Can we go now? The award ceremony's about to start and I do NOT want to be late!" Peter impatiently asked.

The mystic spider lady sighs and shakes her head at Peter's childish attitude, but Tikal and Jinn seems to enjoy it judging from their chuckle, "Yes, yes. You can go."

Jinn turns back in cyan smoke and goes back in the magic lamp and flies back into Peter's body, "Don't do anything weird inside my body, genie lady."

' _No promises.'_ Jinn sang.

Madame Web uses her powers to send the trio back to festival. _"Do you think they'll succeed?"_ Tikal asked the spider mystic.

"Let us pray they do. Their first test will begin soon." Madame Web replied, having an ominous, yet small idea what's going to happen pretty soon.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Latverian Embassy**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Phantom Ruby~Evil Deed**

Unknown to the people of New York, or the whole world, their dimension and their counterparts from Mobius and Remnant, the dawn of a new world has just begun. Dr. Octopus places a fully completed Unity Engine on the lawn of the Latverian Embassy. "With everyone distracted celebrating that _infernal_ Wall-Crawler and his hopeless heroics, I'm free to activate this Unity Engine without interference." He sinisterly smiled. He activates the Engine, causing a sinister green aura to surround the machine. "Dr. Octopus to the Masters of Evil. I am beginning to activate the Unity Engine here on Earth. How about the rest of you?" He contacted his sinister dimensional allies through his ear comm.

* * *

 **Mobius, Station Square**

In Sonic's dimension, Eggman has his robot underlings, specifically Orbot and Cubot, set up the Unity Engine on top of a building somewhere in Speed Highway. While the dumb-bots rest their circuitry, Eggman proceeds to activate his Engine, causing that same green aura to envelop it. "Dr. Eggman to the Masters of Evil. I'm activating the Unity Engine on Mobius as we speak, and I am getting excited!" He sinisterly grinned.

* * *

 **Remnant, City of Vale**

In Ruby's dimension, Salem telekinetically places a Unity Engine somewhere in the industrial district where no one could disturb her, but just in case she has Grimm surrounding the perimeter to kill anyone that dares disturb her greatest achievement. She types on the control panel to activate and giving the Unity Engine that green aura it loves. "Salem to the Masters of Evil. I have just completed placing the Unity Engine on Remnant. It should reach full power in a few minutes." She informed her allies.

* * *

 **Earth, Doom's Castle**

In the Genesis Reactor room, Doom looks through a window to the machine that is slowly manipulating the Chaos Stone to charge up the Genesis Wave. _"Good work, everyone. Everything is going smoothly. Just to make sure…"_ He presses a button to pop up a holographic communication screen to talk to Madame Hydra, also known as Viper, leader of Hydra. _"Are you in position?"_ The Latverian King asked her.

' _Affirmative. We have forces waiting orders at the Raft, Ryker's Island, the Vault, and Prison 42. Ready to assault.'_ Viper answered.

" _Good. Await our command. The time is almost ripe."_ Doom said gloomily.

* * *

 **BGM End**

 **Back at New York City, City Hall**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse OST-The Boogie (by Outasight)**

The whole crowd starts booging down to Singer Outasight giving a live performance of his hit music called "The Boogie" as the award ceremony is about to begin. The D-Avengers are either dancing or bopping their heads to the music with their many inter-dimensional friends as they wait for Spider-Man to make his grand entrance. The music lowers down for a bit for the mayor of New York, Bill de Blasio, to walk up stage with the Key to the City, accompanied by NYPD Police Captain, Yuri Watanabe.

The Mayor clears his throat as he's about to speak to the crowd, "Welcome, everyone. Thank you for coming here today to celebrate this glorious event in our fair city. A city that, for the past three years, was protected by a mysterious masked vigilante. Normally, we don't tolerate vigilantes taking the law to their own hands, but this person has proven, time and time again, that he is not just a vigilante, but a hero. A hero to the people. A hero who has risked his life, day and night, saving lives without thanks. So I ask you, New York, when you're dropping without a parachute, or your store is being robbed, or your house is on fire…" While the Mayor's speaking, Spider-Man lands on the edge of a rooftop building near the festival, "…Who is it that breaks your fall, puts out the flames, and saves your children?"

"SPIDER-MAAAAAN!" The crowd screamed out their answer.

"They love me." Peter said with a happy smile behind his mask.

' _Took long enough.'_ Ero quipped.

"Then let's hear it, for our one, and only Friendly Neighborhood…SPIDER-MAN!" The Mayor shouted.

The music roars back to high volume at its best part as everyone turns around to see the Amazing Spider-Man web-swinging pass the floating balloons down to meet his adoring fans. He claps the hands of many people as he could while swinging, even briefly ruffles Weiss's hair specifically to annoy her. He jumps up to the metal arc above the stage to show off and shouts, "SHAZAM!"

"He is having way too much fun." Harry commented, happy for his best friend.

"He deserves it." MJ smiles as she takes pictures of the occasion.

Spider-Man descends from his web to meet with the Mayor and Police Captain. "Hey, Yuri. Havin' fun? Wanna kiss?" Peter joked with his friend in the police force.

"No. Behave yourself. Let's just get this over with." Yuri rudely replied to the webhead.

"You don't know what you're missing." Peter quipped as he hops off his web and meets face-to-face with the mayor.

"Spider-Man, it is a privilege to honor you the ceremonial key to New York City," The Mayor hands Spider-Man the box that contains the Key to the City, "This gift means free, unfettered entry for the recipient, and the highest sign of civic trust…"

 **BGM End**

"TRUST?! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN TRUST THAT WALL-CRAWLING MENANCE!"

The music and all the chatter instantly stops the moment J Jonah Jameson opens his loud mouth to interject this momentous occasion. Spider-Man and the other D-Avengers face-palm as Jameson just had to ruin the mood for everyone.

"Why…am I 'not' surprised by this?" Yang asked while pinching her itching nose.

"It _had_ to be JJ to spoil the mood." Sonic sweatdropped.

"That guy is as worse as Qrow." Glynda insulted.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Qrow remarked.

"Mr. Mayor! Excuse me for my sudden outburst, but you have to reconsider! Spider-Man is a plague that has brought nothing but destruction to this once-great city!" Jameson argued.

"Mr. Jameson, it has been proven time and again Spider-Man is nothing but a hero. He has risked his life saving the lives of yours and everybody else _at least_ hundred times." The Mayor tried to calmly argue with the Bugle publisher but it'll take more than that to convince Jonah.

"We all wouldn't be in danger in the first place if it wasn't for him! Now I have good evidence…"

Spider-Man sighs as he rubs his bored face, _'This is gonna take a while.'_

* * *

 **Latveria, Doom's Castle**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Project Dark Gaia**

" _It is time."_ Doom and his allies stand in the Genesis Reactor room as their machine and the Unity Engines they've set in each of their dimensions are powered up and ready to serve the purpose of merging universes. All that needs to be done is for Doom to press the big red button and they'll be the gods that created a brand-new universe.

"OHOHO! I have waited a long time for this!" Eggman gleefully rubs his hands together, looking forward to the merging of worlds.

"What are you waiting for, Doom?! Press the button!" Otto hurried the metal-masked king.

"Be patient, Octavius." Salem sinisterly smiles.

" _Let's not waste any more time. Activate Genesis Wave! Now!"_ Doom presses the cosmic-reshape button on the control panel to activate the Genesis Wave. The Chaos Stone powering the Genesis Reactor starts to glow a big giant, bright light along with the Unity Engines on Earth, Mobius and Remnant. Eggman does a victory pose as he, the Masters of Evil, and all of Latveria gets consumed by the white light.

* * *

 **New York City, City Hall**

Spider-Man is still face-palming while Jameson continues to argue with the Mayor. Suddenly, his Spider-Sense goes into massive overload that it's starting to hurt his head. _'What's going on? What am I sensing?'_ He thought in his head.

"OH MY GOD!" One person shouted from the crowd as everyone turns around to see a massive bright light consuming New York City, putting everyone in a massive panic.

"What the?! What is that bright light?!" Ruby shouted.

Sonic seems to know what they're looking as he has dealt with this before. " _Oooh_ , no…This is-!" Before he could finish his sentence, he, his friends, New York, the entire world, the entire universe gets engulfed in a bright light. Even the mighty Thanos who was approaching Earth from his warship was helpless against the Genesis Wave and was too engulfed in its light. The worlds of Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY are seen floating together in space. They start to spin around with each other, getting faster and faster until they suddenly collide into one new world and new universe. A world larger than the original three. A united world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! Where are we?! Is this Vale?! No, wait! It looks like New York! Station Square?! What's going on?! This is hurting my head! Huh? The Raft is under attack by Hydra?! This can't be a coincidence! We have to do something and sort this out!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Worlds Collide**_

 **Ruby: This was supposed to be the best day ever! Now it's turned into the worst day ever!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: The Parker Luck strikes again, this time bringing a Genesis Wave that has fused the universes of Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY into one. Welcome to the United World, ladies and gentlemen, and our first stop is the Raft and a couple of old friends. Some kind. Some bad. Some demonic. It's gonna be a disaster in the next chapter.**


	6. Vol 1 Issue 4: Worlds Collide

_Vol 1 Issue 4: Worlds Collide_

 **Somewhere deep in space in this new United Universe…**

Thanos stands tall in the bridge of his battleship as the white light of the Genesis Wave finished its work. The Mad Titan didn't flinch or make a sound when he was engulfed by the reality-shaping wave. He's just more curious on what exactly just happened after it had done its work, _'That light. What was that all about? It doesn't "look" like anything's changed, and yet I get the distinct feeling something was. What would that be?'_ He turns to one of his men in charge of scanning the universe for anomalies. "Report." He simply said, crossing his arms.

"My lord. It would appear that the space-time continuum has been altered. The entire universe completely changed. _Merged_ , I would say." The solider informed his scary lord and master.

"Where did the wave originate?" Thanos asked with an indifferent expression, not fazed by the fact his whole universe has fused together with two other universes.

"Earth. But I've lost its location in the system. It's either gone, or dislocated. Our whole map has become erratic I don't even know where WE are. We've become separated from the rest of our forces! Everyone's been scattered!" The solider replied, effectively telling his master their lost in this new endless space.

"Lord Thanos! Emergency!" Another of Thanos's soldiers runs out a door to bring urgent news to his master. "The Star Stone has suddenly disappeared from its containment field!"

"What?! Where is it?!" Thanos asked angrily.

"W-We don't know, my lord! We're looking into it as we speak!" The solider fearfully replied, afraid he might receive the fury of the Titan.

"Find it, now! And locate the rest of our forces, or I'll have ALL your heads!" Thanos threatened his whole army.

"Y-Yes, sir! My apologizes, sir!" The solider nervously saluted and hurried on back.

Thanos growls and turns to the window, staring out into an entirely new space unknown to him. A new universe filled with planets and civilizations from different universes, each one ripped for conquest by the Titan's hands. But that'll be for later as he has more important matters to question, starting with, "What did the Earthlings do this time?"

* * *

 **Unified World, New Vale City (Fusion of Marvel's New York City, Sonic's Station Square, and RWBY's City of Vale)**

"Urgggh…My head…" A groggy Spider-Man holds onto his pounding head as he tries to keep himself still. His vision is blurry and his ears were popped from all the loud noise. "Ugggh…I swear if we're stuck in that white void again…" His vision is slowly coming back. He's barely able to see the crowd of people that were here for his award ceremony running for their lives and screaming intensely. Among the crowd are apparently some Mobians and Faunus, both species who weren't there a minute ago. "What's going on…My Spider-Sense…it's…blaring…." He blinks a few times as he follows the direction where his Spider-Sense is pointing at, which happens to a spiraling Bullhead aircraft from Remnant about to crash down on City Hall. "W-WHAT THE?!" He exclaimed after fully regaining his vision.

Everyone screams for their lives as the Bullhead's about to crash down on everybody. Spider-Man quickly does what he's best at: shooting large amounts of webbing to catch the Bullhead just a few feet before it dropped down the civilians. "A Bullhead? What's that doing here?" He asked himself. His Spider-Sense then warns him of a sudden Beowolf Grimm popping out of nowhere to the stage and lunges at Peter. The webhead was able to dodge its ferocious lunge and quickly puts an end to it with a single punch. "Grimm?! But they shouldn't-?!" Peter is suddenly cut off by the barrage of energy bullet coming from three Egg Pawns. He quickly leaps up and destroys them with a web slam to the ground. "Egg Pawns too? Are we under attack? No. This is different. Something…Something happened that brought them here." He turns to see Captain Watanabe looking relatively unharmed as she helps the Mayor back to his feet. He zips over to talk to her, "Yuri, what's going on here?"

"I don't know! Isn't this your department?!" Yuri asked as she doesn't have an answer for all this weirdness.

"I don't know either!" Peter retorted.

"I'll take the Mayor to a safe place! You focus on keeping the streets clear from all this chaos!" Yuri instructed him.

"Right! Stay safe!" Spidey nodded as he leaps over to deal with the new chaos that has infested this new fused city.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Battle Theme #1**

Panic is spreading throughout the city. Escaped convicts and muggers are smashing cars and robbing banks. Badniks making a mess on the streets. And worst of all, we have Grimm of all types causing a ruckus and destroying the city. Too bad for all of them this city's jammed-packed with heroes, heroes from different dimensions who are already at the scene and ready to clean house, starting with the D-Avengers, Freedom Fighters, Shepherds, and all their friends who originally came here for a good time are now geared up to fight and protect the city.

"Heroes! Move out and save civilians! Go, go!" Sally Acorn commanded the large united group of heroes to save as many lives as they can.

Members of Team JNPR help destroy the Grimm and Egg Pawns to allow the likes of Antoine and Axl to direct people to a safe place. Scarlet Spider catches people falling from a collapsing building with a web net, though those that weren't in its vicinity we're safely caught by Gemerl, Penny and Tiki. Big the Cat effortlessly lifts a car trapping some Faunus and throws it at a Death Stalker for Frederick to finish off. Lissa was in the middle of healing some Mobians with her healing staff when some normal New York muggers were about to jump her, but Glynda intervened and with a stern look on her face, telekinetically throws them aside.

More debris was about to fall on top of a familiar married couple of dog-eared Faunus until Spider-Man zipped in and saved them before they were smooshed. "Are you guys are…" Peter takes another look at the Faunus pair he saved and is shocked to see it's some old friends he made during his first venture adventure in Remnant. "Wait?! You're Mr. and Mrs. Burnsides! What are you two doing here?!" He asked the couple, who are really Remnant counterparts of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben with dog ears.

"Peter?" May Burnside recognizes the hero as she and her husband are aware of his secret identity. "We don't know. We were hanging out in Vale then suddenly we're here."

"You two go to a safe place. We got this under control." Peter ordered them.

"Sure thing, son. Good luck!" Ben Burnside nodded and helps his wife to a safe zone while Peter returns to saving people.

Lucina finds herself in the middle of slicing down Grimm alongside her father and Ozpin. "What are the Creatures of Grimm doing in New York? Surely Salem isn't attacking?" Lucina asked.

"I don't think this is Salem's doing. Something's different, about everything here." Ozpin replied as he can sense something is truly different about New York.

Our favorite blue hedgehog finds himself boosting through a line of Grimm and Egg Pawns while taking notice about his surroundings and spots the difference, "Something's different. Are we SURE we're still in New York, because some of these buildings look like they belong in Station Square. I think I even saw Casinopolis somewhere here."

"Maybe we're in Vale, because I _definitely_ remember this building!" Ruby points to the "From Dust Till Dawn" store that should belong in Vale, now suddenly it's in New York. An Ursa Grimm suddenly roars behind Ruby and prepares to strike the silver-eyed girl. Ruby immediately shines the light from her silver-eyes to destroy the Grimm easily, panting a bit afterward as she's still getting a hang of her special power, "All that training is starting to pay off." She would've been attacked by a squadron of rampaging Egg Pawns if someone didn't destroy them in time.

"EMBIGGEN!" A giant elastic fist slams on the Badniks thanks to one of the newest young superheroes in recent months, Kamala Khan, who was participating in the festival, now in costume known as Ms. Marvel.

Ruby gasped in happiness after being saved by Ms. Marvel, "You're Ms. Marvel!"

"And you're Scarlet Rose!" Ms. Marvel shared Ruby's excited personality. "This is so awesome! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you! I'm like your biggest fan!"

"Really?! Me too!" Ruby excitedly replied as she's been following Ms. Marvel's heroics for a while now.

"Really?!" Ms. Marvel gasped in shocked and joy.

"Can you two FOCUS AND HELP?!" Weiss shouted while encasing muggers in ice.

Elsewhere, Spider-Man and Qrow are working together stomping robbers and fighting Egg Pawns. "I'm starting to think are combined bad luck is what brought this!" Qrow joked about his Misfortune Semblance and Peter's naturally bad Parker Luck is what's causing all this inter-dimensional trouble.

"We really need to stop hanging out together!" Peter quipped while kicking a Beringel's head off.

"So you admit it! This is all your fault!"

Peter and Qrow turn to J Jonah Jameson standing right next to them and, as usual, blaming this city attack on Spider-Man. "You have got to be kidding me." Peter remarked.

"If you and the other so-called heroes don't clean up your mess right now, the Daily Bugle will be putting out a reward for any apprehension of you costumed vigilantes who are brought to us alive-!" Suddenly, literary popping up out of nowhere is the teleporting X-Man, Nightcrawler sitting on top of Jameson.

"Let's take you to a safe place where you can continue ranting, no?" Nightcrawler smiled as he teleports himself with Jameson in tow.

"Nightcrawler, you are da MAN!" Spidey smiled, grateful for Nightcrawler saving his ears from Jameson's constant yapping.

Next to a Station Square building, Blake kicks down a crook while Blaze the Cat burns the Grimm to a crisp with her flames. One Egg Pawn was about to shoot their backs, but another cat in black stomps it to pieces. "Black Cat?" Blake is surprised to see Felicia Hardy, sometimes cat thief and hero, appearing to help lessen the carnage.

"Was in the neighborhood. I can't let you cats have all the fun." Felicia joked with her usual, seductive sounding voice.

Blake and Blaze smirked. "Then sharpen your claws 'cause we're gonna have loads of fun." Black Tiger said. Black Cat does unsheathe her claws and the three inter-dimensional cats work together once more to defend the city.

Chrom, Dark Pit, and Pyrrha all join forces attacking the incoming enemy troops. The Ylisse Prince slices up an Egg Pawn while Pyrrha throws her new energy-powered javelin thanks to the ISO-Dust through a Lancer, all with Dark Pit flying through the skies and striking down anything that dares get in his way. He lands down next to the other two just as large Sphinx Grimm roars at their faces. Too bad it won't be roaring for long. From the skies is a flying car that has the number "4" painted on it, and someone in rocky orange wearing blue pants drop down and shouts, "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME," stomping the Sphinx and creates a crater in the process. "You guys give the name Grimm a bad rep! Let me show ya what Ben Grimm can do!" Ben Grimm, also known as The Thing starts clobbering the Grimm until it was nothing.

Assisting the heroes are two more members of the famous Fantastic Four, the Human Torch and the Invisible Woman. Torch roasts some more Grimm and Egg Pawns while the Invisible Woman uses a force field to blow away escaped convicts.

"Invisible Woman! Thank goodness you're here! Where's Doctor Richards?!" Sally asked.

"Reed's at the lab investigating what brought all these things here! He sent us to assist you guys!" Susan answered the Mobian Princess of Acorn.

"Good! Hopefully he'll learn something." Sally replied.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Ruby, and Sonic are on their own dealing with this dimensional crisis. Ruby continues to use her Silver Eyes to disintegrate any Grimm in the vicinity, which does put a strain in her body. Spider-Man also uses Perfect Synchro to color his eye lenses red and blue to unleash a similar, but devastating shockwave that destroys the Grimm as well. "You holding up, Rubes?" Peter asked.

"Fine!" Ruby replied, slicing a Badnik in half.

"Don't strain yourself. You haven't mastered your power yet. Stop if you reached your limit." Peter advised while continuing to use the Perfect Synchro shockwave.

 **BGM End**

With a single fast kick, Sonic knocks out what appears to be the remaining crook in the area. He and everyone else pants in exhaustion. "I think that's all of them." The hedgehog believed.

' _Just in this area. Several spots in Manhattan are still being attacked.'_ The Freedom Fighter's A.I. friend, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, informed the united heroes.

"So what's going on?" Axl asked, looking confused of the situation as a whole.

"That's what I'd like to know, please!" Viridi said.

"HEROES!"

The Unified Heroes turn to a Quinjet landing on the ground. It opens up to reveal Maria Hill, the strict second-in-command of S.H.I.E.L.D., walking out to greet them. "I have an urgent job for you!" She told the heroes.

"Hill, can it wait? We have more important matters like stopping the city from tearing apart!" Spider-Man quipped.

"So a massive breakout from four of the biggest supervillain prisons are not important enough?!" Hill retorted with an annoyed tone in her voice, shocking everyone of this horrifying news.

"WHAAAT?! A PRISON BREAKOUT?!" Pit shouted.

"Of now of all times! That must explain all the escaped criminals!" Qrow said in surprise.

"Spider-Man! Fury wants your team to get to the Raft immediately! Agent Coulson will take you there via Quinjet! We already have other heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents securing the Vault and Prison 42, but I'm gonna need another team to secure Ryker's Island!" Hill ordered.

"We'll go!" Jaune answered the order for Team JNPR, but he won't be the only one coming along. "I'm gonna need more members! Scarlet Spider! Hummingbird! Pittoo! Owain! Ms. Marvel! Amy! Cream! You're coming along!"

"Awesome! My first-ever team up with other heroes! I am totally gonna blog this!" Ms. Marvel said excitedly.

"Good choice picking me, my friend! My sword hand still twitches for battle!" Owain said, putting his right hand over his face for some reason.

"Good lord, let's get this over with." Scarlet Spider said, really wanting for this day of weirdness to end already.

"The rest of us will stay here and secure the city." Sally said, standing with the rest of the united heroes.

"This is not how I thought this day would turn out." Spidey said as the D-Avengers walk inside the Quinjet.

"Honestly, I was kinda expecting it." Weiss joked.

Peter walks up to the cockpit to see Agent Phil Coulson piloting the jet, "Coulson!"

"Strap in, everybody! We're heading out!" Coulson said. Everyone does what their told and put on their seatbelts as the Quinjet takes off for the Raft. "Director Fury wants to talk to you guys." Coulson presses a button to lower down a monitor. It has the words "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM DIRECTOR NICK FURY" on-screen as the African-American director appears on screen.

' _Heads up, people. This is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I called you here because we have, uh…a bit of a situation.'_ The monitor switches to a view of the Raft, one of the maximum security prisons in the world that houses the worst supervillains mankind has to offer. _'As we speak, the supervillain prison known as the Raft is under attack by agents of Hydra.'_

"Hydra? Are they the ones behind all this?" Blake muttered as she continues listening to Fury.

' _Several prisoners have already escaped their cells. Level Seven threats like Hobgoblin. Sabretooth. Living Laser. Carnage. Some have even escaped the island. S.H.I.E.L.D. has agents on sight but we NEED your help. Get to the Raft and do what you can…Good Luck.'_ And with that, Fury cuts off transmission as they approach the Raft and all its escaped supervillains and Hydra soldiers attacking all over the prison.

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-The Sinister Six**

"This isn't good…" Tails slowly shakes his head to be witnessing the largest prison breakout he's ever seen.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks." Yang said, staying optimistic.

"Love the optimism. But in my experience…when it looks bad…it's usually worse." Spider-Man looks out the window to see his old electrifying playmate, Electro has spotted the Quinjet and prepares to blast it out of the sky. "LOOK OUT!" Peter exclaimed as his Spider-Sense tingles just as Electro blasts the jet with a powerful electric shock, causing everything to spiral out of control.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" The D-Avengers screamed for their lives as they are locked inside a spiraling erratic jet on fire about to crash to the Raft.

"Coulson!" Peter hurriedly turned to their pilot for an urgent update.

"It's no good! Controls are fried!" Coulson informed.

"Brace for impact!" Spidey shouted, prompting Weiss and Palutena to put up a magic barrier around the Quinjet. The jet crashes onto the landing pad zone outside of the Raft. Miraculously, the barrier held up, and besides few cramps, coughs and cuts, the heroes walked out of the jet unharmed.

 **BGM End**

"Is everyone okay?" Peter asked his team.

"Yeah." Lucina replied for the group.

Then out of nowhere, Electro hovers above the heroes and mockingly laughs at them. "Welcome to the party. _Just_ in time for the fireworks…" He says as Hydra agents confront the heroes, pointing their various weapons at them while Electro laughs and escapes the island.

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Out of the Frying Pan Mission Theme 4**

The D-Avengers and Coulson stand together as one. "Guys, you know what to do?" Spider-Man asked, exercising his right arm.

"Assemble!" Ruby shouted.

The united heroes start taking on the band of Hydra agents as the opposition fires at them. Spider-Man whips out the concrete to use as large web whips to spiral in and demolish the Hydra soldiers. Sonic slides under gunfire from a Hydra Gunner and kicks his gun away before roundhouse kicking his side. Ruby slices up their guns and transforms into rose petals and circle around a group for some speedy scythe work. Tails whacks his namesakes on a Hydra footsolider. Weiss freezes Hydra's gun before and strikes them with electricity. Pit double kicks a Hydra Annihilator before releasing a cluster of arrows to pin them to the wall. Axl plays around with a Hydra Gunner before finally finishing him and his posse. Knuckles brawls with a Hydra goon wearing a hi-tech Power Brawler suit that matches the echidna's strength but it didn't take long for Knuckles to overcome him and slams him to the water beside him. Blake strikes down another Annihilator while using her clones to escape their wrath. Lucina deflects their bullets and gives a loud war-cry as she runs up and spin-sword slash a few Hydra minions to the ground. Palutena blasts down a dozen of Hydra's men all while Yang uppercuts another Hydra Power Brawler. Agent Coulson is also pretty good in this fight, able to take down a couple Hydra soldiers with just his gun.

"That seems to be it for now, but we're not done." Coulson said while meeting up with the D-Avengers. "We need to bring this place under control. One of you have to head for the main control center and see how bad the situation is. Reactivate security, restore power, lock down the cells, prevent any more criminals escaping! I need to assist any S.H.I.E.L.D. that's still alive!"

"We got this, Coulson! Tails, Ruby, Knuckles, and Pit will head for the control center and restore power. Sonic, Yang, Palutena, and Weiss will stay outside and prevent more crooks leaving the island. The rest of us will head into the main cell block to restore security and take down as many baddies as we can." Spider-Man gave his teammates assignments they could agree on.

"I'm impress. You actually CAN lead a team." Coulson joked.

"I mean, I am _pretty_ good." Peter said.

"Don't flatter yourself. Let's go, people! We have work to do! Coulson commanded.

"Yeah, what he said!" Peter remarked.

The Dimensional Heroes rush off to their respective assignments starting with Spider-Man's squad, consisting of himself, Blake, Axl, and Lucina. They head inside to the main cell block of the Raft but everything looks a little different. Instead of just the Raft, it looks like it merged with Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic's World and an Atlas Prison from Remnant. Now the prison has a pool of toxic purple liquid and twisted chemical pipes escaping prisoners like the White Fang are running on.

"This is not normal." Lucina commented on this merged prison.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man is already fighting a swarm of escaped superpowered prisoners while making a joke, "Everyone just quietly go back into your cell and lock the door behind you! Okay? Please?"

"Come get some, snakelovers!" Axl quipped, fighting alongside Blake against more Hydra agents.

Blake rushes in and was quickly able to reactivate security. "Security's back on-!" The cat Huntress was suddenly blasted by the villainous being made of purple pure energy, the Living Laser. "Living Laser!" She exclaimed.

" _I'm not going back in that cell!"_ Living Laser fires another laser blast at Blake but she was ready for him and dodged it. Lucina strikes at Laser as Spider-Man stomps on his back.

"It's getting pretty complicated on our end! What's going on with the rest of you?!" Peter contacted his friends through their comms.

* * *

 **Outside the Raft**

"Not good! They have a whole army out here!" Sonic replied while his squad contends with a combination of Hydra soldiers taking shots at them while criminals are escaping. Weiss puts up a tall earth wall to prevent them from escaping, too bad it wasn't strong enough to hold the Rhino who shattered it and escaped with a few more escapees. And the likes of Palutena and Yang are simply getting handled by the combined efforts of the wind-manipulating mutant, Whirlwind and the gravity master, Graviton.

* * *

 **Raft's Main Control Room**

Ruby's squad was able to finish off the mind-controlling ape villain, Mandrill and enter the Main Control Room. Tails does his thing and restores power to the prison. And thanks to Spider-Man's team, the security cameras are back online and is able to see everything going on in the Raft. "Power is restored and security cameras are functional!" Tails informed the team.

' _How does it look?'_ Peter asked.

"Well…it looks like the entire population of the Raft has escaped. Every superpowered lunatic are out in the open!" Tails informed.

' _Ha. For a second there I thought you were serious.'_ Peter said, thinking he's joking.

"I 'am' serious."

"This is nuts! I hope Jaune and the others are doing better!" Ruby wondered what her sister team, Team JNPR and their squad, are handling the Ryker Breakout.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Ryker's Island**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Out of the Frying Pan Mission Music Theme 1**

"Who thought it was a good idea to bring rockets into a prison?!" Scarlet Spider shouted, avoiding a rocket an escaped convict fired at him. Jaune leads his team of young heroes to subdue the prisoners of Ryker's Island and bring back order, and it's going pretty smoothly compared to the nightmare back at the Raft. Ryker's look to have fused with Oil Ocean Zone from Sonic's World, causing some heroes and criminals to accidently slip from the slippery oil splats.

After bashing a prisoner with his shield, Jaune notices a group of prisoners on top of a rooftop guarding an officer trapped behind a door. "Someone's trapped up there! Someone go help them!"

"Got it!" Scarlet Spider zips to the rooftop along with Cream, Ren, and Pyrrha. The three teens, and kid rabbit, easily defeat the prisoners and rescue the officer.

"They're coming!" The Officer gestures everyone to run away from more escaped prisoners and Hydra agents.

' _Where is everybody?! They're attacking my car!'_ The Warden of Ryker's is seen being attacked by more prisoners, including those belonging in the White Fang.

"Help the Warden!" Jaune ordered.

"It would be my pleasure!" Owain grinned, rushing with Amy, Nora, and Hummingbird to save the Warden. Owain slashes down his sword on one prisoner as Amy and Nora smack the big brutes with their respective hammers, ending with Hummingbird using her telepathic powers to "scare" the prisoners and tell them to hide back in their cells.

"That was easy!" Aracely smiled.

"Could this get any worse?!" Ms. Marvel asked as she becomes surprised at a runaway truck heading towards her direction. She enlarges her hands to slow down the vehicle long enough for Jaune to swoop in and knock the driver out.

"Now they're stealing a chopper!" Pyrrha spotted a few prisoners stealing a chopper to escape. Pittoo flies in and kicks them off the chopper so it can explode as it crashes to the ground.

"Are we done here?" Dark Pit asked before getting shot by a Hydra Annihilator holding his big gun.

"Nope. We're definitely not." Ms. Marvel quipped.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Negative Zone, Prison 42**

Just like the other two prisons, Prison 42 is also under assault from Hydra after being fused with the remains of Prison Island from Sonic's World after it was destroyed during the Space Colony ARK incident involving Shadow's first appearance. The merge of these two prisons have helped a lot of superpowered criminals escape their cells, despite the best efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to hold them off. But there is one prisoner here they cannot let escape no matter the cost. A dangerous and incredibly insane villain who's been imprisoned in Prison 42 for months after his failed attempt to conquer all of reality.

"All units! Rendezvous at Prisoner 1610's cell! I repeat! We CANNOT let that monster escape!" A band of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents race to this supposed Prisoner 1610's cell room. They enter the room to find heated with flame marks. A daunting cackle filled with insanity echoes throughout the chamber, prepping the guards to raise their weapons and shoot anything that moves. "We know you're in here! Come out and show yourself!" A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shouted.

From the shadows, a fireball hits a man in the face, burning his skin right off him. All other agents shoot the monster hiding in the shadows, forcing the demonic-looking monstrosity with horns, blue pants and green skin lunge out of his hiding place, grabbing two more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and slam their heads to the ground. The monster roars and burns the remaining soldiers to a crisp. With the resistance out of the way and his path to freedom not far away, the monster smiles and wastes no time running out of the dimensional prison with only one thing left to say, _**"PAAARKERRRRRRR!"**_

* * *

 **Back at The Raft**

Spider-Man is almost done activating the terminal that'll lock down all the open cell blocks while the rest of his squad are about finish the Hydra soldiers. "There. That should keep the rest of the cells locked up tight. Wish we could've gotten here sooner to stop the bleeding." Peter said somberly, ashamed there was nothing else they could've done stopping the breakout.

"Aye. But at least we prevented any more prisoners from escaping and causing carnage." Lucina said to cheer up her leader.

"Where is Carnage?" Peter asked about the crazed symbiote that is actually called Carnage, who also broke out of his cell.

' _He escaped, along with a dozen other supervillains. Maaaybe more.'_ Yang informed him through comm.

Let's rendezvous at the main courtyard and assist any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." Spidey ordered his team.

A minute later, the whole D-Avengers reassembles at the courtyard looking quite happy that, despite a number of dangerous supervillains and craze convicts that escaped prison, they did a decent job securing the Raft.

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense starts to tingle, as something what appears to be a flaming meteorite makes a blazing landing in front of the Avengers. Immediately afterwards, a powerful vortex of flames erupts from the landing site that creates wind currents so strong it almost blows away the heroes.

"What is that?!" Knuckles asked about the sudden flame vortex.

" _ **PARKER!"**_ A booming, deep, and menacing voice practically holds Peter's heart, causing his eyes to widen as he is all too familiar with it. A menacing figure with demonic red eyes rises through up the flames, standing as an intimidating 7-foot monster with devilish horns sticking out. The demon takes one large step out of the flames, then another to reveal his wholesome scaly green skin and sharp teeth. The D-Avengers stand shocked as half of them recognizes this monster, but he wasn't always a monster. He used to be an insane villain in a Halloween costume that loves to throw pumpkin bombs. But in recent months he has become something more. A mutated monster with the fetish of throwing fireballs and melting people's faces. He now confronts his most hated arch-nemesis, Spider-Man, who he also knows is Peter Parker. Why? Because this monster is actually Norman Osborn. The Green Goblin. The monster of so many tragedies in Peter's history, and is now back to exact his revenge against him and his friends.

" _ **I'm sorry! Is this a bad time for our reunion?"**_ Goblin joked as his maniacal cackle echoes throughout the Raft.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Spider-Man: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service! Of all the times, this is probably the worst time to fight Goblin, and he looks madder than ever! It's not my fault! Okay, it partially is, but seriously. Why do we have to do this now, Norman? You should've escaped while you can, but NOPE. Now I gotta kick your butt again.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Fiery Vengeance**_

 **Spider-Man: It's official. We gotta stop hosting parties for me. It always ends up causing universal trouble.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: This chapter was filled with nothing but chaos. Goblin's back but don't expect him to be ANYWHERE NEAR as powerful as he previously was in** _ **Battle for Remnant**_ **. I have given him the giant "Nerf Effect". He has lost practically all the powers he gained during that story because admittedly, after re-reading some chapters in** _ **Battle for Remnant**_ **, I am embarrassed I made him a little too OP. Which at times made sense considering he injected himself with the fusion between the unpredictable, and dangerously power ISO-8 and his Goblin (OZ) Formula. Not to mention he had the ISO-Oz Sapphire, which is basically an unstable Cosmic Cube (It's been long confirmed the ISO-8 is capable of creating Cosmic Cubes). Still, his power-ups kinda got a little ridiculous so I nerfed him. He'll still be a dangerous threat next chapter as he is still immortal and has his "Demon Aura" (a corrupted Aura because of Osborn's insane and crazy soul, and the effects of the ISO-Oz Formula he injected into himself. Think of it as the Satsui no Hado from** _ **Street Fighter**_ **). No Semblance. He lost that ability too, but he still has his "Primal" and "Shin" Forms.**

 **What did you enjoy about this chapter? Leave your comments in the Review section.**


	7. Vol 1 Issue 5: Fiery Vengeance

_Vol 1 Issue 5: Fiery Vengeance_

 **The Raft, Courtyard Area**

' _Yeah, this is EXACTLY what I need in my life right now…'_ Spidey jokes in his head, and for good reason too. He and his team are staring face-to-face with the mutated menace that almost destroyed reality, the Green Goblin, who recently broke out of prison thanks to the fusion of worlds. An enemy that Spidey, and even Team RWBY, personally loathe for all the mayhem and torture he caused them during their last encounter. _'Then again, it has only been almost 30 minutes since I last feared for my life.'_ He joked again.

" _ **RRRWWAAAAAARGH!"**_ Goblin roared loudly, sending a frightening chill to the likes of Team RWBY, Tails, and Pit's bones. The rest stay focus and glare at their hated enemy.

"Where ya been, Gobby? Vacation?" Peter joked.

" _ **Shut your mouth!"**_ Goblin furiously retorted, clearly unhappy and full of rage since his last defeat at the hands of the Wall-Crawler. _**"You have no idea how 'long' I have waited for another chance to kill you and EVERYONE who denied me my rightful position in the universe! I 'recognize' some of you…"**_ His sinister red eyes turn to Team RWBY and Team Sonic.

"Goblin…" Ruby muttered in anger, as her team and Sonic's team get into a fighting stance.

" _ **But I'm unfamiliar who these are…'**_ Goblin turns to face Lucina, Pit, Palutena, and Axl.

"I 'know' who you are," Lucina scowled, "You're the Demon King who almost destroyed all our worlds."

" _ **Seems my reputation precedes me. Doesn't matter. The sins of Parker will be shared among his friends,"**_ Goblin starts growling as his rage fuels the fire slowly enveloping his body, _**"You impudent fools…You took away my godhood…CRUSHED my Goblin Empire of Reality…You've gone too faaar…"**_ He then explodes in flames as he yells, _**"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT!"**_

"Heh. Revenge? Punishment? Have you been sampling your grandad's cough medicine again?" Peter joked, which did nothing but irritated Osborn to the next level.

" _ **HRAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ Enraged, Goblin opens his mouth and fires a giant beam of flames at the Dimensional Heroes.

"YIKES!" Peter yelped as the heroes immediately jumped out of the flames as it torches half of the courtyard.

"Why did you had to irritate him even further?!" Weiss yelled at Peter.

"It's what I do."

 **BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Chasing Theme**

" _ **PARKER! Tear the flesh from your bones!"**_ Goblin roars as he imbues flames into his fists and lunges to attack Spider-Man up close and personal.

"Can you hit yourself for a second while I go get a glass of water?" Spidey quipped, ducking and dodging Goblin's fists of flames. He web flip-kicks from the jaw before Goblin head-butts the hero and brutally smacks him away while cackling insanely.

"Over here, Gobby!" Axl smirks while pelting the mutated human with bullets, distracting him while Sonic does some swift kicks to his face before delivering a spin attack that knocks him back a few.

Goblin snarls as he recognizes Sonic from their last encounter, _**"Yooooou…"**_

"Hiya, Gobs. We've never been properly introduced. My name is Sonic and I'm gonna smack the GREEN right off you!" Sonic smugingly mocked.

" _ **You act so much like Parker! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"**_ Goblin pounds the ground so hard he unleashes a fire wave Sonic avoids. He then throws a barrage of fireballs at the hedgehog, but Sonic just smirks and easily avoids the projectiles with his speed to the point of playing around. _**"How fast is this hedgehog?!"**_ Goblin asked, irritated.

Sonic makes a sudden bounce off Osborn's head into the sky, "Catch me if you can!"

" _ **GRAAAAAAAGH!"**_ Goblin roars as he unleashes another flame breath that cuts the sky, aimed straight for the airborne hero.

"Uh-oh!" Sonic narrowly avoids the flame blast but was knocked out the sky and falls on a Chemical Plant road.

It was Ruby's turn to try her hand on Osborn. While Pit's in the air, pelting Goblin with arrows, the silver-eyed hero tackles the monster with her Semblance, quickly changing out of it and delivers a diagonal scythe slash on his chest. "Don't think I've forgiven you for what you done, Goblin. We've beaten you before, and so help me we're gonna do it again!" Ruby scowled, having not forgotten all the pain, torture and suffering he caused on her, her friends, and her entire world.

" _ **I remember…You child…How could a child defeat the Great Goblin King…You defy your MASTER?!"**_ In a fit of rage, Goblin explodes while unleashing many powerful fireballs out of his body that homes in on Ruby, _**"I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SAME HELL AS YOUR MOTHER!"**_

Ruby grunts in rage after he brought up her dead mother, "You'll regret crossing that line!" She uses her Semblance to fly out of the fireballs and strikes Norman with her scythe. Goblin blocks her and her successive strikes, grabbing her throat and slams her to the floor. He laughs as he starts crushing her head with his large foot, causing her to cry out in pain.

" _ **What's the matter? Finished already?"**_ Goblin cackled.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Spider-Man swings in and kicks Goblin off his surrogate little sister. He grabs Ruby and retreats before Goblin could attack them again. "You okay, petals?" He genuinely asked her.

Ruby rubs her aching head, "Peachy…"

Palutena was able to encase Goblin in a sphere of light, "This light is too strong for your darkness to break."

" _ **RRAAAAAGH!"**_ Goblin roars and, to Palutena's surprise, he breaks free with an explosion of loud flames.

"What is this aura I'm sensing from him? It feels…demonic." Palutena sensed something is off about Goblin's power.

"Goblin's one of a kind. Like Ruby and the others, he has an aura, but his is more demon-like" Peter starts explaining Goblin's Demon Aura, "His aura's corrupted. Highly destructive and unstable. No doubt because of his _already_ insane soul and mind, and who knows how much of the ISO-8 enhanced Goblin Formula he injected into himself."

The destructive Goblin clashes with Blake and Lucina simultaneously, throwing flaming fists and fireballs that the girls block and dodge. Tails was able to shoot an energy sphere from his Energy Arm Cannon that staggers Goblin slightly. The mutant growls and would've blasted the fox out of the sky if his flames suddenly didn't turn off on their own. _**"What?!"**_ He asked before he got kicked by Blake and Lucina.

"What's the matter, Osborn?! You're a lot weaker than you were last time! What happened to all those new powers or the ability to summon Grimm, huh?" Blake taunted the mutant Goblin, noticing he's not nearly as strong as he was last time.

"Seems like the beatdown we gave ya weakened you. That's what happens when you play around in the cosmic sandbox. That Oz Sapphire was made with incredibly unstable ISO-8. It was basically a Cosmic Cube eating away your very soul, which I'm surprised you even have one." Spider-Man joked.

" _ **I'm still strong enough to eviscerate all of you!"**_ Goblin lariats Spider-Man through a building, and then charges a large fireball near Blake and Lucina's stomachs, releasing it, blasting them away.

"HEY, GOBLIN!"

" _ **Huh-?"**_ Goblin turns around only to get brutally punched in the face by Yang.

"THAT was for Gwen Stacy!" Yang said. She didn't know the Gwen Stacy who died in this world, but she's at least best friends with the one from another dimension, the one who is Spider-Woman. So in a way, she's avenging her friend.

" _ **Huh?!"**_ Goblin is left confused.

"And THIS is for throwing me off a bridge!" Yang proclaimed as she delivers a full-powered punch on Osborn. She says this because of the recent time-traveling adventure involving her past, child self getting thrown off a bridge along with Gwen by Goblin. Because of a temporal paradox, Yang remembers those events vividly, giving her more reason to hate Osborn. Too bad for him since he doesn't remember anything from the altered timeline at all.

" _ **What the devil are you talking about?! I don't remember throwing you off a bridge! You think you'd be more mad I blew off your arm-AAAARGH!"**_ Goblin screamed after getting rocket-punched by Yang's robotic, vibranium arm.

"Thanks for that. Now I can punch you from a distance," Yang quipped, "But I ain't done yet." She stands the other members of Team RWBY to activate a special feature in their custom-made suits thanks to Spider-Man and Tails. The accents on their clothes glow a respective neon-color to match their color scheme, signifying their going into their Maiden Style Change, artificial Maiden powers based off the four elemental Maidens of Remnant that uses magic, now remade using science and the lovely ISO-8.

For Ruby though, she enters her own unique Maiden Style Change called "Lunar Maiden Style", a silver and black variant of her current costume that augments and enhances her control over her Silver Eyes to do a lot more than simply kill Grimm. She splits her scythe into dual-wield mode as her team takes on Goblin.

" _ **That power…"**_ Goblin goes from intrigued to minor shock and rage as he recognizes their Maiden-like power, _**"How did you…"**_

"Go! Aquatic Burst!" Ruby shouted at Team RWBY's new attack name. The young Huntress blitzes Goblin with multiple clusters of silver petals, then appears before him with lightning-fast dual-wield scythe strikes that knocks him to Weiss's glyph, bouncing him back for Yang to lariat him. She imbues her fists with water thanks to the elemental Maiden Style and assaults the monster with devastating aquatic punches, then hook kicks him to Blake to combo with her water-imbued katana before roundhouse kicking him to a giant water dragon created by Weiss, after waving her rapier, that eats him whole.

 **BGM End**

"Nice, girls!" Axl snaps his fingers in joy.

Goblin growls as he's all wet and appears weakened. "You're lucky your immortal, otherwise that would've really hurt, "Yang said before grinning, "But it looks like it did."

" _ **Did you think that would stop me?!"**_ Goblin asked as he stands up strong and intimidating. _**"The rage I've built up for months in that damn prison FUELS me! Giving him endless strength until I've kill you! Come on! I still want to cut loose some more!"**_

 **BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Venom Fight 3**

The D-Avengers stand together as they prepare for Goblin's next move. _**"KIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!"**_ Goblin's flaming aura explodes so intense and hot his whole body becomes a menacing silhouette with the exception of his demonic fiery eyes and cracks on his body that appears filled with red magma.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed as everyone becomes shocked at Goblin's sudden burst in power. The empowered Goblin manipulates his Demon Aura to send two flaming shadow hands to strike at his enemies but they avoided them just in time.

"His power's incredible." Lucina remarked.

"That's his 'Primal' form. But I thought you said he lost a lot of his power." Weiss remarked to Peter, wondering why Goblin still has access to what he calls "Primal Goblin".

"He has, but his power is fluctuating. That Demon Aura of his. It truly is unstable and highly destructive. Very fitting for a madman." Peter said with a serious voice.

 **BGM End**

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ Primal Goblin roars, sounding a bit more demonic than before.

 **BGM-Spider-Man Unlimited Game OST-Boss!**

"Geh!" Spider-Man enhances himself with his completed red-and-blue aura to compete with Goblin's increase in power. "Sonic, you ready?" He asked as the hedgehog finished charging up his Light Speed Attack Mode, giving himself a neon-light blue aura.

"Yeah! We'll take you on!" Sonic said.

The original Dimensional Duo jump straight at Goblin. They deliver duo high speed rush blows that sends them fighting inside the fused prison. The demon berserker Goblin was able to block and deflect most of their blows and even got a few hits on the heroes. Sonic kicks Goblin away for Spidey to dash in for a few kicks that were avoided. Goblin grabs Peter's leg and smacks him repeatedly on the ground before throwing him at Sonic and almost to the pool of toxic.

" _ **Once I've killed you, I'll have a meeting with my son. I heard he's come back from the dead, only to ruin Oscorp while I was away. It's time we have a little chat."**_ Primal Goblin takes a few steps forward until he was forced to stop after getting stabbed through the chest by Lucina.

"I've heard what you did to your son, demon!" Lucina said.

Weiss comes in and stabs Goblin in the shoulder, "You MURDERED him! Your own son! You're never going anywhere NEAR Harry! You hear me, Osborn!?"

Goblin snarls and grabs Weiss to slam her down, then elbows Lucina away so he could walk off her sword easily since he's immortal because of the ISO-Oz Formula. _**"Of course Harry's counterpart would care SO MUCH about him! Bid farewell to that company you wish to inherit, girl! I'll kill you! Your family! And take the company for my own!"**_

"You are just BEGGING me to kill you!" Weiss shouted.

" _ **Have you forgotten?! I'M IMMORTAL! I AM NOT BOUNDED BY THE LAWS OF NATURE ANYMORE!"**_ Goblin roared.

"Immortal to me is just another term for punching bag!" Knuckles punches the former Oscorp CEO away for Axl and Palutena to continue firing at him. Pit dropkicks Goblin in the head and flies away before he could spew fire on him.

"I ain't done yet, Gobby!" Sonic proclaimed. The light-speed hedgehog pops out a Red Star Ring from his Skill Bracelet and absorbs its power, granting him an awesome double aura of blue speed and crimson power. Sonic enters an intense one-on-one brawl with Primal Goblin, avoiding the berserker's flames and counters with impressive combos of kicks and spin attacks. Goblin thrusts his arms and fires a fiery barrage. Sonic simply barrels through it blast and kicks Goblin back.

"Tails! Knuckles! Into position! Weiss! You know what to do it!" Sonic takes command as he stands with his two best buddies.

"Yeah!" Weiss nods. Team Sonic charges up a spin dash as the heiress, still in Maiden Style, summons an elemental glyph. The Mobians finished charging up and spins through the glyph, giving themselves an elemental enhancement. "Elemental Spin Drive!" Sonic said with his spin attack covered in yellow electricity, Tails's in blue water, and Knuckles's in brown earth. They ram at Goblin like a spiraling missile, who puts his hands forward to hold their combined attack. Neither side gets an advantage over the other. Then, with a final push from Team Sonic, they managed to overwhelm Osborn.

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Goblin screamed in pain as their team-up attack takes over him, spiraling him through the solid walls of the prison and smacks him all the way to the top of the Raft.

 **BGM End**

Team Sonic stands on their feet, panting. "Did we do it?" Knuckles asked.

"Only way to find out." Pit replied.

The Dimensional Avengers travel up to the very top of the Raft. They stand on a large circular platform with a tall radio tower, but no sign of Goblin, much to Peter's disappointment. "Awww, where he'd go? I _hate_ it when this happens. Because every time this happens, something even worse happens in 'bout two seconds-." A sudden rain of fireballs bombards the rooftop, forcing Peter to shut up and dodge the hell storm along with his friends.

"You _really_ need to shut up." Weiss told Peter.

A laughing Primal Goblin returns and makes a fiery landing in front of the heroes, _**"And nooowww, THIS ENDS!"**_

"I agree…What is this about again?" Pit joked.

 **BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Chasing Theme**

" _ **Diiiiie…Diiiiiiieeee…DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"**_ Goblin's rages grow so hot he surrounds himself in a Flame Shield. His body begins to mutate again, replacing the green skin with dark red. His whole presence becomes far more demonic than it was before as evident with the increase in height, now towering 10-feet tall, larger horns and devilish greenish-crimson aura around his body. What Goblin transformed into is his "Shin Goblin" state. Reaching the full potential of his Demon Aura, Goblin has lost all sense of sanity and is now an unstable feral beast with little rationality. He simply goes berserk and bombards the entire island with fireballs bursting out of his body.

"This's insane!" Palutena remarked as the heroes are trying their best not to get blown away by Goblin's power.

"He's nothing more than a demon now!" Lucina commented.

"Norman Osborn! What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Peter mumbled.

" _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ Shin Goblin raises his hand to charge up a chaotically large fire sphere and throws it down on the heroes, hoping to kill them with this attack. Palutena and Weiss work together to put up a sturdy barrier that could do nothing but slow down the fire sphere. _**"RAAAAAAAAGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ He roared and laughs as their barrier slowly cracks.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Blake shouts at Pete, knowing he still has one last trick up his sleeve.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! Better late than never!" Spider-Man retorted as flames of purple and green start to flicker off his body.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Super Dragon Ball Heroes OST-Ultra Instinct Awakens**

The barrier finally cracks open and the next thing they see is a flash of light and a large explosion, but that explosion didn't come from Goblin's attack. A pillar of purple energy explodes into the sky after dispelling the chaotic fireball. Everyone turns to Spider-Man who finally decided to activate his divine form of Aura Arachnid thanks to Perfect Synchro, coating his whole costume with his limitless, light purple aura, emanating purple-and-green flickering flames similar to Yang's hair after she's uses her Semblance.

"Aura Arachnid!" Tails remarked.

"WHY didn't you use that from the beginning?!" Weiss shouts at Peter.

" _It's called a last resort. Ever heard of it?"_ Peter replies in a calm-sounding voice.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Spider-Man Unlimited Game OST-Boss!**

While standing completely still, Aura Spider-Man swiftly approaches Shin Goblin and stares him in the eye, _"Hi."_

Goblin snarls in rage. _**"What in the world ARE YOU?!"**_ He throws a punch, but Spidey's increased instincts and reflexes allows him to swiftly dodge the punch and counter with a swift kick that knocks him to the floor.

" _I'm not the same Spider-Man you fought before."_ Spider-Man told him. Shin Goblin roars and lunges at the aura-powered Spider-Man, throwing every punch he could muster, only for Spidey to easily, and swiftly, dodge each punch like they're moving too slow. Peter smirks and channels his Aura Arachnid power through his hands, then uses the energy generated to encase Goblin in his own energy and effectively stop him in his tracks. _"You're stuck in an invisible web."_ Peter then leaps back and raises his right hand to the sky to form a violet-colored Kumodama energy sphere. _"Eat this!"_ He charges forward and attacks Osborn with the Kumodama, sending him for his friends to have a crack at him.

"Hehe! Now it's our turn!" Sonic grinned as everyone prepares to attack. The hedgehog blitz through Goblin, followed by a strike from Pit, then some sword slashes from Lucina and Blake, Tails blasting him in the face, Knuckles and Yang pounding him, water bullets from Weiss and Palutena, scythe swings from Ruby, Axl blasting him to hell, and finally Spider-Man finished charging up a powerful Kumo Hadoken. With a loud roar, he fires the purple beam at Osborn.

" _ **This is nothing!"**_ Goblin arrogantly thinks he could stop the blast with his bare hands but it's instantly proven his power is outmatched by Spider-Man's and is overwhelmed by the beam, _**"What?!"**_ Peter jumps into his own wave and swims towards Goblin to deliver an aura-filled punch. Goblin screams an agonizing roar of pain as everyone else silently watches Spider-Man about to finish him off.

" _RRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Spider-Man roared as the web-slinger gives himself one final push and punches Goblin straight in the chest.

 **BGM End**

A large explosion happens, causing part of the rooftop to collapse. Goblin is thrown lying back to the courtyard, having reverted back to his normal state and completely unconscious. Spider-Man, reverted back to his normal state, and the other D-Avengers run up to check on Osborn to see that he has truly been defeated again by his arch-nemesis. Not long after the fight, multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents approach the battle site, but they are not alone. G.U.N. and Atlesian soldiers make a surprise appearance as well, all to arrest Goblin.

"G.U.N.? And the Atlesian Military? Why are they here?" Tails asked.

The D-Avengers turn to see Maria Hill, accompanied by Agent Coulson and two other military-looking figure. One looks to be a short, elderly woman with short silver hair and brown eyes, belonging to the Atlesian Military judging from her uniform. And the other is a woman from G.U.N., wearing a navy, brown and white colored cap and a jacket.

Hill scowls and says, "I wanted an Aura-Genetic Suppressor Collar on Osborn THREE minutes ago! GET this area secured inside of ten seconds or I'll fire the first son-of-a-!"

"Hill, it's over! Stop being so cranky!" Peter joked.

"Mmm. Good job here. Could you guys have MADE a bigger mess?" Hill gestures to all the collateral damage the D-Avengers made during their battle with the Green Goblin.

"No! And believe me, we tried." Spidey snarkly replied.

"That is no way to speak to the military, child!" The short Atlesian woman insults Peter.

"You definitely have some mouth." Hill agreed.

"Wooow. You two THINK you'd be a _teeny_ bit nicer considering WE just did your job for you." Spidey quipped.

"Your right. Thanks for your help, Avengers," Coulson gives Peter a firm handshake for a job well done, "Thanks to you, we got the Raft secured. All the other supervillain prisons are back in our control. Let me introduce you to Caroline Cordovin, a Special Operative in the Atlesian Military."

"Hmph." Cordovin grunts, crossing her arms and turns away from the heroes.

Coulson then turns to the G.U.N. Officer, "And this's Captain Amanda Tower, commander of the G.U.N. Air Force."

"Greetings, Avengers." Tower smiled.

"Okay. With that out of the way, can someone _kindly_ explain to us WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Peter shouted. "Why does it look like New York is merging with Vale and Station Square?! Why did Hydra start a prison breakout?!"

"It's not just New York, Spider-Man. Intel says that our entire world, our entire dimension, has FUSED with those of Mobius's and Remnant's." Coulson informs the D-Avengers.

It took a moment for his words to sink into the hearts of the heroes. Spider-Man silently takes a few steps back to stand utterly shocked with the rest of his stunned friends. "Wh-What did you say?" Ruby asked very carefully.

"You heard him, kid. Our WHOLE universes have merged into one. We now all exist in the same world." Hill said.

"Our whole universes…FUSED TOGETHER?!" Sonic shouted in utter surprise, intensely freaking out the other D-Avengers, even causing the likes of Weiss and Pit to sweat heavily, scaring the whole group out of their minds.

* * *

 **Inside Peter's Mind**

Even the likes of Ero is greatly shocked to hear universes have collided. And when he's shocked, you know this isn't something to be taken lightly, _**"Universal…Unification?"**_

* * *

 **Back at the Raft**

"You guys are needed back at Avengers Tower in New Vale City so we can coordinate and formulate what to do about this 'convergence'." Hill told them.

"New Vale City? Is that what we're calling it?" Blake questioned, still in shocked to hear universes have merged together.

"Where's the Station Square representation?" Sonic joked.

"You have Time Square! That's good enough!" Hill retorted. "Now hurry up! Things are only going to get much worse from here." And with that, Hill and her little inter-dimensional military force walk away with an imprisoned Green Goblin in tow.

"This is crazy! Your whole universes fused together?!" Pit turned to his friends from Earth, Mobius, and Remnant, now living in the same reality, possibly forever.

"That should be impossible!" Palutena commented.

Spidey sighs and holds his head as he feels like a headache's coming along from literary everything that has happened today, "Let's just…go to Avengers Tower. Oh boy. This is A LOT to take in."

"So what are we calling the planet? Earnmant? Mobrth? Earbinant?" Ruby thought up some names for their fused planet.

"Our whole universes fused together and THAT'S what you're most worried about?!" Weiss scowled.

"Sort of. At least school's been delayed, I think, so we can enjoy our summer a little more. Hehe." Ruby nervously chuckled, causing the heiress to groan.

"Let's figure that out later. Stay tight!" Palutena swings her staff and shines a pillar of light on the team that'll swiftly teleport them to Avengers Tower to discuss what to do next revolving the merging of worlds.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Fusion of worlds? How is that possible? That light? I knew it felt familiar. That was a Genesis Wave! That could only mean the Masters of Evil are behind this! Huh?! No way! Now the Exo Stones we collected are gone too?! And with New Vale City still in chaos, what should we do? This has become a real pain!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **A Little Breather**_

 **Sonic: This is a little crazy, even for them.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: First of many epic battles that'll transpire in** _ **Exo War**_ **, so stay tuned for the rest. Next chapter should be a breather chapter to catch up on what's been going on so far and hints of future chapters.**

 **For those that might have been wondering, yes, at this point in time, the likes of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, with the exception of Ruby since "in-universe" her birthday hasn't passed yet, have aged up one year. So they're 18 now while Ruby's still 15 because we're still in summer time. And also, Jaune has long unlocked his Semblance thanks to training with Captain America. Just to let you know.**

 **I WAS planning to introduce Harry as New Goblin in this story during early brainstorming for this story, but it didn't develop any further so I crossed that idea off. Maybe in a future story, who knows?**


	8. Vol 1 Issue 6: A Little Breather

_Vol 1 Issue 6: A Little Breather_

 **Avengers Tower, New Vale City**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

Palutena teleports the D-Avengers to the large briefing room of Avengers Tower. Other heroes that were caught in the convergence of worlds are already here. Heroes like the Avengers, X-Men, Freedom Fighters, and Shepherds are in the middle of discussion while the likes of General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military, Commander Abraham Tower, also known as the G.U.N. Commander, and Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. have their own little conversation.

"Haven't seen this many colorful people in one room since the war against Goblin. That goes to show what we're dealing with." Spider-Man joked.

Somewhere in the briefing room, Team JNPR are having a conversation with MJ, Harry, Scarlet Spider, Ms. Marvel, Lissa, Nicole in her holographic Mobian lynx form, Amy, Viridi, Human Torch, The Thing, and Dark Pit. They stopped talking when Jaune spotted the D-Avengers walking up to them, "Guys!"

"You're okay." MJ walks up and hugs Peter, relived to see he's alright.

"MJ. Harry. Thank god you guys are alright." Peter said, giving Harry a bro-fist.

"How are you guys feeling?" Ruby asked her friends.

"Not bad, for the end of the world." Kaine said in a 'somewhat' joking manner.

"It's not like that, Scarlet." Pyrrha told the stubborn spider clone.

"It sure feels like it." Kaine replied.

"How was it at Ryker's?" Axl asked Team JNPR, and the friends who assisted them to secure Ryker's Island during the breakout.

"It was rough, but we got things under control. Some prisoners still escaped though." Jaune answered.

"You did the best you could. No one was expecting this." Axl replied.

"How was things at the Raft?" Ms. Marvel asked the D-Avengers.

" _Madhouse_ is a more fitting name. Supervillains escaped and the place got torched by Goblin. But we took care of him and got the island under control." Sonic answered.

"You guys fought Goblin? That explains why you smell like burnt turkey." MJ joked.

"You fought my father?" Harry asked, a bit shocked to hear his villainous, murdering father broke out of prison.

"Sorry, Harry. Your father…We had no other…" Peter wants to apologize for them fighting against his best friend's dad, even though he was an evil psycho that had to be put in his place for the greater good.

Harry stops him from talking any further, "It's alright. You guys did what you had to do. The father I knew died a long time ago."

"Harry…" Weiss silently says, feeling really bad for him. Even though she had problems with her own dad, it never escalated to the point of wanting to kill each other, unlike Harry who once stood up to a father that wanted to destroy everything and paid the ultimate price.

"We have more important things to worry about. What happened to the city? The entire world? Everything's going crazy." Harry asked, wanting to change topics that's not about his dad problems.

"We heard from Dr. Richards that our whole universes fused together. Is that true?" Amy asked the D-Avengers.

"Yeah. A convergence has merged three of our universes. The world we're standing in right here, right now, it's a whole new world." Peter said with a serious voice to further gravitated the awe-strucking situation they're in now. Team JNPR's group is completely shocked to learn it is true the universes of Earth-616, Mobius, and Remnant have combined into one right under their noses.

"Ya kiddin'?!" The Thing remarked in shocked.

"My god…" Pyrrha remarked, stunned.

"How can that be?! That's _unnaturally_ impossible!" Viridi commented, just as shocked as everyone else.

Scarlet Spider growls in irritation, "Grh! So that's what going on. Can't believe this. Because of what happened, we're getting reports _thousands_ of people died across the globe when the universes collided. This is shaping up to be a _real_ mess."

"Guess one good thing came out from this." Viridi grinned, liking the fact her mortal enemies, the humans, died during the fusion of worlds.

"This is serious, plant lady." Yang glared.

"So are we in like some sort of 'Battleworld' thing?" Ms. Marvel asked, referencing the Secret Wars of old.

"Oh yeah. With the cosmic hipster guy?" Human Torch commented.

"Cosmic hipster?" Lissa remarked confusedly, not knowing he's talking about the all-powerful cosmic being in the Marvel Universe known as the Beyonder, the being behind the Secret Wars.

"I swear, if this's another game by the Beyonder, I'm gonna be pretty mad!" Ben Grimm said.

"I don't think this 'Beyonder' is behind this." Nicole speaks up.

"How do you know?" Spider-Man asked the holographic lynx.

"I've been scanning the readings that caused our universes to fuse together. They're similar to the effects what you get from launching a Genesis Wave." Nicole answered.

"Genesis Wave?" Ren questioned.

An irritated Sonic snaps his fingers when he heard that familiar term, "Aargh! I KNEW that light was familiar!"

"Sonic, you know something about this?" MJ asked the hedgehog.

"I've dealt with this before. A Genesis Wave can rewrite reality. Alter memories. Change the past, push us into the near-future, who knows what else. A long time ago, Eggman launched his first Genesis Wave that split my world into different pocket dimensions (Note: The events of Sonic Advance 3). I reversed the effect on my world, but I have no idea what will happen after a second Genesis Wave…" Sonic explained.

"According to Ero, there was a time when Eggman launched a 'Super Genesis Wave' that would have reshaped the whole multiverse." Tails added.

"I remember. Sort of. I think I teamed-up with some blue robot kid." Sonic commented.

"Mega Man?" Spidey asked if that's who he teamed-up.

"Probably. I don't remember anything about that adventure. Think my memories were erased after I fixed reality, with mixed results." Sonic replied.

"You _shattered_ the multiverse!" Weiss angrily retorted.

"That was Eggman! I was trying to _fix it_! Where were you, Ice Queen?! Playing around inside your snow castle?!" Sonic retorted, angering Weiss.

"Hey! Take it easy! This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" Lucina broke up the speedster and ice queen away from each other. "So to conclude, Eggman is the one also responsible for the merging of worlds?" She asked Nicole.

"The Genesis Wave uses a large amount of chaos energy to fire. So it either used the Chaos Emeralds…" Nicole started.

"Or the Chaos Stone, which the Masters of Evil have." Peter finished.

"Exactly."

The Thing smashes his fists together in anger after deducing the villains of their dimensions are the masterminds behind this chaos, "Dr. Doom! What the HELL did you do this time?!"

"Trying to play god in creating their own universe." Palutena answered.

"With _dire_ consequences. This is why humans shouldn't be playing with power beyond their understanding." Viridi said.

"For once, you're right. This has gone way out of hand." Spider-Man agreed.

"I say we go raid their castle and take them down permanently." Pittoo proposed.

"Don't they have diplomatic immunity? If we raid their country, it could spark a war." Nora questioned, thinking he's being a bit too hasty.

"They illegally fused universes! A lot of people DIED because of them! We're already at war with them since the Exo Stones first showed up! We need to go and put them down pronto!" Knuckles said.

"You know the situation's deep when _Knuckles_ is speaking the truth." Sonic joked.

"Not now, Sonic!" Knuckles retorted at the hedgehog, causing the latter to laugh.

 **BGM End**

"Might I request you not follow through that reckless idea?"

Spider-Man and his friends turn around to be caught off-guard by the surprise appearance of Nick Fury standing behind them. "Nick Fury?! This can't be good." Peter said.

"You got that right," Fury responded, "We have a problem. The Exo Stones are missing."

"Wh-WHAAAAAAT?!" Spidey shouted in surprise, as shocked as the rest of his friends when they head the shocking news the Exo Stones are gone, "You mean the Stones we spent half our summer traveling the multiverse and almost died repeatedly are GONE?!"

"Yeah."

"The Genesis Wave must've re-scattered them." Tails said.

"What the hell?! No, seriously! We _literary_ had to go to Hell to get one of those things!" Weiss said, referencing their adventure involving Hades and Loki's plot to take over the world.

"Don't tell me we have to go find them again, because I am really not in the mood." Spidey said to the Director.

"You won't. Already sent the Secret Avengers to go find them before the Masters of Evil do. I need you and your team here in the city." Fury replied.

"What can we do?" Ruby asked.

"This interdimensional convergence has brought some of the worst bad guys of our worlds to hang out in this new one. In exchange, they'll leave the gift of total destruction. Which is why I need your team's help, Spider-Man. You folks have faced enough super-powered threats from other dimensions. You're the perfect team for this job." Fury explained.

"Aw man…I have to say I was really looking forward to maybe take a few days off." Peter joked.

"We've got a saying in S.H.I.E.L.D.: 'Saving the world is a full time job'!" Fury said.

"I get it: Great power. Great Responsibility. Ok, we're in. Where do we start?" Peter agreed to help out Fury.

"Let's not make this sound so simple." Fury puts a hologram of the Masters of Evil's Unity Engines to show the young heroes, "Our intelligence has found these machines in the city that might've helped the Convergence."

"Your right. They must've used those to better stabilize the fusion." Tails deduced.

"Exactly. I got Stark and Richards analyzing them. See if we can find some way to reverse the Convergence, but it might take a while." Fury said.

"Sure Stretch will figure it out. He hasn't let us down yet." The Thing commented.

Fury turns off the hologram, "I have some things to talk to with G.U.N. and the Atlesian Military. Since it looks like we'll be working together for a while, thought we come up with a unified union between our agencies."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. and G.U.N.? Makes the perfect pairing. Don't know how the Atlesian Military fits into it." Yang joked.

"I also have some assignments for Team JNPR and their allies. You kids did good work at Ryker's. Gonna need you to do some other things for me." Fury said to the young heroes who helped secured Ryker's Island.

"O-Okay, sir." Jaune replied.

"Let's hustle, people. We have some runaway supervillains and monsters to take down one by one until we can fix this mess; Otherwise…" Fury and the other heroes look through the window to see New Vale being overrun with escaped criminals, robots, and the occasional Grimm, "New Vale is gonna be pestered with nasty new residents, and I'm not talking about the hipsters!" He said, getting a weird look from the group. Guess Fury doesn't like hipsters.

"We should probably get going." Jaune said.

"Agreed." Amy said.

Peter walks up to his clone, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Might be hard considering I'm a clone of an idiot." Kaine insulted.

"I'm a _very_ smart idiot…That did not make any sense."

Kaine groans, "As I was sayin'."

"I should probably head back to Queens and check on my aunt. If Queens still exist in this world." MJ said.

"And I need to get back to Oscorp. Help out the public any way I can." Harry said.

"Good idea. I think for the moment we find our homes. See if our friends and family are still okay." Ruby suggested.

"That's right! Angel Island! I need to see if the Master Emerald's okay!" Knuckles remarked.

"For we all know, it shattered across reality." Sonic joked.

"I swear, if that happened…" Knuckles glares at the joking hedgehog, looking to really teach him a lesson if his joke proves true.

Just as Spider-Man and Palutena are about to leave with the other heroes to check on their homes and bring order back to the unified city, they are approached by Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin?" Palutena questioned the really old man.

"Sounds like you guys will be really busy for the next few days." Ozpin said.

"The life of a superhero. So whaddya need?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you felt anything 'strange' recently." Ozpin asked the two.

"Can you 'be' more specific?" Peter asked with a confused look since his whole life can be described as strange. He's even friends with a guy named Strange.

"A few weeks ago, I sensed the Gods, the Gods of my world, were killed by Salem and her allies." Ozpin made a shocking reveal to the Wall-Crawler and the Goddess of Light.

"Seriously?! No way!" Peter remarked, surprised.

"Was that what I sensed before?!" Palutena asked, also looking shocked as she did sense a while back her godly light counterpart was killed, it was just unclear to her at the time.

"How did that happen?" Peter asked how the Brother Gods died so easily.

' _They were acting rash and foolish, thinking they could take on the power of the Exo Stones. Naïve right to the end.'_ Ero said, and insulted the Brother Gods since he never really liked, or cared for them in the first place.

"You knew about this and never told me?" Peter asked his spider other, who knew the Brother Gods have been dead for weeks since the Ultron Sigma incident.

' _You never asked.'_

"Seriously?!"

' _Not happy about that? Get over it!'_

"I hate you."

' _Don't care.'_

Peter sighs and face-palms, "You really chose a _fine_ girl, _Ozma_. She's a killer."

That little joke surprises Ozpin to the core that Peter seems completely aware of his entire history since the beginning. How thousands of years ago in Remnant, before the second coming of humanity, he originally went by the name, Ozma, and saved an uncorrupted, beautiful Salem from her tower prison. How the two were in love and his death was the catalyst to how Salem became the wicked witch she is today, "H-How did you…"

"Time travel. And Ero kinda spilled the beans." Peter casually said, referencing his recent time-traveling adventure where he briefly teamed up with that young Salem.

' _That's what you get for making me clean up YOUR mess.'_ Ero said in a slight joking manner.

"So if I remember correctly, your death made Salem crazy. She became immortal by the gods. Said gods killed humanity. You got reincarnated. You reunited with your crazy love. You had children. How were those nights like?"

"Spider-Man!" Palutena interrupted.

"Just wondering," Peter replied before he continued, "Then you guys had a martial spat, went your separate ways before the honeymoon, and been fighting each other for centuries without a proper divorce. And also, am I considered your step-son since your girlfriend injected her blood into me, 'cause that is awkward."

Ozpin takes a deep sigh, wiping the many sweats from his forehead not that his forbidden secret is known to some people, people he trusts, "I-I'm sorry…"

Peter gives a casual shrug to stop him, "Eh, there's no need. Look, man. I'm not gonna be mad at you for hiding your secrets for thousands of years. I'd be considered a really big hypocrite if I was. You're just lucky your now friends with so many powerful people. If we never met and had Team RWBY to take on Salem, people that _trust_ you, and they found out about this, I doubt they'd be happy," Ozpin gives a sad look to the floor as Peter continues talking, "But that's all in the past. We're in a new world, with the means and heroes to take down Salem and her new boyfriends. So don't sweat it, okay?" Peter gives the old Headmaster a reassuring thumbs-up.

"You are…a very forgiving person." Ozpin said to Spider-Man, shocked that the hero has forgiven him so easily for hiding so much about his past.

"I'm a nice guy, and I know where you're coming from. Now I have to go. Make sure this new world doesn't get blown up." Peter joked as he walks away with Palutena to check out what this new universe has to offer.

* * *

 **Latverion (Fusion of Latveria from** _ **Marvel**_ **, Eggmanland from** _ **Sonic**_ **, and Land of Darkness from** _ **RWBY**_ **)**

A new, foreign country created thanks to the Genesis Wave. A fusion of Dr. Doom's Latveria filled with its cities and people, Dr. Eggman's old Eggmanland with its rebuilt crimson carnivals and machinery, and Salem's dark home that is the Land of Darkness, mixed with its dark blue sky, enormous purple crystals sprouting from the mountains, and Grimm hanging out in their own little area for themselves, somewhere around an underwater base for Dr. Octopus.

Hydra, led by Madame Hydra, are seen meeting out in the courtyard of Doom's castle to talk to their employers. "The Raft and the other prison assaults were a _spectacular_ success, if I do say so myself. Thanks to Hydra, there will be beldam in the streets of New Vale."

" _And the list?"_ Dr. Doom and the other Masters of Evil walk out of the shadowy door to meet with Hydra.

"Yes. The _entire_ list. But I can't help but wonder? M.O.D.O.K.? Wizard? What does Dr. Doom and his allies gain from their freedom?" Viper asked until she was given a small USB-looking device by Doom.

" _And with this, we end our transaction."_ Doom said.

"This…is it?" Viper checks out the device she was given.

" _This technology exploits a flaw in Tony Stark's and the Schnee Company's security systems."_ Doom says as the Masters of Evil walk back into the castle.

"Well then. Hail Hydra." Viper kneeled.

" _Begone."_ Doom dismissed her.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Ruby: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! Oh my god! Peter, look! We're next-door neighbors!**

 **Spider-Man: Oh my…That's surprising.**

 **Ruby: I wonder what other places got fused together?**

 **Spider-Man: We'll take a worldwide trip once we're done saving New Vale, huh petals?**

 **Ruby: Okay! What should we start with?**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Exploring the New World**_

 **Sonic: This Convergence isn't so bad. Now I got brand-new zones to run through!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next chapter will mainly be about checking out what cities and locales got merged together in this new universe while also giving us a glimpse of the first baddie the D-Avengers will have to face in this united world. Stay tuned for that.**

 **For those wondering about Jaune's Semblance, he simply amplifies and can transfer his Aura to another's. And Ruby's birthday isn't until Halloween and this story takes place during the end of summer.**


	9. Vol 1 Issue 7: Exploring the New World

_Vol 1 Issue 7: Exploring the New World_

 **Central Francisco (Merged form of Mobius's Central City and Earth's San Francisco)**

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's get out of here!" The boss of four robbers wearing ski masks gestures his group to hurry up with the cash and other stuff they stole from a convenience store. They escape into an alleyway where they suspect no one has followed them. "Haha! This is great! I don't know what that big light was all about, but it's been keeping the cops off our backs. Wonder what else we should steal?" The bossman asked as he was obviously referring to the Genesis Wave that fused three universes.

Even though the cops are busy, that doesn't mean there are others on the case of stomping down criminals. There are vigilantes that exist in this fused city. One in particular with powers normal humans couldn't comprehend. And this person's not a true hero, but a "lethal protector" to the streets of Central Francisco. An anti-hero, who's trying to live up to the legacy of her deceased friend.

On a rooftop above the robbers stands this lethal protector. She wears a crimson bodysuit with gold and black accents that's reminiscent of a kimono-style jacket. On her chest is a unique black/red spider insignia similar to Spider-Man's. She wears a mask similar to Spider-Man's minus the webbing on the face and colored red, as well as having amber-colored lenses. The woman also sprouts long, ashen-black hair out of the back of her head.

" _ **Fools."**_ She said. The lethal protector attaches a webline down on one of the robbers. Before he could notice, he's quickly stomped by the anti-hero's foot.

"Who the hell?!" One of the other robbers start questioning who this woman is. They all start pointing their guns and shoot at this mysterious woman but quickly get scared when none of their bullets touch her because of her insane reflexes and speed, like time has slowed down for her. She sweep-kicks a robber off his feet and kicks him hard to a brick wall. She shows off her acrobatic skills, performing some flips before kneeing the third criminal in the face. She web yanks the fourth mook's gun away and burns him with a fireball, leaving the boss of these losers by himself.

"You! I know you! You're that Toxin bitch, aren't ya?!" The head robber asked, familiar with Toxin, the supposed-Symbiote Goddess that protects the streets of San Francisco with her brutal methods.

" _ **I'm the sheriff around these parts. You have one last chance to walk away before you lose your head, and look like a turd in the wind."**_ Toxin warned him but he doesn't listen. He starts shooting all he's got at Toxin and her invulnerable, gooey symbiote of hers. As he sees the bullets simply drop to the ground and Toxin looking no worse for wear, he starts running the opposite direction, fearing for his life. Not even five seconds has passed and Toxin is already in front of him. _**"I warned you."**_ She said, forming a mouth and large fangs and in an instant, bites his head off clean. She wipes her mouth, _**"I'll never get used to that."**_

' _I have. His head was really delicious.'_ The Toxin Symbiote talks to its host.

Toxin hears police sirens approaching, prompting her to wall jump between the buildings to the rooftops where she can't be seen. She stands up tall and mentally retracts her mask to reveal her real face of that of Cinder Fall, former associate to Salem and a rival to Spider-Man. She's the leader of her own private mercenary group called Team Toxin, and when she's not busy with that she's a protector of San Francisco. She's also done some work for the Masters of Evil, hired as a "part-timer" to perform various tasks but hasn't done anything related to them since the incident with Grima a while back. She stands to stare at her city which has, without warning, fused with Central City from Sonic's World, with the likes of City Escape and Radical Highway can be seen from a distance.

"What has happened to the city? Everything looks familiar, yet different." Cinder asked before she starts web-swinging back home.

' _The air does smell different. It feels mixed. Maybe it has to do with that bright light?'_ Toxin wondered.

"Very possible, knowing the people who live in this world." Cinder replied, referring to the Marvel Heroes. She swings up to the top of a large apartment building and lands outside the penthouse suite she owns thanks to her job as a mercenary, and some thanks to her two mischievous partners, the mind-manipulating thief, Emerald Sustrai, and the robotic-kicking assassin, Mercury Black.

She morphs her costume to her Volume 1 clothing as she walks up to the living room to meet with her partners. Emerald's the first to notice her come by, "Cinder, have you heard the news?"

"What is it?" Cinder replied.

"The entire world just fused with Remnant and Mobius." Emerald told her.

"What?!" Cinder's eyes grow in shock when she heard this bizarre news.

"It's true. Look." Mercury turns on the TV to a current news reported by Lisa Lavender, an anchorwoman for the Vale News Network from Remnant show a live-broadcast of the mayhem happening in the unified city of New Vale.

' _Continuing our coverage on what people are referring to as the "Convergence", we have J.J. Jameson of the Daily Bugle here today to make an important announcement on our universes merging together. Mr. Jameson?'_ Lisa turned to Jameson who's sitting next to him.

Jameson slams his palm on the desk and starts speaking in his usual loud-mouthed, arrogant demeanor, _'Bank robbers holding hostages in Manhattan. Egg-shaped robots trashing the city. We even have those black animal monsters stealing food from our local stores. It's almost if all of them are working together. But who's to blame for all this inter-dimensional criminal activity? That menacing Spider-Man and his costumed friends from those other dimensions of course! Where are all these "heroes" now? Nowhere, that's where! If these "heroes" and "huntsmen" don't clean up their mess right now, the Daily Bugle will be putting out a reward for the apprehension of any costumed, animal, or huntsmen vigilantes who are brought to us alive!'_

' _You heard it here, folks. If the heroes don't intervene soon, the Daily Bugle will-.'_ Lisa's cut-off when a familiar red-white-and-blue shield with a star belonging to Captain America easily kills a Grimm, allowing Bunnie Rabbot of the Freedom Fighters to fly in and attack the bank robbers and Glynda Goodwitch to telekinetically rip apart the Egg Pawns.

' _Bah! How typical of these "heroes" showing up at the last second! Unbelievable!'_ Jameson angrily walks out of the screen, leaving Lisa by herself to the audience.

' _Will the heroes be able to stop this crime spree and return our universes back to normal? Will cover this story as it continues to develop and have a full report at 11. For now, all we can do is wait and see if the heroes could truly save the day.'_ And with that closing statement, Mercury turns off the TV.

"Well, this has become interesting." Mercury casually said.

"Our universes fused together? How did that happen?" Cinder wondered.

"How indeed?" A familiar, cocky-sounding voice captures Team Toxin's attention. The mercenary group turns to the balcony door to see their old pal, Grimadoom the Hedgehog coolly leaning on the door.

"Grimadoom?! How long were you standing there?!" Emerald asked, shocked to see him out of nowhere.

"Grim, sup!" Mercury waved to the supreme hedgehog.

"Long time no see, guys. Been busy? Nice penthouse. I should buy one myself." Grim babbled.

"You live in a castle!" Emerald retorted.

"A little too spacious for my likening." Grim joked.

"Grimadoom. Am I right to assume the Masters of Evil are responsible for the Convergence?" Cinder asked the Masters' living weapon.

"You're a smart one. Yeah. My parents used the Chaos Stone to activate a Genesis Wave to fuse our worlds." Grimadoom answered.

"Genesis Wave? What reason for why they decided to fuse our universes?" Cinder asked him.

"We'll tell you on the way to Latverion." Grimadoom replied.

"We?" Cinder wonders who else is with him. A second later, a green Mobian pronghorn wearing Eggman Empire-inspired uniform resembling a tailcoat jumps up to the balcony to meet with her allies. Cinder instantly recognizes this person as she once worked with her during the Spider-Island crisis, "Clove?"

"It's been a while, Cinder." Clove the Pronghorn, one of the Eggman Empire's Egg Boss, kindly greeted her old ally.

At the same time, a robot closely resembling Sonic the Hedgehog with the addition of a black waist cape lands down next to the other two. "Metal Sonic?" Cinder questioned the Super-Badnik.

" **NEO Metal Sonic,"** Neo Metal Sonic corrected with a cold, robotic voice, **"Same thing applies to my friend here."** And right on que, an android that resembles Spider-Man flies down on the balcony. This robot version of the Web-Slinger is colored a sinister red-and-black color scheme with reinforced shoulder pads and a nanotech web cape.

" **Greetings."** Neo Mecha Spider-Man greeted Team Toxin.

A confused Emerald and Mercury stand beside an intrigued Cinder, wondering why minions of the Masters of Evil have come to greet them, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're needed to save the world. Ready to rejoin the Superior Seven?" Grimadoom asked Team Toxin, standing in front of the incomplete Superior Seven, a formidable group once led by Cinder to take on the most dangerous of tasks for the Masters of Evil.

* * *

 **Hell's Kitchen in New Vale City**

Hell's Kitchen. A neighborhood in Manhattan that survived the Convergence. A neighborhood riddled with criminal activity that'll never stop, especially now with new gangs from both Mobius and Remnant. One man observes his neighborhood, that no matter who's in his way, he will retake Hell's Kitchen. His name is Matt Murdock, a blind-eyed lawyer by day, but at night, he's the Man Without Fear. The Daredevil.

The red costumed vigilante with small horns on his head sits on top of a tall building to look down on the criminal-infested neighborhood. "Hell's Kitchen. All I want is this city to breathe free. Free of corruption. Free of crime. But the streets of this city, crawling with lowlives, costumed criminals run rampant. For every one of us, there seems to be ten of them. And all of them clenched in the thick fingers of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime. Thanks to the Convergence, he now plans to take control of this unified city. With every hour, his influence grows. Soon, he'll be too powerful to stop. It's time. Time to take this city back. But everywhere I turn…" A loud explosion happens a few blocks behind the horned vigilante, "Something like that happens."

A vault was just busted open by a costumed criminal known to the public as The Shocker (in his _Marvel's Spider-Man PS4_ outfit). He used his vibro-shock gauntlets to create a powerful, high-pressure air blast to blow up an opening to the vault. He now stands with his horned-headed friend, The Rhino (also in his _Marvel's Spider-Man PS4_ outfit).

"That was awful loud, Shocker." Rhino commented.

Shocker sighs, **"Then hurry yourself up there, Rhino, and break through the Vault like you said you could."** The dumb rhino-themed villain gets into position, making his partner wondering what the hell he's waiting for, **"Well?"**

"Shh. I'm focusin' here. One…Two…" A red wired baton extends forward to hit Rhino in the face before he could do something stupid. The baton reels itself back to Daredevil, who stands on an explosive container to confront the two costumed criminals.

"Business hours are nine to four, gentlemen." Daredevil stoically joked.

Rhino snarls in anger for getting hit by this daredevil, "You son-of-a…" Rhino charges at Daredevil who jumps off the explosive container as the horned villain rams it with his horn. The Daredevil flips onto his back and starts choking him with the wire of his "Billy Club" batons. "GET OFF ME!" Rhino shouted. The blind vigilante directs him to an explosive generator to crash into before leaping off. He stands to look at the flames and hole Rhino busted through, seeing his menacing silhouette with the red eyes. But seconds later, he falls down unconscious.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will be by to pick him up. Hopefully they won't blame me for the blackout." Daredevil said, then wonders where Shocker ran off to. "Hmm? Where'd your little partner ran off to? Everything's so different now because of the Merge. I might need some help on this one. And I know _exactly_ who to call." He said, knowing another friendly neighborhood vigilante he can trust that could help him find Shocker and stop the Kingpin.

* * *

 **Queens, Patch Hills (Merge form of New York's Queens and Vale's Patch)**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Welcome to Station Square**

"W-What…" Peter Parker stands shocked with two of his friends, Mary Jane Watson and Ruby Rose, on the new sidewalks of "Patch Hills". He stares at his house, looking as normal as it was before. But to his right is Ruby and Yang's home, a two-story cabin with what appears to be sheet metal roof in dull red. From the looks of it, Patch Hills looks the same as Forest Hills with the addition of Ruby's house and a few more trees in the neighborhood.

Ruby's looking super ecstatic judging from the sparkles in her eyes. "This is _soooo_ awesome! We're neighbors! I have neighbors!" She said, extremely happy to see she's now neighbors with Peter and MJ in this new world.

"This is totally unexpected," MJ commented, also a bit weirded out by this, "And what do you mean? You never had neighbors before in your world?" She asked Ruby.

"Our home was in the middle of a forest. It took like an hour to walk to the closest house." Ruby smiled.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood, Ruby," MJ smiles then turns to Peter who's still confused and mildly shocked, "What do you think of this, Pete?"

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Peter scratches his head.

The Parker house opens up as Aunt May and Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang Xiao Long, walk out to meet the kids. "Oh. I knew we heard someone talking outside." May said.

"Hiya, kids!" Tai waved to his daughter and her friends. Zwei, Ruby's pet dog, and T-Pup, Tails's mechanical pet dog, bark happily to see their friends from the porch.

"Hi, dad! Hi, Mrs. Parker!" Ruby happily waved before Zwei jumps up for a hug from her favorite silver-eyed girl.

"Aunt May. Mr. Xiao Long. Are you guys alright?" Peter asked concernly while T-Pup plays around on his head.

"We're fine, Peter. I was quite surprised when I saw Taiyang knocking on my door and telling me we're now neighbors." May replied.

"Do you kids have any idea how this happened?" Taiyang asked.

"Chaos." Peter responded.

"It is pretty chaotic out there."

"No! It is, but that's not what I'm talking about." Peter awkwardly retorted as he was really referring to the Chaos Exo Stone which was the key to this universal fusing mess.

"You are leaving me confused. What's going on?" Tai asked with a confused head tilt.

Ruby's petting Zwei as she begins to answer for Peter, "It's a loooong story, dad. We're just glad you two are safe. Now we have to go back and save the world."

"Don't you three want a snack first before you go? You can't save the world on an empty stomach." May recommended.

"Wheatcakes for me, please!" Ruby immediately responded.

"I thought you were a cookie girl?" Tai asked his daughter as they all walk inside the Parker house.

"Sometimes I am. May's wheatcakes are simply incredible! You have to try one!" Ruby told her father, all while Peter and MJ smile at each other, kinda likening the idea of them being neighbors.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins (An island from Sonic's world now located off the island of New Vale's Manhattan)**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Mystic Ruins**

Thanks to the Convergence, the Mystic Ruins was transported to the Hudson River along the New York/New Jersey border of the Upper New York Bay, somewhere next to the Statue of Liberty. An entire ancient jungle swampland that was the original home of the Echidna Clan before they were wiped out by Perfect Chaos. In present day, especially now in this new universe, it's the home of Beacon Academy, a school that trains it's students to become skilled Huntsmen. The school is set in the Station Area of Mystic Ruins, a large grassy plateau with some buildings and trees, a beautiful view of the ocean and New Vale, and a train that takes them back to the city.

Yang Xiao Long, Tails, and Pit are seen walking past returning and new students to Beacon Academy, passing by the large Spider-Man/Venom statues that were made months ago to remind the students of the heroes who saved them all from the inter-dimensional symbiote invasion, mostly thanks to Venom, who made the ultimate sacrifice to save them all.

"So this is your school?" Pit asked his blond brawling friend.

"Yeah. Everything looks to be the same as before, ignoring the fact we're in the Mystic Ruins now." Yang answered.

Professors Peter Port and Glynda Goodwitch were having a little discussion until they saw Yang's group approaching. "Ah! Hello, children! Happy to see you again!" Port said.

"Hey, Professor Port. Is school gonna be cancelled for the semester, because that would be really awesome?" Yang joked.

" _Delayed_ is what you mean, Ms. Xiao Long?" Glynda glared at her joking student.

"I'm pretty sure I said cancelled." Yang joked again.

Glynda sighs, "You've been hanging out too much with Mr. Parker."

"He's the king of comedy." Yang smiled.

"For now, we're just letting students move in until we can sort this mess out involving our universes. Hopefully it won't take too long." Glynda hoped.

"At least you got teleported to the Mystic Ruins. This is a _great_ place for your students." Tails smiled.

"Yes, indeed!" A surprise Professor Bartholomew Oobleck suddenly greets the heroes in his Safari gear.

"Where did you come from?!" Pit remarked in surprise on Oobleck's incredible speed, though nowhere near as fast as a non-serious Sonic.

"I took a small trip in the jungle area! The ruins there are _simply_ fascinating! Brimming with ancient knowledge just _waiting_ to be uncovered about a lost civilization!" Oobleck rapidly said.

"You mean the Echidna Tribe?" Tails asked.

"That's right, my boy! I had a chance to explore an ancient temple and the ruins of a highly technology facility!" Oobleck remarked.

"You mean Final Egg?" Tails asked.

"Right again! I say that jungle is the perfect location to host the next initiation test!" Oobleck said.

"Hoho! You think so?" Port asked, liking the sound of that.

"We'll see about that." Glynda said.

"Aw man. I would've loved to explore there for our initiation. Why didn't Doom fuse the worlds a year ago?" Yang depressingly asked, causing Pit and Tails to laugh at her expense.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Solkaria, City of Ice (Merge form of** _ **Sonic's**_ **Soleanna,** _ **Marvel's**_ **Symkaria, and** _ **RWBY's**_ **Kingdom of Atlas)**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST-Soleanna Castle Town**

A neighboring foreign country to Latverion, Solkaria, the City of Ice, is the fusion of three of the wealthiest and highly advanced countries of the three dimensions. The city takes a lot of influence of both Soleanna and Symkaria. Thanks to fusing with the Kingdom of Atlas, the city is cold and always snowing but nothing too unbearable, hence why the city is also known as the City of Ice.

A Quinjet lands next to the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters right here in Solkaria. Walking out of the jet is Weiss, Lucina, and Harry, all three wearing comfortable jackets, or in Weiss's case a red scarf.

"So this is your home kingdom where you are the heiress of your company?" Lucina asked the Ice Queen.

"It USED to be my home kingdom until it merged with Soleanna and Symkaria. And apparently now we're next-door neighbors with 'Latverion'. That's just awesome. I'm neighbors with the biggest super-villain in the whole world. I love my life." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Why am I here again," Harry asked. "I should be back at Oscorp where I can help out, and be warm." He said, complaining about the Solkaria's cold environment.

"I thought, we could, ya know, hang out a bit more. You can check out my company. Meet my father." Weiss replied.

"Isn't your father kinda like my father?" Harry asked, comparing the strict Norman Osborn to the strict Jacques Schnee.

"He's not a Goblin, for starters. And he's been treating me better lately 'thanks' to your father." Weiss explained, saying that the Goblin War and Norman's actions did give Weiss's father a reality check on his personality and how he's treating his kids.

"Guess my dad is capable of fixing relationships…" Harry looks down on the snowy floor he's walk on, sadden.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean…" Weiss wants to apologize that she's living a better life with her father than Harry with his own.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Speaking of fathers, Weiss's group are met by the mustached Jacques Schnee in front of the Schnee Headquarters, standing beside him is his one and only son, Whitley Schnee.

"Father!" Weiss smiles happily, but that quickly turns to an annoyed scowl towards her younger brother, "Whitley."

"Is that all I get? I thought you'd be happy to see me again." Whitley said with a cool and calm demeanor.

"I'm glad you're alive, but that's it." Weiss replied coldly as she doesn't really like her younger brother, but she is a bit relieved to see he's still alive after the Convergence.

Jacques and Weiss share a nice father-daughter hug as they are both glad to see the other is alive. "Are you okay? I heard what happened. Where's your sister?" Jacques asked his daughter.

"She's fine, father. I'm just glad you guys are alright." Weiss smiled.

"So she DOES have a heart." Whitley joked.

"Shut up, Whitley!" Weiss shouted.

"Who are your friends?" Jacques stares at Lucina and Harry, the latter nervously waving with a sheepish smile.

"This here's Lucina. She's the Exalt of her own kingdom from another world called Ylisse. A princess." Weiss introduces her time-traveling princess friend to her father.

"Greetings, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucina kindly smiles while shaking his hand.

"Likewise. Always a pleasure to meet royalty, even though they aren't from around here." Jacques said as he turns to Harry, "And who's he?"

Harry walks up to kindly offer his hand to shake, "My name is Harry Osborn. Your daughter told me a lot about you."

Jacques raised a cautious eyebrow when he heard the name Osborn, "Harry Osborn? Son of Norman Osborn? Weren't you dead?" He asked.

"He got better. He's now the current CEO of Oscorp." Weiss simply answered.

"You're now in charge of your dad's company? Aren't you a little young?" Jacques asked Harry.

"I'm actually 18 now, sir, so I'm hardly young anymore. I'm trying my best to turn it around and redeem the Osborn name. I'm sorry if my father caused you any trouble in the past." Harry genuinely told the President of the SDC.

"It's alright, son. Can't exactly blame you for your father's craziness. In the past, I was 'similar' to your father, in a way. I cared more about my job than my family. Pushed them aside for my own selfish needs. Ironically if Norman didn't show up and started trashing my facilities, I would've never realized I was on that path of becoming like him, minus the green skin. Now I'm trying to make amends with my family and turn the company into one that'll benefit the world. And if not, I have full faith my daughter Weiss can accomplish the task when she's ready to inherit the company." Jacques said, making his daughter very happy.

"That's great, sir." Harry smiled.

"By the way, you two aren't… _dating_ each other, are you?" Jacques asked an embarrassing question for his daughter and her Osborn friend.

"What?! N-No, no, no, no!" Both Weiss and Harry blushed while shaking their heads repeatedly.

"Your faces say otherwise." Whitley teased.

"Would you shut up?!" Both Harry and Weiss shouted at him.

Lucina chuckled until she was met by the two princesses of their respective countries before they fused together: Princess Elise of Soleanna, a young 17-year-old girl, and Silver Sablinova, also known to the world as skilled mercenary, Silver Sable, Monarch of Symkaria and owner of Silver Sable International (Silver Sable's current design is now her _Marvel's Spider-Man PS4_ look).

"Who are…" Lucina questioned who these princesses are.

"Ah! It's you two. Kids, say hello to Princess Elise of Soleanna and Silver Sablinova, Princess of Symkaria." Jacques introduced them to Weiss's group.

"I am _very_ familiar with Sable and her work ethic." Weiss glares at Sable, who glares at her back without blinking.

"Two princesses of a unified kingdom? How is that going to work?" Lucina asked, curious.

"We've already discussed I'll be ruling over this kingdom, at least until the worlds are separated." Elise answered.

"You're okay with this?" Lucina asked Sable.

"I don't really care either way." Sable answered.

"Alright." Lucina said, accepting their decision.

"Now that we know everything here isn't destroyed, we should probably head back to New Vale and see if the others need us." Weiss said, turning towards her once-strict father, now a dad that cares for her. "It was nice seeing you again, father." She said with a smile.

"You too, Weiss. Stay safe." Jacques said with a smile too. He turns to Harry, "And you, Mr. Osborn, don't try any funny business with my daughter, or you'll be hearing from me." He "jokingly" threatened Harry.

"Y-Yeah, yeah! You can count on me." Harry sheepishly smiles in response as he turns to whisper to Weiss, "Can we go now?" Weiss giggles at the embarrassed Osborn and holds his hand as the two, and Lucina, walk back to the Quinjet.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Menailan (Merge form of** _ **RWBY's**_ **Menagerie and** _ **Marvel's**_ **Attilan, as well as sharing the Zones from Sonic 4: Episode 2)**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Adabat Day**

Sonic lands the Tornado, his red and white biplane that he and Tails use on their many adventures in the past, in the technologically advanced island called Menailan, new home of the Faunus and Inhumans. It still retains the lovely island feel of Menagerie with its local shops and houses, but there's definitely been some high advancement in its technology thanks to fusing with Attilan as it can choose to either stay sitting in the ocean or float high in the sky which is not right now, turning this place into one of the most highly advanced islands in the world. It even has fun Zones from Sonic's World to explore like Sylvania Castle Zone and White Park Zone.

"We're here." Sonic said to his party consisting of Blake and a stubborn Scarlet Spider. The three uncanny amigos hop off and start exploring the fused island.

"Menagerie's a lot different than I last remembered." Blake commented while passing by a highly tech-out building in the once non-technology focused island.

"No duh!" Kaine remarked as this shouldn't be a surprise considering their universes just merged together. "Why did you drag me out here?"

"Because I know your sanity wouldn't last two seconds with the others." Blake smirked at Scarlet.

"That Nora girl annoys me." Kaine said.

"You say that about everyone, except maybe Blake." Sonic smirked, teasing the couple.

"She annoys me too." Kaine remarked.

"Kaine..." Blake glared at her stubborn boyfriend.

"Sometimes."

"Better."

"Wouldn't make more sense for mutants to live together with Faunus instead of Inhumans?" Sonic asked, even though the choice of which locations fuse together was completely random.

"Inhumans are also shamed by humanity. They're our second cousin next to mutants. So either or works fine." Blake answered.

"That makes sense."

The three have come to check on Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, to see if they survived the Convergence. Luckily they did, finding her parents hanging out in front of the Belladonna house in the same spot as it was in the previous world. "Mom! Dad!" Blake shouted as she runs up to hug her parents, tearfully relieved they are still alive.

"Blake! It's so great you're okay!" Kali gives her daughter a warm hug.

"How's my favorite daughter doing these days?" Ghira asked.

Blake wipes the remaining tears off her eyes, "Fine, fine. I'm glad you guys are alright. I was worried sick."

"It'll take more than a bright light to take me down." Ghira joked.

"Just five drinks." His wife joked which does annoy him but it was all for a laugh from their daughter.

"Chao, chao, chao!" A sudden happy Chao appears out of nowhere behind Kali and flies around the Belladonna family.

"You have a Chao?" Blake asked her mother as she holds onto her new pet.

"Isn't he cute? I found him at a garden with more of these "Chao". I asked your father if we could keep him." Kali said.

"As long as it doesn't make a mess in the house." Ghira replied, putting his arms crossed as he turns away from his family.

"Chao, chao, chao!" The happy Chao plays around with Ghira, getting on his nerves while the girls of the family laugh for their amusement.

"You guys got a Chao. Nice." Sonic said, finally caught up with the Belladonnas along with Kaine.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog! It's a pleasure to meet a world-renowned hero!" Kali happily shakes hands with the world's fastest hero.

"Sup, Mrs. B." Sonic smiled.

Mrs. Belladonna then turns to Kaine with a smile, "And Kaine. It's nice to see you again. How have you been these days?"

"Um, fine, I guess." Kaine responded awkwardly in the presence of Blake's parents, part of it because his social skills still suck.

"That's great." Kali gives Kaine a hug, which is really embarrassing for both him and her daughter.

"Please, let go." An extremely awkward Kaine requested and she complies.

Kali leans to her daughter, "This is your best one yet." She said, teasing her relationship with Kaine.

"Can you just stop please?!" Blake retorted which only made her mother giggle.

"Kaine! You haven't done anything 'weird' to my daughter lately, have you?" Ghira gave Scarlet the intimidating eyes that could scare a Grimm while the cute little Chao sits on his shoulder.

"Hell no, old man! Your daughter's the one who's been getting me involved with all the weird stuff lately like spider-eating vampires and dimensional races! The last thing I want to do is get on her bad side and get killed." Kaine said to Ghira like a man, unfazed by his intimidating presence.

One would think Ghira would be insulted and find it rude to be called 'old man'. Instead he just laughs in response. "That's what I'd like to hear. I like you better than that Sun kid. You chose a good one, Blake." He embarrassed his daughter.

"Good job, Kaine." Blake glared at her boyfriend.

"What did I do?" Kaine asked, completely confused.

"What's all the commotion?"

The Belladonnas, Sonic, and Scarlet Spider turn to be greeted by the Queen and King of Menailan, Medusa and Black Bolt, two members of the Inhuman Royal Family. Medusa has the inhuman power to manipulate her long, wild red hair to any length she chooses, capable of being an incredible weapon. And don't let Black Bolt's silence fool you. He is easily the strongest of all Inhumans, in strength and speed, mostly notably because of his inhuman power which is his voice. A whisper can destroy a city. A shout can quake and potentially destroy an entire planet. That's the power of Black Bolt.

"Ah, Medusa. And Black Bolt." Ghira greeted Inhuman royalty.

"Greetings, Chieftain. Is everything well?" Medusa asked the Belladonna.

"Yes, everything's fine. Just reuniting with my daughter." Ghira replied.

Medusa smiles as she greets Blake and her friends, "That is very sweet. Welcome to Menailan, safe haven to Inhumans and Faunus everywhere who were caught in the Convergence."

"Nice place you got here, lady," Sonic grinned, "Looks like everything here is cool. We should head back."

"Agreed," Blake nodded as she turns to her parents and the Inhuman couple, "It was nice coming back here. Everything's so different."

"It's still home, Blake, and you're always welcome back," Kali smiles, "You can even bring Kaine along." She then teased.

"Let's go, Kaine." Blake gave a tired look from her mother's teasing.

"Finally." He shared her attitude as the trio walk back to the Tornado and head back to New Vale while the Belladonnas' new pet Chao waves good-bye at them.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Wakanda Island (Merge form of Mobius's Angel Island and Earth's Wakanda)**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Mystic Ruins**

"OH COME ON!" Knuckles shouted after arriving in, what's now called, Wakanda Island. A floating island that houses the people of Wakanda and their cities. Now the echidna has to deal with the fact he's now sharing his island with total African strangers, making it more stressful to guard the Master Emerald in peace.

"Sooo, what's going on?" A Mobian pika named Relic the Pika asked Axl and Palutena who accompanied their echidna friend. Relic is an adventuring archaeologist with a rich English accent who was permitted by Knuckles to stay in Angel Island with her robot assistant, Fixit. She too was completely surprised when she was caught in the Genesis Wave and suddenly found herself surrounded by the people of Wakanda. Right now, she and the gang are hanging out at the Shrine Isle, a small island adjacent to Wakanda Island that has the Master Emerald, and thankfully far enough from the cities of Wakanda.

"Universal colliding shenanigans. Not a big deal." Axl casually joked.

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Knuckles loudly responded at the joking reploid. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS GUARDING THE MASTER EMERALD 'WITHOUT' A WHOLE COUNTRY LIVING BESIDE YOU 24/7?!"

"Please, Knuckles, calm down. I assure you no one will interfere with your duties as guardian." Knuckles's group turns to see King T'Challa, now the ruler of Wakanda Island, in his iconic Black Panther approaching him, along with his young technological genius sister, Shuri.

"King T'Challa." Palutena noticed Black Panther.

"How are you so sure, T'Challa?" Knuckles asked regarding his previous statement.

"Trust me. I've made it clear with my people no one will cross to this isle without permission from either you or me. You have my word." Panther assured the grumpy echidna.

"You better." Knuckles replied, somewhat convinced by his words.

"So this is the source of the increase energies in the Vibranium mines recently." Shuri said as she nonchalantly walks up to scan the Master Emerald as its presence alone has made the Vibranium in the whole fused island stronger than was thought possible. She walks closer to the giant emerald until she was immediately intervened by a highly protective Knuckles.

"Step AWAY from my Emerald!" Knuckles shouted at the Wakanda princess.

" _Please_. Let me study it, just a bit." Shuri said.

"NO!"

"Shuri." A single word from her brother ordered her to stop harassing Knuckles and his precious gem.

Shuri growls, "Fine. Stubborn red gorilla." She insulted Knuckles, who growls like a dog back at her.

"Hey, Knuckles! We should get going!" Axl said, ready to leave the island with Palutena.

"I can't just LEAVE! I have an Emerald to guard!" Knuckles shouted.

"We can quickly set up an invisible barrier around this isle that will only respond to your specific DNA and guests you wish to bring. That way you can leave the island without having to worry about the Emerald getting stolen. Trust me. We have safely guarded our Vibranium for centuries. We can do the same for the Master Emerald." Black Panther requested to Knuckles.

Knuckles growls as he begrudgingly accepts Panther's offer, "Fine! But I'm still staying unless I'm needed at the surface!"

"And I hope you don't mind if I get to explore your cities and ancient ruins! This might be my one and only chance I get to explore civilizations of an alternate world." Relic excitedly asked the King.

"And I like to fix stuff." The Fixit robot simply said.

"Suit yourself." Panther begrudgingly replied, letting a sigh Knuckles laughs at who now knows his pain.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back at New Vale City**

"You're where?" Spider-Man sits on a rooftop while talking with Jaune on the phone.

' _Hollyoplis. It's like a cross between Hollywood and some Zone called "Studiopolis". It's pretty cool. You should come check it out!'_ Jaune said, sounding awfully excitedly through the other line.

"When I'm done saving the city, sure. Bye, Jaune." Peter hangs up the call and sighs. "Whew. What a day. So many of our cities and homes fused together. I wonder if this is how it's gonna be forever? Will our worlds permanently stay this way, because it's not _too_ bad if it is?" He asked himself, finding the fusion of their worlds not as bad as he thought. He then shakes his head and stands up, "No, no. Gotta focus. A lot of people are in trouble because of the Convergence. Gotta set things right, starting by saving this city. But how? Where should I begin?"

"I might have an idea."

Spider-Man turns around to be greeted by Daredevil. "Daredevil? It's been a while since I last saw you. How're you liking the new city?" He asked his crime-stopping friend.

"Fine until Kingpin takes full control over it." Daredevil replied.

"I'm not surprised. Maybe this new city will be enough to hold his weight," Peter joked, "Anyway, whatcha want? I'm sure you didn't come find me to hear my jokes, but it'd greatly appreciated."

"I ran into some of your old friends, Rhino and Shocker earlier trying to break into a vault. I stopped Rhino, but Shocker got away, and I'm too unfamiliar with the layout of this new city to track him down. Thought you and your new friends could assist. I have a feeling whatever Shocker's planning could lead into something big. Something that could take control of this entire city." Daredevil said, requesting the help of the D-Avengers to find and stop Shocker.

"Your feelings are a lot stronger than most people's so I'll trust you. I'll gather the gang to track down Shocker." Spider-Man agreed to help out Daredevil.

"Thank you. Even though it might be temporarily, the people of this city need us, and we need to protect them." Daredevil said.

"I'm a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to all dimensions. Let's roll." Peter smiled.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Spider-Man: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service! Hey, it's you! What's your name again?**

 **Torchwick: Oh for the love of-I've been dead for months and you've already forgotten my name?!**

 **Spider-Man: Wait! It's** _ **slowly**_ **coming back to me. It rhymes with "Conan", right?**

 **Torchwick: Keep joking, wall-crawler! Once I steal this Tablet, you or the Kingpin will be laughing anymore! Hahahaha!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Cleaning Up the Kitchen**_

 **Spider-Man: I don't understand. What's the joke?**

 **Torchwick: AARGH!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: What? Roman Torchwick's alive? But how? Well, if you've been paying attention you might already know. If not, wait until the next chapter. The war against Kingpin starts next.**


	10. Vol 1 Issue 8: Cleaning Up the Kitchen

_Vol 1 Issue 8: Cleaning Up the Kitchen_

 **Latverion**

A jet that carries the reassembled Superior Seven is en route to Latverion. Neo Mecha Spider-Man's driving the aircraft while the other six are hanging out in the back. "Welcome to Latverion, friends. Hope you survive the experience." Grimadoom said to Team Toxin. Emerald and Mercury look through the window to see what this fused country looks like, an eerie fusion of Latveria, Eggmanland, and the Land of Darkness that it surprises them the citizens of Latveria seem very comfortable living in this new land.

"Is that a ferris wheel?" Mercury points to an Eggmanland ferris wheel. "Looks pretty deadly. My kind of amusement park." He joked.

"You are very crazy." Emerald told her partner.

"So let me get this straight," Cinder starts talking, "Thanos is coming. And if we don't retrieve the Exo Stones before he does, the whole planet will get destroyed?" She asked. Cinder doesn't know anything about Thanos except from small stories like how he's an intergalactic warlord and once wiped out half of the universe with the Infinity Stones.

"You scared?" Grimadoom slyly teased.

"Don't be a fool. I was hoping I was called for something more challenging than a fetch quest." Cinder replied calmly.

"At least you get to explore the new world before it potentially gets destroyed in a few days." Grimadoom joked.

"Swell." Cinder replied sarcastically.

" **We are approaching Doomstadt. Prepare for landing."** Neo Mecha Spidey informed the group. The robot Spider lands the jet outside of Doom's Castle, looking the same as it was before the Convergence. The Superior Seven walks out of the jet into the castle, where they walk into the throne room to meet with their superiors, the Masters of Evil, and a few new guests that seem extremely familiar to some.

"Well. Look who we have here. Didn't think we meet again."

"Hmm?" Cinder looks to her front to find out who was talking to her and her partners. When she recognized the orange-haired man with a black bowler hat, she becomes mildly surprised to see it's her old subordinate thought dead, Roman Torchwick, a former crime boss of Vale. Standing next to him is his ice-cream themed silent partner, Neopolitan. Right behind those two are some of Salem's old associates who were also thought dead by the Green Goblin: Doctor Arthur Watts, the crazy scorpion faunus Tyrian Callows, and the quiet but tough Hazel Rainart.

"If it isn't Cinder and the kids. Long time no see." Roman greeted with a sly smile.

"Roman?! But that's impossible! Goblin killed you! He killed all of you! How're you all still alive?!" Emerald asked, sharing a shocked face with Mercury.

"We brought them back with the power of the Nether Stone!" Eggman sinisterly smiled, as Salem shows Team Toxin the dark purple Nether Stone in her hand.

"An Exo Stone that can bring back the dead, and you chose to bring back these weaklings? I don't see how we'll survive against Thanos with these losers." Cinder insulted her revived former cohorts, crossing her arms with an indifferent attitude.

"My, my. You developed quite a joking attitude while we were away." Arthur Watts, a man Cinder clearly doesn't like, walks up to his former teammate with his hands cupped behind his back. "We've been informed of everything after our 'disappearance'. I heard you bonded with 'quite' the monster. A supposed symbiote 'god', I believe you call it? A gift from your late and monstrous boyfriend?"

The mocking of Eddie Brock, also known as Venom and a surprise love interest to Cinder, sparked a nerve in both her and the Toxin Symbiote. Without flinching or moving a muscle, a piece of her symbiote strangles Watts's neck, making it hard for him to breath. A small head of the Toxin Symbiote forms on a smiling Cinder's shoulder.

"Why yes, he did," She responded to his last comment. "Toxin. This is Arthur Watts."

" _ **Is he a friend?"**_ Toxin asked.

"Nope."

" _ **Does that mean I can eat his head?"**_

"Tempting. Save it for later."

" _ **I'm gonna like you."**_ Toxin said to a frightened Watts with a wicked smile before he lets go of him and returns to being a suit for Cinder.

"What a perfect pet you found." Arthur scowled while rubbing his neck. The Remnant doctor then notices Grimadoom approaching him. "And you're Grimadoom, I believe?"

"Yup. I'm Salem's son." Grim mockingly said.

"Her 'son'?" Hazel raised an eyebrow while leaning on a pillar. It didn't take long for the irritated Salem to telekinetically throw her 'son' straight to the ceiling where his head gets stuck, with Team Toxin simply staring at him struggle to break free.

"He's 'our' most powerful creation. A little _too_ powerful in some areas." Salem told her revived associates. Grimadoom certainly is a force to be reckoned with as not even the Masters of Evil can control his disrespectful behavior and his babbling mouth that constantly gets on their nerves.

The dark hedgehog quickly broke free from the ceiling and teleported to Salem's side, floating in mid-air with a taunting smile on his face. "I _really_ love messing with you, old lady." He said before he gets blasted away by his 'mother'.

" _Enough playing around! We have work to do!"_ Dr. Doom announced to get his united forces' attention. _"Phase 1 of uniting the worlds is complete. Now onto phase 2. It's only a matter of days until Thanos invades the planet. Our forces must be ready by his arrival. The Superior Seven will go out at once retrieving the scattered Exo Stones across the planet. Meanwhile, Salem's henchmen will do whatever they can to distract the heroes while the remaining of us prep our defensives for the coming war."_

"As you wish, Doom." Hazel responds to the plan.

"I wonder what's the first thing I should do in this new world created by our 'gods'." Tyrian said, sounding as insane as usual.

"I know what I'm going to do. Take control of New Vale and topple its Kingpin." Roman said.

"Pfft. What can you do against Wilson Fisk? That guy is 10 times _way_ more intimidating than you, and he's fat!" Mercury mocked the Vale crime boss.

"I've been doing a little research since I got back. Supposedly Fisk has a special Tablet in his possession that'll definitely give me the power to take over the city." Roman replied.

"Good luck with that. That city's _riddled_ with superheroes, especially your old pal, Spidey." Mercury said with a mocking smile.

"Not even _he_ can stop me once I gain that Tablet. Come along, Neo. Let's go meet up with the Hooligans and take my rightful position as the Kingpin of New Vale." Roman starts walking out of the castle with his silent partner following him.

* * *

 **That night…Over at an Abandoned Subway underneath Hell's Kitchen**

"You fools aren't getting past us!" A Maggia goon, part of Kingpin's Maggia crime family, was firing his assault rifle in hopes of killing a certain web-slinger and his friends but was quickly kicked in the face.

"Sorry! Couldn't hear over you kissing my foot!" Spider-Man quipped as he knocked down the Maggia gangster. Together with Daredevil, the D-Avengers found themselves fighting the Maggia family during their search for Shocker, who's supposedly holed up in this abandoned subway. In less than 30 seconds, the united heroes spectacularly defeated the Maggia enforcers as they continue exploring the subway.

"You sure Shocker's here?" Daredevil asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. intel doesn't lie. The fact the Maggia's here means we're on the right track." Spider-Man replied, crawling on the ceiling of the subway station.

"Scarlet Rose, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I like the sound of that." Ruby smiled, as she and the rest of those with superhero costumes are back to wearing them.

"You'd make a _terrible_ secret agent." Weiss told her.

"Never know until I try." Ruby smirked.

"Grr. I should be guarding over the Master Emerald. Not searching for a two-bit punk like Shocker." Knuckles growled, regretting not guarding the Master Emerald while it's stuck on Wakanda Island since he doesn't truly trust the Wakandans.

"The Master Emerald is safe. We need you here. Don't you trust King T'Challa's words?" Palutena asked him.

"Nope. That's why I hid it in the Hidden Palace chamber." Knuckles grinned.

"You are one stubborn knucklehead." Sonic shrugged.

"With all these gangsters from our dimensions out in the open, we're looking at a massive gang war brewing. And with the city still in disarray after the Convergence, we need to prevent that." Spider-Man told the team.

"Or worse, let the Kingpin take control of them all and rule the city." Daredevil added.

"That won't happen. We'll stop them." Axl said determinedly.

Spidey's Spider-Sense rings up commotion coming from deep within the station. The sounds of screaming and rapid gunfire can be heard from a mile away. "Wonder what's going on over there?" Peter wondered as the team rushes over to the source of the gunfire. When they got there, they see a whole bunch of Maggia goons shot down dead. The person who killed them was a middle-aged man wearing a trench coat and a shirt with a white skull emblem knelt with a machine gun in his hand.

Peter face-palms as he and Daredevil are very familiar with this murder-loving vigilante, "Oh you got to be kidding me! Punisher?!"

Frank Castle, also known as the Punisher, turns around to face his 'sometimes' allies and the rest of the D-Avengers. He grunts, "What the hell are you folks doing here?"

"Who's he?" Pit asked on the identity of this man.

"Frank Castle. The Punisher. Loves guns. Loves skulls. Loves being called bonehead." Spidey joked.

"You better shut the hell up before I crush your skull, bug boy." Punisher threatened.

"What're you doing here, Castle?" Daredevil asked his brutal anti-hero.

"I was on the trail of the Shocker. Guy just robbed Casinopolis. Chased him down here." Punisher answered.

"Oh, Casinopolis. I love that place. I once had my own giant statue until a red, dumb knucklehead destroyed it." Sonic slyly teased his dumb echidna friend.

"I _swear_ I thought a Master Emerald piece was in it." Knuckles remarked, may or may not be telling the truth.

"Riiiight." Sonic slyly smirked.

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Shocker Boss Battle/Fight Music Theme**

A loud explosion came somewhere from the upper level of the station belonging to Shocker as he lands down with the money he stole from Casinopolis, but just his luck, he turns around to already be met by the D-Avengers, Daredevil, and the Punisher.

"Hi, Herman." Spidey casually greeted the shock-waving criminal in armor.

" **Seriously? Grr…"** Shocker immediately makes a break for it, using his vibration gauntlets to launch high into the air repeatedly through the abandoned subway. Not wasting any time, the heroes do their best chasing Shocker so he won't escape, **"Give it up. You're never gonna catch me."**

"That's what you said last time." Spidey quipped.

" **I don't wanna hurt you, it'll just slow me down."** Shocker said.

"Wow, that's…considerate." Spidey said, raising a confused eyebrow.

Not long into the chase, the heroes suddenly find themselves in the ruins of an underground city of Mountain Glenn from Remnant, thankfully with no Grimm anywhere. "We're back here?" Weiss remarked.

"Anyone feeling nostalgic?" Yang grinned.

"Not really, no." Sonic joked as this is his first time visiting these ruins.

"Shut up and keep chasing!" Punisher shouted, trying to shoot down the runaway Shocker and fails because of his large vibro-jumps.

"What's the money for, Herman?" Spidey asked.

" **Why do you care?"** Shocker replied.

"Actually, I don't. Just trying to make polite conversation…" Peter quipped.

" **I'm done talking."**

"But this could be so much more rewarding if we connected on an emotional level…Wait, I forgot, you don't have emotions." Peter mocked.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Team RWBY hollored.

"Savage." Knuckles remarked on Peter's mocking words.

Despite the insult, Shocker doesn't bother with an angry retort and continues evading his pursuers. "C'mon, Herman. At least talk to me so we can make it interesting….," Spidey said, "Herman? What? Do you only answer to 'Shocker' now? Mister Shocker?" With Pit destroying part of the ceiling to slow down Shocker, Spider-Man was able to web zip and pin Shocker to the ground, "Gotcha. Now let's talk-."

Shocker's gauntlets to start to charge up as he says, **"I said I'm…DONE…TALKING,"** punching Spider-Man with shockwaves that blow him back on top of Ruby and Lucina. Shocker super jumps away while Punisher tries to shoot him down.

"Noted." Peter said, a bit groggy while Ruby looks dizzy. Lucina helps Ruby up as the gang continue chasing Shocker out of Mt. Glenn and back in the familiar abandoned subways. "Honestly Herman, why are you robbing again? You know the police are watching your every move. I mean, we all know you're kinda dumb, but I didn't think you were 'this' dumb. You must be desperate. Which means you're not just stealing for yourself. You must be working with someone. Or 'for' someone…You can tell us who it is now, or make us punch it out of you later. Your choice!"

" **I've said enough."** Shocker replied.

"Not really. You were pretty quiet this whole time. It's called 'deduction'." Axl joked.

" **Grrrrr!"** Shocker fires multiple shockwaves at Axl and the gang, some getting hurt and some barely avoiding the blast that caused the ceiling to collapse. Weiss got the idea to set an ice glyph trap on the next spot Shocker lands on. When he does, in that split instant, ice spikes forms that spikes him staggered in the air for Sonic to deliver a homing attack to his back. The costumed criminal fires a shock wave at Sonic, only for Spidey to swing in and web up his gauntlets and the villain as a whole to the floor.

"You know what Herman, you have like zero personality…but your suit is awesome. Can we talk design details?" Spider-Man asked.

"I also want to know how you create shockwaves out of your hands! Those are very cool!" Ruby excitedly asked about his gauntlet weapons, but he ignores her while trying to break free from the webbing, "Maybe later."

 **BGM End**

"Alright, Shocker. What's going on? Who are you working for?" Daredevil started interrogating the defeated criminal.

"Start talking before I get trigger happy." Castle points his gun on Herman's forehead, scaring him completely to point of talking.

" **Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Let's make a deal, you get me my old cell block back at the Raft, and I'll tell you what you want!"** Shocker proposed.

"We'll see what we can do. Now start talking." Spider-Man narrowed his eyes at the criminal.

" **Alright! Alright! It was Mister Negative who hired me. Y'know, the Chinatown crime boss with the freaky negative powers?"** Shocker said.

"We've met. What does he want?" Weiss asked.

" **Tonight, he plans to steal some ancient stone tablet from the Kingpin at one of his new nightclubs in the Nightclub District. Said it'll make him strong enough to take over the entire city."**

"What's it called?" Daredevil asked with Punisher's gun so up close to his face it's not even funny.

" **I-I don't know! Tablet of Life or something!"** Shocker scarily answered.

Peter's eyes widen in shock as he knows what this tablet is, "The Tablet of Life and Time."

"You know it, Spider-Man?" Tails asked.

"How can I not? That thing was the cause of one of the biggest gang wars in the city. Every crime boss known to man wanted their hands on it." Peter replied.

"What's so special about this tablet?" Lucina asked.

Spidey begins explaining what he knows about the Tablet of Life and Time to his allies, "There's a biochemical formula inscripted on the tablet that can turn anyone immortal. Near omnipotent. If someone like Mr. Negative gets his hands on it…"

"I'm gonna tell you to shut up _right_ there." Weiss refrained him from speaking any further of how destructively powerful and impossible Mr. Negative could be if he gets his hands on the Tablet.

"We have to get that Tablet. Something that powerful shouldn't be in the possession of mortals, especially Kingpin and Mr. Negative." Palutena said that everyone agrees with her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later outside the subways…**

Yuri Watanabe, now Police Captain of the New Vale Police Department (NVPD), oversees Shocker getting arrested, then walks over to meet the D-Avengers, Daredevil, and Punisher. "Good work, Avengers. Did you learn anything else about his motives or what Mr. Negative's planning?" She asked the heroes.

"Not really. He's not very talkative. Plus, I think he hates me." Spider-Man replied.

"You have that effect on a lot of people." Yuri said.

"But you love me, right Yuri?" Peter asked.

"I tolerate you." Yuri replied.

"Ouch." Yang chuckled.

"Wow," Peter scratches the side of his head from her, possibly hurtful words, "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He joked, getting a chuckle from some of his friends.

"Captain Watanabe. Do you know any new nightclub owned by the Kingpin that recently opened?" Blake asked the police captain.

"Hmm. There is one that comes to mind. It's called the Blood Rose Nightclub. Its own by a man named Junior Xiong, but I have no background information on him." Yuri told the team.

"Huh? Junior's here?!" Yang remarked with a surprise face, as Junior was actually an owner of his own club back in Remnant that she visited a few times in the past.

"You know him?" Yuri asked Power Woman.

"We've met a few times. All of them weren't pretty. He probably hates me." Yang replied.

"Then try not to make a mess this time." Yuri warned the reckless blond.

"No promises." Yang grinned.

* * *

 **Outside the Blood Rose Nightclub**

The team hides behind an alleyway close to the growing popular Blood Rose Nightclub here in Hell's Kitchen, owned by Junior Xiong. Yang chuckles, "I can't believe it. Kingpin BOUGHT Junior. And it's only been what, a day since the Convergence?"

"I can't believe Kingpin owns a nightclub." Pit said.

"It's a front. It's connected to a warehouse supposedly filled with all his ill-gotten goodies." Daredevil said.

"Well sure. He IS the Kingpin. I assume everything's a front…for a fast-food franchise." Spidey joked, which makes everyone look at him strangely. "Y'know, 'cause he's fat."

"Enough yapping," Punisher reloads his gun, "Let's go meet with this 'Junior' and get him to talk." He says as he prepares to walk in but was blocked by Spider-Man.

"Easy, Mr. Death Wish. I like to keep the body count low." Peter told him.

"You don't order me around, kid. Remember I can turn my back on you at any moment." Punisher said which got the young heroes in the group to gulp at his tone.

"Do that and I'll punch you into next week." Peter threatened.

"Frank, now's not the time." Daredevil ordered.

"Tch. Fine." Frank puts away his gun and scowled at the red costumed vigilantes, regretting his decision.

"We got your back. Let's go." Axl said.

The united gang, led by Spidey and Yang, walk through the entrance of Blood Rose without trouble thanks to most of them holding their Avengers I.D. card to give themselves a free pass. Inside, they become mildly shocked to see so many various people from their three dimensions like Faunus and Mobians partying on the disco floor with the loud music and many lights.

"This is a nightclub?!" Lucina questioned loudly as this is her first time ever setting foot inside one.

"Ahhh, memories!" Yang commented.

"Try not to destroy the club a _third_ time, Point Break!" Spidey warned his girl.

"Second time wasn't my fault! Only partially!" Yang joked.

At the bar is the owner of the nightclub hailing from Remnant, Junior Xiong. He wears a black vest along with matching black hair, beard and mustache. He was busy cleaning a glass cup when someone called out an order, "Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas."

"Coming right up." Junior says as he makes the Strawberry Sunrise without looking who ordered it. "Y'know, it's funny. I remember someone ordered the exact same thing bef-." He turns around to be surprised the order came from his old 'friend', Yang, who grins and waves at him next to the D-Avengers, Daredevil, and Punisher.

"Sup, Tiny." Peter casually waved at him.

Junior stands completely shocked as he accidently let's go of the drink to the floor. He sighs and practically accepts defeat before any fight started, "…Okay, fine. What do you want?"

Yang was the one to speak, "Kingpin's warehouse of goods. Where is it? And you better not lie. My friend Punisher here is _itching_ to shoot something and cause a big mess all over your new gig."

Castle stares Junior straight in the eyes and growls like an animal to frighten him, "Through the backdoor! It'll take you to his private galley!"

Yang creepily smiles at him, "Thank you. And I'm not paying for that drink."

"See ya, little man!" Sonic waved good-bye as the heroes leave a groaning Junior to himself while they go through the backdoor to Kingpin's warehouse.

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Fisk Hideout (Fisk Thugs) Battle/Fight Music Theme 2**

"I'm sensing Mr. Negative is approaching the location. We have to get that Tablet!" Palutena sensed. More Maggia gangsters guarding the warehouse spot the heroes and confront them with their various weapons.

"We might be delayed ourselves. More Maggia incoming!" Spider-Man warns the group and gets ready to fight. Daredevil runs to jump-kick a Maggia down and beats down a few more with his Billy Club. Spider-Man web throws curled-up Sonic and Tails at more of the Maggia, taking them down with ease. Pit teams up with Axl to shoot down their enemies, leaving them open for an aerial dive attack from Lucina. Weiss freezes some goons for Palutena to telekinetically use as projectiles and throws down at more mobsters. Blake dive-kicks another one while Punisher uses attacks criminals with electric bullets that stun them long enough for Knuckles and Yang to uppercut into the area.

 **BGM End**

With most of the Maggia cleared, the heroes are free to enter Kingpin's Private Gallery where the Tablet of Life and Time is up for display in the middle of the room. "There's the Tablet." Blake pointed out.

"Good. Let's grab the Tablet and get the heck out of here." Sonic said.

Just before they could reach the Tablet, a sudden black bomb was suddenly thrown at the heroes and explodes, causing them to get blown back to the floor. "Did I get 'im?! Did I get 'im?!" A goofy-sounding Mobian duck asked.

"Yes, yes. That was very nice." The voice of an old enemy gets the heroes' attention as it's none other than Roman Torchwick, standing beside Neo and his hired help, the Hooligans, a mercenary group from Mobius consisting of the silent-powerhouse, Bark the Polar Bear, the crazy bomb-throwing Bean the Dynamite, and the clever weasel leader of the group, Nack the Weasel.

"It's been a long time, Red and Bug. Miss me?" Torchwick asked his old enemies, Ruby and Spider-Man.

"Torchwick?!" Ruby's mask eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Working with the Hooligans?!" Sonic remarked in surprise.

"Who's he again?" Peter joked.

"WHAT?! You seriously forgotten me?! My name is Roman Torchwick!" Torchwick shouted at the jokester.

"I don't know a 'Roman Torchwick'. Are you brothers with Conan Blowwick?" Spidey joked again, getting on the nerves of Vale's old crime boss.

"I thought Torchwick died! How is he still alive?!" Blake asked.

"I'm sensing the Nether Stone's power was the cause." Palutena sensed.

"Why the heck would the Masters of Evil bring back this wannabe Kingpin?" Spidey insulted Torchwick.

"You won't be saying that for long after I take the Tablet for myself and rule this city, as I was destined to be." Torchwick grinned.

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man OST-Mister Negative Boss Battle/Fight Music Theme 2**

" _That Tablet doesn't belong to you."_ Now everyone's attention is turned to a negative-colored man with black skin, white hair, a white suit, and glowing eyes. He's seen being accompanied by his henchmen wearing demon-looking masks, _"It belongs to me."_

"This is bad timing! It's Mr. Negative!" Spider-Man recognized the Chinatown crime boss.

"Who?!" Torchwick asked the Spider. Mr. Negative answers the Vale crime boss with a charged blast of highly destructive electric negative energy that was strong enough to destroy a part of the private gallery and send the heroes, Torchwick's group, and the Tablet flying outside. The corrupted crime boss and his Inner Demons walk out to confront their enemies in a three-way battle.

" _I want that Tablet! Destroy anyone that gets in my way!"_ Negative ordered his corrupted men. One of the Demons runs up to pick up the Tablet but was shot down by an explosive round from Torchwick's cane.

"That Tablet is mine, Negative Man!" Torchwick shouts as he confronts Mr. Negative alone while everyone else are fighting each other: The United Heroes versus Torchwick's group versus the Inner Demons, all with the same goal of retrieving the Tablet of Life and Time.

"Can't we find a way to share the Tablet equally?! You guys get a 1% while we keep the 99%?! Or how 'bout you keep 0.01%?! Is that fair?!" Spidey quipped while fighting against the Demons.

"Out of my way you mask-wearing freaks!" Nack blasts a couple of the Demons with a laser gun, only to get attacked from behind by one of them.

Yang locks hands with Bark of the Hooligans, who quickly proves he could match her in strength, so it didn't take long for her to get overpowered after getting blindsided by her old enemy, Neo. "Oh, it's you. Looking a lot less ugly last time I saw you." Yang insulted as the last time she fought Neo she was infected by the Goblin Formula and then killed by Akuma in his Oni state. Neo scowls from the insult and engages Yang one-on-one. Thanks to all her recent training and experience fighting way more powerful foes during her time as an Avenger, Yang is much more capable blocking Neo's attacks and countering with really good punches. Neo steps back after receiving another punch, being forced to use her illusions to even up the playing field, catching Yang off-guard which Neo is the real deal.

"I got this." Daredevil comes to her rescue by using his superhuman senses to track down Neo's real self. It didn't take long until the Man Without Fear kicked the real Neo in the face. "I can see through your illusions. You have nothing to hide from me."

"It's ironic a blind man can see through your illusions." Yang smirked at Neo, who's silently irritated as she's forced to fight a powerful brawler in the martial-arts and a costumed vigilante that can see through her illusions, losing her advantage in the battle.

While most of the heroes contend with the Demons, Knuckles goes toe-to-toe with Bark in an intense brawl of brawn, all while Pit flies away from Bean's barrage of bombs. The angel whips out his Guardian Orbitars to reflect the bombs back at Bean. "Uh oh." Bean's eyes shrank as he receives the impact from his own bombs, knocking him on top of Nack while he was fighting the Punisher.

"Get off me…" A crushed Nack told Bean to get off of him.

"But I'm sleepy…" Bean yawned, earning an annoyed growl from his boss.

Nearby, Torchwick and Mr. Negative are still clashing for possession of the Tablet. It quickly becomes quite obvious that nothing in Torchwick's arsenal can hold up to Mr. Negative's powerful negative powers. _"You are outmatched, worm. If you can't be me, what makes you think you can control the power of the Tablet?"_ Negative slashes Roman with his negative sword and then blasts him away and be free to collect the Tablet on the floor. _"Finally. My prize."_ He was about to grab it until a stream of petals speeds by and retrieves the Tablet, revealing to be Ruby.

"Finders keepers." Ruby grinned.

" _YAAAARGH!"_ Negative fires multiple blasts of energy Ruby is having trouble avoiding even with the use of her Semblance. One of them manages to hit her, causing her to throw the Tablet straight into Torchwick's hands.

"Yes!" Torchwick smiled, until he was kicked in the back of the head by Spider-Man.

"Nooope!" Spidey quipped. Torchwick growls and repeatedly swipes his cane on a Spider that easily dodges his pathetic attempts to hit him. "C'mon, Boman. It's been a while since we last seen each other…" He said before dodging another cane swipe, "Okay, a while for you. I actually haven't seen in over two weeks because time travel…" He dodges another cane swipe, "Can we at least talk? Discuss your feelings? What you truly want in life?"

"You dead and that Tablet!" Roman fires an explosive round Peter jumps over.

"I can provide something better. How do feel about a web-swinging butt-whopping?" The webhead webs strikes and starts beating on Torchwick without giving the man a chance to counterattack. He was interrupted when Ruby collapsed on him after fighting Mr. Negative for a bit.

" _I am tired of this game with you all, and it ends now! Give me that Tablet or you'll all SUFFER!"_ Mr. Negative charges up his negative powers to the fullest, trapping everyone in a dark, chaotic illusion version of the warehouse and surrounds himself in a large demonic-looking entity.

"Where the hell…" Punisher looks around in this dark illusion realm.

"Can you do this?" Yang asked Neo, who gives a very stunned shake of head, denying her illusions can't do whatever Mr. Negative trapped them in.

"Whoa…" Ruby commented, completely stunned on how big the demon beast is. The Demon Beast roars and tries to attack Ruby, Spider-Man, and Torchwick but they narrowly avoided its claws, which scratches the ground to create zombie-like entities for all his enemies to face.

"I am not getting paid enough for this!" Nack complained, fighting the Demon Zombies.

"We won't lose to your Demon!" Lucina declared while trading blows with Negative's swordplay.

"' _My' Demon?! I 'AM' the Demon!"_ Negative summons his Demon Beast that swipes the Exalt princess aside.

"That…is a big Demon. Biiig Demon." Spidey commented. Sonic, Punisher, Axl, and Weiss throw everything they can on the Demon Beast. It retaliates with claw swipes and large shockwaves that knocks them around, even knocking out Neo, Bark, and Bean out cold.

" _That Tablet belongs to me! I will use it to cleanse this city of filth like you and the Kingpin and be it's one, true crimelord!"_ Negative said while fighting Ruby and Spider-Man.

"You'll have to take us down first!" Ruby retorted. Spider-Man throws some debris at the Demon Beast which causes it to disappear for a while, allowing Ruby to dash up and start beating down Mr. Negative.

" _That's ENOUGH,"_ Negative dashes at inhuman speeds that surprises Ruby as he escapes her wrath, _"This will all be over soon!"_ He says as his Demon Beast returns.

"I sure hope so!" Sonic remarked while getting smacked around by the giant Demon.

"Y'know! I think I'd liked it better when I was dead!" Torchwick said as he can't handle all this craziness with Demons and people with negative powers. He and Nack were nonchalantly knocked out by Punisher and his bat.

"Be lucky I don't have time to kill you." Castle told him.

Palutena unleashes a burst of her light to disintegrate the Demon Zombies surrounding the team. "Let's shed some light in this darkness!" She fires a beam of pure light that severely weakens the Demon Beast and Mr. Negative.

"He's almost down! Pour it on him!" Axl shouted as the whole D-Avengers, Daredevil, and Punisher unleash everything they got on Mr. Negative.

" _My will is stronger than all of yours combined!"_ Mr. Negative proclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Blake retorted as they keep firing on the Demon Beast. Palutena fires another light laser that pierces a hole in the beast, allowing Sonic to strike Mr. Negative out of it and for Ruby to strike him down.

"Give up!" Ruby told the crime boss while holding the Tablet.

Mr. Negative pants but he definitely doesn't look like he's gonna give up. With a mighty roar and the last of his strength, he summons back his giant Demon to grab her, but she leaps back to give Spider-Man the chance to web slingshot kick through the big Demon, destroying it and kicking the negative crime boss straight in the face. Everyone watches as the Demon Beast roars in pain as its body disintegrates into nothingness, just as the whole illusion disappears too, bringing everyone back to reality. The remaining Inner Demons loses their power after their boss goes unconscious, still in his negative form.

 **BGM End**

The D-Avengers celebrate a rounding success defeating two crime bosses and their henchmen and recovering the Tablet of Life and Time from their greedy hands. "Well, alright, alright, alright! We won one! High five!" A happy Yang offers a high-five to Daredevil and Punisher, both who are too serious for a friendly high-five. "You can't give a sister a high-five? Don't leave me hanging."

Just when you thought it was all over and they could all go home, a mysterious man wearing a red hooded cloak and boots and dual-pistols suddenly pops out of a portal to greet the heroes and their Tablet, "Thank you. I was looking for that." Everyone starts dodging his bullets like crazy. Knuckles show some bravery and lunges at the hooded man with a furious punch, but he disappeared into the portal and leaves Knuckles to crack the ground instead.

"Sweet Christmas! Who the hell was that?" Yang asked.

"You stealing Luke Cage's lines now?" Spidey quipped.

"He calls himself The Hood." Punisher answered the Power Woman's question.

"So all the good names were taken?" Pit joked.

"Don't underestimate him. That cape and hood, let him teleport anywhere in the world." Daredevil explained the man's power.

"Wish my hood could do that." Ruby said, touching her red cloak.

"Intel says he's a serious pretender to Kingpin's throne." Punisher said.

Unknown to Ruby, The Hood pops out of his portal right behind her and punches her in the face, grabbing the Tablet. Everyone else comes to her aid and to stop the Hood but he disappeared back to his portal with the Tablet in his possession now. "Damn it!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Okay then. Good job, everybody." Ruby joked while Tails and her sister helps her up.

"We just gave the Hood the edge he needs to take this entire city." Daredevil said.

"Ain't gonna happen. Someone somewhere knows where this guy hangs his cape at night." Sonic said.

"We need to go to Fury with this." Axl recommended but Spider-Man seems to have a better plan in mind.

"Actually, I think I know who we should talk to first." Peter smiles behind his mask, knowing only one person that could help them track down the Hood and the Tablet before all hell breaks loose.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Just when we thought a prevented a gang war, The Hood shows up out of nowhere and stole the Tablet. We need to get it back now. According to Spidey's sources, he's hanging out in New Jersey. I wonder what fused city we'll find here! I'm looking forward to it!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Pursuing the Hood**_

 **Sonic: You can't teleport from us forever, Hoodie! We'll find you!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Poor Torchwick. Compared to other crime bosses in the Marvel Universe, you're not even in Top 5 or even Top 10. Before anyone asks, Mr. Negative in this series is moreso based on his comic book/Earth-616 incarnation than the Marvel's Spider-Man version, so he doesn't have any beef with Norman Osborn or anything. He's simply another crime boss that wants to take over the city. And no, no one knows Martin Li and Mr. Negative are the same. As far as Spider-Man and everyone else knows, the two are completely separate entities. And also in-between this chapter and the next, Torchwick, Mr. Negative, Neo, and the Hooligans are arrested, in case you're wondering about their fate.**


	11. Vol 1 Issue 9: Pursuing the Hood

_Vol 1 Issue 9: Pursuing the Hood_

 **Daily Bugle, New Vale City**

After defeating Mr. Negative and a revived Roman Torchwick, a criminal with a mystical cape called The Hood stole the Tablet of Life and Time and teleported to parts unknown. With no idea where to begin searching for his whereabouts, Spider-Man pays a nightly visit to a good friend who works with the Daily Bugle that could give him some clues on the Hood's current location.

From outside, Spider-Man knocks on the window of the office of Ben Urich, a reporter for the Daily Bugle and Yang's supervisor when she's working her day job, "Ben? You working? I didn't want to scare ya so I'm kinda…knocking. Your front door was locked."

Urich welcomes the webbed hero in by opening the window. "What do you need, Spider-Man?" He asked the hero.

"The Hood. Have you heard of him? I was in a skirmish with gangs at Hell's Kitchen when he stole a mystical tablet with godlike potential. Me and my friends are trying to find out where he hangs out and get it back." Spider-Man asked the reporter.

"The Hood? Sure, I've heard of him. His name is Parker Robbins. He's a two-bit crook who got his hands on a magic cloak and decided to become a crimeboss. If he also has this mystical tablet now, he just became somebody to worry about. I hear he's operating over in the Jersey Docks in a new city called "Grand Jersey" brought from the Convergence, so that's where you should start looking." Urich hands Spidey some files that could prove useful in his search for the Hood.

"Very impressive. Guess I'm off to Jersey." Peter said.

"I'll keep digging up what I can." Urich said. With a nod of thanks, Spider-Man leaps out of his window and swings to the rooftop of the building to meet the other D-Avengers, Daredevil, and Punisher.

"Good idea going for Urich. Though I'm sure I would've thought of the same idea, given time." Yang grinned.

"Heh. Probably." Peter smirked.

"What did you learn?" Daredevil asked the webhead.

"Hood's robed up at the Docks in Grand Jersey. We should go check it out." Spidey informed his pals what he learned from Urich.

"Jersey, huh? Sounds a bit out of my work zone. I'll let you guys take care of it. Me and Punisher will keep things occupied here in New Vale." Daredevil said, leaving the Hood mission to the D-Avengers.

"Right." Peter responded with a handshake to the red-costumed vigilante.

"Thanks for all your help, Daredevil." Ruby smiled.

"Your welcome. Now go and get that Tablet back." Daredevil replied.

"Okay. Let's get going!" Sonic grinned.

* * *

 **The next morning in Grand Jersey (Merged form of Earth's Jersey City and Mobius's Grand Metropolis)**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Grand Metropolis**

The Dimensional Heroes have fun traveling to Grand Jersey via Spider-Man's recent birthday present, the high-tech amazing Spider-Mobile. With Spider-Man behind the wheel, they explore the futuristic version of Jersey City, riding on the energy roads, passing by tall buildings and flying cars while searching for the Jersey Docks where the Hood is hanging out. It didn't take long for the whole team to be amazed of this new fused city.

"Whoa ho ho!" Pit commented.

"Amazing…" Blake said in awe.

"This entire city looks to be a fusion between Grand Metropolis and Jersey City!" Tails observed.

"This looks to be the perfect city for the Hood to escape to. He could be anywhere." Knuckles said.

"Why does 'Jersey' of all places get to fuse with the future?" Spidey asked, feeling a little jealous his hometown is not futuristic.

"It looks like we're in some automated energy plant." Axl observed.

"Energy plant?" Lucina questioned.

"So that's energy flowing through those red pipes." Yang smiled.

A sudden beep was heard from the Spider-Mobile's on-board news alert. "What happened?" Tails asked their webbed driver.

"Getting reports A.I.M. are attacking the city." Spidey replied.

"Can't we leave them to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the others?" Weiss asked.

"It'll be a while for them to catch up." Peter replied.

"Then what can we do? We can't go after both the Hood and A.I.M.!" Pit responded.

It was then Sonic's turn to start speaking, "Oh, yes we can! We'll split into two teams! Take down both the Hood and A.I.M. at the same time! We'll show them what our teamwork can accomplish!"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded in agreement.

The united heroes split into two teams: Team Amazing consist of Sonic, Tails, Yang, Blake, Palutena, and Lucina to free Grand Jersey from A.I.M.'s control while Team Spectacular consist of Spider-Man, Ruby, Weiss, Knuckles, Pit, and Axl to track down and apprehend the Hood.

"Have fun, kids!" Spidey waved good-bye to Team Amazing as he and his team drives off to the Jersey Docks.

Sonic leads his sub-team to the automated energy paths to run on and track down A.I.M. goons to beat up. "Whoa!" Lucina exclaims as she never ran on a path that propels her forward, almost to Sonic's speed. After a bit, she quickly gets the hang of it and runs smoothly on the road. "It's like my legs are moving forward on their own. At least this way I can keep up with Sonic." She smiled.

"Look! I can run faster than you!" Yang taunted the blue blur as she runs ahead of him.

"Not on your life, lemon hair!" Sonic smirked, speeding up pass Yang and encounter a crowd of A.I.M. Scientists stealing energy from the roads and their giant Crushbot mechs that are ready to pound them into next week. "What do you bee-men think you're doing?" The hedgehog asks, attacking the evil scientists.

"They're sucking energy off the roads!" Tails answered, blasting more A.I.M. goons with his Energy Arm Cannon.

"How low can they go?" Yang scowled, smashing a Crushbot with ease.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Lucina said determinedly, slicing off the legs of another Crushbot and leaves it immobilize to be destroyed by her friends. Once this group of mad scientists are kaput, Team Amazing goes off to beat up more A.I.M. agents taking advantage of the city. They were able to stop three more squads before they traveled along the long energy roadways again when Palutena sensed something.

"I'm sensing a majority of A.I.M. squadrons inside that building." Palutena points them, while they run, to a HEXAeco energy building, the energy company that makes everything, from the tall buildings and roadways, in Grand Jersey possible. But it would appear the distance from the roadway their running on to the window of the building is a bit too far for them to reach.

"We're not going there, are we?" Blake asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, we are!" Sonic grinned. The daredevilish hedgehog uses the propelling roadways to his advantage to increase his speed to make a mighty jump above a practically bottomless pit straight crashing through the window, surprising the A.I.M. agents in the facility.

"He's more daredevilish than Daredevil." Blake commented. The other heroes follow Sonic's example and join in on the fun cracking a few A.I.M. skulls. Sonic's team quickly make short work of their enemies with their awesome team attacks. Sonic and Palutena encounter three giant Crushbots that may be a little challenging. The hedgehog and goddess share a grin as they prepare their united attack. She surrounds Sonic in an energy of light, then traps him with the three death bots inside a reflective dome. The robots try to shoot their way out but their blasts ricochet right back at them. Sonic does the same thing too, bouncing from every corner inside the dome and gets faster and faster, piercing through the robots as a bouncing light ball until they were destroyed in record time.

With Lucina and Blake, they are confronted by a line of A.I.M. soldiers ready to blast them into pieces. The girls, however, don't seem very worried at all and are acting casual about the whole thing. "Looks like they're lining up." Lucina said.

"Well, they're excited." Blake joked.

Lucina grabs a hold of her hand, and with a quick spin she throws the Faunus straight kicking through the scientists and ends by enhancing her aura to slam down an energy slash from her katana that finishes off the rest.

"Ready?" Tails asked Yang from the air while the two gets surrounded by A.I.M. goons.

"Anytime." Yang replied.

Without hesitation, Tails fires a specific vibration laser from his cannon that strikes Yang's vibranium arm. Since vibranium has the special ability to absorb vibratory or kinetic energy, Yang absorbs all the energy fired onto her cybernetic arm. Combined with her own damage-absorbing Semblance, she lets out a might battle-cry as she punches the ground very hard, unleashing all the stored energy as an explosive energy pulse that scatters the remaining A.I.M. goons.

Yang kisses her vibranium arm, "I'm loving this arm more _every_ day." She stops when she notices a unified squadron composed of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, G.U.N. and Atlesian soldiers approaching the heroes and the A.I.M. mooks they defeated before their arrival.

"You guys sure took your time. Were you confused which bees to fight?" Sonic joked.

"We got here as fast as we could. Thanks for your work, Avengers. We'll take it from here." The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent leading this squadron thanked the heroes.

"Sweet. That's it for A.I.M. Let's hope the others have caught the Hood." Sonic said, wondering how the other half of the united team are doing tracking down the Hood.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Jersey Docks**

Team Spectacular park in the shipping yard where The Hood supposedly hangs out somewhere. "This is the place." Spidey said. The six heroes walk out of the Spider-Mobile and glances around the seemingly quiet area. "Alright, Ruby. How 'bout you lead this squad of ours?" He gave command to Ruby over this sub-team.

"Sweet. So, where should we start looking? Think your Spider-Sense could find his hideout?" Ruby asked.

"Give me a sec." Peter focuses his psychic senses to act as a wave-pointer that leads to a large, inconspicuous barge on top of a ship where lots of activity are happening from within. "There." He points.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Kingpin Henchmen**

"Let's go!" Ruby leads Team Spectacular to the stairs down into the cargo barge.

Inside, gang members of the dockyard are either hanging out or beating each other up as part of a game. When the heroes crashed into their hideout, one of them yells, "What are kids doing here," before getting kicked by Ruby.

"We're here to speak with your boss!" Ruby told the gangs.

"You ain't getting past us, kid!" A Dockyard lackey tries to punch the speedy Huntress and misses repeatedly and gets kicked to a wall. She switches her ISO-Crescent Rose gun to shoot tornadoes that scatter the goons across the barge.

"Here you go!" Pit fires a charged shot from his staff at his enemies.

"Hey, boys! Want to get blown away by my awesomeness?" Spidey quipped, striking his foes down before discharging a pulse of sonic waves from his Concussive Blast gadget that sends them flying. Knuckles punches a mugger straight through Weiss's icy glyph she was using that instantly freezes him.

Axl takes advantage of the glyph by unleashing quick-fired rounds from his guns through the glyph they turn into ice pellets that freezes any enemy it comes in contact with, ending with a dual charged shot that freezes multiple goons while he shouts, "Score!"

"Hood should be deeper below! We have to stop him before he teleports to who knows where else." Spidey said.

"Let's keep moving!" Ruby commanded.

 **BGM End**

No amount of muggers and gang members can stop this spectacular team of young heroes. They burst deeper down the barge, fighting more crooks while trying to find the Hood. They soon come across a large room at the deepest section of the barge but still no sign of the crimeboss.

"Where is he?" Pit asked.

"He's around here somewhere. I can feel it. Stay sharp." Ruby said.

"Hmmm…" Spidey uses his sixth sense to figure out where the Hood is. He can definitely sense he's still in the barge, it's only a matter of locating him or he finds them. His Spider-Sense finally tingles to a portal about to open followed by gunfire. "Jump!" He shouted, warning his friends to jump away from the bullets.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Boss**

The Hood himself finally make his appearance, walking out of his portal and confronts the D-Avengers with a confident smile, "Was expecting you folks sooner or later. I've been looking forward to this! Once we're done here, you'll become the laughing stock all across the world!"

"Hah! The only one's who gonna become a laughing stock here is you!" Ruby retorted.

Ruby leads the team as she attacks the Hood first. She gets some shots in before the crimeboss teleported from a scythe swing. "Can your hood do the same thing, kid? Though I doubt you stole one from a demon." The Hood taunted Ruby. He reappears from a ceiling portal and fires at Ruby, but thankfully her aura protected her from most of the bullets. The others try to fight back but because of his teleporting hood and cape, fighting the Hood is really tricky.

"You kids should've stayed home." The Hood taunted as Weiss blocks his bullets with a glyph.

"You think having a magic hood that lets you teleport makes you tough? I don't think so. Show 'em, Spidey!" Weiss prompts Spidey to use that Spider-Sense of his to predict when the Hood is gonna show up next. When he does, the Spider punches him out of his portal.

"Impossible! How did you know where'd I end up?" The Hood asked, staggered.

"Your pattern's predictable. You go left, then right, up, down." Peter jokes while beating on the Hood, flip-kicking him to the air for Ruby to have fun, striking the crook with a tornado from her Semblance then kicks him away.

"Not bad. Can you predict this?" Hood teleports again, this time shooting through his portals without physically popping up to risk getting hurt. He sporadically teleports around the room while shooting like a madman, making it harder to get a fix on him.

"Stop!" Weiss shouts, thrusting her rapier forward to use a time-freezing magic spell directly on the portal to stop it from moving.

"Your magic's getting better." Ruby smiles at her partner, impressed to see how far the "Schnee Supreme" has come with her training under the mystic arts.

"All those weekends with Dr. Strange are paying off." Weiss smirked. With the portal, and the Hood, frozen in time, this gives Knuckles the opportunity to jump straight through the portal to beat on the Hood and throw him back to the barge for another beating.

"This is starting to get annoying." Hood grunted, teleporting away before receiving another echidna punch. The hooded criminal made sure to attack Weiss first to prevent her from using that Stop magic again but was quickly intervened by Axl's bullets. The Maverick Hunter keeps shooting at him until he got enough of it and teleported through a portal, thinking of escaping.

"No you don't!" Pit fires a charged shot through the portal, blasting the Hood back into the room unconscious and defeated.

 **BGM End**

"Got 'im!" Pit smiled.

"Good job, Pit!" Axl complimented the angel.

Ruby takes off the hood from the Hood to prevent him from escaping. She checks out the magic cape and even wears it for a bit to try out its teleporting powers. "Cooool! Can I keep this?!" She excitedly asked her friends if she can keep the magic hood.

"No!" Weiss strictly rips the hood off of Ruby.

"Awww…" Ruby sadly replies until she got an ear-comm call from Sonic, "What's up?"

' _Took care of A.I.M. Have you found the Hood yet?'_ Sonic asked.

"Found and beaten." Ruby replied with a smile.

' _Sweet! How 'bout the Tablet?'_

"We're checking him right not." Ruby turns to Spider-Man, who's checking every part of the Hood's body in search of the Tablet he stolen. "Did you find it, Spidey?"

"He doesn't have it." Spidey answered, surprising his friends that the Tablet is gone again.

"What?! You kidding?! You sure you checked him?" Weiss retorted.

"Every non-inappropriate area I've checked and he doesn't have it on him." Peter replied.

"Maybe he stashed it somewhere." Knuckles believed.

"Something that powerful and valuable can't be left lying around, and my Spider-Sense isn't picking it up." Peter replied.

With no idea what else to do, Ruby presses her ear comm, "Uh, Sonic. We might have a little problem."

* * *

 **An hour later at a S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogating room**

"Uh…Uhhhhhh…Huh?" The Hood slowly wakes up in orange prison clothes, blinking a few times to learn he's under a bright light, tied up, and being stared at by the whole D-Avengers squad. "Well, isn't this welcoming." He joked.

"Let's get straight to the point: Where's the Tablet?" Spider-Man started interrogating the tied-up crimeboss.

"Not sure. Does it look like I have it on me?" The Hood smirked.

"You better spill, buddy! Now! Before we rearrange that pathetic face of yours!" Knuckles threatened, ready to beat on the Hood again while Yang glares and cracks her fists.

"Go ahead, furball. I ain't scared of any of you." The Hood grinned, confident and calm as ever.

"Can't you read his mind or something, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked his goddess.

"Yeaaah, but I'm kinda out of practice." Palutena adorably smiles.

"That means she can't, dude." Sonic told Pit, knowing Palutena is just joking around with him.

"Heh. You guys are funny." The Hood commented about the D-Heroes.

"Oh no, we're a pretty serious team." Ruby retorted, even though that ain't entirely true.

Tired of his games, Lucina threatens to cut the Hood's throat with her blade up close, getting a little rise out of him. "Enough games, crook! Where did you hide the Tablet?" She asked with a menacing glare.

"Hide? I think you meant 'sold', kid." The Hood replied, hinting what he did with the Tablet.

"Sold?! Who did you sell it to?!" Spider-Man asked, a little shocked when he heard a powerful Tablet like the Tablet of Life and Time was sold to someone.

"Now where should I begin…?" The Hood smirks as he gets ready to explain what he did with the Tablet.

* * *

 **Last night at the city of Madripoor (Flashback)**

On top of a tall building in Madripoor, capital city of the island of Madripoor, a group of Hydra agents are waiting there. Waiting with them is their leader, Madame Hydra, as they wait patiently for a certain gift from a certain seller

"Madame Hydra?" An impatient Hydra goon questioned their beautiful leader when the mystery person is gonna show up.

"Wait for it. He likes to make an entrance." Viper smiled. In a blink of an eye comes out the Hood making a flashy entrance through his portal. Hydra soldiers aim their guns at this guy, thinking he's an enemy, but Viper simply raises her hand to prompt them to hold their fire, "No, no! Everybody, settle down. We're here to do business. Isn't that right, Mr. Robbins?"

"You have my money?" The Hood asked, pointing his dual pistols to keep his guard up against these untrusting snake agents.

"Do _you_ have the Tablet?" Viper asked. Hood slowly takes out the Tablet of Life and Time from his cape and silently hands it to the Hydra boss, "Well done."

"And _now_ it's my turn." Hood said.

"It is."

"You have something for me?"

"I do." Viper smiles, which prompts her boys to surround the hooded crimeboss with their weapons aimed right at him.

"I _knew_ you were gonna try pull something!" Hood said, expecting this was gonna happen.

"Sure you did." Viper replied, thinking he's joking.

"Actually, I did. That's why I always have a back-up plan. That's why I brought…The Hand!" The Hood vanishes just in time for the evil mystical, red-colored ninjas called The Hand to suddenly attack Hydra. As Viper makes for her escape with the Tablet, one Hand ninja blocks her with her twin sai. Elektra Natchios, The Hand's beautiful and deadly master assassin.

"Elektra." Viper recognized the assassin.

"Madame Hydra." Elektra responded.

The two dangerous women in the world have a short, but intense clash, ending with Elektra kicking Viper in the face to drop the Tablet. The Hydra boss wipes the blood from her mouth and reaches for the Tablet, but a thrown sai prevented her from grabbing it. With the Hood firing his guns as he approaches her, Viper has no choice but to retreat. She spots a Hydra solider in a jetpack flying towards her and jumps in time to get caught. "GO!" She shouted to her minion to fly as far away as possible.

The Hood tried to stop them but they were too far gone for his bullets to reach them. With the remaining Hydra solider either dead or retreated, the Hood hands the Tablet to Elektra. "Do we have a deal?" Elektra asked him.

"The Tablet is yours, Elektra. Sold." Hood smiled and gives her the almighty Tablet without a much of a thought of the dangers they could do with it.

* * *

 **Present Day**

The Hood sighs after finishing explaining what he did with the Tablet to the D-Avengers, "…And that's who has the Tablet now."

"You sold it to the _Hand_?!" Spider-Man asked, shocked he sold it to a dangerous criminal group like the Hand.

"Yup." Hood replied casually, not a care in the world. "So while you pretty boys and girls are here dancing with me, they're out there making this new world into their image. So the question is: How long are you gonna stand here staring at me?" He asked with a small, but unsettling smirk, making the heroes wonder their next move.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Ruby: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! So now the Tablet is somewhere at a place called Madripoor? This is really getting tiring.**

 **Axl: Heard Madripoor isn't a nice place to hang out. You got Hydra. The Hand. Even the Egg Army out here fighting against each other. That Tablet is getting really popular.**

 **Sonic: Huh? I can't believe it! Never thought I run into you guys here!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Reunion at Madripoor**_

 **Sonic: Hehe! It's been a while. How have you two been?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next chapter, the heroes travel to Madripoor to continue their quest retrieving the Tablet of Life and Time. Two new characters from Sonic's world are finally gonna ray their mighty debut into the series. Who are they? I'll leave it to you guys to find out.**

 **In case you're wondering, yes, the first half of this story is based off the recently disconnected "Marvel Heroes MMO" game. I loved that game and was sad to see it get canned, so I thought it would be a good idea to take elements from there and add it to this story, with obvious differences of course.**


	12. Vol 1 Issue 10: Reunion at Madripoor

_Vol 1 Issue 10: Reunion at Madripoor_

 **Inside Avengers Mansion**

" _Who has it?!"_ The small holographic projection of Agent Maria Hill asked, hovering over Spider-Man's wrist communicator as she talks to him. The D-Avengers are preparing to head to Madripoor via the Web Cyclone quinjet after interrogating the Hood that the Tablet of Life and Time is now in the hands of the Hand.

"Yeaaaaah, so, uh, the Tablet is now in the hands of the…Hand. We're heading to Madripoor right now to get it back." Spider-Man replied to the deputy director, rubbing his embarrassed head.

The projection of Maria Hill suddenly switches to Special Operative Caroline Cordovin of Atlas. _"How hard is it to recover a 'simple' Tablet from a few thugs? I heavily question if you children are still qualified to handle this task."_ She arrogant insulted Spider-Man's team and their abilities.

"We definitely reached the height requirement to qualify for this mission. How 'bout you, Shortoline?" Spidey quipped back to the arrogant and short Atlas Operative, annoying her with his witty mouth.

" _It's CAROLINE!"_

"It doesn't have that fancy 'long' ring to it."

" _Why you little…"_

"Heh. You calling 'me' little?"

" _Okay! Enough!"_ Maria Hill returns to break it up and continue speaking with Spidey. _"If you're heading for Madripoor, I have good news for you. S.H.I.E.L.D. runs a secret Recon Post inside the city. Agent James Woo runs our Madripoor operation. I'll have him flag any intel on the Tablet for you. Once you're there, search Lowtown for the red-and-white striped barber pole. Head upstairs and talk to the barber to enter the Recon Post. Be careful, though. The city is controlled by the Hand, but Hydra AND the Egg Army is looking to change that."_

"The Egg Army too? That ain't gonna be pretty." Peter commented.

" _No it will not. Expect heavy resistance from all three sides. Hill out."_ Hill cuts off communication. Spider-Man walks inside the Cyclone to see the team all here and accounted for, ready to lift off.

"We ready to go, Tails?" Peter asked the two-tailed pilot as he takes his seat next to him.

"Ready." Tails nodded in response.

"All right! Let's get a move on already!" Sonic said cheerily, standing on top of the Cyclone like he usually does on the Tornado. Without a moment to lose, the Web Cyclone ascends through the open ceiling of the Mansion, firing its jet boosters as it takes to the sky to Madripoor.

* * *

 **En Route to Madripoor**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-To Spagonia!**

Over the beautiful calm seas comes the Web Cyclone flying through the air at blistering speeds to its destination that is Madripoor.

"Five, six, seven, eight…" Sonic says, stretching his legs on the roof of the high-speed Cyclone.

Inside the jet, the other D-Avengers are having a little discussion between one another. "So who are The Hand and why do they have a lame name like that?" Axl asked, leaning on his chair.

"I hear they are mystical ninjas that have existed for centuries. Whatever they want with the Tablet _cannot_ be good." Blake answered.

"Ugh. How long are our worlds gonna stay together like this?" Knuckles impatiently asked, changing topics.

"Why? You getting homesick?" Yang joked.

"Is that really the right word to use?" Knuckles replied as he is home, just that it's fused together with two more worlds.

"Haven't gotten an update yet from the Science Bros," Peter answered, referring to Tony Stark and Reed Richards who were tasked to find a solution to reverse the Convergence but to no prevail, "It's possible this could be permanent."

"Permanent?!" Weiss remarked, surprised and shocked this could be the new status quo for their worlds.

"Isn't there another way? Perhaps untangle the fused strands from the Web of Life?" Palutena suggested, thinking that the Great Web of Life and Destiny, the dimensional construct that acts as a model of the entire Multiverse and its Spider-Men, could be used to separate the three worlds.

' _Don't you think the Master Weaver tried that?'_ Ero speaks up telepathically. _'It's like the strands are super-glued to each other. Any attempt to mess with it could lead to this world's destruction. Although we could always do that and recreate the worlds anew.'_ He suggested indifferently.

"Let's _not_ do that. We've already tampered with the laws of the universe more than once already," Spider-Man remarked on Ero's destruction and recreation plan, "Maybe genie lady might know."

' _Sorry. Have no clue either.'_ Jinn telepathically speaks to Peter.

"Really?" Peter remarked, questioning how an all-knowledgeable genie, created by a god, doesn't have an answer how to fix the world.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Endless Possibility (Rockestrate My World) Cover by Falk)**

"I guess our only solution is using the power of the Exo Stones to undo the Convergence." Palutena believed the Exo Stones' power could be enough to undo the damage done to this united world.

"Then let's pray Black Widow's team can find them before Doom does." Lucina said.

"In the meantime, we should stay focus cleaning up this new world. What do you think, Sonic?" Tails asked his best buddy on the roof.

"I find this pretty exciting! Looking forward to whatever crazy cool Zones this world has for us!" Sonic smiled, always with the positive attitude about everyone can appreciate from him.

Peter looks at the radar and notices an army of airborne enemies and a large battle fortress approaching the jet. "Tails, we got incoming." He informed the pilot.

Tails turns to the radar and recognizes who could be attacking, "Huh? Is that…?"

As the ship passes through the clouds, Sonic spots the aerial fleet: a large flying battle fortress accompanied by an army of air craft-like enemies piloted by Mobian birds, flying badniks like Balkiry, Nebula, and Blowfish Transporters, and flying Grimm like Griffons, Nevermores, and Manticores.

"Here comes the parade!" Sonic grinned.

"It's the Battle Fortress!" Tails recognized the mobile flagship of the Battle Bird Armada, commanded by Egg Boss Battle Lord Kukku XV.

"Those bird brains again!" Knuckles growled.

' _Hahaha! I see you pesky heroes are trespassing in my domain,'_ Kukku speaks through the loud microphone, _'We can't have that! Go, my armada! Blast them out of the sky!'_

"Looks like we have to beat that thing to get by." Ruby glared out to the enemy fleet.

"Battle stations, everyone!" Tails took command of this sky battle, prompting everyone to take their rightful position of piloting weapons and defensives. People like Ruby and Axl take control of the energy weapons while Knuckles and Yang pilot the missile launchers. Pit simply joins Sonic on top of the jet, both eager for some personal high-flying action.

"Ready to rock, Sonic?" Pit grinned.

"Ready to roll, Pit!" Sonic smirked. The blue hero jumps back to the edge of the jet and charges up a spin dash, quickly blazing off straight into enemy territory. Enemy forces tries to shoot him down or eat him whole but he's simply too fast to catch. The hedgehog effortlessly destroys dozens of badniks and Grimm, taking a ride off a missile and send it crashing into a Sphinx Grimm. The explosion did blast him out of the sky but thankfully Pit was in the area to catch him and throw him back into the action. The angelic captain fires homing arrows at multiple aircrafts, flying by lasers, missiles, anything that tries to kill him. He runs on top of a Nevermore before shooting down more badniks, all while Sonic's having fun destroying everything in sight.

' _What are you fools doing?! I said blow them out of the sky! Why aren't you doing that?!'_ Kukku asked furiously as they already lost half of their fleet in a span of two minutes. The Battle Fortress fires its weapons on the tiny Web Cyclone, but thanks to Tails's outstanding piloting skills, it managed to avoid most of the damage.

"Eat this, birdies!" Ruby shouted, firing laser shots at the Battle Fortress. The D-Avengers counterattack, doing whatever they can to destroy Kukku's ship. It didn't take long until their artillery weapons get blown up by their lasers and the ship taking a beating from the missiles and combined efforts of Sonic and Pit.

' _AAAARGH! We can't take much more of this! Activate the barrier!'_ Kukku commands his forces to activate a purple energy barrier that surrounds his ship. Not even the Web Cyclone's weapons could seem to damage that sturdy barrier they put up, causing the Egg Boss to mockingly laugh at their efforts.

"Guess we have no other choice." Tails presses a button on the controls. From beneath the jet comes out a large blue cannon with red accents, big enough to fit one blue hedgehog. "Sonic, go inside the cannon and start spinning!" He ordered the blue hedgehog.

Sonic wastes no time entering the insides of the cannon. He slots himself in and prepares to charge up. "Okay!" He grinned before charging up a spin dash. Suddenly, he gets powered up by an immense energy coming from the combination of an Arc Reactor built into the ship and Red Star Ring energy, powering himself up with electrifying red-and-blue energy.

"Energy transfer complete! We're ready to fire!" Spidey informed Tails.

"Fire what? What are you two doing?" Weiss asked the science bros.

"We're firing our new weapon." Peter replied.

"Have you tested it out?" Blake asked him.

"Right now we are." Peter nonchalantly replied, stunning the black-and-white Huntress duo that they are testing their new weapon on the Battle Fortress.

"Trigger safety off! Targeting Battle Fortress straight ahead!" Tails locks on the Egg Boss's ship and prepares to discharge their special weapon.

' _GO! FIRE ALL WEAPONS!"_ The Battle Fortress launches a full-scale attack, firing everything in their disposal to destroy the Web Cyclone.

"Fire Sonic Power Cannon!" Tails and Peter shouted simultaneously.

Using Sonic as the charged-up ammunition, the Cyclone fires him as a highly powerful, high-speed spinning projectile surrounded by a red-and-blue energy. He cuts through the clouds and the full-scale attack, blitzing pass Pit who barely avoided him. "Whoa-ho! Ha ha!" Pit smiled. In a matter of seconds, Sonic pierces through the barrier and the Battle Fortress itself, causing it to blow up and lose altitude.

' _AAAAAAAAH! MY SHIP! MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?! SPEEDY! GET US OUT OF HERE!'_ Kukku shouted at his son, Speedy, ordering him and the rest of the crew to retreat from the battlefield as they have lost this sky fight to the D-Avengers.

 **BGM End**

Axl snaps his fingers in joy of their victory, "All right!"

"The enemy fleet is destroyed!" Lucina smiled.

"That was awesome, Sonic!" Ruby cheered, chuckling, but then starts to notice something, "Wait a second. How's Sonic coming back?" Everyone stares at Tails and Spidey for an answer, but all they got was an embarrassed sweat drop from the fox and a sheepish chuckle from the Spider.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked the two.

"It's about the Sonic Power Cannon retrieval system," Peter then chuckles, "It's supposed to bring Sonic back to the ship, but it's not finished yet. Or more accurately, we never thought of making one…"

"In other words, there's nothing we can do." Knuckles casually said.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Ruby remarked in shock.

"THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD TEST OUT YOUR WEAPONS BEFORE A MISSION!" Weiss shouted straight at Peter's face.

"Well good news is, he seemed to have landed somewhere in Madripoor. That's good, right?" Peter nervously asked, chuckling.

Tails contacts his blue buddy, "Sonic! Are you alright?"

* * *

 **Madripoor, Rusty Ruins Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic 3D Blast OST-Rusty Ruin Zone Act 2 (Mega Drive)**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yelled as he crashes through a set of jungle trees and lands face-first in the dark and gloomy ruins of the ancient Rusty Ruin Zone, a zone he once visited years ago to save a bunch of Flickies, now displaced in the island of Madripoor.

"Ugh…What a wild ride." Sonic rubs his head as he slowly stands on his feet.

' _Sounds like you're not dead. I call that test a success.'_ Spidey joked through their comms.

"Eh. 94%," Sonic quipped, "Where am I? Is this Madripoor? Why is Rusty Ruin Zone here? Oh, right. Convergence. Merging of worlds. Almost forgot about that."

' _I'm sure you did, since you landed on your face. I'm surprised you don't have a concussion.'_ Weiss said.

' _We'll be landing at Buccaneer Beach in five minutes. Pit should almost be at your location, so stay still and wait up for him then us.'_ Spidey ordered.

Sonic crosses his arms and repeatedly taps his impatient foot, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll wait."

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Web Cyclone**

"You know he won't wait." Tails said to Peter, knowing full well of Sonic's impatient attitude.

"I _know_." Spidey immediately replied.

* * *

 **Madripoor, Rusty Ruin Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic 3D Blast OST-Rusty Ruin Zone Act 2 (Mega Drive)**

"Have those guys forgotten who I am? Wait? _Yeah_ right." Sonic grinned as he ignores orders and runs through the Rusty Ruins, spinning through loops and jumping off bamboo trees, having fun while he 'waits' for his friends to arrive. Speak of the devil, one of them happens to be flying above him and waves to catch his attention.

"Sonic, slow down!" Pit shouted, descending down to fly next to the speedy hero. "I thought Spidey told you to wait!"

"I am waiting. This is how I wait." Sonic replied.

"That's not what it means! I need to hand you a dictionary." Pit sighed.

 **BGM End**

Suddenly, Sonic brakes, "Maybe later. Look." He whispered to Pit. The two D-Avengers hide behind some ruined stones so they won't be spotted by an outpost of Hydra agents from the below floor. "Hydra's here." Sonic commented.

"And look." Pit quietly points to the sinister organization holding a patrol team of S.H.I.E.L.D., G.U.N., and Atlas agents captive. "We have to save them. Should we wait for the others?" He quietly asked Sonic, suggesting to wait for the rest of the team to assist.

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic's Fight**

"I told you. 'This' is how I wait." With a cocky grin on his face, Sonic leaps out into the open above the Hydra agents. "Hey Hydra! Hail this!" He spin stomps on a Hydra Power Brawler then proceeds to make a mess of the other Hydra goons.

"That guy…" Pit muttered. He drops down to assist his reckless friend, whipping out his morphing Club Weapon. With a single swing from his club, the angel smacks a large portion of Hydra soldiers out of the way, rescuing the captive military agents. "Are you all alright?" He asked them.

"We're fine. Thanks for the rescue." One of the G.U.N. agents replied.

"How did you get captured?" Pit asked while Sonic's still fighting in the background.

"We were patrolling the area until Hydra grabbed us, but only after we escaped fighting a new type of Grimm." An Atlas solider woman answered.

"New type of Grimm?" Pit questioned.

While almost done beating down on Hydra, Sonic gets almost ambushed by one of these new types of Grimm. A black fur-covered humanoid beast with a tail that roars at the hedgehog, sharing the common characteristics of a Grimm like the white skull mask, fangs and razor sharp claws.

Sonic casually whistles while avoiding this new Grimm's claw swipe, "What kind of kitty are you?"

"It's a Wendigo-based Grimm! Don't let it bite you or you'll turn into one of them!" A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent told the hedgehog of this fused Wendigo/Grimm.

"How do you know that?!" Pit asked. Sonic kicks the chest of the feral monster and spin attacks the jaw, giving Pit the chance to kill it with an arrow shot. But once that one was down, few more takes its place out of the shadows, and judging from the ripped clothing that resembles their fellow military agents, it's safe to assume these Grimm Wendigo were once human. "Ooooh boy. Never mind!" Pit said, leaping back from a large claw swipe.

During the fight against these monsters, Spidey calls in to check up on them, _'Guys, where are you? What are you two doing?'_

"Fighting Grimigos!" Sonic replies while killing another 'Grimigo'.

' _A what? What the heck are you talking about?'_ Spidey asked.

"New type of Grimm based off the Wendigos! Must've been brought from the Convergence!" Sonic answered, sliding under another Grimigo.

' _Wait? What?!'_ Weiss remarked in surprise.

' _I see. From what I understand, half of the Grimm population was permanently wiped out when the three universes collided. But to make up for that, stronger, newer versions of the Grimm were born, presumably based off creatures from either Mobius or Earth.'_ Palutena explained using her godly knowledge.

"It wouldn't be long now until we get a hedgehog Grimm." Sonic joked, axe-kicking a Grimigo on the head.

' _It would be the end of the world if THAT happens.'_ Yang joked.

' _Doesn't Grimadoom count? He is part Grimm, if I remember.'_ Ruby remarked.

Pit gets skid back by a Grimigo, or Wendrimm, whatever you prefer. It lunges in to bite the angel's head, so Pit blocks his fangs with his dual blades and kicks him back, morphing his weapon to a cannon and destroys a few Grimm with a single charged shot. Sonic finds himself fighting two Grimigos at once. He kicks one in the face but was swiped to the ground by another. This one lunges down to bite the hedgehog and turn him into one of them. It lunges its fangs left and right but Sonic keeps moving his head to avoid getting turned.

"What I wouldn't give for Ruby's eyes right about now…!" Sonic struggled to keep the Grimigo from biting his head, slowly losing compared to the beast's superior strength.

Lucky for the hedgehog, help is on the way, but not from who he expected, "Hold on! I got this!" A black-and-peach Mobian armadillo with a red shell approaches the battle, wearing large black, red, and brown boots, red socks, black, fingerless gloves with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages wrapped around his lower arms. From a single swing of his fist, the armadillo easily kills the two Grimigos Sonic was struggling with.

Sonic instantly recognizes his savior as it's actually an old friend of his from way back that has come back to save him, "Isn't this awesome! Thanks for the save, Mighty!" He smiled, glad to be reunited with his friend, Mighty the Armadillo.

"Might if I have a little fun?" Mighty asked, smashing his fists with a grin on his face.

"Be my guest." Sonic accepted and watches the laid-back titan easily killing the Grimm with just his fists alone, making it look so easy that most Huntsmen will be left in awe of his power.

While Pit's handling two of his own Grimigos, another long-time Sonic friend shows up from the air to assist. A young yellow-furred flying squirrel with a tan muzzle and circular patch on his chest, similar to Sonic. He has a bushy yellow tail and patagium, or flight flaps, that he can extend from his chest to his arms. His wardrobe consists of a light blue scarf, flight goggles, white gloves with blue cuffs, and blue shoes with white cuffs/socks.

"Watch out!" The flying squirrel spin attacks a Grimigo that would've blind-sighted Pit if he didn't show up.

"Huh? Who are you?" Pit asked the newcomer.

"I'm Ray, friend of Mighty's. Nice to meet you." Ray the Flying Squirrel greeted the angel with a friendly handshake.

It didn't take long until the remaining Grimm were killed thanks to the combined efforts of the Mobians and Pit, as well thanks to the incoming shield throws from the living legend, Captain America, and his gun-shooting war buddy with the metal arm, Bucky Barnes, the Winter Solider, both Marvel Heroes who have come to assist the other four.

"Looks like we're just about done here." Captain America commented.

"Captain America!" Pit exclaimed, ecstatic to see a legendary hero here to assist the group.

Mighty staggers a Grimigo so he could grab its leg. And with a mighty throw, he throws him straight smacking at the last remaining Grimm, finally finishing off the threat of the dreaded Grimigos and fully saving the unified military soldiers.

 **BGM End**

"And that takes care of that." Mighty said, wiping his hands.

"Heh. Long time no see, Mighty!" Sonic gives a friendly elbow greet to the armadillo's own elbow.

"Why is it whenever we meet up, you're always in some kind of trouble?" Mighty joked.

" _Me?_ You're the one who-." The two old friends playfully lock hands with each other as if they're about to fight, which they aren't, until the rest of the D-Avengers finally caught up with them.

"Sonic?! Pit?! Are you guys alright?!" Ruby asked, but was immediately distracted as she notices Captain America and Winter Solider and starts fangirling over the legendary solider, "Captain America! And the Winter Solider! We didn't know you were here!"

"I doubt you did, kid." Bucky responded.

"Why are you guys here, and who are these two?" Spidey turns to Mighty and Ray.

"Mighty! Great to see you, dude!" Knuckles happily claps hands with his old sparring partner.

"Sup, Knux! What's up?" Mighty asked.

"These are our boys, Mighty and Ray. Old friends of ours. They came out of nowhere with Cap and Buck to lend a hand!" Sonic answered the wall-crawler's question.

"Me and Ray ran into Cap and helped him save some patrol teams from those "Hydra" guys. We were in the area, heard Sonic making a mess, and came to help." Mighty explained.

"Thank you for your help, Mighty." Lucina kindly nodded, grateful for Mighty's help.

"You guys should've seen this guy! He took down like a whole army of those Grimigos without even trying!" Pit excitedly informed his pals of Mighty's strength.

"His name _is_ Mighty. Kinda got to live up to the name." Ray said.

"I say he's stronger than you." Sonic teased Yang.

"Pfft. I'll believe it when I see it." Yang crossed her arms, annoyed by Sonic's unfunny joke.

"So what's up with you guys? If you're hanging out with Sonic, it means he actually has a _purpose_." Mighty joked while asking the D-Avengers an important question.

"We're trying to get back a magical Tablet from a group of ninjas somewhere here. Just passing the time until our worlds get separated. Hopefully." Peter answered, receiving an annoyed elbow to the chest by Weiss.

"Ugh…When the world suddenly merged together, it was terrifying! One moment we were hanging out at Master Moss's house, then the next thing we knew we got sent here and had to fight those black monster things…" Ray said, still remember the terrifying time when the worlds got caught by the Genesis Wave and found themselves in a new environment filled with creatures and people they never met before. It's not something he wants to remember, and it was a good thing Blake was there to comfort him.

"All my strength…and I couldn't do anything…" Mighty growled, remembering how he felt helpless to save some people and animals caught in the collision of worlds and got killed. His temper slowly starts to break and go out of control, kinda similar to Yang in her early days of a Huntress, but thankfully Ray calms him down.

"Mighty, remember Master Moss's lessons." Ray told him.

Mighty starts to struggle to keep himself calm, with Spidey and Ruby giving Sonic a weird look as they wonder what he's doing, but Sonic has no idea either and simply shrugs. Mighty lets out a calm sigh to relieve himself, "We change what we can. We manage what we cannot."

"Uh…Huh." Sonic really has no other way to comment whatever Mighty just did.

"You could learn something from him." Axl teases Yang with a smirk.

"No need. You weren't there when I was training under Ryu and Iron Fist, Ax. Want me to show you what I've learned?" Yang threatened to punch the reploid with an aura-infused fist she learned to harness with her aura from Iron Fist.

"N-No, no. That's okay." Axl nervously replied, backing her off.

"So judging from what you said, it seems our missions are quite similar." Captain America returns to the topic involving The Hand, Egg Army and Hydra's invasion on Madripoor as he talks to Spider-Man. "Let's head to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Recon Post to get more information how to clear out the enemy forces on the island."

"That's where we were headed." Spidey replied.

"Good. Let's go, team!" Captain America takes charge of the whole team of heroes and leads them to Madripoor.

"Sweet! It's always so awesome working together with your favorite superhero!" Ruby gleefully said, so happy to be working with Captain America.

"I thought I was your favorite superhero?" Spidey asked her.

"You are, like my third-favorite, behind Iron Man. Actually, it's a tie between Captain America and Iron Man as my favorite superhero." Ruby said.

" _Please_ tell me you're joking?" Peter asked.

"Maybe." Ruby giggled.

* * *

 **Lowtown, Madripoor**

In the impoverished, crime-ridden town that is Lowtown lies a completely unsuspicious barber shop several heroes from across dimensions climb the stairs to. "We gettin' haircuts?" Spidey joked.

"Yang could really use one." Sonic joked.

"Shut up, both of you." Yang responded to their annoying jokes.

"Follow me." Captain America ordered. The Captain opens the door to a normal Japanese-looking barber man casually introducing them.

"Have a seat." The man said. The heroes do what they're told and take their own seat which are conveniently enough for everyone. Once everyone has taken a seat, the barber man walks up to a desk. He presses a red button hidden underneath the roof of the desk. A hole suddenly opens beneath the heroes' seat and start falling down a secret tunnel. Heroes like Cap, Bucky, Knuckles, and Blake take this descent very seriously, not bothering to speak or move like professionals. Heroes like Spidey, Sonic, Ruby, and Yang don't know the meaning of seriousness and have fun during the descent.

"YAY! A RIDE!" Spidey said.

"WOOHOO!" Sonic exclaimed.

"IT'S LIKE I'M IN A SPY MOVIE!" Ruby excitedly said.

"TOO COOL!" Yang shouted.

After the fun ride was over, the heroes found themselves in the super-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. recon post, where other agents like G.U.N. and Atlas are also here, all overseen by the guy running the place, Agent James Woo.

"Gentlemen. My name is James Woo, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Welcome to Madripoor, the armpit of the world." Woo introduced himself, showing the heroes a holographic map of Madripoor.

"Yeah, we noticed." Weiss quipped.

"The place the bad guys go when the kitchen gets too hot." Bucky said.

"I heard from Nick Fury you want to help Madripoor? Blow it off the map?" Axl asked Agent Woo.

"Huh? Seriously?!" Ruby remarked what Axl said.

"Be that as it may, up until recently it was a free-for-all, but now, now we're seeing a turf war between Hydra, the Egg Army, and the ninja warriors of the Hand." Woo replied.

"I thought this place was strictly ninja territory?" Bucky questioned.

"It was, until Hydra and the Egg Army started making some 'big, bold moves'. Say hello to the main players," Woo starts to show them images and the names of the main players of this turf war for Madripoor, starting with, "Viper, aka Madame Hydra. Her right hand man, the Grim Reaper. Conquering Storm, Egg Boss of the Egg Clan Army. Gorgon, the current leader of The Hand. And Elektra Natchios, The Hand's Master Assassin. We had Agent Carter in the field, undercover. Word is her cover's blown."

"We'll go right now! We'll extract her!" Cap said, determined to save Sharon Carter as they do have a 'thing' for one another.

"If she's still alive." Knuckles rudely said, receiving a death glare from the Captain that silently scares the echidna.

"Based on her last report, I think she discovered something for all three sides…" Woo said, getting the heroes thinking what could be so important all three armies want.

"The Tablet!" Lucina deduced correctly.

"That's my guess. When you find her, you're gonna have your hands full." Woo said.

"Great! Let's go beat some ninjas." Yang gleefully said as she slams her fists together.

"You say that with such glee." Pit remarked.

"Hmph. Hey. I like what I like." Yang smirked as they all get ready for action against The Hand, Hydra, and the Egg Army to save Sharon Carter and retrieve the Tablet of Life and Time.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Spider-Man: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service! Got to "hand" it to you guys, you sure know how to put up a fight.**

 **Weiss: Enough with the puns, webhead! Stay focused! We need to get that Tablet back from Elektra.**

 **Spider-Man: Don't sweat it. I can 'hand'-le whatever they throw at me.**

 **Weiss: Would you just quit it?!**

 **Spider-Man: Okay, okay. I'll stop. So if you would be so kind and give me a "hand" to beat down the "Hand"?**

 **Weiss: AAARGH! You are so annoying!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **The Tablet Chase**_

 **Spider-Man: You guys make it so easy to make fun of your name. Seriously, what kind of name is "The Hand"?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next chapter, Captain America, Winter Solider, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel assist the D-Avengers to take down The Hand and hopefully retrieve the Tablet of Life and Time. Plus, two new villains are gonna be introduced next time, both working for the Masters of Evil. An old foe from the classic Sonic days and an original new villain thought up by me. Don't expect these two to be around for long as the next chapter might be their last. Just extra villains for the heroes to fight.**

 **I should also point out this story will also take some influences from Sonic Heroes and especially Sonic Forces when we get to the second half of this long story. Just to let you know.**


	13. Vol 1 Issue 11: The Tablet Chase

_Vol 1 Issue 11: The Tablet Chase_

 **Within Lowtown, Neon Palace Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Rivals 2 OST-Neon Palace Zone Act 1**

"I don't really visit Madripoor a whole lot, but was this part of town always so…bright?" Spider-Man asked as he, the D-Avengers, Mighty, Ray, Captain America, and the Winter Solider found themselves entering the brightly colored casino area known as Neon Palace Zone, a Zone displaced into a section of Lowtown after the Convergence.

"What is this place? It sure seems lively." Bucky commented.

"Wanna play around a bit to pass the time?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! Have you forgotten we're supposed to be finding Agent Carter?!" Weiss loudly reminded the playful hedgehog about their mission to rescue Agent 13, Sharon Carter, from the clutches of Hydra and hopefully she knows the location of the Tablet of Life and Time.

"OK! Where should we begin?" Sonic casually asked, earning an annoy exasperation from the cold heiress.

"Intel says she was last seen somewhere in this area. We'll have to scope the whole place to find her." Cap said.

"Leave it to us, Cap. Me and the boys know this place like the back of our hand." Sonic smiled since Team Sonic has explored this Zone before during their adventure involving Eggman Nega releasing the Ifrit to the world.

"And I have my Spider-Sense. We'll track her down in no time." Spidey told the Captain.

"That's what I like to hear! We'll split up into four teams. Contact the others when you find her." Cap gave the orders to the united team.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic grinned, ready to explore the Zone to look for Agent Carter.

* * *

 **With Sonic's team…**

Accompanying the blue blur are Yang, Palutena, and Axl as they blaze through the neon casino for Agent Carter. Sonic and Yang play around on the grind rails and large pinball tables while simultaneously checking if Agent Carter anywhere close to them. Palutena and Axl simply hover in the sky, looking down below for any signs of the secret agent and Hydra.

"This entire part of the city is a giant casino…" Palutena commented.

"We don't have weird places like this from where I'm from. The roads and the buildings are all parts of pinball tables. Hehe! This place ain't bad at all!" Axl grinned.

"Still no sign of Agent Carter?!" Yang shouted at the hover duo from the ground.

"Nope! This place is surprisingly huge!" Axl replied.

Sonic presses on his ear comm to talk to the other three teams, "No sign of her here but we'll keep searching. How're the rest of you doing?"

* * *

 **With Tails's team…**

Tails's team, consisting of the two-tailed fox himself, Ruby, Lucina, and Winter Solider are currently in the middle fighting a group of Hydra soldiers that got in their way. "We found Hydra, but no signs of Agent Carter!" Tails answered, tail swiping a Hydra minion in the meantime.

* * *

 **With Spider-Man's team…**

The amazing Spider-Man and his squad, consisting of Blake, Mighty, and Pit, do their search on the neon-lit rooftops to get a good vantage point of the area. "Hold on. Let me try my Spider-Sense and scan the area. Maybe that'll tell me something." Spidey swings onto a rooftop and starts to focus, closing his eyes so he could calm his mind. His thin red-and-blue aura surrounds his body so he could use it to enhance his Spider-Sense to locate Agent Carter from anywhere in the city for a brief few seconds. An invisible red pulse spreads out from his head and encompasses a good portion of the zone. He sees the faint silhouette of Sharon Carter hiding from gunfire by a group of Hydra agents.

"Found her! She's about 20 miles northwest from my location! Cap, your team should be closest to her!" Spider-Man contacted the solider.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Captain America's team…**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Robot Carnival**

"On our way! Let's go, team!" Cap replied as his team, consisting of Knuckles, Weiss, and Ray, run to where the fighting's at.

Sharon Carter, wearing a white jumpsuit akin to Black Widow's costume, continues to hide behind cover from the onslaught of enemy fire, all led by the Madame Hydra's right-hand man, the Grim Reaper. He points his cybernetic scythe for a right hand at Carter's hiding spot, forming a creepy smile on his face. "C'mon, girly. How about we play a little more with no restraints? There's no place for you to run. I can't wait to see the defeat in your eyes." He said in a creepy, menacing tone of voice.

Even though she's outnumbered, Agent Carter is not afraid. When she spotted an opening, she aimed her weapon of choice, a FNX-45 Tactical gun, and killed a few Hydra soldiers from her cover spot. The Grim Reaper gave out another creepy smile, using his hand-scythe to fire plasma blasts that destroys Carter's cover. He leaps in for the kill and prepares to chop her head off. But at the last second, a familiar vibranium shield blocks his attack.

"Huh?!" Reaper remarked in shock as he suddenly finds himself fighting the living legend himself, Captain America. With a loud grunt, Rogers knocks the Reaper back a few, then throws his shield to ricochet off a 5 Hydra soldiers before grabbing it back like it was no deal.

"You okay, Sharon?" Steve asked his love interest.

"Am now," Sharon smiled, "Do you always have to arrive so…"

"Late."

"Damn right."

The rest of Cap's squad finally arrived to assist Cap and Agent 13. Knuckles uppercuts the armor off a Hydra Power Brawler without trouble. Weiss strikes on the Raiders and Vulcan Mechs variations that barely give her trouble. Ray glides above the gunfire using his skin flaps, coming down and attacks the gunner with spin attacks.

"Captain America! Always a joy when I get the chance to fight you!" The Grimm Reaper smiled as he fights Cap, swinging his scythe that the heroic solider ducks under.

"Give it up, Grim Reaper! You and Hydra don't belong in these parts!" Cap replies, striking the Hydra commander with his shield.

"Not until we get our hands on the Tablet!" Reaper fires plasma shots Cap blocks with his shield. Sharon shoots at Reaper to get his attention, distracting him so Weiss can invoke the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak from her glyph, encasing the villain in many red bands.

"I love this spell." Weiss smiled, watching the Hydra commander struggling to break free from the unbreakable bands. With him incapacitated for now, Captain America throws his mighty shield at the Reaper, causing it to bounce back and get kicked to the Reaper's chest. The good Captain quickly grabs back his shield and uses it to uppercut the villain into the air for Knuckles to brutally slam dunk back down. The Grim Reaper lies flat on the ground, beat up and unconscious.

 **BGM End**

"Thanks for the save, fellas. I assume Woo send you to extract me?" Carter asked Team Cap.

"He did. He thought you might know where the Tablet of Life and Time could be." Cap replied.

"Sure do. Before my cover was blown, I learned the Hand has taken the Tablet to their tower in Lowtown. The entrance is close by, between Lowtown and Hightown." Sharon informed the heroes of the Tablet's current location.

"We'll go check it out. Thanks, Sharon. You should head back to the Recon Post and rest up. We can escort you if you want." Cap suggested.

"I'm a big girl, Steve. I can take care of myself." Sharon joked around with her love interest.

"That's not what it was like a minute ago." Knuckles muttered just loudly enough for Weiss to hear him.

"Shut it!" Weiss retorted.

Cap smiles, "I'm sure you could. Take care of yourself, Sharon. We'll take it from here." He then touches his ear comm to communicate with the other teams. "All teams. Agent Carter is safe. Meet up at these coordinates. We found the location of the Tablet. It's time we take it back!" He declared.

* * *

 **Lowtown, Hand Tower**

 **BGM-RWBY OST-Red Like Roses Part II**

Inside a very tall, vertical red tower, hundreds of the Hand are seen guarding their base, always ready to confront any opposition that were foolish enough to trespass on their domain. As a group of these master assassins guard the lobby, a loud boom explodes from the entrance, knocking down a couple of Hand ninjas without trouble. The other ninjas stand ready as they prepare to do battle against the D-Avengers and Captain America's four-man squad.

"Knock knock! Who's there?! A bunch of super heroes about to kick ninja butt!" Ruby grinned, holding her scythe to her side.

"Let's make some noise!" Mighty smirked.

The united heroes immediately start fighting the swarm of Hand warriors that doesn't stand a chance against their combined power. "I'm sensing a mystic ritual has begun on the tower rooftop. If completed, it will unlock the Tablet's power for the Hand." Palutena informed the heroes while blasting Hand ninjas.

"No time to play around! Let's hurry and get to the roof!" Cap ordered, bashing his shield on two Hand ninjas' faces.

"Cap, I'm MADE of hurry!" Sonic quipped, boosting through a blockade of ninjas like nothing else. The heroes make it to the second floor where they are confronted by a horde of Hand Swordmasters and Ninjas. Mighty was able to block a sword strike with his shell and counterattacks, plowing through a few more swordsmen. Ruby ignites electric ISO-Dust on her scythe and throws it like a boomerang that stuns a whole group of Hand ninjas for the heroes to easily defeat.

"Good work, solider!" Cap complimented Ruby's skills.

Ruby gasps as her eyes sparkle in happiness after getting complimented by the greatest hero of all time, "Cap likes me!"

They head another floor where, as expected, more Hand ninjas have come to kill them. "Don't fight baddies that you know that're too much for you!" Mighty advised his little squirrel buddy while fighting the Hand.

"I know! I got this, Mighty!" Ray replied, dive-kicking a ninja.

Some highly skilled Swordmasters clashes with Weiss, who doesn't seem all that concerned. After Lucina and Tails defeated some of them, the heiress takes down the rest with a special move. "White Night!" She summons a glyph and uses her rapier to fire cyan laser-like projectiles on her enemies, finishing them off with a swipe from an Arma Gigas sword.

In the next couple of floors, the heroes soon find themselves fighting the Hand and the Egg Clan Army who have invaded the tower and declared war on the Hand with their badniks and cybernetic Mobian ninja troops. "Looks like the Egg Army finally come in to play." Knuckles said while destroying an Egg Launcher H badnik.

"That means their boss isn't too far behind! We have to hurry!" Blake said. She dashes towards some Egg Clan troops fighting against the Hand and decided to break it apart. She ignites her katana with blue electric energy, causing it to glow so she could utilize a new technique she learned from Zero during the Ultron Sigma incident. "Raijinshou!" She shouted as she leaps up into a rising slash, unleashing an electrified cyclone spiraling up around him that defeats her enemies.

"Learned that from Zero, eh?" Axl asked the faunus while having fun battling the Hand.

"And a few more." Blake smirked.

"Nice!"

Spider-Man crashes to the next level to show his special attack. "Don't worry! I have enough for everyone! Web Blossom!" He jumps into the air and spins around rapidly as he launches an amazement of webbing at superhuman speeds that pins almost all nearby enemies to the walls.

"How's that arm of yours, kid?" Bucky asked Yang about her robotic arm while the two cybernetic armed heroes work together fighting the Egg Clan, with Bucky shooting his guns on badniks and Yang busting up ninjas from both sides.

"Pretty cool! Watch this!" Yang smirks as she equips flaming ISO-Dust into her gauntlets, encasing her fists in flames she could handle. Utilizing a technique, she learned during some one-on-one training with Iron Fist, the blond brawler dashes forward while unleashing a series of flaming rapid punches at the Hand and Egg Clan. "Dragon Rage!" She called her special technique. "That was FLAMIN'! Let's see if Mighty can beat that!" She cockily said. She then notices the powerhouse armadillo impressively demolishing a long line of enemies with a single swing from his fist, crashing them out of the tall tower.

"I'm sure I can." Mighty slyly replied to the blond Huntress.

"When this is all over, you, me, sparring match, Avengers Mansion." Yang smirked.

"Sounds like fun." Mighty replied.

 **BGM End**

With nothing else intruding their path, the united heroes finally arrived at the roof garden at Floor 50. "There!" Tails points them to other end of the garden where a group of Hand Sorcerers surrounding the Tablet of Life and Time, floating within a magic bubble by the Sorcerers' magic so they could unlock its immortal power and become invincible.

"Let's shut them down before they finish!" Pit said.

"Not so fast!" From the shadows, a lady in red jumps out to confront the heroes, which happens to be the Hand's top-of-the-line master assassin, Elektra.

"Elektra! Hey! Are you ever gonna answer _why_ you keep switching sides? First you're with the Hand, then Daredevil, and now back to the Hand? Sooner or later, everyone's gonna start hating you." Spidey playfully quipped.

"Do not question my fate when you should be worried about yours." Elektra stands ready with her Twin Sais. "You will not interrupt this ritual!"

"We're gonna do it anyways if you like it or not." Sonic grinned, ready for battle.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Theme of Akuma**

"I agree." A mysterious voice said from the shadows. Leaping out from the shadows with her ninja army by her side is the Egg Boss of the Egg Clan Army, Conquering Storm. She's a mobian brown lynx with black markings. Her tufted ears are black on the ends and are pushed down by her straw conical hat. Her black bangs are visible beneath her hat and hang over her face, and she wears purple eyeshadow. She also wears a purple gi-like outfit stylized after Dr. Eggman's uniform trimmed in white and belted at the waist. She also wears fingerless black gloves with thick red cuffs and black boots with metal reinforcements. Also, her eyes have been modified or replaced with cybernetics, her sclera being black and her irises and pupils being red.

" _And_ Conquering Storm's here. We might have a little ninja duel on our hands." Sonic said.

"Conquering Storm." Elektra narrowed her eyes on the ninja lynx.

"Hello there, Elektra. I'll be taking that Tablet now." Conquering Storm told the Hand assassin.

"Not a chance. It stays with the Hand." Elektra replied, pointing her sais towards Conquering Storm.

"That Tablet doesn't belong to any of you! We're taking it back with us!" Ruby told the ninja leaders.

"You're gonna have a lot of trouble doing that, little girl." With a point of her finger, Storm summons a 6-foot silver robot that almost kills the heroes in its spiky spin dash state. The robot opens up to reveal its slim but bulky body that's seemingly based on Sonic. It's colored silver and gray, possessing red menacing eyes. It has seven large spines on the back of its head, and a large point noise. It possesses a pair of spikes on its back. It also has rocket-power boots colored red with yellow markings on its ankle joint and wheels on each of its boots.

" _Another_ robot Sonic?!" Pit remarked after being introduced to this silver-looking Sonic bot.

"Silver Sonic! Haven't fought one of these in forever!" Sonic happily said.

"Is there any reason you sound so happy about that?" Lucina asked curiously.

"And that's not all." Storm told the heroes. Next to Silver Sonic is a cloud of gray smoke that appeared out of nowhere. Through the smoke they see menacing red eyes in a similar shape to Spider-Man's. Walking out of the smoke is a robotic version of Spider-Man colored in sleek black paint, with a striking red spider symbol and glowing red highlights on the arms, shoulders, and legs (Shadow-Spider's design is inspired by the "Dark Suit" from _Marvel's Spider-Man PS4_ ).

"A robot Spider-Man?" Mighty questioned.

"Another one?!" Weiss remarked.

"Say hello to the Shadow-Spider, the ultimate stealth machine created by Dr. Octopus." Storm informed the heroes of the new stealthy and dangerous Shadow-Spider.

"Woohoo! Another robot me! I'm so flattered!" Spidey quipped.

"You are not right in the head!" Weiss told him.

"We don't have time for this! Retrieve the Tablet is our primary objective!" Captain America reminded the team of their mission.

"No! The Tablet stays here!" Elektra proclaimed.

"That Tablet is mine and belongs to the Eggman Empire!" Storm declared as she begins her intense battle with the Hand's Master Assassin.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Metal Sonic**

The heroes go forth to defeat both the Hand and the Egg Clan, leaving Sonic and Spider-Man behind to handle their robot counterparts. "This is gonna be fun! Ready to rock?" Sonic asked his favorite web-slinger.

"Oh yeah!" Spidey replied as they take on their respective evil twin.

Sonic dodges another of Silver Sonic's spiky spin dash and counters with a spin attack that was caught by the giant mindless machine. "Oh, you ain't bad." Sonic smirked as he escapes his grasp. He ducks under a claw swipe and attacks the head but it wasn't enough. Silver Sonic chases his blue self with more spin dashes the hero jumps over. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" Sonic taunted the soulless machine, but then notices something different about this Silver Sonic. It appears to be empowered by its own silver aura, similar to Team RWBY and his other Remnant friends. The deadly machine jumps up and strikes the hedgehog down with an aura-enhanced spin attack. "Okay. I'm liking this. Finally, you're challenging!" Sonic grinned as he continues to clash with his silver robot self.

Meanwhile with Spider-Man, he's clashing with his new robot self. He launches a strike at Shadow-Spider but it was easily avoided. "Not bad, not bad. What else can you do?" Peter taunted it to get almost blasted by a red-colored laser from its hands. "Lasers are common, but nice. Have anything else?" Peter continues joking around with the Shadow-Spider. He launches another strike but instead of evading, the non-talking spider robot seemingly disappears, out of sight and away from Spidey's punches. "Camouflage? Okay, now I'm starting to become impressed." Spider-Man gets attacked from behind by the invisible stealth spider before it reappears. It unsheathes red energy wrist blades akin to Spidey's stingers and clashes with the web-slinger's own stingers. "Those blades look really cool with that red coloring, I'll have to admit."

The ruthless Shadow-Spider delivers a roundhouse kick that knocks Spidey across the garden. Peter quickly gets up to notice a sinister red aura emanating from his robot doppelganger, "This thing got an aura, huh? Most likely artificial since it has no soul. But don't think that'll help you." The two Spiders leap towards each other with their fists ready to pound the other one into dust. "Alright, faker! Prepare to be clobbered!" Spidey said with a cocky grin behind his mask.

Most of the other heroes are occupied trying to recover the Tablet from the Hand and the Egg Clan. Heroes like Palutena, Tails, and Bucky were able to defeat the Hand Sorcerers trying to activate the Tablet, but then Egg Clan ninjas came in to have their fun with the heroes. Storm and Elektra were having an epic match against one another, both seem evenly matched and equally exhausted, just the right moment for the heroes to strike. Cap and Lucina take on Elektra while Pit and Mighty battle Storm.

"There are worse things in this world than death. I am one of them. You'll regret challenging me." Elektra stated, locking blades with Lucina's.

"I don't fear you. I'm taking you down with all I got." Lucina scowled, breaking free from the intense blade clash and leaps back to Captain America's side.

"You okay?" Cap asked the Exalt princess.

"I'm fine, Captain. She is very skilled. Perhaps together we can overcome her." Lucina replied.

"Then let's show her what we can do." Cap said as shield and blade work together to take down Elektra. The assassin throws a sai Cap deflects with his shield. He stops and lifts his shield for Lucina to jump on and slash down with a spinning two-handed strike. Elektra prepares to move but was immediately staggered by Cap's shield throw, allowing Lucina to strike her.

Nearby, Storm is holding her own against Pit and Mighty thanks to her ninja skills. "You cannot win this fight. Give up or die." She said, kicking Pit in the face.

"Ain't giving up just yet!" Mighty throws a mighty punch Storm blocks, but it was still powerful enough to skid her several feet back.

"You are strong. But I'm more skilled." Storm says as she throws kunai to distract Mighty for a diving kick from the air.

"YOU need to pay more attention." Pit retorted as he attacks the cybernetic ninja before she could touch Mighty.

During the epic clash between organic and metallic hedgehogs, Yang and Winter Solider shows up to assist their favorite blue dude. "Want us to have a crack on him?" Yang asked Sonic.

"Nah. I can handle this." Sonic replies while kicking Silver Sonic's face.

"But there's nothing else for me to do beside beat up more ninjas, and I'm getting bored of them. Don't care what you say. I'm crashing this party." Yang grins, punching Silver Sonic's head.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Sonic smirked, allowing Yang and Bucky to help him out.

Winter Solider fires his machine gun that does nothing against the Badnik Horde Commander thanks to its "Artificial Aura" so he tries a different approach. "How 'bout you taste THIS?!" Bucky punches the robot with his cybernetic arm, leaving a large dent on it.

"My turn!" Yang rapidly punches the silver robot until it had enough and almost ran her over with a spin dash. "YIKES!" She yipped as she dodges the spiky ball.

"Let me show ya how to do a _real_ spin dash!" Sonic launches his own spin dash and strikes at Silver Sonic before it could see it coming. The attack was so strong it left a large dent in its chest, packing enough force to knock it off the tall building and fall 50-feet from the air, and when it crashed down it blew up. "Too cool. I win again." Sonic cockily smiled.

"Yowch!" The battle against Spider-Man and his robot doppelganger continues to intensify. Spider-Man dodges a claw swipe so he could gut punch and web kick Shadow-Spider away, only for it to immediately come back and disappear with its camouflage mode. Using his Spider-Sense, Spidey locates Shadow-Spider and strikes and barely touches it because it too possesses a digital Spider-Sense to sense and avoid danger. "Of course it has its own Spider-Sense. Not as awesome or as refined as mine, but still very annoying when used against me. I hate clones. Just the ones that want to kill me anyway. I thought clones was Blake's thing." He quipped.

"Uh, you can do it too?" Blake replied, unamused by Peter's joke as she and Knuckles came in to assist him against Shadow-Spider.

"I can?" Spider-Man genuinely asked, as he has forgotten one of the abilities he gained when bonding with the Other granted him the ability to create a clone made out of either webbing or spiders for a limited time but rarely, if ever, uses them. Possibly because of his luck with clones and prefers afterimages.

"Oh brother." Blake muttered from Peter's ignorance, blocking Shadow-Spider's blade and slowly gets overpowered by its strength. Knuckles leaps in for a strike but the robot Spider generated an electric barrier to protect itself and shock the foolish echidna that dared to challenge it. Blake goes for a blade strike but misses when it camouflage itself again and reappears for the right time to attack. Even with the use of her Semblance, Blake can't avoid the Shadow-Spider's relentless attacks.

"Hands off my kitty, handsome!" Peter web swing kicks Shadow-Spider away from Blake so he could continue fighting it. The webhead fires an ordinary web strand the doppelganger easily grabs, but it turns out, it's not just some normal webbing but electric webbing. "Fooled ya!" Spidey shocks the robot with electricity, disabling its camouflage and digital Spider-Sense, practically leaving it defenseless.

"This has become so much easier." Blake says while kicking the machine in the back.

"All thanks to me of course. I make everything easier." Spidey joked. He zips towards the weakened Shadow-Spider and proceeds to unleash a new move. "This'll hurt, and I'm gonna love it! Spider Cyclone!" He handles the robot with a barrage of web-filled hurricane spin kicks as he spins in a horizontal straight line, then before the final finish he briefly spins in the air and destroys the robot spider with one final, webbed axe kick. "Sayonara! Guess not everyone can be spectacular!" Spidey finished with a quippy taunt.

"At least he wasn't so talkative." Blake said, tired of Peter's constant joking.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

 **BGM End**

And that was it. The Hand was crushed. The Egg Clan just got scrambled. The robot junkies blew up. And the leader of each faction have been defeated, all with the Tablet now in the safe hands of Ruby Rose.

"Got the Tablet!" Ruby informed the group.

"Good job, everyone." Captain America congratulated the team's efforts and accomplishment.

"This mission is a failure. All remaining troops! Fall back to base!" Storm ordered her ninjas to retreat. She turns to the victorious heroes, "Congratulations on your first victory. It will be your _last_." She ominously said, dropping a smoke pellet that she, and Elektra, use to escape into the shadows.

"Let's hope you punks stay out of our sight for a good while." Bucky said.

With the threat over and the Tablet secured in the heroes' hand, Spider-Man makes a call to Maria Hill. "Hey, Hill. Got that one-of-a-kind Tablet you always wanted." He joked.

' _Good. I'll be glad to be done with this thing. I'll meet you when you arrive back at Avengers Tower and take it off your hands.'_ Hill replied.

"Thanks goodness. We'll be back as soon as possible." Spidey hangs up the call and turns to Captain America. "Looks like we're heading back. Thanks for helping us out, Cap."

"Your welcome. Always a pleasure. The four of us will stay here to round up the remaining enemy forces. We'll leave you to secure that Tablet." Cap said, with him, Bucky, Mighty, and Ray planning to stay in Madripoor for a little more.

"We will, Cap." Ruby smiled.

"Nice working with ya again, Mighty." Sonic says as he gives his tough pal a friendly handshake.

"Just like old times. Hope the next time we meet I don't have to save you." Mighty joked.

"That was a one-time thing so you can show off." Sonic quipped.

"Uh-huh." Mighty slyly grinned, not believing him.

"Bye guys!" Ray waved good-bye to the D-Avengers as they prepare to leave Madripoor back to the states.

* * *

 **Later…at New Vale City**

After about two hours of flying, the D-Avengers have finally arrived back in the city with the Tablet of Life and Time in their possession. As Tails prepares to land on the landing bay on top of Avengers Tower, he spots Maria Hill and Caroline Cordovin waiting for them, but apparently they're not alone.

"Oh, I don't believe this." Tails said, recognizing who's hanging out with Hill and Cordovin. It's not the S.H.I.E.L.D. and Atlas agents that got him worried, but someone else with them.

"Is it a surprise party? I love surprise parties." Spider-Man said in an excited mood.

"Not exactly." Tails replied. Everyone looks outside to be shocked when they see the Kingpin himself, Wilson Fisk, standing with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Atlas military along with an orange-haired woman with glasses that seems to be his lawyer. The heroes walk out of the Web Cyclone to meet up with Hill, Cordovin, the Kingpin, and his lawyer, who proceeds to take out a paper and hands it to Spider-Man.

"This is a cease and desist order along with proof of Wilson Fisk's ownership of the tablet. That tablet belongs to my client. Now if, and _only_ if, it's returned to his possession immediately, my client will not press charges." The Lawyer effectively told the Avengers to hand the most powerful tablet in the world back to the most dangerous crimeboss in the world.

"Say what now?!" Knuckles loudly objected. He and Yang are looking to argue with their fists about this until Palutena stops them from making this harder than it already is.

"Fisk's slimeball attorney is right. Hand it back." Hill somberly told the heroes to give up and hand the Tablet over to the Kingpin of Crime.

"Agent Hill? You can't be serious. We all know how dangerous this tablet is. We can't just hand it back." Lucina argued.

"You hand it over or we will sue you people so hard, we'll own this building, your sword, and the cute little tiara on that long hair of yours." The Lawyer threatened Lucina with a confident smirk, silently angering the time-traveling Exalt.

"No, no! We can't do this." Ruby says as Hill grabs the Tablet from her.

"We have to." Axl somberly said as they really have no other choice if they want to respect the law.

They all watch Hill handing the Tablet back to the Kingpin, where it 'belongs' in his dangerous hands. "We'll be watching you." Spidey narrowed his lenses on Kingpin, showing how he serious he is and how he won't let him get away with this.

"Hehehahaha." Kingpin simply laughs at Peter's warning and leaves with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Atlas, leaving Hill with the D-Avengers.

"How could you let that happen?!" Pit asked Hill.

"My hands are tied, gentlemen. I'm not Nick Fury, I have to obey the law." Hill answered.

"What do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"You need to find someone who knows the ins and outs of Wilson Fisk and his empire. See if they can find a way to shut him down." Hill replied.

"You know what? I know _exactly_ who we need." Spidey smiled, already having a clever someone in mind that could help them out now more than ever.

* * *

 **Daily Bugle**

The door to the rooftop of the Daily Bugle opens up as reporter Ben Urich enters the scene to see the D-Avengers are already there to meet him. "The Kingpin, right?" Urich asked.

"You're good, Urich." Spidey complimented his favorite reporter.

Urich takes off his glasses and starts wiping them as he speaks, "OK. Here's what you have to do."

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Isn't that just perfect? Now the Tablet's back in the Kingpin's fatty hands. After everything we went through to get it away from him.**

 **Yang: Calm down. We managed to gain some leads that could help us finally bring down the Kingpin and get back that Tablet. Seems a corrupted cop in the NVPD is our only shot, but who are they?**

 **Pit: Whoever they are, we need to find him or her before the Kingpin gets wise to our plan, or we'll never stop him.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Corruption in Blue**_

 **Spider-Man: That's not impossible. It can't be you. I've known you for years. Why did you do it?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next chapter, the D-Avengers do some little investigating to gain the means to legally stop the Kingpin, and the key involves a certain cop. Spider-Man seems to know who this person is, but do you? Don't expect this to be too obvious. What you think might be right is most likely wrong. The answer to this mysterious cop person will be revealed next time.**

 **Also, how did you like the inclusion of Silver Sonic (from Sonic 2) and the original Shadow-Spider robot? They may or may not return. Who knows. Perhaps I might add Mecha Sonic later, if it feels right.**


	14. Vol 1 Issue 12: Corruption in Blue

_Vol 1 Issue 12: Corruption in Blue_

 **MGH Warehouse, New Vale City**

At the Lower East Side of the city lies a suspicious warehouse occupied with dangerous activity. Members of A.I.M. seem to be using this warehouse to distribute some dangerous experimental drug called the Mutant Growth Hormone, or MGH for short. This drug has the ability to turn citizens and gangmembers into super-powered, purple-mutant monsters that's a danger to the city. That's not the only thing to be worried about. A.I.M. also seems to be housing barrels of the elemental ISO-Dust, fusion of ISO-8 and Dust that was brought thanks to the Convergence, twice as dangerous as a normal ISO-8 crystal. Besides the ISO-Dust barrels and MGH are also containers that trap the diminutive, yet powerful alien species known as Wisps that were also brought in from the Convergence. The little critters float in their pods scared as this is the second time in a span of a few months they were captured by a dangerous group of scientists for who knows what. But just like before, a group of remarkable heroes are already on the move to save them and stop A.I.M. as one of the White Wisps spots a particular little Spider-Bot surveying the area from the top of a warehouse container.

Several blocks on a rooftop outside the warehouse crouches Spider-Man who's watching what his little spybot is seeing from his projected screen off his wrist device. Standing behind him is a portion of the D-Avengers: Sonic, Weiss, Blake, Knuckles, and Axl, making up Team Amazing while the rest of the team, Team Spectacular led by Ruby, are surveying another MGH facility elsewhere in the district.

' _Sorry, Webs. Until you send me solid evidence, that Tablet's "staying" in Fisk's clutches.'_ Yuri Watanabe was in the middle of talking with Spider-Man through the phone.

"We're working on that. We're following a lead right now." Spidey replied to the chief of police.

' _A lead? You sound like a cop…'_ Yuri said.

"Don't you mean… _Spider-Cop_?" Pete replied, deepening his voice for his "Spider-Cop" persona, a joke Axl chuckles from but both Yuri and Weiss hate it with a passion, with the heiress giving herself an irritated face-palm to the face. It didn't take long for Yuri to get sick of it and hang up the call almost immediately, "Uh, Yuri?"

"Did she hang up?" Sonic asked Peter.

"For good reason." Weiss crossed her arms and glares.

"That's fair…" Peter replied.

"So are we at the right place or not?" Knuckles asked their webbed leader.

"One of them, yeah. Urich was on the money on this one. Three facilities are where A.I.M.'s gonna distribute the MGH across the city while collecting ISO-Dust and Wisps." Spidey answered, recalling the information Ben Urich gave them that might give them the evidence they need to stop the Kingpin and retrieve the Tablet of Life and Time from him legally.

"What are Wisps?" Axl asked since he wasn't part of that amusement park adventure in space.

"Little powerful aliens we saved a while ago. Apparently a good chunk of them decided to stay on Mobius as thanks for saving them. Looks like they also were caught in the Convergence and were captured by A.I.M." Sonic explained.

"I see." Axl remarked.

Blake snarled, angry to hear innocent alien creatures caught and abused by mad scientists just for their experiments, comparing them to Faunus being discriminated by humans, "Those monsters…"

"We'll get them out. Calm down," Peter told the faunus, "Ruby's team is already at the second facility to stop their shipment. Once we're done here, we'll meet up at the factory to shut this whole op down. There's a good chance Fisk's top-lieutenant, Tombstone, is there working with A.I.M. to supply this stuff. According to Urich, there's a corrupt cop that helped Kingpin gain legal ownership of the Tablet. Tombstone might be the _only_ person who knows who it could be."

"To think Fisk's influence over the city has skyrocketed in the short amount of time since our worlds fused. He's already got police, lawyers, doctors, maybe even some Huntsmen in his payroll." Weiss said.

"That's what makes Fisk invincible. Why he's the only villain I could never truly beat." Spider-Man responded, practically regarding Kingpin as his biggest nemesis because it's so hard to defeat the guy because of his control over the city.

"That's all about to end today! The sooner we find this cop, the better chance we can lock him up for good!" Knuckles remarked, clenching his fist.

 **BGM-Spider-Man Web of Shadows OST-Kingpin Henchmen 3**

"Let's not waste anymore time then. Let's move out, guys!" Spidey said.

Team Amazing crash through a window of the warehouse that immediately gets A.I.M. and the MGH mutants' eyes and weapons drawn at them. "Destroy those barrels and secure the ISO-Dust and Wisps!" Spidey ordered his team while avoiding heavy gunfire.

"Clean up on Aisle 7!" Sonic joked as he barrels through the hordes of MSH barrels to keep them off A.I.M.'s dangerous hands.

"Don't let them destroy anything else!" An A.I.M. solider ordered his associates. A grotesque MGH Brute roars and begins rampaging through the warehouse. He almost collides with Weiss and Knuckles while the two were fighting A.I.M. soldiers. They leaped away from the rampaging mutant and Weiss retaliates shooting ice pellets to freeze him, but it only succeeds in ticking it off. Before it could rampage again, Knuckles punches his face, sending him flying to fiery ISO-Dust crystals that explode and defeat the mutant and destroy some more MGH barrels. Axl fires on other A.I.M. soldiers, all while Blake jumps off his back and dive strikes on the yellow-dressed minions, protecting the contained Wisps.

"You're safe now. We'll get you out." Blake assured the Wisps, who look happy and grateful the Avengers came to their rescue.

"Thanks for grouping up for me!" Spidey quips towards the group of A.I.M. agents, spreading his speedy web shots that knocks them down and destroys the last remaining MGH barrels in the vicinity, leaving it open for Spidey to zip over to collect the Shipping Manifest inside the warehouse. With them done and A.I.M. and the mutants almost taken care of, Spidey contacts Team Spectacular on an update from them. "Almost done cleaning up and about to head to the factory. How are things at your end?" Peter asked Ruby.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **MGH Garage**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Kingpin Henchmen 2**

Ruby leaps back after dodging a MGH Rampage mutant's giant fist. "Smoothly. Done in less than three minutes." She replied in time to dodge another mutant's attack.

' _Three minutes? You sound confident.'_ Spidey joked as Ruby strikes the mutant to the floor with a single swipe from her scythe.

"That's because I'm that good." Ruby cockily smirked.

A.I.M.'s shooting at Pit from the ground but have a hard time locking on. The heroic angel flies over their heads, using his Orbitars to blast them. Tails throws Dummy Ring Bombs at MGH Leechers and Blasters which didn't do much but stagger them, which was all Yang needed to brutally put them in their place. Lucina destroys the MGH transports and swiftly dodges a blast from a female MGH Blaster. The mutant fires another one, only for Lucina to reflect it back and put her to her place. Palutena stabs her staff to the ground and uses her power to telekinetically lift up a few helpless A.I.M. goons to the air.

"What's going on?!" One of them asked. Palutena throws the helpless crooks at other MGH mutants before finishing them off with an energy wave, freeing more Wisps and protecting the ISO-Dust.

"Everything's clear!" Palutena informed Ruby of their success here in the garage.

"Awesome! The factory's not far from here! Let's move out!" Ruby commanded and everyone follows her to the MGH Factory where Tombstone's supposedly held up.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **MGH Factory**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Kingpin Henchmen**

It wasn't long until both squads of the D-Avengers busted into the main factory and started making a mess from all the A.I.M. robots, MGH Brutes, and scientists they easily dispatched. "This is where the mutant growth hormone is created. Let's trash the place and shut down A.I.M.'s operations!" Spidey commanded the whole team.

"Go!" Ruby shouted and they all go buck wild throughout the factory.

All the commotion caught the main man's attention, Tombstone. Once an ordinary albino gangster known as Lonnie Lincoln, mutated by a chemical called Diox-3 that granted him extra strength and durability as well as pale skin. "What's all the racket about?! Huh?!" He's surprised when he sees Spider-Man and his friends trashing the place and destroying all the MGH barrels they have, freeing the Wisps and securing the ISO-Dust. "You!" He shouted at Spidey, getting the jokester's attention.

"Lonnie, my man! How ya been?" Spidey asked in a joking manner.

"Hehehe! Just fine, now that you're here!" Tombstone smiles, running up to punch Spider-Man but was too slow and misses. "You don't GOT what it takes to beat Tombstone!"

Knuckles leaps in and punches the drug lord in the face, "Once we're done with you, you're gonna NEED a tombstone!"

Tombstone grabs Knuckles's face and slams him to the ground, "Yeah, so I can use it to smash you to your grave!"

"That's not very nice!" Weiss says as she delivers a downward slash on Tombstone's chest. She looks up to be surprised it didn't have an effect on him at all because of his highly resistant skin. He chuckles and kicks Ice Queen away before getting kicked off by Spidey who hangs on the ceiling.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Tombstone threatened Peter.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to come here and fight like a spider!" Spidey joked.

Annoyed, Tombstone swipes a laser gun from the nearest A.I.M. agent and rapidly fires on the ceiling bug as he swings away from the lasers. As he's distracted, Ruby uses her Semblance to circle around Tombstone, forming a small petal tornado that sends him flying to Pit's Upperdash Arm up to the air for Spidey to web-zip down and stomp the drug lord with a dive kick, pinning him with thick webbing as he lies down defeated now that the MGH factory has been cleared out of all its MGH barrels, Wisps, and ISO-Dust.

 **BGM End**

"Ugh…you punks beat me? How's that possible?" Tombstone asked the heroes.

"With the real super power of teamwork." Ruby happily said.

"That is _very_ cheesy." Weiss criticized while Sonic laughs, since he said something similar before.

"Okay, Tombstone. Spill. We know Fisk has a cop from the NVPD on his payroll. Who is it?" Spidey interrogated the drug lord criminal.

"You wanna know who we have on Fisk's payroll?" Tombstone chuckles, "Sure…I'll tell ya. It's your girl, Lieutenant Jean DeWolff." He revealed.

"What?!" Peter remarked in shock from the revelation that an old friend of his from the police force is working with Kingpin.

" _That's_ right. She's in deep, but you'll never be able to prove it, punk!" Tombstone laughs until Weiss freezes his mouth.

"DeWolff's working with the Kingpin…" Spidey lowly said, still in shock from what he heard.

"Who's Jean DeWolff?" Palutena asked the webhead.

"A good detective in the police force. She's helped me out for years solving multiple gang-related cases." Spidey answered.

"Why would she working with the Kingpin then?" Tails asked.

"I don't have an answer for that. It's been a while since I last saw her." Peter replied.

"Then we need to find her and get some answers. She's our only shot taking down the Kingpin." Axl said.

"Calling Yuri now. She might not be happy to hear one of her friends in the force is working with Kingpin." Spidey calls up his contact in the NVPD and manages to get in touch with the police captain.

' _Any good news?'_ Yuri asked.

"Tombstone's down and the MGH shipment is destroyed. You're clear to clean this place up." Spidey answered.

' _And the bad news?'_ Yuri asked, having a good feeling there was gonna be some bad news.

"Seems that Jean DeWolff is to blame for Fisk keeping the Tablet. Tombstone said as much." Spidey somberly told her.

' _What?! I've known DeWolff for years. She's a good cop.'_ Yuri retorted in surprise when hearing this revelation.

"I know."

' _Tombstone's word alone is not enough to tie DeWolff to Kingpin…but there has been rumors and subtle evidence that Jean's up to something. If DeWolff is guilty it would explain how Fisk "legally" obtained the Tablet. If that's what she did…and we can expose this…it would allow us to reclaim the tablet and put Fisk behind bars for police bribery.'_

"Where's Jean now?"

' _Last I heard she's at the rooftop of the Upper East Side Police Station rooftop. Alone. I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"We'll go right now. Thanks, Yuri. We'll get through this. I swear." Peter assured her before ending the call.

"You alright?" Ruby asked his big brother figure if he's feeling okay that a good friend of his has possibly betrayed him and working with the bad guys.

"I'm okay. C'mon. We have to hurry and get to DeWolff." Spidey said and everyone follows him out of the factory to get to DeWolff.

* * *

 **Upper East Side Police Station Rooftop**

On the rooftop of the police station is Lt. Jean DeWolff, a tough, brown ponytail-haired officer wearing an open black jacket with a pink shirt underneath and blue jeans. She's standing outside alone, looking a bit worried for some reason, as if someone's about to jump her.

"DeWolff!" A voice startled her. She turns around to see Spider-Man and the D-Avengers have arrived to talk to her.

"Spider-Man?!" DeWolff said in a surprised tone, as it's been a while since she seen her superhero partner.

"I just want to talk. What's going on?" Spidey calmly asked her. Then, for some reason, his Spider-Sense starts tingling as everyone starts avoiding gunfire that came out of nowhere.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Gang War**

"Watch out! Assassins!" DeWolff shouts as she takes cover.

"For us, or for you?!" Knuckles asked, not trusting DeWolff.

"Doesn't matter! Find those assassins and take them down! They seem to be cloaked!" Spidey commanded. He uses that nifty Spider-Sense of his to track down to two invisible mercenaries and kick them out of their camouflage.

Multiple gunshots almost hit DeWolff if Palutena didn't step up and summoned a barrier to protect her. "Thank you." DeWolff kindly thanked the goddess.

"Your welcome. But you're not in the clear just yet. We still have questions you better have answers for." Palutena told the officer.

Weiss summons a glyph to incant a magic spell that could disable the assassins' cloaking. "Winds of Watoomb!" She incanted, engulfing the rooftop with mystical winds. Once it dispersed, the mercenaries were visible to everyone.

"Damn it!" One of them said before getting taken down by Axl.

Sonic was doing some homing attacks on a couple assassins, knocking them unconscious. He cockily chuckles and then looks ahead when he suddenly spots a knife thrown at him. "Whoa!" He said, just narrowly side-stepping from the knife throw by the skin of his teeth.

"Aw man! You made me miss a bullseye!" A new voice enters their ears and he doesn't sound friendly. Jumping up to the rooftop is a criminal in a costume with a bullseye marking on his forehead holding deadly knives. "How can I live up to the name Bullseye if I don't get a direct hit?" The incredible psychopath marksman, Bullseye, employee of the Kingpin, introduces himself with a smile and his projectiles. His uncanny ability to use any common object as a lethal projectile makes him more dangerous than most criminals with superpowers.

"Bullseye?! Kingpin must be desperate to get rid of evidence!" Spidey said, using his reflexes and Spider-Sense to avoid get shish kabob by Bullseye's knives.

Weiss blocks the projectiles with her glyph with Axl in the air firing on the marksman. "You won't get a bullseye on Bullseye!" He grinned. The man found some cover and threw a knife with pinpoint accuracy at Axl, stabbing the reploid in the chest, which did leave a mark.

"Axl, you alright?!" Weiss asked.

"Err, no biggie. Nothing too serious. That guy has some incredible aim." Axl grunts as he takes out the knife from his chest and throws it away.

"We just need to confuse him who to hit. Sonic! Black Tiger!" Spidey calls out to Sonic and Blake, both who understand the plan. The three circle around Bullseye, confusing him with afterimages coming from Spidey and Sonic's natural speed and Blake's natural Semblance to clone herself.

"Haha! You think that will work? Think again!" Bullseye throws multiple bombs all around him, causing an explosion that scatter the three to different corners of the rooftop. He creepy smiles before throwing three knives at his three adversaries. They connected, however, he only so happened to hit their afterimages instead, shocking him, "What?!"

"Not so good now, are ya?"

Bullseye looks straight up to see Sonic taunting him from the air along with Spidey and Blake. The webhead fires a barrage of web bullets straight down right on Bullseye. "Not fair!" He grunted as he has no power to free himself. Sonic holds onto one of Blake's ribbons as she throws him to spin attack the crazy assassin. Bullseye growls and attacks the hedgehog with more thrown projectiles, from bombs to trading cards to sais, but none of them hit the hyper-fast hero. He was then on the receiving end of Sonic's three-kick combo and knocked into Palutena's line of fire who fires a charged shot that blasts him to the rooftop door.

Knowing he's outmatched and outnumbered, Bullseye calls for a retreat. "I'll be back. Just you wait!" He declared and jumps off the roof. By the time the heroes caught up with him, he is already long gone.

 **BGM End**

"He's gone!" Sonic said.

"He's not important right now. Let's finish up things here." Spidey told him. He turns and walks up to Jean DeWolff who seems very uncomfortable with all these heroes from other dimensions around her. "Hey, DeWolff. It's been a while, huh? Care to explain to an old friend why you're suddenly working together with our arch-enemy?" Spidey asked DeWolff.

"What?" She replied.

"We've heard from Tombstone you're now working with Kingpin. Normally, I wouldn't believe him, but our other buddy, Yuri told me there have been rumors you've been up to something, and I think we know what." Spidey told his friend who seemed to have betrayed his trust and now working with the enemy.

"That doesn't prove anything." DeWolff objected.

"It proves…you're a dirty cop, DeWolff." Axl glared her down, crossing his arms.

"Which is so incredibly disappointing." Spidey said in a light-hearted tone to ease up the tension a bit.

"You don't understand." DeWolff said.

"What does the Kingpin have on you?" Axl asked her, cop to cop.

"I was a good cop…" DeWolff says as she begins to explain how she ended up working with Kingpin in the first place.

* * *

 **Flashback…A few days earlier at Hell's Kitchen**

' _Before the Convergence, I was following the trail of Kingpin's enforcers after their rather successful crime spree through Hell's Kitchen,'_ DeWolff starts explaining. In the past, DeWolff investigates an abandoned building and heads inside quietly, _'But when I got there I discovered I wasn't the only one on that trail,'_ From behind her cover, DeWolff spots a young hero in a blue suit wearing goggles, is all tied up to a chair, beated up some of Kingpin's enforcers, _'Speedball, one of the New Warriors, had clearly found them. But got himself captured, tied up, and worked over,'_ The big brute starts punching Speedball left and right, showing no signs of stopping even with all the blood dropping from his face, _'They were about to go for round 2, and it didn't look like he had much left in him,'_ Tired of this senseless violence, DeWolff jumps out of her cover and shoot down the enforcers without thinking, killing them, _'I didn't even think. I put them down. I didn't report it because I knew what I had done was wrong.'_

"Thank you…" The beat-up Speedball had enough strength to thank DeWolff for saving his life.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

"I-I'll try…" He weakly replied.

' _If I'd been thinking I would have looked for the security camera that caught me murdering Kingpin's lackeys. Never mind that these were the worst kind of bad guys about to kill a real, actual hero.'_ DeWolff said as Kingpin watches the footage from his Lawyer's laptop, smiling deviously that he now has blackmail material for him to use on DeWolff.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Present Day**

"I killed in cold blood. Kingpin had me _dead to rights_. I either do what he says, or I go to jail." DeWolff explained the truth to the D-Avengers, why she's working with someone as scummy as Kingpin.

"You want to make up for your sins? Help us." Blake sincerely asked of her.

"You talk to the feds. You confess your sins. The Kingpin falls." Sonic told the officer.

"Coercion, bribery of government employees, racketeering…I'd say it's enough to bring him down." Axl said, thinking that's all the evidence they need to put Kingpin away once and for all. All they need is DeWolff to agree to testify and they're good.

"Here's your chance to do the right thing." Ruby sincerely told the officer.

"C'maaan." Spidey smirked behind his mask, hoping his good friend will do the right thing.

DeWolff closes her eyes to give herself a moment to think, thinking of what is best for her and for the city of New Vale. "I can't live like this any longer…" She finally opens back her eyes to give them her answer, "Get him. I'll testify."

"Well alright!" Knuckles smiled, smashing his fists in joy.

"We can do it, can't we? We can finally take down the Kingpin." Ruby happily asked.

"We do it tonight." Blake suggested that's the best time to gather all the evidence to apply for a warrant, and finally, finally bring the Kingpin to justice for good and reclaim the Tablet of Life and Time to bring peace back to New Vale City.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! This is it, guys! We finally found the evidence we need to put you away for good, Kingpin!**

 **Kingpin: Child, do you truly think you and your friends could make a difference? I own** _ **everything**_ **in this city. What you are doing won't change a thing. I will put an end to your foolish here and now!**

 **Ruby: You don't scare us, Kingpin! Starting today, New Vale City will finally be rid of your corruption forever!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Topple the Kingpin**_

 **Spider-Man: I've been looking forward to this for three years! Time to reel you in!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next time, the war against Kingpin will finally come to a close as the heroes raid Kingpin's home to arrest him and reclaim the Tablet of Life and Time. And if you think after that we're heading to Thanos territory? HA! Sorry, we still have a few mini arcs before we get to the second half of this whole story. And also, just because Volume 1 of this story takes a lot inspiration and story details from "Marvel Heroes MMO", doesn't make this a one-on-one adaptation. There ARE differences, which I'm sure you've already noticed. So don't think this will end the way you think. Anyways, see ya next time.**


	15. Vol 1 Issue 13: Topple the Kingpin

_Vol 1 Issue 12: Topple the Kingpin_

 **That night…Outside Fisk Tower**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST-The Main Event (Prologue) Mission Music Theme**

It's an all-out war outside Fisk Tower. With evidence that'll finally put away the Kingpin for good, the entire NVPD has launched a massive assault at his doorsteps. Police gunfire from humans and mobians alike are blazing. Huntsmen that work with the NVPD are trying to get inside but immediately killed by Kingpin's own batch of hired Huntsmen. Fisk isn't going down without a fight. He's called in all his thugs to protect his tower, destroy everything from the ground to the helicopters that crash a blazing. It's a complete madhouse, and it might take a little more than the police if they ever hope to stop the Kingpin of Crime once and for all.

Luckily, some colorful backup is soon approaching the warzone, leaping, swinging, or flying off rooftop to rooftop to get to Fisk Tower.

"Hey, slow down!" Weiss shouted at the speedy web-slinger.

"C'mon! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Spider-Man said to his team, swinging in the lead towards Fisk Tower.

"This is the most excited I've heard you in a while." Pit smiled, never seeing Peter so eager and excited for a big showdown like this.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I'm excited! I've been waiting _three_ years for this moment!" Spidey said. Peter has been fighting Kingpin ever since he first put on the mask. Stopping his operations. Fighting his enforcers. Even going toe-to-toe with the big guy himself a couple of times. But none of it was enough to fully put him away, until now.

More helicopters and police vans can be heard speeding towards Fisk Tower to get in on the big fight themselves. "They're bringing in everyone." Ruby commented, making it sound like the whole NVPD is coming to put an end to Kingpin's operations, which they are.

Peter then gets a call from Captain Watanabe and immediately answers it. _'Spider-Man, what's your status?'_ Yuri asked hurriedly as gunfire can be heard from the other line.

"Almost there. You?" Spidey replied.

' _We're about to go in.'_

"Be there soon. Can't wait to see Willie's face when you slap the cuffs on him." Spidey said.

Knuckles turns to his right and smirks when he spotted a familiar red-costumed hero approaching them. "Look who finally caught up." He said as Daredevil reunites with the dimensional heroes.

"Glad I made it in time. Sounds like a madhouse over there." Daredevil said.

"Nice you made it, Daredevil." Spidey said, giving his fellow vigilante a handshake.

"Thanks for calling me to help you out." Daredevil smiled.

"You've been fighting Kingpin as long as I have. There's no way I was gonna leave you out of this," Spidey said, revealing he called Daredevil to join them for the fall of the Kingpin, "Where's Punisher? He was with you, right?"

"He went ahead on his accord." Murdock replied.

Spidey sighs as he was hoping Punisher wouldn't interfere in this crucial mission, "Of course he did. He has his own problems with Kingpin, I bet. Better catch up before he does something stupid."

"Agreed." Daredevil nodded.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go join the party!" Axl grinned, very looking forward to taking a powerful crimeboss that's not related to Mavericks.

"Heh. Right…" Peter turns to face his teammates, his friends, the people who have stood by him for months and helped him save the day by his side, "Thanks guys, for helping me out tonight. You have no idea how much this means to me. Kingpin has been giving me loads of trouble since I first put on the mask. New York was well under his control. Even though this might be temporary, I don't want New Vale to suffer the same fate."

"No worries. It's always a pleasure taking down a criminal empire." Sonic grinned with a thumbs up.

"New Vale is our home too, ya know. We're ready to protect it at all cost." Ruby smiled at her webbed friend.

"I promised you that I'd help take him down, and look where we are." Yang smiled.

"Now let's go forward to battle, and put an end to this gang war once and for all!" Lucina declared as she whips out her Falchion.

"That's the idea!" Spidey smiled, forever grateful to have made such good friends he can count on, no matter the problem. He re-contacts with Yuri for an update, "Okay, Yuri. What's happening now-?" The sight of a sudden explosion near Fisk Tower immediately cuts off Peter, stunning the heroes and making them wonder what's happening over there. "Yuri?! YURI?!" He shouts as everyone rushes over to the scene.

"Seems like Fisk is giving the police a hell of a fight!" Daredevil says, swinging on street posts from his wire cable.

"I _knew_ Fisk wouldn't go quietly! Yuri, you BETTER be okay!" Spidey said.

"She's a tough woman! I'm sure she's fine!" Palutena says while flying through the air with Pit.

It is definitely a warzone when the united heroes arrived at Fisk Tower. Fires are burning from the intense battle as the police are under heavy fire from Fisk's men outside the tower, making it near impossible for even experience Huntsmen to enter without getting blown up by rocket launchers.

Yuri Watanabe ducks behind a large van and takes out her walkie talkie, "Get more backup! And lock down the airspace!" She immediately gets startled but quickly calms herself when the D-Avengers and Daredevil approached her.

"Yuri, you okay?" Spidey asked the police chief.

"If he makes it out of the building we're gonna lose him and the Tablet." Watanabe replied.

"We're gonna go, uh…" Peter awkwardly points to the carnage that could require a little heroing from the heroes.

"Do your thing." Yuri nodded, accepting their assistance.

"Yes!" Spidey silently said in happiness. "Today's the day, Willie." The Wall-Crawler leads his team to finally get in on the fun.

"Take them out!" A Fisk goon shouts before he and five of his pals gets attacked by a grinning Sonic.

"C'mon, c'mon! Keep shooting!" Another one shouted as he tries to kill Ruby. Unfortunately for him, she's flying through the air using her Semblance, dodging all of his bullets. And when he ran out of ammo, it gave the smirking Scarlet Rose a chance to strike and kick him down.

"Heads up!" Spidey swings in the air, shooting web balls to blind two goons and leaves the third one scared as he runs away. "Hey, where you going?" Peter jokes as he swings and grabs the goon by the back, kicking through the stain glass window to the atrium and throws him at more of his boys, "Catch!"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST-Fisk Thugs (The Main Event Mission) Battle Theme**

In the large atrium, Punisher was already gunning down Fisk's men when the other heroes arrived to assist. "You kids again?" He asked in a cold, dead voice to counter the heroes' constant cheeriness.

"Just here to have a little fun like you, Skully. Just less lethally." Sonic quipped as he dodges gunfire from a Fisk goon before quickly taking him out.

Ruby has her hands full avoiding gunshots from a corrupt Huntsman working with Kingpin. He switches his gun to a sword and dashes over to slash at Ruby while she keeps evading. "Are these Vale Huntsmen? They're working for Kingpin now?" Ruby asked, a little shocked. She rolls under a sword slash and quickly defeats the Huntsman, instantly depleting his aura in the process.

"I knew it! Kingpin already has Huntsmen working for him now! That's just, that's just, crazy!" Weiss said while fighting both Huntsmen and Fisk Thugs.

Tails, meanwhile, was able to destroy a surprise SWATbot badnik with his arm cannon, "He even has Badniks working for him! He must have secretly bought the ones that worked for Breeze Media!"

"What's that?" Daredevil asked what Breeze Media is while defeating three Huntsmen and Egg Pawn.

"The largest media empire of my world owned by Breezie the Hedgehog, who may or may not be a Kingpin herself," Sonic answers while bouncing off Egg Pawns to beat down a Huntsman, "Eggman has trouble making deals with her, yet Kingpin managed to get her on his side?! This guy's good!" He said, now understanding Kingpin is not one to be underestimated with.

"Who hasn't been persuaded by his _magical belly_ of his?" Yang quipped as she finishes punching her fourth Huntsman in a row.

"All the more reason we need to put him away before he gets too powerful!" Spidey said, finishing off a goon with a swift combo. Pit flies Lucina to the top deck where shooters are shooting at them. He throws her on top of one so she could disable their weapons to allow him to knock them out.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST-The Main Event (Prologue) Mission Music Theme**

"I believe that's all of them!" Lucina informed the heroes and police.

'C'mon, c'mon!" A NVPD Huntsman and his squadron tries to activate the elevator but it wasn't working. "They shut the elevators down! Take the stairs!" He ordered, leaving the Avengers, Daredevil, and Punisher behind to do their own thing.

"Some of us prefer a more direct approach." Peter quipped, having a better idea in mind.

Knuckles rips the elevator door open with his bare hands. Some of the heroes like Sonic, Ruby, and Axl dash up the stairs with their speed, but others like Spidey and Knuckles climb the long vertical shaft, all with Yuri contacting them, _'Avengers, status?'_

"Heading to the upper floors, and hoping nobody turns on the elevators…" Peter replied.

' _Our choppers are taking fire, looks like Fisk has armed men on every floor.'_ Yuri informed them.

"He's desperate…" Knuckles remarked as he crawls through an air vent.

'… _and he's hitting us with everything he's got.'_

' _Calm, captain. We'll find him and put an end to this.'_ Lucina assured the chief.

' _Not yet. We just picked up chatter, they're wiping all their data servers. We need that evidence if we want to put him away for good.'_ Yuri said.

' _I'll head into the server room to secure the evidence. I'm gonna need someone to watch my back.'_ Tails told his team.

' _Alright. Me, Punisher, and Palutena will take you there.'_ Ruby said.

' _Thanks!'_ Tails replied.

' _I am NOT following a little girl's orders!'_ Punisher protested.

"Do what she says, Punisher." Spidey said, hearing his annoyed grunt through the comms.

* * *

 **Inside Server Room**

Fisk's goons are doing everything they can to destroy all the evidence related to the Jean DeWolff bribery and of Fisk's criminal records. "Hurry up! The boss wants everything erased!" A Fisk punk told the goon in charge of erasing data.

"I can't make it delete any faster." The other guy replied.

"Maybe this will help!" Ruby drops out of an air vent to stomp on the unsuspecting goon erasing data. Tails, Palutena, and Punisher immediately followed out, and while Tails does his thing on the console to secure the evidence, the others are having fun taking down Fisk's goons.

"Gotta access this console before everything's gone." Tails injects a USB drive into a port to download all of Fisk's data into and begins hacking the system. "Let's see just how good their security is. Oh you guys forgot the latest kernel patch, tsk-tsk…" He joked as the download commences.

" _Hiding in the server room?"_ Suddenly, Kingpin's giant figure shows itself from the large screen above Tails, getting Ruby and her squad's attention. _"Cowardly. As expected from the friends of the Spider."_

"Kingpin…" Punisher silently snarls.

"Says the guy frantically erasing his search history." Tails joked to the crimelord.

" _Why am I not surprised you folks act as that ignorant child?"_ Kingpin asked, obviously insulting Spider-Man as he said that.

"It's part of his charm, isn't it?" Ruby quipped with a cocky smirk, just in time for Tails to completely download all of Fisk's data, the evidence that will prove Fisk is the crimelord he really is.

Fisk is pissed when he learns all of his data is gone to the heroes. _"Damn you. Get that door down, NOW!"_ He ordered his men.

"Watch out! Here they come!" Palutena stands ready with her teammates as more Fisk Thugs come to play with them, all led by a returning Bullseye.

" _Get past them! Destroy everything!"_ Fisk angrily ordered his men to kill the heroes at all cost.

"I prefer to work alone, but this time…I'll make an exception!" Bullseye smiled.

"You should know, Kingpin, that nothing gets past Scarlet Rose!" Ruby said as she swipes down three of his thugs in a blink of an eye while Punisher clashes with Bullseye's knives.

" _I know who you are, child. A naïve Huntress who thinks she could stop me. Look around you! Unlike that 'foolish' Torchwick, I own everything in this city! Hundreds of you Huntsmen already work for me! What makes you different from the rest?"_ Fisk asked Ruby while Palutena reflects laser fire from more Fisk Huntsmen.

"I'm on the cusp of taking down the biggest crimelord in the city!" Ruby cockily replied, kicking Bullseye in the face while Tails destroys more Egg Pawns.

" _Without me, the scum I kept in check will run rampant. And it'll be you and your friends' fault."_ Kingpin said as the silver-eyed hero narrowly dodges the crazed criminal's precise knife throw.

"We didn't know each other for long, Kingpin. Almost sad we won't have another chance to talk." Ruby quipped, slide-kicking a corrupt Huntsman down.

" _Mere prelude."_ Fisk confidently replied, not backing down no matter what happens.

"Well, get ready for the main event." Ruby replied with a serious tone as she gives the finishing blow to Bullseye, finally defeating him for good.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With the other heroes…**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST-Fisk Thugs (The Main Event Mission) Battle Theme**

While Ruby's team was securing the evidence in the Server Room, the other heroes were dealing with more of Kingpin's forces as they head up the tower to his office. An explosion from one of the wired bombs plastered all around the building trigger. That explosion has trapped some of the people trapped inside with no way out.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" A trapped person shouts from within a circle of fire surrounding him.

Spider-Man and his friends are already at the scene. "Everyone, clear out! Evacuate the building!" He shouted. The heroes use their unique abilities to help people out of harm's way. Knuckles and Spidey lift heavy rocks trapping people underneath. Weiss cools down some of the flames to help a crowd of people run to safety. Daredevil uses that fancy radar sense of his to locate and rescue more people. The rest simply help walk out those who have trouble to walk because of the explosion partially paralyzing them. Another explosion hits the building, almost causing them to trip.

"This place keeps on popping." Sonic joked to all the explosions popping up left and right.

"Yuri, we need EMTs up here, fast!" Spidey called Yuri to get medical support for the wounded.

' _We're trying!'_ She replied.

"What's the situation so far, Captain?" Axl asked as he rescues the last remaining injured before continue chasing the Kingpin with the others.

' _Could be better. Our choppers took a beating, we just had to ground our last one. If Fisk calls in a chopper, we have no one to stop it from landing.'_ Yuri replied.

"And no one to chase him if he flies away…" Blake said while they immediately find themselves fighting more Fisk Thugs.

' _Why do I get the feeling that's what he was planning all along?'_ Yuri asked.

"Because he probably was." Sonic answered.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Spider-Man Web of Shadows OST- Boss**

After dealing with the Fisk Thugs at hand, they quickly enter a wide room with several floors, all accompanied by more Fisk Thugs, and that's not all. The Hand has returned and are at war with Fisk's thugs, killing them when the chance was open. "The Hand again?! They must be here for the Tablet!" Spidey deduced.

"Look!" Daredevil points them to the Hand's master assassin, Elektra, killing Fisk's thugs with ease.

"Hey, it's your girlfriend." Yang joked.

"Elektra!" Daredevil shouts her name, getting assassin's interested attention.

She falls down to the same floor with Daredevil and confronts him and his allies. "Daredevil. What a surprise. Here to dance?" She asked as she pops out her twin sais for battle.

"You bet." Daredevil pops out his trusty Billy Club to battle against his ex-girlfriend. He slightly turns his head to Spider-Man, "Seems I won't be joining you for your fight against Kingpin. Go. I'll take care of things here."

"Some of us will stay here and help you out." Weiss told the blind vigilante as she, Lucina, Blake, Pit, Knuckles, and Axl plan to stay by his side to fight Elektra and her Hand warriors.

"Much appreciated." Daredevil responded.

"Okay. Guess it's up to us." Spidey said to Sonic and Yang as it's up to those three to stop Kingpin from escaping.

"This time we'll put you down, Elektra!" Lucina declared, assisting Daredevil as they clash with the masterful ninja's sais.

"You won't be so lucky a second time, child!" Elektra kicks the blue-haired swordsman aside.

Knuckles shoulder-tackles a Hand ninja to the ground until he was blown away from a rocket explosion by a Fisk goon at the upper floor. Pit immediately disarms the guy's rocket launcher with his Claws weapon, slicing it down and kicks the man in the face. Weiss slides on a road of her glyphs as she approaches the thugs shooting at her. She sprays them with ice from her rapier, instantly freezing a whole group of them until some ninjas knocked her off her glyphs.

"Take this!" Axl fires a high-tech homing missile at Elektra that she destroys face-front with her sais, but this was all for Daredevil to kick her while she's not looking.

"Cheap shot!" Elektra criticized her former lover.

"Last chance: Give up!" Daredevil said as he prepares for another attack.

"Not a chance!" Elektra replied, putting her guard up.

"Then too bad." Daredevil replied. Blake rushes past the blind vigilante and lunges to lock blades with Elektra. The assassin ruthlessly strikes back at her, only to attack a fire clone that bounce her back for the real Blake to sweep-kick and give off a spinning kick that crashes her to the ground. Elektra grunts in anger, throwing a sai Blake easily avoids. This gives Lucina to have another crack at her, clashing with her only sai that still gives her a workout. They lock blades one more time, and with a powerful swing from her blade, Lucina releases a gust of wind that blows off her foe's remaining sai. With this opportunity open for him, Daredevil rushes into to fight Elektra hand-to-hand.

"You've been practicing." Elektra grinned, impressed to see Murdock has improved greatly since their last encounter.

"You too." Daredevil complimented her martial arts. Elektra throws a swing he barely avoids. He delivers a knee to the chest and attacks her with a combo of fast fists. Elektra managed to get a hit on his face, then a brutal attack to the chest, but Daredevil has no intention of quitting. He grabs her arm, and for a finisher, spin-kicks her to the wall that finally knocks her out.

 **BGM End**

"It's done…" Daredevil pants in exhaustion.

"Phew. Thank goodness." Weiss wipes the sweat from her forehead now that the Hand and Fisk's thugs are put down. She gets a call from Ruby, "Ruby, did you get the evidence?"

' _It's all with us. We're approaching your location now. Did you guys take down Fisk yet?'_ Ruby asked.

"Spider-Man, Sonic, and Yang are approaching his office now. This should be over soon." Weiss replied.

' _Then let's hope they take him down.'_ Ruby replied.

"I'm sure they will." Weiss smiled, confident her friends will put a stop to Kingpin once and for all.

* * *

 **With Spider-Man's squad...Kingpin's Office**

In a large office that's big enough to fit the Kingpin is the Kingpin himself. Wearing that classic white suit of his, he simply sits on his desk writing his papers, ignoring all the gunfire and explosions happening in his home. Behind him is a glass case that holds the Tablet of Life and Time, the mystical tablet that sparked this gang war in the first place because of its power to turn anyone immortal, near omnipotent, but Fisk only sees it as a trophy of his successes.

Fisk continues to write his papers, doesn't even bother to look up when Spider-Man sticks to his pillar accompanied by Sonic and Yang. "Writing your memoirs? Don't forget the hyphen between 'Spider' and 'Man'." Spidey joked.

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST-Kingpin Boss Battle**

Unconcerned, Fisk ignores Peter's jokes and calls up a chopper, "Get the chopper ready. I won't be long." He cracks his hands and rises from his chair. "I'm surprised you made it this far," He says as he walks to a little room, "But your foolishness…ends now." He triggers a bullet-proof pane of glass to lower down in front of him.

Spidey flips down to the floor, "Uh…you do know we can still see you, right?"

"Three years of this insolence…" Fisk said, tired of the wall-crawler's jokes and cocky attitude. He activates the turrets hidden within the walls, all pointing at Spidey, Sonic, and Yang.

"For us? You shouldn't have…" Spidey quipped.

The turrets don't let up from all the speedy bullets constantly firing at the three amigos, making it very hard to get close to Kingpin. "All these bullets are making it hard to get close!" Sonic said, using his speed to dodge the bullets.

"Got an idea!" Spidey webs up one of the turrets and throws it at the glass door that slightly cracks it.

"What are you doing?!" Kingpin shouted.

"Good idea!" Yang smiled. While she does her part shooting the glass door from a distance, slowly breaking it apart, Spider-Man web throws another turret to break it even further, ending with Sonic to completely shatter it into pieces.

"How is this happening?!" Kingpin asked furiously.

"What's wrong, Willie? You seem angry…" Spidey joked.

"I will DESTROY you!" Kingpin shouted.

The criminal mastermind runs up and smashes his own desk and throws a large chunk at the heroes. "Take your best shot." Spidey webs up the debris and throws it back at Kingpin which staggers him for a web-striking beatdown. Kingpin was able to punch Spider-Man so hard he might've broke a cheekbone and then throws him aside.

"Man, I thought I'd never fight anyone fatter than Eggman. You're really impressive, Kingy." Sonic joked, attacking Kingpin from all sides with his speed, giving him no chance to break free. Yet somehow, Fisk did just that, knocking Sonic off his combo game and charges at him with speeds impressive for his size. "Whoa!" Sonic just barely dodged the fatman's shoulder tackle. "He's pretty fast for a fatty." Sonic noticed.

Yang jumps off a pillar and slams her fist down on Fisk's bald head and bounces off his fat chest before she could get grabbed. "This ends tonight, Fisk! Get ready for me to wax that bald head!" She smirked. She throws a punch that was surprisingly avoided thanks to Fisk's impressive agility for his physique. Using his cane that can shoot lasers, Fisk fires a powerful one that was strong enough to pin Power Woman to a wall. She clears her head in time to jump from a fist that smashes through the wall and bounces off his back to the other side. As he turns around, he's immediately met by a homing attack from Sonic and a web strike from Spider-Man.

"Tiresome annoyances!" Fisk shouts in anger. He rams through both Sonic and Yang to grab Spider-Man, ramming him through multiple concrete walls and pins him to a pipe. He throws a fist that miss and hits the pipe, so he re-grabs Spidey's throat and throws him through a stone wall, which leaves some damage on Peter's suit. Fisk walks out, almost looking no worse for wear. "You are everything that's wrong with this city!" Fisk accused Spider-Man of being the worst of New Vale City.

"Huh…" Spidey slowly stands up on his feet, "I was gonna say the same to you."

Before he could move an inch, Fisk felt the kicks to the back from both Sonic and Yang. "Didn't see us, huh? Word of advice when you go to prison: Get a diet." Sonic joked.

"Make sure to drink plenty of water after running 10 laps per day in the courtyard." Yang grinned as she does some joking as well.

Sonic leaps in for a kick Fisk managed to grab and head-butt the hedgehog down. The crimelord swings his cane at Yang but she blocked it and countered with a fist to the face after Spidey kicked it while he was distracted for a few seconds. He throws the power couple away to fire his cane laser again. They dodged it but wasn't able to dodge the shockwave maneuver after he stabbed the floor with his cane to release its energy.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Sonic holds onto Kingpin from the back. That wasn't a bright idea as this allowed Fisk to spray him with sleeping gas from his cane, instantly putting the hyperactive hedgehog to sleep.

"Foolish rodent. How did Dr. Eggman ever had trouble with you?" Kingpin taunted. He was just about ready to squash the sleeping hedgehog's head if Yang didn't tackle him away. With an annoyed grunt, Kingpin dashes forward and grabs ahold of Yang, trapping her in a vicious bearhug that slowly breaks her bones and her aura. "No man, or child, is _unbreakable_ ," He said in a chilling, menacing voice, slowly putting the pressure on Yang' body "Approximately 2% of my body mass is fat. Let's see how well your 'Aura' can withstand 350 lbs of pure muscle." He quickly puts on the pressure on the blond brawler as he tries to break her like a toothpick. She can feel her Aura rapidly being crushed to dust. With no choice left, Yang activates her Semblance, causing her hair to flare up. With a loud grunt, she breaks free from Fisk's bearhug and uses her power to unleash an explosive punch on Fisk directly, leaving a hole in his suit, knocking him to a nearby window that cracks when he collided with it. Still, Fisk withstood even Yang's powered-up punch, only bleeding a little in the chest and face and still standing strong.

' _He withstood even that?'_ Yang thought, surprised and impressed Kingpin could survive the force of her Semblance punch. Her flaring hair simmers down as her Aura is completely depleted. "This just got tricky." She said as Fisk charges in for another round.

While those two are fighting, Spider-Man is doing his best to wake up Sonic. "Yo Sonic. This is no time for a nap." Peter said, shaking Sonic's body repeatedly and his only response is a snore from the sleeping hero. "You asked for this." With no other choice, Peter equips cold Water Webbing in his Web Shooters and shoots a spray of water down on him. The second he felt water touch his fur, Sonic spring up from his sleep all wet.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Sonic shouted.

"Good! Cause we're just about to enter the finale!" Spidey said.

Yang throws quick punches on Fisk that finally shows signs of him wearing down. He deflects a punch and grabs the other, swinging at Yang so hard she starts to bleed. Spidey quickly webs up Fisk for Sonic to charge a spin dash and striking, bouncing to the air and fires multiple homing attacks right back on him, with Spidey flipping up to kick the hedgehog ball right down on Fisk. The damage doesn't stop there. Spidey web zips over and punches Fisk with all he's got, vaulting over and kicking him towards Yang's fist and another kick from Peter. Fisk roars and punches Yang away while also backhanding a curled-up Sonic to the wall.

Kingpin turns his attention to Spider-Man, grabbing him and slamming him hard to the floor. He kneels down to slam him even further, but Spidey dodged it only for the ground underneath the two to collapse, causing them to fall.

"SPIDEY!" Both Sonic and Yang shouted as they see him fall.

Even during free-fall, Kingpin insists on fighting Spider-Man, which led to him get thrown to the floor and get web slam from the air, crashing to a lower level where Ruby's group finally caught up with Daredevil's squad. Both parties watch Kingpin throw their favorite webhead off the platform and see him swing under and over to a glass window and leap back to web strike towards Fisk, causing them both to fall again.

"Spider-Man!" Daredevil shouted.

"Take him down!" Ruby shouted at him to finish this fight.

With all his amazing spider-strength, Spider-Man barrages Kingpin with brutal and quick punches as they crash down through the floor back to the entrance lobby. Kingpin falls as Spider-Man catches him with webbing, keeping him tangled upside down as the webhead descends from his own upside down web to taunt him one last time.

"So should we kiss now?" Spidey joked. The police, Daredevil, Punisher, and the rest of the D-Avengers finally caught up with fierce rivals as the police points their guns at Fisk. "Maybe later." Peter joked again.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **A few minutes outside Fisk Tower…**

Elektra and Bullseye. Both assassins of their own little group. Both placed under arrest by the NVPD. Though I'm sure it wouldn't be long until Elektra breaks free. That's a given. Wilson Fisk, however. It's done. Between the massive amounts of evidence pitted against him, not to mention Jean DeWolff ready to testify of being bribed in court, it would take a miracle for him to break out of jail.

Handcuffed by Yuri Watanabe, Fisk is being walked to his own private police van to be put inside in. Dozens of reporters and paparazzi are here this night to see the mighty Wilson Fisk, the seemingly invincible Kingpin of Crime, finally being put away. Daredevil watches from a rooftop to see the arch-nemesis he's been fighting for years about to go to jail. Punisher watches this from his van. With his mission complete, he takes off to parts unknown. And the D-Avengers? They personally watch him about to be put in the police van. Kingpin glares and growls at his inter-dimensional enemies, especially at Ruby who's holding the reclaimed Tablet of Life and Time in her hands, but she's not afraid of him. She even makes a funny face and sticks her tongue out simply to mock him.

And then there's Spider-Man, Kingpin's most hated enemy. The webhead lands on top of the police van to have one last chat with the crimelord. "Finally off to Ryker's, huh? You know, I think you've got more enemies in there than I do." Spidey joked.

"If you think this will be more than a _minor_ inconvenience-." Kingpin menacingly said until he was cut off by Spidey.

"Whoop, gotta go. Hey! Good luck, Willie. I've a feeling you're gonna need it." Spidey quips as he shoots a web and swings away from the scene.

"IDIOT! I'M THE ONE WHO KEPT ORDER IN THIS CITY!" Fisk yelled as he gets pushed into the police van. "ONE MONTH! IN ONE MONTH YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD ME BACK!" He ranted until the door was closed on him and was driven away to prison.

"Bye-bye, Kingy! Remember to send a postcard!" Sonic waved good-bye to the crimelord until he was long gone.

"We did it, guys! We got back the Tablet, and Kingpin's off to jail! Let's celebrate!" Ruby happily said.

"Boo-yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic claps hands with the little Huntress. Everyone heads home to give the Tablet of Life and Time to S.H.I.E.L.D. and get some rest after finally stopping the biggest gang war this merged city has ever experienced.

* * *

 **Lost Labyrinth Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4 OST-The Altar's Hidden Treasure**

Deep within a deadly danger-filled cryptic maze shrouded in mystery and surrounded by drowning waters, a gigantic reptilian-like sea creature Grimm called a Leviathan was somehow living within this zone. It lets out a monstrous roar that shakes the whole zone in its entirely. It didn't take long until a vicious silver flash of light disintegrated the behemoth into nothingness, all thanks to a black hedgehog hovering where the Leviathan used to stand.

"How did a big thing like that fit in a place like this? It should be thankful I reduced it to a more comfortable size." Grimadoom the Hedgehog joked after using his silvery-blue eyes to instantly vanquish the colossal Grimm, inheriting this ability from Ruby's silver eyes but on a more destructive, advanced level.

"Grimadoom!"

The dark hedgehog looks down to Cinder calling him, standing with the other members of Superior Seven. "Coming, coming!" Grimadoom lands back down. The Superior Seven explore the deeper parts of the ruins in search of their objective: one of the re-scattered Exo Stones hidden somewhere in this zone.

"You sure this is the right place?" Cinder asked Neo Metal Sonic.

" **Positive. My radar indicates we should be close to an Exo Stone. How fitting, considering in the past I found a mysterious orb in this zone that granted me extra power."** Metal replied, briefly recalling an adventure involving helping Eggman capture Little Planet again, this time turning it to another Death Egg until it was destroyed by Sonic and Tails. More of the ruin doors open up as if they're leading them to a secret room hidden within the darkness. **"And would you look at that…"** The villainous task force spots the crimson War Stone sitting on top of an altar, **"Sitting on the same altar as the Orb before."**

Cinder walks up and grabs the War Stone to her possession. Just touching it, she can feel it's limitless, and dangerous power flowing through her whole body that it's intoxicating. She calls up Dr. Doom on their progress collecting the Exo Stones.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Latverion, Doom's Castle**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 4**

' _Found you one of your precious Exo Stones, Doom.'_ Cinder contacted the metal-masked king who stands alone in his throne room, looking out the window to his merged kingdom.

" _Well done, Cinder. Seems you are adequate of handling certain tasks."_ Doom told the mercenary.

' _What the hell does that mean?'_ Cinder asked, a little annoyed as it sounds like she's being underestimated.

" _It means I thought you incapable of collecting these stones with no trouble.'_ Doom bluntly told her out right.

' _Tsk. Whatever. Heading off to find the second Stone. Cinder out.'_ She then hangs up.

" _All the pieces are coming into place."_ Doom said ominously as he stares at the Exo Stone Harnessing machine that is almost completed. It just needs a few key components left until it could work. And one of them, if all goes according to plan, should arrive really soon.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Spider-Man: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service! Ah man! I don't remember the last time I was so happy. Kingpin's down and the people of New Vale City are looking very happy.**

 **Blake: Not everyone. Mutants and Faunus alike are being murdered by people called "The Purifiers". Professor Xavier wants us to help stop them.**

 **Spider-Man: Sure thing. Don't know who these guys are, but I have some good friends who are mutant and faunus. I can spend some time kicking their butts.**

 **Blake: Thanks, Pete.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Purification Crusade**_

 **Sonic: So what? These guys are like human versions of the White Fang or something?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: That ends the "Gang War" mini arc. Hoped you enjoyed it (even though this was basically an adaptation of the first mission in** _ **Marvel's Spider-Man**_ **. I'm sorry). Next up is the "Mutant/Faunus War" mini arc, as the D-Avengers work together with our favorite X-Men and Faunus to stop a threat that'll doom both mutantkind and faunuskind forever. This one should, hopefully, be shorter than the Gang War. Three chapters I'm aiming at. Look forward to it. Should be fun.**

 **And also, to those that keep thinking the "Tablet of Life and Time" and the "Tablet of Order and Chaos" are the same thing, DO YOUR MARVEL RESEARCH. The two are COMPLETELY unrelated. The Tablet of Life and Time is an actual mystic item originated from the early Amazing Spider-Man comics. Said to allow one to become immortal, unlike the Tablet of Order and Chaos which can control reality, and there's already enough reality-warping madness in this story alone.**


	16. Vol 1 Issue 14: Purification Crusade

_Vol 1 Issue 14: Purification Crusade_

 **Mutant Town, New Vale City**

It's a dark, lonely night at a certain section in New Vale City. A small neighborhood, created by and for a certain "race" of species, or "races" after the merging of worlds. A supposed "safe haven" for these special people to have fun, hang out, be normal like the other normal people that despise these special people, possessing unique characteristics that make them stand out from the normal crowd, either from appearance or their unique abilities, and that terrifies the humans.

Right now, in this quiet town, is a young teenage girl who looks to be exhausted for some reason, after running around for so long. In her right hand, she holds the arm of a small boy. A child with horns of a sheep. A faunus boy. The boy looks terrified and wants to cry, but the girl quiets him down, assuring him it'll be alright for the both of us. The streetlights flicker repeatedly, and when it seems like the coast is clear, the girl and the faunus boy continue running along the streets, passing by walls that have been spray painted with the words, "NO MUTANTS. NO FAUNUS". But just when they thought they were in the clear, a group of men wearing red jackets and a white cross emblem on their chest appear. A couple of them points their guns at the girl and faunus boy, while their leader glares at them with a menacing look, holding his staff as he furiously stabs it onto the ground.

"It's not your fault, children," The leader starts talking to the kids, "Homo sapiens is the only true work of God," He says as his armed men circle around the children, making escape impossible for them, "Mutant and Faunus are the abomination of the devil. God doesn't want mutants and faunus."

The faunus boy starts to tear up in fear, an indicator for the teenager to act. Her hands charge up with energy, revealing herself to the be the mutant in discussion. She takes out a couple of these "religious vigilantes" one by one, until the leader of the group stabs his staff on the ground, releasing a powerful shockwave that knocks both children to the ground. They lie on the ground helpless as they can't do anything but stare frightfully at the man with his staff and a gun aimed right at their faces, causing the mutant girl to hyperventilate as she knows what's next for herself and the faunus boy she was protecting.

"This…is the judgement day." After hearing the clicks of his gun, everything goes silent, for the mutant and the faunus, permanently.

* * *

 **The Next Day…Inside the Parker Residence**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Sonic's Event**

"A little higher, guys!" Sonic stands on a stepping stool as he instructs his two flyer friends, Tails and Pit, to put up the celebratory banner above the kitchen filled with plates of chili dogs and other delicious foods to celebrate the fall of the Kingpin last night with his D-Avenging friends.

May Parker puts down the final dish on the table and stands back with Palutena and Taiyang. "Okay, everyone. Lunch is ready. Here's to celebrating your big accomplishment taking down the Kingpin." May smiled.

"And I made my trademark Taiyang Brownies." Tai added.

"Good. I was getting starved." Knuckles said.

Each of the young heroes take as much food as they want and begin to feast, having a good time enjoying each other's company as any good friends would have. Peter puts his fork down on his pasta and puts the food in his mouth, instantly loving it, but that's expected when his aunt is the best cook known to man.

"Gonna stuff myself silly after putting away the fattest man in crime. It's an end to an era. Hope Fisk's prison cell is wide enough to hold him. Haha." Peter laughed. He saw Yang pass behind him with her own plate of food. "Hey, beautiful. How're you feeling after last night?" He asked her, a bit concerned after Yang's bones were almost crushed by the Kingpin during their fight.

"One good night's sleep and I'm brand new. You gotta be fatter than the Kingpin to put me down, and I doubt there's anyone fatter than him." Yang joked with a smile. "How're you?"

"Feelin' great! Think I can take things easy from now on. With Fisk behind bars, I can finally put some focus on my other life." Peter replied that he's happy he can focus being a bit more Peter Parker than Spider-Man 24/7, finally reaching that balance between his two lives.

Yang smiles for her boyfriend, happy to see he's happy, "Happy I could help. How 'bout we do something later, when we're alone." She grinned after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Should I be worried?" Peter asked.

"Probably."

"Then sign me up!"

Across the kitchen table, Pit is thoroughly enjoying himself eating from a plethora of plates between Ruby and Weiss. Ruby finds it amazing and funny to see him eat so much. Weiss is obviously the opposite, find it disgusting and unhealthy. "For an angel, you sure eat like a pig." Weiss insulted but it seems Pit doesn't hear her as he's too engross in his food, causing the heiress to sigh in disgust.

"Let him be," Lucina told the tired heiress, "It's healthy for one to unwind after war." She said with a smile.

"You call this healthy?" Weiss asked, pointing her thumb at the hungry Pit.

"Everyone has their own unique way of showing it." The princess replied, still smiling.

"It's a good thing you kids took down Kingpin when you did," Taiyang stood behind his silver-eyed daughter, "I've read up on his reputation. That guy was the worst kind of crook. Even experienced Huntsmen like myself would have trouble bringing him in."

"We beat Kingpin. Stopped a massive gang war. And the Tablet is safe in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Not bad for our first big mission in this new world. Makes me excited what else there is in store for us." Ruby said.

"Me too," Sonic speaks up after taking a bite from his chili dog, "Bring on the bad guys! I'm always ready for an adventure! Nothing the twelve of us can't handle!" He said before letting out a burp without care, which certainly strike an annoyed nerve in their local heiress.

"Sonic!" Weiss shouted in anger.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sonic sheepishly apologized, getting a chuckle from Ruby and Lucina together.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Latverion, Doom's Castle**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Phantom Ruby~Evil Deed**

Hazel Rainart stands in a room with his arms crossed, silently watching various video files of each member of the D-Avengers in action. After his resurrection, the silent muscleman was tasked, along with the other resurrected members of Salem's faction, by the Masters of Evil to distract the heroes while they are busy constructing their plans in the shadows. With Torchwick defeated, having failed to stop the D-Avengers because of his selfish goal to overthrow the Kingpin, it's soon Hazel's turn to have a crack at them.

"Studying the children, I see."

Hazel doesn't bother turning his head to see Doctor Arthur Watts walking up to stand beside him. "Correct. It'll soon be my turn to test their strength." Hazel replied.

"I don't know. What makes these 'mere' children so troublesome to Salem and her new allies? Sure they have a silver-eyed child and a goddess, but it's not enough to make a difference." Arthur asked in a refined, yet arrogant tone, not seeing the young heroes as a threat to their plans.

"It's not them we should be worried about. It's the boy." Hazel replied stoically, staring at the holographic screen of Spider-Man.

"Oh, yes. The one they call Spider-Man. A jokester I hear he is," Arthur said, sounding so bored as if he doesn't take Spider-Man seriously, "Him beating a _nobody_ like Cinder isn't anything to write home about. But I was quite shocked to hear he was the very first to defeat Salem," He said, sounding more intrigued about the wall-crawler, "You'd think it'd be impossible. Where armies and Ozpin failed repeatedly, it was a boy that possess the skills to defeat our master. Very interesting."

"Behind the jokes is a warrior of enormous and dangerous strength." Hazel said, in some ways complimenting Spider-Man.

"Perfect Synchro and The Other…That's what I heard." Arthur said, already told by Salem of Spider-Man's full potential, strength that could devastate the planet.

"It won't be enough when I'm through with 'em." Hazel said, feeling utmost confident in his own skills to defeat Spider-Man and the D-Avengers.

Watts chuckles, "Of course not. Not after I've given you these," The doctor hands Hazel a red ISO-8 crystal with a fire texture wrapped around it and a yellow ISO-8 crystal that's wrapped with lightning bolt markings, "Those are the 'ISO-8' I've been hearing about lately. Weaponized spacetime. The ISO-Dust variant that's twice as strong as an ordinary one, AND gives elemental properties. I did a little tinkering that should prove beneficial for you. Handle them with care, otherwise you'll die." Watts warns him not to be too reckless with the ISO-8.

"Thanks. It's time I get going." Hazel walks out the room with the ISO-Dusts in his hands, prepared to use them against the D-Avengers if push comes to shove.

* * *

 **Parker Residence, New Vale City**

What a perfect afternoon to relax is what Sonic's doing. He's taking a nap on Peter's rooftop, sleeping peacefully next to Zwei. Inside the house, most of the gang is out doing business except for Peter and Ruby. Those two are having an intense match against each other in a fighting video game using Marvel's greatest heroes and villains.

"Almost got you!" Ruby said while pressing madly on the controller.

"No you don't! No you don't!" Peter retorted as he's feeling the pressure. His Spider-Man fighter was able to dodge Ruby's Iron Man unibeam and strike, but just before he could deliver the final hit, Ruby switches to Rocket Raccoon at the last second and defeats Peter with a Hyper Combo.

"Hyper Combo KO! Winner is me!" Ruby jumps to the air, victorious.

"I-I let you win that fight!" Peter retorted.

"Riiiight." Ruby slyly replied with a crafty smirk.

In the backyard is Blake, who's by herself sitting on a chair to admire the outdoors. She's seen drawing on her sketchbook that has a bunch of her other drawings like her friends in the D-Avengers and X-Men. Her stubborn boyfriend with a good heart, Scarlet Spider. And her old partner in the White Fang, Adam Taurus. A part of her still cares about him, even though he's now the ruthless new leader of the White Fang that matches Magneto's Brotherhood in disgust for humanity. She's learned by now to stop focusing on the past and help create a better future for her friends, the faunus and humanity.

Three birds land down on the grass in front of the faunus as she sketches. She lets out a kind, warm smile as she watches the birds play around with each other. While she watches, her Scroll rings in her pocket. She takes it out to answer in video chat mode to find out its Kaine calling her, who's looking as annoyed as usual.

' _Why did you put it on video chat?'_ He asked his faunus friend/mentor in an annoyed tone.

' _Hi Blake!'_ A sudden Aracely happily joins the chat.

' _Aracely, out! You can talk to her later!'_ Kaine shouts, pushing Aracely from the screen while Blake chuckles at their antics.

"Hey Kaine. How's the job hunt coming along?" Blake asked, ignoring his question with a smile on her face.

' _Any reason I need "another" job?'_ Kaine asked.

"Superheroing won't pay for that hotel suite you're always staying in. Having a normal job can build character and turn you into a better person." She explained.

Those last few words were just enough for Kaine to start caring about getting a job, as it has been his mission ever since he came back to life to atone for the sins of his past and work to be a better person and a good hero to the people, whether he likes it or not.

' _Ugh…What do you have in mind?'_ Kaine asked, wanting to get this over with.

Blake thinks to herself for a moment, thinking what would be a perfect job for short-tempered man with spider powers could do. "Hmm…How about a private security guard?" She suggested.

' _You must be kidding.'_ Kaine responded with a raised eyebrow, confused and a bit shocked.

"I think it suits you. You can ask Wally Layton if there're any openings in town." She said.

' _He's gonna be surprised when he hears this. The second I mention "job" he's already got me hired somewhere,'_ Kaine direly joked for a bit, which got his faunus girlfriend to chuckle, _'But if you think this's best for me, I guess I have no other choice.'_

"It'll work out. I believe in you." Blake said with an encouraging smile.

' _And I'm…glad about that.'_ Kaine genuinely replied.

His words touched her heart. It's rare for Kaine to show any other emotion other than brood, anger, and depression. Since his resurrection, it's been Blake who's helped Kaine leased onto his new life as a good person, wanting to help him move on from the past and he's grateful for her help, whether he admits it or not.

' _Blake!'_ Suddenly, another voice enters the chat, but it wasn't from the Scroll but somewhere else. Whoever they are, they are speaking telepathically, calling to Blake through their minds.

"Huh?!" Startled, Blake stood up from her chair, glancing around for the source of the voice.

' _Blake! What's wrong?!'_ Kaine asked, still on call from the Scroll.

"That voice! Is that you? Professor Xavier?" Blake asked, recognizing the voice belonged to none other than the most powerful telepathic mutant in the world, Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men, a team of mutants Blake is also an honorary member of.

' _Indeed. I request your assistance immediately as well as your friends. Meet me at the school. We don't have much time.'_ Xavier said to the faunus X-Man.

"I'm on my way, Professor." Blake replied with a serious look on her face.

' _I'll see you soon.'_ Xavier stated before ending the telepathic call.

Blake turns back to her Scroll with Kaine still on the screen, "Talk to you later, Kaine. Something's come up."

' _I noticed,'_ Kaine said after watching her talking to someone he couldn't hear or see, _'Do what you need to do. Don't do anything stupid. Leave that to Parker.'_

Blake smiles, "I'll watch myself. Thanks." She hangs up the call and heads inside the house to see Peter and Ruby still playing the fighting game.

Peter notices her walking by and calls her up, "Blake! Wanna go a few rounds? Getting tired smoking Ruby!"

"That's not true! I'm three wins ahead of you!" Ruby retorted.

"Not today. I'm needed at the Xavier Institute." Blake told them.

"Oh right. Keep forgetting you're also a X-Man. Is it another mission or you're help teaching another class?" Peter asked.

"Mission. And Xavier wants all of us. Where's everyone else?" Blake asked, glancing the living room for the rest of the D-Avengers.

"Sonic's sleeping on the roof with Zwei. Yang's doing some reporter stuff, then said she'll be doing some training with Iron Fist for the rest of the day. Weiss's hanging out with Harry. Tails is helping Iron Man how to reverse the Convergence. Knuckles's guarding the Master Emerald. Lucina's with her father. Axl's on some missions with S.H.I.E.L.D. And Pit and Palutena are with Thor somewhere." Ruby answered, basically saying it's just the four of them today.

"Guess it's just us then. Sonic!" Blake calls out the hedgehog.

In a second, the hedgehog appears in the house with Zwei sticking his tongue out next to him. "Yo!" Sonic said.

"We're needed at the Xavier School." Blake told him of their new mission.

"Awesome! Let's get going!" Sonic smiled. He kneels down next to Zwei and pets his head, "Let's bring Zwei along for the ride."

"Whyyyy?" Blake asked as her nature as a cat faunus makes her nervous around dogs, including Zwei.

"Yeah! Zwei would love that! Don't you, boy?" Ruby pets her pet, who replies with a happy bark that he wants to join the team.

Blake sighs, already feeling the nerve around the dog, "Fine. C'mon. We don't have time to waste."

* * *

 **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush OST-The Ordinary Zone**

Blake opens the gate that leads to the Xavier School. She, Ruby, Sonic, Zwei, and Spider-Man walk through the entrance into the courtyard, with Peter being the only one in costume. They pass by numerous mutant children playing around with their new faunus friends. One mutant boy with blue skin throws a frisbee for a rat-based faunus boy to catch easily. A fox-based faunus girl brushes the hair of a mutant girl, which occasionally combust into flames.

"Look at them all. Having a good time." Sonic smiled as he and his friends are happy to both unique, inter-dimensional species having a fun time with each other.

"Glad the Professor is allowing faunus to live in the school for the time being. It makes me happy to see everyone enjoying themselves." Blake smiled.

 **BGM End**

Up ahead they see an old friend of Blake's Ilia Amitola, wearing more casual clothing in the form of a short black jacket with two tails, with a gold zipper, buckle and buttons and with a white interior. She also wears a gray short top that exposes her midriff, maroon jean pants, black sneakers and a black matching wristband.

 **BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Blaze's Event**

Ilia was playing around with some mutant and faunus kids until she spotted her friends approaching her. "Guys! Nice to see you!" She smiled.

"Hi, Ilia. Is the Professor around?" Blake asked her chameleon-faunus friend.

"He's in Cerebro with Cyclops and Storm. I was sent to wait for you guys to arrive so we could head inside together. Looks like something urgent is happening that needs us." Ilia answered.

"Nothing 'this' awesome faunus can't handle." Spidey joked, cockily pointing to himself.

"For the last time, you're not a faunus. And I'm glad you aren't." Blake glared, annoyed of his jokes.

"Awww. She does love me." Peter coolly quipped, getting a chuckle from the rest of his friends, plus a bark from Zwei.

"Not everybody." A new voice enters the conversation. The heroes turn to a long black-haired teenage girl in seductive-looking black clothing that covers her chest area and black pants with a belt that has the symbol "X" on the center, folding her arms as she leans on the side of the wall that leads to the mansion.

"Laura!" Blake recognized the mutant, Laura Kinney, also known as the dangerous living weapon, X-23.

"Hi, Blake." Laura replied with a small smile, indicating there is some friendship between the two.

"Hey! It's Wolverette! How ya been!" Spidey asked in a joking manner.

"I told you I don't appreciate being called that!" Laura snarled, popping out two of her Adamantium claws from her left hand, threatening to kill the jokester.

"She has claws like Wolverine. Are you his daughter?" Ruby asked the 'daughter' of Wolverine.

"I'm his _clone_." Laura answered she's actually a clone of Wolverine, possessing almost all of his skills and powers in a teenage female body.

"Funny. I have one too. You both are snarly and would kill me in my sleep." Spidey joked about Kaine and X-23 being very similar in personality, and backstory when one thinks about it.

"Ha ha! Same thing with Shadow!" Sonic joked.

"Keep giving me ideas how I should kill you both." X-23 replied intimidatingly to the bug and hedgehog.

"You part of the mission too, Laura?" Blake asked as they all walk inside the mansion to Xavier.

"No other choice. With Logan out looking for those magic stones, I need to fill his spot," Laura answered, "It'll be nice working with you," She said to Blake, happy to be working with her "Wished these two didn't tag along," She slightly turns her irritated head to Spidey and Sonic walking behind her.

"Someone's gotta keep levity." Peter joked.

"Urk!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Cerebro Room**

Deep within the basement of the school is a massive device that filled a spherical room. It's called Cerebro, a device created by Charles Xavier to locate and detect any mutant across the globe, and only someone with telepathic powers that matches Xavier's could use it. Right now the Professor is in Cerebro but isn't using it for any mutant-finding at the moment. He's in the middle of a holographic video chat with Ghira Belladonna about some important business regarding mutants and faunus. Joined with the Professor is Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, leader of the X-Men that shoots red blasts from his optics. And Storm, Ororo Munroe, wife of Black Panther. A mutant whose power over the weather is so great she's worshipped as a goddess by many, and many are happy to have her fighting a good fight.

' _This situation grows direr by the hour, Charles. Mutant and Faunus lives are at stake by these people.'_ Ghira said, discussing about a certain religious group killing both mutants and faunus alike.

"I am aware of that. We'll take care of the situation as soon as possible." Charles replied.

' _Senseless. To think they hate us so much, just because we are different. Just because we are mutant and faunus.'_ Ghira said, shaking his head as he tries to wonder why these people hate their kind so much.

"It's agonizing, I know. But rest assure, the X-Men will stop this crisis." Charles assured his faunus friend everything will be okay.

' _I trust you, Charles. Keep me updated on any new development.'_ Ghira asked of him.

"I will. Talk to you later. We are expecting company." The call hung up just as the four D-Avengers, Zwei, Ilia, and X-23 walk into the spherical room.

"Greetings, everyone." Storm kindly welcomes the young heroes.

"It's nice to see you, Storm." Blake smiles and hugs the kind weather mutant. She lets go and turns to Cyclops. "Hi, Cyclops."

"Nice to see you're safe, Blake. How are things treating you?" Scott smiles as he shakes the faunus X-Man's hand.

"Fine. Thanks."

"Blake. Glad you made it." Xavier moves his wheelchair closer to her.

"Hello, Professor." Blake kindly greets the man who's been like a true mentor to her, teaching her the ways of how to truly create a world where both faunus and humans could live together in peace and harmony.

"Hey, Professor X." Spidey greets the mutant telepath while standing with Ruby and Sonic.

"Ah. Good. You've brought everyone. This will do nicely." Xavier said to Blake.

"What is happening, Professor? What's so urgent that you called us for?" Blake asked, curious about why he has summoned her and her friends to the Institute and why it feels so urgent.

"I was just done with a conversation with your father about this," Xavier said, which is something everyone in the room needs to hear, "Anti-mutant/faunus activity has grown increasingly violent since the Convergence. Before there was a rise in New York City's mutant population, where the mutants took it upon themselves to form their own community, Mutant Town, a safe haven for both mutants, and now faunus where both could live in peace. But lately, Mutant Town has been under siege by anti-mutant/faunus vigilantes. They call themselves, 'The Purifiers'."

"Purifiers?" Blake remarked, questioning who these people are.

"They almost sound like a human version of the White Fang." Ilia said, comparing the Purifiers to the White Fang. They are so alike it's almost scary.

"Which means trouble." Sonic said, taking the situation seriously.

"To my frustration I must tell you I don't know anything more about them," Xavier continued, "I need you all to go to Mutant Town and help stop the growing violence. Show your support for us. Let the world know that its heroes, mutants, and faunus stand together." He said to the united heroes consisting of these people.

"We won't let you down, Professor. C'mon, everyone! We're taking the Blackbird!" Cyclops commanded the group.

"I'll use my telepathy to contact you with any new important information I could fine." Xavier says as the team head out on their mission to save Mutant Town.

* * *

 **Mutant Town**

 **BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Spider Man Hero**

Panic envelops the wretched slums of Mutant Town. The Purifiers have made it their goal to exterminate all mutant and faunus life in this neighborhood and they will show no mercy to anyone that dares stand in their "righteous" cause, including the local police that are doing their best to stop them.

The Blackbird, the X-Men's personal jet, lands in the wretched slums. Ruby and Blake are already in their superhero costumes to hide their identity and follow their friends out of the jet to look at the chaos the Purifiers have brought to this peaceful neighborhood.

"If these guys wanted to move in, they should've asked nicely." Spidey joked to lighten up the mood.

' _Everyone, can you hear me?'_ Xavier telepathically speaks to the heroes.

"We hear you loud and clear, Professor." Blake answered.

' _I have learned the Purifiers have set a local base of operations, which they call the Church of Purification, in an abandoned trainyard. We believe that a secret tunnel connects this base with Mutant Town, but first, help the mutant and faunus civilians and local police force.'_ Xavier informed the team.

"We're on it! Let's move it, people!" Cyclops commanded.

"Show me where're the bad guys are, Zwei!" Ruby told her barking dog and follows him.

Purifiers are gunning down any mutant and faunus they see running away from them. Before killing another mutant, a Purifier was blasted to a wall by Cyclops's optic blast. "You people are not welcome here!" He told the Purifiers.

"The X-Men. The ultimate enemy who stands against judgement! Dispose of them, my brothers!" A Purifier squad leader commands his unit. Multiple Purifiers try their hand against the X-Man. Most of them fail and get treated to an optic blast to the chest.

"Who are you people?!" Blake asked while fighting some Purifiers on her own.

"We are the chosen saviors of humanity, on behalf of the lord and savior. Doing God's work to exterminate the children of the devil." A Purifier answered, firing his machine gun at Blake but she's too fast and acrobatic to hit.

"You're speaking nonsense! These are innocent people who want to live in peace!" Blake retorted, striking down two Purifiers.

"True peace won't be achieved until we have succeeded in our goal. The extinction of mutant and faunus." Another Purifier said. Blake growls at these guys, finding them way more insane than the White Fang. She flips forward and non-fatally strikes down a few more Purifiers with her katana.

The police are having their hands full against the Purifier's vibranium-based weaponary. Luckily, Sonic, X-23, and Ilia join the battle and have a little fun against the mutant/faunus killers. "These guys have vibranium weapons? How did they get their hands on that stuff?" Sonic asked, kicking a vibranium energy gun from a Purifier before taking him down also. Ilia strikes down a few Purifiers with her blade before flipping away a vibranium rocket. She switches her blade to a whip loaded with Lightning ISO-Dust and swipes the rocket launcher from the goon with the rocket launcher before zapping him with electricity. X-23 doesn't play around with her opponents. She pops out her claws and makes short work of all her opponents with a single slash.

"You guys make the worst neighbors. Instead of guns, you greet people with cookies, or brownies. Anything not made with vibranium gun powder." Spidey jokes, dispatching Purifiers with multiple Web Bomb gadgets, saving the mutants and faunus in the vicinity.

Storm hovers in the air above a horde of Purifiers. Her eyes start to glow white, just as the clouds start to cackle lightning. "Power of lightning, strike at these disturbers!" She brings down a powerful lightning strike down on her enemies, scattering them with a single blast. One of the Purifiers was able to escape but was stopped by Zwei, who barks casually at him. Before he could kill the dog, Ruby kicks him down from the back of the head.

"Good boy." Ruby pets her dog. It didn't last as, out of nowhere, a giant purple robot lands next to them, staring at Ruby with a blank stare as its eyes start glowing red.

" **TERMINATE!"**

"A Sentinel!" Ruby shouted. She grabs her dog and runs for her life from Sentinel's laser eyes. Two more Sentinels drop down to kill all the mutants and faunus in the area, but the heroes won't give them that chance.

"Knew something was missing! Can't kill mutants without those giant walking action figures!" Spidey jokes as he swings away from laser fire.

"Take down those Sentinels!" Cyclops ordered his team as he blasts the face of one. Sonic runs up the arm of a Sentinel while avoiding getting shot. He bombards the mech with a barrage of speedy spin attacks all across the body, distracting it for X-23 to lunge up to the head. With her claws, she easily decapitates its head, causing the body to tumble down to explode.

"Here I am! Try to catch up! Oh! So close!" Spidey taunts another Sentinel while fighting it in the air. He blinds its face with webbing and uses his two floating Spider Orbitars to blast energy pellets at it. "Yo, kitty, petals! What's taking you two so long?" He asked Blake and Ruby what's the hold up. The two Huntress climb up the Sentinel, with Blake stabbing the head and allows Ruby to decapitate it with a scythe swing. The last Sentinel was easily destroyed by a huge lightning bolt from Storm.

 **BGM End**

"That seems to be the last of them." Storm says as she meets up with her friends.

"Yeah, and it looks like the remaining Purifiers are retreating." Cyclops says as he sees the Purifiers running away from Mutant Town.

' _Follow them. They should lead you to their base.'_ Xavier ordered the heroes.

"Laura, can you track them down?" Cyclops asked the Wolverine clone.

X-23 takes a second to sniff the air to gather their scent. "Got it. Follow me." She ordered, taking the lead to wherever the Purifiers set up their base.

* * *

 **Morlock Underground**

"Ugh…What a wonderful smell you've discovered." Spider-Man comments from the ceiling of a dark, smelly sewer tunnel. Storm uses her lightning powers to give them light as the heroes walk down the tunnel in hopes of finding the Purifiers' base.

"Do you know where we're going, X-23?" Sonic asked the mutant with the animal senses.

"She's Logan's clone. She should know where she's going." Scott answered the hedgehog.

"Just following the nose." Laura said.

"Ugh…Today is not a good day to have super-mutant senses." Spidey said, doing his best to ignore the awful smell of the sewer. After some more walking and hoping nothing crawls on them in this darkness, Laura puts up a palm to tell people to stop as they're close enough.

"Stryker's Purifiers are right there." She said as they are behind cover from two Purifiers guarding their exit. Two weblines yank in the unsuspecting Purifiers to the heroes who are ready to kick their butt.

"Sup?" Spidey casually greets, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Rrraaagh!" X-23 roared, using those claws of her to 'safely' incapacitate their enemies until submission. With them out of the way, they walk out to an old trainyard that is the home ground of the Purifiers. "There it is." Laura said.

"This is a church." Ilia said, can't believing that the Purifiers really are hiding in a religious church.

"Wow, they are cuckoo for cocoa puffs." Sonic joked.

"Sshh! We're not alone." Laura whispered.

"Like, in the universe?" Spidey quietly quipped.

"Where is the Church of Purification, Laura?" Storm asked.

"Follow me." She replied.

"Stay close." Ruby advised and they dash through the old trainyard.

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions OST-Demolition Zone**

It didn't take long until the Purifiers got wind the heroes have invaded their home base. They pump out their killer robot dogs called Stalker X Drones to try to bite their heads off. Purifiers holding flamethrowers also show up to roast the heroes alive.

"Whoa!" Sonic was able to leap away from their flames and retaliates with homing attacks. "So we're here to make a trash of the place, right?" He asked.

' _Exactly. But beware. They have recruited the Juggernaut to guard their church.'_ Xavier informed.

"Juggernaut? Aw man. How did they get him wrapped up in this?" Spidey asked while swinging his large web hammer on his foes.

' _Sadly, his furious hatred of me and my X-Men makes him their more-than-willing pawn.'_ Xavier explained.

"Of course. He's that stupid." Spidey remarked, punching a Purifier.

"Shouldn't be a problem. We've beaten him before." Cyclops responded as he fights more Purifiers.

' _And I know you'll do it again. Good luck, my X-Men.'_ Xavier said, confident in the team's success.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Zavok Appears**

One tornado from Storm and the Purifiers are scattered across the trainyard, giving the heroes a chance to investigate the Church of Purification. Once inside, they find rows of empty chairs and a stage for a speaker, but no Juggernaut.

"Where's Juggy?" Spidey asked. He can feel his Spider-Sense tingling to someone approaching the church. A big man wearing armor and a large round helmet tackles through the wall from the other side where the heroes are standing.

"Here I am, little twerp! The Unstoppable Juggernaut!" Cain Marko, the Juggernaut greets the heroes, ready to pound them into smoosh.

"Unstoppable? I don't think so. We're taking you and this whole base down, Juggernaut!" Cyclops declared.

Juggernaut gives out a loud roar as he starts charging at the heroes. Most of them were able to dodge his predictable strategy of charging head-first without thinking, but somehow he was still able to grab Spidey's leg as he was jumping. "Wuh-oh! AAAAAAH!" Peter screamed as Juggernaut throws him through a wall out of the church.

"Spider-Man! Are you alright?!" Blake asked. She wants to check up on him but had to avoid getting rammed through by Juggernaut, so she's occupied by that.

"Ugh…" Peter groans, holding his aching head, combined from being thrown through a wall and his Spider-Sense tingling to another powerful danger approaching him.

"Finally found you."

"Huh?" Spidey turns his head to see Hazel looming over him.

Sonic, X-23, and Ilia all run up to check on Spidey. "Yo, Spidey! You alright?" Sonic asked as he gets near, then notices Hazel in front of them. "Hey. You look familiar," Sonic said, recognizing Hazel from his recent time-traveling adventure with Spidey, where his past self and a future Spider-Man fought a dark version of this guy from another timeline. "I know. You're one of Salem's pals that got brought back from the dead like Torchwick."

"Correct. My name is Hazel. I was ordered by the Masters of Evil to exterminate you so you won't interfere. Just so you know, I am in no league with the senseless violence these Purifiers are causing. It's strange, though. I get the feeling this isn't our first meeting." Hazel said, seeing the images of Spider-Man 2099 and Classic Sonic in front of their counterparts, having vague memories of the altered timeline.

Sonic boosts behind Hazel and gives him a cocky grin. "Maybe a beatdown will stir up your memories! How does that sound?" Hazel turns and tried to strike the hedgehog when Spidey drop-kicked his face and met up with him along with X-23 and Ilia.

"I like that idea! C'mon, big guy! Let's play!" Spidey taunted, punching the air with a few short hops accompanying him to mock Hazel.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions OST-VS. Juggernaut (Don't You Know Who I am!?)**

Two groups of heroes are fighting their own villainous powerhouse. Cyclops, Storm, Blake, and Ruby are doing their best to stop the unstoppable Juggernaut. Spider-Man, Sonic, X-23, and Ilia do their best against the calm and powerful Hazel. Spidey does a web strike towards Hazel. The big guy almost countered with a punch but Spidey just narrowly jumps over it and lands behind him to deliver a plethora of brutal punches that staggers even him. "You're a tough guy, aren't ya? This might take longer than five seconds." Peter quipped, taking note of Hazel's incredible durability because of his Aura. Hazel was able to turn around and deflect Peter's punches and delivers a smackdown of his own on the wall-crawler. As he's about to throw another punch, a whip powered by electric energy grabs his arm. He turns to see its Ilia holding it before immediately receiving a lightning-fast dive kick from Sonic. Hazel tries to punch him but the hedgehog was faster than he studied.

"Too slow!" Sonic grinned as he spin-kicks then kicks Hazel away. It was X-23's turn to have a crack on the big guy, performing a dash slash then strikes with fast somersault kicks with the claws on her foot.

"Don't think this would be easy!" Hazel was able to grab Laura's head and slams it to the ground.

"Sure feels like it. You don't seem that tough." Spidey quips, webbing up the strongman with webbing that not even he can break easily. This gives him and Sonic time to blitz him repeatedly while he's immobilized, then together kicks him through the trainyard.

"Not bad. Your strength is exceptional for someone so young. I can see how you could've defeated Salem. Why see passed her blood into you." Hazel said to Spidey.

"Wasn't that hard. A splash of cold water would beat anyone." Spidey joked.

"I'm only getting started." Hazel takes off his green coat and takes out the two ISO-Dust he was given by Watts.

"ISO-8? What do you plan on- Ooooh, I remember." Spidey said, remembering what Hazel did in the altered timeline against Spidey 2099 and Classic Sonic. The young heroes watch him inject the raw ISO-Dust crystals into his shoulders. The veins in his arms glow red and yellow, his muscles grow, his eyes shine, and his voice becomes distorted.

"Thiiiis might tickle." Sonic joked, looking shocked.

The powered-up Hazel lets out a roar, slamming his fists to the ground to unleash a massive shockwave of flames and electricity. The four heroes are knocked together to a rundown train and fall to the ground.

"This just became slightly difficult." Spidey joked as they prepare for round two against the ISO-Dust-infused Hazel.

Inside the church, Juggernaut almost shoulder tackled Ruby and Cyclops to the wall but missed. "You can't escape from me! Once I start running, nothing can stop me!" He charges straight at Ruby. With one powerful tackle, he knocked her to a wall, completely destroying her Aura with one attack. Juggernaut felt something soft head-butt his back and turned around to find it belonged to Zwei. "A dog? Seriously? C'mere you stinkin' little-." An optic blast from Cyclops interrupted Marko and blasted him through the chairs. Once he recovered, he roars, "SUMMERS! YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME ANGRY!"

"Do you get stronger the angrier you get?" Cyclops joked, knowing Juggy is no Hulk. Still, Juggernaut's strength can match the Hulk, as evident with a large leap forward and smashes the ground to unleash a shockwave that shakes the whole church and causes the heroes to tumble for a while until they recovered their footing. They then see Juggy has his hands stuck to the ground after that little stunt he pulled.

"Now's our chance! Attack!" Cyclops ordered. Everyone unleashes all they got on Juggernaut while he's still stuck.

"This won't beat me!" He stated as he breaks off from the floor. He once again goes for a rampaging tackle, this time towards Blake. The heroic faunus just narrowly avoids him with the use of her Semblance, causing him to collide with the wall instead.

"How do we stop the unstoppable?!" Blake asked Scott.

"Take off that helmet and the Professor will do the rest!" He replied.

"Doesn't sound hard." Blake quipped, knowing full well it's quite the opposite against this guy.

Back outside, Spidey's squad are having more trouble dealing with the enhanced Hazel after he infused himself with ISO-8 energy. Combined with his abnormal Aura regeneration and already impressive strength, this will be a hard fight. Still, they seem very confident they can take him down.

"So Spidey! Who do you think is harder? This guy or Juggernaut?" Sonic asked while avoiding a fireball from Hazel.

"Juggernaut. Easily." Spidey quips as he kicks Hazel's head.

"You dare mock me?!" Hazel asked, throwing a lightning punch Spidey blocks with a coating of black webbing on his arms he dubs "Arma Webbing", one of the new powers he learned after mastering Perfect Synchro a while back.

"I mock! I'm a mocker!" Spidey said, using his coated arm to brutal punch Hazel's ribs and knocks him backwards. "You're so easy, Old Man Ozpin could beat ya." He joked.

Hazel growled the moment his ears hears the name 'Ozpin'. "You DARE say that name in front of me?! It's because of that madman, my sister is DEAD!"

"Madman?" Spidey questioned before dodging a brutal punch from the enraged Hazel. "I like to call him a crazy old coot." He continued joking.

"I told her not to attend Beacon, but she ignored my wishes. She died during a training mission, so I hold Ozpin responsible!" Hazel said.

"Sorry to hear that, buddy, but it's hard to sympathize with a madman working with other madmen who wants to conquer the universe." Sonic quips as he stomps on strongman's back. Hazel growls and beats Sonic off his back to his friends, with Ilia panting in exhaustion.

"This guy's incredible. How is he so strong?" Ilia asked, panting.

"His Aura's recharging at an incredible rate. And if I recall, his Semblance allows him to shut off his pain receptors. That's how he's not feeling the negative effects of the ISO-8." Spidey explained, already familiar with Hazel and his abilities.

"So is he invincible?" Ilia asked him.

"Hah! Not even close! He's just too stupid not to feel the beatdown we're about to give him. Before you know it, he's gonna have a bodyache without knowing it." Spidey said.

"So the plan is: Hit him hard, hit him fast, with no chance to recover." Sonic grinned, liking the plan.

"This fight's already over." X-23 said.

Sonic revs up a figure-eight while Spidey coats his fists with large black webbing, ready to go all out against the incredible Hazel. The hedgehog speeds pass Hazel, leaving behind a burst of wind that distracts Hazel a devastating gut punch by Spidey, a punch so hard it practically breaks his Pain Suppression Semblance in two. "Felt that? No. Good. 'Cause you'd be begging me to stop." He said with a slight dark undertone in his voice. Hazel tries to fight back but in a split second Sonic bombards him with fast strikes before Spidey assaults him with a blur of punches he can't track down.

"Can't fight what you can't see?!" Sonic taunted, joining Spidey in the lighting-fast assault. With a loud yell, Hazel releases a shockwave that knocks the two heroes away, but quickly after they've been blown back, Laura has already stabbed Hazel in the chest.

"You're not the only one with impressive regen abilities." Laura told him. As a clone of Wolverine, Laura possess an abnormal healing factor to recover from the worse of wounds. But since her skeleton wasn't fully coated with Adamantium, except for the claws, her healing factor works faster than Logan's, so she basically has infinite stamina. The former assassin performs several slashes on Hazel, leaping behind his and finishes with one final slash. Hazel was going to grab her but his punch was once again grabbed by Ilia's whip. This time, however, he reels her to his other fist, but before he could knock her to next week, a single stinger to his arm paralyzes it, making it limb.

"What?!" Hazel questioned what happened to his arm before getting strike by Ilia.

"Surprised?" Spidey jumps down in front of Hazel, popping out a stinger from his wrist to show off. "You shut down your pain receptors. I shut down everything else." Peter explained as his stingers are capable of releasing a paralytic venom that can shut off parts, or the entire body. Not even Hazel's Aura and Semblance have any defense against that. Spidey continues his assault on Hazel, stabbing him in different parts of the body, paralyzing him with his stingers until there was nothing he could but stand in place, motionless.

"Let's hope you feel this one," Spidey charges up his right fist with a purple glow that takes the shape of a Man-Spider and prepares to strike, "Bye-bye! TSUCHI SHORYUKEN!" He finishes Hazel with a devastating uppercut packed with the full force of a spider. The punch was so strong it sent him flying over the trainyard, never to be seen again.

"That was a blast, Hazelnut! Come back when you're a challenge!" Sonic taunted.

With the battle against Hazel done and over with, so does the battle against Juggernaut as the Cyclops's group have the perfect plan to put him down for good. "My power is too great for you, Marko!" Storm says with a freezing hailstorm that slowly slows down the unstoppable.

"This won't stop me!" Juggernaut proclaimed, slowly and surely pushing through the almighty hailstorm and approaching Storm.

"We know…" Blake comes in and slashes at one of Juggy's legs while he's distracted with the hailstorm, getting him to kneel on the other, "That's why we're doing this!" She says as Ruby rips off his helmet to expose his head.

"My helmet!" Marko exclaimed before Cyclops blasts him back.

"Now, Professor!" Scott shouts at him to use his telepathic powers on Juggernaut's mind now that his protective helmet is off him. Even though Juggernaut is physically invulnerable, without his helmet, he's vulnerable to Xavier's mental powers and is subdued, lying on the ground unconscious.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of After the Fight**

"It's finally over! Whoo." Ruby says as she stretches her aching back after such a difficult fight. She and the others turn around to see Spidey's group to approaching them.

"What were you guys doing?" Blake asked them.

"Had a little fight against our favorite color." Spidey joked, confusing Blake for a bit.

"We're glad you are safe." Storm said.

"Looks like Juggernaut's down for the count." Sonic noticed the defeat Juggernaut.

"Along with the Purifiers of this base. Mutant Town can rest easy." Scott said.

' _Thank you, everyone. Return to the School for rest.'_ Xavier said, grateful for the heroes' help stopping the violence in Mutant Town.

"Okay, Professor. Let's go home, everyone." Cyclops ordered the group.

As everyone prepares to leave the trainyard, someone calls them out from the sky, "GUYS! HOLD UP!"

Everyone looks up to see a white-fur hedgehog flying towards them with his psychokinesis. He lands next to a tall, bulky man that teleported in at the same time. He appears to have a yellow-glowing left eye and a cybernetic left arm.

"Oh, hey! It's our favorite walking paradoxes, Silver and Cable." Sonic greeted the time-travelers from the future, a hedgehog with psychic powers and a mutant who also has psychic powers plus a plethora of future-based weaponary at his disposal.

"Now if only Lucina was here and I have a hat trick." Spidey joked.

"Nice to see you all again." Cable greeted the heroes of the past.

"Cable. Is there a reason why you and Silver came back to this time period?" Cyclops asked his son from the future.

"Indeed. We bring a dire warning from the future." Cable answered.

"What happened?" Ruby asked them.

"Are Sentinels attacking the future again?" Spidey asked jokingly.

"No! Just like in this time zone, my future was suddenly fused together with Cable's and the people of Remnant. But instead of everyone living in peace, the whole world's in ruins!" Silver started explaining.

"What? How?" Sonic asked.

"An unknown enemy will soon come to wipe out all life in this time. But the historical records are sparse or make no sense. We banded together and came back to hopefully head off whatever's about to happen and save the future." Cable explained.

' _Hmm. I wonder…'_ Peter thinks to himself as he wonders who could be the being that destroys the world in the future. He remembers Madame Web warning him, Ruby, and Sonic of a calamity that'll affect all their worlds. He believes it might be the Masters of Evil, but something in his heart tells him that might not be the case.

"We haven't encountered anything strange lately besides worlds fusing together. How 'bout you guys hang out with us for a bit to take care of the Purifiers? Sure along the way we'll figure out what dooms the future." Sonic proposed, not sounding worried about what's to come.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cable asked.

"It's Sonic. He's a magnet for trouble." Silver told the mutant.

"Sure am." Sonic winked.

"C'mon. Let's head back to the School so we can discuss this further." Cyclops suggested and everyone followed. They all exit out of the trainyard, now with the thoughts of a doomed future awaiting for them. It's unfortunate none of them knows it is the Mad Titan, Thanos, that is responsible for the destruction of all life in the future and is soon coming.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Don't have time to think about the future, we got Purifiers to worry about.**

 **Cyclops: Looks like Stryker's is collaborating building a new superweapon to kill mutants and faunus.**

 **Sonic: Imagine if Magneto or that Taurus guy hears about this. They won't be happy.**

 **Blake: Clearly not! Looks like they've teamed-up and are attacking Stryker's main base!**

 **Sonic: Then let's go meet up and take them down a peg!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Stryker Under Siege**_

 **Blake: Getting tired fighting you, Adam!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next chapter, the heroes will be fighting both Magneto and Adam Taurus, two leaders of their own human-hating society. Counting this one, we are five chapters away until the end of Volume 1. Meaning we're close to actually starting the Exo War of this Exo War. It's gonna be worth it. Trust me.**

 **So Question of the Chapter: Which terrorist group do you consider the worst: The White Fang or the Purifiers?**


	17. Vol 1 Issue 15: Stryker Under Siege

_Vol 1 Issue 15: Stryker Under Siege_

 **Latverion, Doom's Castle**

 **BGM-Mega Man Star Force 3 OST-Mysterious Siblings**

"When can we expect the package to arrive?" Watts asked. The ex-Atlas doctor is seen typing on a computer while talking to a shadowy figure on the screen. Orbot, Cubot, and Tyrian Callows are with Watts as they talk to this new partner of the Masters of Evil.

' _Be patient, Doctor Watts. You cannot rush perfection. Tell your masters to expect their delivery in a few hours.'_ This mysterious partner speaks in a sinister, yet refined tone of voice.

"Alright then. I hope this would be worth it." Arthur cuts off transmission. Seconds later, Hazel walks into the room with the others, looking a little beat up after his encounter with the D-Avengers and X-Men.

" **Hey, buddy. How's it going?"** Cubot waved at the injured strongman.

"I take it your encounter didn't go so well?" Watts asked Hazel, not looking too surprised of his defeat.

"The children and their allies were formidable, especially Spider-Man. I can tell he was hiding a lot of his strength during our fight," Hazel answered, "Still, I at least bought us some time, which was the objective in the first place."

Watts puts his intrigued hand underneath his muzzle and rubs it, "The powers of a spider…No wonder Salem and Cinder have taken such interest in him, judging from their new looks." He recalls Salem having a red spider emblem painted on her chest after bonding with a symbiote, as well as Cinder when she's wearing the Toxin Symbiote.

"Heehee! Guess it's my turn to fight the Spider this time!" The ever crazy-sounding Tyrian grinned creepily, wanting to have a crack at Spider-Man and his friends this time.

"Pah! Please. You wouldn't beat Spider-Man even with the ISO-8." Arthur crosses his arms, not believing the scorpion faunus has a chance against Spider-Man, who has plenty of experience trashing scorpion-based villains.

"Not 'that' Spider. The _other_ Spider." Tyrian corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

" **I believe he's talking about Scarlet Spider,"** Orbot speaks up, **"He's a clone of Spider-Man, and used to 'unwillingly' work under the Masters of Evil until he got cured of his spider mutation."**

"That's the one," Tyrian pointed at Orbot that the Scarlet Spider is his target, "We scorpions enjoy going after a spider's younger brother."

"Ugh. Whatever." Arthur gently touches his face, not in the mood to discuss this further. We take out two new ISO-8 crystals from their container: a yellow stone shaped as a drill and a thin cyan-colored one. He tosses them to Tyrian, who catches one with his hands and the other with his tail. "Those are the Y-Drill ISO-8 and C-Laser ISO-8. Their power was derived from a race called the "Wisps". Ugh, aliens. This universe is just full of surprises."

" **We used them as part of our amusement park."** Orbot told Watts."

" **It was fun, until the whole place got sucked into a black hole."** Cubot said.

"Ugggh…" Arthur simply groaned and rolled his eyes, not in any mood to hear that story.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

The heroes, accompanied by Silver the Hedgehog and Cable, were taking a small break after saving Mutant Town from the Purifiers. But break time's over as they return to Cerebro with Professor Xavier for their new mission from one of the commanders of the new United Military Force. Simply an alliance between SHIELD, GUN, and the Atlas Military.

"Professor, James Ironwood is on comm." Storm said to the Professor. Xavier answers the call to see James Ironwood, general of the Atlas Military, on the screen with dire news.

' _Professor, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents intercepted a communication that we thought you might need to see.'_ Ironwood recommended. The screen changes to show a recorded call between the religious arrogant leader of the Purifiers, Reverend William Stryker, and the big-headed leader of A.I.M., M.O.D.O.K.

' _This is William Stryker. M.O.D.O.K., are we sure this communication is coded?'_ Stryker asked.

' _You are talking to the leader of Advanced Idea Mechanics. Please.'_ M.O.D.O.K. replied, sounding annoyed.

' _You promised me a weapon.'_ Stryker said, which got the heroes interested when they heard this.

' _I do not care for your tone, Stryker!'_

' _With the money I'm paying you, I'll use any tone I please. I WANT that weapon prototype.'_ Stryker demanded.

' _Such impatience. These things always take longer than expected. But I assure you the results will bring your mutant/faunus devastation.'_ M.O.D.O.K. said. The moment they heard about a superweapon that could wipe out all mutants and faunus, it was natural for the heroes, especially the mutants and faunus in the room, to be shocked to the core.

' _When, M.O.D.O.K.? I'd like to conclude our dealings as soon as possible.'_ Stryker required.

' _Send the coordinates, and let's get this over with.'_ M.O.D.O.K. evilly grinned, just as the recorded message ended, giving back Ironwood on the screen.

' _I'm sending you the intercepted coordinates. The message is already over 24 hours old, so you better hurry. Good luck. And keep me posted.'_ Ironwood said before transmission was turned off.

"Cyclops." Blake gives a look of motivated determination at the leader of the X-Men as she is ready to destroy this weapon and put Stryker behind bars.

Cyclops's visor glows a determined red and simply says, "Suit up," and gets ready to raid Stryker's base.

* * *

 **Above Upstate New Vale**

It won't be long now until the Blackbird arrives at Fort Stryker, an abandoned military base that is now being used as the Purifiers' training compound. Cyclops drives the jet, noticing they are approaching their destination shortly. "Now that we know Stryker's working with A.I.M., we have authority to take him in and destroy those weapon prototypes." Scott said to the united team.

"It's only been like, what, less than a week since our worlds fused and this guy already wants to wipe out all mutants and faunus?" Spidey asked.

"He's the type of corrupted monster I've sworn my life to stop." Blake said scowling. It burns her up inside that it's only been a few days since faunus and mutants now live on the same planet and Stryker is already in the mood of mass genocide of both species. He sees Faunus as Remnant's versions of Mutants, and that's just enough to enact this place to wipe both out.

"We'll stop him, Blake. Keep calm, okay." Ruby calmly told her faunus friend.

"We got your back. It might not be the reason I came back to this time period, but I'm more than happy to help you out." Silver said with a happy smile, enough to lift Blake's spirit and make her grateful to have met such good friends from across the cosmos.

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Down in the Base (Hidden Base)**

The Blackbird lands within the trees of a forest so they won't get spotted and make the rest of the way on foot towards Fort Stryker. Once they got closer to the base, they hear the shots of guns firing and men dying. "What's going on?" Cyclops wonders as they get closer to the base. When they got there, it's a complete warzone. "Ah great…" He muttered as they witness the human Purifiers at war with the faunus White Fang, a terrorist group from Remnant who are now part of this united world. "Looks like we're not the only people who want Stryker." He said to his team.

"The White Fang. Does that mean Adam's here?" Blake wondered if her former partner is leading this assault against Fort Stryker.

"Who do we punch?" Spidey asked.

"Both." Scott replied.

"Works for me!" Sonic grinned. The hedgehog leads the assaults as he boosts forward to some unsuspecting Purifiers and White Fang too busy trying to blow the other's brains off. He blitzes them and then quickly proceeds to take down a few more on both parties. Silver uses his psychokinesis to mentally lift up a group of Purifiers and White Fang weapons to attack them with. Cable whips out a Pulse Rifle and fires a steady stream of plasma bullets on the two terrorist groups.

"We don't have time to mess around! We need to locate those weapon prototypes!" Cyclops wants to focus finding the mutant/faunus weapons and destroy them but is too busy fighting the White Fang and Purifiers.

"There might be in a lab somewhere! I'll check around!" Spidey said, up-kicking a WF goon's mask off.

"Make it quick!" Cyclops replies.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Fort Stryker, Cleansing Wrath Lab**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Keys the Ruin…for Pyramid Cave**

The doors to an A.I.M. laboratory busts open for Spider-Man, Ruby, Blake, and Silver to sabotage. "Excuse me. You guys wouldn't be building a superweapon here, are ya?" Spidey jokingly asked the A.I.M. troopers working in the lab.

"Stop them from destroying the Cleansing Wrath project!" One A.I.M. scientist shouts. The yellow-wearing technicians and their giant robots start firing on the young heroes. Silver puts up a psychic barrier that protects them from their attacks.

"Sounds like we're in the right place!" Blake said as the telekinetic hedgehog scatters A.I.M. with a powerful psychic blast.

"Spidey! Shut down that weapon! We'll destroy everything else!" Ruby ordered Peter.

"Sure thing, rosebud!" Spidey swings over the many A.I.M. scientists shooting at him as he makes his way to destroy the weapon designed to kill mutants and faunus alike.

"I won't let you people or Stryker have your way against us!" Blake said, kicking down some A.I.M. Scorchers, leaping over to swing her blade on the small Swarbots. She allows Ruby and Silver to take care of the giant Drillbots so she could sabotage the Cleansing Wrath supply caches to be of no use to anyone ever again.

Spidey's surrounded by a swarm of A.I.M. goons. That's no problem as he forms a spherical web dome, and with a shout causes it to explode and scatter the surrounding A.I.M. soldiers to ground, groaning in pain. "Now let's see what you guys were working on." Peter walks up to a big device that is surely the "Cleansing Wrath" weapon prototype. He quickly uses that big brain of his and starts disabling it. "Hmm. Almost got it…" He says, aware of a A.I.M. goon running towards him and nonchalantly back-fist him without turning away from hacking the device. "There." He said as the weapon shuts down and explodes into pieces. "And with that, mutant-and-faunuskind are safe." He says as the rest of his squad catches up with him.

 **BGM End**

"Not yet. We still have Stryker to deal with." Blake reminded.

' _We're approaching the Command Bunker now. We'll meet you there.'_ Cyclops informed the squad through their comms.

"Alright." Blake replied and dashes off with her friends.

* * *

 **Fort Stryker, Command Bunker**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Suitable Opponent**

Inside the command bunker where Stryker is hiding, the war between the Purifiers and the White Fang continues. One White Fang solider fires on multiple Purifiers until Cable stepped in and punched the guy down. "That's enough out of you." The future-saving mutant said.

"Hurry!" Stryker should be hold up in the Control Room!" Cyclops commanded, leading his team to the direction of the control room. The heroes stomp on all the terrorist soldiers they come across. Blasting. Webbing. Spin Dashing. All to make life easier as they make their way to the control room. "We should be close! Huh?" Unfortunately, their progress was stopped when they enter a room of fire caused by the flaming-loving mutant of the Brotherhood, Pyro. "Pyro?!" Scott is surprised to see Pyro here, getting the mutant's attention.

"Sup, mates! Can't let you get in the way! Magneto and that Taurus kid are having a little 'chat' with Stryker about how he's treating us mutants and faunus! It should be over pretty soon! Doubt it'd end pretty though!" Pyro grinned, speaking in an Australian accent.

"Should've expected Magneto to get involved!" Scott grunted.

" _And_ working with Adam. Why am I not surprised?" Blake asked since it sounds typical and appropriate two leaders who hate humanity with a passion would be working together, better now that the worlds have fused.

Pyro chuckles, aiming his flamethrower and fires a stream of flames at the heroes. Storm puts up a shield made of wind to block the fire, allowing Spidey to web down the mutant's flamethrower for X-23 to give a quick thrashing and slice his flamethrower. Even Zwei gets in on the fun, head-butting the fire mutant's back so Silver could telekinetically pin him to the floor for Spidey to web up.

"We need to stop Magneto and Taurus from killing Stryker!" Cyclops said. Though Stryker's a scumbag that hates mutants and now faunus, not even he deserves to be killed by the likes of Magneto and Adam.

Silver uses his powers to rip the door open to the Control Room. "Hurry!" Silver said and they all follow.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Control Room**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-You May Call Me "Infinite"**

The control room is a mess, and it's not because Stryker leaves his trash on the ground. Metal pieces of the entire room is swirling like a hurricane within here, and who's to blame but the master of magnetism, Magneto. The leader of the Brotherhood is seen choking the life out of Stryker by wrapping his neck with a metal pipe as he floats in mid-air through this metal storm. Magneto hovers besides his new partner/student, the High Leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus (still wearing his Volume 5 outfit with added red accents on the tunic). Both leaders of their own kind, mutant and faunus. Protecting them from the humans by any means necessary, and that means the eradication of humanity.

"You want us at war with the humans, and now you have it," Magneto says to the dying Stryker, "We take no joy in that. We take no pleasure in it," He said darkly, "But we either _choose_ to win this war and live free…or lie _down_ and let you enslave us, torture us, _kill_ us. Mutants and Faunus can never live together with humans in peace. Your God has selected the mutant and faunus as the DOMINANT species on the planet! We are Magneto and Adam Taurus! We are mutant and faunus! And you will not take this world from us!"

"C'mon, old man! Quit with the monologuing!" Spider-Man's voice captures the supreme mutant and faunus duo's ears. The two leaders turn around to see the heroes of human, mutant, faunus, and mobian confronting them.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Adam gives a mocking look at his old partner, Blake, who responds with a serious glare of displeasure.

"Help…he's killing me!" Stryker begs as he could feel himself fading away at any moment.

"Let him go, Magneto!" Cyclops ordered Magneto.

"Why should I? He is our enemy, Summers! Don't you see? I am doing what needs to be done!" Magneto argued.

"Killing him will just bring more suffering to everyone! He deserves justice!" Blake retorted.

"That is what we are giving him! True justice won't be achieved until he and the rest of mankind FALLS!" Adam countered.

"Can't we just talk it out like normal people?" Spidey asked to lighten the intense mood.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Devastator**

Magneto growls in irritation, "I grow weary of this conversation!" He rips apart the metal of the room into sharp pieces and throws an electromagnetic pulse along with a barrage of metal scraps so powerful, it pushes the heroes to the other side of the room. "Mutant, AND faunuskind will assume its rightful place in this world TODAY! None of you will get in our way!" The magnet master charges purple energy in his fists just as Adam unsheathes his sword, preparing to fight the heroes, mostly Blake most likely.

An all-out brawl commences between the united heroes and the united leaders of the Brotherhood and White Fang. Cyclops fires an optic blast Magneto easily blocks with a scrap of metal, using it to smack him aside. Ruby charges in and lunges at the master of magnetism, forgetting the guy can control her scythe and throw it away from her hands, firing a blast of magnetic energy that knocks the silver-eyed girl out of the air.

Former partners, Blake and Adam, duke it out with their blades in an intense clash of skill. Just when it looked like Blake has the advantage, Adam's sword starts to flare up in flames, throwing a wave of fire from his sword that hurls Blake to the wall. Spider-Man scans Adam's clothing and sword and finds out something different about him, how he's a lot stronger than before. "These energy readings. I recognize this." Spidey flips in and throws a mighty kick Adam blocks with his blade. "Pretty boy! You've used the ISO-8 to power yourself up, didn't you?"

"Thanks for noticing." Adam swings at Spidey who was too fast and flipped away from his blade back to Blake's side. "Recommendation from Magneto. I've learned a lot from him since our worlds fused together."

"Magneto's a madman and the ISO-8 is too dangerous!" Blake argued.

"Magneto understands my cause! Humanity _deserves_ punishment! This power will help me cleanse them off the face of the earth for our ideal world!" Adam retorted.

"No! Charles Xavier believes humans, mutants, AND faunus can live together, in peace! That's the dream I follow!" Blake rebutted.

"That dream is dead." Adam points his sword, looking to cut Blake's head off.

"It's a dream worth dying for." Blake responded with a glare and her sword aimed at her ex-partner.

"Hey, Maggie! Get a load of this!" Sonic smirks as he dashes towards Magneto for battle.

"Step aside, rodent!" Magneto throws a volley of shrapnel at the small hedgehog. Sonic sees them as stepping blocks to bounce on to make his way to spin attack Magneto off the air for a bit. "Not bad. Your speed rivals that of my son!" He complimented the hedgehog's speed, comparing it to Quicksilver.

"I've beaten your son in many races, dude!" Sonic boasted, which may or may not be true.

"Oh? Are you fast enough to dodge this?" Magneto manipulates the metal ceiling to form into meteorites. He throws them like no tomorrow at Sonic, who definitely has trouble dodging them. Cable gives the hedgehog some breathing room by telekinetically throwing some of the debris back at Magneto, dazing him. Magneto growls and throws Cable to a computer screen. Just then, Ruby jumps in, using her Semblance to get up close and kick Magneto in the face.

"Can't use my weapon here. So glad I've been training when NOT to use it." Ruby muttered. Remembering what Peter taught her during their training session, Ruby takes advantage of her Semblance to get up close and deliver a flurry of rapid kicks at Magneto.

"Child! This is no time for games!" Magneto unleashes an implosion of magnetic energy that seemingly devours Ruby, spitting her out to Storm's arms.

"I got you!" Storm says as she catches the injured Huntress. Furious that Erik would hurt the young hero, Storm's eyes go white once again. "This ends now, Erik!" She fires multiple lightning blasts from her hands Magneto can't dodge or block.

Back with the fight against Adam, Blake jumps up as her suit Style Changes to Maiden Style, to get even with Adam's increased power. She electrifies her blade, and with a loud shout, strikes at Adam, unleashing an electric shockwave from the clash. The WF leader was able to block her attack with his sword, now covered with hard-breaking rock.

"You've gotten stronger…" Adam compliments as he breaks away from her blade. The details on his clothing glows red, signifying he's using his Semblance after absorbing or blacking the energy from his enemies' attack. "But not strong enough!" He slices the air, unleashing a crescent energy wave that carves the ground. Blake was able to roll away from the wave as it explodes. She was then nearly sliced apart by Adam if X-23 didn't jump in and block his blade with her claws.

"You're not touching her, dirtbag!" Laura declared. She slashes at Adam, and if it wasn't for his Aura, he would surely be critically injured. He takes a step back and was barely given time to slice through a large object thrown by a hovering Silver. He feels the whip from Ilia standing nearby and would've attacked her if Spidey didn't swing kick right into his mask.

"You kinda remind me of Vergil. Are you half-demon and have a brother named Dante?" Spidey joked around with Adam. The horn-headed faunus doesn't reply as he's too focused trying to cut Peter down to size but he keeps dodging while making jokes. "We should also give you a super-villain name. How 'bout the Masked Taurus? Or Dark Taurus? Horn Taurus? Taurus Fire?"

"Do? You? SHUT UP?" Adam almost cuts Peter through a dimensional rift in a sphere shape caused by the power up from the ISO-8.

"I think Vergil did something like that. Are you copying him?" Spidey asked, still not taking Adam seriously.

"What does Blake _see_ in you Spiders? You and that other one? The one called Kaine?" Adam asked why his former partner would rather hang out with a jokester like Spider-Man and his dark clone, Scarlet Spider than him.

"Simple…" Blake says as she kicks Adam to the ground, "Because they're heroes who want to help people."

"Heroes? Your friend right here hides a MONSTER in his body," Adam is aware of the Other inside Peter after having a scary encounter with it long ago, "And Kaine? Heh! He IS a monster!"

"A monster who wants to atone for his past and transform into a better person, unlike you," Blake retorts, " _You're_ the real monster here, Adam! If you acted more like Kaine, I may still be by your side." She said coldly, which really got under Adam's skin.

"That does it!" Adam bursts out red ISO-8 energy, pulsing from his body.

Spidey jumps down next to Blake. "Let's go, Kitty Cat. Arachna-Kitten!" He says their new combo attack, giving her a fist-bump.

Adam fires multiple energy waves from his sword at the two. "I got it!" Silver fires his own energy blades to counter Adam's, leaving just one for Blake to deal with on her own. The cat Huntress energizes her katana with a purple energy, simultaneously creating a clone of herself behind her to copy her moves. With a swing from their blades, Blake and her clone launches two giant crescent waves.

"Genmu Zero Kai!" Blake shouts another move she learned from Zero but made it her own in some way. One of the energy waves counters Adam's, allowing the other one to hit Adam directly.

"I'm loving this beatdown!" Spidey says as he zips over to Adam. He punches, kicks, and knees the WF leader at rapid succession. He kicks the dude for Blake to grab with her ribbon and throw back at Peter to uppercut into the air. Both the Spider and the Cat jump above Adam, delivering the final blow in the form of a dual axe-kick to the mask. Adam crashes down to a crater, completely knocked unconscious. Blake wipes the sweat from her forehead, giving a sad look at Adam's defeated state, feeling sorry for him, still wishing in her heart he was a better person than this. She blinks when she notices Peter holding out his fist for a fist-bump to cheer her up. She smiles and the two share a friendly fist-bump, as well as an additional high-five.

The battle against Magneto also seems to be almost done. The combined forces of Sonic, Cyclops, Storm, Ruby, Cable, and even Zwei starts to prove too much for the supposed Mutant King. "No! NO! This shouldn't be happening!" Storm manipulates the wind to carry Sonic and Ruby behind Magneto. The speedsters double-kick his back with enough force to fling him towards father and son, Cyclops and Cable to finish.

"Fighting's done, Magneto!" Scott fires a powerful optic blast along with a plasma beam from his son's gun. Their combined attack was too much for Magneto and he falls down to the ground, lying in the wrecked chamber subdued for good.

 **BGM End**

"That's the end of these two." Sonic said, glad that Magneto and Adam have both been dealt with.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded in agreement.

Now that Magneto and Adam are out of the way, it was time for the heroes to have their own little chat with Stryker. They already got him kneeling down with his hands on his head. Any attempt to move would surely be a bad idea.

"No sudden moves, Stryker. Don't tempt me." Storm warned the reverend.

"You think you've won? You think you've 'saved' the mutants and faunus? You've done nothing. NOTHING! You've doomed yourself to damnation is what you've done." Stryker said.

"Uh oh, guys. Did you hear that? We're doomed! Wait a minute. I knew that already." Spidey said.

"Fury's boy scouts are here." X-23 sensed Maria Hill and her squad of SHIELD agents and two Hulkbuster units, GUN soldiers, and Atlas troops joining them.

"This is deputy director Maria Hill. We're at the Purifier base. I want a closed perimeter. And that means closed tight. I want anyone with a crazy look on their face on lockdown." Hill speaks to someone on her communicator as she walks up to Stryker. "Mr. Stryker, I am very happy to say you are very under arrest."

"Oh, really? Wait'll I sue you for religious persecution. I want to talk to Nick Fury. I want to talk to the man in charge. You have nothing. You have no proof. You have no evidence." Stryker said to deny getting arrested, but it would seem Ilia found something that will surely get it done.

"Um, Miss Hill? I think I've found something." Ilia was searching through Stryker's computers until she found an interesting message that they all might want to see. She presses a button to play a recorded holographic message of Stryker talking to a pale man with no visible pupils, red diamond on the forehead, a weird cape of black stripes and a beard. That man happens to be the mad evil genius in genetics, Nathaniel Essex. Also known by his enemies as, Mister Sinister.

' _Stryker, these mutant/faunus genome samples are perfect.'_ Sinister said to his associate.

' _Are you still looking for test subjects?'_ Stryker asked.

' _No. No, I have acquired the special individual I needed.'_ Sinister replied.

' _Then good luck with your experiments. I'll expect your payment to arrive by the end of the day.'_ Stryker says as the recorded message ends.

Everyone turns to Stryker, who's really looking guilty now. "Where is he?" Hill asked the guy.

"I want a lawyer."

"You're gonna need a doctor if you don't tell me where Mister Sinister is playing mad scientist with the mutant/faunus genomes." Hill threatened.

"According to the logs, Sinister's call came from the…hm," Ilia looks at a map of the planet that pinpoints Sinister's location somewhere in a land filled with savage dinosaurs, "What is that?"

"That's the Savage Land. Sinister is in the Savage Land." Cyclops answered.

"Looks like we're going back to the Savage Land." Spidey said, remembering his last trip there wasn't so pretty.

"Looks like." Blake replied.

"I still forgot about the sunscreen." Spidey said.

"Good thing you're covered head to toe." X-23 said to Peter, with Blake smirking as she said the exact same thing before their last trip to the Savage Land.

"Oh yeah."

"Alright, people. We're headin' out." Cyclops and his team are ready to travel to the Savage Land and stop whatever scheme Mr. Sinister is cooking up, putting an end to this attack on mutants and faunus.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! So who's Mr. Sinister and what does he want with the mutant/faunus genomes?**

 **Storm: A mad scientist who has been a trouble for the X-Men for years. Whatever he wants with those genomes cannot be for good.**

 **Cyclops: He's located somewhere in the Savage Land. Let's find him and take him down. Get ready for a fight, people!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **A Sinister Plan**_

 **Spider-Man: Can we have a better landing this time? Please?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: The final chapter of the "Mutant/Faunus War" mini arc is next. Hope you enjoyed the battle against Magneto and Adam. And here's hoping the battle against Mr. Sinister will be just as good. I want to give a shout-out to a pal from the United Heroes Forums, Wyvernsaurus. Yesterday was his birthday by the time this chapter is uploaded. He helped provide some good ideas for these stories so I thank the dude.**

 **Question of the Chapter (I'll try to give this every chapter. If not, I'm sorry): What are the similarities and differences between Kaine (Scarlet Spider) and Adam Taurus?**


	18. Vol 1 Issue 16: A Sinister Plan

_Vol 1 Issue 15: A Sinister Plan_

 **En Route to Savage Land**

It won't be long until the Blackbird arrives at the Savage Land, and hopefully won't crash as that's kinda a rule in the Savage Land, always make a crash-landing. Blake sits on her seat, looking a little depressed while looking out the window. The rest of her friends are having a funny chat with one another but she's too busy thinking about Adam. How far her old partner has fallen. From leading the White Fang after Sienna Kahn's death, who was killed by a mind-controlled Spider-Kaine back when he was Tarantula working with the Masters of Evil, to allying himself with basically his Earth counterpart in the form of Magneto. Even though she's learned to stand up against him and long put the past behind her, deep in her heart she still, in a way, cares for him, just like how Charles Xavier still sees Magneto as a friend despite the two being on completely different sides with different ideals.

While she thinks to herself, her Scroll rings, prompting her to answer and be shocked the call came from Kaine. "Kaine?" She said as the call is put in video chat mode.

' _Blake. You okay? I was a little worried.'_ Kaine said.

"You were worried about me?" Blake replied, visibly shocked as that's not something Kaine would openly admit.

Kaine holds onto his head and shakes it, _'Why does this surprise you? I heard from Peter you ran into that punk, Adam. Thought I check up on you.'_

The cat faunus gives a little smile to hear Kaine does care about her well-being, something Adam isn't famous for, at least not in a long time. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said.

' _Wish I was there to teach him a lesson, but I'm too busy looking for a security job.'_ He replied, still on the job hunt Blake made him do earlier, which he doesn't mind at all doing.

"Don't worry. I threw in some punches for you." Blake smiled.

' _Good. So I heard you guys heading to the Savage Land?'_ Kaine asked, aware of their current mission.

"Yeah. Mr. Sinister was working with Stryker to get his hands on mutant and faunus genomes. Not sure why yet but we'll find out." She replied.

Kaine gives an understanding nod, _'Okay then. Have a safe trip.'_ He was about to end the call right there but decided to say one more thing to Blake before ending it. _'And Blake,'_ He said, getting her attention, _'Always remember to stay strong. Strong in your beliefs. It might be too late to change that guy's mind, but don't think about him. Who CARES about him. Let him keep following that stupid path of vengeance. He hides behind a mask for a reason. He's too blind to see you'll always be the better person, in heart and mind. Got it?'_

Those were definitely some inspiring words that's got Blake's heart moving, from Kaine of all people. Then again, Kaine probably speaks from experience. In a past life, he acted no differently to Adam in ruthlessness, blinded by jealously and rage. It was because of Blake he's learned to be better, to change his violent nature and use his guilt to become a hero. To become Scarlet Spider. Even though he still sees himself as a monster and sometimes doubt his abilities to be as ever good as Spider-Man, he's glad there are those that will always believe in him like Blake and Aracely.

Blake wipes a single tear from her eye and replies to Kaine, "I got it. To think 'you'd' be the one to cheer me up." She then chuckled.

' _Tch! I'm hanging up now.'_ Kaine grunted, hating being made fun of.

"Maybe after I'm done, you want to grab some coffee?" Blake asked her stubborn boyfriend.

' _Whatever.'_ He responded indifferently.

"…Love you."

'… _Same.'_ And Kaine immediately hangs up from the rising embarrassment.

"Ugh!"

Blake looks up to see Spider-Man whining about something. "Can't believe we're coming back to the Savage Land! I hate this place!" He said.

"What's wrong with the Savage Land?" Ilia asked him.

"Ooooh, trust us. There's a reason time forgot about it." Sonic answered.

"We're almost there. Seatbelts." Cyclops ordered the group as they approach the land of endless dangers and wildlife. Who knows what else after the Convergence.

"You kids ready to reunite with the mutates and dinosaurs?" Cable asked with a sinister-looking grin.

"Don't forget about the acceptable jungle nudity." Ruby added, grunted in disgust from the thought of naked people.

"It won't matter, we probably won't survive the crash." Cable said, still grinning.

"Huh?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Crash?!" Ilia also exclaimed in shocked.

"Cable, cut it out, we're not going to-." Cyclops was in the middle of berating his son from the future when two Pterodactyls almost blind-sighted the jet. He was able to barely dodge them but they're still on their tail. "Seatbelts." He said in a calm manner, which isn't working as the crew start to panic. The Blackbird starts spinning like crazy down to the forest, causing everyone to really panic as they cling for their lives.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ruby shouted.

"OH MY GOD!" Spidey yelled.

"Almost there! Almost there…!" Cyclops makes some daring flying and by a miracle lands the jet in an open field surrounded by a dense forest.

Everyone walks out of the jet with their lives, though some like Silver and Ilia look like they had a heart attack from that crazy flying and are re-collecting themselves. "Wasn't so bad." Cable grinned as he puts his metal hand on Ruby's tense shoulder.

"Give it another second." Ruby muttered in annoyance, having a feeling what's next.

And right on que, a large black T-Rex that has the characteristics of a Grimm smashes the jet and scatters the heroes. "What the heck?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Split up! Run for the trees!" Cyclops commanded, firing an optic blast at the Grimm T-Rex.

"A Grimm T-Rex dinosaur?" Blake commented.

"A G-Rex!" Sonic decided to name this new Grimm a 'G-Rex'.

"I _seriously_ need to get a real job." Spidey said as everyone makes their way to the trees.

* * *

 **Savage Land, Frog Forest Zone (From Sonic Heroes)**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-STAGE 09: FROG FOREST**

Everyone was able to escape the wrath of the G-Rex and rendezvous at a familiar green forest that looks to be new to the Savage Land. "Are we all here?" Cyclops asked the party.

"Yeah. I don't see that G-Rex anywhere." Spidey joked.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this part of the Savage Land." Scott scans his surroundings, having a good feeling this forest area shouldn't belong in this land as if it's been moved.

The group started exploring their surroundings when X-23 heard a croak. "Did you guys hear a croak?" She asked. Everyone walks to the direction where the croak came from and found a giant green frog.

"Is that…a frog?" Ilia asked, bewildered to see a frog almost as big as her.

"Were frogs of the past always this big?" Silver asked with a confused eyebrow.

The giant frog gets startled when the heroes stare at it. Frightened, it somehow summons rain to the forest, causing plants to grow and mushrooms to hop on, giving them access to new areas to explore before it hopped away.

"By the Goddess. That frog had the ability to manipulate nature." Storm commented, amazed by the frog's ability to manipulate nature similar to her powers.

"We're in Frog Forest. I've been through this place before." Sonic said, having history with this Zone during an adventure Team Sonic went to stop another of Eggman's plot, who at the time was locked away and replaced with Neo Metal Sonic.

"Oh great. Another crazy Zone that makes no sense." Spidey joked.

"Wherever we are, we need to keep moving and find Elder Bray-Vik. He's the leader of the Fall Tribe that lives in the Savage Land. He might know where Mister Sinister is." Scott said and they start their venture through Frog Forest, passing by the numerous frogs and the occasional dinosaur on the path.

"So who is this guy, Mr. Sinister?" Ruby asked the X-Men, who she presumes knows more about him.

Storm was the one who answers Ruby's question, "Nathaniel Essex is a long time enemy of the X-Men. A brilliant scientist whose fascinated experimenting with the mutant gene for his own diabolical purposes. The madman has succeeded in creating clones that are near identical to the original."

"Ugh. Clones." Spider-Man grunted in disgust as he's reminded of his own Mr. Sinister, the Jackal, who also has a habit creating clones of the wall-crawler for his own misdeeds.

"Whatever he wants with the mutant/faunus genomes, it can't be for a good cause." Storm continued.

"Why Faunus? We don't have like 'X-Genes' that gives us crazy powers." Ilia asked while hopping off a fruit. Faunus and mutant are different from humans, yes, but compared between the two, mutants are definitely much weirder, and more dangerous than any Faunus out there.

"He's a _scientist_. He might be just curious about Faunus physiology and see what makes you guys tick." Spidey replied.

"We are not lab rats!" Blake retorted.

"What if one of them is a rat? Would it be okay then?" Spidey quipped, earning Blake's annoyed growl.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Fall Tribe Village**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Mystic Ruins**

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the heroes to find the Fall Tribe Village in Frog Forest. An old fashion village made of sticks and bones. The human natives wearing cloth made of the fur of dead animals that they hunted in this vast jungle. When the heroes arrived, the village folk welcomed them as they recognize the X-Men members. They were kind enough to lead the group to the home of Elder Bray-Vik, tribe leader of the Fall Tribe and friend of the X-Men.

"Ah, if it isn't the X-Men. Welcome." The bearded, black-skinned old man with a walking stick speaks in an African-accent, welcoming Cyclops and his crew with open arms.

"It's been a long time, Elder. How are things holding up?" Cyclops asked, concerned about the Elder and his people of their experience of the sudden merging of worlds.

"Fine, fine. The Savage Land is still quite savage even with its new additions. Now what brings you and your new friends?" The Elder asked.

"We're looking for a madman called Mister Sinister. Do you know where he is?" Scott asked.

"Ah yes. I am aware. Creatures of both advanced and regressed evolution thrive here, but lately Mister Sinister and William Stryker bring abomination unnatural even to these lands," The Elder seems aware of Mr. Sinister's plot in this, "I have had my spies keeping a close eye on Sinister ever since we got wind of his presence. He is located deep in a cave at Mutate Marsh in the new 'Lost Jungle' zone down south. Be careful my friends, for he is working on something evil that will danger the land and my people."

"Worry yourself no longer, Elder. We are on the case." Storm assured him.

"Hehe! I'm looking forward to this!" Sonic smiled, ready to take down Sinister.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Savage Land, Lost Jungle Zone (also from Sonic Heroes)**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-STAGE 10: LOST JUNGLE**

"Follow my lead, guys!" Sonic grinds on a vine above a watery swamp in this vast jungle that's also from his world. He leads the team through the hazard swamp because of his previous venture through here, making their journey to find Mister Sinister much more tolerable.

"Hope you know where we're going!" Cyclops said to the hedgehog.

Spidey swings through the air to get a good shot of a giant alligator from far away jumping out of the swamp. Peter stares in utter amazement, "Oh my…You don't see that every day."

From Ruby's side, she also spots a giant alligator leap out from the swamp but more Grimm-like. "This place _sure_ is dangerous." She commented.

"Feels like the jungle is alive." Laura said. She takes a quick sniff of the air to see if they're going the right direction, "We should be close."

"I see it! There's the cave!" Sonic points to a spooky cave in the Mutate Mash, just as Elder Bray-Vik described. The united group head inside the cave to encounter some of Sinister's walking experiments guarding the place. Mutated swamp creatures that can walk, growl, and bite your head off.

"Sinister's experiments! We're in the right direction!" Scott said.

The heroes fight their way through the mutated creatures. Cable was shooting down mutate warriors when a giant black frog nearby suddenly croaked and summoned rain inside this cave. The rain caused the nearby giant fruit to drop and roll on top of the remaining mutates.

"Beaten by fruit? How pathetic." The time-traveling mutant mocked.

"C'mon!" Scott leaded.

 **BGM End**

 **Sinister's Evolution Facility**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST-Aquatic Base - Level 2**

Sinister's laboratory is deep within the cave. A loud boom follows after the heroes busted into the high-tech facility of the sinister scientist and begins to clear house. "Knock knock!" Spidey quipped, zipping in to punch one of Sinister's mutate monsters.

"This is Sinister's lab." Blake commented.

"Find and erase the mutant/faunus genome database! We're putting an end to Sinister's experiments!" Cyclops commanded. The X-Man leads the team through the facility, destroying everything in their path in search of Sinister. Sonic does some impressive spinning on the mutates. Storm hovers in the air and roasts her enemies with lightning blasts. Ilia flips over her enemies and throws her whip at a mutate brawler. She grabs its neck and electrifies it, slamming it hard to the floor.

While dispatching the mutates in her path, Ruby comes across a large sphere device that looks important. "What's this?" She asked as Cable runs up to her.

"A GeneMod Device. Best to blow it up. That'll put a damper in Sinister's plans." He instructed.

"Right!" Ruby slices the device multiple times until it blows up. With that done, she and Cable rejoins the others deeper in the facility. They come across some of Sinister's guards, the Reavers. A private military organization of cybernetically enhanced enforcers Sinister hired to guard his lab. Too bad they suck at their job as the heroes barrel right through them.

"Cyclops! I found a computer!" Spidey says as he swings over to a computer panel.

"Erase that data!" Scott ordered him to erase the mutant/faunus data the Purifiers collected for Sinister.

"Already done." Spidey replied, making short work of erasing all of the mutant/faunus data from Sinister's hands. During the process, he's also gained a little insight of Sinister's interest in the data. "Just learned something. According to the database, Sinister was particularly interested in mutants with energy-related powers." He informed the group.

"Why, and who?" Blake asked him.

"Doesn't say. How 'bout we ask Sinister himself?" Spidey suggested.

Blake nods and smiles in agreement. "Yeah. Let's go, people! Sinister's vile experiments must be stopped!" She then takes the lead of the team.

"Spoken like a true X-Man." Scott smiled, proud of the faunus X-Man.

 **BGM End**

One psychic blast from Silver and the doors to Mr. Sinister's private lab is knocked down. The whole team enters the circular lab to see the sinister scientist himself still working on his research without a care in the world, even though he knows his enemies are right behind him.

"Sinister!" Scott shouted.

Scott's voice was just enough for Sinister to calmly turn around and face his adversaries. "Ahhh, the X-Men. New specimen for my studies." He said.

"Your experiments on mutants and faunus ends today! We're taking you in!" Blake scowls, flaunting her right arm to the side as she does.

Everyone glares at Sinister, but Silver notices someone else sleeping inside a tube where Sinister was typing. "Guys, who's that?" The hedgehog points to the bald-headed black man wearing a yellow-and-black X-Man uniform stuck in the tube and a scar marked "M" over his right eye.

Cable instantly recognizes the man trapped inside, "My god! It's Bishop! He was his target!" He said, recognizing his fellow time-traveler. Lucas Bishop, a mutant from the future that can absorb any type of energy.

"We're freeing Bishop and getting out of here, but not before we defeat you, Sinister! Let's do this, X-Men!" Cyclops encourages his friends to each take a fighting pose as they get ready to take on the sinister Mr. Sinister.

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Battle with Death Queen**

The mad scientist smirks at his adversaries as he gets ready to do battle. "I'll play with you for a little while. Come, my creations!" He calls out and summons multiple tubes rising from the ground. Their hatches open and out comes clones of Colossus, Cyclops, and Wolverine. A small army of the strongest X-Men Sinister controls.

"These are clones alright. The Wolverines have the exact stench as the original." Spidey joked as he defeats one Wolverine clone.

"Focus on defeating as many as we can! Sinister must be stopped!" Storm strikes down lightning on top of some Cyclops and Colossus clones.

Peter webs up a Cyclops clone's visor before Sonic takes it down. The hedgehog plays around with the clones, back-flipping from a Colossus before it could grab him. He bounces off a wall and kicks it down on top of a Wolverine. "Keep 'em comin'! This is a good workout!" He grinned, elbowing another Cyclops.

X-23 doesn't hesitate stabbing three clones of her father and watches them tumble down, knowing this is for the best and an unwanted violation of the real Wolverine. "Who else wants some? You're all nothing compared to the real Wolverine!" She dashes towards more Wolverine clones. She dodges one's slashes and blocks another, then counters with ferocious slashes that puts them down for good.

Zwei runs under a Colossus clone, distracting it for Ruby to jump down and defeat it. She combos two more of the Colossus clones, leaping off the back of one and dive-kicks a Cyclops for her dog to sniff. "They seem to be slowing down." Ruby noticed less and less clones popping up, making their job easier.

Cyclops fires an optic blast at the mad scientist. Sinister smirks as he puts up a barrier blocking his attack. "Ha ha ha. You'll have to try better than that." He mocks the mutant.

"How 'bout this?!" Silver's in the air telekinetically throwing heavy objects that destroys Sinister's barrier. He backs away to fire energy blasts at the flying hedgehog. One of them hits Silver and knocks him off the air.

Cable distracts Sinister long enough for both Blake and Ilia to combo him to the air. Ilia immediately grabs him with her whip and tugs him down for Blake to two-kick combo away. Sinister stands up, holding onto his injured stomach, and smiles at the two faunus warriors. "You faunus are quite an interesting species. You appear to be a cross between man and animal. I sense a great deal of potential within you just waiting to be studied."

"Enough! Faunus are not guinea pigs for your experiments! We're living beings with free wills to decide our own fate, just like everyone else!" Blake retorted at the mad geneticist.

"Then you are of no use to me. I'll find other guinea pigs." Sinister fires a potent energy blast at the two faunus. Lucky for them, Cyclops stepped in and fired his own blast to counter Sinister's. The two beams seem evenly matched, neither one overtaking the other. Cyclops lets out a roar while Sinister simply chuckles as their powers grow stronger, still neither one letting up.

"Now, Blake!" Scott shouts at her to help with the struggle. Understanding what to do, Blake leaps over Cyclops towards Sinister. Sinister notices this and was able to fire another blast at the faunus. To his surprise and irony, it was a clone he just fired at, with the real one sweeping him off his feet and kicked him in the chest, giving Cyclops the edge to win the beam struggle, allowing the blast to hit Sinister and cause him to crash to his systems.

 **BGM End**

"So that's the potential of a faunus…How intriguing…" Sinister groans as he falls unconscious. With the system destroyed, Bishop is freed from his imprisonment and falls to the floor.

"Uggggh…" He groaned. Cable walks up and picks up the dude. "Cable…" He weakly recognized the metal-armed man.

"You've been gone for days. Hope you enjoyed your nap." Cable said.

"I would've if the beds were comfy…" Bishop weakly joked.

With Sinister defeated, his clones destroyed, and Bishop saved, the heroes can finally relax. Or so they thought before the self-destruct sequence was activated and the whole facility starts blowing up. "We need to get out of here!" Scott said, avoiding the falling debris.

"What about Mr. Sinister?" Sonic asked.

Sinister rubs his face as he regains consciousness, just in time for the heavy debris to fall on him and blow up, seemingly killing him. "Guess that answers that! We're outta here!" Scott said.

Everyone was able to run out of the Evolution Facility before it blew up with Mr. Sinister stuck inside. The heroes stare at the flaming wreckage of the facility with doubts of Sinister surviving extremely slim.

"That's it for him. Doubt he survived that." Cable said, thinking Sinister's gone for good.

"That was certainly a way to end." Sonic said.

"Why did he kidnap Bishop in the first place? Maybe to clone him?" Blake wondered.

"Whatever plans he had, it's gone in smoke." Cyclops believed. He puts a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder. "You did good, kid. The X-Men is glad to have you on the team."

"Blake nods with a smile, "Thank you. I'll help the X-Men keep fighting a good fight, for everyone's sake."

"We'll do our part too." Spider-Man said as a human who wants to continue supporting mutants and faunus, help them in any way he can.

"You bet!" Ruby happily said, striking a fist to the air.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Thank you, guys. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all there by my side." Blake smiled, eternally grateful to have friends like them.

"Group hug?" Spidey suggested with open arms.

"How 'bout after we're certain we can find a jet that'll take us home." Blake smiled as they walk out of the cave together.

"Better hurry. My arms are warm for a limited time only." Spidey joked, getting a genuine chuckle from his cat faunus friend, who he also sees as a sister.

* * *

 **Two hours later…Over at Doom's Castle**

Arthur Watts and a squadron of Doombots wait outside the castle. They seem to be expecting someone approaching, which is very likely the mysterious partner Watts was talking to earlier regarding a special "package". Finally, he spots a black jet flying towards the castle. It lands next to Watts and the Doombots.

"You took your sweet time." Watts said.

The hatch of the jet opens, prompting the Doombots to take aim at whoever it is about to walk down the steps. **"State your name, and purpose."** One of the robot guards requested.

"Tell your Highness, Nathaniel Essex is here, bearing gifts. Tell him, Mister Sinister will see him now." Mr. Sinister is revealed to have survived the destruction of his facility and meets up with Watts, giving him a handshake while also revealing he's the mystery partner to the Masters of Evil.

The two scientists walk into the throne room where the Masters of Evil waited patiently for Mr. Sinister. _"We heard you were dead."_ Doom said from his throne.

"I have complete control over my body at the cellular level, Dr. Doom. I'm not that easy to kill. Take note." Mr. Sinister replied.

"Good, 'cause that would've ruined everything," Eggman remarked, "Now, let's get down to business."

"Agreed. I will admit I had my doubts, but the plan worked," Sinister and the others look to see the Doombots carrying a capsule that contains the 'package' to the throne room. The united villains walk up to check on the package as Sinister continues talking, "The Purifiers, darlings that they are, unwittingly gathered the genetic data needed to pinpoint the right target for acquisition," The villains stare down at the capsule containing a person, a mutant that is remarkably similar to Bishop in every way locked in stasis, "Your enemies may have liberated the original, but we had plenty of time to craft a clone. An exact duplicate. For your needs, my friends, it's perfect. And best of all, your enemies will never know."

" _Well done, Mister Sinister. Well done."_ Doom said as he is now one step closer in their ultimate plan to rule all.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Spider-Man: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man at your service! What have you been up to these days, Kaine?**

 **Scarlet Spider: Been helping out Team JNPR and Team Rose on some missions. Our next one involves infiltrating an A.I.M. Weapons Facility.**

 **Jaune: Somehow A.I.M. got past security at Stark Industries and the Schnee Dust Company and stolen a lot of equipment from both sides. We're sent to take them down.**

 **Amy: Doesn't sound too hard. We got this.**

 **Spider-Man: Bet you guys do. Be careful, okay.**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Starktech and Schneedust on the Intelligencia**_

 **Nora: That guy's head looks like a mutated golf ball.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: That ends the Mutant/Faunus War. Our last mini arc for Volume 1 is two chapters involving taking down A.I.M. and HYDRA which I'll lazily refer to as the "A.I.M./HYDRA War". Next chapter will solely be focused on Scarlet Spider, Team JNPR, Team Rose and a few more as they infiltrate an A.I.M. facility and fight M.O.D.O.K. Hope you look forward to that. We're getting close, folks. The Exo War is approaching and I am doing my best to go all-out when we get there.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Which group of species do you personally like and/or find interesting? Mutants or Faunus? Why?**


	19. Vol 1 Issue 17: Starktech and Schneedust

_Vol 1 Issue 17: Starktech and Schneedust on the Intelligencia_

 **The Next Day…Over at Argus Emerald (Fused city of RWBY's Argus and Sonic's Emerald Town, the latter from the game** _ **Sonic Battle**_ **)**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Conversation**

Thanks to the X-Men and their allies, Mister Sinister was defeated and the mutants and faunus of the united world can rest easy. A day has passed since then. We now check things out at Argus Emerald. Argus Emerald is another city that was created from the merging of worlds. Argus was a port city of the Kingdom of Mistral, acting as a major trading center and one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant. It's San Francisco-style environment has fused with the palms trees and checkerboard rock faces of Emerald Town, a small town from Mobius.

Over at the Arc House, home of Saphron Arc and her family, Scarlet Spider relaxes alone on their rooftop. His back lies flat on the surface, staring to the quiet sky while trying to read one of Blake's books that was given to him.

He flips a page of _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ and seems somewhat interested in its contents. _'Why does Blake read this stuff? I mean, it's not bad, but could be better. A man with two souls, each fighting control over his body? Sounds like Peter whenever he's bonded with a symbiote. And don't we have a villain called Mister Hyde? What is it with people getting their villain names from books?'_ He thought to himself.

He continues reading until a baby suddenly crawled on his face, which happens to be Saphron's infant son, Adrian. "Aargh! Aracely! Get him off me!" Kaine shouts at Hummingbird for ruining his quiet time.

Aracely walks with Pyrrha and Jaune as the telepath girl picks up the baby to her arms. "Sorry, Kaine. You have to admit he's adorable." Aracely replied as Adrian gives the dark clone an innocent look.

"Yeah. So adorable I want to punch him to the street." Kaine said as he stands up.

"You seriously wouldn't hurt a baby, would you?" Pyrrha asked him. Kaine's response is unsheathing his right stinger, earning a double glare from both Pyrrha and the baby. "Really?" She asked.

"I am an honest person." Kaine replied, wouldn't hesitate to kill a baby if they annoy him just slightly.

"C'mon down. Lunch is almost ready." Jaune leads his friends back inside the house.

It's pretty packed inside the Arc House as the rest of Team JNPR hang around here with some of their interdimensional friends. Ren and Nora are chatting with Ms. Marvel and Big the Cat in the living room. Amy Rose helps Saphron's wife, Terra set up the table for lunch. Cream the Rabbit and her chao friend, Cheese, are in the kitchen with Saph making lunch. The only ones not really doing anything are Dark Pit and Blaze the Cat, both leaning on their own walls minding their own business.

Amy spots Kaine's group walking in, with baby Adrian wrapped in Hummingbird's arms. "Oh, it's baby Adrian. Let me see him." Amy runs up to Aracely. She was more than glad to hand the baby to the pink hedgehog and plays with him a bit. Once that was done, she walks him over to Blaze. "Blaze, how 'bout you hold him for a bit?"

"W-Wha…" The Sol Princess responded, feeling startled and nervous as she never held a baby before, "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"He won't bite. Won't you, little Adrian?" Amy makes baby talk with the baby, who responds with an understanding nod and was handed to Blaze, "Here."

"H-Hey!" Blaze retorted but it was too late. She now holds in her arms a cute human baby that seems to take a liking to her. The cat calms down with a sigh and smiles, quickly finding herself comfortable with the baby. "You aren't so bad." She said, using her fingers to carefully play with the baby.

Saph and Cream walk out of the kitchen with trays of sandwiches in their hands. "Pittoo. Scarlet. Want to help hand out the food?" Saph asked the clones in the house.

"Nope." Dark Pit plainly replied.

"Too exhausted to do anything." Kaine replied from the corner of the ceiling.

"Worth a shot." Saph smiled.

"Here you go, everyone. I helped make them." Cream sets down the food on the table for everyone to enjoy. Aracely's already snacking on six sandwiches per second, much to Cream's surprise.

"Thanks, Cream." Nora takes a huge bite from her sandwich.

"Hey, Big. Can you get me that extra chair over there?" Terra asked the big cat.

"Okay." Big walks up to the chair at the other side of the living room. With just one hand he lifts the chair and brings it to where Terra wants it.

"Thank you." Terra smiled, grateful for having a strong man, or cat in this case, with them.

"I'm with Scarlet. I'm exhausted. We've been pretty busy these past few days dealing with the escaped villains from the Breakout." Ren started a conversation before taking another bite from his sandwich. Since the massive Breakout on day one of the Convergence, Team JNPR and some of their friends have been traveling across the world battling supervillains that escaped from prison.

"The fights against Taskmaster, Sabretooth, and Mysterio were definitely no joke but I think we make a solid team." Ms. Marvel said as she takes a bite from her sandwich, "Wow, these are good."

"This must be how Ruby and the others feels like as Avengers." Jaune wondered, sitting on the couch.

"Your friend is an Avenger?" Ms. Marvel asked, unaware that one of her favorite heroes' secret identity, Scarlet Rose, is Ruby Rose.

Jaune immediately realizes what he just said and retorts, "NO! I actually meant another friend, Scarlet Rose, who reminds me of Ruby! I am just REALLY exhausted and mixed the two up!" He then nervously chuckled, hoping the newbie hero bought his lie.

"Oh really?!" Ms. Marvel retorted joyfully, accepting his pathetic lie that Kaine groans at from the corner.

"I do hope our next mission will be more worthwhile. I'm sure I've been called to this world to do better than stopping some escaped convicts." Blaze said, stilling holding Adrian in her arms. As she said, Blaze was called to Earth moments before the Convergence by the Sol Emeralds. Their reason is vague. But it would seem Blaze has a role here in this united world. Possibly to stop a great threat that'll affect her world too

"Hope it won't be too soon." Kaine remarked. And because Kaine shares Peter's terrible Parker Luck, Jaune receives a phone call from Deputy Director Maria Hill.

"Jinxed it." Pittoo responded to Kaine's earlier remark.

"Goddammit!"

"Ms. Hill, are we needed?" Jaune asked the deputy director of SHIELD.

' _Affirmative. The GUN Commander has an assignment and wants to share it with you personally. Bring your team to the Helicarrier pronto.'_ Hill informed the young heroes before signing off.

"Whoa! The GUN Commander?! On the Helicarrier?! We're actually getting something important!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise that his team been chosen for an important mission.

"We're actually going to visit the Helicarrier?! I've always wanted to go there!" Ms. Marvel said in utter excitement.

"Awesome. We should go right now. This might be serious." Amy recommended.

"As long as it doesn't take forever." Kaine said indifferently, having no other choice but to continue aiding his new allies for this dangerous mission.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Sky**

 **BGM-The Avengers (2012) OST-Helicarrier**

High in the sky is a Bullhead carrying Jaune's team to their destination. "Almost there, kids." Their pilot told them.

Hummingbird was the first to look out the window and squeal in amazement of what she's staring at, "That's really it! The Helicarrier!" Aracely said.

SHIELD's high-flying fortress, the Helicarrier flies over the Pacific Ocean. Dozens of jets are seen flying off the massive aircraft to help the people of the united world still suffering from the aftermath of the Convergence.

"So cool!" Jaune said in amazement as this is their first time visiting the Helicarrier.

"What an intriguing vessel." Blaze calmly commented.

"I am SO going to take pictures of this!" Ms. Marvel immediately takes out her cellphone to take pictures of air base.

"Hmph." Kaine scoffed from his seat, indifferent to everything exciting as usual.

The Bullhead safely lands on a landing pad and opens up the door for the young heroes. The team take some time to explore Helicarrier before they are taken to the bridge by a SHIELD agent, where they are greeted by GUN Commander with mismatching eyes of green and brown, Abraham Tower and Goddess of Nature, Viridi, who's also here for some reason.

"Is that guy playing Galaga?" Ms. Marvel spots a SHIELD agent playing a classic shooter while working.

 **BGM End**

"Nice of you all to join us. I'm Abraham Tower, Chief Commander of G.U.N." The GUN Commander greeted Jaune's team, "I'm sure you're all aware by now we've formed an alliance with SHIELD and the Atlesian Military to deal with the troubles plaguing the world. Thanks to heroes like you, we've managed to apprehend many of the super villains who escaped during the Breakout. Along the way, some of you have uncovered and thwarted some major-league villainous plots."

"We did?" Jaune looks confused as he doesn't recall thwarting any big villainous plot. That's really been thanks to the D-Avengers and the other superhero teams.

"Sssh!" Nora quickly shushed him up as Commander Tower continues talking.

"That means I think we can trust you with the actually important stuff that's on our plate right now." Tower said.

"Whatever you have for us, we'll get right on it." Jaune said, looking determined to take on any mission the commander has for them.

"That's what I want to hear. Listen up!" The Commander projects a holographic screen to show the team images of Starktech, ISO-Dust, and A.I.M. and begins to brief them on their mission. "We're not sure exactly how or when A.I.M. gained access to the secure servers at Stark Industries and the Schnee Dust Company. But that's a problem for tomorrow, because right now we need to deal with the army of mad scientists tinkering with weapon designs that do NOT belong to them."

"Iron Man and Weiss won't be happy to hear this." Pyrrha muttered, having a good feeling the armored superhero CEO of Stark Industries, and the Huntress heiress of the Schnee Dust Company will be pretty mad to hear A.I.M. stole some tech and Dust from them.

"The good news is that we've followed the electronic signature of the hacker back to an A.I.M. Weapons Facility at Mad Gear Zone, and we can put you at their front door with just a short flight. Once you're there, I need you to destroy any prototypes they've already built with the stolen Starktech and ISO-Dust, then upload a special computer virus that'll wipe all the stolen data off A.I.M.'s computer systems worldwide." The Commander hands Jaune a USB drive that, when injected to A.I.M.s mainframe, will shut them down.

"We won't let you down, sir. You can count on us." Amy said.

"We'll take care of A.I.M." Jaune said.

"Be careful. Intel says M.O.D.O.K. and Wizard are at the facility, calling themselves the Intelligencia." The Commander warned them, then gestures his arm to Viridi, "Miss Viridi here will be your support."

"I don't know WHY I'm helping you humans out, but I guess it's better than doing nothing." Viridi said, still not all buddy-buddy with humanity.

"Someone needs to be my wings." Pittoo joked.

"Hold on!" Nora stands between the holographic controls that flies the Helicarrier. She covers up her eye like she's Nick Fury and wonders something, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." The Commander replied.

"Sounds exhausting." Nora joked, walking back to her friends.

"No time to waste! Get going, and good luck!" Tower said, putting his trust in Jaune's team to put a stop to A.I.M. and their schemes.

* * *

 **En Route to Mad Gear Zone**

"Poke. Poke. Poke." Nora continuously pokes a cross-armed Scarlet Spider as their Quinjet flies them to A.I.M.'s secret base.

"Quit it!" Kaine smacks her finger away, getting sick of the poking.

"You are so pokable. I can't resist." Nora smiled. She goes back poking Kaine's cheek, but the second she does, his raging dark red aura heats up and burns her finger upon contact. Just a small burn mark though. Nothing too serious. "You're all sunshine and rainbows," She glares at Kaine, who doesn't care enough to even look at her, "What kind of Aura do you have? It's different. A little hot." She asked about Kaine's seemingly unique Aura.

"The Jackal injected a lot of the ISO-8 into my blood when I came back to life. It was so potent it even touched my soul, granting me new strength and powers." Kaine explained.

"So your Aura is now cosmic in nature because of the ISO-8?" Blaze believed Scarlet Spider has a unique 'Cosmic Aura' or "ISO-Aura" augmenting his spider powers.

"That sounds AWESOME!" Nora excitedly said.

"Don't forget dangerous." Ren added, knowing ISO-8 can be, at times, unstable and really powerful.

"A blessing and a curse." Kaine responded stoically.

' _HELLO! Can you people hear me?'_ Viridi starts to telepathically speak with the team of young heroes. _'You should be arriving at Mad Gear any moment now. Try not to die, though I doubt I'd care.'_

"Gee, how thoughtful." Amy said sarcastically.

 **Mad Gear Zone, A.I.M. Weapon Facility**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 OST-Mad Gear Zone (Act 1)**

The Quinjet lands at a safe zone outside of Mad Gear. Jaune leads his forces into the deadly, mechanical factory. A metallic plant once owned by Dr. Eggman surrounded by steam-poring pipes, cogs and gears, making this place the perfect facility for A.I.M. to construct new weapon prototypes using Starktech and ISO-Dust stolen from the Schnee Dust Company.

The team bust their way through the entrance and sound the alarms. "Intruders!" An A.I.M. scientist leads his squadron of other evil scientists and giant mechs against the heroes.

"Hummingbird! Cream! Stay close! Everyone, clear the area!" Jaune commands his team. Aracely and Cream do what their told and stay close to Jaune, doing what they can to help. Arc easily defeats two A.I.M. Engineers and Incinerators with his sword. When an Obliterator trooper approaches, he sticks his sword to his modified sheath to become a wider blade by extending the sharpened edges of the shield. The twohander packs enough force to knock the Obliterator to the leg of a giant A.I.M. Wreckbot before Big lifts up the giant mech and throws down on more enemies.

"Just like the training programs at Avengers Academy!" Pyrrha spin-slashes more A.I.M. soliders. A.I.M. sends some of Eggman's old badniks they found and rebuilt at the Mistral Champion. Badniks like Asteron, Shellcrackers, and the troublesome Slicers. Pyrrha scoffs with a cocky smile, using her magnetic Semblance to catch the boomerang claws of the Slicers in mid-air and throw them back destroying the badniks.

"Hold on! Did you just say 'Avengers Academy'?" Scarlet Spider asked Pyrrha as he knees an A.I.M. goon to the jaw.

"Yeah! All Huntsmen Academies were a part of it during the war against the Green Goblin!" Pyrrha replied, slicing down an A.I.M. Death Machine.

"Who was the Headmaster?" Kaine asked.

"Spider-Man."

Kaine was baffled when he heard his go-lucky, bad luck brother was the Headmaster for Avengers Academy, "Wha-Who's bright idea was to have THAT buffoon as Headmaster?! I'm surprised you people aren't dead!"

Pittoo slices and dices mounted turrets while Blaze roasts Badniks with her flames. "EMBIGGEN!" Ms. Marvel inflates her fist to smash a giant mech to the ground, which leaves herself open to a barrage of gunfire from more mad scientists. "Eeek!" She shrieked, dodging the energy bullets.

"AYAYAYAYAAAAAH!" From the air comes down Nora, holding onto her upgraded Magnhild. The hammer and herself glows an otherworldly pink flame crackling with pink electricity, possibly because of some electrifying ISO-8, as she smashes her weapon on the crowd of scientists, forming a crater upon impact that scatters her enemies to sunder.

"Thanks! That hammer is awesome!" Ms. Marvel said to Nora.

"Upgraded with Carbonadium and the ISO-8, with a bit of some Vibranium I found." Nora told her.

"Carbonadium?" Ms. Marvel questioned the rare metal.

"It's like Adamantium 0.5. Stronger than steel, and more flexible than Adamantium. It's as strong as Thor's hammer!" Nora answered, twirling her new hammer in the air.

"How did you get your hands on the Vibranium?!" Scarlet Spider asked, zipping through more gunfire.

"It's a long story." Ren replied, using his upgraded, ISO-enhanced StormFlower to give his bullets extra oomph to shoot down more scientists and Badniks.

Amy swings her own hammer, the Piko Piko Hammer, on more Badniks. Once they were dealt with, she runs up and wrecks the remaining A.I.M. minions in the area. "Clear! Now where to?" She asked the team.

' _The prototypes and Dust are spread throughout the facility. I recommend you split up to cover more ground.'_ Viridi recommended.

"Pyrrha, Nora, Ms. Marvel, Pittoo, Cream. With me. Everyone else, follow Amy." Jaune ordered. The group splits into two sub-units: Team Arc consisting of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ms. Marvel, Nora, Pittoo and Cream. Team Rose consists of Amy, Scarlet Spider, Big, Ren, Hummingbird, and Blaze. Both teams split up and follow their own path in this wacky factory.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Team Arc…**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 OST-Mad Gear Zone (Act 2)**

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ms. Marvel tries to balance herself on the giant cogs as Team Arc explore more of Mad Gear Zone. "How does Sonic travel here? It's like this place was built for him." She commented on the weird factory of cogs.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group fights more A.I.M. scientists. During the scuffle, they located some Starktech prototypes powered by ISO-Dust stolen from the Schnee Company. With a few swing from their weapons, they destroyed them.

"You're fighting style has improved greatly." Pyrrha complimented her leader's impressive increase in skill while taking down a few A.I.M. scientists.

Jaune shield bashes an A.I.M. scientist down, "Training with Captain America would do that. He even helped me unlock my Semblance." He said, blocking a laser blast and then side-stepped to the right to counterattack.

"What would that be, Jaune?" Cream asked while flying in the air with her ears.

"Basically lets me amplify another person's Aura." Jaune answered, striking down more A.I.M. scientists.

' _To make up for their pathetic defense.'_ Viridi insulted.

"Pfft. Lame." Pittoo also insulted Jaune's special ability while kicking a Slicer.

Jaune wished he had time to feel offended but doesn't. Out of nowhere, a small white disk was flinged to his chest. Before he noticed, the blond leader found himself hovering uncontrollably in mid-air.

"How did you do that? Is it because of your 'Semblance'?" Ms. Marvel asked him.

"This isn't me!" Jaune shouted, trying to keep his balance in the air.

"Are you children lost?" A smirking man in a purple battle-suit hovers down to meet Team Arc.

' _Looks like you guys found the Wizard.'_ Viridi and the others found themselves confronting the evil super-genius of the Intelligencia.

"He doesn't dress like a wizard." Nora insulted.

"HAH!" The Wizard fires energy blasts at the remaining heroes. Pyrrha uses Akouo to block the attack, twirling herself towards the mad scientist for some blows from her Milo Xiphos. Wizard sees this and activates a force-field from his gloves to block Ms. Nikos's blade.

"We're taking you in!" Pyrrha glared, locking her blade to his shields.

"It doesn't take a genius to know you don't have a chance!" Wizard taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Pyrrha smirks. She bounces off his force-field to allow Nora to hammer his shields to pieces. Pittoo leaps over the villain and fires multiple arrow shots from mid-air. Wizard destroys them with energy blasts but didn't notice the elongated fist coming from Ms. Marvel that knocked him away.

"Can someone get me down?!" Jaune shouted, still stuck in mid-air because of Wizard's anti-gravity disc. Pittoo shot an arrow at the disc, freeing Jaune but not caring he falls down painfully.

"Are you okay?" Cream asked the injured leader.

"Ow…"

Wizard grunts to say he's not done yet. After Cream commanded Cheese to attack him, the madman spins in place and fires more energy blasts that hits the heroes. While they're stung, he throws multiple anti-gravity discs at them, trapping them all in mid-air.

"OH COME ON!" Jaune shouted as he was just free from being stuck in the air.

"Now you will bow before my genius!" Wizard grinned.

"How can we bow if we're stuck in mid-air?" Nora quipped. Concentrating on her Semblance, Pyrrha was able to lift the discs off their chests thus freeing them.

"Impossible! How did you-AAAARGH!" Wizard was shot in the chest by an arrow from Pittoo, disabling his armor just long enough for Jaune to deliver the final blow with a downward strike.

"Did it! Good job, everyone!" Jaune complimented his team.

"After we did all the work while you were playing in the air." Pittoo insulted the blond-haired Huntsman.

"I hope Amy and the others are alright." Cream said, a little worried about the others.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said, too worried.

"They'll be fine. Let's continue destroying more prototypes in this area." Pyrrha assured the rabbit as they go off to destroy more prototypes.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Team Rose…**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 OST-Metal Gear Zone (Act 3)**

In another sector of the facility, Amy pounds an A.I.M. Engineer to a wall, "How did you like that? How's it coming everyone?"

Ren breaks the remaining prototypes he spotted, "That seems to be it here."

"Great!" Amy smiled. She glances around to see the rest of her teammates are around except for one person. "Hey. Where's Scarlet Spider?" She asked.

With her telepathic powers, Hummingbird detects Scarlet approaching them, along with another. "Over there!" She points to Kaine being thrown through a hole of one of the giant clogs but was able to land perfectly in front of his friends.

"Scarlet, what happened?" Amy asked where he was all this time.

"Got ambushed, by that freak." Scarlet and the others turn to see a man drop down to meet the young heroes. He appears to have golden-colored eyes wearing a white sleeveless jacket. He also appears to be a scorpion faunus, judging from the stringer protruding from his back.

"Look at that. The gang's _all_ here." The scorpion man said, sounding a little crazy.

"You don't look like a genius, so you're probably not working in the Intelligencia," Amy insulted, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tyrian, and I'm smart enough to be working with the right people." Tyrian creepily grinned.

"Let me guess: the Masters of Evil? Only idiots would be working for them." Kaine insulted stoically.

"Like you did?" Tyrian replied, which gets Kaine to slightly growl at him. "I know a bit about you, Scarlet Spider. I've been looking _everywhere_ for you. One does not leave Her Grace and her allies without a proper farewell gift. Want me to give it to you?" He shows off his stinger to Team Rose.

Kaine pops out his stingers, "Give it to me. I'll return it in pieces…" Then, using one of the abilities of his Semblance, teleports right behind Tyrian with a menacing demeanor that the shocked faunus doesn't notice, "Starting with your head." He throws a stinger at Tyrian's head. The shocked faunus just barely dodges his attack and even blocked a quick punch that packed enough force to skid him backwards. Kaine zips in and assaults Tyrian, who gets his wrist blades ready for some fun.

"This should be fun." He grinned, again creepily. The two trade blows with each other, neither one getting the advantage.

"Your more pathetic than that other Scorpion." Kaine referenced Mac Gargan as he punches Tyrian in the face.

Tyrian recoils and cuts a part of Kaine's costume, making him bleed a bit, "I think I'm doing pretty good." Scarlet does a quick web slingshot for a double-kick, but Tyrian easily ducked under it and missed.

"Scarlet, how can I help?" Aracely asked her champion.

"Mess with his mind!" Kaine answered, sounding very annoyed.

"Okay!" Aracely uses her strange telepathic powers on Tyrian's mind, successfully stunning him for Amy to smack him over to a large cog. The hedgehog runs up for another chance to pound him, but Tyrian recovered and grabbed her hammer in time.

"Not today!" The madman kicked Amy and her hammer out of his sight. Ren tries to shoot him but the faunus is just too fast for him. Tyrian dashes towards Ren and slid under his shots and his legs, knocking him face-flat on the floor.

"Take this!" Blaze was able to flame kick him to Big. The other cat grabs him with his giant arms and holds onto him as he struggles to break free from the strong cat.

"It's not nice to hurt my friends!" Big told him.

"Oh yeah, you big kitten?" Tyrian stabs Big with a wrist blade, freeing himself. Before he could do anything else, a webline grabs his face and hurls him to Kaine's fist.

"Had enough, punk?" Scarlet taunted.

Judging from his eerie chuckle, it doesn't look like Tyrian's done yet, "Why? The fun's only getting started. You don't have what it takes to beat me."

"Stay right there." Kaine said and web zips towards the crazed faunus. This is what Tyrian needed. In a split second, his eyes turn dark purple and throws his tail at Kaine, stabbing him in the chest while injecting his poisonous venom to his body.

"Gah!" Kaine falls on his knees as the poison starts to kill him, all while Tyrian cackles madly.

"How do you like my poison, Scarlet Spider? In just a few short moments, you'll be squashed from the inside out." Tyrian said, grinning madly.

"Buddy…You just made a _grave_ mistake." Through his will, Kaine slowly stands on his two feet as his ISO-Aura envelops his body, eradicating the poison in his systems.

"What?! How?!" Tyrian asked, shocked Kaine survived his poison.

"My blood's already poisoned. The only thing you accomplished was _pissing me off_." He said with absolute menace. He teleports around Tyrian to give him a brutal beatdown from all sides, slamming his face to the ground before picking him up by the hair and punching him so hard in the face he was sent flying while a tooth fell out.

"Agh! Wasn't expecting this…" Tyrian slowly stands up on his feet, still having the strength to grin, "Good thing I bought extra insurance." He takes out the Y-Drill ISO-8 and C-Laser ISO-8 Crystals he was given from Watts before he left.

"What kind of ISO-8 are those?" Ren asked.

"Don't know. But it feels…alien." Kaine replied, judging from what his ISO-Aura sensed, not knowing these ISO-8 contain the powers of the Wisps.

Tyrian chuckles as he absorbs the power of his cosmic crystals. Their power has transformed his stinger to a yellow drill and uses it to burrow under the metal floor. "Too afraid to face us head-on?" Kaine taunted. The gang feel a rumble from below, prompting them to jump away from the rising mad faunus. He then transforms his tail to fire cyan laser blasts. He targets Hummingbird, who levitates as she tries to avoid his shots.

"You kids can't beat me! I've killed a TON of Huntsmen without batting an eye!" Tyrian boasted. A split second later however, his grinning face turns to a state of shock when a fire fist from Scarlet hits his chest.

"You're not facing a Huntsman. I've fought Inheritors who've killed gods! You're underwhelming!" Kaine throws a heavy flaming punch that sends Tyrian away once more. He regained his balance and snarls, giving back his drill tail and swings it. The heroes jumped over it and Kaine counters with a web strike down to the face, then allows Amy to smack him across. Tyrian is forced to shield himself from Ren's rapid-fire bullets before Blaze shows up and unleashes her flames on him. Tyrian counters with a tail laser that starts to become too much for the Sol Princess. So, Blaze spins out of the blast and throws a fireball on his tail, burning it and its enhancements.

"My tail!" Tyrian exclaimed.

"Let me help you." Kaine drops down and slices the tail off his back. "That better?"

"You bastard!" Tyrian roars. He runs up to throw a punch at Scarlet, but the serious spider easily catches it and crushes his fist, causing him to exclaim in pain.

"You come after me again, and you'll lose more than just a tail." Kaine threatened. He knocks Tyrian out and webs him into a cocoon. "Big. How's your throwing arm?" He asked.

"Pretty good." Big simply answered.

"Send him flying, all the way to Australia." Scarlet throws the wrapped-up faunus to Big.

"Okay." Big accepts.

"Is Australia still a thing?" Aracely wondered.

With his amazing strength, Big throws Tyrian so far across Mad Gear Zone he immediately disappears from sight, never to bother them again. "Good work, everyone. Looks like we're done here. Now let's meet up with the others. They should be done as well." Amy said to her team.

' _They are. They're closing in on M.O.D.O.K.'s Control Room.'_ Viridi informed them that Team Arc are approaching M.O.D.O.K.'s location.

"Let's go catch up!" Ren said, joining his friends to find the others and M.O.D.O.K.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Outside M.O.D.O.K.'s Control Room**

Team Arc finished fighting their way through a swarm of A.I.M. scientists as they finally arrived outside M.O.D.O.K.'s control room. They waited not long for Team Rose to arrive, reuniting the whole group.

"Guys!" Amy shouted as everyone's together again.

"Good. We're all here." Jaune said.

"M.O.D.O.K.'s hiding inside this room." Pyrrha points to the big door that leads to big head's main laboratory.

"Let's get this over with." Scarlet folds his arms.

 **BGM-Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST-Theme of M.O.D.O.K.**

With a war-cry from Nora, she smashes the door opens that gets them face-to-face with the head honcho of A.I.M. in its entirety, M.O.D.O.K., who was in the middle of his work when Team JNPR and their allies confronted him.

' _Wait. Stop. Is that really M.O.D.O.K.?'_ Viridi asked as this is her first time seeing the big-headed villain on his hover-chair and was a bit caught off-guard of how ugly he is.

"I think so. That, uh…is a very big head." Blaze commented, also shocked of M.O.D.O.K.'s appearance.

"He's much uglier in person." Ms. Marvel said.

"Who dares interrupt M.O.D.O.K.?! I am the ultimate inhuman machine interface! I am designed only for conquest!" M.O.D.O.K. said, hovering in the air.

"Whatever you say, freakshow." Nora quipped with folded, uncaring arms.

"BE SILENT!" M.O.D.O.K. loudly retorted.

' _Like a human Cragalanche on an infant's body.'_ Viridi insulted.

Infuriated from all the mocking, MODOK fires a beam of pure telepathic energy that scatters the heroes throughout the lab. Those with projectile attacks fire on the big head. MODOK grins, easily flying away from their useless attacks.

"Ms. Marvel! Scarlet! Try to keep him in place!" Jaune ordered.

"C'mere, you giant pimple!" Ms. Marvel inflates her hands to giant size and reaches for MODOK but he keeps escaping her grasp. "Can't you stay still? I'm trying to grab you!"

MODOK stays in the air for Scarlet Spider to zip in and kick him in that large face of his. The no nonsense spider lands down to web up MODOK, keeping him still in mid-air. Nora and Amy run up the thick webbing to double hammer MODOK. The A.I.M. leader growls and fires another telepathic beam on the hammer girls, blasting them through heavy equipment. As he's busy blocking Ren and Pyrrha's bullets, Dark Pit dashes forward with his Electroshock Arm and smacks MODOK. He counters with a battering ram, using himself to ram right on Pittoo, Ren, and Pyrrha. Blaze and Jaune was able to land a hit before they were knocked away by MODOK as well.

"Do it, Big!" Amy said. She and Cream stand on Big's shoulders as the fisherman takes out his fishing rod. He uses it to knock his teammates baseball-style with enough force they turn into destructive fireballs that damages MODOK.

"Insignificant creatures!" MODOK taunted. Big head notices Aracely trying to use her telepathic powers on him, so he returns the favor by unleashing a large telepathic shockwave that knocks Aracely to the ground. "You are an unusual human. You possess abnormal telepathic potential and you reek of magic. Too bad magic is nothing compared to the genius that is MODOK!" He boasted, but also taking note of Aracely's mysterious power.

"Let's see how smart you'll be after I smash that giant head!" Ms. Marvel lets loose a barrage of stretchy punches that pummels MODOK pinned to the wall. This gives Scarlet enough time to teleport on top of his head and smashes red crystal on his forehead that allows him to project his telepathic beams.

"Fool! What have you done?!" MODOK shouted, but Kaine doesn't care. He kicks him as he screams towards a sinister-sounding chuckle coming from Nora, who lifts his electrified hammer in the air as MODOK comes closer to her. "I really think this's gonna hurt!" He said in fear. And with a powerful slam, Nora hammers MODOK to his defeat, never to be a bother again.

 **BGM End**

"Finally. Thought he never shut up." Pittoo said, glad the battle is over.

"Criminal mastermind my butt." Nora quipped.

"Now let's find a computer and upload that virus." Jaune walks up to an A.I.M. holo-computer to upload the Starktech-Schneedust Disrupter Virus into their systems. After a few seconds, the virus upload was complete and they watch all the data being erased from A.I.M.'s database.

' _Virus upload complete.'_ Viridi said.

Jaune gets a call from the GUN Commander and answers to hear what he has to say, _'Good work, team. Hopefully this'll teach Stark and Schnee to upgrade their security. But we ain't done.'_

"We aren't? What else there is?" Jaune asked.

' _The program we stuck into A.I.M.'s systems wasn't just a virus. It also told us exactly how they got past Stark and Schnee's firewalls. Apparently, Madame HYDRA herself gave M.O.D.O.K. some kind of extremely advanced security bypass device. In exchange, A.I.M. agreed to build HYDRA an army of ISO-Dust enhanced, Hulkbuster-level battlesuits based on Stark's armor designs.'_

"That could be a problem." Ms. Marvel remarked.

' _To be honest, me and the other commanders are sick and tired of just following their little schemes around this planet. So this time, we're going directly to the source.'_ Tower said, fed up stopping all the small plots of HYDRA's, so now he plans on doing something extreme.

"You don't mean…" Amy guessed, having a feeling what he's going to say.

' _That's right. Hurry back to the Helicarrier, team. We're going to launch a full-scale assault on HYDRA's main headquarters. It's time we cut off their head for good.'_ Commander Tower declared war on HYDRA and hangs up the call.

"We do make a pretty good team. We should make our own superhero team!" Nora excitedly proposed.

"Noooo!" Scarlet Spider stoically responded, thinking that's a horrible idea, but Nora ignores him.

"What should we call ourselves?" She repeatedly tapped her muzzle.

"How 'bout the Champions?" Ms. Marvel suggested.

"Champions? I like it! Champions it is!" Nora said.

"Awesome! I'm on my very first superhero team!" Hummingbird happily flies through the air.

"I'm the team leader for it, right?" Jaune asked.

"You bet. No one's a better leader than you." Pyrrha smiled, making Jaune blush and smile too.

"If we're officially a team, I'll be the first to quit." Kaine said, quitting on the spot as he is in no mood to join any superhero team. One, because he sees himself as a monster and doesn't want to get involved with others. And two, he already has his hands full as a partner of Hummingbird, who is so annoyingly cheerful and friendly he doesn't want to continuously hang out with someone like Nora, who is also annoyingly cheerful and friendly.

"C'mon, Scarlet. You have to admit we make a pretty awesome team." Amy smiled.

"Hmph. Let's go finish off HYDRA and I might reconsider. Don't bet it though." Scarlet Spider and the newly-formed Champions walk out of the A.I.M. facility, ready to fly back to the Helicarrier to join a massive assault on HYDRA.

* * *

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Character Select**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! HYDRA has been causing us** _ **a lot**_ **of trouble since the Convergence! Time for a little payback, doncha think?**

 **Weiss: Oooh yeah! How DARE those guys steal my company's Dusts without us knowing!**

 **Iron Man: Don't forget my armor specs!**

 **Spider-Man: That's why we're here, aren't we? We're gonna take down HYDRA, hopefully for good!**

 **Ruby: Together, everyone! Let's go!**

 **Next time in D-Avengers: Exo War:**

 _ **Smash Hydra!**_

 **Sonic: Watch out, snakelovers! Here we come, full speed!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next is the final chapter of Volume 1, folks! The newly-formed Champions, D-Avengers, Freedom Fighters, and some Avengers will be coming together to put a stop to HYDRA at their main base. Look forward to it.**

 **Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite military commander: Nick Fury, James Ironwood, or the GUN Commander?**


	20. Vol 1 Finale: Smash HYDRA!

_Vol 1 Finale: Smash HYDRA!_

 **Note: Iron Man's current Armor is the Iron Man Armor Mark 50, or the Infinity War Armor, from the movie,** _ **Avengers Infinity War**_ **. Mandarin's armor is based off the one from the TV show,** _ **Iron Man Armored Adventures**_ **.**

* * *

 **SHIELD Helicarrier**

Viridi stands in the evening, cold night at the landing port of the Helicarrier, waiting for the newly-formed Champions to return. Their Quinjet arrives and lands in place. Moments later, Jaune's team of interdimensional heroes walk out to meet with the nature goddess.

"Welcome back. Happy to see you guys again." Viridi said.

"No you aren't." Scarlet Spider replied.

The goddess giggles, "Yeah, you're right."

"Is Commander Tower waiting for us?" Jaune asked her.

"Along with Fury and Ironwood. We're gonna need all hands on deck if we want to take down HYDRA." Viridi replied.

"Right. Let's go." Jaune takes a few steps forward before he was cut off by Viridi's staff, "Huh?"

"Not yet, blondie. We're still waiting for a few people to show up." Viridi told him.

"Really? Who?" Jaune asked.

The sound of fliers enters the Champions' ears, where the group turns around to see two other Quinjets making a landing: Both with the Avengers Insignia but only one of them has a familiar blue hedgehog standing on top of it.

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

Amy gasps in joy when she instantly recognized her favorite hero," Sonic!"

Sonic lands on the floor just as the Quinjet he was on opens for the rest of the D-Avengers to walk out. From the other Quinjet comes out a few Avengers: The armored Avenger, Iron Man, rocking a new red-and-gold nanotech armor that can pretty much build anything. The Master Archer, Hawkeye. High-Winged Flyer, Falcon. And the First Avenger, Captain America. Along with them are the Freedom Fighters: Princess Tactician, Sally Acorn. Muscular mechanic, Rotor the Walrus. Master swordsman, Antoine D'Coolette, and his cyborg butt-kicking wife, Bunnie Rabbot.

All these hero teams from the three dimensions come together and meet up with the Champions and Viridi. "What's up, guys!" Spider-Man waved to Jaune and his team.

"Spider-Man! Captain America!" Ms. Marvel exclaimed in surprise and joy.

"Hmph, it's you guys, huh…" Kaine said, shaking his head with a scary face as these are the last people he wants to work with.

"Oh, don't make such a scary face," Spidey playfully remarked, "Heard from Fury you guys are gonna take on HYDRA. Called us in to help out. We'll be going to HYDRA Island from here."

"HYDRA Island…?" Jaune wondered what that place is like.

"It used to be the Island of Vytal. Now it's HYDRA's artic base," Ruby explained, "Those guys have been causing us a lot of trouble since our worlds merged. It's time we shut them down." She said with a determined look.

"It'll be fun helping out each other." Peter said.

"I'm not doing this to _exactly_ help you…" Kaine replied dryly as his brother runs up to him.

"Come on, don't be so tough. How about a little friendly competition?" Spidey suggested with a thumbs up.

Kaine crosses his arms and turns around, coldly replies with, "I'm not interested."

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Way to the Ark**

"Heroes!" Deputy Director Maria Hill walks out and approaches the unified heroes on the Helicarrier. "Thank you all for coming! We have just arrived at our destination! The commanders would want to see you now! Hurry up and head inside for a briefing!"

Sonic gives out a cocky chuckle, "Ah yeah! Looks like the party's getting started! Time to rock and roll!"

"You up for this, Scarlet?" Spider-Man asked his brother before running off. Kaine scoffs and follows the unified heroes for a briefing before the Battle on HYDRA Island.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Briefing Room**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-GUN Mobile**

"This is war." Nick Fury said. He stands with the other two commanders of the United Military Force, James Ironwood and Abraham Tower, as they begin briefing the unified heroes on their mission to stop HYDRA and save the world. "Our targets tonight are HYDRA and the Mandarin," Fury puts up images of a huge army of HYDRA soliders and the Mandarin, current leader of HYDRA, on screen as he talks, "We know they are behind the tech theft from Stark Industries and the stolen ISO-Dust from the Schnee Company."

Sonic moves an eye of concern to Weiss and Iron Man, both who look really piss off their company's been robbed without them aware until now. Though it's hard to tell in Iron Man's case since he's wearing his helmet.

Fury switches the screen to show a unified army of SHIELD agents, GUN soliders, and Atlas troops along with their mechs already fighting on HYDRA Island. "I've authorized an Omega-Level strike against their primary base of operations, HYDRA Island. Troops of our best agents are taking the HYDRA front lines out as we speak. But that's just to clear a path for you. We need you're "A" game. We need you to pull HYDRA down around the Mandarin's ears. This is it. This is _everything_. Tonight we put a stop to HYDRA, once and for all!" And with those words, the unified heroes are ready to tear through HYDRA Island, destroy their Hulkbusters, and defeat the Mandarin for the good of the united world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **HYDRA Island (former the Island of Vytal from Remnant, fused with Twinkle Snow Zone and Bullet Station Zone from Mobius)**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Mortar Canyon**

The Island of Vytal used to be the small island where the four kingdoms of Remnant negotiated and declared peace after the Great War. It was also recently a base for the Green Goblin during his takeover over reality. Now it's HYDRA's turn to takeover. They have set up a large artic base that envelops the whole island, which has been fused with the winter-wonderland, Twinkle Snow Zone, and the rail canyon base that is Bullet Station Zone.

The United Military's forces have already engaged with the enemy on their home turf. The whole island has become a warzone. HYDRA's already gotten the military on the ropes with their giant mechs, especially the Hulkbuster variety thanks to partnership with A.I.M.

Barbara Morse, aka SHIELD agent Mockingbird, was almost killed by one of the giant robots if help didn't pierce right through it. **"Impressive, huh?"** Iron Man flies through the air and attacks more HYDRA goons off the snow. **"Let's kick it up a notch and have some fun, people!"** He said.

Iron Man hovers in the air as more help arrives in the form of the unified heroes sky-diving to the battlefield. "Let's show them what we can do!" Captain America says to his fellow sky-divers.

"All teams! Make some space!" Sally commands the heroes.

HYDRA fires a hefty barrage of missiles to the sky-divers. The heroes perform a variety of tricks to either dodge or deflect their attacks without a scratch.

"How 'bout THIS!" Knuckles works with Yang to slam dunk Sonic and Tails as destructive fireballs to make an explosive entrance for the others. Sonic shows off his cocky grin and boosts forward. Accompanied by Tails, Falcon, and the Pits, the team blazes through the competition.

Sonic jumps up to catch Falcon's hand. "Catch this!" Falcon shouts, throwing Sonic like a bowling ball towards a squadron of HYDRA soliders.

Swordmasters like Antoine and Lucina cut through enemy defensives. Shooters like Axl and Ren destroys the missiles launched on them. Rotor and Ms. Marvel destroys a HYDRA solider piloting a walking mech with ease. Behind them, Ruby zigzags her Semblance on all enemies within her vicinity, passing by other heroes like Hawkeye, Bunnie, and Jaune fighting. The silver-eyed warrior bounces off a brawler HYDRA solider before Amy defeated him while morphing her scythe to sniper mode. In the air, she spots multiple snipers. Using some fire ISO-Dust, she snipes the snipers from their hiding spot, causing a minor explosion in the process.

"Can't hide from me!" Ruby said.

A few HYDRA soliders are overwhelmed from Weiss's usage of her glyphs. The heiress bounces off of them, thrusting her rapier forward and rushes through her enemies before they could blink. She summons another glyph, this time for Sally. The Acorn Princess bounces up and strikes down on two HYDRA soliders using her wrist energy blades. Before more soliders could swarm them, a spinning vibranium shield smacks them all in the face before it flies back to Captain America's hand.

"Give it to them!" Captain America orders some young heroes like Blake and Blaze.

"Yes, sir!" Blake responded. Big lifts up his fellow cats and throws them at more HYDRA soliders to kick in the face. Hummingbird and Cream fly through the air to watch a grinning Nora spins her hammer on a walking mech, smacking it very far to a nearby mountain. With one arm, Scarlet Spider throws Pyrrha at more enemies. Through the air, the redhead blasts and strikes down her foes. She bounces off another in the crowd back to Scarlet, who quickly zipped in and grabbed her so they could double-team the squad easily.

"Give up now and save on an 100% butt-whopping!" Spider-Man swings over the bullet fire with Palutena. The light goddess summons spheres of light the webhead stylishly rains down before surrounding himself in an explosive web sphere Palutena smacks it down with her staff, causing an explosion of webbing that webs up the morons caught in the explosion.

"Is that all? I was hoping more of a fight!" Spidey cockily asked.

"This is FAR from over," Sally replied, "More will be coming their way if we don't disable their security and those cannons!"

"Your team's got that covered! I'll lead a team to the armory and destroy those Hulkbusters!" Cap said.

" **Leaving my group for some alone time with Mandarin!"** Iron Man said.

"Let's move, people! We don't have all day!" Cap makes a gesture with his hand and gets everyone moving throughout the base with their own assignments.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Sally's Team…**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Network Terminal**

Sally leads a large portion of the heroes that are too many to list to the security facility to shut it down for more military soliders to help with the fight. Most of the group utilizes grind rails to reach their objective, switching from rail to rail to avoid the armored trains. Along the way, the giant HYDRA cannons on the icy mountains are blowing up any enemy ship that drops on radar.

"Falcon! Take your fliers to destroy those cannons!" Sally ordered the winged Avenger.

"Got it!" Falcon complies, leading the Pits, Palutena, and Bunnie to the cannons.

"Don't get in my way!" Dark Pit rudely told his counterpart.

"Don't get in MY way!" Pit retorted.

The cannons immediately take fire on the fliers the moment they appeared on radar. Everyone swerves away from the large cannonballs aimed at them and begin their counterattack. Falcon flies around one while avoiding its fire, launching hard-light talons that disables the cannons. The Pits uses their own type of cannons to blow up a few more on their own. Bunnie blasts two with her lasers while Palutena blows up one with a Mega Laser.

"Most of the cannons are destroyed. Did you guys disable the security system?" Falcon asked Sally while flying away from another cannon shot.

* * *

 **Inside Security Facility**

"Not yet! Kinda have our hands full!" Sally replies, jumping away from one of the three green-colored Hulkbusters HYDRA has protecting the computer room along with an army of HYDRA soliders. "We need to get to that computer!"

"Cover me!" Tails said as he plans to disable the security.

"Copy that!" Nora runs up and smacks her charged-up hammer on a Hulkbuster. The look on her face when she notices the walking mech didn't budge at all from the full force of her attack. She gets slammed to the ground and growls, "These things are tough!"

"What did you expect? They're designed to take on the Hulk!" Yang replies, working with Rotor to assault a Hulkbuster and barely make a dent.

"Which never works, as evident!" Hawkeye fires an explosive arrow at a specific weakspot on a Hulkbuster's arm, blowing it apart. "See? A toddler could beat these things!" He joked.

"I don't think so, Mr. Hawkeye!" Cream remarks, flying away from another Hulkbuster's repulsors.

Axl, Ren, and Blake blast their bullets on one Hulkbuster. Blaze, Big, and Lucina leap away from another's missile barrage. As Scarlet Spider stabs one's helmet and tries to pry it open, Tails and Sally were able to make it to the computer, but a couple more HYDRA soliders blocked them. The two Freedom Fighters prepared to fight but it seemed unneeded after Hummingbird telepathically scared the soliders away from the computer.

"Good job, Hummingbird! Do your thing, Tails!" Sally said to the genius fox.

It only took less than 15 seconds before Tails disable HYDRA Island's entire security. With the defensives down, it made it easier for more military forces to enter the battlefield for round two.

Sally touches her ear comm to talk to Captain America, "Captain! Security's down! How's it going at the armory?"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Captain America's Team…**

 **HYDRA Island, Hulkbuster Armory**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Bullet Station**

Standing on a moving train acting as an on-rails armory, filled with inactive Hulkbusters, Captain America blocked a sword strike with his unbreakable shield. "Was almost done until trouble showed up!" He replied to Sally before leaping back from another strike from the lovely Madame HYDRA. He is quickly rejoined with Knuckles, Ms. Marvel, Pyrrha, and Antoine so they could assist him taking on Viper.

"End of the line, Viper! Make this easier on yourself!" Steve warned the deadly Madame.

"You cannot hope to stop me, Rogers!" Viper said, soon joined by more of her men.

"Maybe not alone he can't!" Pyrrha remarked, flaunting her blade to her side.

"Let's make this quick, team!" Cap commanded.

"Lead the way, Captain!" Antoine said.

"Fire!" Viper commands her force to fire on the heroes. The team hides behind Cap's shield for Pyrrha to use her Semblance and slightly shift HYDRA's guns 90 degrees. Ms. Marvel jumps up and enlarges her fist, slamming it on top of Viper's men. One of the soliders avoided the attack and started piloting one of the remaining Hulkbuster units. The mech throws a fist at Knuckles, who catches it. Knuckles struggles to hold the arm for very long, so he quickly throws it aside and jumps to the helmet. He repeatedly punches the head before it was weak enough to rip apart and reveal its pilot.

"Fun's over!" Knuckles grabs the pilot and throws him out before demolishing the Hulkbuster.

Meanwhile, as the train enters a tunnel, Viper swings her blade on Antoine. The Freedom Fighting swordsman leaps back in time and jumps forward to continue clashing blades with the HYDRA mistress. "Impressive, for someone so small." She starts taunting him as she begins to overwhelm his blade.

"I could use ze help!" Antoine requested, sounding struggled.

Pyrrha jumps in and spin kicks Viper in the face, knocking her backwards and saving 'Twain. The skilled Huntress switches to her rifle and fires on Viper. Viper does some acrobatic flips, avoiding Pyrrha's shots. She whips out her own gun and shoots Pyrrha, but thanks to her Aura, the damage wasn't too severe. Still hurts though.

Viper was immediately hit by Cap's thrown shield. It returns to his hand in the air as he slams it down on Viper, but missed. Viper almost kicks Cap off the train but he quickly regained his footing. As she rushes in with her sword for the kill, it suddenly moved to another direction thanks to Pyrrha's sly manipulation with her Semblance, followed by Ms. Marvel punching her. This gave Cap the chance to deliver the final blow that knocks out Viper for good.

"Hail the immortal HYDRA…" Viper lowly spoke before falling unconscious.

"Viper's down!" Cap informed the team.

"So are the rest of the Hulkbusters!" Knuckles added after he finished destroying the remaining units in the moving armory.

Cap touches his ear comm to get in contact with Iron Man, "Iron Man! How close are you to Mandarin?"

' _Almost there, Cap…'_ Iron Man started talking.

* * *

 **HYDRA Island, En Route to Mandarin's Throne Room**

" **Just taking time to say hello to his guards."** Iron Man quipped. The armored Avenger leads Spider-Man, Sonic, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Amy to Mandarin's throne room. Closing in, they fight more of his HYDRA henchmen but they're clearly outmatched by their power.

' _We're still mopping up HYDRA agents outside the base, so you're on your own in there.'_ Fury said.

" **I'm glad. Your guys would've gotten in the way."** Tony said to annoy the Director as he finishes up the remaining HYDRA soliders.

 **BGM End**

"It's getting creepy around here!" Jaune said as they take the time to walk up steps.

Weiss shivers from the coldness, "Not to mention colder!"

"Heh. I guess you would know." Spidey joked, angering the heated Ice Queen.

"Grr…for the last time…Stop calling me ICE QUEEN!" Weiss loudly retorted.

"Well that IS your superhero name remember…. Ice Queen?" Sonic slyly quipped, annoying Weiss once more as they continue up the steps.

"REGARDLESS, we need to hurry and stop Mandarin. He's going to pay for stealing from my dad's company." Weiss said.

"Don't worry. We got this in the snow." Spidey quipped.

"So chili out, okay Elisa?" Sonic joked.

Weiss tiredly groans as she holds onto her aching head from all their jokes, "Ugggh…Dealing with you two is _exhausting_."

"Maybe you should go cool off somewhere…" Sonic joked.

"Uggggh…"

 **Mandarin's Throne Room**

It was a long journey but at last, Iron Man's team has breached to the Mandarin's outside throne room. The heroes arrived to see Mandarin sitting on his throne but he looks a little different compared to his last few encounters with his nemesis, Iron Man, and the other heroes. The Mandarin now wears a complete, badass-looking gold and black armor that wears all ten Makluan Rings.

" **Who dares enter my throne room?"** The Mandarin asked with a deeper, more unrecognizable voice, presumably because of his new armor filtering it.

" **Did you use my tech and the ISO-Dust just to make yourself a new set of duds? If you asked nicely, I would've made you one infants could control."** Iron Man joked, noting Mandarin's new armor was made using his tech and powered by the Schnees Company's ISO-Dusts.

"Mandarin! You are not going to get away with this!" Weiss promised.

"Come down here so we can kick you out of that armor!" Sonic taunted.

 **BGM-Mega Man X7 OST-Our Blood Boils vs. Sigma 1st**

" **If you are in such a hurry to die, I'll be happy to oblige."** Mandarin slowly stands up from his throne. His rings on his fingers begins to glow to serve as a warning to get the heroes pumped up for a showdown. **"Ten rings. A** _ **thousand**_ **ways to die. Give me a good fight, Stark. Like you always do."**

" **Okay."** Stark launches micro-missiles from his back that flies right on Mandarin, who just stands there and takes them like a champ. The explosion did nothing thanks to Mandarin's new armor. A blast from his Impact Beam forces the heroes to move and get on the offensive.

" **I'm even more powerful than I was before! Thanks to the ISO-Dust powering this armor, none will stop me when I control this world!"** Mandarin continues blasting the heroes from a safe distance, making it very hard to get up close and personal with him. He uses his Flame-Blast Ring to unleash two vortexes made of flames that blows away the likes of Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune, the latter taking the least amount of damage thanks to his abnormally reserves amount of Aura, though not to the amount of Spider-Man's near limitless Aura.

Speaking of Spider-Man, he found an opening through Mandarin's defensives and swing-kicked his head. "Does ten rings means you've been married ten times and was divorced ten times? How do you keep checking out? Was it the hair? It was probably the hair." He joked.

Mandarin snarls and grabs Peter by the throat. He was quickly bombarded by Iron Man flying above him firing his repulsor cannons from his wrists, thus freeing Spider-Man in the process. The Chinese warlord retaliates against his hated foe, giving Sonic some room to attack and knock him through his throne, destroying it.

"Heh. Looking forward kicking your butt again." Sonic grinned, recalling his last encounter with Mandarin back in Chrom's world.

" **You won't be so lucky this time, little rodent!"** Mandarin manipulates gravity using his White Light Ring and grabs Sonic with a palm of his hand, then throws him at Amy. The two hedgehogs shake their heads and agrees it's time for a team-up attack. Simply, Sonic curls up to a ball for Amy to smack him very hard right on Mandarin. The warlord was able to smack Sonic away once again. He was about to use another ring until Spidey webbed it up.

"Has anyone ever told you those rings make you look feminine?" Spidey joked, throwing a few punches on bad guy. He throws a quick kick before dodging Mandarin's blasts for Weiss to ice slash his armor. She forms a glyph and invokes the Daggers of Daveroth that barely scratches his armor.

" **Bah!"** Mandarin summons a vortex using the Vortex Beam Ring to distract Weiss for a punch, sending her flying until Ruby rescues her.

"You alright?" She asked her partner.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded.

As the others assault Mandarin with limited success getting a powerful shot, Ruby and Weiss use one of their team-up moves. "Ice Flower!" Ruby shouts. Weiss uses her glyphs to encase Ruby's sniper bullets in ice. Some of the shots were able to touch Mandarin, instantly freezing his arms and legs.

" **Here I come!"** Iron Man leaps in with an energy hammer for a hand and was able to land a critical blow on Mandarin before he freed himself. His attack didn't show any visible damage to the armor but he could tell Mandarin can't keep this up. **"Save time, give up!"** He told his foe.

Mandarin lets out a furious roar as his body is surrounded by a green aura, presumably thanks to the ISO-Dust. He glares at Stark and says, **"Never"** , before unleashing a powerful lightning bolt from the sky using his Electro-Blast Ring. The lightning bolt was powerful enough to bypass Iron Man's shields and electrocute his armor, causing the man inside to scream in pain.

"Iron Man!" Ruby shouted.

As Iron Man will take some time to reboot, Sonic and Jaune protect him by taking a strike at Mandarin, but when they did, he vanished in smoke. "An illusion?" Sonic muttered. The heroes find themselves surrounded and attacked by a dozen Mandarins, thanks to the power of his Mento-Intesifier Ring.

"Which is which?!" Amy asks while destroying a fake.

"The one on your left!" Spidey replies, using his Spider-Sense to detect the real Mandarin.

Amy yells out a war-cry as she clobbers the real Mandarin with her hammer, **"Impossible! How did you know that was me?!"**

"I am experienced in the field of illusions." Spidey quipped, thanking his countless battles against Mysterio that gave him a knack in fighting illusions. He ties him up in webbing but they were quickly burned, but it was enough to allow Ruby and Jaune to strike the villain. Sonic kicked his head while Weiss throws fireball barrage. Mandarin absorbs the fireballs and combines his flame ring with his ice ring to unleash a devastating mixture of the two. The elemental blast hits Spidey, Weiss, and Sonic. Ruby and Amy barely dodged in time and Jaune blocks it with his shield, but the force of the blast was enough to fly him off his feet.

In a nick of time, Iron Man's armor has completely rebooted. He slowly stands up groggy, **"Ugggh…You kids doing alright?"**

"I don't think so..." Jaune weakly replies as he gets up.

"Tony, what else can that new armor do?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head.

" **Watch and be amazed."** Iron Man ejects multiple massive magnetically levitating cannons beside him called his "Cluster Cannons". He uses these to fire a gigantic proton beam that was powerful enough to blast through Mandarin's defensives and send him flying down his throne room. **"You picked the wrong day to mess with me!"** He told Mandarin.

"That looks to have weakened him!" Ruby noticed.

"Keep up the pressure!" Spidey said.

" **I will not be beaten like this!"** Mandarin fires his most destructive beam using his Disintegration Beam Ring. It was aimed at Sonic who runs towards him.

Lucky for him, he was caught by Spidey's webline and was thrown at the Mandarin. The Rose sisters assaults Mandarin while avoiding his attacks.

" **Let's finish him off, full power!"** Iron Man said to Weiss.

"Jaune, give me a little boost!" She said to Team JNPR's leader.

"Yeah!" Jaune nods. Iron Man charges up a Unibeam, but a normal one won't be enough to defeat Mandarin. So in this case, Weiss forms a glyph in front of him to double his attack. This was further doubled after Jaune places his hand on her shoulder and uses his Semblance to amplify Weiss's Aura and power.

"Any time!" Spidey hurries up the three to finish this while everyone else distracts Mandarin for the finishing blow.

" **Hey Mandarin!"** Stark calls him out, getting his shocked attention of the charged-up Unibeam.

"Say cheese!" Weiss said.

Iron Man fires a large Unibeam through Weiss's powered-up glyph which forms an even bigger beam. Spidey kicks Mandarin into the range of fire and watches him get instantly overpowered by the combo attack, destroying a part of the throne room in the process.

 **BGM End**

The armor took the full force of the beam but it had left Mandarin exhausted. The HYDRA leader falls down in defeat. The battle was intense, but in the end, the heroes came out on top, crushing HYDRA for good. At least for a good while anyways.

Cap's team and Sally's team finally caught up with Iron Man's to see they have won and defeated the Mandarin. "You guys defeated the Mandarin!" Ms. Marvel said happily, taking out her phone to get a quick snap of the defeated warlord.

"Great, so… _now_ can we go home?" Scarlet Spider asked.

Sally contacts Director Fury to inform him the mission was a success, "Director Fury, this is Sally Acorn. The Mandarin is down. We need a cleanup crew and evac team on my location. Over."

" **Someone make sure Mandarin doesn't have any more** _ **surprise**_ **goons coming."** Iron Man requested.

Spidey takes a quick scan of the area using his Spider-Sense to pick up nothing, "Nope. Think we're good."

Unaware to all the heroes, the Mandarin's rings silently move on their own. They fly off of his fingers to parts unknown. Iron Man seemed to sensed something was amiss that got Cap's attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

" **I'm not sure. I just had the oddest reading."** Stark replied.

"You took a lot of hits. You might be glitchy." Ruby said.

' _No. I sensed something too. Weird.'_ Nicole speaks from Sally's handheld device.

" **What _was_ that?" **Tony wondered, but try as he might, neither he nor Nicole could determine what they detected.

* * *

 **Latverion, Doom's Castle**

Dr. Doom stands on his balcony to await his new gifts: Ten highly advanced Makluan Rings that fly to his hand. He walks back inside to meet up with Dr. Octopus and hands him the Makluan Rings, _"Here."_

Octavius laughs, "Excellent. Thank you, Doom. Now I can begin building new armor for my new Sinister Six based off the Makluan Rings' technology."

" _Make it quick. And contact Cinder on the update of the Exo Stones."_ Doom coldly ordered.

"As you wish." Octavius walks away, leaving Doom to walk around by his lonesome.

The doctor knows he can't delay the inevitable much longer. Thanos is coming. He can feel it in his heart. The reason for the Genesis Wave to fuse their universes wasn't just to make it easier to conquer it all in one swoop, but to keep Thanos at bay in space, giving themselves enough time to prepare an army to take on both Thanos and the unified heroes for a war that'll soon envelop the planet. Doom walks past Ock's lab as he begins construction of new Makluan Armor for his new Sinister Six Hazel is currently recruiting for him. Doom then walks past by Eggman's lab. The egg scientist is in the middle of constructing six new E-100 robots that'll definitely be useful during the coming days. And while Watts builds a new tail for Tyrian, Doom checks up what Salem's doing. He goes to another balcony to get a good look what the Dark Mistress is up to outside. Using her powers, Salem creates dozens of Beringel Grimm. Three different types: A normal Beringel that now sprouts wings. A Symbiote variant with wings. And a Dark Gaia variant with wings. All which lets out a disturbing roar to the night sky.

An army is growing for the Masters of Evil, but even Doom knows it won't be enough to stand a chance against Thanos and his galactic army. His best chance in winning this upcoming war is by finding the other six Exo Stones scattered across the unified world. Hopefully Cinder won't mess this up, otherwise humanity's fate is almost sealed.

Doom continues staring at Salem's growing army of Grimm, not noticing someone in the shadows watching him. Some weird alien in black and yellow skin with no eyes has been watching him and the Masters of Evil for some time now. A being called an Outrider.

" _Hm?"_ Doom turns around and wonders if somebody was watching him. He uses all kinds of highly advanced vision to make sure and found nothing. Still, even though his magic and tech didn't find anyone, his gut tells him different. Telling him they are running out of time.

* * *

 **Titan**

The Outrider returns to a large moon in another corner of the galaxy. This satellite's environment is shown to be in ruins after it was annihilated by nuclear devices by some 'Mad Titan'. The alien returns to a wasteland where a single throne remains, and his master sits on top of it.

He kneels before his master hidden in the shadows, "Master. Your Star Stone is located on the human world. The Exo Stones, scattered across the planet. Two, in the hands of the human known as Victor von Doom. His allies seem prepared for us. The other earthlings, the _heroes_ , seem completely unaware."

"You have served your purpose. Begone." His master then kills him without remorse. Without hesitation. Without care, he just did. The titan smiles, "Earth. I have finally found you in this new cosmos. No more hiding," He stands up from his throne out of the shadows, showing his ugly purple chin and shiny metallic golden armor. "It is time for you to burn and reclaim my prize." The Mad Titan, Thanos, is now ready to begin the invasion of the Unified World.

* * *

 **KFX Here: That's it for Volume 1, folks. Next up? Almost two years has this series been going. It's all been leading to this. Volume 2 will contain the biggest fights. The most out-of-this world action. Intense moments and twists you wouldn't expect. The biggest war of the entire multiverse is about to start next in Volume 2. The "Exo War" Arc. An arc so big it'll contain everyone who has appeared in the series and even some newcomers. Everyone except Street Fighter. Sorry.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite chapter in Volume 1? Also, what do you want to see happen in Volume 2?**


	21. Factions of the Exo War

_The Factions of the Exo War_

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Collections Menu**

The Unified Army

Bio: The Unified Army is a group comprised of various heroes from the Marvel Universe, Sonic's World and beyond unite to save their reality. They originally assembled when the Green Goblin attempted to conquer the Multiverse. Now heroes of old and new must assemble once more to protect the Unified World from Thanos and his unstoppable invasion force.

 **Marvel Universe:**

Avengers!

X-Men!

Fantastic Four!

Guardians of the Galaxy!

Doctor Strange!

Ms. Marvel!

Silver Surfer!

Nova!

Adam Warlock!

SHIELD!

 **World of Sonic the Hedgehog:**

Freedom Fighters!

Team Dark!

The Chaotix!

GUN!

 **World of RWBY:**

Team RWBY!

Team JNPR!

Branwen Twins!

Winter Schnee!

Atlesian Military!

 **World of Fire Emblem Awakening:**

Shepherds!

 **World of Kid Icarus:**

Palutena's Army!

Forces of Nature!

 **World of Mega Man X:**

Maverick Hunters!

* * *

Masters of Evil

Bio: A villainous inter-dimensional organization led by Doctor Doom. The Masters of Evil were responsible for fusing the universes not just to rule it, but to better prepare for Thanos's invasion. And prepare they did. They have assembled their own unified army comprised of the worst of the worst, from supervillains and deadly robots to creatures of darkness. Nothing will stand in their way of collecting the Exo Stones and ruling all creation!

 **Marvel Universe:**

Doctor Doom

Sinister Six

The Enchantress

Baron Mordo

Nebula

Neo Mecha Spider-Man

Grimadoom the Hedgehog

 **World of Sonic the Hedgehog:**

The Eggman Empire

 **World of RWBY:**

Salem's Group

Team Toxin

* * *

The Black Order

Bio: The Black Order, also known as the Cull Obsidian is a ruthless group led by the Mad Titan Thanos. They are the most dangerous aliens in the universe capable of conquering whole planets with little trouble. Thanos leads his team and his massive army to raze the Unified World. His goal is to gather the Exo Stones and use their power to eradicate all life in all reality in the name of Death.

 **Thanos:** The Mad Titan Thanos, obsessed with the concept of Death, sought out great personal power and endowed himself with cybernetic implants until he became stronger and more ruthless than any of his brethren. He once ascended to near godhood by acquiring all six Infinity Stones, now intends to do the same with the Exo Stones. Can anyone stop this Ultimate Villain and his unstoppable armada before he unleashes cosmic chaos?

 **Corvus Glaive:** The first of the six. Thanos's most favored. Corvus is cruel, arrogant, and the most loyal of the Black Order. A warrior who betrayed his people and sold his soul to Thanos to pursue a different kind of glory.

 **Proxima Midnight:** The cruelest of Thanos's generals and wife to Corvus Glaive. A predator in every sense of the word, Proxima Midnight is the greatest warrior in Thanos's Army.

 **Black Dwarf:** When compared to the others of the Black Order, Black Dwarf seems almost normal. Feigning joy and contentment, in reality this celestial nihilist is simply more at peace with the oblivion Thanos seeks other than the others of the Black Order. He's also the brother to Corvus Glaive.

 **Supergiant:** History unknown. An mentally unstable omnipath and telepathic parasite, Supergiant seeks out intellect and devours it. What she knows, Thanos knows.

 **Ebony Maw:** A thin razor of a man. Not a fighter, a thinker. A black tongue that spreads mischief and evil wherever he goes. He seems to be the weakest of the Black Order, but in truth, he's the most dangerous of them all.

 **Dark Oak:** Originating from Sonic's dimension, Dark Oak is the powerful leader of the Metarex, a large army of bio-robots. When the universes first merged, his army was one of the first to be conquered by Thanos. He wishes for the universe to be changed and free of war, which in reality, means the extinction of all life in the universe. That is why he has no trouble working with Thanos. He is the newest member of the Black Order.

Thanos's Army consists of Chitauri, Outriders, the Metarex, and other unnamed races (The Metarex in this story is in NO RELATION with the ones from Sonic X. This is a different Metarex with a similar, and different backstory that I might not cover).

* * *

Grand Prizes: The Exo Stones

The Exo Stones are the rarest form of the ISO-8. Eight immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the multiverse, created after the multiverse was recreated after the climactic Battle for Remnant. Each of the stones possess unique capabilities. When all eight are used together, you become the most powerful being in the multiverse, capable of reshaping everything as you see fit.

 **The Espeon Stone (colored green):** Grants limitless psionic/psychic abilities like telekinesis and telepathy. Elemental Power: Wind (This stone is equivalent to the Mind Stone).

 **The Chaos Stone (colored blue):** Contains an endless amount of chaos energy. Abilities similar to that of the Chaos Emeralds but stronger. A "mini" Master Emerald you could say. Elemental Power: Water.

 **The War Stone (colored crimson red):** Grants unlimited strength and durability. Enough to destroy a planet with a single punch. Elemental Power: Fire (This stone is basically the Power Stone).

 **The Genesis Stone (colored white):** Power to control all of time. Elemental Power: Earth. (This stone is basically the Time Stone).

 **The Dream Stone (colored rainbow):** Power to control light and grant wishes (one wish per year). Can only be used by beings pure of heart and good, but there are ways to bypass that limitation. Elemental Power: Matter. (You can compare this stone to the Reality Stone "Turn dreams into reality").

 **The Nether Stone (colored dark purple):** Power to control darkness and manipulate souls. Can only be used by beings of pure heart and evil, but there are ways to bypass that limitation. Elemental Power: Nuclear Energy. Potentially the most dangerous Exo Stone (This stone is basically the Soul Stone).

 **The Evolution Stone (colored pink):** Power to evolve anything. Elemental Power: Gravity. The user gains an ionic transformation called "Ion Mode", transforming their body into a being of ionic energy. Enhances their natural abilities and gives full power over gravity.

 **The Star Stone (colored silver):** Power over the Stars. Bend cosmic space to one's will. Some powers based off Zodiac symbols. Elemental Power: Magic (Similar to the Space Stone)

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: New characters like Nebula, Silver Surfer, and Adam Warlock are confirmed to make an appearance. The Black Order are mostly based off their comic book selves with little inspiration from the MCU. Get ready to experience this exciting, yet serious story that is Volume 2 of Exo War. An All-Star cast that'll participate in the greatest battle in the United Heroes Universe (UHU).**


	22. Opening and Ending 2

_Opening and Ending 2_

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump**

The city of New Vale is shown to be devastated and turned into an all-out warzone where countless aliens continue to ravage the city. Sticking on the side of a stain-glass building, Spider-Man witnesses the Helicarrier in flames about to crash down. He spots a jet passing him and shoots a webline to web swing on, chasing the falling Helicarrier in this devastated city:

 **D-Avengers: Exo War Volume 2**

As he chases the Helicarrier, Spider-Man quickly finds himself assaulted by Thanos's Army. He does his best to fight back until Sonic and Ruby showed up to assist him. The three friends share a smile and give each other a fist bump. The rest of the D-Avengers show up one by one, until the screen is suddenly ripped apart like a comic book, revealing the Black Order lunging into the war.

Adam Warlock observes he alien invasion happening world over from an unknown dimension. People are running for their lives from the aliens. Buildings collapsing. The sky filled with hundreds of alien warcrafts. From space, more aliens invade the Unified World, all being led by the Mad Titan Thanos. He's seen from his flagship, staring at the world being consumed by his armada with a smile on his face.

Back at the burning New Vale City, Spider-Man swings along with the D-Avengers before they all jumped in to join the biggest heroic army in the multiverse: The Unified Army. Led by Captain America, the Unified Army begins their counterattack against the Black Order and the Masters of Evil.

Multiple battles happen simultaneously it's hard to keep track of. Star Lord, Iron Man, and Winter Schnee duke it out with Corvus Glaive. Proxima Midnight blocks a downward swing from Qrow, Black Widow and Chrom with her spear. Hulk, Drax and Knuckles clashes with Black Dwarf, destroying buildings in the process. Supergiant mind controls her army to attack Team Chaotix, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Team JNPR. Ebony Maw puts an energy shield to block a combined attack from Ms. Marvel, Amy, and Robin. X, Vision and Omega try their best to wound Dark Oak and his Metarex. Gamora clashes blades with her sister, Nebula. Silver, Silver Surfer and Shadow having a heated battle against Grimadoom in the air. Human Torch, Dark Pit, Storm, and Rouge going against Doc Ock until he brought in his new Sinister Six. Zero, Nova, Wolverine and Raven jumping away from Eggman and his Death Egg Robot's lasers. Doctor Strange and Salem finding themselves being equally matched in their magic. Doctor Doom easily withstands attacks from his hated rival, Mr. Fantastic and his allies, Ozpin and Sally. A huge explosion of thunder, light and fire erupted in the air as Thor and Palutena have an epic clash against the dreaded Dormammu.

During the middle of all this madness, everyone notices a huge avalanche of smoke swallowing up the city and the combatants. Onboard the crashing Helicarrier, an explosion happened that rocketed Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby across the large aircraft. That explosion was thanks to Thanos and his fully completed "Exo Gauntlet" that holds all the Exo Stones. The Black Order reunite with their master and slowly walk towards the weakened heroes, who struggle to stand up after being severely beaten. Thanos and the Black Order fire at the three heroes with the intent to kill, but they were saved in a nick of time by Jean Grey. Using the power of the Phoenix Force, Jean blocks the villains' attacks and surrounds the Unified Army in a fiery healing field.

The Unified Army starts to feel Jean's power healing them and slowly stand back up for their final battle. Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby are still struggling to stand up, finding themselves out of breath and slowly blacking out. Each of them receive a quick glimpse of their loved ones: Spider-Man's Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Ruby's father and sister, including her deceased mother, Summer Rose. And Sonic's friends in the Freedom Fighters. Before they could lose consciousness, the other D-Avengers arrived to help them up their feet. Spidey, Sonic, and Ruby pant for a moment, giving a serious glare at their enemies. They stand beside Captain America and you can faintly hear the four of them shout out a mighty "Assemble" as all the heroes and villains from all three universe square off one last time on the Helicarrier for the fate of all worlds.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 _Ending 2_

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Credits Theme**

Ending opens with a comic book titled "D-Avengers: Exo War", with the cover depicting the D-Avengers fighting against the Black Order and the Masters of Evil. Everyone in this comic is drawn like they're from a comic book. The book opens to a page of various panels containing a swinging Spider-Man and the heroes of the Marvel Universe. The page is turned to a smiling Sonic holding a thumbs up and the heroes of Mobius in smaller panels. The same format as the page turns to Ruby holding her scythe and the heroes of Remnant. Lucina holding her sword like a warrior along with the heroes of Fire Emblem Awakening. Pit hovering in the air holding his bow along with the heroes of Kid Icarus. Axl smirking as he fires his bullets alongside the heroes of Mega Man X. The next two pages shows off the Masters of Evil in Doom's Castle and Thanos and his Black Order in space. The next page shows off the badass poses of Super Sonic on the left, Black Ace Spider-Man on the middle, and Lunar Maiden Style Ruby on the right, all in the same comic page. The last page has the Unified Army standing on top of a cliffside to watch the beautiful sunrise of their united universe before the comic book is closed, signifying the end of a great story.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: If you're still wondering why I keep writing these openings and endings, it's for anyone who is, for one reason or another, to do an anime/TV adaptation of these stories, which most likely won't happen for another 50 years, possibly more. That, and I find it a good way to subtly foreshadow events that may or may not happen in the story, such as Dormammu also confirmed to show up at one point in this story.**

 **Regarding the Black Order, expect them to be tough opponents for the heroes. Like, really tough.**

 **And with this page done and over with, everyone, welcome back to the world of the United Heroes! I'm gonna take you for a ride! Your world's greatest heroes all here! Who will claim the glorious victory!**


	23. Vol 2 Issue 1: Destiny Arrives

_Vol 2 Issue 1: Destiny Arrives_

 **Space**

The universe. So vast it has no end. A cosmos occupied with countless stars and planets, millions containing civilizations that wants to live in peace, or disturb and put an end to it. An eternal conflict that is needed to keep the balance of the universe.

Deep in the emptiness that is space, there is a man. Alone. Floating in this star-filled void. He has gold hair and white eyes with no pupils. His red and black outfit covers his golden skin. An outfit that is stylized with a pattern of a lightning bolt. He is a man that was created to be the ultimate man. A wandering cosmic sage that has done his part guarding the universe multiple times when it faces the worst kinds of danger. Dangers like stopping a mad titan after he eradicated half of sentient life across the universe.

He looks to the stars and could easily tell some are different. Some that originated from a completely different universe all together, has now found themselves here in this universe. He could tell something has gone wrong. The orange cosmic stone on his forehead senses trouble is afoot. A war is coming. The cosmic sage starts to speak to himself, calmly as he begins to narrate what has happened in the universe.

"And so there came a day like no other. When the very fabric of three universes began to unravel and collide," He uses his powers to project holograms of Earth, Mobius, and Remnant suddenly colliding together, thus the birth of this new universe containing the heroes of those three universes, starring costumed superheroes, talking animals, and warriors with morphing weapons. "And yet the cause of this disastrous occurrence was not a natural one. Rather, it was the result of a most unholy alliance…" Images of a metal armored monarch leading a scientist with four octopus arms, an egg-shaped scientist, and a lady that looks like Death herself appear before his eyes as he continues, "…as villains from these three very different worlds united with an eye on conquering all of them. Their vile scheme would throw their respective realities into chaos…by tampering with forces they could not even possibly comprehend. The Exo Stones. Eight cosmic stones of infinite power," He says as images of the Exo Stones appear next.

 **BGM-Avengers: Infinity War OST-The Avengers**

"These stones, and the fusion of worlds, have beaconed to the worst menace that threatens us all…" Next image shows a familiar purple titan and his sinister grin, "My name is Adam Warlock. And now, because of destiny…the fate of three worlds, ALL worlds, hangs in the balance!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Planet Sadara**

 **BGM-Avengers: Infinity War OST-Travel Delays**

Planet Sadara is said to be home to a race called the Saiya. To a lot of people, they look like mutated humanoid monkeys wearing battle armor, and they are. But don't judge a book by its cover, as they are said to be the most aggressive, ruthless warrior race in the cosmos…until today.

The whole planet has become devastated. Buildings were destroyed. Millions have perished. Despite their best efforts, the Saiya race are moments away from reaching full extinction.

"We need back-up! We need back-up NOW!" One Saiya solider yelled out.

A few Saiya soliders stand their ground against the invaders, firing all their weapons at their rabid alien dogs called Outriders. As they continue firing at the invaders, they felt a haunting mist about to approach them. Before they could it figure out, they were quickly killed by a golden glaive belonging to a frightening, white-skinned, grim reaper-looking man wearing a black cloak.

Another solider finds himself shooting at a blue-skinned, blue-haired woman wearing a golden arm gauntlet for her left arm. She walks through the soldier's bullets as they bounce off her body as if she has super armor. The fearsome female warrior takes out her spear and throws it through the soldier's head, instantly killing him.

The spear returns to her hand. "Pathetic." She insulted the dead monkey man.

Two Saiya soliders stand back-to-back with each other while being surrounded by a small army of Outriders and their sister species, cybernetically enhanced soliders referred to as the Chitauri. The soliders did their best vanquishing most of the invaders, that is until one of the soliders starts to have a headache. His eyes glow purple and points his gun at his comrade.

"Buddy, what's wrong with-?" The solider was immediately killed by his former comrade. With him dead, the seemingly mind-controlled solider does nothing else but point his gun at his head and kills himself.

This was done for the amusement of another of the invaders' commanders. Another blue-skinned female with no hair but wearing a white hooded cloak. She laughs as she hovers down next to the dead solider she mind-controlled using her powers. "Such weak-minds are always so fun to play with." She smiled.

It didn't take long for a few more Saiya people to get sliced in half by a tall purple-armored robot and his golden sword. This sentient robot has one large, green eye and his armor is comprised of varied shades of purple, with a large green orb on his chest and two tattered halves of a black cape hanging from his shoulders.

" **Hmph."** Is all this robot could say after effortlessly killing a small army without remorse.

Not even when the soliders bring out their tanks and heavy artillery are no match for these invaders, not when they have a huge, monstrous brown alien with unbreakable skin by their side.

"RRAAAAAAAAAWR!" The big monster roars as he wields his giant two-bladed ax and rushes in to the tanks and big guns. He easily destroys the tanks and brutalizes the resistance. The soliders scream in terror as they try to shoot the monster and his unbreakable skin, only for their attacks to do nothing but make him angrier to the point of chopping their heads off in retaliation.

"Nice job, Black Dwarf. Bravo." The mind controller of the invaders compliments her ally for killing the last few survivors of the Saiya race, or so it seems.

What appears to be the last remaining warrior of the planet, crippled by the rocks on his feet, he uses the last of his strength to point his gun at the mind controller's head. "You will…never beat us…The Saiyas are the greatest warrior race to have ever lived-!" The weak Saiya was immediately impaled by the other woman with the spear, simply to shut him up.

"You disgust me. Your race didn't even last a day. The 'greatest warrior race'? Please. The Black Order are the greatest warriors in the universe, serving the ultimate lord." She said as it really did take a day for the Black Order to completely eradicate the Saiya race off the face of the universe.

"That's a good enough warm-up, don't you think, Proxima Midnight, my dear?" The grim reaper alien asks his beloved with the spear, Proxima Midnight, greatest warrior in the universe.

"Hardly I consider a warm-up, Corvus Glaive, my love." Proxima replied to her husband, the deadly Corvus Glaive who holds his signature glaive, capable of splitting atoms.

"I thought it was pretty fun." The mind controller said.

" **Of course you did, Supergiant. You've always enjoyed playing with weak-minded fools."** The one-eyed robot spoke to Supergiant, the mind controller and mind eater.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself, Dark Oak?" Supergiant asked the robot named Dark Oak, leader of his race of bio-robots called the Metarex.

" **It's always a pleasure ridding organic scum that plagues the order of the universe."** Dark Oak replied.

A dropship lands down next to the Black Order. The hatch opens to reveal the last member of the Black Order: A white, elder-looking alien that looks very creepy and doesn't look like much of a fighter compared to his comrades. But that's all the more to suspect he's the most dangerous one.

"Ebony Maw. What is next on our Master's agenda?" Corvus asked the thinker of the group.

"Our Master wants us to head for Earth immediately. We have located the Star Stone. He wants us to collect it and the other Exo Stones the humans have already in their possession." Maw replied.

"Understood. Let us leave this planet immediately. And just to make sure the mission is done…" Corvus gives Black Dwarf a simple look, silently telling him what to do. Black Dwarf nods and goes to the dropship to pick up a large bomb. He places the bomb in the middle of the ruins of the once great capital city of Sadara and activates it as it begins counting down.

"Let's go." Corvus and the rest of the Black Order walk into the ship and leave the planet. In space, they head for Earth, just as their bomb finishes counting down. In a span of a few seconds, the entire planet of Sadara starts to crumble. Anyone who survived the earlier massacre screamed as lava bursts from the ground, causing worldwide earthquakes. And just like that, Planet Sadara exploded, leaving nothing but rocks floating in space.

From the distance, a silver-colored man wearing nothing, riding a silver surfboard arrived just in time to witness the destruction of Planet Sadara. "No…" The man, known in the cosmos as the Silver Surfer, former Herald of Galactus, was locked with a stunned look after failing to save this planet.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Earth, also known as the Unified World**

 **BGM-The Avengers (2012) OST-Arrival**

An Avengers quinjet flies above the clouds of the Unified World. It's been about a week since the Convergence, the day three universes fused together to create a brand-new one. The only power that's capable of separating the universes are the Exo Stones. Two of them are already in the hand of the enemy, the Masters of Evil. The remaining six were scattered across the planet after the Genesis Wave that fused the worlds.

A sub-team of Avengers was sent to retrieve the scattered Exo Stones. A covert black-ops team Captain America personally recruited after the Symbiote Invasion. They are called the Secret Avengers, a team that consists of heroes from the three dimensions. There's Team Dark from Sonic's World, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega. From the RWBY World, there's Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee and the Branwen twins, Qrow and Raven. Lastly from the Marvel Universe, we got the X-Man Wolverine. Heroes for Hire, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Agent of the moon, Moon Knight. And seasoned Avenger Black Widow, who is the leader of this black-ops team.

The Secret Avengers have already secured three of the Exo Stones: The Dream Stone, the Genesis Stone, and the Evolution Stone. Unfortunately, their enemies already found two more: The War Stone and the Espeon Stone. Now both teams race to the six Exo Stone, a Stone with unknown capabilities until they locate it.

"Isn't this a beauty of a gem?" Rouge smiles while looking over the pink Evolution Stone she has in her hands. "Can't wait to find the rest of your brothers and stash them on top of my private shelf."

Sitting next to her is Raven, wearing an update version of her outfit that takes advantage of the ISO-Dust woven into her costume and blade, created to mimic a Maiden's powers fully. She holds in her hands the white Genesis Stone and takes some time checking it out. "To think a gem so small could be so powerful. I wonder what I can do with it." She says as her brother walks pass her.

"You can find that out…never." Qrow swipes the two Stones from the mischievous members of the group.

"What's the matter, Qrow? Don't trust Rouge and your sister?" Raven smirked.

"Not as much as I trust, Jessica. Right, beautiful?" Qrow flirtatiously puts his hand on the shoulder of the newest member of the Secret Avengers, Jessica Drew, also known as Spider-Woman, also a member of the Avengers. She was recruited sometime after a mission involving Mysterio. The events of that mission figured having a spider on the team would be beneficial.

"Ugh…" Jessica grunted in disgust as she slaps Qrow's hand off her. "I didn't join this team to get hit on by you, Qrow."

"Must be your pheromones. Hear they're pretty effective on men." Qrow continue flirting.

To ignore the Huntsman, Jessica turns to Black Widow, who's piloting the jet next to Winter. "Natasha. How far away are we?" She asked the SHIELD agent.

"In a few more minutes, Jess." Widow replied.

"Good. I'm in the mood to beat Qrow senseless before we land." She grinned.

"Wait-What?!" Qrow retorted in shock, unsure if she's joking or not.

Luke Cage laughs at Qrow's expense, "You're in trouble now!"

"Luke! Help me out here!" Qrow requested.

Luke puts up his hands in the air, "Hey man. I ain't getting involved."

"Logan?!" Qrow turns to his drinking buddy.

"On your own." Logan replied.

Qrow then turns to Shadow, "Shad-?"

"No." Shadow doesn't even bother looking at Qrow when he said that.

"Nice to see the team getting along, and seeing Qrow get what he deserves." Winter smiled while speaking with Black Widow.

"I'll admit I had doubts about Cap putting us in a team, but it seems to have worked out," Natasha said, "Now let's hurry. The world's counting on us." She said as the Quinjet speeds up, and the sound of Qrow getting zapped by Spider-Woman can be heard.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Hang Castle Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Stage 11: Hang Castle**

' _WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?! IT'S BEEN A WEEK! HOW HAVEN'T YOU FOUND THOSE BLASTED STONES YET?!'_ A very loud Eggman yelled on Cinder's Scroll. She and her task force, Superior Seven, are in the creepy Hang Castle Zone to locate the sixth Exo Stone, the Star Stone.

Cinder doesn't flinch while speaking with the loud doctor. "Like I told Octavius, we're not the only ones after the Exo Stones." She calmly told him.

' _I don't care for your excuses! Find those Stones immediately! Thanos could be arriving any day now!'_

"Yeah, yeah, go break yourself into an omelet…" Cinder turns off her Scroll and puts it away, having enough of that weak doctor yelling at her.

Most of the crew seems fine walking through this haunted castle except for Emerald. She seems a little spooked out to be honest. "Um, are we sure this is the right way?" She asked while trying to hide her nervousness.

"I sensed the Exo Stone is here. We must be going the right way," Grimadoom replied, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Scared?! No! Of course not!" Emerald immediately folded her arms to act all calm and collected.

"I dunno. You keep looking around as if a ghost's about to show up and spook ya." Mercury chuckled, turning to face the annoyed Emerald, but when he did, a pumpkin ghost suddenly rise between them with an evil laugh, scaring the two to jump away.

Neo Metal Sonic scoffed, _'Humans.'_

The infamous task force trek through the spooky castle in search of the Star Stone. They came across ghost-like Grimm like Geists and the Apathy, only serving as a hindrance before Grimadoom eradicated them with his special eyes.

"Would you look at that?" Clove spots a mystical orb with runes up ahead.

"An orb?" Cinder wondered what it's for.

" **That orb will flip the castle upside down when activated."** Metal answered to anyone curious about the switch.

"Really?" Cinder remarked, curiously.

Grimadoom fearlessly walks up to the orb. With a simple touch, it releases symbol particles from the pad and a bright light envelops the area. Next thing they knew, they found themselves standing on an upside castle.

"Whoa!" Grimadoom said, amazed.

"The whole castle flipped upside down!" Emerald said in utter surprise.

" **Like I said."** Metal remarked as this is what he meant.

"This castle's weirder than Salem's and Doom's." Cinder commented as they continue exploring. More ghosts impeded their path for a bit until they came across another mystical orb. Mercury activates it, causing the whole castle to turn back to normal.

"We're back to normal?" Mercury questioned, a bit shocked.

"What is going on here?" Emerald wondered.

They have some fun on the grind rails to avoid the giant, and creepy-looking axes swinging above them, leading them to an invisible path. They carefully walk on it so they won't fall to the bottomless pit below.

"I can't believe this…" Grimadoom and the others arrive at an open spot where they got a good view of a large Eggman statue from the distance.

"What is with that ugly statue?" Emerald mocked Eggman's statute.

"Eggman got some serious problems." Grimadoom also mocked. Just as Clove activates another switch that flips the castle, they look back at the Eggman statue to see if it's still there, but it's not. In fact, upside down, the Eggman statue is flipped to a statue of Neo Metal Sonic.

Grimadoom gives a "really" look at Metal, "Really? You too?"

" **I don't see the problem."** Metal responded.

" **Hurry it up. We must keep moving."** Neo Mecha Spider-Man said, getting them to continue moving forward.

 **BGM End**

As the team takes a leisurely stroll through an upside down hallway, Emerald thought it was a good time to ask her boss something, "Cinder. I've been meaning to ask."

"What?" Cinder replied.

"The Nether Stone. That weird stone that brought back Torchwick and the others? Don't you think we can use it to bring back Eddie Brock?" She asked, thinking they could ask Doom to use its power to bring back their deceased friend.

"Who's he again?" Grimadoom asked Cinder.

"A friend. And I have been thinking about it, but I don't think it would be right to bring him back considering he sacrificed himself for the planet. It's best to leave him be. It's better off I continue his legacy instead." Cinder replied stoically, not showing any emotion even though it's hurting her on the inside.

Emerald lowered her head in sadness, "Oh…"

"Sides, we'll probably all be dead anyways when Thanos shows up." Grimadoom joked.

"You _really_ know how to lighten up the mood." Emerald glared at the hedgehog.

"I wonder, Grimadoom, what is your goal? Surely not to do the Masters of Evil's dirty work forever?" Cinder asked, curious about Grimadoom's own personal goal.

"I don't really have one. Just wanna become stronger, I guess." Grimadoom answered so casually, putting his hands behind his head.

"Really? That's it?" Cinder replied, not showing she's a bit shocked by this.

"So why work with the Masters of Evil? It's not like they're controlling you. Even if they were, you're more than capable of regaining control. Is it because they created you?" Clove asked him.

"Not really. They created me to be their big guns against the heroes, and I don't really mind that, so our goals aren't so dissimilar. They want to rule the universe. I just want to become strong and enjoy myself. That's why I'm looking forward to when Thanos shows up." Grimadoom replied.

"You do realize Thanos is like the toughest there is." Emerald said.

"I know. Sounds like a fun challenge, don't you agree?" Grimadoom asked the mossheaded girl.

"Not remotely." She replied with a dry face.

The gang finally walk out of the long hallway to an open courtyard next to some tall towers. Grimadoom focuses his energy to sense where the Star Stone is currently located. When he does, he turns to the sky above. "Up there." Everyone looks up to the tower Grim's looking at. Below the large moon, a glimmering silver light shaped like a star hangs on top of the tower like a star on a Christmas tree.

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Unexpected Encounter**

"Is that it?" Cinder asked the dark hedgehog.

"Yes. The Exo Stone Thanos owned. The Star Stone. The power to control the stars. Gaining absolute control over space itself." Grimadoom explained what he knows about the Star Stone to his associates.

He jumps up to the top of the tower to pick up the stone in his hand. Then, his Spider-Sense picks up trouble about to hit him in the form of an energy shot. He dodges it of course, even though the blast wasn't meant for him but the Exo Stone in his hand. The stone is knocked out of his hand and falls down somewhere else in the area.

Standing on the tower, Grimadoom looks down to where the Star Stone fell, already knowing who shot him and doesn't bother turning to face him. "I was wondering when you'd show, Shadow." He finally turned to the other tower in front of him, where Shadow the Hedgehog stands in the same position as his clone.

"Grimadoom. The fun in this universe never ends, I see." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

The rest of the Secret Avengers show up a few seconds later to confront the Superior Seven. "Ah great. The Avengers." Mercury said sarcastically.

Black Widow points her electric baton at Cinder's team. "Let's get straight to the point. Surrender the Exo Stones to us. You have no chance of winning." She threatened.

"Is that so?" Cinder glared, barely taking the assassin seriously.

" **All those working with Eggman will be terminated!"** Omega shakes his metal fist at his foes.

"Sorry, but we need the Exo Stones to save the world. You know how it is." Grimadoom said jokingly, even though he's partially telling the truth.

"I see…If that's the case, I suppose you have no choice but to die!" Shadow glared at his clone.

"You really know how to tick me off, brother!" Grimadoom leaps at his brother, who responds with the same action.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-NIGHTS: Journey of Dreams OST-NIGHTS and Reala (Theme of a Tragedic Revenge)**

The battle between the ultimate hedgehogs echoes above Hang Castle. High-flying spin attacks collide repeatedly throughout the sky, until Grimadoom quickly got sick of it and kicked Shadow away. Still spinning in mid-air, Shadow fires multiple Chaos Spears Grimadoom easily dodges while leaving afterimages. He dashes towards Shadow, who tries to punch him but quickly teleported behind him and kicked him through the castle, up to a tower next to a statue. The clone hedgehog reappeared in front of Shadow, prompting the hedgehog to jump behind the statue and kick it at his enemy. Grimadoom easily breaks apart the statue with his aura, only to find Shadow is gone.

"Grimadoom!"

Grimadoom turns around in shock to see Shadow floating in mid-air, already charged up with multiple Chaos Spears just ready to be thrown. He launches his attacks on Grimadoom, getting off a direct hit. When the smoke clears, he notices Grimadoom remains unharmed, just a little dusty while he laughs to mock him.

"Is that all you got, 'Ultimate Life Form'?" Grimadoom mocked, angering his so-called brother. The grim hedgehog telekinetically lifts up the debris during their battle and throws them at his enemy. Shadow dodges and hops from the debris to get kicked into the air. Then he finds himself surrounded by a circling Grimadoom and his afterimages to taunt the hedgehog.

"Stop toying with me, Grimadoom! Fight me for real!" Shadow said.

Grimadoom answers his request and gets a little serious, appearing above Shadow to tackle him to the ground. "If you want me to get serious, how 'bout use that Exo Stone you're harboring. It's the Dream Stone, right? C'mon, show me your power with it." He asks of Shadow, knowing the capabilities of the Dream Stone during one of his recent encounters with Sonic.

Shadow smirks while sinisterly chuckling, "Hmhmhm, if you're in such a hurry to die. I've been meaning to save this for later." The black hedgehog powers up his dark aura and reveals the rainbow Dream Stone above him. A bright silver light starts to emanate from both it and Shadow, a power so great it illuminates the dark sky with its majestic light. Once the light disappears, Shadow has transformed. The color of his skin is still the same, but his red eyes have become more stern, defined with a silver color. His body is surrounded by a silver aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, as well as two energy loops closely resembling the electron shells of an atom.

"Ahhh, your Ultra Form I believed Sonic called it. Ultra Shadow." Grimadoom said as he confronts the newly-transformed Ultra Shadow.

"You're finished, Grimadoom!" Ultra Shadow declared.

"Heh! We'll see about that, little rodent!" Grimadoom powers up his own dark energy, strong enough to shake the whole castle. He has undergone his own transformation, his Binary Form, gaining pure blue eyes while his body glows a menacing cosmic blue aura.

"Are you ready for round two?" Binary Grimadoom asked menacingly, getting into battle position while powering up his cosmic aura.

"Bring it!" Shadow replied, powering up his own energy as well.

The epic battle between the super hedgehogs was felt during the clash between the other Secret Avengers and the Superior Seven. "Sounds like Shadow's getting serious." Rouge said, giving an axe kick to Emerald, who blocks it.

"Then so will we! Avengers! Retrieve the Star Stone! Don't let anyone get in your way!" Black Widow ordered her team while blocking Toxin-Cinder's deadly handblades with her batons.

" _ **That goes the same for us!"**_ Toxin said, giving the same orders to her team. She backs away to fire fireballs at Widow. Widow's not worried since she has the Genesis Stone in her hands. She uses its power to speed herself up, almost looking like she's teleporting while avoiding Cinder's fireballs. She got up close to the Symbiote Goddess and bombarded her with lightning-fast baton strike that hits as hard as rock thanks to the Genesis Stone's elemental earth capabilities.

Spider-Woman fires bio-electricity she calls her Venom Blasts at Mecha Spider-Man. The robotic wall-crawler easily deflects it and rushes towards her and Raven, firing lasers from his hands that they do their best to avoid. Using her new Maiden ISO-8 outfit, her eyes gain a dark red aura and fires crescent electric slashes that cuts through his lasers and hits the metal spider. He quickly recovers to rip apart the ground they're standing on with his webbing, flinging them over to his mechanical spider-legs to get pulverized.

Meanwhile, Mercury finds himself barely doing any damage against Luke Cage's unbreakable skin. "Kid, you're gonna have to try harder than that to even make a dent." Cage taunted the kid assassin.

"Thanks for the advice!" Mercury whips out the crimson War Stone and absorbs its power, enhancing his strength by a buckload. With one jump kick enveloped in flames, he sends Cage flying through a tower, causing it to collapse on him. He then makes short work of Moon Knight and Winter when they lunge in to attack but were powerless against the War Stone.

Nearby, Rouge lands another kick on her thieving opponent. "You'll never be a good thief if can't land a hit!" The spy bat taunted Emerald. She delivers another spin kick that knocks her to the ground, seemingly in defeat. "You went down _so_ easy." Rouge grinned.

"I don't think so!"

"Wha-?" Rouge found herself attacked by another Emerald. Apparently the one she defeated was a hallucination to keep her guard down so the real Emerald could blind-sight her.

"You're the one that's down, batty!" Emerald smirked.

"Watch out!"

"Huh-?" It was Emerald's turn to get knocked away by the chi fist of Iron Fist.

"My Chi is too great for your hallucinations!" Iron Fist proclaimed, landing another powerful strike that really drained Emerald's Aura.

" **Destroy all of Eggman's robots!"** Omega fires an armada of homing missiles at Clove and Metal Sonic. Clove jumps through the air, slashing as many missiles as she can with her energy scythe. Meanwhile, Metal easily avoids the missiles with his incredible speed. He appears before Omega for a brutal spin attack to his circuitry.

" **Pathetic."** Metal mocked, but was quickly attacked by Wolverine's metal claws.

"I'll rip you to shreds, rustbucket!" Wolverine declared, letting out a savage roar and darts for Metal Sonic along with Qrow.

" **Savage animal."** Metal decided to take out the Espeon Stone and uses its telepathic abilities to bind Wolverine and Qrow's mind, causing him dizzy long enough for Clove to jump in and strike them out. **"Get the Star Stone!"** He ordered the Egg Boss, just before he was thrown away by Qrow's gravity-manipulating Evolution Stone. The Huntsman uses the Evolution Stone to enhance his combat skills to near maximum, overwhelming Metal until he continued to use the Espeon Stone to his advantage, blowing away the Huntsman with the power of the wind.

Clove makes a beeline for the Star Stone just sitting there through all this chaos. "No you don't!" Widow teleports in and kicks Clove away from reaching the Star Stone but was too late to dodge Toxin's flame stomp to the ground that sends her flying.

" _ **Getting tired, Widow?"**_ Cinder taunted the SHIELD agent, still able to keep up with Widow even with her Genesis Stone. She extends her symbiote arm to grab the Star Stone, but the second she was about to grab it, it erupted all the way to the air, all thanks to the epic battle between Ultra Shadow and Binary Grimadoom.

 **BGM End**

" _ **Grimadoom!"**_ Toxin shouted.

"Shadow!" Black Widow shouted.

 **BGM-Bleach OST- Emergence of the Haunted**

The hedgehogs briefly stop fighting when they notice the Star Stone high in the sky. They exchange quick glares as they silently challenge each other who's going to get the Star Stone first. They charge up their energy before rocketing for the stone, clashing in the meantime while their collided energies release shockwaves that spread for miles. They fight around the Exo Stone for a bit, with neither given the chance to retrieve it. Shadow found a small opening during the clash and grabbed the Star Stone but was quickly kicked away by Grimadoom, who then retrieved the Star Stone next. A second later, Shadow teleported above him and blasted him away, retrieving the stone yet again. But like before, Grimadoom immediately recovered and grabbed back the stone while blasting Shadow off his radar. This routine for the Star Stone goes on for a little bit and it starts to get stale.

The two hedgehogs then activated Chaos Control simultaneously, freezing everyone but themselves in time. Shadow teleported next to a tower and uses the Dream Stone's matter-manipulating abilities to transform the whole tower to energy spears and throws them all at Grimadoom. Grimadoom readies himself with an energy barrier and blocks all the spears. This gave Shadow another chance to grab the Star Stone and immediately follows up with a spin attack through Grimadoom's defensives, landing him on the ground around their allies and foes. Their epic clash shook the battlefield so hard, Chaos Control quickly lost its effect. Their rapid-fire assaults interrupted each fight between the other Avengers and the Seven, almost scattering them from force of their punches.

"Take it easy!" Qrow joked, narrowly avoiding their invisible clash.

Shadow blasted Grimadoom to the sky, who deflects it in time to appear in front of the moon where he quickly reunites with his brother.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Adrien Lozano OST-Wrath of the Dark God**

"This battle…is OVER!" Grimadoom powers up a supercharged Chaos Blast that almost knocked out everyone but Cinder, Black Widow, and Shadow, much to his annoyance.

"Kek! You're a stubborn cockroach." Grimadoom prepares to attack Shadow again, but his Spider-Sense warns him of another danger. "What-?" He turns around just as a mysterious energy spear pierces through his body, severely wounding him to the point of knocking him out of his Binary Mode.

"No way!" Shadow was shocked and almost got pierced by the mysterious spear too, but it would appear it has homing properties that can catch him even at light-speed. The spear caught up and Shadow was hit in the back, knocking him out of his Ultra Form and letting go of the Star Stone in his hand.

"SHADOW!" Rouge shouted in concern for her comrade.

Both hedgehogs fell down to the ground, shocking both parties as they wonder who nearly killed them in their powerful state. The Star Stone rolls over to its new owner and the person who wields the spear.

"Thank you for bringing six of the Exo Stones to us. You just made our job a lot easier." Proxima Midnight revealed herself to the Secret Avengers and the Superior Seven. She stands beside the rest of the Black Order, all looking as intimidating as her.

Through their wounds, both Shadow and Grimadoom were strong enough to stand up somewhat and stare at their new adversaries. "Who…Who are you people…?" Shadow asked the Black Order.

"We are Cull Obsidian! The Black Order! Loyal generals to the ruler of the universe, Thanos! And we are your doom!" Corvus Glaive stabs his weapon to the ground to emphasize who they are working for.

The moment they heard the name 'Thanos', the Marvel Heroes of the Secret Avengers and all of the Superior Seven go into a state of utter shock that the Unified World is about to get its first taste of the ultimate danger that exists in this new universe.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only ultimate life form! I don't know who you people are, but you're not getting your hands on those stones!**

 **Proxima: Foolish little rodent. The Black Order have conquered galaxies that put up a much greater fights than this.**

 **Qrow: These guys are impossible! We can't even scratch them!**

 **Corvus: It's best you give up! Nothing will get in the way of our mission!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **The Black Order Strikes**_

 **Proxima: If you can't beat us, then this world is as good as dead!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Welcome to Volume 2, folks, and boy did it take a sudden shift in tone compared to the last volume. I'll try not to hold back for this one. The Black Order will be a challenge. Probably a little stronger than even their comic book counterparts if someone like Proxima was able to take out both Ultra Shadow and Binary Grimadoom in one hit.**

 **And before you ask, yes, "Planet Sadara" and the "Saiya monkey people" are parodies of the Saiyans from** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **. Just wanted to stretch my originality juice a bit, even though it wasn't original at all. Just wanted to have a little fun.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite Exo Stone? Explain why?**


	24. Vol 2 Issue 2: The Black Order Strikes

_Vol 2 Issue 2: The Black Order Strikes_

 **Hang Castle Zone**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS Sigma Demo**

The Black Order. Thanos's ruthless warmasters. A group of lethal aliens gathered by the Mad Titan in his quest to raze worlds and annihilate all that dare opposes him, have finally arrived on the Unified World to collect the Exo Stones. They confront the earthlings who holds five of the stones they've been searching for in the hands of the Secret Avengers and the Superior Seven while the Star Stone is in the hands of Proxima Midnight. Two unified groups, one made of good and the other made of evil, now find themselves confronting a common threat that could mean the end of their world.

Shadow and Grimadoom could barely stand after almost getting killed by Proxima Midnight's deadly spear, a weapon that was powerful enough to knock them out of their Ultra and Binary Forms respectively, already getting their stern attention.

"Nuh-uh. Did he say who I think he said?" Luke Cage asked, still in shock of what Corvus Glaive remark2 about them serving the Mad Titan.

"Yup." Wolverine replied casually.

"The Mad Titan returns." Moon Knight said.

"What the hell are you three talking about? Who's this 'Thanos'?" Raven asked, rightfully unaware of the Avengers's worst enemy.

"A big pain in the neck." Spider-Woman replied, looking like she's ready for a fight against his generals.

"Do you know who these people are, Widow?" Winter asked the SHIELD agent of what she knows about the Black Order.

"No. Never heard of the 'Black Order' until today. They're not a group in the SHIELD database." Widow replied, wielding her electric batons in case the aliens make a move.

"You read the _entire_ SHIELD database?" Qrow joked, earning a scary glare from the special agent. "Of course you did."

"So we're dealing with aliens. That's what we need." Rouge said sarcastically.

Proxima points her spear at the earthlings to threaten them, "All who oppose our Master will fall! Surrender the Exo Stones to us and we _may_ spare your lives, as insignificant as they are."

"No way, little Miss Freakshow." Mercury quipped.

"Ebony Maw, of what does the human speak?" Supergiant asked the brains of this vicious group.

"It is an Earth reference, Supergiant. He's 'joking'." Maw replied, though Mercury is actually from Remnant, but the Black Order doesn't care about that small fact.

"How typical…" Supergiant hovers towards Mercury, creeping him out as he slowly backs away from the telepath, "Weak-minded species _always_ use humor as a mental defense from _true danger_."

"Get away from me!" Mercury swipes a kick at the telepath. She easily hovers over it and was quick enough to dodge the incoming fireballs from Cinder.

"Isn't this a surprise? This one's bonded with a symbiote," Supergiant noticed Cinder wearing the Toxin Symbiote, "I heard most of them were wiped out. Did you know our Master once experimented on the symbiotes?"

" _ **I've heard. And unlike him, I have mine under control, without failure."**_ Cinder mocked Supergiant's master, a grave mistake as evident by Proxima pointing her spear at her, ready to kill the bonded human

"You would hold that tongue about our master, mortal! The symbiotes, like humanity, are nothing more than worthless insects that only serve under our heel!"

"You planning to step on us?" Black Widow asked.

"Only if you don't surrender the Exo Stones." Proxima replied.

"Lady, I got six words for ya," Wolverine pops out three claws from each hand, "Ya think you can come to our home and boss us around?"

The rest of the Avengers and the Seven follows Wolverine's example, whipping out their respective weapons while silently agreeing to put aside their differences to face a common foe in the form of the Black Order.

"The Stones stay with us! Can't say the same about your lives!" Black Widow threatened.

"You fools have dug your own graves!" Proxima said. "Know this! When the Black Order unites, DEATH always prevails!" The ruthless woman stabs her spear to the ground, unleashing a powerful electric shockwave through the floor as a way to show off a taste of her power.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman Zero OST-Crash (Remastered)**

The Black Order makes the first move by lunging straight at the heroes. "Avengers assemble!" Widow shouted as her team and Cinder's team thrust themselves against the alien invaders. It didn't take long for Proxima, said to be the best combatant in Thanos's army, to easily defeat both Widow and Cinder with a brutal swing from her spear.

Winter fires lightning bolts from her sword at Corvus, but this alien boogeyman effortlessly dodges her lightning with a sinister grin through it all. He dashes in and clashes blades with Winter for a bit, quickly overwhelming her with fast strikes. When the Schnee tries to fight back, Corvus disappears to a black portal while smiling. He reappears behind the specialist in the air, slamming her down with his glaive.

"You and your friends are nothing compared to us, human." Corvus taunted.

Raven flies in along with Clove to do battle against Corvus themselves. The tribe leader supercharges her sword with fire and strikes at the alien only for her blade to be easily blocked. It took a simple swing for Corvus to disarmed her blade and a kick her and Clove out of his sight.

"Omega! Concentrate fire on the big guy!" Widow ordered the machine to fire at Black Dwarf while he's massacring the other heroes.

" **Acknowledged!"** Omega whips out his whole arsenal and aims it all on Black Dwarf. **"Let's see how your fleshy body could withstand me!"** Omega fires everything he's got on the hulk-like alien. Black Dwarf roars, easily withstanding Omega's flurry of missiles and rocket launchers without a scratch thanks to his unbreakable skin. **"Seems fleshy body isn't so fleshy."** Omega noted.

After Dwarf fends off Wolverine and his claws, Iron Fist punches him in the chest with an aura punch, but that barely does anything at all either. "His skin's unbreakable!" Fist noticed, flipping away from the alien's ax swings.

"He's not the only one!" Luke leaps in with a heavy punch to Dwarf's face. It didn't make him flinch at all, only making him angrier. "Sweet Christmas!" Cage said, shocked his attack didn't do anything. Dwarf swings his ax on Luke's own unbreakable skin, packing enough force to send him flying through a couple of towers in the castle.

Rouge and Neo Mecha Spider-Man are working together against Supergiant. They fight the mental parasite in the air and are evenly matched. Supergiant chuckles as she uses her telepathic powers to mentally blast her enemies off the air. "Now who can I play with?" She looks back to the ground and spots Raven and Wolverine fighting Corvus. "Hmhmhm. Those two look like good enough food to play for a while." Her eyes start to glow pink as she stares at her new toys. Before the two could make another move at Corvus, suddenly Raven and Wolverine lost control of their bodies and minds. Their eyes turn pink, just like Supergiant. They turn away from Corvus to Qrow, Mercury, and Spider-Woman and immediately assault them.

"Hey! What's wrong with your friends?!" Mercury asked, jumping away before Wolverine slices off his mechanical legs.

"That alien's controlling them!" Spider-Woman answered, punching Logan in the face.

Meanwhile, the Branwen siblings have a little one-on-one, clashing their blades against each other. "Raven! I know you hate my guts, but is this really the time to fight me?! Do that tomorrow!" Qrow was able to fend off her mind-controlled sister for a second. He uses his magical ability to transform into a bird and fly close enough to shoot at Supergiant to release his friends from her mind-control, but the mind-controlled Wolverine took the bullet to protect his controller and lunges at Qrow. "Logan! Are you still mad at me for that time at the bar?! I said I'd pay for it!" He joked, now clashing his blades with his drinking buddy's claws.

Up in the air, Neo Metal Sonic is having trouble fighting the robotic general of the Black Order, Dark Oak. Even with the Espeon Stone powering him up, he shockingly finds himself winded and outmatched against this mysterious foe. The Metarex leader takes out his golden blade and dukes it out with Metal once again, causing an explosion that knocked Metal through the air, wounding him, while Dark Oak remains unharmed.

" **You can't win. Just hand the Exo Stones over, mechanized copy of Sonic the Hedgehog."** Dark Oak calmly demanded to the robot Sonic.

" **How do you know the hedgehog?"** Metal asked, curious of what he knows.

" **The Metarex knows of the being that can control the light of the Chaos Emeralds."** Dark Oak replied.

" **So you're from our universe?"** Metal noted.

" **Correct. When the worlds merged, the Metarex find themselves under the rule of Thanos."** Dark Oak informed. He puts his hand for Metal Sonic to accept, **"Come. Join us. Your abilities could serve the Metarex well in bringing order back to this universe. I promise you won't regret it."**

" **I serve the Eggman Empire. I rather be destroyed than join you."** Metal backs away, looking ready to continue doing battle against the Metarex.

" **Hmph."** Dark Oak scoffed, find it disappointing a powerful robot like Metal Sonic would continue to foolishly work alongside organic weaklings. With his sword in hand, he collides attacks with Metal once more.

"Die, evil one!" Moon Knight works alongside Emerald to fight against the not-so tough looking Ebony Maw. The vigilante with a mental illness slams his staff on Maw's arm, who blocked it and deflected both it and its wielder away before being pelted by Emerald's bullets.

"You don't look so tough to me!" Emerald taunted, not seeing Maw as a threat. She is surely mistaken. Even though Maw is the brains of the Black Order, and looks too old to be a fighter, that doesn't mean he doesn't have any dark abilities that would make him stand out. Rising from beneath the surface behind Emerald, a shadowy silhouette resembling a reaper grabs ahold of the emerald thief. Emerald struggles to break free, even using her Semblance to mess with Maw's mind, but nothing works at all. She's become helpless.

"You clearly don't know me at all, child. It's not wise to underestimate your opponents." Maw grinned.

Back to check what Midnight's doing, she easily blocks the combined attack from both Shadow the Hedgehog and Grimadoom the Hedgehog, both who are still wounded from her earlier attack. "I'm surprised you rodents could still stand." She said.

"This pain only serves to make your death much more painful!" Grimadoom said, talking about his innate ability to grow stronger through a fight. _'But I will admit. She's not an opponent to be underestimated. Her combat skills are extraordinary, and she seems invulnerable to most attacks,'_ Grimadoom said in his head, commenting on Proxima's mastery in combat and her nigh invulnerability. He then narrowly avoids getting impaled by her spear, _'And I better watch out for her spear. It nearly killed me and cut my power in half. Like it has some sort of toxin that can kill even energy.'_

Grimadoom was quickly grabbed by the head and brutally beaten down to eat dirt. Shadow fires light-powered Chaos Spears through the Dream Stone, which were countered by Proxima's own energy spears from her weapon.

' _It'll be a while 'til I can transform again. Least I can still use the Dream Stone to my advantage.'_ Shadow thought. He just barely teleports out of her attack to meet up with Widow and Cinder. The two leaders bombard Proxima with projectiles that do absolutely nothing as she walks through them like wind.

"Widow! We need a new strategy! We won't survive much longer like this!" Shadow said to his leader.

"I know! Never fought people like these before! They have no apparent weakness and not leaving themselves open!" Widow replied while still shooting at Midnight.

" _ **Might I suggest using the Exo Stones. If they want them so badly, give it to them."**_ Cinder suggests using the Stones to really dish out the pain on these invaders.

"Guess that's our best shot." Widow remarked.

Widow uses the power of the Genesis Stone to manipulate the earth to form protruding spikes from the ground, chasing Proxima. The master combatant jumps off the tip of a spiky spike to the air, only for Widow to teleport behind her and almost landed a blow if Proxima didn't dodge it in time. Shadow teleports in with a light-powered punch that finally hurts her. With a swing from her spear, Proxima blows away both Avengers and blocked the dual handblades of Toxin, ducking and viciously kicks her in the stomach, quickly standing up to block a ramming spin attack from Grimadoom.

"Kid!" Luke shouts at Mercury to attack while using his arms to prevent himself from being buried by Black Dwarf's double axe handle. The gray-haired assassin powers up with the War Stone and kicks Dwarf off of Luke. He and Iron Fist throw a double punch that knocked him to a wall.

" **Gray-haired meatbag finally did something useful."** Omega casually insulted Mercury.

"Heeeey!" Mercury took offense to that.

Metal Sonic uses the Espeon Stone to telekinetically throw debris at Dark Oak. When that wasn't enough, he fires razor-sharp wind blasts. Dark Oak blocks the razor winds and comes out with minor scratches.

" **Was that your best?"** Dark Oak taunted.

"Nope. This is!" Spider-Woman zipped in and punches Dark Oak while he wasn't looking.

Ebony Maw somehow summons small meteorites to attack Emerald and Moon Knight. "Meteorites! No fair!" Emerald complained, dodging the meteorites.

"Khonshu, help me!" Moon Knight throws his silver shurikens he calls Crescent Darts to hurt Ebony Maw. Maw grunts and summons back his invisible shadow reaper to strike Moon Knight from behind.

Winter back-flips from Corvus for Mecha Spidey to stomp on. Even though she's exhausted, it's nothing compared to what Qrow and Rouge are feeling. They continue to fend off Wolverine and Raven as the two killers continue to be under Supergiant's control. With her Semblance, she summons a dozen of small white-blue Nevermores to attack the unsuspecting Supergiant, and with her concentration off, Raven and Logan are free from her control.

"Huh? Where am I?" Logan asked after being free from mind-control.

"Not killing me anymore." Qrow joked while Rouge screw kicks Supergiant.

"Hey Qrow! Now that you're not too busy, want to help me out!?" Winter asked, who does her best to fend off Corvus's quick and painful attacks.

"Hold on! I got this!" The Branwen Huntsman uses the full power of the Evolution Stone to evolve his power to its fullest. Because of this, his entire skin gets an 'ionic energy makeover', transforming his whole flesh, but not the clothes, and turning him into a being of ionic energy, similar to another Avenger called Wonder Man.

" _Whoa…"_ Qrow is now in his 'Ion Mode' thanks to the power of the Evolution Stone and boy does he feel good having power that might rival a Super Form. _"Okay. This ain't bad."_ He darts like a purple laser and suddenly appeared in front of Corvus. He whips out his scythe and sends the alien flying like he was nothing.

"So the human had to use an Exo Stone to make up for his weakness." Corvus mocked, even after taking a hit from an Ion Qrow.

" _Just doing it to impress the ladies, ugly."_ Qrow quipped. He thrusts his hands, trapping Corvus in a gravity bubble while he flies up above him. He morphs his scythe to a shotgun, and with a charged up blast of ionic energy, seemingly blasts Corvus to oblivion, leaving behind a large crater.

Qrow lands down next to the crater, thinking Corvus is dead, _"How did that feel?"_ To Qrow's surprise, Corvus walks out of it just fine. No worse for wear. _"What? That attack should've at least blew off half of your body."_

"Oh, it did. Took a second to reform myself." Corvus simply replied.

" _Are you immortal?"_ Qrow asked him.

"That's a possibility." Corvus evilly grinned, not revealing he is immortal because of his glaive blade. "By the way, it's not wise to stay in that form too long. Fair warning." He warned Qrow of the dangers of staying in that Ion Mode.

Before Qrow could question what he's talking about, he found himself stabbed through the chest by Proxima's toxic spear.

"AAAAAAAGH!" The pain was so excoriating he screams, forcefully dropping him off his Ion Mode so we can see his blood dripping from his impalement.

"Oh. Is he's dead?" Grimadoom asked so casually, as he could care less if Qrow's dead or not.

"QROOOOW!" Winter shouted in horror after seeing Qrow get stabbed.

Everyone watches Proxima drop Qrow's seemingly lifeless body to his own puddle of blood. This upsets Raven mostly. Even though her relationship with her brother is very hostile, a part of her still cares for him. And to see him seemingly killed, there's no question she's beyond angry at his killer.

"Pathetic human. My spear was forged by Thanos himself. Created from a sun trapped in distorted space-time, acting as a star, supernova, and black hole at once. Combined with a lethal toxin, it can kill anything, including living energy." Proxima explained to the dead Qrow.

"Knew it." Grimadoom quipped.

Proxima senses Raven's rage and blocked her explosive flame blade while making her stand. "What's wrong? Angry over your sibling's death? You can join him in the afterlife!" Proxima knocks Raven through a door, but that's not enough to keep her down and continue fighting.

Shadow and Widow quickly join Winter to check on Qrow's body. "Winter, is he…?" Widow hurriedly asked if he's truly dead or not.

"Barely breathing! He needs to be healed NOW!" Winter replied, trying so hard to be calm while being concern for her teammate's state of being. Even though Qrow annoys her, that doesn't mean she wants him to die. She plans to use a magic spell she learned from Dr. Strange to heal him, but it seems Shadow has a better idea.

"No! I got this!" The hedgehog takes out the Dream Stone and hovers it above Qrow's body. A pillar of light shines above the Huntsman as the Dream Stone starts to act as a Healing Stone. It's soothing warmth was enough to heal Qrow's body and bring him back from near-death in a matter of a minute.

All it took was one loud gasp from Qrow to tell everyone he's alive. "Oh god…" The revived Qrow pants heavily.

"Qrow!" Winter said, sounding so relieved he's not dead.

"Good. A second too late and you would've been dead." Shadow told him.

"Yeah, thanks for that…" Qrow groans while Widow helps him up his feet.

 **BGM End**

Wolverine joins Raven in the assault and forward slashes Proxima. The dark general takes a second to spot Qrow standing up alive and well after she thought he died. She grunts in annoyance, "Humans are more persistent than I thought." Tired of these humans constantly getting in her team's way of retrieving the Exo Stones, Proxima decides to get serious. "Fine. If they want to make things harder for themselves, so be it." She raises the Star Stone to the sky. "Eradicate these fools once and for all!" She tells the Star Stone.

The cosmic stone that controls the stars responds to her request. It's silver light tears a huge hole in the sky, above Hang Castle that leads to space.

"What now?!" Luke asked.

Everyone stops fighting as Proxima summons a rain of dangerous-looking comets from space down upon her enemies.

"COMETS!" Mercury shouted.

"Guess I'll die again." Qrow joked.

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" Widow and the other heroes do their best to hide from the bombardment of comets that rain down upon them. The Black Order stand together to watch the destruction they have wrought. Parts of the castle gets destroyed during the comet rain. Towers explode out of the sky. The whole area is being attacked by shooting stars from space, devastating everything for miles to be seen.

After everything has settled, the castle looks almost completely destroyed. The Secret Avengers and the Superior Seven were lucky enough to survive, but they have totally been beaten, lying on the broken ground unconscious. What's worse, the Exo Stones they had are dropped to the ground, making it easy picking for the other five dark generals that didn't have their own Exo Stone to pick up. Now the Black Order holds six Exo Stones while the heroes and villains of the party are left with nothing but their lives.

"Six Exo Stones retrieved. That leaves two more and our Master's wish will finally be realized." Corvus said.

To their slight surprise though, one of the heroes managed to stand up from the cosmic attack. Shadow, who can barely stand or even breath properly. "You're a tough one, I'll give you that, but it's over. There is nothing left you can do in your weakened state." Proxima mocked him.

Shadow doesn't say anything. All he does is take off his inhibitor rings and gives a death stare at his alien adversaries. "The animal still wishes to fight." Ebony Maw said.

" **Give up, hedgehog. What can you do, now that we possess six of the most powerful items in the universe?"** Dark Oak asked.

Shadow charges up his remaining power, raising his hands at his enemies to attack, or so it seems. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly, the Exo Stones the Black Order has starts glowing, and a second later, fly out of their hands to different parts of the Unified World.

"NO!" Proxima shouted at her fleeting Exo Stones.

The other Secret Avengers and the Superior Seven regained consciousness in time to see the Exo Stones scatter across the planet again. "Shadow…what did you…" Widow looked at Shadow, who's too busy smirking at the irritated Black Order after putting a delay in their mission.

"Congratulations, rodent. You have DOOMED your world," Proxima scowled, "We will return, and next time, we'll show NO mercy." She ominously warned the earthlings.

A blue beam of light shines above the Black Order that teleports them to their massive Q-shaped spaceship in the sky. "A spaceship?" Emerald commented. The Q-Ship leaves for space, with the very high possibility it'll come back but with thousands more like it.

"Great job, Shadow…" Grimadoom starts acting sarcastic to his 'brother', "Now we have to find the Exo Stones AGAIN, this time with Thanos breathing down our necks. Hope your happy with yourself." He said in an effort to tick Shadow off. The pain Grimadoom suffered during the battle resurfaced, forcing him on one knee. "Geh…Gonna take some time to recover. Must head back…and prepare." He said panting between words. He stands up beside his own allies and uses Chaos Control to teleport the Seven back to Latverion.

Shadow silently picks on back his inhibitor rings while not facing his teammates of his risky action. "Sorry. It was the only way to keep them out of their hands." He apologized.

"It's alright, Shadow. No one's blaming you." Widow said.

"What now?" Qrow asked his leader somberly as he knows the worst is yet to come.

"We need to head back to Avengers Tower and warn everyone. This new world's about to face it's first, and possibly LAST, full-scale invasion." Widow said with a narrow look of seriousness in the mix.

* * *

 **Space**

"How long will it be before we arrive on Earth, or whatever they're calling the planet now?" Richard Rider, also known as the cosmic champion of the universe Nova, was asking his friends in the form of the Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, a fully grown Groot, and Mantis.

"Another hour, Nova. Don't worry. We'll beat Thanos there." Gamora replied while Star-Lord pilots their spaceship, the Benatar, while also listening to some classic 70s songs that kinda gets on the assassin's nerves.

"Good…" From the back of the ship, two more cosmic champions join the conversation: Adam Warlock and the Silver Surfer. "We must hurry and inform the Heroes of the Unified World…that the end is _near_." Adam Warlock ominously said.

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Spider-Man: Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man! Finally, things are calming down in this merged world. I can actually relax. Do my job. My OTHER job.**

 **Adam Warlock: Now's not the time to relax, Spider-Man.**

 **Spider-Man: Huh? You're Adam Warlock. What are you and the Guardians doing here? Did we do something, 'cause I'm sure it's not our fault?**

 **Adam Warlock: No, Spider-Man. It's Thanos. He is coming. The fate of all your universes now hang in the balance.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Incoming Invasion**_

 **Spider-Man: Please tell me you've taken up cosmic comedy routine in space? You sounded serious when you said Thanos is coming.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Now the Exo Stones are scattered again. Don't worry. It'll possibly be the last time that'll happen. Like I said before. The Black Order will be tough to beat. Don't expect all the battles against them to end with the heroes victorious. Next chapter is gonna be a bit of a breather as the rest of the Unified Heroes will finally be inform of the Thanos invasion.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Black Order member? Explain why?**


	25. Vol 2 Issue 3: Incoming Invasion

_Vol 2 Issue 3: Incoming Invasion_

 **New Vale City**

One day has passed since the Battle at HYDRA Island. The Unified World can finally experience its first period of peace ever since the Convergence. New Vale City isn't experiencing any big crimes now that the Kingpin is in jail. And mutants and faunus can relax without the Purifiers exterminating them. If only the people of the world knew, the true war for survival is yet to come.

"How about Earius Remnant?"

"No."

"Remnius Earth?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Eariusant?"

"That sounds like a messed-up croissant."

"Really?"

On top of a skyscraper, Ruby and Spider-Man are trying to come up with a name for their Unified World, with none of them being that good. Sonic the Hedgehog lies down next to them, relaxing while he continues to hear his friends discuss new planet names.

Ruby thinks to herself, really hard for a good name to call their Unified World. "Hmmm…How about…" She gasps when she thought up an awesome name that Peter will surely accept. "Mobiant Earth!"

"That's not bad," Peter said, making Ruby happy, "But I feel like someone suggested that name before you."

"It's a good name. Don't you think, Sonic?" Ruby asked her hedgehog friend.

"As long as it sounds cool, I'm fine with it." Sonic replied, still relaxing on the floor.

"Why do we need to name the planet anyways? Not like our worlds are gonna stay like this forever." Spidey questioned.

"Thought it'd be fun." Ruby said with a cute and innocent smile.

Peter smiles, "Heh. It has been a while since we could do THAT. Just think: A week ago I was about to get the key to the city. Possibly the best day of my life. Then, BAM, universes collided right under our noses. Since then, we had a massive prison breakout. Fought crimelords. Stopped anti-mutant/faunus vigilantes. And saved the world from HYDRA. Glad that's all over with. Things are finally calming down. I know some people are still… _bewildered_ we're living in the same universe, but at least we can freak out in peace."

"That's nice." Sonic smiled.

"If I'm gonna be honest, I don't mind our worlds staying like this." Ruby said serenely while looking down at her new home.

Both Peter and Sonic look at Ruby after what she said. "You sure?" Peter asked the little rose.

"We've known each other for so long, it's always sad whenever we're apart. I know we could just travel dimensions, but I sometimes wonder what it's like if we all lived together." Ruby said.

"Like you guys have been at my house for the past few months?" Spidey remarked.

"We've developed a bond. A friendship. A family. This way, we're always together. No longer having to travel dimensions just to hang out. We can explore the sights. Meet new people. You understand?" Ruby asked her interdimensional friends.

Sonic gives the Huntress a smiling thumbs up, "I don't really mind if our worlds stay like this forever. How about you, Pete?" He asked his webheaded friend.

Peter sighs, feeling conflicted in his heart. "I don't really know. Part of me's happy we're living together. But I can't forget the _countless_ lives that were sacrificed for this to happen," Peter mentions the millions of people who died during the Convergence, a fact Sonic and Ruby forgotten and now visibly regrets what they just said, "Not to mention, I don't want to live in a universe that was created by Dr. Doom and Doc Ock, a disaster that was partially thanks to us." He and the gang also still feel guilty for having a part creating the Exo Stones.

"Forget what I said then…" Ruby said, sounding regretful for thinking it was a blessing for them to be living in the same world.

Peter puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. "It's okay, Ruby. I like the idea of us living together. You've grown up quite a lot since we first met, mostly because of my awesome tutoring." He joked, getting her to giggle as he takes out his hand. "But I'm also worried about another thing."

"What's that?" Ruby asked him.

"Remember what Madame Web said, before the festival? 'A calamity that'll soon strike and affect all our worlds, bringing about the end of everything'?" Spidey quoted, remembering their meeting with Madame Web, Tikal, and Jinn.

"She probably meant the Convergence." Sonic discussed.

"I thought so too. But then Silver and Cable showed up saying the future's in ruins by an unknown enemy." Spidey recalls his reunion with the two time travelers after raiding the Purifiers' church base.

"Who could that be?" Ruby wondered.

"Don't know. Those two are out searching whatever that is," Peter replied, "What Ero said about the 'end is near'. The Masters of Evil killing the Gods of Remnant. Is it all connected? Is someone messing with us? Is there something we don't know and we haven't figured it out yet? This is all too confusing." He said, feeling a bit worried about the future.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure we can deal with it. There has been no problem we couldn't solve." Sonic responded, feeling as confident as ever.

"Yeah!" Ruby remarked, sharing the hedgehog's enthusiasm.

' _Surely hope so.'_ Peter thought.

As they sit together watching the city, someone calls Spider-Man's phone. He answers it via suit's HUD. "Hello?" He asked the caller.

' _Spider-Man. This is Iron Man. We're hosting a meeting at Avengers Tower. I think we've found a way to separate our worlds.'_ Stark informed Peter.

This wondrous news definitely got Peter all excited, "Whoa! Really?! We'll be right there, Tony!" He turns off the call and turns to the speedsters. "Great news! Seems that Tony and the others might've found a way to fix our worlds!"

"Ah sweet," Sonic says happily as he and Ruby stand up, "Give it up for the superhero science team!"

"C'mon! Let's head for Avengers Tower!" Spidey said, happy that this merged mess will soon be cleaned-up and everything will be back to normal.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Dive into Depth (Tunes Ver.)**

A large meeting is about to take place at the headquarters of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Superhero groups from each of their universes are here to meet about separating their worlds. Groups like The Avengers. D-Avengers. Fantastic Four. Freedom Fighters. Even Chrom's Shepherds (Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Sumia, Frederick, Owain, Cynthia and Tiki) are here despite their world not being part of the problem. Others like Doctor Strange, Blaze the Cat, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Viridi, Nick Fury, James Ironwood, and the GUN Commander were also invited to the party.

Before the meeting starts, members of the D-Avengers were talking with their Ylissean friends until they spotted Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby finally arrived at the meeting.

"Hey! You weren't late this time!" Yang joked at Peter.

"First time for everything." He quipped back before turning to Chrom. "Chrom. Sorry that your visit to Earth involved help cleaning up our mess." He apologized to the Exalt Prince.

"No apologizes. Always happy to help a friend," Chrom smiles, "Sounds like this 'mess' is almost cleaning itself up."

"Hope so." Peter said.

Sally Acorn of the Freedom Fighters checks if everyone is here and accounted for. "Good. We're all here. We can begin at any time, Iron Man." She told the Armored Avenger.

" **Okay. Let's get started."** Tony said. He mentally takes off his helmet so everyone could see his handsome face. He stands together with Reed Richards, Hank Pym, and Bruce Banner, the smartest people on the planet, as they begin to discuss reversing the Convergence.

Stark is the first to begin the meeting, "Welcome everyone. Thanks for being here on short notice. As many of you are _hopefully_ aware, for the past week, some of our universes have merged into one. But we may have found a way to turn everything back to normal."

It was then Reed's turn to talk, "We've analyzed this universe was forged from an _ingenious_ combination of science and magic through the power of the Chaos Stone, which was the key element in activating the Genesis Wave. We thought long and hard about this, and we figured the best course of action is by activating a Genesis Wave of our own."

"Uh, you _sure_ that's a good idea," Sonic interrupted, "Genesis Waves are pretty risky. I know from experience."

"We took account of that and made STEADY calculations. With the use of the Chaos Emeralds and ISO Emeralds, and a little help from Doctor Strange, we can activate our own Genesis Wave without the ill side-effects. The Genesis Wave was powered by chaos energy, so it's natural we use our own source of chaos energy, and some extra insurance in the form of the ISO Emeralds." Richards answered.

"Do we even HAVE the Chaos Emeralds? We don't even know if they still exist." Spidey asked.

"They do. And if not, we can always use the Master Emerald, if Knuckles allows us." Reed turned to the red echidna.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'll be watching." Knuckles replied, still acting overly protective of his precious emerald.

"But what's stopping Dr. Doom from activating another Genesis Wave? He still has the Chaos Stone." Sally asked an important question.

"Girl brought up a good point. What do you geniuses have planned?" Captain Marvel asked the supergeniuses.

"Uhhh…" Tony and his science bros don't have a proper reply, implying they haven't thought that far yet.

"Really, Tony?" Carol remarked.

"Hey, I was busy stopping HYDRA and upgrading Stark Industries's security yesterday. Cut me some slack." Tony defended himself.

"What HAS Doom been doing lately? You don't just merge worlds and suddenly go quiet." Wasp asked, wondering what the Masters of Evil have been up to ever since they fused their worlds.

"Perhaps merging worlds is just step one of their master plan." Pym remarked.

"No kidding. They want to conquer our worlds using the Exo Stones. That's why they used the Genesis Wave to scatter five of the ones we got, so they could collect them for themselves while we're busy cleaning up the world." Spidey discussed.

"Told you. Black Widow's team are on it." Fury reminded him.

"But where are they? It's been a week. You think they've found them by now." Spidey replied.

"Even if they did, there's still the two in Doom's possession. As long as he has the Chaos Stone, this world will never be separated." Palutena said.

"Perhaps it's best we stop Doom and whatever he has plans with the Exo Stones before we can fix our worlds. We can use their power instead to undo the damage wrought on the universe." Dr. Strange suggested.

"And perhaps bring the dead back to life." Thor added.

"Wouldn't that bring the zombie apocalypse?" Yang joked.

"But isn't raiding Doom's country a bad thing? That would start a war that could destroy the planet." Ruby brought up a good point.

"We already discussed this. We're already at war with them. I say we go to Latverion right now and take them down for good." Knuckles highly suggested.

"You'd make for a good commander." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Doesn't sound like we have a lot of choice." Captain America said, thinking raiding Latverion and stopping the Masters of Evil is their best option to save the world.

As they continue discussing their next course of action, Iron Man gets a call from an old ally that's coming to the Unified World to visit. "Okay." He almost immediately hangs up the call with the mystery person and turns to Cap, "Steve. We're expecting company. The Guardians are here."

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Cap replied. Everyone in the room turns to see the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship, the Benatar, approaching the tower and about to make a landing on the rooftop. "What now…?" He wondered, getting a bad feeling about their sudden arrival.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

The Guardians of the Galaxy, Nova, Silver Surfer, and Adam Warlock all join the meeting between universes. "Sup everyone! Seeing some familiar faces from different universes are here together." Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord, greets the unified faction.

"It's been a busy week, Quill. Glad you're all safe." Carol said.

Groot and Rocket walk past and greet the D-Avengers. "Groot. You're all grown up. Last time we saw you, you were a twig." Sonic said, happy to see the sentient tree alien is back to being an adult after their last meeting in Pit's world when he was a baby.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled.

"Apparently something happened to the space-time continuum recently that aged up Groot. Some 'time-devouring monster' we believe caused it. You guys wouldn't know anything about it?" Rocket seems to be referring to the Time Eater incident that almost devoured all of time if it wasn't for Sonic and Spider-Man and their respective counterparts during that adventure.

Sonic and Peter exchange quick glances with one another, wondering if they should tell Rocket before turning back to the talking raccoon. "Huh? Really? Weird." Spidey responded, trying to sound oblivious.

"Uh-huh." Rocket doesn't seem to buy his words but goes along with it anyways.

As those two Guardians reunite with their fellow teammates, the D-Avengers spots Nova and two new faces unfamiliar to most of them but Spidey. "Who are those two next to Nova?" Weiss asked Peter.

"Why is that guy all silver and holding a surf board?" Pit asked as well.

"That's the Silver Surfer. He used to be a Herald of Galactus until he turned against him." Spidey gave a brief origin story of the Silver Surfer.

"And who's the person next to him?" Lucina turns to the mysterious Adam Warlock standing beside the Surfer.

"That's Adam Warlock. If I'm gonna be honest, I don't much about him myself. All I know he's a friend. A very _powerful_ friend." Spidey answered.

"How come?" Tails asked.

"See that stone on his forehead?" Peter points to the orange, oval-shaped gemstone stuck on Adam's forehead. "That's the Soul Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones I told you guys about."

"Why does he have one of the most powerful objects in the universe stuck on his forehead?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea." Peter replied casually.

"Why are they here?" Blake asked, wondering why space heroes like the Guardians, Nova, Silver Surfer, and Adam Warlock have come to visit the planet.

"Not sure. But if Adam Warlock's here, then that means something BAD is going to happen. Something bigger than anything we've ever encountered before up until now." Peter replied with a sudden shift to a more serious tone, which really makes them wonder why the Guardians are here with some of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"Star-Lord. What's with the sudden visit?" Captain America asked the sarcastic half-human/half-Spartoi leader of his ragtag space team.

"You guys got big trouble. Like BIIIIG trouble." Quill answered.

"What kind of big trouble are we talking about?" Carol asked.

Warlock steps up to be the one to inform the Unified Heroes of the ultimate danger they are soon about to encounter. "Thanos. He is coming. Coming to invade your world as we speak." He calmly said.

Just hearing the name 'Thanos' was more than enough to get an uproar from Earth's Marvel Heroes."

"WHAT?!" The Marvel Heroes exclaimed in shock and utter surprise.

"Your joking!" Carol exclaimed.

"By Odin's beard, it can't be!" Thor exclaimed.

"Oh, isn't this perfect?!" Hawkeye said sarcastically, visibly shocked.

"Huuuh?" The heroes from the other universes are rightfully confused who the heck is Thanos and why the Marvel Heroes are so frightened to hear his name.

"I think I was deaf there for a second. Did you just say 'Thanos', 'cause that would be really, really bad?" Spidey asked jokingly to hide his fears of hearing the potential return of Earth's worst enemy.

"I did." Warlock simply replied.

"Your joking, right? Please tell me your joking, 'cause I am freaking out here!" Spidey frantically asked him.

"He's not lying."

A new voice enters the conversation in the form of Black Widow who has returned with her Secret Avengers, looking a little beat up and sore.

"Widow? You guys look like crap." Stark joked.

"That's expected after narrowly surviving a fight against Thanos's generals." Widow quipped back.

"Generals?" Steve questioned.

"They called themselves the Black Order." Widow said.

"You guys are lucky to survive. Those guys aren't easy to beat." Gamora said, implying the Guardians have fought the Black Order before.

"No kidding. One of them almost killed me." Qrow said, grunting in pain as he holds onto his wounds.

"Uncle Qrow, are you okay?!" Ruby and her sister ran up to check on their wounded uncle.

"Fine, kid. Just need a little drink and I'm good to go." Qrow joked, still grunting from his wounds.

"Haven't seen you this beat up in a while." Glynda commented on Qrow's current condition.

"Who could've done this?!" Yang asked, surprised someone could be so skilled to defeat her uncle so easily.

"Romanoff. Where are the Exo Stones?" Fury asked his Russian spy.

"Gone, sir. Shadow had to use Chaos Control to send them away." Widow answered, saying six of the Exo Stones have once again scattered across the planet.

"AGAIN?!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Shadow, what happened?!" Sonic asked his rival as he's too surprised of Shadow's apparent rash action.

"There was no other choice. It was the only way to keep them out of enemy hands. The Black Order are nothing we've ever faced before. They're tough. Both us and the Superior Seven stood no chance." Shadow explained his actions.

"Cinder's team lost too?" Ruby remarked, in shock that someone could defeat Cinder without trouble.

"Even at full power, me and Grimadoom were easily defeated." Shadow continued.

"Grimadoom as well?! How tough are these guys?!" Sonic remarked in shock as well, surprised a being like Grimadoom, who possess the powers of their universes' greatest times 20, was also defeated like he was nothing.

"The strongest in the universe. Hundreds of planets were plundered without standing a fighting chance." Drax answered.

"And we're next?!" Weiss asked, doing her best to hide her fears.

"One of them seemed to know about you and the Chaos Emeralds. Called his species the Metarex. It sounded like he was from our universe." Shadow told Sonic of what he heard from Dark Oak.

"Never heard of a 'Metarex', but I am happy to hear I'm getting famous up in space." Sonic joked.

"What's our timeline?" Tony asked Star-Lord when Thanos is estimated to arrive.

"About 1 hour and 15 minutes, give or take." Quill jokingly replied.

"Not a lot of time to prepare." Carol said.

"It's better than no time at all." Fury responded.

"Can _someone_ please explain to me who we're dealing with here?" Raven asked impatiently, wanting to know who is Thanos and why everyone is so scared of him, which is saying something considering she used to be afraid of Salem and now they're about to face a threat on a much bigger scale than her.

Stark puts up a large holographic screen for everyone to see. He puts up a full image of Thanos in all his menacing glory for the other heroes to finally get a good look who he is. "Thanos…the Mad Titan…Cosmic warlord/lunatic, and Death's boy toy." Stark answered Branwen's question.

"Death?" Raven replied, raising an "really" eyebrow.

"Like the God of Death, Thanatos?" Pit asked.

"Someone FAR more dangerous. The living embodiment of death." Palutena answered for her young angel.

"I'm confused." Pit said.

"You know, the grim reaper? But she's a lady or a, uh, skeleton lady. It's complicated," Stark tried his best to explain, which just makes Raven pinch her aching nose as she can't believe what she's hearing, "Anyway, lover-boy almost destroyed the universe _multiple_ times trying to impress her."

"This guy wants to kill everyone in the universe JUST so he could get himself a girlfriend?" Bunnie questioned with a dry look on her face.

"Truly he deserves the title 'Mad Titan'." Frederick remarked.

"He nearly succeed destroying the universe one time when he gathered the Infinity Stones and wiped out half of the universe with a snap of his fingers." Silver Surfer informed the uninformed heroes who had no idea of that universal catastrophe. Let's just say, being shocked is the least you could describe about the heroes from the other universes.

"HALF?! OF THE UNIVERSE?! WITH A SNAP?! HE'S WORSE THAN TABUU!" Pit shouted in absolute fear.

"What happens if he gets all the Exo Stones?! That's no doubt the reason he's coming!" Lucina asked, doing her best to calm down about the monster that'll soon invade the planet.

"If Thanos gets his hands on all eight Stones..." Banner began.

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." Doctor Strange finished.

"Did you seriously just say hitherto undreamt of?" Tony quipped.

"He's going to kill everyone in the universe so he could get himself a girlfriend?!" Weiss asked loudly.

Rocket chuckled to her question, thinking it's a joke, "Heh. Universe? Try all of reality." He believed that's Thanos's new goal, wiping out all life in the multiverse.

"Who are we dealing with here?!" Weiss shouted.

"My father." Gamora calmly replied, which also got a shock from those unaware Gamora is Thanos's daughter.

"STEP-father, I might add." Quill added that Gamora's actually the adoptive daughter of Thanos.

"Thanos is your father?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"To be fair, she hates him as much as we all do." Quill quipped.

"Guess I'm not the only one with father issues." Robin joked about his hostile relationship with the dark wizard, Validar.

"Listen! Thanos has the BIGGEST ARMY IN THE UNIVERSE, and he is not going to stop until he gets all the Exo Stones!" Banner told the unified heroes to really let them know who they're dealing with here.

"Then I say we must prepare with the limited time we have left." Ozpin suggested.

"Agreed." Ironwood said.

"How the hell are we gonna beat him when this dude's gonna send an army from outer space? We couldn't even beat his minions when we had the Stones!" Cage asked.

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Other BGM 29 (Comic Book Intro)**

Tony gives the unified heroes a serious look after thinking up of a plan that might save their new home. "We have one advantage…" He says, getting the heroes' attention, "He's coming to us."

"How is that a good thing?" Raven asked the armored hero.

"Look around you." Carol told her, showing the best heroes SIX completely different universes have to offer, which slowly Raven starts to understand what she and Tony are talking about.

"This isn't the first time we fought an alien invasion. And this isn't the first time we worked together to save all of reality. All of us. Together. With the power of the Exo Stones, we can DEFEAT Thanos. Undo this merged world. Bring back the lives who were lost during the Convergence." Stark gave a little speech to the unified heroes.

"Hope your right about that." Raven said, not trusting his words.

"Always am." Tony quipped.

"If we want to survive this, we do it as a team." Fury said after taking a few steps forward to face the unified heroes.

"Shall we get started? The whole world's counting on us." Sally asked Captain America.

Cap nods in agreement and turns to the holographic screen in front of him, "JARVIS. Put out the call. Code White."

The screen changes to show all the heroes who now live in this new world. Heroes from the Marvel Universe. Heroes from Sonic's World. Heroes from Ruby's World. All being contacted to participate in the biggest fight of their lives. To take part in a Unified Army to save all of reality from the Mad Titan and his unstoppable armada slowly approaching their home.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Never been to a party this big! Looks like everyone is here!**

 **Captain America: Thanos must be stopped at all cost! We're gonna need everyone on this!**

 **Sonic: Don't think we're the only ones assembling a pan-dimensional army. Think Doom's also gathering his own group of people!**

 **Tails: We'll be fighting against Doom and Thanos. This will be our toughest yet.**

 **Knuckles: We're ready for them! Bring it on!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Worlds Unite**_

 **Sonic: Thanos's gonna be surprised to see this many heroes coming to kick his butt!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: In case you're wondering, the Guardians of the Galaxy (that includes Mantis) are wearing their uniforms for the upcoming "Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3". Sounds fitting considering that game will involve Thanos and the Black Order. Spider-Man, Lucina, Pit, and Axl will also start wearing their new armor I showed off in the first chapter of Volume 1. Next chapter still a breather chapter I guess you could call it. The Unified Army consisting of heroes from six universes are about to be assembled next.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Do you prefer Comic Thanos or Movie Thanos?**


	26. Vol 2 Issue 4: Worlds Unite

_Vol 2 Issue 4: Worlds Unite_

 **The Moon, The Watcher's Citadel**

Up in space, on the blue area of the moon that orbits the Unified World is a large citadel, home to the silent cosmic watcher of the universe, Uatu the Watcher. The demi-god sits inside his home observing the planet, making reports of any new development that interests him, such as the incoming invasion of the Mad Titan that could happen at any moment.

"Watcher Report: 51108. Situation is dire. The heroes and villains of the unified world are each preparing for the incoming invasion led by the Mad Titan Thanos, who stands on the verge of retrieving all eight Exo Stones. While I have sympathy for the earthlings-."

A loud crack interrupts cosmic reporter that gets his attention. He turns to his window and is horrified to find Thanos himself about to break in.

"RRRRAAGH!" Thanos roared as he punches the glass and enters the citadel to do some unspeakable horror on the Watcher before he makes his appearance on the unified world.

* * *

 **Latverion, Doom's Castle**

Grimadoom hovers inside a tube of ISO-fluid to heal himself after his crushing defeat against the Black Order. Whatever Proxima's spear was made of was definitely super effective against him that not even his abnormally high healing factor would be able to fix, at least not for a long while, and they don't have that much time with the invasion expecting to happen in the next hour. Arthur Watts was put in charge to observe Grimadoom while he heals, checking on his vitals and power level to see he's been brought back 100%.

"All right. I think that is enough." Watts shuts off the healing tube, thinking Grimadoom has made a full recovery.

The fluid in his tube are flushed down and the hatch opens. Grimadoom opens his silvery-blue eyes and drops down, checking himself out to see if he's really okay.

"It's quite a miracle you're still standing." Watts starts talking to the clone hedgehog. "You were poisoned by, I guess you could say, 'anti-particles', which is scientifically impossible. Even superpowered beings would die in mere moments after getting in contact. So, how are you feeling?"

"Hmmm…" Grimadoom looks at his right glove and clenches it a few times. A silent grunt instantly unleashes his dark blue aura, destroying multiple equipment and sending an alarmed Watts flying from the furious wind currents.

The hedgehog chuckles sinisterly while surrounded by his boosted aura, thanks to his innate ability to grow stronger after every fight. "Perfect. My power has grown to new heights. Hmhmhm." His smiling face quickly shifts to an annoyed scowl, "Still, that doesn't mean I'm angry I was defeated by such contemptable lowlife trash," He raises his clenched fist in the air, "The Black Order. I swear I'll make them pay the next time we meet, ending with their master." He said darkly.

"You are certainly Salem's son…" Watts said as he slowly stands himself up with an aching head.

"Where is the old hag and the doctors anyway?" Grimadoom asked, folding his arms stoically.

"In the throne room about to hold a meeting with everyone else. We should go." Watts replied.

"So our forces have assembled. That means the invasion's not far away." Grimadoom deduced, now knowing it's not long until Thanos arrives with his tremendous army.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

Grimadoom and Watts enter the massive throne room for the meeting. The hedgehog spots quite a number of familiar and new faces of this little interdimensional army they've gathered to combat Thanos. There's the rest of the Superior Seven and Salem's henchmen of course, but there's also the attendance of all 12 of Eggman's Egg Bosses of the Eggman Empire. There's a new version of Ock's Sinister Six: Doc Ock obviously, but there's also Electro, The Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, and Hydro-Man. The Sinister Six is packing some new "Makluan Battle Armor" created after Ock studied the Makluan Rings stolen from the Mandarin after his defeat at HYDRA Island. Their new armor simply boosts their power based off one specific Makluan Ring that fits best for them (The Sinister Six's armor, minus Doc Ock and Hydro-Man, are based off their _Marvel's Spider-Man PS4_ armor). There's the beautiful Asgardian goddess, Amora the Enchantress, and her silent Executioner, Skurge. Dr. Strange's arch-nemesis in sorcery, Baron Mordo. And two new recruits Grimadoom never seen before: a green alien with large pointed ears wearing a purple body suit. And an alien blue cyborg woman who looks very serious and is brimming with silent anger.

Mercury spots Grimadoom approaching him and gives him a friendly greet. "Hey Grimadoom. Nice to see you're doing better." He said to the hedgehog.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Grim smirked.

"I wish. You're annoying." Emerald responded.

"May have gotten that from your DNA, mosshead." Grim quipped, angering the emerald-haired thief and getting a short laugh from Mercury, all while Cinder simply minds her own business.

Grimadoom takes another look at the Masters of Evil's army, "I recognize most of these people, but who are those two?" He referred to the two alien members.

Cinder decided to be the one to answer Grimadoom, "The alien in green is a Skrull. A _Super_ -Skrull that has the powers of the Fantastic Four."

"A Skrull? Interesting. How 'bout the cyborg?" Grim asked, referring to the woman standing next to Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull.

"Her name's Nebula, daughter of Thanos. She and the Skrull have been Doom's informants in space to keep tabs on Thanos and are now here to help us." Cinder answered, giving him information she learned not long ago either from Doom himself.

"Daughter of Thanos? Why is she fighting on our side instead of her father's?" Grim wondered.

"Don't ask me." Cinder replied.

"But I am."

"Shut up."

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Phantom Ruby~Evil Deed**

The villainous army were all having a casual conversation with each other until the sound of a door opening got them all to shut up. Doctor Doom. Doctor Octopus. Doctor Eggman. Salem. The leaders and commanders of the Masters of Evil step forward in front of their new army to discuss the plan about the incoming invasion that could end the world as they know it.

" _Gentlemen, welcome. Thank you all for coming on this day."_ Doom greeted his army comprised of the worst villains (or neutral/anti-heroes in Team Toxin's case) from all three of their dimensions could offer. _"As you may have heard, the planet will soon be under siege by the Mad Titan Thanos. His silly quest for Death will bring about the end of everything and our goals for conquest. We have called you all today to assist us putting an end to the titan and reclaim the power needed for our dreams to become a reality. The Exo Stones. They are our top priority. You'll all be put in teams and sent to the locations where six of the Stones have been scattered. Don't be surprised when you meet heavy resistance from the 'heroes' and Thanos. Do whatever you can to get those stones. I will NOT tolerate failure,"_ He said menacingly, _"If we're going to recreate this world in our image, those stones are absolute."_

"You'd better uphold your promise, Doom! Use the Exo Stones to bring back glory to the Skrull Empire!" Super-Skrull interjected, revealing his reasoning for joining the Masters of Evil is to bring back the former glory to his race.

" _Doom will uphold to our bargain as long as you uphold yours, Skrull."_ Doom replied a bit savagely.

"Hmph." Super-Skrull grunted, a bit annoyed and insulted.

"And what's your reason for joining, robot lady?" Grimadoom asked Nebula, curious about her joining the Masters of Evil.

"The death of my father." Nebula replied coldly, wishing for the death of Thanos.

"Sounds a little extreme." Grim joked.

"Compared to what he did to me?" The cyborg assassin replied, referring to the torture and painful cybernetics implanted on her by Thanos that made her the cold-hearted space pirate she is today. "Don't care who dies as long as Thanos is one of them."

"Cold like a true machine." Grim joked with a snarky grin.

" _Time is short and we must ready our forces for the coming war."_ Doom continued his villainous speech. _"This battle will decide who will conquer this world. Neither Thanos NOR the heroes will stop us from claiming our rule."_ He finished his speech with an ominous undertone.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **New Vale City, Avengers Tower**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World (Phase 1)**

Just like the united villains, the united heroes are forming their own battle plan to combat the coming invasion. Captain America, the Commander of the Unified Army, stands in a room discussing tactics how to deal with the invasion with other members of the unified faction. There's Captain Marvel, who acts as the army's Commander-in-Chief. Sally Acorn and Robin who are the army's head tacticians. And then there's Nova and Winter Schnee who are just here to help out.

Sally's A.I. friend, Nicole puts up a holographic map of the whole planet as they begin discussing their plans. "We have less than an hour before Thanos arrives, so let's make this quick." Carol began the meeting.

"Nova, how big of an assault should we expect?" Captain America asked the cosmic protector.

"Expect a big assault that'll hit all major cities on the planet. They'll be bringing in the Chitauri, Outriders, and the Metarex among other soliders." Nova answered.

"Tell us what you know about the Black Order?" Cap asked another question regarding the ruthless generals that work under the mad titan

Nova puts up the images of each member of the Black Order, starting with Corvus Glaive, "This is Corvus Glaive. Functionally immortal and holds a glaive capable splitting atoms. He serves as Thanos's right-hand man and considered one of the greatest tacticians in the universe."

"Good thing we have two of our best right here." Carol turns to their own tacticians, Sally and Robin.

"We won't disappoint you, Major." Robin nodded.

"Next we have Proxima Midnight, a ruthless master combatant and is virtually invulnerable. It'll be tough to take her down," Nova continued, "Black Dwarf, brother of Corvus. Has Hulk-like strength and unbreakable skin. Supergiant, a mentally unstable omnipath and telepathic parasite who seeks out intellect and devours."

"That's…disturbing." Sally remarked on Supergiant's disturbing abilities.

"Ebony Maw. He's also a strategist but not much a fighter." Nova continued describing the Black Order.

"Yet he's still very dangerous, so watch out." Winter warned, having seen a speck of Ebony Maw's mysterious abilities during the battle at Hang Castle.

"And then there's Dark Oak, leader of the Metarex. Not only he's skilled, he can be very cunning." Nova finished.

"They definitely sound like a troublesome bunch." Carol commented about the Black Order, now knowing they aren't ones to be underestimated. "Have we found the new locations of the Exo Stones?" She asked Sally.

"Almost. We managed to locate their general location in some cities." Sally replied.

Robin continued for her, "We fear that's where most of the invasion will hit. We're gonna need teams to lead our forces in those areas to help with evacuation. Members of speed, strength, and flight will be required."

"The Wisps have also gathered to help us. Their power will DEFINETELY turn the tide of battle." Sally added that the small aliens inhabiting the planet have agreed to help the heroes.

"Are S.H.I.E.L.D., G.U.N., and the Atlas Military ready?" Cap asked the Atlas Specialist.

"Almost, sir. They should be done talking with the President to initiate all Omega-Level alert systems around the globe." Winter replied to the captain.

"Any intel from S.W.O.R.D.?" He asked about the agency that scans for extraterrestrial threats from space.

"Negative. No warning about Thanos or his armada just yet." Winter replied.

"Keep me posted. It's possible he could arrive sooner than we expect." Cap said.

"Yes, sir."

"So the plan is: Help evacuate the cities with the bigger invasion force and recover the Exo Stone in that area, then we can take the fight to Thanos." Major Danvers laid out the plan simply.

"I also have a feeling we should watch out for the Masters of Evil as well. No doubt they'll be thrown in the mix for those stones." Robin said, believing Doom and his army will be doing their own thing during this upcoming invasion.

"Agreed. Let's hurry and get our teams ready!" Cap said strongly as the clock to endgame's ticking.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **F.E.A.S.T.**

"Aunt May, are you SURE that's a good idea?"

Peter was in the middle of a discussion with his Aunt May and Mary Jane about the incoming alien invasion that'll devastate the planet. Worried about her safety, Peter asked his Aunt to get to safety before the invasion hits, but she insists to stay at F.E.A.S.T.

"I'm not changing my mind, Peter. With Martin Li out of town, someone's got to take charge." May said as she puts away boxes.

"But the city's going to be a warzone soon and I'm needed elsewhere! Please Aunt May! I won't be here to protect you!" Peter urged her to leave town but she's not budging one bit.

"And who's going to protect all these people?" May shows her nephew of all the homeless people that have nowhere else to go, which slowly makes Peter regret his words. "I can't let my nephew be the only hero in the family. All these people are counting on me just like how the world's counting on you," She puts her sweet hand on her nephew's worried shoulder, "I'll be _fine_ , Peter. Tai promised to stay around to help out." She said, referring to Ruby's father.

"I'll stay around too if that's alright with you, May." MJ smiled at Mrs. Parker.

"I'd appreciate that." May smiled back.

"We'll do our part as well."

Married Faunus couple, Ben and May Burnside walk up to the Parkers. "Don't worry, Peter. Your Aunt is in good hands." Ben said with a comforting smile.

Peter silently looks down to the ground for a moment. He knows his Aunt won't budge and the people of F.E.A.S.T. need her guidance during the invasion. He's worried sick for her as she's the only family he got left, but understands this is for the best.

He looks back at his Aunt. "Okay. Just promise you'll stay safe. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." He said with a determined face.

"Go save the world, my son." May smiled for her nephew.

"Go get 'em, tiger." MJ hugs and embraces her ex. After some goodbyes, Peter walks out the shelter to prepare himself for war.

* * *

 **Oscorp, CEO Office**

"So that's what's going on." Harry sits on his desk after being informed personally by Weiss about the incoming alien invasion. Weiss wears the new gold necklace Harry gave her before their worlds merged. She watches as Harry process everything he heard.

"Yeah. The whole world's going to be in danger. No doubt the city's gonna be 'prime target number one'." Weiss said with a serious demeanor.

Harry gives a serious nod to his Remnant counterpart. "I understand. I'll take care of the city while you guys are away. I may not have powers like you or Pete, but I'll do what I can to keep the city safe."

Weiss smiles, "Thank you, Harry."

"By the way, I've noticed you're wearing the necklace I gave you." Harry noticed the necklace around his friend's neck.

Weiss gives a sincere look as she holds up the necklace. "Thought I wear it as a good luck charm. Feels like I'm gonna need all the luck I can get for this."

"You'll be fine. You got your friends backing you up." Harry said as he walks up to her.

"Don't forget about yourself." Weiss smiled, reminding Harry he's also her friend that has faith in her.

Harry chuckles while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah."

The two young representatives of their own company stand in front of each other, not knowing what to say to the other for a bit.

"Stay safe, Harry." Weiss genuinely told him.

"You too. Tell the others I said good luck." Harry replies, also sounding genuine and sincere.

"I will." Weiss replied. The two lean over and share their first kiss, silently wishing the other good luck and be safe before going their separate ways.

* * *

 **Queens, Over at Patch Hills Street**

Inside the Xiao Long-Rose family home, Ruby and Yang share a sad goodbye hug with their father before they head back to Avengers Tower, to get ready for the war that'll end all wars.

"Stay safe, dad." Ruby said to her father sincerely.

Tai lets go of his daughters and looks at them depressingly, desperately not wanting them to go to war with aliens, "Oh, girls, do you REALLY have to do this? Fighting 'aliens' and 'mad titans'? This is too much."

"Dad, we HAVE to do this. The whole world's in danger if we don't stop Thanos. We're not kids anymore. We fought guys who were just as tough." Yang argued with her overprotective father.

"But this 'Thanos' sounds different from all of your opponents up until now. I don't think-."

"Dad, it's okay." Ruby calmly interrupted her father, giving him a determined, serious look that shows signs of maturity. "This is what we were trained for. Why we became Huntress. Avengers. Everything's been leading up to this. To see if we're _truly_ ready to save the world. And we won't be alone for this, I assure you. Peter. Sonic. We have made _countless_ friends you wouldn't believe who are coming to fight with us. We'll make it out okay. I promise."

Tai was a bit surprise to hear his younger daughter sound so mature and confident with herself. Almost reminding him of Summer Rose when he looks at that determined face of her. Tai smiles and looks at her daughters, "How the heck did you two grow up so much in a few months?"

"Fighting constantly during the summer would do that to a person." Yang joked with a smile.

"Don't forget. We'll be fighting too." Qrow and his sister walk in to greet the rest of the family, both who are also ready to take part in the war against Thanos.

"Feels like a long time since we've been together." Tai said, reminiscing moments during his time as a member of Team STRQ.

"Yeah. The coolest team of the old generation reunited." Qrow said, holding his sword behind his shoulder.

"But there's only three of you?" Ruby questioned.

"I can always invite Tony to fill a spot." Qrow recommends inviting Tony Stark to join Team STRQ.

"We are NOT inviting Stark because we are NOT reforming! His first name doesn't even start with a 'S'." Raven angrily retorted at her brother.

"How about Star-Lord? His name starts with an 'S'." Qrow quipped.

"I hope Thanos kills you first." Raven said stoically, and it doesn't sound like she was joking when she said that, but that didn't stop the rest of the family from laughing out-loud, or in Zwei's case, bark.

"To think, our WHOLE family is here ready to kick alien butt." Ruby said, sounding a bit excited her entire family will participate in the war against Thanos.

"Oh yeah! Thanos won't know what'll hit him when he sees us wrecking his armies and stomping on his purple face!" Yang said excitedly as she punches the air.

"C'mon, gang. This badass family's ready to save the world." Qrow leads his family outside, all prepped up and eager to fight the coming invasion.

* * *

 **Chrom's World, Ylisstol**

In Chrom's home dimension, he and his future daughter, Lucina, have already gathered the Shepherds of this world. Shepherds like Virion, Lon'qu, Panne, all the allies that helped saved the world from Grima. Now they are ready to head out to the Unified World to assist the heroes against their worst enemy, Thanos.

Chrom steps up to give a little speech to his many friends about the upcoming danger. "Shepherds, my friends! Thank you all for heeding my call as we don't have a lot of time! Our friends from the other worlds, the D-Avengers, are soon about to face a threat that threatens them all! A great evil from the beyond the stars is soon to bring about an army of unspeakable magnitude! Our friends have risked their lives to protect this world from the fell dragon! Now we must do the same for them against the mad titan, who if he succeeds, everything and everyone will cease to exist!"

Lucina continues for her father, "Please everyone! Time is of the essence! We don't know when the titan approaches, but we must be there to stand by our friends when he does! I know this is too much to ask, but I beg of you, just as one of you joins us, we would be more than grateful!"

"You know I'll help! Bring it on!" Chrom's little sister, Lissa happily accepts the call.

"It's been getting pretty boring around here. Sure, why not. I'm in." The tough tomboy, Sully agrees to join the war.

"An army from outer space? Sounds too ridiculous for me to pass up. I'm in, kid!" West-Khan Basilio also agreed to join the war against Thanos.

"Yay! Can't wait to meet my friends again!" Dragon-girl, Nowi is happy she'll get to reunite with her interdimensional friends once more.

"If Robin's in, then I'm in. Sure." Creepy-stalker dark mage, Tharja agrees to join.

"And I'll join too. Um, hello?" Big guy Kellam wonders if anyone noticed him, or even heard him.

Both Chrom and his daughter from the future are quickly pleased to see just about all the Shepherds have agreed to help the Avengers against the mad titan.

"This is gonna work." Lucina smiled.

"Thank you all! Your courage will surely unstoppable when the war begins!" Chrom said with a kind smile as well.

* * *

 **Pit's World, Skyworld**

The hero and goddess of Skyworld have also rounded up their troopers as they get ready for the fight of their lives. Pit and Palutena stand before their army of Centurions. What they lack in power, they make up in loyalty and number and will primarily serve as support for the Unified Army.

"Men, we're about to face a menace 100x worse than Medusa and Hades combined! The Avengers needs all of us to help them stop Thanos before his darkness destroys the light of all worlds!" Captain Pit informed his army, who all seem ready to stand by the heroes to fight against Thanos's Army.

"Don't forget about me!"

Pit and Palutena turn to see Viridi have arrived on Skyworld along with her natural Forces of Nature army, which includes, Dark Pit, Phosphora, Arlon, and Cragalanche. All who are also going to join the Unified Army against Thanos.

"Thank you Viridi for helping us. The Avengers are sure to be grateful." Palutena kindly smiled to the nature goddess.

"I'm not doing this for them! Thanos threatens all of nature! I'm not just going to sit around when the humans could mess this up!" Viridi retorted arrogantly.

"If you say so. I know you still owe them a debt." Palutena smiled, seeing through Viridi's partial lie as she genuinely does want to help the Avengers as thanks for saving nature after the war against Loki and Hades. Too bad she will never admit it.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Viridi lied, but that won't stop Pit and Palutena from smiling and looking at her. "STOP THAT!"

* * *

 **Mega Man X's World, Abel City**

Right inside Maverick Hunter HQ, Axl has just finished informing his fellow Maverick Hunters, X and Zero, about the coming apocalypse.

"Thanos?" X questioned the name of this mad titan.

"Yeah. I'd say he's a bigger threat than Sigma and we got to stop him. C'mon, are you with us?" Axl asked his reploid friends.

"Of course. We'll be happy to help." X smiled, immediately decided to help out his human friends against the cosmic conqueror.

"There's not much going on here. Why not. This sounds like it could be fun." Zero smirked.

"Awesome! Thanks guys!" Axl smiled, glad his pals have also agreed to join the Unified Army.

* * *

 **Unified World, Avengers Tower**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

More and more heroes that have been called in to take part in this grand battle for their survival. The Chaotix from Mobius. The X-Men from Earth. Team CFVY from Remnant. Dozens of heroes from across dimensions meet up in Avengers Tower to chat until the invasion hits.

"Will you be alright, dad?" Sally stands with Sonic as she talks with her royal father, King Nigel Acorn through the holographic screen. King Acorn is also seen standing with Sonic's uncle-like figure, Sir Charles the Hedgehog, or simply Uncle Chuck.

' _We'll be fine, Sally. Good luck. We're counting on you.'_ King Acorn says good luck to his only daughter.

' _Don't do anything reckless, Sonic.'_ Chuck warns the young hedgehog.

"I'll try, Uncle Chuck. Stay safe. Be seeing ya soon." Sonic smiled as the call ended.

Somewhere else, Blake is also about to finish a call with her parents. "Take care. Love you. Bye." She said, hanging up her Scroll.

"Holding up, Belladonna?"

Blake turns around to be greeted by Scarlet Spider and Hummingbird. "Hi, Blake!" Aracely happily greeted her faunus friend.

"Kaine. Aracely. Glad you're here." Blake smiled.

"Hard to ignore a call about the end of the universe. Sounds like we're in for a fight." Kaine said.

"You have no idea. Sorry we got you involved. I know you hate this sort of stuff." Blake conversed.

"I'm used to it at this point. Besides, I'm trying to be a hero, remember? Can't be one if everyone's dead." Kaine said.

Blake giggles, "Got that right."

"Hey, you three!" From the side, Jaune and his Team JNPR walks in to greet his friends.

"Jaune." Blake's also happy to have more of her friends by her side.

"Got the call. Where's everyone else?" Pyrrha asked, wondering where's the rest of the D-Avengers.

" **Here."**

Everyone turns to see Spider-Man, now wearing his new Spider-Armor Mk. III, the "SX Armor", approaching along with Lucina and her "Class-Up Armor" and Pit's "Neo Sacred Treasures". The armored up heroes and the other D-Avengers have finally reunited with their friends.

"Spidey, I'm liking the new armor!" Nora smiled, finding Peter's new armor pretty cool and awesome-looking, eager to see what it could do.

" **Thanks. Had to make some modifications to handle 'massive alien threats',"** He said jokingly, **"Didn't think had to wear this so soon, against Thanos of all people."**

"Why not wear the Heaven Arachnid Supreme Armor?" Palutena asked him about the Ultimate Spider-Armor that's in Madame Web's possession.

" **That's a last resort armor. And I want to prove mortal technology is better than anything gods could build."** Peter joked.

Palutena chuckles, "Be glad Lord Dyntos wasn't here to hear that."

"So where are you guys be heading?" Sonic asked Team JNPR about their assignment during the invasion.

"We'll be stationed here in New Vale." Ren answered.

"Where ALL the magic and chaos will happen!" Nora excitedly added, looking forward to a great fight.

" **New York tends be the number one famous hotspot for an invasion."** Spidey joked.

"We'll be stationed around the F.E.A.S.T. shelter in Chinatown so we can get people to safety in there. Don't worry, Peter. We'll watch over your Aunt for you." Jaune promised his friend.

Peter nods, glad to have good friends he could depend on when he's not around, **"Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me."**

"I'll admit. This is NOT how I'd expect our second year in Beacon would start," Pyrrha admitted, "An alien invasion from the strongest bad guy in this merged universe? Is it wrong I'm a little scared about all of this? If we're going to survive this?"

" **It'd be wrong if you WEREN'T scared. I was FIFTEEN when I was called in to fight Thanos for the first time. One of the first big battles I ever participated that decided the fate of the whole universe. We're just glad to have good friends and a Hulk to help us out."** Spidey said.

"We are _extremely_ grateful that you guys are here to help us," Ruby smiled at Lucina, Pit, Palutena, Axl, "We know this isn't your home that's in danger. So thank you." She said. Their homes may have not been merged together and being threatened by Thanos, yet here they are after gathering their forces from their worlds to help out the Unified World.

Lucina smiles and nods, "Your welcome. Anything to help my friends."

"Yeah. We'll never let you guys do this alone." Axl smiled.

"We're Avengers too, remember? We'll always stick together." Pit smiled as well.

"And it's not just your world that's in danger. If Thanos wins, then all our worlds are doomed. We will fight by your side until the end." Palutena said with a warm, kind smile.

Spidey, Team Sonic, and Team RWBY nod in response, grateful for their friends to have come to their aid at their direst hour. They hear footsteps approaching, and when they turned around, they find themselves confronting the cosmic sage, Adam Warlock.

" **Adam Warlock?"** Spidey said, a bit surprised he kinda showed up out of nowhere.

"Greetings, Spider-Man. Hope I am not interrupting." Warlock said.

" **No, no. It's fine,"** Spidey replied, shaking Warlock's hand, **"We're just glad you and the Guardians showed up to warn us about Thanos."**

"It is my job to watch over and protect this universe. Thanos may be an old friend of mine, but I cannot allow his actions to pass. I will do everything I can to help you, even though my power was weakened from the Convergence, at least for a while." Warlock explained to the D-Avengers.

"Isn't that convenient." Knuckles chimed in, hating the fact a powerful cosmic being like Warlock was slightly weakened by the Convergence. Still, he is definitely one of the strongest heroes they have.

"I have been watching you, D-Avengers, for quite some time. You have done a good job protecting your realities from those that abused the power of the Exo Stones. Understand, when the situation grows dire, you may be our last hope." Warlock told the Dimensional Avengers.

" **It's an awesome responsibility."** Spidey said, feeling very confident they'll succeed no matter what.

"Hey, we're awesome guys." Sonic said to Pete, who definitely agrees and gives the hedgehog a high five.

" **Nice."**

Blake tiredly shakes her head, "My god…We're doomed," while hearing the worried sighs from the rest of Team RWBY.

 **BGM End**

"INCOMIIING!"

The young heroes heard Star-Lord shouted from the briefing room. All the heroes in the tower run to the briefing room to see what appears to be a flaming projectile about to hit the tower. Hulk roars and catches whatever it was before it could do any serious damage. He puts down the projectile to learn it's no ordinary projectile, but The Watcher himself that was used as a projectile after being thrown from the moon.

"Uh oh." Hulk said, recognizing the Watcher.

"Who's this guy?" Pyrrha asked.

"He is Uatu the Watcher, one of the most powerful beings that watches this universe from your planet's moon." Warlock answered the young Huntress.

"This guy lives on the moon? How many weird cosmic beings are there?!" Knuckles asked.

"Is he okay?" Aracely asked.

Spidey kneels down next to the Watcher. **"Yo, Watcher. You alright? Say something."** The Watcher opens his blank eyes but does not respond to Spidey, or to anyone else for that matter because it is forbidden, **"Oh right. You're the 'Watcher', not the 'Talker'. At least show us why you decided to 'drop by'."**

The Watcher uses his eyes as a screen to show the Unified Army of Thanos about to punch him off the moon. **"Uh, Cap?! I think Thanos is here!"** Spidey said to Captain America while sounding really, really worried that the Mad Titan has finally arrived to the planet.

"He seriously threw a DEMI-GOD from the MOON as his way of saying hello?!" Yang asked flabbergasted, also sounding worried and scared.

"That's very dramatic, I'll give him that." Sonic commented.

Suddenly, the tower gets a holographic call from a woman with shades and green hair, _'Captain America! This is Abigail Brand, Director of S.W.O.R.D., come in!'_

"What's the situation up there, Director Brand?" Cap asked about the situation, having a feeling what it's about.

' _What do you think? The planet's being invaded!'_ She asked a bit sassily. She shows the Unified Army a large image of hundreds of alien warships approaching the planet as they speak.

Most of the Unified Army are stunned with terror to see Thanos and his seemingly endless armada has finally arrived to invade the planet. "Well he's five minutes early." Star-Lord quipped.

" **Planetary alarms are buzzing like crazy!"** Iron Man said. **"Abigail! See if you can slow them down!"**

' _Yeah. I'll buy you an extra minute plus one second.'_ Brand cuts off communications with the united faction.

 **BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Other BGM 29 (Comic Book Intro)**

Spider-Man rubs his left gauntlet for a second to comfort himself now that the end of the world is here. He turns to his D-Avengers and asks them, **"This is it. Are you guys ready for the fight of a lifetime?"**

"Heh. You bet. Time to party!" Sonic smiled, brimming with confidence.

"I was _born_ for this!" Ruby grinned, gleaming with self-assurance.

All the other D-Avengers seem to agree that they are ready for the biggest battle of their lives. They stand together with the massive army of heroes they've gathered from across six whole dimensions: Heroes of the Marvel Universe. Heroes of Sonic the Hedgehog. Heroes of RWBY. Heroes of Fire Emblem Awakening. Heroes of Kid Icarus. And the Heroes of Mega Man X. All stand together for one united mission: Defeat Thanos and save their worlds.

The Unified Army's Prime Commander, Captain America stands in front of the heroes with his six chosen team leaders. Captain Marvel of the Prime Earth will lead "Team Alpha". Sally Acorn of Mobius will lead "Team Beta". Winter Schnee of Remnant will lead "Team Gamma". Chrom of Ylisse will lead "Team Delta". Palutena of Skyworld will lead "Team Zeta". And Mega Man X of Abel City is in charge of "Team Epsilon".

Captain America stares his unified army and begins the best speech any of them will ever hear, "You're the planet's mightiest heroes, and I've called you together for one reason: The end of the world is here, and it's our job to stop it. You have your assignments. The Exo Stones must be retrieved, no matter what. Do whatever it takes to get them and stop the invasion, and then we take the fight to Thanos himself. This isn't a battle of good versus evil. It's a battle of survival. We fight to save reality itself. The world is counting on us, and we will not fail. Each of you are heroes, but today, we are all…Avengers."

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! Everything's been leading up to this. Thanos is here. And he's attacking the whole world.**

 **Spider-Man: One of the Exo Stones have been located in Solkaria. I don't care how good Sable's men are! They don't stand a chance against Thanos's army!**

 **Mega Man X: Let's go help them out! Let's move, heroes!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **War Begins**_

 **Spider-Man: Yeesh! This place is cold! Good thing I have a built-in heater!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: It finally begins. Two years since my first story has led up to this. The Exo War Arc has finally begun in Exo War. The Unified Army versus the Masters of Evil's Army versus Thanos's Army. Who will win? Who will die? Who will get all eight Exo Stones? Don't expect everything will go to the heroes' favor. The next few chapters will focus on a specific member of the D-Avengers: Spider-Man, Sonic, Ruby, Lucina, Pit, and Axl. A representation from all six dimensions.**

 **Question of the Chapter: When did you start reading my United Heroes Stories, and how hype are you to see how this series ends?**


	27. Vol 2 Issue 5: War Begins

_Vol 2 Issue 5: War Begins_

 **New Vale City**

It was a normal day in New Vale City. The birds chirping. Cars passing by. Jameson yelling how much of a menace Spider-Man is. The civilians of the merged city were having a good time, until "it" happened.

Suddenly, dark clouds loom over the streets of New Vale, catching everyone's attention as they look up to the darken sky. Thunder crackles and rumbles as lightning is seen flashing within the clouds. A vortex opens from the clouds for a few seconds, causing the civilians to wonder what the heck is going on. Through the vortex, dozens of alien warships and giant intergalactic beasts called Leviathans descend to rain death across the city. The people run for their lives as they find themselves under the threat of an alien invasion. One of the first to invade is a giant Chitauri alien, who crushes a moving car while regular Chitauri soliders fly pass it on their flying vehicles. The mindless Outriders quickly swarm a street as they chase the humans like rabid dogs. Last and not least are the Metarex Troopers, brown robotic insect-looking aliens that, while most are smaller than your average human, about as big as your average mobian, they are still very dangerous, gunning down all that run away from them.

The whole city is under carnage that even the police are powerless to stop a single alien. And it's not just New Vale that's being attacked. The entire planet, all over at every major city, is under siege by this massive invasion from space. While everyone screams for their lives, the whole planet hears a loud, imposing, threatening voice suddenly communicating with them as if he has a planetary loud speaker.

' _HATRED…LET IT FUEL YOUR EMOTIONS! QUENCH YOUR THIRST FOR BATTLE AND LAY WASTE TO YOUR ENEMIES! DESPAIR…RELINQUISH "ALL" HOPE! THERE IS NO USE IN RESISTING! THERE IS! ONLY! PAIN! FALL! BOW DOWN TO YOUR KNEES! COWER IN FEAR! GIVE UP NOW, AS YOU ARE ALL POWERLESS TO STOP ME, YOUR NEW LORD AND MASTER!'_

A giant hologram the size of Galactus hovers over New Vale. A hologram of that of a cosmic warlord who will stop at nothing until the entire multiverse is his to control, and crush. Thanos. He is here. And he has a message to Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

' _AVENGERS! PRAY YOU LIVE UP TO YOUR NAME, AS YOU CANNOT SAVE YOUR WORLD FROM BEING RAVAGED BY THANOS!'_ He said with a confident, sinister grin as he clenches his left gauntlet.

But even as the shadow of despair spreads across the world, the light of hope is certain to appear. On top of Avengers Tower, watching the chaos that has taken over the city, a hero in red-and-blue armor with a spider insignia crouches like a true spider. To the spider's right side is a small anthropomorphic hedgehog colored blue, clenching his right fist while also showing off a cocky grin. To the spider's left side is a young girl with mysterious silver-colored eyes, holding onto her large red scythe behind her back.

" **Alright Thanos. Let's get this party started."** Spider-Man said so confidently, so coolly, like a true badass, most undoubtedly because he's standing with his two best friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Rube Rose. And behind them, is a whole army of heroes from multiple dimensions, all stand united against the common threat that is Thanos, with the fate of all their worlds resting on their shoulders.

* * *

 **Solkaria**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Westopolis**

Solkaria. The City of Ice. Merged kingdom of Soleanna, Symkaria, and the Kingdom of Atlas. You would think the wealthiest, most highly advanced country, home to the Atlas Military and Sable International, would easily handle an alien invasion. That is not the case. Just mere moments after the aliens invaded, Solkaria was quickly put on the defensive. Much of the area has collapsed thanks to numerous laser strikes from the sky. Thanos's Army raid the city after locating an Exo Stone is somewhere in this area.

Evacuation maneuvers are already underway. Sable International, Atlas Military, G.U.N., and S.H.I.E.L.D. do everything they can to kill the aliens while civilians escape to safety. Above the city, dozens of military airships do battle against the alien warships and the Leviathans. Grimm are also causing trouble because of the delicious smell of negativity overwhelming the city, but even the creatures of darkness are nothing more than a nuisance to the Chitauri and Metarex. And let's not forget a faction of the Masters of Evil's own villainous army are attacking the city for the Exo Stone, going to war against both the military and Thanos's Army. It's a three-way war in Solkaria, and it seems neither side is getting the advantage.

"We need back-up! Where are some heroes when you need them!" A GUN solider shouted. An explosion happens from the sky, getting the soldier's attention when he sees a couple of alien warships being pierced and instantly destroyed by a human rocket and an electric lady. Those two happen to be Nova and Phosphora who are clearing the sky of aliens.

"Finally!" An Atlas solider said in relief, grateful their back-up has arrived in a nick of time.

The sound of a buster charging gets the attention of a few Metarex. When they turned around, they were quickly destroyed by the charged shot. That charged shot belonged to Mega Man X, leader of his faction of the Unified Army, Team Epsilon, which is comprised of Spider-Man, Weiss Schnee, Emma Frost, She-Hulk, Drax the Destroyer, Nova, Phosphora, Blaze the Cat, Iceman, Quicksilver, and the Winter Solider.

X puts his hand on his ear comm, "Nova. Phosphora. Continue assisting the aerial fleet. The rest of us, help civilians evacuate!" He ordered his team of heroes. The Maverick Hunter dashes forward to a group of Chitauri about to assault some humans and mobians. With one powerful charged shot, he eradicated the aliens without trouble.

Drax whips out his dual knives and kills the Outriders and Grimm in his vicinity. Winter Solider machine guns both the Metarex and Egg Pawns that crossed his path while saving people.

"Chill out, please!" X-Man Iceman punned, freezing the aliens in thin ice.

"Yuck! Your minds are disgusting, possibly because you don't have any minds!" Emma Frost mocked as she unleashes a mental bolt that mentally defeats the Outriders without trying.

' _X! I'm gonna check if the Schnee Company is secure!'_ Weiss contacted X while he battles the aliens.

"Understood," He replies while destroying another Chitauri, "Spider-Man! Make sure Princess Elise gets to safety!"

' _On it, X!'_ Spidey replied.

Once X hanged up, he was kicked down by a mobian yellow thylacine wearing an Eggman Empire uniform. X immediately points his buster at the Egg Boss. "Who are you?" He asked the thylacine.

"The name's Maw." The calm and collected Maw the Thylacine answered the maverick hunter, showing no fear of him. "Thought I have a little fun with you while my pals retrieve the Exo Stone."

"Those stones don't belong to you! I won't let you or the aliens take them!" X fires on Maw, who easily dodges his attacks. The Egg Boss stands still to activate his cybernetic ability to unleash a large vacuum breath from his mouth. X does his best to avoid getting swallowed, barely watching as Maw swallows some of the Metarex in a whirlwind of energy. He managed to fire a large charged shot that was too big for Maw to swallow and knocks him away, not out, but a little annoyed.

"Okay, little robot. Let's have a little fun." Maw said and continues doing battle with X.

In the sky, Phosphora destroyed a few more alien warships with no trouble at all. "Wow. Can't these aliens put up more of a fight?" She asked with a mocking smile. A bolt of electricity hits her in the back, almost knocking her off air until she recovered to see who hit her, which happens to be electric supervillain, Electro, wearing his new Makluan Battle Armor.

"Sorry, kid! Only I get to be the coolest living lightning bolt in these parts!" Electro fires more bolts of electricity at the nature commander. She does a good job avoiding all but one of his electric blast, which surprisingly does some considerable damage to her, which is thanks to his armor based off the "Electro-Blast" Makluan Ring.

"He must be the Electro guy Spidey talked about. Not bad." Phosphora muttered, silently complimenting Electro's strength. She charges up and dashes towards the villain as a bolt of blue lightning herself, "Try to make this somewhat interesting, baldy!"

"Bring it, bimbo!" Electro evilly grinned, transforming into a bolt of yellow lightning and engages in an intense one-on-one aerial battle with his new electric rival.

Meanwhile, Weiss and She-Hulk are working with the united military outside to protect the Schnee Company headquarters. Multiple airstrikes bombarded the building and destroy its barrier, all because the aliens believe that's where the Exo Stone is in because of its reputation mining Dust, thus forcing the workers to evacuate to airships. Weiss freezes a few Outriders with a swing from her rapier for She-Hulk to shatter, all while the heiress is talking with Spider-Man through the comm.

' _Bet I can take down more aliens than you.'_ Spidey playfully said.

"This isn't a competition!" Weiss scowled, all while killing more aliens.

' _But a game's more fun with some competition!'_ Spidey joked.

Weiss switches the call to her father, already tired of Peter's joking, "Father, are you alright? You need to get out of the building!"

' _Almost-!'_ A loud explosion suddenly happened on a part of the building, cutting off Weiss's father.

"FATHER!" Weiss shouted, fearing the worst for her father and her younger brother, who was with him at the time. Much to her relief, Quicksilver showed up out of nowhere with her father and brother in tow.

"That was a close one." Quicksilver said.

"Father, Whitley, you're both okay!" Weiss smiled, giving her family a quick hug.

"Just barely." Jacques said.

"You need to get out of here, old man, fast. You too, kid. Lucky for you two, I'm the fastest man alive!" Quicksilver quickly grabbed the two Schnees and took them to a dropship to be evacuated.

Weiss grits her teeth in silent rage, angry over the fact that not just her home is under attack but her family was almost killed. "I won't forgive you for this, Thanos." She scowled.

On top of her castle which is also under attack by the aliens, Princess Elise is being escorted by Silver Sable and her Wild Pack. They travel to the helipad to catch a jet that'll escort them out of the city. Chitauri soliders drop them and confront them to make sure they won't escape.

"Stay behind me, Princess!" Sable ordered Elise.

"Right!" Elise nodded.

Sable and her men swiftly killed the aliens, all while making sure Elise is safe. "Let's go!" Sable ordered. Before they could enter the jet, more Chitauri on flying vehicles dropped bombs on their ride, blowing it up. Seconds later, more aliens confront Sable and Elise.

"Damn!" Sable grunted.

" **Don't worry, Sable! I got this!"** Out of nowhere, SX Armor Spider-Man appears flying above his mercenary ally.

"Spider-Man?!" Sable responded, shocked to see him here.

Peter uses that fancy repulsor webbing to destroy the fliers with a breeze. Once they were done, he smashes down on the crowd of Chitauri and Metarex. The back of his armor unsheathes four mechanical spider arms, with each tip glowing a mystical blue energy thanks to the Relic of Creation Staff being incorporated to his tech. Peter swiftly demolishes the aliens with his spider arms like a spinning tornado, blowing them all off the roof.

He sheathes back his arms. **"Sheesh. This place is cold. That's the City of Ice for ya. Good thing I have a built-in heater."** Peter joked. He turns to face Sable and Elise. **"Long time no see, Sable. How do you like my new duds? Awesome, right?"**

"To think I'd be grateful you have saved my life, Spider-Man. Thank you." Sable thanked the hero.

" **Gratitude from Silver Sable? Hey, don't mention it!"** Peter said.

"I won't."

Peter turns to Elise, **"Sup. You're Princess Elise, right? You alright?"**

Elise nods with a kind smile on her face, "Yes, I am. Thank you, Spider-Man. Have my people evacuated?"

" **We're doing everything we can. It's rough, but we got this."** Spidey replied.

"I have failed to protect this city. What should I do now?" Elise asked herself, sadly berating herself for the destruction the aliens have caused on this kingdom she rules.

" **Just smile."** Spidey smiled, which gets an instant rise from Elise as she gets the feeling she heard that quote from someone else, a faded memory. **"It's not over yet. You and I both know that. It'll take more than a few laser blasts and aliens to keep us down."**

With her confidence renewed, Elise once again smiles to the hero, "You're right. Never giving up until the end, no matter the circumstances. Solkaria still needs it's princess."

" **Atta, girl."** Spidey smiled.

"Spider-Man! Get Princess Elise to an escort ship! Me and my Pack will continue the resistance below!" Sable ordered, whipping out her dual guns.

" **On it. Time to take this princess to another castle."** Peter grabs ahold of Elise like a princess and flies to the sky. More lasers strike from above, making it hard to traverse the air if it wasn't for Peter's Spider-Sense warning him of danger to dodge. **"What do you think of the view? Chaotic, right?"** He joked to lighten the mood.

"To say the least!" Elise responded.

Spidey's Spider-Sense warns him of another threat. A giant crystalline Metarex with a body of inorganic ice drops by next to him and almost swiped him away. "YOU WILL NOT STOP US FROM BRING ORDER TO THE UNIVERSE!" The Metarex Crystal declared.

" **Biggest snowman I ever seen,"** He jokes, avoiding its ice breath, **"Blaze! Keep him warm!"** He communicated with Blaze.

"On it!" The fire princess hovers in and engages with the ice Metarex.

Lissa was seen helping citizens to dropships until she saw Spider-Man carrying Princess Elise landing next to her. "Spider-Man! You got the princess!" The Ylisse princess said happily.

" **Get her to a safe place, Lissa!"** Peter ordered.

"You got it!" Lissa responded with a serious face.

"Thank you for all your help, Spider-Man." Elise thanked the wall-crawler.

" **Keep your people safe, your majesty. Make sure they don't lose hope."** Spidey advised.

"I will." Elise nodded seriously.

" **And also make sure you don't get kidnapped. I hear that happens a lot with princesses."** Peter joked.

Elise chuckles, "Yeah, well, I get the feeling I've done enough kidnapping in my lifetime. Good luck." She says to him before Lissa escorts her to her dropship.

" **Alright, frosty. Let's have a proper chat."** Spidey flies back to fight against the giant ice Metarex.

Blaze throws multiple fireballs that melts parts of its body. The rest of Team Epsilon except for X and Phosphora soon join Blaze assaulting the Metarex. Weiss rides on an icy rollercoaster Iceman continues making around the Metarex. She combos in nasty fireballs before ending with the Flames of the Faltine.

She-Hulk throws a powerful punch that barely cracks the leg of the ice giant, "This thing won't break so easily!"

X, after defeating Maw, joins the battle with his friends. He comes across a Red Burst Wisp who agrees to help him. The maverick hunter absorbs its power and fires a charged shot made of flames. Upon impact, a chunk of the robot explodes, weakened but still not out.

" **Try this!"** Spidey activates the new feature of his SX Armor: Element Mode Change. Simply put, it uses elemental ISO-Dust to give his attacks a boost based on that element. In this case, he temporarily changes to a "Fire Mode", giving his armor a flaming red color scheme. His fists catch fire too, just what he needed to smash the Metarex's head with ease, leaving Blaze and Nova to deliver the final blast, completely destroying the Metarex Crystal.

 **BGM End**

"That was SWEET, guys!" Iceman said to his pals for a job well done.

"That was the biggest snowman I ever destroyed." Nova jokes as he descends to the ground.

" **You fight snowmen, or are you referring to Bobby?"** Peter joked while Iceman stands next to him, giving him the look.

Emma uses her mutant telepathic powers to sense if there are any more civilians that needs evacuating. "Seems like most of the city has been evacuated." She informed the group.

"Good," X responded, "Where's Phosphora?"

"Yes, you called?" Almost immediately, the sassy Phosphora shows up with some scratches after her intense fight with Electro. She holds in her hands a piece of his armor and throws it at Spider-Man to analyze. "Fell off your electric buddy. Some sort of power-up armor. Gave me a good fight, but it wasn't enough."

Peter scans the armor piece to quickly figure out what it's made of. **"This is Makluan tech. Guess that explains what happened to the Mandarin's Rings."** He deduced, finally figuring out it was the Masters of Evil who stole the Mandarin's rings after the battle at HYDRA Island.

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Doom's Eye**

While Spidey was talking, X received a call through his comms to tell him something important. "Understood. We'll take care of it." He hangs up and turns back to his team. "Got intel our Genesis Stone is secured in Kingdom Valley, but enemy forces are quickly overwhelming them. Also, there's a runaway train full of passengers over at the train station. Split into two teams! I'll lead one group to Kingdom Valley. Spider-Man, you take your team and stop that train. Meet up with us as soon as possible! Move out!"

X takes Winter Solider, Iceman, Quicksilver, She-Hulk, and Phosphora to Kingdom Valley, leaving the others in Spider-Man's command. **"Guess that means…welcome to the next level, let's go!"** Spidey swings ahead to the train station.

"Get back here!" Weiss shouts at him as the rest gives chase.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Spider-Man's Group…Over at Radical Train**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Target Chaser (Tunes Ver.)**

Spider-Man's group raced to Radical Train as quickly as possible. There, they quickly found the high-tech train full of scared passengers going haywire on the track and speeding at a rapid pace, all the way leading to the end of the track with a canyon to crash into.

"There it is!" Nova points to the train, which is also being assaulted by the Chitauri and flying Grimm.

" **Clear the area!"** Spidey commanded. The fliers of the group drop off Weiss, Emma Frost, and Drax on top of the train where they begin fighting off the hordes of aliens and Grimm. Nova fires cosmic beams of energy to kill two Sphinx Grimm. Blaze was able to pellet the Chitauri with fireballs off the air, causing them to fall down to either the snow or bottomless pit.

" **Why can't people think positive to keep these things away?"** Spidey joked while killing more Grimm. Switching tactics, Peter uses Perfect Synchro, causing his eyes to spark a mystic glow, connecting with the Grimm. With a simple command, he convinces the Grimm to leave the premise, but there are still the aliens and the runaway train to deal with. He contacts the train conductor, **"Conductor! This is Spider-Man! What's going on inside?"**

' _Spider-Man! The people are in a panic! I can't stop this train!'_ The conductor replied, terrified.

" **Have you tried the emergency brakes?"** Spidey asked calmly.

' _About to-OH NO! The aliens have gotten onboard!'_

Spidey turns to see some of the Chitauri breaking through the windows of the train. **"Guess they also have a train to catch!"** He joked. He quickly flies down next to Weiss and Drax, where they all are suddenly greeted by a group of Badniks and their newest Horde Commander, E-106 Eta. This new E-100 robot is similar to its brothers like Omega and Gamma but colored light blue and gold with a pair of black plating, one per shoulder. It has orange eyes and jackhammers for arms.

"It looks like Omega!" Weiss noticed the similarities between Eta and Omega.

" **Which means it's tough. All of you, take them down! I'll handle things inside!"** Spidey quickly jumped off the train to zip in through the window. He finds himself inside the train of passengers and quickly combats the Chitauri inside. **"This cart is full! Don't worry! I hear there's free space in the very back!"** He joked while fighting the aliens.

Back outside, Weiss, Drax, Emma and Blaze engages Eta while Nova deals with the Badnik Horde. "Okay, robot! Give me a challenge!" Drax strikes at the Super Badnik's extremely durable body which did nothing. Eta uses his arms like pistons with its two large durable spikes and knocks the space warrior almost off the train if Emma didn't save him with her telekinesis.

"Challenging enough for you?" Emma sassily asked Drax.

"Absolutely." Drax excitedly said.

Blaze hovers over the E-bot and covers it with streams of fire all while Weiss slashes on it, but even their combined strength could barely slow down the robot. "It's armor's pretty durable!" Blaze noticed, jumping over another piston attack.

"Push it off then!" Weiss uses a glyph to push Eta off the train, but to her surprise it punched through her glyph like it was glass and then attacked her. Drax comes in with a shoulder tackle that staggers it a bit. Emma enters her diamond form, turning her whole body to be made of white diamonds. This form increases her strength so she could throw a punch that again staggers the machine.

"Mind if I have some fun?" Nova provides some help by blasting Eta in the chest.

"Let me try this!" Weiss uses a slippery glyph under Eta, which did the trick of making it lose balance. With it distracted, Drax throws a roaring punch that knocks Eta off the train to a bottomless pit below the station.

 **BGM End**

Back inside the runaway train, Spider-Man had just finished defeating the aliens inside while simultaneously protecting the passengers. **"Is everyone all right?"** Peter asked the passengers.

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Action on the Rails**

"Not for long!" The Conductor scarily shows Peter that the emergency brakes were damaged by one of the aliens during the battle.

" **Oh boy."** Peter muttered.

"What do we do?!" The scared Conductor asked.

" **Hold onto something!"** Spidey suggested. The web-slinger jumps out of the train and lands back on top next to Weiss.

"What happened?!" Weiss asked him.

" **Brakes are down! Gonna stop it myself!"** Spidey replied.

"Can you?!" Weiss asked, now with widen eyes of fear.

" **Done it before!"** Spidey said, implying he stopped runaway trains manually before.

The Spider leaps to the front of the train as he gets ready to stop it. He notices time is short as they are a minute away before they crash. Without a moment to lose, he fires multiple thick web strands out his sides to anything they could stick on. He takes out his spider arms for extra insurance and unleashes all his strength to stop the train. **"EERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** He yelled out. Everyone braces for impact as the train is so close to crashing. But by a miracle, it started slowing down and soon, it stopped, just barely touching the canyon.

 **BGM End**

"We're alive!" One of the female passengers said in happiness. Everyone screams in joy now that their lives have been saved by Spider-Man.

" **Whew…It never gets easier…"** Spidey said, out of breath as he sheathes back his arms and hops off next to Weiss, who stands there impressed and with a smile.

Dropships led by the Atlas Military and the Centurions arrived to pick up the passengers, taking them to a safe place. "Hurry everyone. No time to waste." Nova said as the heroes help them to a dropship.

"That could've gone better. Still, not bad there, Spider-Man."

Spidey and Weiss were greeted by an old, short lady wearing goggle-like, high-tech prosthetic eyes and holding a skull staff that seems very familiar to them. **"Who are you?"** Spidey asked the old lady.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten? It couldn't have been that long since we last met, for you anyway." The old lady replied.

"Uh, lady. Clearly we don't remember you and we're kinda in a hurry. Just tell us who you are." Weiss rudely said to the old woman.

"You young people. Always in a rush. It's ME! Maria Calavera! The once-famous Grimm Reaper! We met when you and your friends were traveling through time." Maria Calavera introduced herself, or reintroduced herself to Spider-Man and Weiss.

Both D-Avengers stand in a brief moment of shock, remembering back to the Time Eater incident when they met with a younger, extremely-talented Maria whose skills made herself into a legend that was the Grimm Reaper.

" **Maria?!"** Spidey finally remembered the legendary Huntress he and Sonic teamed-up with before. **"It HAS been a while! Well, for you it's been decades. Sorry we didn't recognize ya. You're so old, and shorter."**

"Don't rub it in." Maria glared at the jokester.

"We met when I was a kid. When my younger self was traveling through time." Weiss said.

" **What happened to your eyes? They were silver, right?"** Spidey asked Maria, remembering that Maria also possessed silver eyes like Ruby's, meaning she has the same abilities as her to easily kill Grimm with but a stare.

"Yup, they were. Shortly after you guys left, I was attacked by some Faunus that blinded me. I was so afraid I went into hiding, ending the legend of the Grimm Reaper." Maria said with a sad look on her face as she doesn't want to be reminded of that painful day.

Both Peter and Weiss's face go into a state of sorrow, possibly blaming themselves for bringing Maria to her fateful encounter. **"Sorry. It's our fault you lost your eyes."** Peter apologized, feeling guilty.

"Eh. It's alright. The past is the past. Besides, I got these high-tech new one from Stark Industries. Comfy." Maria said with a smile, cheering up the heroes. "So, aliens are invading the planet, huh? Missed the days when GRIMM were the weirdest things out there."

Weiss chuckles, agreeing with the former Huntress, "Yeah."

During the conversation, Spidey picks up a call from X. _'Spider-Man We're gonna need some back up here! Toxin and one of the Black Order are here, the latter taking the Genesis Stone'_ X informed Peter of the situation.

" **All done here, X! We're coming!"** Spidey hangs up the call and turns to Weiss. **"X needs our help."**

"Right." Weiss gave a serious nod to her friend.

" **Maria. Get to safety. This place isn't safe anymore."** Spidey said to the old lady.

"I figured from all the destruction and runaway trains. You kids take care now. Our fates are in your hands." Maria smiled, receiving an understand nod from both heroes.

* * *

 **Kingdom Valley**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Boss**

"Take them down, men!" A SHIELD agent commands his forces. Kingdom Valley was once the home of the Duke of Soleanna, now an abandoned, flooded palace for the three-way war between the united military, Thanos's Army, and the Masters of Evil's army.

A group of military soliders were suddenly frozen in place by Tundra the Walrus's ice breath, a warrior Egg Boss of the Artika Egg Army. "Bunch of weaklings." He mocked the soliders. Before he could turn around, Toxin flew in out of nowhere after being knocked away by their enemy and collided with Tundra. Both leaders were smashed to into an ancient tower, soon confronted by a member of the Black Order, Corvus Glaive. He smiles at his enemies, holding the Genesis Stone that was here in his creepy hands.

"I'll play with you for a bit before returning to my master." Corvus grinned.

Tundra threw a punch that was easily avoided by Corvus. The cosmic tyrant spikes the Egg Boss with his glaive and easily defeats him. Toxin morphs her hands to flame blades and engages Corvus in combat. She back-flipped from his swing so she could surround him with small, glowing greenish fireballs. Corvus wonders about her tactic for a brief second before Cinder sends them all flying into his body at once, causing him to explode. To her silent surprise, Corvus survived, completely unscathed thanks to his immortality.

"Did you really think that would work?" Corvus taunted. He vanished into a dark portal and suddenly appeared behind Cinder. Not even her Spider-Sense was fast enough to compete with his speed and failed to avoid getting slashed from the back. Her symbiote had trouble healing the wound, leaving her no choice but to go all-out. She surrounds herself in a vortex of flames that burst through the ceiling, transforming into her ultimate symbiote form: Blazing Apollo.

"Oh. What an intriguing ability. Had no idea symbiotes could do that." Corvus said, not worried at all.

" _ **Get ready."**_ Toxin warned him. She unleashes a stream of fire that knocks Corvus out of the tower. She immediately follows with a slam from her handblades and uses coordinated attacks to gain some edge over Corvus. Cinder managed to wound him in some areas, but Corvus isn't letting up either. He side-steps from her blades, quickly twirling his glaive before landing a nasty blow on her. She gives him a flame punch to the face, web throwing him aside.

" _ **Without your pals, you're weak."**_ Toxin taunted him.

"You think so? You bonded with a symbiote?" Corvus taunted Cinder, implying she's weak without the Toxin symbiote bonded to her. That was enough to irritate her and make a reckless move, only for her to get blown away by a blurry swing from his weapon.

Before the two could continue fighting, a lightning strike hits the ground between the two. _**"Who?!"**_ Cinder looks up to see Phosphora hovering above her.

"Hiya, kids. Mind if we play?" Phosphora sassily asked as the rest of X's squad finally caught up.

"Surrender the Genesis Stone!" X demanded from Corvus to hand over the Exo Stone.

"You really think you stand a chance, machine?" Corvus switches targets from Toxin to X and immediately do battle against him. Phosphora, Winter Solider, and Quicksilver keep themselves busy with Toxin while Iceman and She-Hulk back up X against Corvus.

X and Iceman barrage the alien commander with projectiles that don't even slow him down. It wasn't until She-Hulk jumped in to smash him across the ancient ruins. "Get up, handsome. Ain't done messing with your face." Jen said, cracking her fists.

Corvus stands up, snarling at the humans that start to get on his nerves. "Annoying creatures. You will fall before your world does!" The alien commander decides to use the Genesis Stone to freeze time for a brief few seconds, more than enough time for him to deliver the beatdown on his frozen opponents. Once time unfroze, his enemies fall to the ground, looking like they are defeated. "Anymore who DARE challenge our Master's will?" He taunted any enemy in the vicinity.

" **Great question!"** From above, Spider-Man stomps then kicks Corvus away, leaping back to Weiss and the others who finally arrived to assist X. **"X, you okay?"** Peter helped up the injured maverick hunter.

"I'm alright…" X said, holding onto his aching face for a bit until he regained his composure. "Alright! Nova! Blaze! Drax! Go deal with Toxin! The rest of us handle this guy!" He ordered his teammates.

Spidey briefly engages in one-on-one with Corvus, avoiding his deadly glaive like the plague. "Your armor won't protect you! My glaive can cut through anything!" Corvus claimed.

" **Can it cut the crust off bread? Never liked it."** Peter joked. He ducked for a combined ice blast from Iceman and Weiss to freeze Corvus. Changing into his yellow Electric Mode, Spidey lands an electrified punch that immediately broke the alien out of the ice for a telekinetic slam from Emma. Before She-Hulk could punch him again, Corvus disappeared to another portal, landing behind her to deliver a rapid barrage to the back, knocking Jen to a nearby rooftop.

"Keep your distance!" X advised Weiss.

"Right!" She responded.

The two release two Laser Wisps from nearby placed capsules. They absorb their power to grant them laser-enhanced powers and attack Corvus from a distance, keeping him distracted and wounded for Spidey to really lay the hurt up close. Once Jen recovered, she drops down with a drop kick to the face. "Ready or not!" She said, performing an airborne body slam on the alien, crushing him with a back-fist dive. She throws him to the air for Spidey to follow to continue the assault.

"You are quite skilled, for a human." Corvus complimented Peter while battling him in the air.

" **And YOU are quite ugly. Are you the space version of the boogeyman?"** Peter quipped.

"Annoying child." Corvus slammed the wall-crawler down, who forms his own crater in the process.

X can tell Corvus's about to freeze time again with the Genesis Stone and gets ready to counter it. "No you don't! Dark Hold!" He uses a special weapon to effectively freeze Corvus in place before he could use the Genesis Stone. Spidey web yanks the stone off his hands and unfreezes time with it. Just as Corvus wonders what happened to the Genesis Stone he was quickly met by Weiss's Spell of Vishanti, unleashing a powerful beam from her glyph that knocks Corvus straight to his defeat.

 **BGM End**

The beaten Corvus Glaive barely stands up against Team Epsilon, now weakened from battle. "Damn it…The great Corvus Glaive beaten by humans? It's insulting." He growled.

"Last chance: End this war and leave this planet!" X demanded, pointing his X-buster in case Corvus does something funny.

"The war will not end, not until my master gathers all the Exo Stones, and you all grovel beneath his feet." Corvus said menacingly. He disappears to a portal, presumably leaving Solkaria now that his forces have been beaten by the Unified Army.

"We have to end this invasion, before more people get hurt by them." X said somberly.

" **It'll all work out by the end. We got back the Genesis Stone. Long as we have one, we're good."** Spidey said optimistically.

"Hope so." Weiss muttered to herself.

Spidey turns around to see a weakened Cinder and Tundra approaching the heroes. **"Are we not done yet?"** He joked, hoping they don't have to fight after just beating Corvus Glaive.

" _ **I think we are."**_ Cinder said, crossing her arms.

"You sure about that? We can still take them!" Tundra asked her, thinking it's cowardly to give up now.

" _ **Our forces are beaten and we can't afford another fight. It's best we pack up for now."**_ Cinder ordered, knowing both parties are too weak for more fighting.

"Hmph." Tundra grunts and walks away to attend with their forces.

" _ **Any chance if I ask nicely you'll give me that stone?"**_ Cinder asked Spidey.

" **Nope."** Peter simply replied.

" _ **Figured. It's probably best in your hands anyways."**_ Cinder said.

" **So why hang out with the Masters of Evil even though you don't like, uh, all of them? I mean, I know you said it's part-time and you love taking a shot at me for some reason..."** Spidey jokingly asked her.

" _ **Somebody's gotta watch them in case they plan to blow up the universe."**_ Cinder answered, saying she's like an undercover agent or something. Someone monitoring the villains in case they do something reckless.

"Yet you still help them with some of their plots to take over the world? Aren't you trying to be a hero or something?" Weiss asked the symbiote mercenary.

" _ **Partially. A little good. A little bad. I'm complicated."**_ She said jokingly. While Cinder is, at the very least, a neutral character, and at most, an anti-hero, she secretly does trust Spider-Man's team enough to stop whatever the Masters of Evil have cooked up, with or without her help.

" **Fine by me."** Spidey easily accepts her path of choice, despite the dangers it could bring.

"Really?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at him.

" **She's helped us out before."**

"You can be too trusting sometimes." Weiss crosses her arms while Cinder vanishes away.

"Exo Stone secured. Now let's hope the others are doing just as good." X said, looking to the dark sky, wondering how long this invasion will go on and who will come out on top at the end.

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Spider-Man: Watch out! Here comes the Spider-Man! How are things looking at Menailan?**

 **Sonic: Could be better. We got aliens and their giant flying lizards exploring the sights. The Masters of Evil's goons playing on the streets. And Grimadoom and Phoenix having a showdown over at the park.**

 **Blake: Hope Jean could handle herself. The last thing we need is for her to lose control and deal with a bigger problem than Thanos.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Phoenix Unleashed**_

 **Sonic: This might be fun match! Don't want to miss this!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I should note not every character will get a moment to shine. It's kinda impossible to handle this insane cast of characters, so don't be mad if your favorite character doesn't get his time in the sun. Next chapter will focus on Sonic and his band of heroes, as well as a cool showdown between Grimadoom and Jean Grey, aka the Phoenix. Time to answer some questions from the Review page:**

 **XenoSlayer983: My favorite story is tied between Spider-Island DX and God Mission. Both I say are well-written and entertaining enough that doesn't make me cringe.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: If you paid attention to the previous chapters, Iron Man is wearing his "Infinity War" Armor and Spider-Man is wearing an armor BASED and inspired off the "Aaron Aikman Armor" from the Spider-Verse comics/Marvel's Spider-Man DLC costume called "Spider-Armor Mk. III, aka SX Armor".**

 **Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite friendship/relationship in this series? Example: The friendship between Sonic and Spider-Man. The brother/sister relationship between Spider-Man and Ruby. The romantic relationship between Spider-Man and Yang etc. Any relationship that spawned throughout the series since the beginning to now. Which one do you adore and why?**


	28. Vol 2 Issue 6: Phoenix Unleashed

_Vol 2 Issue 6: Phoenix Unleashed_

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Invaders**

Nick Fury stands in the bridge of his aircraft overseeing the status of the alien invasion from various holographic screens. All his agents are working double-time checking for damage reports and sending more soliders to assist the cities being attacked. Maria Hill runs up to the director to bring some important news.

"Hill, give me an update?" Fury asked his second-in-command.

"It's as we expected, sir. The aliens have hit all major cities around the world. Everyone is reporting severe damage and casualties. Several has already fallen. Unsurprisingly, New Vale is putting up the best defense due to its native heroes. Sources have also confirmed several super-villains working together with the Egg Army and the Grimm spotted at the locations of the Exo Stones." Hill reported all she knows to her superior.

"Doom…" Fury scowled, even though he expected the Masters of Evil was going to make a move during the invasion, it still doesn't make it any less annoying.

The SHIELD director presses a button on his console to contact the GUN commander and Atlas General. "Tower. Ironwood. Do we have an update on Thanos's flagship?" Fury asked his fellow commanders, hoping they might know where's Thanos at.

' _Negative, Fury. Too busy dealing with the other dozen warships in the sky.'_ The GUN Commander replied.

' _We'll keep searching when we have the chance.'_ Ironwood said.

"We GOT to find his ship as soon as possible. Once the heroes are done gathering the Exo Stones, we can be ready to immediately take the fight to his ugly mug." Fury said.

' _Acknowledged.'_ Ironwood nodded before he and Tower signed off.

"Better hurry, heroes. Things are gonna get much tougher from here." Fury said as he glares his stern one eye to the holographic map of the whole united world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Menalian**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Sunset Heights**

"C'mon, guys! I thought this was supposed to be a party!" A grinning Sonic taunts his alien adversaries on the streets of Menalian, the fused island of the Faunus' Menagerie and the Inhumans' Attilan which is also under attack by Thanos and the Masters of Evil's Armies. Faunus and Inhumans alike are running for their lives to safety zones behind impenetrable barriers. Team Gamma, consisting of their leader Winter Schnee, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blake Belladonna, Scarlet Spider, Ant-Man, Star-Lord, Tiki, Wolverine, Frederick, E-123 Omega, The Thing, and Rogue are tasked destroying the aliens and protecting the civilians, all while trying to find the Exo War Stone somewhere in the island.

The speedy hedgehog upper kicks a Chitauri in the face, zooming to the back and boosts through the Metarex and Outriders into the main warzone of the island, "WOOHOO!"

' _Sonic! This is no time to be playing around! Help civilians to the safety zones!'_ Winter contacted the fun-loving hero.

"Ever heard of multi-tasking?" Sonic joked, jumping over and kicking down a few Chitauri soliders, giving the civilians a chance to hide behind the barriers. A hedgehog and wolf-looking faunus girls are trying to escape from the ravage Outriders. It was close, but lucky Sonic boost through the aliens, saving the girls' lives while giving a wink and a cool pose before zooming away to help others.

"Did you see him wink at me? He's so dreamy…" The hedgehog faunus calmly fawned over the superhero hedgehog.

"Hope I live long enough to get his autograph." The rabbit faunus said.

Sonic zooms past Blake, who was fighting her own set of aliens. "Sonic, can't you take this seriously?!" She asked him, sounding annoyed of him playing around. She stabs an Chitauri in the chest and before she could deal with the others, Sonic immediately comes in circling around the aliens and defeats them easily for Blake.

He stands next to Blake for a quick second, "Eh, probably not," before zooming away from the irritated faunus.

"Right. What am I thinking? It's not like it's YOUR homeland being attacked by aliens." She said with an annoyed sarcastic tone.

"It'll all work out. Relax, B." Sonic replied as he locks kicks with Mercury Black, who's here working with the Masters of Evil.

Blake continues fighting more aliens by her lonesome. More Metarex show up to fight but were quickly dispatched by a whirlpool of water, all thanks to elemental Inhuman of the Royal Family, Crystal, who has shown up to assist Blake.

"This was my home too, Blake. Thanos and Doom will pay for what they've done." Crystal said to Blake. She nods and the two work together to fight more of Thanos's Army.

The southern-loving X-Man Rogue uses her superhuman strength to throw giant rocks to crush some of the Metarex while standing beside Omega as the walking arsenal fires a barrage of energy bullets along with some rockets on more of his alien meatbags.

" **I still insist we'd call ourselves 'Team Omega'."** Omega said, wanting to switch the team name from "Team Gamma" for obvious reasons.

"Would've been too obvious, 'Mega." Rogue snarkly remarked, throwing hands with more alien scumbags.

" **We are just dooming ourselves to failure."** Omega said.

A giant Chitauri tries to smash Thing with its hammer but that ain't nearly enough to clobber him as the rock brute easily blocks it with his arms. "You know what they say…the bigger they are, the more fun it'll be to clobber ya!" Thing kills the Chitauri with a heavy punch, knocking it to its back. More Chitauri was going to ambush him from behind, if it wasn't for an invisible faunus and her lightning whip that didn't knock them down before they got the chance.

"Hmm?" Thing turns around to see Ilia reveal herself. "Thanks, kid." He waved at her, who happily appreciates it.

"Never imagined. Fighting an army from beyond the stars. Sure is strange" Frederick said, riding on horseback as he strikes his axe on his alien foes.

Ant-Man jumps from small to normal size in time to punch a Metarex. "Strange? I heard you fought zombies and dragons." Scott Lang replied to the wary knight.

"And they too were strange." Frederick replied.

Up in the sky, Star-Lord rides the back of Tiki in her large dragon form and the two work together blasting alien ships off the sky. "Tiki, go left!" Quill orders her to move out of laser fire and counters with flame shots from his Elemental Gun. "Yeehaw, this is awesome!" Quill exclaimed as it's not every day you ride a transforming dragon girl from another dimension.

" _ **Be careful, Star-Lord! More seem to be coming!"**_ Tiki spots more alien ships from behind, blasting them.

"Oh yeah! I see them!" Quill said and concentrate fire on their pursuers.

"RRRAAAAGH!" Wolverine roars as he battles against another new E-100 robot, the orange tiger-looking E-113 Xi. Logan goes for a forward slash but Xi was agile enough to avoid it. It fires a powerful laser from its tail Logan leaps away and counters with a leaping slash. "Is that all you got, bub?!" Wolverine taunted the animal robot, clashing his claws with its own.

Winter, Ghira Belladonna and members of the Royal Family like Karnak and Gorgon kill more aliens to leave a path for civilians to the hide in the royal palace.

"Head for the palace! Quickly, people!" Ghira ordered the civilians to safety.

Kali Belladonna and her pet Chao stand by the entrance to the palace, gesturing people inside. Two Outriders almost ambushed her, but a pink-spiked armor Scarlet Spider comes to her rescue and kills the aliens with his enhanced stingers.

"Kaine, thank goodness." Kali said, thankful for his help.

"Chao chao chao!" Kali's Chao also express it's gratitude to Scarlet Spider.

"Mrs. Belladonna, are you alright?" Kaine asked her.

"I'm fine, and so as most of the people. What are you wearing?" Kali asked about Scarlet's new spiky look.

"I absorbed one of those pink wisps that gave me this." Kaine replied, showing his new look to her. He spots Wolverine having some trouble with Xi and offers his help. "Wolverine, get back!" The ruthless spider throws a stinger straight through the robot's head, blowing it up almost immediately.

"Thanks," Logan said to Kaine, "So what are you? Spider-Man's evil clone?"

"Yeah."

"Pfft. I got a clone, too."

"So I've heard." Kaine sheathes back his stingers at the same time his Spike Wisp power was used up and the wisp flew away.

 **BGM End**

Queen Medusa of the Inhumans rips apart a Metarex with her long red hair and throws them away. Black Bolt also finished destroying his own set of aliens and descends beside his beloved and meets with Team Gamma.

"Good. Most of the citizens have evacuated to safety. Thank you all for your help." Medusa told the team.

"Don't thank us yet, your highness. I just got word some of those 'giant, flying beasts' are headed this way from Sylvania Castle Zone." Winter informed the team some of Thanos's Leviathan creatures are headed to the city. "Sonic, Tiki, Ant-Man, Rogue. We're heading to Sylvania Castle to stop those creatures from advancing!" She ordered those four.

"On foot?" Ant-Man asked.

"Works for me." Sonic smiled.

"How about you take Lockjaw?" As soon as Medusa said his name, the Inhumans' giant dog shows up beside her. "He can take you there immediately." She said, making the dog bark loudly.

"So the dog can teleport or something?" Ant-Man asked, wondering about the dog's abilities. Before everyone could believe their eyes, Lockjaw does in fact have the ability to teleport and transport the five heroes to their destination.

* * *

 **Menalian, Sylvania Castle Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 OST-Sylvania Castle Zone Act 3**

Under the beautiful night sky is an old castle located by the lake. Somewhere near the castle is where Lockjaw has teleported Sonic, Ant-Man, Winter, Rogue, and Tiki in. "I guess it can." Ant-Man finished answering his earlier question casually.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Danger in the Sky**

"There they are." Winter points to several of the alien Leviathans flying towards the main city. They battle the military's aerial fleet but they are quickly losing, prompting the heroes to even the odds. Schnee summons three Ice Nevermores for herself, Sonic, and Ant-Man to help fly towards the sky battle.

"Now this is cool!" Sonic grins as he hops on his own Nevermore.

Everyone flies over to battle the Alien Leviathans. Rogue throws some heavy punches to knock out one in the face. Tiki burns one up, weakening it for Ant-Man to jump off his Nevermore and grown giant and punch it and a couple others off the air before shrinking back onto his ride. Sonic flies away from a Leviathan chasing him, but he doesn't seem so worried. As they move up, he purposely falls off his Nevermore and rolls down on the back of the Leviathan to find the squishy part that acts as the weakpoint, ripe for a charged homing attack. Winter flies around until she stands still and summons a giant glyph behind her. Combining her mystical training with Dr. Strange with the power of a Laser Wisp she absorbed, she unleashes a plethora of lasers that shots down four Leviathans off the air.

"Sonic, catch!" Winter throws a Drill Wisp and a Void Wisp capsule for him to use.

Sonic cockily chuckles, absorbing the Drill Wisp first to drill through a Leviathan, killing it with ease. He then absorbs a Void Wisp to turn himself into a large black hole that sucks up almost all of the Leviathans without trouble. Unfortunately, five more are still alive and would've made it to the city if Black Bolt didn't suddenly block them.

"Uh-oh." Winter silently said, fully informed of Black Bolt and his signature, destructive ability. "Everyone, cover your ears!" She ordered her team.

The Leviathans get closer and closer to the unfazed Inhuman King and his kingdom. Black Bolt hovers in the sky, looking as calm as the wind, that is, until he spoke.

"Away."

With but a single whisper, a powerful shockwave echoes out of his mouth all across the Sylvania Castle. The shockwave was so powerful it shredded through the Leviathans' metal plating and knocked them off the air before they could've reached the city.

 **BGM End**

Everyone from Sylvania Castle to the heroes in the city stood by utterly amazed, and possibly terrified of Black Bolt's insane power.

"A-Amazing…" Sonic said, stunned in utter amazement.

"Whoa…" Ilia stood in shock herself.

"So that's Black Bolt's power…" Blake said, too stunned to even move.

"A voice that can shake the heavens themselves…" Frederick commented as he too is shock of Black Bolt's power.

"Hate to imagine what a shout would do." Scarlet Spider said.

"At least the city's is safe." Ghira said.

And since there's no time for a break, something else pops up for the heroes to handle. Thankfully, Jean Grey telepathically informs Team Gamma of their next objective, _'Team Gamma, can you guys hear me?'_

"We hear ya, Jean. What's up?" Wolverine asked.

' _I've located the War Stone, but so as Grimadoom and some of the aliens as well. I'm about to engage him in combat. I'll keep him busy while you guys get the stone. It's in White Park.'_ Jean informed the team.

"We're on it, Jean," Sonic replied and then turns to Lockjaw standing on a pillar, "Lockjaw. Care to take us to the amusement park?"

"Bark!"

"Nice boy!" Sonic smiled. Lockjaw teleports Sonic's group back to the others to pick them up and take all of Team Gamma to White Park Zone.

* * *

 **Menalian, White Park Zone**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Shut Your Mouth**

White Park was a deserted amusement park created on a snowy mountaintop. Sonic and Tails once ventured through this Zone a long time ago during a plot to stop Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic from taking over Little Planet. The citizens of Menalian were planning to re-open this park for everyone to enjoy until the alien invasion and has also become a battleground between all three armies.

Team Gamma and Lockjaw were teleported to the scene just in time to see Egg Bosses, Clove the Pronghorn and Thunderbolt the Chinchilla crash-land next to time.

"Ow…" The little chinchilla shakes her head until she recognized her battle-suit was destroyed after the crash. "HOW COULD YOU?! LORD EGGMAN BUILT ME THAT!" She shouted in anger.

"What's going on here?" Winter asked, frightening the little Egg Boss when she noticed the heroes have arrived.

"AH! It's Sonic and his annoying friends! Bad timing! Bad timing! We're in no mood to fight you bozos after that guy trounced us!" Thunderbolt holds onto her tiny frightened head.

"Who are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

A second later, The Rhino was seen smashed through a roller coaster but quickly regained his footing against the indestructible bruiser of the Black Order, Black Dwarf. The alien smasher swings his axe and roars at Rhino since he holds the War Stone.

"Rhino?!" Blake remarked, surprised to see a member of the Sinister Six is here.

"RRAAGH! You think you're tough?! Tough enough to defeat Rhino?! Think again!" Rhino uses that Makluan Battle Armor of his to surround himself in flames thanks to the Flame-Blast Ring. He charges straight for Black Dwarf like a flaming freight train and stabs his horn at his alien. Black Dwarf didn't feel a thing because of his indestructible skin and effortlessly swats Rhino away, causing the War Stone in his hand to fly to Sonic's.

"Thank you, Rhino." Sonic joked.

"That's him. One of the aliens we fought back at Hang Castle." Winter scowls as she recognizes the brutish alien.

"Black Dwarf. He's gonna be a tough one, people!" Star-Lord said, already prepping his gun for battle.

" **I will enjoy having my revenge against this alien meatbag."** Omega said, setting his weapons ready.

"RRRAAAAAAGH!" Black Dwarf lets out a monstrous roar at his new adversaries that now holds the prized stone his master seeks.

Sonic does a little cocky chuckle and a little hop in excitement. "Woohoo! Finally, a better guy to play with has shown up! Bring it on!" The hedgehog does some playful punches to the air, looking forward to a challenge. Both Kaine and Blake give him a strange look before everyone else gets serious to fight against the powerhouse of the Black Order.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Elsewhere in White Park Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-You May Call Me "Infinite"**

Around the same time Team Gamma are about to face off against Black Dwarf, somewhere else in the amusement is another battle happening against two very powerful opponents. Jean Grey, an Omega Level Mutant with vast telepathic/telekinetic abilities and the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, was slightly pushed back in mid-air by a blast from Grimadoom the Hedgehog. She almost immediately regains her footing in the sky and glares at the supreme hedgehog descending in front of her.

"This has exceeded my expectations. Wasn't expecting to fight the almighty Phoenix here of all places. I must say, I was indifferent to the idea of merging universes. But thanks to it, I've been given the opportunity to fight the most powerful beings in the universe. I'll make you all learn…you have no hope of surpassing me." Grimadoom said menacingly.

"Hope will NEVER die! As long as you don't throw it away!" Phoenix retorted, showing her clenched left fist.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Rockin' On (Tunes Ver.)**

Phoenix and Grimadoom fly about, clashing with each other at devastating high speeds as they do all above the park. At the very last second during the clash, Grimadoom teleports behind Jean and kicks her to the snowy mountain area. He fires a stream of energy Jean blocks with a telekinetic shield, and with the help of the Phoenix Force, absorbs the blast and fire it back twice as strong at Grimadoom.

"They didn't use to call me Marvel Girl for nothing." Phoenix mentally lifts up chunks of debris and throws them at Grim.

"Heh!" Grim easily moved to the right to dodge her attack. He uses his own telekinetic ability to grab her attack and the surrounding snow, fusing them together to form a mighty snow tornado. "My telekinetic powers are more than a match for your own!" He pushes the tornado at his fiery opponent. As the snow storm approaches her, Phoenix charges up her power to launch a beam of cosmic flame straight through the tornado to dispel it but failed to hit Grimadoom. The grim hedgehog teleported above her and sends her a volley of energy blast that destroy the surrounding area.

"No worries here." She taunted.

To Grim's surprise, she was able to capture all of his energy blast and convert them to cosmic flames. She throws them at light-speed that Grimadoom had no time to dodge and was sucked into a mighty cosmic tornado created from her flames. Grimadoom was able to break free with an explosion of energy but was still powerless from being slammed from her psychic hammer, hurling him down to the icy cold waters.

"HRRRRAAAAGH!" With a mighty shout that scattered the water, Grimadoom rise back up to the air next to Jean in his Binary Form. He grins, "Not bad. All your attacks hit like trucks. Time I return the favor." He powers up his cosmic energy and teleports towards Jean for a relentless combo that's too fast for her to dodge or block.

Phoenix's eyes glow like flames as she gets tired of being pushed around. "That's enough!" She shouts as she gets engulfed in a flaming phoenix-shaped aura. From a wave of her hand is a cosmic fire wave that knocks Binary Grimadoom away. "Now…Face the fury of the Phoenix Force!" She said, now enveloped in her Phoenix Aura, granting her extra strength that matches even Grimadoom's power.

"Showing off more of your power!" Grimadoom grinned.

"You're about to deal with forces you cannot possibly comprehend." Phoenix glared.

"I don't NEED to comprehend you have no chance of beating me!" Grimadoom powers up his cosmic blue energy, just as Jean does the same with her cosmic flames. The two cosmic combatants duke it out once more. And the moment they clashed, a giant explosion shook the whole island.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back with Team Gamma…**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Black Bull**

Sonic lands on his feet after avoiding a swift axe swing from the indestructible Black Dwarf. "Missed me! C'mon, I thought we were supposed to be havin' fun!" He taunted the roaring alien.

"Fire!" Winter shouts as she, Star-Lord, Tiki, and Omega launch powerful projectiles together at their common foe.

Dwarf stands in place, tanking all their attacks without showing any signs of flinching. He easily swats Rogue away like she's nothing before briefly having his hands full with Thing.

"C'mere, handsome! I'm gonna clobber ya so hard your own mother won't recognize ya!" Thing punches Dwarf in the face, barely staggering him. He quickly retaliates, swinging his axe that flings the rocky hero away. Before he knew it, however, someone very tiny uppercutted from his jaw.

"He didn't see that, right?" A tiny Ant-Man asked. Dwarf roars and attempts to squish the tiny bug. "Oh crap!" Scott shouts for his life as he runs away from being squashed.

Frederick and his horse charged at Dwarf while he was distracted, saving Ant-Man. "Away, monster!" The warrior knight clashes his axe briefly with Dwarf's until he was quickly overpowered and knocked off his own horse.

Sonic and Wolverine quickly attacked Dwarf from both sides and immediately leaped away from his spin attack. "Let me show ya how a real spin master does it!" Sonic charges up a spin dash, greatly empowered by the flaming War Stone. His attack was powerful enough to send him flying straight to a brutal swing from Rogue so she gets the chance to clobber him up.

"I'm gonna whoop you good. Now stay still so I can continue beating ya up." Rogue taunted.

Black Dwarf roared in anger, slamming his axe right on top of Rogue. Luckily, she withstood the attack, but properly not another one. Before another axe slam, he was pelted by the bullets from Blake, who's holding onto Scarlet Spider as he swings around him.

"Throw me!" Blake told Scarlet.

Kaine does what he's told and throws Blake straight at Dwarf, who looks ready to hit her like a baseball. Too bad for him, it was an explosive clone he hit that knocked him slightly backwards, with the real one watching Scarlet web slam to his chest and starts pounding his unbreakable face.

"How much would it take to break you?!" Kaine asked while still beating on his face.

Dwarf grabs the clone spider and throws him on top of Blake. They quickly stand back up. "Think I should use my monster form on him?" He asked her, referring to his third Semblance ability.

"SPIDER form, and no, save it as a last resort." Blake replied.

"Good. Hate that form." Kaine said.

"I'm worried about Jean. Someone should go back her up." Logan said, slashing his claws on the unbreakable alien commander.

"I'll go." Sonic volunteered, kicking Dwarf in the face.

"We handle things here!" Winter told him.

Sonic throws the War Stone to the Atlas Specialist before Lockjaw could teleport themselves to Jean's location. Winter empowers herself with the War Stone, giving herself a flaming red aura. She surrounds Dwarf in a box of red glyphs that fires powerful lasers that even his unbreakable skin can't handle for very long. The alien commander roars loudly as he energizes his axe. He slams the ground with Hulkish strength that shatters the glyphs surrounding him and blowing Winter away with a shockwave.

"I got ya! Hold on!" Thing shows up and catches Winter before she was flung too far. He gently settles her down and turns to Dwarf, "That ain't no way to treat a lady, pal!"

"Yeah! First you ask them out on a date!" Quill quips, flying around and shooting fire shots at Dwarf.

" **That explains why you are still single."** Omega replied, still shooting missiles at Dwarf but barely able to get him flinching.

"You don't need to say that out loud!" Quill quipped while flying away from an axe swing.

Scarlet webs up the face, leaving Dwarf to get squashed by Ant-Man's giant foot. "YEAH! HOW DOES THAT FEEL?!" Lang asked. The way Dwarf responds by lifting Lang's foot and throws him to a ferris wheel. The shrinking hero shrinks back to normal size to groan in pain, "Ow, that hurts…"

Tiki blasts Dwarf with a stream of flames that barely slow him down, _**"Can he even get tired?"**_ The dragon girl asked before she was knocked off the air and back in her humanoid form.

"Lady Tiki! Are you alright?" Frederick asks as she helps the manakete princess back to her feet.

"I think so…" Tiki rubs her aching head.

"This battle needs to end now." Winter declared, getting an idea ready. "Thing, grab a Drill Wisp! Rogue, hold onto the War Stone! Scarlet, Blake, hold him tight!" She gave her teammates their orders.

"Roger, sis." Rogue said as she was handed the War Stone.

Wolverine, Star-Lord, and Omega do their best to distract Black Dwarf while everyone else gets into position. Scarlet and Blake stand on sides of the alien commander so they could throw and wrap their webbing/ribbon on each arm and tugs it outward as hard as they could, with Blake needing additional help from Frederick and Wolverine.

"It's drillin' time!" Thing shouted as he frees a Yellow Wisp from its capsule. When he absorbs the wisp, his right rocky fist turns into a drill made of rocks itself. He leaps over and drills a hole on Dwarf's seemingly unbreakable skin, causing him to scream in pain. He couldn't take the damage any longer and throws the people tugging him right on top of Thing, but this only leaves him wide open for the finishing blow.

"Sit tight, fella!" Rogue flies in with the War Stone empowering her to ultimate levels. Her right fist's enveloped in flames as she delivers a smoking attack that clearly sends Black Dwarf packing out of the island entirely, never to be seen again. "HOME RUN! I am good!" Rogue smiled for defeating a powerful member of the Black Order.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back with the battle between Phoenix and Grimadoom…**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Divine Intervention**

The snowy sky shakes from the epic battle between Phoenix and Binary Grimadoom. Every collision between the two makes it hard to determine who has the upper advantage. They both stop for a moment to catch their breath as both seem to have suffered damage during their battle, both panting while hovering away from each other in the sky.

"Quite impressive. We are evenly matched…" Grimadoom panted as he finds himself equal in strength with Jean Grey and her Phoenix powers, "Though, I shouldn't be surprised. You ARE the Phoenix. Just a sample of your power could destroy planets. Yet I can tell you're still holding back."

"You know the reason why, Grimadoom. My power puts everyone in this planet in danger if I lose control." Jean said, fearing for the people of the planet what would happen if her "dark" power consumes her.

"The Dark Phoenix," Grim said," I've heard the stories. You're right. Your dark persona would prove to be troublesome against me. Which is why I will throw away your life here and now!" He said, slightly admitting Dark Phoenix is stronger than him. The dark hedgehog charges up an energy sphere in his hand and immediately makes a beeline for Jean, intending to finish her off before she really cuts loose and accidently unleash the Dark Phoenix.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST-Battle of the Speed of Sound**

Just seconds before his attack connected and Jean braced for the attack, suddenly Sonic and Lockjaw showed up between the two fighters. "What?!" Grimadoom said in surprise, then gets kicked away by Sonic.

"Yo, Jean! I got your back!" Sonic said as he lands on the snow next to Jean.

"Sonic!" Jean said, relived to have some back-up against this grim adversary.

Grim rubs his head before turning a mean eye towards his inferior rival, "Interrupting my battles? Figured from a dirty hedgehog."

"Sup, Grimadoom. Long time no see. Whatcha been doing since we last danced?" Sonic grinned as this is their first time meeting each other since the adventure in Pit's World.

"Practicing some new dance moves I've been DYING to show you. I call this one 'The Crusher'!" Grimadoom mentally lifts two large boulders and tries to crush Sonic, Phoenix, and Lockjaw, but they quickly escaped in time. "With you here, I can kill two birds with one stone. I'll prove to everyone who's the superior life form in this universe!"

"Let's get him, Jean!" Sonic said, standing in a battle pose.

"Right!" Jean replied while also taking a battle stance.

Phoenix telekinetically grabs Sonic in his ball form and throws him straight darting at Grimadoom, who easily dodges their attack. Sonic floats above him and hits him with a homing attack. The two hedgehogs collide spin attacks for a little while, ending with Binary Grimadoom catching Sonic off-guard with brutal punches to the gut, axing him to the snow below. Phoenix throws fireballs in an attempt to hurt Grimadoom, which barely work after he stretches his arm like Mr. Fantastic to grab Sonic to hit her with. The heroes are smashed back through the attractions of the amusement park where they were about to be hit by a teleporting Grimadoom if Lockjaw didn't teleport them out of the way.

"Darn you!" Grim cursed. Sonic was teleported above him and axe-kicks Grim in the head.

"Sonic!" Jean throws him two Laser Wisp capsules she found nearby.

Sonic uses one to zigzag at light-speed, blitzing Grimadoom from all sides. "Didn't think those little guys could pack so much power!" Grim commented on the Wisps and their enormous power output. He was pushed back in the air and quickly regained his footing to throw a giant ferris wheel at Sonic while he's depowered of the Wisp's energy. Thanks to Jean, the ferris wheel was stuck in mid-air, allowing Sonic to spin through it while absorbing another Laser Wisp to continue assaulting Grimadoom with.

"This ain't over!" Grimadoom grunts as he telekinetically lifts up the surrounding debris and Sonic in mid-air, causing him to float in this telekinetic bubble.

"Heh! You got that right!" Sonic grinned.

He collides boosts with Grimadoom's in the telekinetic bubble. The two just don't let up, and despite Grim being in his Binary Mode, putting Sonic at a disadvantage, he still doesn't give up and continues fighting. Jean shows up and throws a fire beam that knocked Grimadoom off-balance for a quick kick from his hedgehog rival. Sonic floats in front of Jean, charging up a spin-dash in mid-air while she channels her cosmic flame around him. Grimadoom sees this and responds by charging up a spin-dash made of his cosmic energy.

"Take this!" Phoenix Dash!" Sonic shouts, darting in the shape of a giant phoenix straight at Grimadoom. Both hedgehogs collide their spin-dashes in mid-air that packed enough force to scatter the floating debris. Neither hedgehog is gaining the advantage in strength and neither refuses to give up. Phoenix floats above Sonic with her hands in front of her. She channels more of the Phoenix Force to give him an extra boost. With a loud shout and a full thrust from her arms, Phoenix gives Sonic the edge he needs to overwhelm Grimadoom.

"Impossible!" Grimadoom shouts as Sonic rams him straight bouncing on the floor and fall in defeat.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

"Woohoo! I'm feeling good! End of the line for you, Grimadoom!" Sonic does a victory pose while Phoenix hovers beside him and Lockjaw teleports in with a bark and wet tongue.

"Geh!" Grimadoom grunts, looking very annoyed that he lost again to Sonic. Despite possessing the DNA and powers of the strongest heroes of their dimensions, including Thanos, and the ability to continuously grow stronger, he still finds himself losing to Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Darn it! How is it I keep losing to you?" Grimadoom asked his inferior brother.

"You'll never beat me. I got friends and a whole world counting on me. That's why I can't ever afford to lose." Sonic grinned, basically saying the power of friendship beats all.

"I've noticed." Grimadoom said, remembering his last fight with the hedgehog. How he almost destroyed him and Pit's World, but because of Sonic's "Never Give Up" attitude, he prevailed against him and saved the planet. "An _intriguing_ power and I respect that. But know this! One day I WILL become strong enough to crush you and that power you believe in! An exciting challenge, don't you agree?"

"Oh yeah. Can't wait for the rematch!" Sonic grinned with enough spirit that causes Grimadoom to smirk in respect.

"Until next time." Grimadoom teleports away, just as the rest of Team Gamma have finally caught up to Sonic, Phoenix, and Lockjaw.

"Jean! Are you alright?" Logan asked one of his many love interests.

"Oh, sure, don't even bother to ask how 'I' am." Sonic joked, earning Logan's angry growl.

"I'm fine, Logan. Have you guys recovered the War Stone?" Jean asked the team.

"Affirmative." Winter nodded as a smiling Rogue shows her the crimson stone in her hand.

Jean smiled, "Nice. I can sense the aliens have retreated the island. Menalian can rest in peace."

"Booyah! We sent them packing!" Thing happily fist-pumped the air.

"Your home's safe now, Blake." Kaine said, putting a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Blake smiles in response, "Thanks. You did good today."

"If you say so." Kaine replied, hiding his smile behind his mask.

"Let's head back. This war isn't over yet." Winter commanded.

"Keep 'em coming! I'll blow them all the way back to space with my speed!" Sonic cockily said, racing his friends back to the main city with the second Exo Stone in the Unified Army's hands.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! I am SO glad I was not chosen for Team Delta. A mission in the underwater kingdom of New Atlantis? No thanks.**

 **Ruby: It ain't so bad. This place is awesome! Now if only we could convince Namor to give us the Star Stone.**

 **Invisible Woman: Uh-oh! The city's under attack! We have to protect it!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Swim for the Star**_

 **Ruby: The two of you are sisters? Why is she a cyborg?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Got some exams to study for, hence why it took a while for this chapter to be uploaded. Pray for me, folks. I need the support. Next chapter, Ruby and Team Delta will be swimming in Atlantis in search of the Star Stone, the one stone that was in Thanos's possession.**

 **Fun Fact: In case some of you were wondering, Spider-Man's fighting style in these stories were inspired and based from the comics, of course, but mostly the video games, like the grounded-combat style of** _ **Marvel's Spider-Man**_ **mixed in with the crazy combos and web styles of** _ **Spider-Man: Web of Shadows**_ **,** _ **Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions**_ **, and** _ **Spider-Man: Edge of Time**_ **. Thought I share that little tidbit with you all.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What do you like about the United Heroes Series you don't see in other fanfiction you've possibly read before? Do you simply like the writing? Character characterization and interactions? The fact these stories actually get done and not left in limbo for 20 years? That's pretty much my answer. Read some good fanfic that never got finished for reasons I don't know. That's pretty much the big reason why I started writing fanfiction in the first place, to write stories that have definitive conclusions for people to enjoy.**


	29. Vol 2 Issue 7: Swim for the Star

_Vol 2 Issue 7: Swim for the Star_

 **Underwater S.H.I.E.L.D. Outpost**

"Whoa…," Is what an amazed Ruby said in awe as she stares from the clean glass window of this underwater outpost to the amazing view of the seas down below. She watches the fish and many other sea creatures swimming through the clean waters, looking so peaceful despite aliens invading hitting the planet.

"Ruby." Her Uncle Qrow touches her shoulder, getting the young girl's attention. "Pay attention." He told her.

"Right. Sorry." Ruby said and turns away from the window.

Uncle and nephew walk together to meet with the rest of their team: Team Delta, consisting of themselves, Iron Man, Hulk, Storm, Zero, Invisible Woman, Rotor the Walrus, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Gamora, Rouge the Bat, and their leader, Chrom.

" **Listen up, people,"** Iron Man begins the briefing, **"In case you've forgotten where we are, we're in an underwater S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost in range of New Atlantis. Our mission here is to recover the Star Stone that's within proximity. Intel says Prince Namor is in possession of it and been using its power to form a cosmic 'star barrier' to keep it hidden from any 'surface dwellers', hence why the Masters of Evil and Thanos haven't invaded the place yet."**

"What else is the Star Stone capable of?" Rotor asked a question.

"It's in the name. Has the power to control stars and apparently 'cosmic magic' according to Doctor Strange. Experienced its power the hard way." Qrow answered, remembering the Black Order utterly destroyed his team with comets from space using the Star Stone.

"Think of it like a crystallized Power Cosmic. The same stuff Galactus and Silver Surfer uses. It's the same stone that was in Thanos's possession. Used it to wipe out whole galaxies without a trace." Gamora further explained the devastating power of the Star Stone.

" **Which is why we need to get it back before Thanos figures it out where it is."** Tony added.

"How are we to handle a mission in the undersea conditions of New Atlantis?" Chrom asked the armored hero.

" **There's special nano-technology I have here in this outpost that'll let us breathe and move normally through the water."** Stark replied.

"Oh cool!" Ruby said excitedly.

" **One more thing. Like I implied before, Atlanteans aren't exactly big fans of us surface people."** Stark reminded everyone how Atlanteans see humans or anyone that lives out of the oceans.

"What if they become violent?" Zero asked.

" **Defend yourselves. Hopefully it won't come to that,"** Iron Man answered, **"Already contacted Namor's cousin, Namorita to escort us safely to let everyone know we come in peace. Namor's a good ally. Sometimes. Hopefully he'll understand and give us the stone without going to war with him. God knows we already have a lot on our plate to deal with."**

"Amen to that." Qrow said while Ruby nods in agreement.

Stark then turns to the leader of Team Delta, **"Alright, Chrom. Ready to lead this team undersea?"**

"Never led a party to an underwater kingdom before, but I'll do my best," Chrom replied before turning to his team of heroes, "Okay people. Let's be careful out there."

* * *

 **New Atlantis (merged with Water Palace Zone from Mobius)**

Namorita Prentiss is the half-human cousin of Prince Namor, ruler of New Atlantis, and a member of the New Warriors. Like Namor, she is good friends with the surface people and happily escorts Team Delta through the wonderful aquarium that is New Atlantis. And thanks to nano-technology, the team can breathe and move freely underwater, never having to worry about drowning or decrease in movement.

"Welcome, my surface friends, to my home. New Atlantis!" Namorita introduced the team to her undersea kingdom.

"Coool!" Ruby is totally amazed as she walks by all different types of fish people through town. Fish people like the Atlanteans, fish-based Faunus and even ocean-dwelling Mobians are swimming through the seas not having to worry about their home being attack.

Qrow whistles of this underwater sanctuary, "Not a bad place."

"I wonder what kind of jewels they have here?" Rouge asked herself, being the same jewel thief we all know and love.

"Rouge, we JUST discussed this! Do you want to start an international incident during an alien invasion?" Spider-Woman asked the bat thief.

"I'm just joking. Partially." Rouge slyly smirked.

"You have a beautiful kingdom here, Lady Namorita. I'm glad to see your people are still enjoying themselves even after all the chaos involving the worlds colliding and this current crisis involving Thanos." Chrom smiled.

"You can thank my cousin for keeping the peace here. Without him, we Atlanteans wouldn't be as happy as we are now." Namorita replied with her own smile.

"You have a good prince. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from him." Chrom said.

"You can take notes once we meet him." Namorita replied.

Ruby walks past some Atlanteans and takes some time to happily greet them with a wave, "Hello!" The Atlanteans seem nervous to wave back or reply at all, no doubt because of their distaste for humans, that or they're scared of the Hulk whose walking with the heroes.

"They really don't like us, huh." Ruby remarked as she puts down her hand.

"Understandable. Most humans have spent generations polluting the oceans where we are forced to suffer." Namorita explained.

"Sorry." Ruby said, feeling guilty even though it's not her fault.

"It's alright. Come. We are almost at the palace." Namorita gestured her hand. She takes the group to Namor's Palace. There they meet Namor, the Sub-Mariner, proud Prince of Atlantis, sitting in his throne room while his guards watch as he gets up his seat and approaches his friends.

"Cousin Namor. The heroes of the surface world have come to meet with you." Namorita told her princely cousin.

"Hello there, Namor." Susan Storm kindly greets the Sub-Mariner, since the two of them have some history with each other, the romantic type of history where Namor fell in love with Susan.

"Greetings, Susan, and to everyone else," Namor professionally greeted the unified heroes. He turns to Chrom, "I assume you are the leader of this group?" Namor guessed correctly.

Chrom nods in response, "Indeed. My name is Prince Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse. We're here to discuss something of great importance."

"You seek the Stone of the Stars." Namor guessed again.

"Straight to the point." Spider-Woman crossed her arms.

"We do." Chrom replied, looking a little serious.

"Then you have had a wasted journey. I will not give up that which protects my kingdom." Namor denied giving them the stone, even for his surface friends.

"Will not? Your majesty, do you know what's happening out there? We're at war. Cities and countries have fallen-." Chrom argued.

"Without the Stone's power, New Atlantis will also fall." Namor interrupted.

"Namor, please. We need the stone's power if we're to stop the invasion. It's only a matter of time until Thanos figures out where it is." Susan calmly argued with the sea prince.

Namor ponders for a bit before giving them his answer, "I'm sorry, Susan. My duty is to this kingdom, and my people. The star barrier must hold."

"You'd lock your people away behind this barrier forever?" Chrom makes a daring move that slowly ticks off the sea prince. "This isn't a kingdom…it's a prison."

"Watch. Your. Tongue. Prince Chrom." Namor narrowed his menacing eyes on the Ylissean prince.

Qrow sighs and shakes his head, all while his nephew looks at him. "This might turn ugly." He joked.

Before tension could rise between the surface and sea prince, a loud explosion that hits the palace quickly breaks it off and gets everyone's attention. "What was that?!" Rotor asked.

The heroes, Namor, and his cousin quickly run out the palace to find the whole city under attack by the Masters of Evil's forces. Robots and sea-based Grimm are causing havoc all over, destroying everything in sight. And if they weren't enough, a Makluan Armor-enhanced Hydro-Man will certainly finish the job, using the ocean itself to raze the city.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Battle Theme #1**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hydro-Man laughed as he beams waves of water through the city.

"It's Hydro-Man!" Ruby pointed.

"The barrier is breached!" Namorita told her cousin.

" **They must've tracked us down…"** Tony guessed, **"C'mon, let's work for a living!"** He says to get everyone into battle formation.

An Octobot almost got its metal tentacles on the local fish people. Chrom leaps in and slices it down, saving their lives and directing them to safety. Ruby, Qrow, Gamora, Zero, and Hulk step in to assist their leader to quell the chaos.

"Careful! These guys are a handful. Take them out and protect civilians!" Chrom commanded, swinging his Exalted Falchion to his side.

The swordsmen of the group slashes down every enemy they come across. Chrom stabs through the chest of an Egg Pawn. Zero slices up three Octobots at once. "Pathetic Mavericks." He taunted the robots.

"So once we're done, wanna go out together?" Qrow flirted with Gamora while they work side-by-side destroying more robots and Grimm.

"Focus or I'll kill you myself!" Gamora retorted as she kills another one.

Ruby assists Namorita in getting the people to safety. "Hurry! Get inside!" Ruby urged the Atlanteans to their homes.

"RRRAAGH!" Hulk roars, jumping up to smash up every shark-looking Grimm with a single punch. "You fish sticks never stood a chance!" He taunted.

While Chrom's group deals with the civilian safety, Iron Man's group are dealing with a bigger crisis, trying to stop the rampaging Hydro-Man. The sinister water man whips his water tentacles to smack Iron Man and Rotor. "YOU GUYS ARE FOOLS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME UNDERWATER! I CONTROL EVERYTHING HERE!" He fires another blast, this time at the Invisible Woman. Susan managed to block it in time for Rouge and Spider-Woman to counter attack his giant body, but their attacks seemingly fly right through him. "SEE? NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

"We will see about that, Bench!" Storm's eyes glow white as she uses her power to freeze Hydro-Man. Obviously this wasn't going to hold him for long, not while he's wearing his Makluan Battle Armor. This one is based off the Ice Blast Ring. With it, he breaks free from the ice and returns the favor to Storm, trapping her in intense cold ice that causes her to drop like a rock.

" **Hold on, Storm!"** Iron Man catches the frozen mutant queen and utilizes a wrist-mounted flamethrower to melt her free.

"Thank you." Storm replied while holding her head.

" **Not a problem. Seems like Hydro-Man got himself a Makluan upgrade. Doom must've picked up the Rings while we weren't looking after we defeated Mandarin,"** Stark explained, finally figuring out what he sensed after the battle at HYDRA Island, **"Still trying to figure out how to beat him since we're surrounded by so much water."**

' _Iron Man, come in!'_ Ruby contacted the armored hero. _'Spider-Man once told me Hydro-Man has something called a "Soul Molecule" that might help.'_

" **You're right. That molecule contains his mind and tells the other molecules what to do. If we separate that, the rest of the body becomes normal water."** Iron Man explained.

"Leave that to me." Namor swims pass Iron Man to deal with Hydro-Man himself.

The Atlantean Prince holds in his hand the Trident of Neptune, which allows him to control any form of water, which definitely includes Hydro-Man. While Bench continues to play around with Rotor and Invisible Woman, Namor floats in front of them with his trusty trident and confronts the aquatic villain.

"You have made a GRAVE mistake attacking my home! Feel the wrath of the Atlanteans!" Namor points his trident and effortlessly cleaves Hydro-Man into so many pieces the blue soul molecule of his can be seen floating there.

 **BGM End**

Iron Man flies up and contains the soul molecule, thus trapping Hydro-Man. **"That was easy."** He joked, but it wasn't over.

Soon after, the whole oceanfloor began shaking like crazy. "What's going on?" Chrom asked.

"Wait…This tremble…It cannot be…" Namorita recognized what this tremble could be. Everyone watches as something from outside the city breaks out from the oceanfloor. A giant black sea creature that resembles a Grimm, sporting a giant body in the shape of a skull spouting multiple tentacles is seen approaching the city.

"The Krakken." Namorita said while staring at the creature.

"A Grimm version from what it looks like." Qrow added.

"I'll stop it!" Ruby volunteered to take down the Grimm Krakken, or Grikken, believing her silver eyes will do the trick.

Everyone was surprised to hear Ruby offering to take down that giant sea behemoth, mostly Qrow. "Ruby, that's crazy! That thing is too big for you!"

"I got this! I just need Hulk!" Ruby replied with a serious look.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Battle Theme #3**

Hulk drops down next to the little Huntress and picks her up. The two leap over to the front of the city's barrier, watching as the Atlantis Guards try and fail to kill the Grikken. "Hope you know what you're doing, kid." Hulk said.

"I sure hope so." Ruby muttered.

The Grikken roars as it gets closer to the city. Hulk replies with his own monstrous roar in an effort to scare the thing off but it doesn't. Ruby closes her eyes, concentrating, calming herself down as she remembers her training with Spider-Man and Ero how to properly use her silver eyes. _'I got this. Just got to think calm. Remember what's at stake. Remember my friends. My family,'_ She begins to remember various memories of her life: She thinks of her father and sister, her friends in Team RWBY, her first team-ups with Spider-Man and Sonic, the other members of the D-Avengers, and finally her mother, Summer Rose.

Ruby's eyes then shine bright, the brightest it has ever been. A massive white light engulfs the area, turning the Grikken to stone. The people of New Atlantis cheered as well as Team Delta.

"I did it!" Ruby jumped in joy.

"Hmph." Hulk smiled, impressed by her power. That smile quickly turned into a scowl as they hear the stone crackling behind them. The Grikken slowly starts to break free and tries to aim at Ruby and Hulk.

"No…" Ruby lowly said.

"It ain't over yet, kid! Now it's time to SMASH!" Hulk shouted.

The gamma berserker shoulder tackles the Grikken while it's still incapitated and then uppercuts the skull, causing its pieces to fall off. Both Ruby and Hulk perform mighty jumps up the water while Hulk grabs a large piece of the skull. Ruby quickly morphs her scythe to a large red cannon and charges it up with ISO-8 energy, aimed straight down at the Grikken.

"ISO Cannon, FIRE!" Ruby shouts as she unleashes a large purple beam.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGH!" Hulk roars down as he crashes down with the large skull piece in his hands. Grikken stood powerless against the two heroes' powerful attacks, taking the full force of it that causes it to blow up into many pieces, finally killing it for good.

The Huntress and the Hulk drop down together, watching their work fade out of existence. "Let's see your eyes ever do that." Hulk turned to the little hero.

"Hehe. That would be so cool." Ruby said with a cute little smile.

 **BGM End**

The two heroes reunite with the rest of Team Delta and Namor in the central hub of Atlantis. At the same time, Namorita swims back in with some dire news. "We have a problem! The palace's secret storage chamber was attacked while we were fighting here." She informed the heroes.

"No…You mean they've taken it?" Namor asked.

"You mean the Star Stone?" Ruby guessed.

"Yes, they have it. I think that was their plan from the very beginning." Namorita answered, deducing Hydro-Man and the Grikken were used as distractions while another group stole the stone without trouble.

"We'll get it back, milady. Stark, do you know where it is?" Chrom asked the armored avenger.

" **Got its location. It's moving fast so we better hurry."** Iron Man replied.

"Your majesty. Protect your kingdom while retrieve the stone. Forgive me for our earlier argument." Chrom apologized to Namor for the way he acted before the attack.

"Just hurry. I'll take care of things here." Namor said, leaving the team to retrieve the Star Stone.

* * *

 **BGM-Spider-Man Unlimited Game OST-Underwater**

" **Found you!"** Iron Man said.

Stark and Storm fly ahead of the team's aquatic Quinjet in pursuit of the enemy's ship: a giant green, octopus-themed warship built by Doctor Octopus called the Mechtopi. The Egg Boss of the Southern Oceans Egg Army, former pirate Abyss the Squid, holds the stolen Star Stone in her hand, sitting next to Gamora's dangerous step-sister, Nebula, as they take the stone back to Ocean Base Zone.

"Haha! That was too easy! Taking the stone riding under their noses." Abyss smiled, feeling very proud as a pirate for stealing one of the most priceless gems from the most secured underwater city.

" **Hey! Excuse me!"**

Abyss and Nebula turn to the window to see Iron Man casually knocking on it, **"I'm going to assume you don't have a permit driving giant octopus ships."**

"Men! Sink him and his crew!" Abyss ordered her army. The Mechtopi fires numerous missiles and lasers in an attempt to destroy Team Delta.

" **Whoa! Take it easy!"** Iron Man and Storm shoots down homing missiles. When given the chance, they fire on the Mechtopi as well as its engines to slow it down. **"AARGH!"** Suddenly, Iron Man was hit from behind by a laser by a new E-100 series robot: the deadly purple flying saucer, E-118 Tau.

" **You look a little goofy for a flying saucer. Let me fix that."** Iron Man quips while he and Storm battle Tau.

With those two distracted, it's up to the Quinjet to take down the Mechtopi. "Hold on tight! It's gonna get bumpy!" Zero advised as he pilots the jet. He spins multiple times to avoid getting blasted. Some of the missiles do hit the jet, but thankfully it's shields shrugged off most of the damage. "Take this!" Zero fires his own lasers at the Mechtopi, doing some decent damage against it.

"So annoying, "Abyss scowled, "Keep at them, men! We're almost at the Ocean Base!"

Iron Man avoids another laser blast from Tau, **"Missed."** Storm hits it with a potent lightning blast, disabling it for a bit so Iron Man could grab one of its arms and throws it at one of the Mechtopi's tentacle engines, destroying it, **"Zero! Think you could hit the other one?"**

Zero smirks, "Watch and learn." He fires one missile that hits the second large engine of the ship, which finally shows signs of slowing down.

"We're losing altitude!" Abyss screamed.

The heroes continue to destroy the other engines one by one until the Mechtopi had enough. The giant octopus ship starts to fall flat on its robotic face to the oceanfloor right outside Ocean Base Zone.

" **That must be their base. Let's go ring the doorbell."** Tony joked as the team heads inside.

 **BGM End**

 **Inside Ocean Base Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 3 OST-Ocean Base (Act 2)**

Abyss and Nebula swim for their lives back to the secret underwater base. At the same time, Team Delta raid the base and defeat everyone that gets in their way as they search for the Star Stone. Abyss and Nebula jumped out of a pool that leads inside and ran to meet up with Egg Boss of the Northern Oceans Egg Army, Akhlut the Orca and Hazel Rainart. "Got the stone, but we need to get out of here!" Abyss hurriedly told the mobian orca.

"Not yet. I want to have a little fun with our house guests." Akhlut grinned sinisterly, hungry for blood and battle.

"Save it for later. We got what we came for." Nebula said, wanting to avoid a fight, especially against her sister.

It's too late for any of them to escape as the heroes finally caught up with the villains. "Too late to run!" Akhlut lunges forward with a grin. The warrior orca tackles Rotor and Invisible Woman first while the others duke it out with their own opponents.

"Surrender the Stone!" Chrom demanded, swinging his blade in a way for Abyss to easily dodge.

"Not a chance!" She uses her cyberized tentacles on her head to shoot electricity that shocks the Exalt.

Nebula spins while clashing her Electroshock Batons against her sister's Godslayer, fighting on an even plane field. "Wasn't expecting to see you here, Nebula. What reason for you working with Doom?" Gamora asked while locking weapons.

"I didn't need a reason. Just to get revenge on both you and Thanos." Nebula stabs her batons with enough force to push her sister back a few.

"Going to have a tough time doing that!" Gamora said, dashing back in to continue the fight between killer siblings.

"RRAGH!" Hulk locks his bare hands against Hazel, who's using new Earth-based ISO-Dust to enhance his strength to match Hulk's.

"Don't worry, I'm more than a challenge for you!" Hazel arrogantly believes he can beat the Hulk.

"Don't flatter yourself, chump," Hulk effortlessly decks Rainart away with one smashing punch, "Haven't you heard? HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Boss**

The rest of the heroes have their hands full dealing with the Masters' forces, but things are bound to get worse from here. Out of nowhere, Thanos's Army shows up in the Ocean Base to fight against both the heroes and the villains. Chitauri, Outriders, and Metarex quickly start to overrun the badniks and Grimm, all led by the ruthless warmaster of the Black Order, Proxima Midnight.

Gamora kicks her sister away so she could turn her attention to the more ruthless enemy, "Proxima Midnight."

"Well. If it isn't the traitorous daughters of my master's. He'll be pleased when I bring you in, dead or alive." Proxima threatened.

"Hey there, beautiful. Glad you're here. Up for another dance?" Qrow smirkingly points his sword at Proxima, eager for some payback after she almost killed him last time they met.

"I'm here for the stone. Not here to play." Proxima mocked as she starts clashing blades with the Huntsman. The two experienced warriors trade high-speed strikes too fast for the normal eye. Qrow surprisingly is doing much better now than the last time he fought Midnight. He concentrates his Semblance to cause her to stumble or almost trip as if she has bad luck, giving him a chance to strike. Proxima throws multiple energy spheres that forces Qrow to turn into a bird and fly away from them, but it was almost futile if Invisible Woman didn't protect him with a force field.

"Got your back, Qrow." Susan smiled as he turns back to a human.

"Thanks, Sue." Qrow replied as he continues his fight with Midnight. "I won't go down so easy like last time. I'm sober and ready to take you down!" Qrow declared.

"Was that another attempt at humor?" Proxima swings her spear to disarm him of his sword. She quickly goes for a ruthless knee to the gut, then does a brutal spin-kick that knocks him to a wall so hard it forms a crater.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted in concern for her uncle. She turns an angry eye to Proxima and recklessly heads into battle against her, changing to her Lunar Maiden Style and uses her enhanced abilities to lock her scythe against Proxima's blade. Proxima doesn't struggle at all and easily defeats Ruby, grabbing her by the throat and slams her hard to the floor.

"Pathetic child. You are unfit for war and this world." Proxima would've killed Ruby if Storm didn't push the warmaster away with a wind blast. It was then Rouge and Zero's turn to have a crack against Proxima.

"Screw kick!" Rouge shouts as she tries to drill at Proxima but was easily deflected. Zero was able to hold his own against the spear master, clashing with his Z-Saber to get some results but nothing too major.

Proxima unleashes a crescent energy slash that knocks Zero away, down to one knee. **"You're certainly a charmer, aren't you?"** Iron Man flies in and unloads missiles on their invincible foe. Proxima mocks him by simply standing in place as she takes the missiles head-on, taking no damage at all because of her being nigh invulnerable. **"Can anything faze this woman? My weapons aren't making a dent."** Stark asks before getting knocked off the air by an energy spear.

"We need to hit her with something big and powerful. Hulk!" Zero shouts for his strongest ally to assist.

"RRRAAAGH!" Hulk throws Hazel like a toy right on Proxima. The woman pushes him aside as she doesn't seem him as a threat. Hulk, however, might be. "You won't be so invincible now when I'm done with you!" Hulk declared. The mightiest avenger releases a barrage of heavy punches that does seem to do some damage against Proxima, but not enough. Proxima managed to find an opening between Hulk's attacks and leaps away with a few scratches and an unworried look.

"If you're the mightiest Earth has to offer, this planet has already lost." Proxima mocked.

"Why you!" Hulk roared and prepares to smash her again. Proxima again dodges his attack, this time countering with purple energy spears stuck between his body. Because of how unique her weapon is, she can make it weigh as much as the star it was created from, a force so strong it not only pins down the incredible Hulk, but the pain was so heavy it forces him to revert back to puny Bruce Banner.

"Damn. How did you do that?" Bruce asked the ruthless warmonger.

"Oh, I can do much, much worse." Proxima replied, striking the defenseless Bruce out of her sight.

"Don't worry, Dr. Banner. I got you." Rotor shows up and punches Proxima to Akhlut. The warrior Egg Boss starts to use his cybernetics to attack Proxima's mind until her mind shatters.

"Hehehe! Let's see how bloody I can shatter your mind to!" Akhlut smirked. His smirk quickly disappeared once Proxima, very quickly, overcame his mind attack through her willpower alone.

"Hmph." Proxima swipes Akhlut away before dodging Storm's lightning bolts and a few punches from Spider-Woman. Susan keeps her in place in a bubble for a good second just so Gamora and Nebula temporarily work together to strike her. "Out of my way!" She said as she sends the two sisters flying. She turns her head to the sky after hearing a furious war-cry of Chrom. The Ylisse Prince spins in the air as he crashes down to lock blades with the alien commander.

"You know you can't beat me." Proxima taunted.

"I know I can't. But those two can." Chrom replied. He rolls out of the way so Proxima could stare in shock of Iron Man and Ruby charging up their Proton and ISO Cannons respectively.

"FIRE!" Chrom shouted.

"EEEEYAH!" Ruby shouted as they fire a combined energy beam at Midnight. She tries to block it but the blast was too powerful and was forced to be sent flying through the air of the base before colliding with a wall.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Divine Intervention**

Seemingly defeated, Midnight sits on her knees as Chrom and Qrow approaches her. The Ylissean Prince points his blade straight at her, "You're done! Surrender!"

"Proxima Midnight does NOT surrender." Proxima glared.

She holds her spear tight for one last trick up her sleeve. She turns it into energy and stabs the wall behind her as it releases a powerful energy that causes the whole Ocean Base to start blowing up. If that wasn't bad enough, water immediately starts to flood the whole base. Explosions keep on happening one after the other, distracting the heroes and villains with the risk of dying in the explosion. One of the explosions hits Abyss, causing her to drop the Star Stone into Proxima's hands. She smiles as her mission is now complete. She uses the Star Stone to distort space and teleport away just as the base completely blows up.

 **BGM End**

The whole base was destroyed, leaving nothing but scraps and wreckage behind, and Team Delta, who managed to survive thanks to Sue and her invisible shield. "Is everyone alright?" Sue asked the team.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sue." Jessica replied.

"Just doing my job." Susan joked.

"What happened to Midnight, and those other villains?" Ruby asked.

"All gone. They all managed to escape, with the Star Stone in Midnight's possession." Chrom answered.

"Darn! Now Thanos has one of the Exo Stones!" Rotor scowled, clenching his left fist in anger they've lost a stone to Thanos.

"My, my. Welp. No use crying about it now." Rouge said casually, making it sound like it wasn't a big deal they lost a powerful gemstone to the worst enemy in the universe.

* * *

 **New Atlantis**

Having lost the Star Stone to Proxima Midnight, Team Delta had no other choice but to return to the palace in New Atlantis to inform Namor and Namorita of what happened.

"A powerful gem has been taken by the worst enemy this planet has ever encountered," Namor began, "My people were almost wiped out by the villains of the surface world. A part of me wants to believe, you people brought them here." He said, wanting to pin the blame of Atlantis's near-destruction on Team Delta.

"Forgive us, Prince Namor. We didn't wish your people got caught in our war," Chrom apologized, "Rest assured. We will do everything in our power to reclaim the Stone. Armed with its power, we will have a chance to fight back, to save your people, to save all worlds. And if we can't save them then I SWEAR we will-."

"Hmph. Avenge them?" Namor guessed.

Chrom shakes his head, "No. Find them justice."

Namor silently stares at Chrom for a bit, both sharing a look of seriousness and honesty. He finally speaks, "You speak wisdom, Prince Chrom. It would seem I was a bit too harsh on you and other surface dwellers. You did your best to protect my people, and I thank you. If a prince cannot see when he must change, then he is not fit to lead his people," The Prince of New Atlantis offers a firm handshake to the Prince of Ylisse to show a sign of respect for each other. Chrom accepts the handshake, strengthening the bond between human and Atlanteans. "If any of you need help, just call. I'll be happy to assist. But for now…" Namor starts to walk away so he could help his people with reconstruction, "New Atlantis needs its prince."

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! Knuckles, is something wrong?**

 **Knuckles: You bet something's wrong! Thanos's Army is attacking Wakanda Island! They're probably after the Master Emerald! I won't let them take it!**

 **Black Panther: Evacuate the city! Engage all defensives! We will not let Thanos destroy our home! Are you with me, Knuckles?**

 **Knuckles: All right! Let's go! No one's getting passed here!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Battle for Wakanda Island**_

 **Knuckles: Alien scumbags! Get off my island!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: We have a little "intermission" chapter happening next. The "middle stage" you could say. Knuckles, Black Panther, Team JNPR, and a couple familiar faces are coming to work together to save Wakanda Island (which if you remember is the fused state of Angel Island and Wakanda) from Thanos's Army. No Exo Stone next chapter. You can expect some references to the Battle of Wakanda from** _ **Avengers Infinity War**_ **, which is the inspiration for the next chapter. Look forward to it.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite fight in the whole United Heroes Series? Pick one, and explain why you like it. I'm not the best action choreographer so I hoped you at least enjoyed some of them, even the ones that were a little crazy.**


	30. Vol 2 Issue 8: Battle for Wakanda Island

_Vol 2 Issue 8: Battle for Wakanda Island_

 **Unified World's Orbit**

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-VS Sigma Demo**

Hundreds of alien warships surround the Unified Planet in space as they enter its atmosphere to take part in the invasion. All but one. At the outer reaches of the planet's orbit, hidden from the eyes of humanity lies one deathly mega warship. The flagship of this whole invasion force, Sanctuary II, commanded by titan himself, Thanos.

The Mad Titan stands in his bridge watching his army slowly destroy the unified world for the Exo Stones. He is not worried he will fail. He does not believe he will fail. While it is true he lost to Earth's heroes in the past, this time he knows it'll be different. This time, he knows he will win and that the heroes will have no hope of stopping him from eradicating all life in the multiverse, all in the name of Death.

Thanos puts his hands behind his back, not bothering to turn around when the sliding door opens for Corvus Glaive, Black Dwarf, and Proxima Midnight to enter by his side. The three warmasters kneel before their master, ready to hear his command.

"Report." Thanos simply said, still with his back turned to the Black Order.

"My master. Black Dwarf and I failed to retrieve two of the Exo Stones from both Solkaria and Menalian. Proxima was able to retrieve your lost Star Stone from New Atlantis. Ebony Maw, Supergiant, and Dark Oak are still searching for the other three stones while also attending to the human resistance. Meanwhile, our forces at Latverion haven't made much progress retrieving the Chaos and Nether Stone." Corvus Glaive fearlessly informed his master, including the bit of him and Black Dwarf's failure.

Proxima was granted by Thanos to hand him the Star Stone. With one of the Exo Stones in his possession, he inserts the silver gem into his Exo Gauntlet, a gauntlet similar to one he wore before, the Infinity Gauntlet. And like that one with the Infinity Stones, this Exo Gauntlet will allow him to harness and control the Exo Stones with no trouble.

"You have failed me." Thanos said to Corvus and Black Dwarf.

The two failed warmasters immediately bow their heads for forgiveness. "Please! Forgive us, master! Give us another mission so we can redeem ourselves!" Corvus said, showing a little sweat and fear as he knows the punishment of failure is death by his master.

"…Yes." Thanos said, which surprises Corvus and Dwarf. The Mad Titan slowly turns his head to his minions. "There is another mission I have for you." He presses a button on the controls to project a holographic screen, a screen that shows multiple images of Wakanda Island, the floating fused home of Angel Island and Wakanda, as well as a mysterious giant green emerald that got Thanos's interest.

"Scans have been picking up an 'intriguing' energy signature somewhere from this floating island. It's not an Exo Stone, but it's power might prove useful, for either me or the humans," Thanos implies the green emerald could prove bothersome to him if the heroes use it against him, "Go to that island and retrieve it for me while Proxima will assist my forces at Latverion," He ordered his minions, "Return to me empty-handed or I will BATHE the starways in your blood." He specifically warned Corvus Glaive and Black Dwarf.

His minions once again kneel before their master. "As you wish, Lord Thanos." Corvus said, promising not to fail again.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **New Vale City**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Daily Bugle (Medley)**

As expected to a city merged with New York, New Vale is the prime battleground of the invasion. Half of a hundred warships hover above the city to rain down more troops to help scatter the chaos. Buildings are destroyed or either on fire. The people are panicking for their lives as the military and the heroes help them to safety while pulverizing these invaders.

"TAKE THIS!" Knuckles roars as he smashes up a few aliens with his namesakes. Right in the middle of the Upper East Side district, Knuckles works together with Captain America, Hawkeye, Sully of the Shepherds, Luke Cage and a couple dozen Huntsmen and military forces to take down the aliens.

"Hurry! Get inside!" A police officer hurriedly gestures civilians to come hide inside the police station while the heroes do their thing.

Captain America throws his shield at a Chitauri and quickly reclaims it for a shield bash that sends the creature flying on top of other aliens. Cap throws his mighty shield at a few Metarex and decapitates them.

"You want some of this! Here! On me!" Luke Cage throws a car that blows up on the aliens.

Sully rides her horse along the streets, stabbing every Outrider she sees until there's nothing left, but she's still hungry for more action. "Hey Hawk! See any more of those space critters I can have fun with?" She contacted Hawkeye.

Hawkeye stands on the edge of a rooftop to get a bird's view of the area and take down all the fliers. "Give me a sec!" Clint shoots down a flier without even turning around. "See a couple coming your three!"

"Alright!" Sully smiles as she spots more aliens approaching. "C'mere, little bastards! Let's play!" She dashes at them and quickly kills them off.

Back with Cap, the super-solider does an acrobatic flip kick to knock out two more aliens. He touches his ear comm to contact Mr. Fantastic up in Avengers Tower, "Reed! Are those weapons back online?"

* * *

 **Avengers Tower**

Reed Richards works together with Nicole in her hologram form, Vision, Yellowjacket, and Arlon to repower the tower's defense system to assist with destroying the warships. "Almost, Captain!" Reed replied as Nicole inputs the final sequence.

"I've got a green light on the second station! We're ready, Mr. Richards!" Nicole said as the tower becomes surrounds with all sorts of anti-flying batteries and cannons.

"FIRE!" Reed shouted. Multiple lasers fire from the tower's cannons that instantly pierce through several warships and Leviathans, clearing the skies for Wasp, Adam Warlock, Hyperion and the Forces of Nature to lead an assault on the remaining fliers.

"Take them down, my children! Leave no trace of those metal abominations behind!" Viridi ordered her children from the rooftop of Avengers Tower.

War is truly happening all over Manhattan. At the George Washington Bridge, Team Chaotix, Gambit, Antoine D' Coolette, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel are clearing the area so civilians can get to safety. At the Mystic Ruins, the students of Beacon Academy work together with their teachers to protect the school from the alien invaders. SHIELD headquarters, the Triskelion, is also under heavy fire from the aliens and could barely hold on even with its shields online.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **F.E.A.S.T.**

"MJ! We got more wounded!" Jaune said as Team JNPR carry more wounded civilians into F.E.A.S.T. During this alien invasion, F.E.A.S.T. has become packed with many injured and sick civilians who got hurt. Mary Jane, Cream, Big, Aunt May, the Burnsides and Taiyang have been working their butts off helping out everyone.

Mary Jane and Cream were in the middle of helping out someone else when Jaune's team entered the building with two wounded men. MJ leaves Cream so she could help her friends find a good spot to lay the men down.

"Put them here." MJ points to makeshift hammocks made from blankets.

The junior Huntsmen set down the wounded and leaves them to rest. "Thank you…" One of them groaned before falling unconscious.

"Cream, can you get me some wet towels?" MJ asked the little rabbit.

Cream nodded, "Okay." She said before running to find some towels to cool down their fever.

"Where's Mrs. Parker?" Jaune asked MJ.

MJ points to May and Taiyang across the room unloading boxes filled with medical supplies and food, "Over there with Mr. Long unloading new supplies from Oscorp." She turns back to Team JNPR, "So, how are you guys holding up?" She asked casually to lessen the death and misery happening outside.

"Whew. Exhausting," Jaune says as he sits down to relax after fighting hordes of aliens for a couple of hours with little breaks in-between, "The stuff against Goblin and the Symbiotes are nothing compared to this. I think I've had enough excitement for one lifetime…" He said tiredly while Ren drinks from a bottle of water.

"Welcome to the life of a New Yorker." MJ smiled since New York deals with alien invasions almost all the time it might as well be tradition.

"I'm having a blast! Did you see the way I took down that giant robot alien? Woohoo! I want to do that again!" Nora spins excitedly in place, still very cheerful during this world-ending apocalypse.

"You are unwell." Jaune told the smiling Nora.

"Have you heard from Peter and the others?" Pyrrha asked MJ, worried about her friends.

Cream hands MJ the wet towels she requested and puts them on top of the wounded men's forehead. "Not yet, but I'm sure they're fine," MJ answered, fully confident the D-Avengers are okay, "Right now it's up to us to take care of the city while they're away. Harry will be sending new supplies to all the F.E.A.S.T. centers."

Pyrrha nodded with a serious look, "Understood. We'll keep protecting this district and look out for more wounded."

"I'm gonna stay here and continue doing my best." Cream said with a determined face as well.

"We know you will, Cream." Pyrrha smiled.

"Y'know, it just occurred to me how you and MJ look so similar. You have the same hair color. Same hair style. You almost look like twins." Nora said while looking at both Mary Jane and Pyrrha and noticing how similar they are in hair color and other body structures.

Both redheads share a quick glance before turning back at Nora, "Naaah, don't see it." They both said.

"Why's that?" Ren asked them.

"For one, I'm prettier." MJ joked.

"Heh. Riiight." Pyrrha smirked before the redheads share a laugh.

"Okay. Break time's over," Jaune stands up from his chair, "We got a city to protect."

"Yeah. See ya, guys." Pyrrha waved good-bye to MJ and Cream.

"Good luck!" Cream happily waved along with Mary Jane, watching their friends head out of F.E.A.S.T. to continue helping the resistance.

* * *

 **Upper East Side**

"Man you guys are annoying!" Knuckles said after uppercutting a large Chitauri to the ground. The guardian echidna continues fighting every single alien scum that was unfortunate enough to cross his path. Just as Knuckles finishes off another batch of aliens, a few more almost ambushed him if help didn't arrive to kick them away.

"Knuckles, watch out!" Black Panther said.

"Huh? T'Challa?" Knuckles turns after seeing the Wakanda King save his life. "I could've taken 'em." He arrogantly believed.

"You're welcome." T'Challa replied. The two heroes watch as more aliens dare to challenge them and receiving a butt-whooping for their troubles. "I am surprised you are not worried about the Master Emerald while fighting this invasion." T'Challa conversed, striking down an Outrider with his claws.

Knuckles throws a ball of debris to crush a few Metarex, "Hid the Master Emerald in a place no one but me knows. You guys need me out here."

"A wise decision." Panther complimented, kicking a Chitauri gunner.

"What about you? Aren't you worried about your kingdom?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, but so far it hasn't been bothered by the invaders. Shuri would've contacted me if something was wrong." Panther said.

And like clockwork because the universe seems to hate Black Panther today, he receives a call from his sister. "Speak of the devil." Panther answers the call through his suit. "Shuri, what's the matter?"

' _Brother. Our satellites have picked up multiple invaders entering the atmosphere that are vastly approaching the island.'_ Shuri informed her brother Wakanda Island is about to be attacked.

"Get our armies ready for war! I'll be coming home right now!" Panther turned off his communicator.

"Hey! What's going on?" Knuckles asked about what's going on.

"My people need me. I must return to Wakanda Island immediately." Panther replied.

"I'm coming too! Wakanda Island is now my home too!" Knuckles insisted.

"Fine!" Panther touches his ear comm to contact Captain America. "Captain Rogers! Wakanda Island is about to be attacked! Me and Knuckles must leave our post here!"

' _Understood, T'Challa. I'll send a team to cover you and a few more to assist you.'_ Rogers replied.

"Thank you, my friend." T'Challa said.

* * *

 **Golden City, Wakanda Island**

 **BGM-Black Panther (2018) OST-Main Theme**

Wakanda Island, the merged floating island of Angel Island and Wakanda, home to the Master Emerald and the Vibranium, is about to be invaded by Thanos's forces for reasons unknown to the heroes. Viridi teleported a team consisting of Black Panther, Knuckles, Team Chaotix, Team JNPR, Mighty, Ray, Mantis, and Black Cat outside the Royal Palace, where they are greeted by Okoye and her Dora Milaje.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Theme of the Resistance**

"My King." Okoye bows to her king.

"So this is the golden city of Wakanda…" Pyrrha, as well as most of her team, are in awe of the Golden City, capital city to the kingdom of Wakanda Island.

"Oooo! Everything here is all golden!" Charmy said innocently.

"That's why it's called the 'Golden City', ya moron!" Vector berated the young bee.

"Do we like bow or something?" Jaune wondered as they enter the palace.

"Why are you here, Black Cat?" Knuckles asked the cat burglar of the group.

"Because Cap said so." Felicia replied.

"You would probably ditch us to steal the Master Emerald!" Knuckles scowled, knowledgeable of Black Cat and her thievery from Spider-Man and has all the reasons to compare her to Rouge who is also a thief.

"I didn't know there was a fancy gem like that here." Felicia joked with a sly grin that really pisses him off.

The heroes enter a large room inside the palace where they are greeted by T'Challa's younger sister, Shuri, Relic the Pika and Fixit.

"Relic. Is the Master Emerald safe where I left it?" Knuckles asked the mobian pika.

"You're worried about the Master Emerald first before me?" Relic glared at the uncaring, rude echidna.

"Oh. Sorry." Knuckles apologized.

Relic then smiles, "Oh be cheery. I'm just teasing. It's still safe."

"How big of an assault should we expect?" Panther asked his sister.

Shuri puts a small hologram of multiple spacecrafts about to crash on the island. "Expect a big assault." She said jokingly.

One dropship crashes over the Golden City. Luckily a dome was already activated to protect the city. More decided to crash outside the dome at the nearby Marble Garden Zone, causing explosions that can be seen from the palace window's where the unified heroes can see them.

"At least they knocked first so we know they're here." Mighty smirked, cracking his fists as he knows they're in for a fight.

"Evacuate the city and engage all defenses! Our golden shields will protect us from orbital bombing and other approaching ships, leaving the only concern is making sure no one reaches Wakanda Island on foot!" Black Panther ordered Okoye, who agrees while also getting the Wakanda Army ready.

"Let's hurry and knock those alien scum back where they came from!" Knuckles said determinedly, ready to take on the alien invading his new home.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Marble Garden Zone, Wakanda Island**

 **BGM-Sonic Generations OST-Crisis City (Modern)**

The golden shields continue to protect the city from the dozens of alien warcrafts trying to penetrate its defensives. A laser from a warship fired at the barrier but again had no effect. The city then revealed its vibranium artillery cannons and shot down a couple warships. The Wakandan Air Force also revealed themselves. Hundreds of fighter jets fly through the sky, dodging enemy fire before returning the favor with vibranium missiles and lasers.

Still, that doesn't mean the Wakandans have this battle in the bag. Like Black Panther said, their only concern is an army arriving on foot. Black Panther, Knuckles, and the rest of the unified heroes along with the Wakandan Army travel on floating cars to Marble Garden Zone where the enemy's ground forces have begun their invasion, led by their immortal commander, Corvus Glaive.

The alien commander thrusts his weapon forward, "GO! ATTACK! BURN THIS CITY TO THE GROUND! MAKE THEM BEG FOR DEATH! KILL FOR THE GLORY OF THANOS!" He shouted as hundreds of his ferocious men start rampaging towards the Wakandans.

Black Panther and Knuckles lead their army to battle, running as fast as they could towards the massive alien invasion.

"YIBAMBE!" Black Panther started chanting to his men as they get closer and closer to the battlezone.

"YIBAMBE!" His army chanted.

"YIBAMBE!"

"YIBAMBE!"

"YIBAMBE!"

"YIBAMBE!"

"WAKANDA ISLAND FOREVER!" Panther shouts as he and Knuckles were the first to leap in to battle.

"WAKANDA ISLAND FOREVER!" His army followed suit and began fighting off the invaders.

"HRRAAGH!" Knuckles roars and smashes every alien menace that dares trespass on his island. He demolishes every single one with extreme prejudice to the point of using their corpses and throw them on top of more monsters to smash.

"RAAAGH!" Black Panther also lets out a battle roar, pouncing on every creature that dares to destroy his kingdom. The aliens are nothing against his masterful martial arts, vibranium claws, and vibranium energy knives he uses as projectiles. T'Challa and Knuckles surprisingly make a good team against these alien invaders. The King of Wakanda Island and the Guardian of Wakanda Island, united to save their merged home as one.

The Wakandan Army are also holding their own against the invaders, using a variety of vibranium-based weapons. They shoot, slash, and destroy anything that gets in their way. Some got injured and even killed, but that won't stop these fearsome warriors from fighting ten times harder, for the glory of their land.

"Move, Team JNPR! Show them what we can do!" Jaune commanded his team.

"RIGHT!" They replied simultaneously as they all work together fighting the alien menace. Jaune bashes his shield then immediately puts it up for Nora to hop off and crash down with her electrified hammer, forming a crater that demolishes the aliens. Ren and Pyrrha run forward as the former fires on the incoming invaders, distracting them for Pyrrha to flip to the air and stab each of them down.

"We got a job to do here! Team Chaotix! Show your stuff!" Vector commands his team, including Mighty and Ray. The big crocodile was able to knock out a small army of aliens by himself, even breathing fire on them.

"Just like old times!" Mighty smiled as he punches a giant Outrider.

"Bad aliens! Get away from here!" Charmy uses his stinger to destroy a Metarex.

"Evil creatures! Beware my ninja power!" Espio throws a few ninja stars at the head of some Chitauri.

"You won't stop us!" Ray declared, spin-attacking a Metarex.

"Hey alien girl! Stay close to me! I'll be a little busy if you get shot at!" Black Cat commanded Mantis during the crossfire.

"Okay! I'll be careful!" She replied.

Black Cat pops her claws and attacks the aliens. Once a few were down, she whips out her whip to choke the life of a Chitauri and throws it at a few more of its brethren.

Back with Knuckles and Black Panther, the protectors of the island are doing an excellent job covering each other's back as they fight the aliens. "Where's their commander?!" Knuckles asked Panther.

"Over there!" Panther points to the grinning Corvus Glaive steady approaching the two. He and Knuckles both make a dash for Corvus so they could put an end to this battle as soon as possible.

"You're the leaders of this little army, I take it?" Corvus asked without fear.

"That's right! Either you get off our island…." Knuckles started.

"Or fall off it!" Panther finished.

The two leaders strike at Corvus at the same time, forcing him to skid backwards. The immortal commander continues to grin evilly as Panther leaps towards him to fight.

"What business do you have in Wakanda?" Panther asked, slashing at the enemy's glaive that he uses to defend himself.

"My master sees this island as a nuisance and wants it blown out of the sky." Corvus answered as he staggers T'Challa, which isn't enough to put him down even for a second.

"Surely you have noticed we won't go down so easily!" Panther retorted as he continues close-quarters combat against the warmaster.

"And it'll make your destruction much more rewarding!" Corvus jumps over Panther's fist only to eat Knuckles's and sent to the ground.

Knuckles rushes in for another attack, but Corvus disappeared in a portal, teleporting behind the echidna and strike him skipping away across the field. Black Panther cups his hands and slowly opens them up to reveal his purple energy staff. He clashes his weapon against Corvus's and the two seem evenly matched. Corvus goes through multiple portals to throw off Panther's game and strike him at his blind spots. It took a bit, but Panther adapted to his attacks and found an opening for a counterattack, swinging Corvus to a boulder nearby.

 **BGM End**

"Ugh…" Corvus slowly stands up from the boulder. Though he is immortal thanks to his glaive, it's still really annoying when he's attacked. He takes a moment to glance at the battlefield between his forces and the Wakandans, observing them for a mysterious reason. _'It would seem the bulk of their forces are here,'_ He then creepily smiles, _'Perfect. Just as planned.'_ He contacts someone through the comms to asks, "Have you retrieved it?"

* * *

 **Hidden Palace Zone, Wakanda Island**

Black Dwarf found himself in a strange secret chamber hidden somewhere deep within Wakanda Island. A sort of "hidden palace" that very few know exists. Following the signal of an energy reading, Black Dwarf walks through a corridor, paying no interest to the prophetic mural of a short angel-looking person surrounded by a yellow aura flying to retrieve a green emerald from some Mayan-looking figure holding a green emerald.

Black Dwarf stops in place as he finally found what he came for: The fabled Master Emerald, sitting on its shrine along with cracked stone relics of seven other emeralds that have been created in the absence of the real emeralds.

* * *

 **Marble Garden Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Madness**

Knuckles roars, dashing at Corvus Glaive so they could continue their fight. Then suddenly, the whole island starts to shake violently as if it was hit by an earthquake. "What the?!" Knuckles said, wondering what's going on.

The Wakandan Army temporarily stopped fighting after they felt the rumbles. "Oookay. I think that's bad." Black Cat joked.

"What's going on here?!" Jaune asked.

Black Panther also wonders what's going on until he got a call from Shuri, _'Brother! Something's happening to the island! We appear to be falling!'_

"Falling?! How can that be?" T'Challa asked.

It immediately struck Knuckles to the core as he knows what is truly happening to the island. "THE MASTER EMERALD'S BEEN TAKEN!" He shouted upon realization.

"I thought you hidden it?!" Panther asked.

"I did! Someone must've found it!" Knuckles replied. Then it hit him what this whole battle was meant and angrily turns to a smiling Corvus, "YOU! This was all a distraction!"

"Finally figured it out? Yes. I've been keeping you busy to give my brother enough time to locate the emerald and escape with it. Now you will all fall along with your precious island, straight to your doom!" Corvus directs his minions at Panther and Knuckles.

"I can sense the Master Emerald is still on the island! I need to get it NOW!" Knuckles sensed while fighting more aliens.

"GO! I'll handle things here! Take Okoye and a team with you!" Panther highly recommended he needs help.

"Right!" Knuckles replied. After breaking off from the aliens, he quickly meets up with Okoye and his friends. "JNPR! Cat! Mantis! With me!" Knuckles picked Team JNPR, Black Cat, and Mantis as part of his "Master Emerald Retrieval Team". Once the team was assembled, they made a break for it, but a couple large aliens tries to halt their progress.

"Move out of the way!" Vector punches a giant Outrider, along with the rest of the Chaotix as they help clear the path for Knuckles's group.

"Go, Knux! We got this!" Mighty said to his pal while fighting the aliens.

"Thanks, Mighty! C'mon, guys! I know a shortcut! We must get back the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said, determined to get back his emerald at every cost before Wakanda Island falls to the ocean.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Sky Sanctuary Zone, Wakanda Island**

Black Dwarf holds the precious Master Emerald above his head as he casually walks on the ancient ruins floating in the sky. He gets ready to call his ship to pick him but was distracted by a loud battle cry coming from behind. Seconds later, his head was smashed to the ground, causing him to drop the Master Emerald. As he gets up, he turns around to learn it was Knuckles and Nora who smacked him, standing in front of the rest of Team JNPR, Black Cat, Mantis, and Okoye.

 **BGM-Sonic Generations 3ds OST-Boss Battle: Big Arms**

"Give me back the Master Emerald, you ugly orange troll!" Knuckles demanded, having no intentions letting this monster get away with his emerald.

"Yeah, before we smash you up some more, and it'll be fun!" Nora cockily smirked.

Black Dwarf stands unfazed by their idle threats. He takes on one hand his trusty axe, but on the other hand is his new weapon, a giant mace. He charges up a mighty roar that shakes the whole area, almost blowing away the heroes with his mighty shockwaves from his roar alone.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?! I'll teach you what happens when you mess with me!" Knuckles said as he gets ready to fight.

"Heavy hitters! Size him up!" Jaune commanded.

The heavy hitters, referring to Knuckles and Nora, were the first to land a blow on Black Dwarf. Formidable as they are, they were easily outclassed by the alien's abnormal strength, enough to slam Knuckles to the ground and smack Nora, sending her flying through several floating ruins with a swing from his mace.

"That didn't work." Black Cat quipped.

"Yeah Cat, I noticed!" Jaune replied as it was Black Dwarf's turn to have a crack at the heroes.

"Attack, warriors!" Okoye swings her vibranium spear next to Dwarf's axe but was easily pushed back.

"Mantis! Guard the Master Emerald!" Jaune ordered the bug-looking lady while the others try to beat Black Dwarf. The blond leader frighteningly notices Dwarf about to slam his mace on him, so he quickly bust out his shield to protect himself, barely holding on. Pyrrha slides in, passing by Dwarf while striking his knee, causing him to fall on one for Knuckles to punch him a bit. The unbreakable giant quickly recovers and smacks his mace across Knuckles, knocking the echidna on top of Pyrrha. The monstrous beast kicks Jaune away and doesn't feel a thing from Ren's shots.

Nora returns and powers herself up with her Semblance, surrounding herself and her hammer with electricity. She leaps in with a mighty smack that barely does a thing to Black Dwarf, only irritating him to pound her again, even throw in a head-butt to her head for good measure, causing her to bleed badly. He would've cut off her head if Black Cat didn't wrap her whip around his axe arm. Okoye and Pyrrha assist the thief in an effort to put him off balance. Knuckles rushes in so he could land another hit. Not wanting that to happen, Black Dwarf decided to use his free hand and slam his mace on the ground they all stand, completely demolishing it as they all fall through the sky screaming.

Black Dwarf lands first on another platform and turns up to see Nora hitting a curled-up Knuckles to crash down on the Hulkish alien. Knuckles quickly stands up and starts pounding him with everything he's got before immediately smacked away. He takes a second to catch his breath, turning to Wakanda Island to see it still falling. "Wakanda Island…" He said, wanting to hurry and save his home from destruction.

Jaune dives in and clashes his two-handed sword with Dwarf's axe. "Jaune! Hold him for a few seconds!" Knuckles told him.

"I'll…try!" Jaune replied, not sure he could hold him off for one second. The blond Huntsman was quickly overpowered and smacked to Knuckles's side, who has already finished charging up his power and surrounded by a pulsing red and purple aura.

"Take this! Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!" Knuckles shouted, gliding at high speed towards Black Dwarf, hitting him with enough force they both crashed into a large dark inner sanctum. The two powerhouses exchange blows for a bit before Dwarf decided to destroy the whole sanctum with one mighty slam from his mace. Knuckles barely escaped from the falling sanctum but was quickly met by a leaping Black Dwarf and his mace aimed at his face, knocking him all the way back to his allies.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-You May Call Me "Infinite"**

"What will it take to take him down?" Ren asked, starting to feel the exhaustion.

"I don't care! I won't give up until he is defeated!" Knuckles said, refusing to give up with the fate of his island at risk.

* * *

 **Back at Marble Garden Zone**

Things aren't looking much better for the Wakandans compared to Knuckles's group. More and more aliens just seem to keep popping up from their dropships and quickly turn the tide of this battle to their favor. Giant bladed wheel-like vehicles called Thresher also show up to give the Wakandans a hard time, ripping through the Wakandans like paper and causing them to fall back.

"Um, I think we're in trouble." Charmy said as he notices their forces losing.

"This is bad! They just keep coming!" Vector said as he continues fighting the endless alien army.

Black Panther was knocked back by Corvus Glaive and was soon overwhelmed by Outriders savagely trying to claw him, all for the amusement to Corvus as he laughs while his forces almost overtake the Wakandan Army.

* * *

 **Back at Sky Sanctuary Zone**

"AAAAAH!" Knuckles screams as he gets smack hard to a wall and falls down to the ground. The rest of his friends minus Mantis are also losing ground against Black Dwarf and his monstrous strength and barely have enough energy to stand still.

"Guys!" Mantis could do nothing but watch from the distance while her earthling friends are taking a trashing. Unlike her friends she is no warrior. Her only power is able to sense people's emotions. Manipulate them upon contact.

Despite his injuries, Knuckles refuses to lie down. He slowly makes a stand against silent monster, even giving him a taunting look, "I…ain't done yet…you hear me? I can still…fight…"

Mantis can sense Knuckles doesn't have enough strength left to fight and knows he can't take another hit. She desperately wants to help but doesn't know how. She turns to the Master Emerald next to her to think of an idea. For some reason unknown to her, she can sense an entity hidden inside the gemstone. Two entities in fact, one powerful and the other kind, making her believe they could save them. "Hello?" She starts speaking to the people inside Master Emerald. "Can you please help us?" She kindly asked, which slowly got the Master Emerald to start glowing.

Black Dwarf puts up his mace above his head, ready to kill the weakened Knuckles. Knuckles could do nothing but stand there and close his eyes as he gets the feeling this is gonna hurt quite a lot. Dwarf begins to his final attack, causing the other heroes to gasp in horror as he's about to kill Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES!" Jaune shouted.

In a span of two seconds, just as Black Dwarf is about to kill Knuckles, something quickly pops out of the Master Emerald. A beam of water quickly darts at Black Dwarf and knocks him back, saving Knuckles at the nick of time.

 **BGM-One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 OST-Speed of Sound**

"Huh…" Knuckles slowly opens his eyes to see if he's still alive. Upon realizing he is, he turns to the person who saved him. Actually, it wasn't a person who saved him at all, but instead a humanoid-looking creature made entirely of water.

"C-Chaos?!" Knuckles exclaimed to see it was the Guardian God of the Chao that saved him.

"Who is that?! Some sort of god?!" Okoye asked, sharing a look of surprise with the others.

Black Dwarf roars in anger and turns his fury to Chaos. He tries to fight back but Chaos dodged his attacks, countering with stretched punches of water. One of his mace swings managed to hit Chaos, but it only served to delay the inevitable as the water god quickly reformed himself and blasted Dwarf away with a powerful water beam.

While everyone's distracted watching Chaos holding his own against the mighty Black Dwarf, a mysterious red orb approaches Nora, _"You."_

"Huh?" Nora raises a confused eyebrow against the floating red orb that appears to be talking to her.

" _Hurry while he's distracted. Use your Semblance to absorb the Master Emerald's power to deal the finishing blow."_ The orb instructed Nora.

"If you say so, weird talking orb thingy." Nora said, hurrying to the Master Emerald.

Chaos gushes another stream of water at Black Dwarf, but the monster was ready and blocked it with his arms. But Chaos was also ready for that as that only served to distract him for Mantis to hop on his back and touch his head, using her empathic abilities to put him to sleep, but only barely.

"Hurry! I can't hold him much longer!" Mantis urged them to finish him off before he breaks free.

"Not a problem!" Nora replied as she stands on top of the Master Emerald. Through her Semblance, Nora absorbs the emerald's power. While it doesn't give her a Super Form, much to her dismay, it does causes her body to be temporarily surrounded by a mystic pink energy of electricity. She grins as she can feel her eyes turning pure white. "Here comes the smackdown! Batter up!" Nora darts like a speeding bullet too fast that it looks like she's teleporting. Once she's at close proximity of Black Dwarf, Chaos and Mantis jump away. With a loud battle-cry, Nora swings her enhanced hammer at the side of Black Dwarf's head. The force from her attack was just outright devastating as she sends Black Dwarf flying straight out of Sky Sanctuary like he was a baseball and she was holding a baseball bat. She smacked him so hard he was swung all the way back to the falling Wakanda Island.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Marble Garden Zone**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Corvus continues laughing, watching the Wakandan Army fall one by one, believing victory is assured. He then managed to spot Black Dwarf suddenly flunged to his direction. "What the-?!" He asked before Dwarf collided with him.

* * *

 **Sky Sanctuary Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic's Fight**

Nora finds herself depowered and a little dizzy after that crazy power-up, "Oho, that was fun. Can I do that again?"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Knuckles shouted at the crazy girl.

"Can I keep it?" Felicia joked, partially.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY EMERALD!" Knuckles yelled at her as he protects his precious emerald.

The mysterious orb transforms into Tikal in her spirit form that got a little surprise from everybody but Knuckles. _"Knuckles! Hurry! The island is about to fall!"_ She quickly informed him time is almost up.

"I know!" Knuckles grabs his emerald and glides as fast as he could to the Shrine Isle to save the island. The others were directed by Tikal to a teleporter that immediately transports them to the Shrine Isle, just in time to see Knuckles insert the Master Emerald to its place. With the Master Emerald back where it belongs, Wakanda Island stops its descent to the earth and begins ascending back to the sky where it belongs.

"We're rising!" Jaune noticed.

" _We're not done yet. The Wakandans still need assistance fighting off the invaders,"_ Tikal reminded them of their last objective, _"Knuckles!"_

"I know!" Knuckles replied, knowing what to do next. He remembers what Shuri said earlier when the worlds first collided. How the Master Emerald and the Vibranium somehow established a link that makes all the vibranium on the island to become stronger through chaos energy. Everyone watches as Knuckles thrust his hands over the Master Emerald and begins to recite the ancient prayer to awaken its full power.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos," The Master Emerald starts to glow brighter and brighter as Knuckles finishes his prayer, "Please, Master Emerald, SAVE WAKANDA ISLAND!"

Right then and there, Nora and Okoye start to notice the vibranium on their weapons start flowing a mystified green energy. "Whoa…" Nora said in utter awe and amazement.

* * *

 **Marble Garden Zone**

Just when all hope seems lost for Wakanda, the light from the Master Emerald has come to save them. All those possessing vibranium weapons suddenly found them enhanced with that same mystic green energy that surrounded Nora's and Okoye's. This also included Black Panther's vibranium suit as he notices a green aura surrounding his body.

"This energy…" T'Challa looks at his hand and quickly deduces this is Knuckles's doing. "Thank you, my friend. I will use this gift to end this battle! WAKANDA ISLAND! ONE FINAL PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" The Wakandan Army, now powered-up with chaos vibranium weapons, unleash one final mighty assault against the invaders. Together, they reclaim the tide of war and overwhelm the aliens. Every blast from one solider annihilates 10 aliens and thensome, so imagine a whole army performing the same thing. The Chaotix also assist to finish off the remaining aliens.

"RRRAAAAAAGH!" With his newfound strength, Black Panther leaps high into the sky to unleash his ultimate attack. He crashes his fist to the ground that unleashes a chaotic explosion that not only kills hundreds of aliens with a single attack, but also summons the spirit of Panther God Bast to his aid and unleash an all-mighty roar that completely annihilates the remaining invaders.

"WE DID IT!" Ray exclaimed in joy that the aliens have finally been driven off the island.

"BOOYAH!" Vector fist-pumped while the Wakandan Army cheer for their victory.

Black Panther summons back his cape, now that the battle for his home has been won, "Today we fought as one! FOR THE GLORY OF WAKANDA ISLAND!" He shouted to get one last cheer of victory from his people.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Shrine Isle, Wakanda Island**

Knuckles lays on his back totally exhausted. Thanks to him and his team, Wakanda Island was saved. "Boy, I am beat." Knuckles said, panting.

"Rest my friend. You have earned it."

Knuckles's team turns to see Black Panther and the Chaotix approaching the Isle. "My King! You are safe!" Okoye smiled, happy to see her king, as well as the kingdom, are okay.

"Thanks to you all, Wakanda Island has been spared. You have my deepest respect." Black Panther thanked the young heroes who assisted saving his home.

"Yeah, we're awesome." Nora quipped as she points to herself.

"We couldn't have done it if these two didn't show up from the Master Emerald." Pyrrha pointed to Chaos and Tikal.

"Ah yes. I was told there were beings that sleeps within the Master Emerald. Thank you for coming to our aid in our darkest hour." Black Panther expressed gratitude to the spirit echidna and the water god.

" _Your welcome, your majesty. Wish I helped sooner, but the Convergence made it difficult to be brought back to this realm."_ Tikal smiled.

"It is alright." T'Challa replied.

"Hey! Where did you send that big guy to?" Knuckles asked Nora, wanting to know what happened to Black Dwarf.

"I dunno." Nora shrugged.

"Come to think of it, what happened to that creepy-looking guy too?" Vector wondered what also happened to Corvus Glaive.

"My men are doing a full sweep of the island to make sure of no other invaders. If they are smart, they would retreat while they can." Black Panther said, basically saying they don't have anything to worry about.

* * *

 **Azure Lake Zone**

A blue Chaos Emerald sits idly on the grass of this wilderness lake zone, with no one around to pick it up. That is, until Corvus Glaive and Black Dwarf stumbled upon it. The immortal commander kneels down to pick up the strange gem that emits a similar reading to the Master Emerald, making him very, very curious.

* * *

 **Sanctuary II, Unified Planet's Orbit**

The brothers of the Black Order return to Thanos's ship and report to their master. "You have failed me again." Thanos said to his minions, already aware of their failure at the island.

"Not entirely, master. Take a look at this." Corvus hands his master the Chaos Emerald he found on the island.

Though it wasn't what he asked for, Thanos does seem intrigued by the small gem. He can sense limitless chaotic energy swimming inside in just ONE of these gems, as he gets the feeling there are more of these emeralds out there in the world. Six more in fact. And if they are any similar to the Infinity Stones and Exo Stones, anyone who gathers all seven of these gems will gain ultimate power to bend everyone and everything to their will.

"Interesting." Thanos gave out a daunting smile. And whenever Thanos smiles, it is a very, very bad thing that doesn't bode well for the heroes.

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Spider-Man: Watch out! Here comes the Spider-Man! My, my. What wonderful, horrifying place you stepped in.**

 **Lucina: It is the Dark Inferno Dimension, home to the Dread Lord Dormammu. No reason for it NOT to be horrifying.**

 **Doctor Strange: We must be careful. The Exo Stone is here somewhere. Stay on your guard.**

 **Lucina: Dr. Strange, we have company!**

 **Doctor Strange: Do not waver! We can handle this!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Enter the Dark Inferno Dimension**_

 **Yang: This place keeps on getting weirder and weirder, doesn't it?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Wow. Wasn't expecting this chapter to be this long or as intense. I've exceeded my own expectations. Hope you guys joined this little "Mid-Volume Chapter". Next up will be Lucina's chapter as she joins Doctor Strange and Palutena's group to venture through the Dark Inferno Dimension. What Zone did the Dark Dimension fuse with? Find out next time. I should also tell you that I've completed the outline for the remainder of this story. Expect some INSANE and crazy fights during the last few chapters. You're gonna love them.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite moment of this chapter alone? Mine was probably the comeback for the heroes involving Chaos and Tikal, and the music choice for that paragraph really made it awesome.**


	31. Vol 2 Issue 9: Enter the Dark Inferno

_Vol 2 Issue 9: Enter the Dark Inferno Dimension_

 **Dark Inferno Dimension (Merged form of Marvel's Dark Dimension and Sonic's Chaotic Inferno Zone)**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Mystic Mansion**

The Dark Inferno Dimension. A new realm of darkness, born from two of the most hellish demonic dimensions in the multiverse. The Dark Dimension, home of the Dread Lord Dormammu. And Chaotic Inferno Zone, home of the demonic dragon Ifrit. This new dimension is a surreal, crystalline, and apocalyptic at every corner. Below the cosmic, yet fiery purple sky is a distorted wasteland, some which are floating islands that contain the ruined buildings from Chaotic Inferno, oozing out purple lava to seemingly form numerous large pools of lava either on the ground or to the abyss.

A mystic portal opens up in one of the many fiery wastelands of this endless dimension. Goddess of Light Palutena, leader of Team Zeta, walks out of the portal along with the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange. Next comes Lucina, equipped in her Class-Up Armor. Then comes the rest of the team comprised of Yang Xiao Long, her mother Raven Branwen, Ghost Rider, Robin, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Scarlet Witch, Red Hulk and Psylocke.

"Here we are my friends, to the Dark Inferno Dimension. A chaotic zone ever-consumed by untold darkness. A lifeless realm where no man or woman has any hope of surviving." Doctor Strange gave a brief description of the Dark Inferno Dimension.

"Spooky." Yang quipped, acting so not afraid.

"I thought I was the leader to scare our team about our potential deaths." Palutena joked to the mystic doctor.

"Forgive me." Strange bowed in apology to the goddess.

"That's okay. You know about this place more than I do," Palutena glances around at this chaotic, lifeless realm that really creeps her out, "Frankly, I don't want to know anything about this place."

"Stop being such a wuss," Red Hulk annoyed the goddess, "Can we hurry it up? I'm itching to punch something."

"General Ross is right. We need to hurry and find the Dream Stone." Lucina said.

"Are we positive the stone is here?" Psylocke asked.

" _ **It is."**_ Ghost Rider confirmed.

"I'm not seeing it on radar. This dimension is scrambling the frequency. I can't even get its general location." Silver said as he holds in his hands a radar to track the Exo Stone.

"Maybe it's with that Dormammu guy," Yang thinks the Dread Lord is in possession of the Dream Stone, "Then again it probably wouldn't work for the guy. You have to have a heart of good to use it." She said, remembering what she was told about the Dream Stone. Like how the Nether Stone can only be used by those pure of darkness, the Dream Stone can only be used by those pure of light.

"There are ways to use the Dream Stone without possessing a heart of light," Strange answered, "Though I don't believe Dormammu is in possession of it. At least not yet."

"I might be able to track it down." Amy says she might have a way to locate the Dream Stone.

All eyes are on the little hedgehog as she forms a transverse flute-like object of energy out of nowhere. She plays a mysterious melody on the magic flute and suddenly feel very Zen. "I sense the Exo Stone's energy is near…It is hidden…We need a special key to reveal its location…" Amy told the team what she sensed before looking normal again.

Everyone is at the very least, curious, on what Amy just did and how she knows where the Exo Stone is.

"What in Sam Hill?" Red Hulk remarked in shock.

"Incredible…" Robin said, most impressive.

"What in the world? What did you do?" Yang asked, very shocked as she never knew Amy had that kind of ability.

"It's the Mystic Melody. It's something I learned a while back. Cool, right?" Amy smiled.

"Heck yeah! You gotta teach me that!" Yang cheerfully high-five her hedgehog friend.

 **BGM End**

"Quite an impressive spell." Strange grinned as he strokes his beard.

"So the Dream Stone is hidden and we need a key to find it. Do we know where this key is?" Palutena asked Amy.

Amy points to a ruined floating town from the distance, "Over there, at that town."

"Let's make haste!" Palutena hurried.

"Be careful. Dormammu could be watching our every step." Strange warned.

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Flame Core (The Cavern)**

"I'd prefer flying anyway." Palutena quipped as she flies in the air along with Strange, Scarlet Witch, and Silver, while the rest are forced to go on foot, except for Ghost Rider on his flaming motorcycle. The Dark Inferno is no laughing matter. This dimension is not only chaotic, it can be quite spooky as well, like it's Halloween all year long.

"This place gives me the creeps." Silver commented as he flies over the spooky dimension.

"I remembered Ruby and Spidey once came here." Yang said as she runs along Lucina, making sure they avoid any crumbling bridge or lava pool they come across.

"Really? When did that happen?" The future princess asked, jumping over a bottomless pit.

"Back when Goblin was intimidating, he used a machine that teleported them here, but they managed to convince Dormammu to bring them back." Yang explained, remembering the time she and her friends and allies invaded Goblin's Remnant Castle.

"They struck a bargain with the dread lord? I shouldn't be surprised. Those two have a knack of getting in AND out of trouble." Lucina said with a small grin.

"Why, Lucina, was that a joke? Have you been picking up some comedy books?" Yang smirked, happy to see Lucina has come so far from a princess who was born in a world of fear thanks to Grima is slowly coming to grips living in a world of peace and fun.

"I have learned a few things from all of you and your 'unique' sense of humor." Lucina smirked back.

"Ha ha. I'm proud of you. Once this is over, I have some good jokes you're gonna love!" Yang smiled beamly.

"I…look forward to that." Lucina carefully replied, unsure if she should look forward to Yang's lame jokes.

 **BGM End**

The mystic-focused group arrive at the ruined lava town but hasn't come across the special key yet. "Ya sure there's a key here?" Red Hulk asked Amy as he lands.

"I think so." Amy replied, a bit unsure herself.

"Ya THINK so?" Red Hulk remarked, hoping this isn't some wild goose chase.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Venom**

The red gamma hero looks ahead as he gets hit by a surprise mystic bolt that knocks him back a few. Everyone looks ahead to find out it was the Asgardian Goddess Enchantress and Sorcerer Baron Mordo that attacked Red Hulk with their combined magic. Accompanying the mystic allies of Doom is a returning Tyrian Callows, Enchantress's silent Executioner Skurge, Egg Boss Axel the Water Buffalo of the Efrika Egg Army, Egg Boss Wendy Naugus and her Witchcarters: the giggling maniac Falke Wulf, short-tempered Bearenger the Grizzly, and the constant daze Carrotia the Rabbit. They even have their own E-Series robot with them: the green tank-based E-109 Kappa.

"Is THIS what you're all looking for?" Enchantress holds up a golden, sparkling key that is needed to locate the Dream Stone.

"Hello there, Stephen." Mordo grinned at his arch-nemesis.

"Baron Mordo and the Enchantress." Strange narrowed his eyes at his mystic enemies.

"I recognize the Enchantress," Palutena glared, remembering the Enchantress during Loki's conquest of the nine realms, "So Doom has hired them as well."

Mordo chuckles as his hands channel the dark magic to summon Dark Gaia-powered Grimm to do his bidding and attack the heroes. _**"These demons cannot stop me!"**_ Ghost Rider proclaims as he swings his flame chain and destroys a chunk of the Dark Gaia Grimm.

Scarlet Witch flies to the air and fires hex bolts Enchantress managed to dodge. "Give up the key, Enchantress!" Wanda threatened.

"Finders keepers!" Enchantress grins as she clashes magic with Scarlet Witch, then comes Palutena with a staff blast that hits her.

"I'll try not to dirty that 'flawless' skin too badly." Palutena smirked.

"Still it'd be more beautiful than yours!" Enchantress hits the light goddess with a potent mystic blast that slams her to a building.

"Hey, it's the water buffalo guy. Want me to beat you up again," Yang jokes as she dodges a downward swing from Axel.

"You don't have those spider-powers to beat me this time." Axel retorted, knowing the last time they fought it was during the Spider-Virus crisis that gave everyone spider-powers.

"No," Yang style changes her outfit to HeatGuts Style with the large cybernetic fist, "But I have this!" She says as she smacks the water buffalo with her enhanced strength.

Raven jumps back and blocks a tail swipe from Tyrian's new metal tail. "You're Qrow's sister, aren't you? I wonder who is stronger?" He asked with a crazy grin.

"Let me kill you and you'll find out." Raven breaks off to enhance her blade with electricity and tries to attack Tyrian with it but he dodged it like no problem.

"Keep practicing." The crazy faunus taunted and cackled at the tribe leader, only to leave him open for Amy to smack him with her hammer. "YOU!" Tyrian glared angrily at Amy, who was part of the team that defeated him back at Mad Gear Zone.

"Nice new tail, Ty. I'm gonna be honest, I preferred the other one." Amy taunted, showing a sly smirk on her face.

"I'm gonna rip you then your Scarlet Spider friend to pieces!" Tyrian lunged at Amy, who gets ready to smack him again but Raven decided to jump in and do it herself.

Lucina rolls to the side from Kappa's dangerous arm spikes that was strong enough to break through a stone wall. Thanks to her Class-Up Armor, the Exalt princess materializes a bow that shoots electric arrows. She uses them to try and slow down Kappa, but the Super Badnik keeps pushing forward thanks to it's feet wheels. "Stubborn machine." She grunted in annoyance. She jumps up to avoid another spiked-arm thrust and continues firing electric arrows, finally stunning it for a chance to strike it with her Falchion. It quickly recovered and almost attacked Lucina if it wasn't stuck in a psychic hold thanks to Silver.

"Need any help?" Silver smiled at Lucina, who smiles back. This gives her the chance to slice Kappa clean, destroying the super badnik.

"Thank you, Silver." Lucina thanked the psychic hedgehog.

"Us time travelers have to stick together if we want to save the future." Silver said to his fellow time traveler.

"Right." Lucina nodded in agreement.

"This is an intriguing form of magic." Robin finds himself colliding his tome thunder magic against Wendy Naugus's crystal blast. "What do you call it, if I may ask?" He asked the mobian sorcerer.

"Crystalmancy, and it's much stronger than what you can do." Wendy grins as she fires another crystal blast at Robin that freezes his tome.

"Good thing tacticians always bring a spare!" Robin takes out another tome, this one fire-focused. He uses its magic to beat Wendy with a fire blast.

Psylocke stands alone against Wendy's mind-controlled Witchcarters. Thanks to them powered up by the ISO-8, the Witchcarters are giving the psychic X-Man some trouble. "Seems you're all equally a handful as you are weird." Psylocke quipped, throwing her Psi-Knives to counter the giggling Falke's energy blasts.

"WEIRD?!" An angry Bearenger tackled Psylocke to the ground.

Carrotia rides on her Extreme Gear and hits Psylocke with air kisses of pink energy, "Boom-boom!" Psylocke stands back up and destroys Carrotia's Gear with a Psi-Knife, causing her to fall to her kick that knocks out Falke. That only leaves Bearenger to deal with, but his brute strength and constant anger would make beating him troublesome.

"It would seem that Naugus has you all under some mind control," Psylocke says as she blocks a swing from Bearenger, "Let me see if I can break it." Her eyes glow pink and enters the minds the Witchcarters. In less than five seconds, she was able to break Naugus's control over her minions.

"What just…" Bearenger holds onto his aching head before falling unconscious with his teammates.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Psylocke said.

Red Hulk uses his bare arm to block a brutal swing from Skurge's and his Bloodaxe. "You ain't cutting me with that pocket knife!" Red Hulk grabs Skurge's head and slams it down close to a lava pool. "Siiit! I mean it!" He said before receiving a punch to the fist and a couple more from Skurge as he manages to stand back up. "Alright, that's it!" The red goliath grabs Skurge's next punch and judo throws him right on top an unsuspecting Tyrian before he even noticed it coming.

"Off…me…" Tyrian speaks from under Skurge's unconscious body.

"That's one way to squash a bug. Throw an Asgardian executioner on it." Raven stoically joked.

"A bit overkill, don't you think?" Amy asked her.

"There's no better kill than overkill I always say." Red Hulk grinned.

"Autoreticle!" Palutena locks on and fires multiple blasts aimed at Enchantress.

"Pathetic! And you call yourself a goddess?" The Asgardian goddess blocks her weak blasts with a magic glyph.

"How 'bout you? I know woman WAY more beautiful than you. Me, for starters." Palutena quipped as Enchantress easily dodges her Explosive Flame.

"You DARE?" Enchantress prepares to attack Palutena again but Scarlet Witch and her hex bolts intervene.

"We kinda do." Wanda joked.

" _ **You are in need of some punishment, Enchantress. Allow me to give it to you."**_ Ghost Rider binds the Asgardian by his chains and to keep her open for a motorcycle charge that knocks the special key off her hands to his.

"You don't hold back against women, do you?" Palutena asked the vengeful spirit.

" _ **Not when they are sinful, like you."**_ Ghost Rider accused the goddess of light to hold sins.

"I only forced Pit to a diet one time." Palutena innocently joked.

"I call down the Rain of Raggadorr!" Mordo summons mystical beams of energy from the sky to strike his arch-nemesis, Dr. Strange.

"I summon the Seven Rings of Raggadorr!" Strange surrounds himself with seven magical rings to shield himself from Mordo's attack. The Sorcerer Supreme quickly unshield himself to fire mystic bolts at his rival, but he teleported above them and fires his own at Strange, forcing him to fly away.

"As usual, we are evenly matched." Mordo says during their clash of magic.

"Stop deluding yourself, Mordo. You will always be a parlor magician against the Sorcerer Supreme. By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus!" Strange attacks Mordo with a blast as hot as seven suns.

"HA! Shield of the Seraphim!" Mordo grins as he shields himself from Strange's spell. "Is that the best the Sorcerer Supreme can do?!"

"By the Yellow Fist of Yang!"

"What-?!" Mordo turns around to see Yang leap up to pound him to the ground in shock.

"I believe so, if you count my friend." Strange replies as hovers down next to Yang, firing another blast that hits Mordo and the incoming Axel back to the rest of the Enchantress's defeated team at the edge of the floating town.

"This isn't over!" Enchantress proclaimed.

"I think it quite is." Strange said as Palutena lightly taps her staff on the floor, causing the edge the villains are standing on to break apart, causing them all to fall down to the endless abyss.

 **BGM End**

"Do you think they'll survive?" Lucina asked Strange.

"Undoubtedly. C'mon. We have wasted enough time." Strange commands and everyone follows him and Palutena to their next destination.

* * *

"So where are we going next?" Yang asked during the trip to nowhere in this lava-filled wasteland with no other soul but there's wandering about.

"We need to find the portal hidden in this realm that'll take us to the Dream Stone," Strange answered, taking out the Special Key that was taken from Enchantress, "This key will guide us towards it."

"Is that key the key to the hearts of all worlds?" Amy joked.

"Is that a reference to something?" Yang asked.

"If it is, it sounds dumb." Amy replied.

The Special Key glows more and more as they walk closer to their destination. "This should be it." Strange and the others stop as they come across a massive stone structure made up of two pillars. It was then the Special Key starts to levitate on its own and hover in the air. A keyhole materializes in mid-air of the stone structure. The key does what any key would do and unlocks the keyhole by firing a laser into it.

"That's not how keys unlock stuff." Yang joked.

The keyhole dematerializes and reforms into the shape of a giant golden ring floating in the middle of the stone structure. "A giant ring?" Lucina questions why the key opened up a large floating key.

Amy was the first to quickly figure out what it means, "Oh, I get it. This will lead us to a Special Zone."

"Special Zone?" Lucina asked what that is.

"Sonic and I been through a few over the years. It's some weird dimension the Chaos Emeralds sometimes get stuck in. You usually have to complete some sort of minigame to win them." Amy explained what she knows about the Special Zone.

"So the Exo Stone is somewhere in there." Silver said.

"What kind of 'minigame' should we expect?" Psylocke asked the hedgehog.

"Usually the life-or-death kind." Amy casually answered.

"I ain't going." Raven already decided not to risk her life to play some death minigame for a stone.

"I'll do it!" Yang happily raises her hand to volunteer.

"Amy. Take a small team with you. We'll stay out here in case of trouble." Palutena told her.

"Alright, gang! Let's go get that Stone!" Amy smiles as she, Yang, Lucina, Ghost Rider, and Silver leap into the giant ring and into the Special Zone.

* * *

 **Special Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Mania OST-Dimension Heist**

The Special Zone is always a dimension that's ever-changing. It can be a half-pipe, psychedelic rotating maze, or falling down a bottomless pit while riding a board. This time, it's a familiar circular tube with a scenery that's both heavenly and hellish. Amy's group pop out of the giant ring into this heaven-hell special zone.

"Okay. Now what?" Yang was the first to ask.

Amy looks up to see a winged Mindless One flying at high speed through the tube holding the Dream Stone in its rocky hands, "There's the Stone!"

" _ **A Mindless One has it!"**_ Ghost Rider noticed.

"We can't let it get away! Let's ride!" Amy said. The girls materialize their own Extreme Gears and dash off through the tube. Silver flies and Ghost Rider rides on his motorcycle as the group begin chasing down the Stone. The heroes ride up and down this circular tube, avoiding obstacles like bombs and fire pillars that pop out of nowhere, but they're still nowhere close to the Stone.

"We aren't catching up!" Yang said.

"Grab the spheres! They'll give you a boost!" Amy instructed, pointing at the different-colored spheres in her direction, each type granting her a boost in speed.

Yang boosts forward and grabs blue spheres, absorbing them into her Gear that makes her go super-fast. "Oh yeah! I love this!" She smiled as keeps absorbing more spheres to go faster. "Betcha I can get the stone before you can!" Blondie betted with Amy.

"Oh really?" The pink hedgehog smirks, accepting her challenge. The two female racers have a little fun to see who can nab the stone first. They find themselves neck-to-neck with neither gaining the advantage over the other. Then here comes Ghost Rider out-speeding the both of them.

"HEY!" The girls shouted at the fiery spirit.

" _ **Your Gears need a little hellfire if you hope to win."**_ Ghost Rider said, passing through the flame pillars like they are no deal since he is made of fire.

Silver throws the planted bombs at the Mindless One, hoping to mess up its game in the air but it keeps flying away. "Silver! Throw me at it!" Lucina shouts at psychic hedgehog.

"Right! Hold tight!" Silver grabs the princess with a psychic tether and pulls, throwing a spinning Lucina into the air at the Mindless One. She gives a battle-cry as she spin-slashes on the Mindless One, killing it while grabbing the Dream Stone from its dying body.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 3 OST-Special Stage Clear**

"Looks like I'm the victor." Lucina smiled as she holds the rainbow stone in her hand.

 **BGM End**

The other contestants caught up with Lucina and sees she has the Dream Stone. "Aw man. So close. I call for a rematch." Yang requested.

"Uh, hello? The future is in danger by Thanos?" Silver reminded her, no time for games or delays.

"C'mon, Silver. You know I'm joking." Yang glared at the naïve hedgehog.

"It's hard to tell with you." Silver sweatdrops.

"So how do we get back?" Lucina asked Amy wanting to know how they escape the Special Zone.

The Dream Stone in Lucina's hand starts to glow, which Amy takes notice. "You're about to find out." She said before the stone teleports the gang out of the Special Zone.

* * *

 **Back in the Dark Inferno Dimension**

Amy's group was immediately teleported back to the rest of Team Zeta outside of the stone structure.

"That was fast." Red Hulk remarked.

"Do you have the stone?" Palutena asked the group, with Lucina revealing the Dream Stone to her.

"Good. Now let us get out of here. We can't stay here any longer." Doctor Strange was about to open up a portal that'll take them back to their dimension, but a familiar demonic voice that he was so hoping not to hear prevents him from doing so.

" _ **First, Sorcerer…"**_ Everyone turns to see the Dread One himself, Dormammu teleport in along his new pet, the giant demon dragon Ifrit, and his surprising new associate, Ebony Maw of the Black Order, _**"You all must deal with me…"**_

"Dormammu…" Strange confronted his old pain in the mystic butt.

"And the Ifrit!" Silver recognized the giant demon that once plunged his future into chaos if Sonic and the others didn't stop it.

" _ **You were a fool to come here, Strange. This place shall be your grave."**_ Dormammu taunted.

"Now be smart and hand over the Dream Stone to me, like the good primitive dogs you are." Ebony Maw mocked the heroes.

"A dog?! This coming from a tree branch with a face?!" Red Hulk retorted, clearly upset and angry to be called a dog from someone looking so weak.

"You're one of the aliens I fought before. Ebony Maw, I believe? How did someone as weak as you managed to gain Dormammu as his partner?" Raven asked the dark general.

"Just simple persuasion. It wasn't that hard." Maw answered, revealing one of his other mysterious abilities, the ability to simply whisper to one's ear and "persuade" them to his cause.

"I doubt it was that simple." Robin remarked, thinking it's impossible for Dormammu to be easily convinced to help a weakling like Ebony Maw, even if he does possess some mysterious power.

"Never imagined someone like you could be persuaded so easily. The Convergence has left you weakened, Dormammu." Strange believes the Genesis Wave actually zapped some of Dormammu's limitless power away when it activated, rendering him less at full power.

Nonetheless, Dormammu is not scared at all, charging up his immense flames in a palm of his hand, _**"Yet still more powerful than you."**_

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Dormammu's Theme**

"We shall see…" Strange does a taunting gesture with his hand, ready to duke it out with his ultimate nemesis, but he ain't going to do it alone. Palutena, Lucina, and Amy accompany the good doctor to assist him to defeat the dread lord.

"Get ready for us to doze your flames, Dormammu!" Palutena pointed her staff at the chaos bringer.

" _ **Not even the power of Skyworld can humble the Dread Dormammu!"**_ The Dread One taunted.

"Let me see if my hammer can make up for it!" Amy taunted, twirling her hammer by her side.

" _ **Heha!"**_ Dormammu does a teleporting side-step and fires a fire bomb at his enemies. Everyone manages to dodge to safety but that won't stop Dormammu's rampage. He dashes in flames towards Strange and his squad, forcing the sorcerer to put up a magic shield to protect themselves, but it wasn't strong enough as Dormammu easily broke through it and pushed them back.

Lucina was the first to get back on her feet and confronts the Dread One. "I won't lose to you, demon!" She dashes towards the demon and tries to attack him, but her sword swings barely do a thing against his power.

" _ **You are out of your league, little girl."**_ Dormammu blasts her back a bit but that doesn't stop her. Lucina powers herself up with the Dream Stone, surrounding her blade with the power of light. She swings her enhanced blade and manages to hurt Dormammu. _**"You wield that power ineffectively. Give it to me!"**_ He demanded before he was hit with a combined blast from Strange and Palutena.

"The Stone stays with us!" Strange told him.

Amy jumps over her powerful friends to slam Dormammu but was easily repelled by a Dimension Fang that can cut the fabric of reality with energy claws. "Amy!" Lucina cries out and runs up to check on her, leaving Strange and Palutena with Dormammu.

"Have a taste of the Bolts of Balthakk!" Strange hits the demon lord with lightning attacks.

" _ **Was that supposed to hurt?"**_ Dormammu successfully blocked Strange's attack and knocks him back. Palutena flies away from Dormammu's relentless attacks until she got the chance to use her Heavenly Light against him, yet that's still not enough to humble him, it only makes him chuckle. _**"Your powers are laughable. Once you're finished, Skyworld will be part of my domain, as insignificant your world may be."**_ He taunted, throwing his Chaotic Flame Palutena just barely teleports out in time.

"You sure? Guys like Medusa and Hades were pretty interested. They must have saw how we throw birthday parties." Palutena quipped as she fires lasers that barely faze Dormammu.

" _ **Bumbling fools like those two are nothing compared to a TRUE chaos bringer."**_ Dormammu hits the goddess with a pillar of energy that rises beneath her and would've sent her flying if Dr. Strange didn't come to her rescue. Strange attacks him with more mystic bolts, distracting him long enough for Lucina attack him with her Dream Stone-enhanced Falchion, then vaults over his head thanks to Strange's magic and tosses the Stone to Amy, who uses it to enlarge her hammer and deliver a good smackdown to the demon's face.

"Did that hurt? We got more where that came from!" Amy taunted as they continue battling Dormammu.

Those guys aren't the only ones in a fight with a dangerous foe. Yang was knocked back by Ebony Maw's barrier next to her mother, Ghost Rider, and Psylocke. "Careful. This guy has some weird powers." Raven warned her daughter.

"Apart from his face?" Yang quipped as she stands up, rubbing her head.

Ghost Rider throws his chain at Maw but was repelled by his telekinetic ability, flicking the demon hunter aside. Psylocke throws a small psychic knife that scratches Maw's head, angering him to summon his shadow reaper and tries to squeeze her.

"Hold on." Raven swooped in from her bird form and cuts the reaper with an electric slash. While Yang keeps him busy with bullets, she tries to attack Maw but was knocked to the air by a rising meteor from the floor.

"Mom!" Yang shouted, then turns her angry glare at Maw. She thinks for a second to get an idea. She style changes to the ninja-based ElecShadow Style. With this style, she can turn invisible, and while Psylocke and Ghost Rider try to hurt Maw, an invisible Yang pummels him with electrified fists.

"Your tricks will not stop me!" Maw arrogantly proclaims.

"They're working, right?" Yang quipped. Maw manages to locate the invisible nuisance and grabs her with his telekinetic ability. He throws a meteorite at her, but to his shock it was a hologram he attacked. "Over here! Ninja Yang coming through!" Yang was seen in the air behind Maw, throwing three electric shurikens that stun Maw for an additional downward swing from Raven.

"Not bad." Raven complimented her daughter with a small, proud smile.

"Glad." Yang smiled, but they're still not done and continues battling Ebony Maw.

The group fighting is Red Hulk, Silver, Scarlet Witch, and Robin going up against the interdimensional Ifrit, who's flying above some ruined towns nearby. "C'mere, you overgrown lizard!" Red Hulk taunted the flying beast.

" _ **RRRAAAAAAGH!"**_ The Ifrit roared, throwing multiple fire blasts they managed to avoid.

"Be careful! The Ifrit also has the ability to control minds!" Silver warns everyone as he throws debris at the flying demon.

"I'm using my magic to protect us. We're safe." Scarlet Witch said, blasting the demon's head.

"Wouldn't be the first time I fought a dragon!" Robin said, attacking Ifrit with large blades of Elwind.

Red Hulk leaps high and delivers a booming smack to Ifrit's face so hard it screeches in pain. "You like that!? Got plenty more where that came from!" Ross grabs ahold of its neck but it keeps swinging up and down to get him off. "Hey-hey-hey!" He was soon thrown up to the sky, "You want me to come down? Fine!" Red Hulk crashes his powerful fists right down on the Ifrit's back, causing it to screech in pain again. "Don't start crying now! You asked for it!"

The Ifrit comes crashing down on Ebony Maw's battle. The demon dragon crashes behind him and his enemies, in the process forming a massive shockwave that send them flying back. Maw lands lying down on the floor, slowing standing up through his injuries. "It would seem I have miscalculated. Perhaps another day." Maw uses his teleporter to get out of the Dark Inferno and from Raven's blade.

"Damn! Coward!" Raven cursed him.

" _ **EEEEYAHHH!"**_ Dormammu blasts down both Amy and Lucina, causing the former to lose the Dream Stone to Strange's hand.

Together with Palutena, Strange conjures up a spell utilizing the Dream Stone and his Eye of Agamotto, forming a large glyph below their feet. "Eye of Agamotto, light our darkest hour!" Strange incanted. The Eye of Agamotto opens its eye and shoots a beam to the Dream Stone, that also shoots a large rainbow beam, combined with Strange's and Palutena's strength, at Dormammu. Try as he might, in his weakened state because of the Convergence, Dormammu can't block the beam of light forever and was soon knocked to his back in defeat.

 **BGM End**

" _ **Gah…"**_ Dormammu grunts while he pants in exhaustion.

"Yield, Dormammu! You are defeated!" Strange declared as he's rejoined by all of Team Zeta.

" _ **Darn that stone. If it wasn't for Doom, I wouldn't be in this predicament. I warned him he's playing with power beyond his command. His quest for power will soon bring the Earth and all realms to their destruction."**_ Dormammu ominously said.

"Like you are any better, Dormammu." Strange replied.

The Dread Lord chuckles as that is true, _**"You are right. Alas, I will return once my strength replenishes. You have not seen the last of the Dread Dormammu."**_ He said before teleporting to parts unknown.

"Can he still be called the 'Dread Dormammu' after you guys kicked his butt?" Yang asked the Sorcerer Supreme.

"I ask myself that after all my victories against him. C'mon. It is time we return home." Strange finally opens up a portal that teleports everyone back to the Unified Dimension, with 3 Exo Stones in the heroes' hands, the 2 the villains had for a while, and the 1 recently retrieved for Thanos, leaving just 2 more stones left to be collected.

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What a spectacle! Check out all those ships!**

 **Pit: Those ships got nothing on me! Watch! I'm gonna blow them outta the sky with one arm behind my back!**

 **Sally: Careful! Supergiant is up to something! She's…controlling Fin Fang Foom? Uh oh! This could get ugly!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Sky-Shaking Showdown**_

 **Pit: Uh, Thor, a little help here? I might be in some trouble.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I should note that Lucina's new Class-Up Armor replaces her Style Change that she once had in God Mission. This one feels more streamed-lined and fitting for the character. Next chapter will focus on Pit and a war above the clouds. Look forward to it.**

 **Question of the Chapter: If Exo War was a fighting game similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and had an Arcade Mode, first off that would sound awesome, and secondly, what arcade endings could you imagine for the characters? Hero or villain. Final boss is Thanos. What happens to that character after they save the world? For me, I can imagine Sonic is being challenged to a race by Quicksilver.**


	32. Vol 2 Issue 10: Sky-Shaking Showdown

_Vol 2 Issue 10: Sky-Shaking Showdown_

 **Itagonia (Merged City of Mobius's Spagonia, Remnant's Mistral, and Earth's Italy)**

"My, my. What's all this ruckus about? Things haven't been this intense since the planet split apart," said the one-and-only Professor Pickle of Spagonia University, now called Itagonia University after the merging of worlds.

The Professor walks outside the university wanting to know all the hubbub is about, seemingly forgetting there's a massive alien invasion happening across the planet. He and dozens of other civilians look to the skies to see a massive air battle in Sky Matsu Zone near the city. A sky war between the United Military, Egg Fleet, and Thanos's warships all hovering around those floating ruins.

"There seems to be quite a battle happening over there. I'm sure the heroes got this one covered. They haven't let us down yet," Pickle says as he turns around back to his lab, "In the meantime, I should prepare myself some cucumber sandwiches. Been a while since I had one."

* * *

 **Sky Matsu Zone (fusion of Mistral's Lake Matsu and Mobius's Sky Canyon Zone)**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Egg Fleet**

Sky Matsu Zone host numerous floating islands and ruins high above the clouds, making it the perfect arena for dozens of warcrafts who want to prove their mettle against each other. The forces of the Unified Army, the Masters of Evil, and Thanos's Army wage a heated battle at these floating ruins. Aircrafts from SHIELD, GUN, and Atlas are being led by Nick Fury and his SHIELD Helicarrier to war.

"Fire, men! Take down those ships!" Fury ordered his aerial fleet. The military managed to destroy a few of the Egg Fleet's deadly red-colored fleet, yet still, both armies can barely seem to compete against Thanos's armada, boosting highly-advanced weapons and ships that puts theirs to shame. Luckily Fury has a special team that'll help even the odds.

"Team Beta, you're up!" Fury contacted the leader of Team Beta, Sally Acorn of the Freedom Fighters.

"We're on it, Director!" Sally replied from inside her own flying aircraft, the Sky Patrol. Piloted by Tails, Sally leads a team consisting of their most powerful fliers: Pit (wearing his new Neo Sacred Treasures), Thor, Bunnie Rabbot, War Machine, Gemerl, Sumia, Falcon, Silver Surfer, Nowi, and Cordelia.

"Team Beta, take down their fleet!" Sally ordered her team to strike at both the Egg Fleet and the aliens' warcrafts.

"Aye, Lady Acorn!" Thor throws his hammer through the enemies' ships and easily destroys them.

"Not too shabby, Thor," Bunnie says as the cyborg rabbit laser-blasts Chitauri hovercrafts, "How ya holding up, Sal?"

' _So far so good. Tails, take down those flying beasts!'_ Sally ordered the foxy pilot to aim at the alien Levitations.

' _Firing Particle Beam Cannon!'_ Tails shoots down two Levitations off the sky as they crash through some of the floating ruins.

Pit flies at high-speed through the many explosions popping in the sky. Thanks to his new armor, they only tickle, "Can't stop me, alien scum! I got new armor and a full belly that needs exercising, and you're the exercise!" Pit fires his ISO Arrows that are extremely fast and powerful, as well as possessing homing properties. All it took was a single arrow to destroy both the bird-based Metarex and symbiote flying Beringel Grimm coming his direction. "Ha! Like that? You're weaker than the Aurum! At least you don't have someone like Pyrrhon controlling you." Pit taunted.

" **Do I make this look good, or do I make this look** _ **good**_ **!?"** War Machine's having fun working with Gemerl while firing his machine guns and missiles at a swarm of flying badniks and Chitauri soliders.

" **Pretty good, but not as good as I'm doing."** The robot Gemerl replies while homing attacking a dozen aliens in rapid succession.

War Machine chuckles, **"Is that so,"** He says as he fires explosive rockets inside a Levitation, then a second later it blows up into pieces, **"BOOM! How was that?"**

" **Very impressive."** Gemerl complimented.

' _Falcon! Nowi! 12 o' clock!'_ Sally warned her fliers of incoming alien ships rising from the clouds.

"See them! Let's go, kid!" Falcon said to the 1000-year old manakete.

" _ **Yeah!"**_ Nowi replied in her dragon form. The fliers barrel-rolled from their lasers and counterattacked with their own weapons, wing blades and fire balls that blows them out of the sky.

"This is quite the army." Cordelia comments on the enemies' faction. She flies through the air on her pegasus, stabbing a Chitauri with her lance before it noticed.

"This is not time to falter!" Sumia said to her fellow pegasus knight, destroying two Metarex as she swerves through the sky.

"Right! Onward, my friends!" Silver Surfer flies above a massive major battleship of the Egg Fleet. He impressively dodges their attacks without slowing down, only when he charges up his cosmic energy to blast a large hole through their ship and causes it to crash.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Central Battleship of the Egg Fleet**

Neo Metal Sonic is in charge of this Egg Fleet, sitting on the bridge of his flagship working alongside Arthur Watts, who's in charge of keeping tally of their remaining ships and other important stuff, like locating the Espeon Stone for example.

"Found it. It's inside this floating ruin." Watts projects an image of a floating temple-looking structure on one of the islands.

" **Kukku, report your current status."** Metal projects a screen to talk to the Egg Boss of the Battle Bird Armada.

' _Can't you see I'm a little busy dealing with Thor and the Sky Patrol!'_ Kukku said, sounding a bit panicky as his Battle Fortress is taking heavy fire from Thor, the Sky Patrol, a couple military ships and the aliens.

" **Good. Keep distracting them."** Metal replied.

' _WHAT?! I'm getting demolished out here!'_ Kukku retorted.

" **I'll deploy Iota to assist. Now zip it and focus."** The soulless Super Badnik switch screens to speak with Adrian Toomes, the Vulture of the Sinister Six, and Nephthys the Vulture, Egg Boss of the Midesta Egg Army. **"Vultures. Lead a squadron to these coordinates and retrieve the Espeon Stone. Destroy anyone who gets in your way."**

' _Don't have to tell us twice. We'll go at once.'_ Vulture replied before turning off communications. Then suddenly, alarms blare as Metal's ship is getting attacked by the Helicarrier.

"The SHIELD Helicarrier is attacking!" Watts informed the robot commander.

" **Fury is a fool if he thinks he could defeat me. All weapons, knock the Helicarrier out of the sky!"** Metal ordered as he goes to war against the Helicarrier.

* * *

 **Back outside**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Luminous Forest**

' _BLOW THAT ASGARDIAN DOG OUT OF THE SKY! NOW! HURRY!'_ Kukku loudly ordered his men and his ship to launch all they got at Thor.

With just a swing from his hammer, Thor deflects their lasers and missiles like they were flies. "Sorry my feathered friends, but it'll take more than that to stop the God of Thunder!" He taunted. The thunder god reels back his hammer to charge up a lightning blast, and once he's done he blasts the Battle Fortress and heavily damages it. Thor charges up another swing to finish the job, but E-108 Iota has other ideas. The grey-colored, bird-themed E-Bot swoops in at high speed and hits Thor from the back.

"Soulless machine! How dare you strike the son of Odin!" Thor flies in and swings his hammer at Iota but it proved too fast and flew away from his attack. "It is a fast one." He commented.

' _Thor, be careful. It's an E-100 badnik. They're tough.'_ Sally informed him.

"A worthy challenge, you say? How thrilling!" Thor smiles as he begins his battle against Iota and its lasers.

* * *

 **Inside the Sky Patrol**

Sally continues watching and coordinating her forces through his aerial battle from the bridge of the ship. Tails continues using the Sky Patrol's weapons against their many adversaries. During the middle of this, Nick Fury calls them up.

' _My forces and I will be holding off the Egg Fleet for a little bit. Any luck pinpointing the Espeon Stone?'_ Fury asked the Acorn princess.

"Already found it, Director Fury. It's in one of the ruins. Pit, Bunnie, and War Machine are retrieving it now." Sally presses a button so she could speak with Bunnie to check up on her squad, "Bunnie, have you three found the stone yet?"

* * *

 **At the floating ruins of Sky Matsu Zone**

"In a bit, Sal! Some people keep cuttin' in line!" Bunnie joked as she flies over a Chitauri laser gun and blasts it down. War Machine and Pit clear a path for Bunnie to dash tackle through a row of Metarex, Badniks, and Grimm. "Get in the back of the line like most people!" She joked. The three heroes continue battling enemy forces inside the ruins, easily taking them down before they arrive at an old chamber with the green Espeon Stone sitting on a pillar.

"It's the Espeon Stone! I got it!" Pit dashes forward to grab it but was suddenly hit along with his allies by a wind blast thanks to a Makluan Battle Armor-wearing Vulture, based off the Vortex Beam Ring, and Nephthys landing from the open ceiling.

"The stone is ours!" Vulture said as he takes the Espeon Stone.

"Call off your forces. This battle is ours." Nephthys said to the heroes, believing this battle is won by the Masters of Evil.

"Not today!" Bunnie fires a laser blast the Vultures easily hover above.

"Foolish rabbit. Stones are for vultures!" Vulture taunted after he chuckled.

Suddenly, a weird mental shock hits the Vultures that causes them to grunt in pain. A second later, their eyes grow blank and glow pink. This is all thanks to the mental parasite of the Black Order, Supergiant. "And the stones belong to my master," the chuckling telepath hovers down in front of her mind-controlled minions and takes the Espeon Stone from them.

"She got the stone!" Pit noticed the obvious.

" **Don't let her get away!"** War Machine and the others attack Supergiant, but the controlled Vultures block their attacks to allow their master to escape with the Stone.

Bunnie hurries and contacts Sally while her squad battles the Vultures, "Sal! One of those Black Order guys got the Stone and is getting away!"

' _Got it! Sending a squad to intercept!'_ Sally replied.

"We'll try to catch up! Right now, it's time to roast some chickens!" Bunnie says while blasting Vulture.

* * *

 **Neo Metal Sonic's Ship**

"Seems we lost control of the Vultures and the Espeon Stone is en route to the alien ships." Watts informed Metal Sonic of the current situation.

" **It's the telepath."** Metal figured this was Supergiant's doing. Meanwhile, the SHIELD Helicarrier continues battling Metal's flagship, throwing more of what they got that cause some sections of the ship to get destroyed. **"Fury is becoming a bother. No time to waste. Let's kill two birds with one stone. Fin Fang Foom! Reveal your presence and attack both factions!"** He called out to his secret weapon.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Sky Matsu Zone**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Coiled to Strike**

" _ **GRAAAAAAAGH! I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED!"**_ Rising from the clouds comes the gigantically large, green Chinese alien-looking dragon, Fin Fang Foom. The alien dragon easily destroys dozens of enemies' ships with his wings along as he flies up to confront the Helicarrier.

"Fin Fang Foom." Fury glared at the Makluan dragon.

" _ **MORTALS! YOU HAVE NO HOPE TO WITHSTAND THE MIGHT OF FIN FANG FOOM! WATCH AS I SEND THIS SHIP CRASHING TO THE EARTH IN FLAMES!"**_ Fin Fang Foom proclaimed.

"YOU AIN'T TAKING DOWN MY SHIP WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Fury retorted. The Helicarrier and its other ships launches a full assault against Fin Fang Foom, which does nothing but make him angrier. The alien dragon flies up the air, streaming fire to destroy a couple ships. Foom was too busy destroying the ships, he doesn't notice Supergiant hovering above with an intriguing smile on her face.

"You look quite tasty. This might be my biggest meal yet." Supergiant's eyes start to glow along with the Espeon Stone in her hand. She takes control of Fin Fang Foom's mind and turns it to her side and commands him to turn on the Egg Fleet and attack it and the military just to please herself.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Neo Metal's Ship**

"And now we lost Fin Fang Foom and he's destroying our fleet. Any more bright ideas?" Watts asked the chuckling metal overlord, who seems to already have a plan in mind.

" **Do not underestimate me, Watts. This is all part of my plan."** Metal said.

"The destruction of half of our fleet?" Watts replied snarkly.

" **We must make our enemies THINK we are weakened, then surprise them with something** _ **stronger**_ **,"** Metal then thrusts his hand forward as he gets ready to call upon his second secret weapon, **"Behold, our ultimate weapon! Project Titan, reveal yourself and lay waste to our enemies!"**

* * *

 **Sky Matsu Zone**

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Menasor Theme**

From outside Metal's ship is something massive slowly emerging. An enormous robot that resembles both Sonic and Metal Sonic, but has a more hefty design. A red and grey/silver colored super badnik that possesses sharp claws and teeth.

' _Titan Metal Sonic! Plunge these fools out of the sky once and for all!'_ Metal ordered his newest weapon: Titan Metal Sonic.

" **RRRRRRRROARR!"** Titan Metal Sonic let out a roar that might've shook the sky itself. The massive badnik uses its rocket feet to fly and punch the mind-controlled Fin Fang Foom right in the face. Foom roars and combats his large adversary in a battle that truly shakes the heavens.

From the Sky Patrol, Tails and Sally watch the two titans duke it out and cause massive destruction in the zone. "Uh, Sally?" Tails speaks but doesn't turn around as he is too busy staring in shock at the Masters of Evil's newest weapon.

"ANOTHER Metal Sonic? How many more does Eggman have?" Sally asked.

"At least it's not Metal Overlord." Tails replied.

"But it's still very dangerous," Sally said as she contacts all of Team Beta, "All units! Engage Titan Metal Sonic and Fin Fang Foom! Protect the Helicarrier!"

Thor had just finished ripping apart Iota with his bare hands when he noticed Titan Metal Sonic and Fin Fang Foom duking it out in the skies. "Fear not! I have faced giants this size every week! HAVE AT THEE!" Thor zooms towards Titan Metal Sonic. With a mighty swing from his hammer, he cracks at Titan Metal's head, which gets its roaring attention as it manages to swipe at the god. War Machine swerves in, after defeating the Vultures, with a barrage of missiles that hits Titan Metal all over, yet it still stands barely unfazed.

" **Man, what it'll take to bring this thing down?"** War Machine asked.

"A few swings from my hammer, no doubt!" Thor smiles as he whacks the giant badnik repeatedly.

" **You are having way too much fun."** Rhodey jokes, hitting Titan Metal with repulsor rays.

"You wouldn't mind sharin', do ya Thor?" Bunnie smirks, flying in with a flying kick to Titan's face.

"Of course not, young rabbit!" Thor says, uppercutting the body.

Falcon swoops in and throws his wing blades at Titan's chest reactor which seems to be a weakspot. It was a bad idea as he was blasted back by its chest laser. "I got you!" Cordelia swoops in and grabs Falcon by the arm.

Supergiant chuckles as she watches the other heroes struggle against her mind-controlled Fin Fang Foom. _'Firing Volkan Cannon!'_ Tails swerves the Sky Patrol around Foom, firing rapid bullets that does nothing against the alien dragon. Foom roars and hits the Sky Patrol with a fire ball, causing the ship to lose balance for a bit.

" **You need a breath mint!"** Gemerl stomps on Foom's head with a hard-hitting spin dash, then comes Pit with a Upperdash Arm uppercut from the muzzle, yet that still ain't enough to bring him down. Nowi tries her best when entering a clash of flames with the alien dragon but was quickly overpowered.

" _ **H-HELP!"**_ Nowi shouted as she's about to be consumed by the flames.

"I am here!" Silver Surfer swoops in next to Nowi. The cosmic hero launches a huge cosmic blast that takes over Foom's flames and hits the creature himself, allowing for more attacks from Gemerl, Sumia, Pit, and the Sky Patrol.

"Have a taste from THIS!" Pit uses the Neo Sacred Treasures' ultimate attack, firing a barrage of different bow attacks that weakens Foom long enough to for his final shot in the form of powerful light pillars that rain down on him.

' _He's weakening! Put up the pressure!'_ Sally ordered.

Thor hits Titan Metal with another mighty swing and seems to be having no trouble at all. That is until Titan Metal was able to grab him and try to crush the thunder god with its claws. "Hold on, Thor! We got ya!" Bunnie says, flying in with Falcon and Cordelia. The three assault the giant robot long enough for Thor to gain the strength to break free from its grasp.

"You have fought well, machine, but this is where we must end it!" Thor charges up his hammer with electricity while War Machine charges up a Unibeam. Thor throws his hammer along with Rhodey's Unibeam aimed at Titan's chest reactor, piercing through its body.

" **RRRRRRROOOAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Titan roars it's dying breath as it starts exploding in the sky, taking out a portion of the Egg Fleet and the alien warships in the process.

' _Thor! We could use a little lightning!'_ Sally contacts him as her group is having trouble putting down Fin Fang Foom for good.

"Hold on, my friends! I have it in hand!" Thor twirls his hammer as he charges up more power. The clear skies become dark, cackling lightning and thunder all around the norse god. One of the lightning strikes hits Fin Fang Foom, getting the dragon's worried attention as Thor is finished charging up. "FIN FANG FOOM! YOUR EVIL ENDS HERE! PREPARE TO FEEL HEAVEN'S WRATH! FOR MIDGARD!" Thor yells and completely devours Fin Fang Foom with a humongous beam of lightning. The beast roars one last time as its sent tumbling down through the clouds to rest in defeat on the surface, simultaneously breaking free from Supergiant's control.

"NO! Impossible!" Supergiant exclaimed in shock her controlled beast lost.

"Are you that surprised," Pit swoops in and kicks Supergiant while she's distracted, taking the Espeon Stone away from her, "We're great at performing the impossible."

Supergiant snarls and tries to attack Pit's mind, but thanks to the psychic powers of the Espeon Stone, Pit easily resists and repels with a psychic attack of his own, hurling Supergiant away in the air. "This isn't over! Your destruction will soon come, and so will this world!" Supergiant teleports away as her remaining ships either flee the scene or get annihilated by the military.

* * *

 **Neo Metal's Ship**

"I think it's best we leave too." Watts said to the robot overlord.

" **All remaining ships! Fall back and retreat! We will continue this battle another day, mark my words."** Metal said ominously as the Egg Fleet also retreats from the scene.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Sky Matsu Zone**

The skies of Sky Matsu clear to a glorious blue sky now that the battle is won. The military forces cheer for their victory, but the war still rages on in other parts of the world.

Sally contacts Nick Fury to check if he's alright, "Director Fury, are you okay?"

' _I'll live. Great job getting back that stone. It'll certainly help when we're ready to REALLY bring the hurt to Thanos.'_ Fury replied.

Sally smiles, "I'm looking forward to that. We'll help out getting any wounded to receive medical treatment."

' _Much apprieciated. Fury out.'_ Fury nods before turning off communications.

Sally leans back on her seat to relax for a moment as she did survive an intense battle between titans, but something else gets her attention. "Sally! Look at this!" Tails seemed to have detected something that might require her attention.

"What is it, Tails?" Sally walks up to her two-tailed friend and his computer. She looks at the screen to learn something has gone wrong. Something about plants and nature around the world dying. "What is this?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know. Seems that something was taken from the planet. Whatever it was, nature is dying all across the world." Tails informed, leaving Sally very shocked and wonders what could've caused such a phenomenon.

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! What are the Metarex doing?**

 **Axl: Not exactly sure. They seem to be looking for something.**

 **Captain Marvel: It doesn't seem like it's just an Exo Stone they're looking for. It's something else.**

 **Shadow: What is this? Something's happening to the trees. They appear to be…dying?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Nature Extinction**_

 **Axl: That is a very weird looking egg. Are you guys planning to eat it?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Almost done collecting the Exo Stones (again). Next chapter will focus on Axl and his team as they encounter Dark Oak and his schemes that might piss off Viridi. If you're familiar with the Metarex, you might know what they plan to do. Look forward to it.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Last QOTC, I asked what arcade ending would you give each character if Exo War was a fighting game in the style of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. This time, what intro/outro quotes would you give a specific match-up in the United Heroes Universe? Let me give you one for example: Thanos versus Salem.**

 **Intro:**

 **Salem-You don't scare me, Titan.**

 **Thanos-I will not tolerate you mocking Death with your appearance!**

 **Outro:**

 **Salem: You should be grateful to me. I have brought you one step closer to your beloved.**

 **Thanos: Immortality will not save you from eternal punishment.**


	33. Vol 2 Issue 11: Nature Extinction

_Vol 2 Issue 11: Nature Extinction_

 **Death Ruins Zone, Shamaruo (fusion of Mobius's Shamar and Remnant's Vacuo and Earth's Cairo, located on the new country, Egyptia)**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Death Ruins**

Death Ruins is an ancient forest the Black Arms once occupied during their invasion on Mobius. How fitting the current aliens invading would be here, but not by choice. The unified military managed to successfully driven them into these sandy woodlands after their attack on the captial city of Egyptia. It won't be easy killing the remaining aliens, but thankfully they have Team Alpha to assist, starring their leader, Captain Marvel, and her teammates: Axl, Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Widow, Ms. Marvel, Dark Pit, Cable, Beast, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and the Human Torch.

"Oh ho ho! You thought you guys could get away? How cute." Human Torch taunted as he burns a group of Outriders and Chitauri soliders to the ground.

"Leave some for me, Torch!" Axl smirks, having fun with his dual-wield guns to kill a group of small fry.

"Squad A! Cover around those ruins! Be careful of the quicksand!" Captain Marvel commands a squadron of military soliders, directing them to one of the ruins the aliens are in and watches as they mess them up badly. She then flies off to assist Ms. Marvel with the Metarex soliders, punching them all without breaking a sweat. "How ya feeling, kid?" Carol asked her biggest fan.

"Great! AMAZING," Ms. Marvel excitedly said as she punches the robots with her stretching arms, "I'm working with the one and only CAPTAIN MARVEL! This is a dream come true! Possibly the best day of my life if aliens weren't invading."

"Glad you're happy. And I DIG the costume." Carol complimented the teenager, which makes her screech in eternal happiness.

"Yeah! C'mon! Get some! Get some!" Rocket enjoys himself sitting on Groot's shoulder as he shoots Rocket Wisp-enhanced rockets that blows up in the aliens' faces. "I love this job! And these little aliens ain't so bad either."

"I am Groot!" Groot uses a Drill Wisp to drill his tree tentacles through the ground to surprise the aliens with a multiple drill tentacles popping up from below and drill through their chest.

"Oh no! The Void Wisp is the best one! That or the Frenzy one! It's so hard to choose! They both decimate everything." Rocket replied while continuing to rocket-blast everything in his sight.

A tyrannosaur-like Metarex called a Metarex Pinchershead gives the forest a good roar to scare its enemies. A yellow light suddenly blitzes through the machine and easily destroys it, revealing to be Shadow as he lands behind the explosion.

"Shadow!" Black Widow calls him up for a team-up attack.

Shadow nods and spins into a ball for Widow to whack at the aliens with her batons. One by one in rapid succession, Shadow kills the many types of aliens. He bounces off one Chitauri solider to throw multiple Chaos Spears that blows up it and its comrades. As the hedgehog's about to land, he gets hit by a bomb that knocks him back, but he quickly regained his balance and lands next to Widow perfectly to confront his new enemy: the peach-colored E-110 Lambda with a body structure similar to Kappa's.

"The Doctor made a new toy." Shadow said stoically, not intimidated by Lambda.

"A toy for us to break." Widow said, making a fighting pose.

Lambda pops out multiple bombs from the holes of its palms and throws them at the two. Shadow teleports around to deflect the bombs into other parts of the area, giving Widow the chance to throw her electric baton to stab Lambda, stunning it. Widow runs up to re-grab her baton and attacks the super badnik before it could recover. It eventually did and throws a bomb Widow was able to back-flip away in time.

Then comes Beast who lands on top of Lambda as it tries to get him off it, "What an ingenious piece of engineering. Dr. Eggman sure knows his robotics."

"Study him when it's in pieces, Dr. McCoy!" Widow told the mutant.

"Right. Excuse me." Beast blinds Lambda's optics before jumping off. Widow kneels down, whipping out her dual-guns to shoot, but it's body is very durable and deflects her bullets. Shadow teleports above Lambda for a brutal spin-attack, leaving Widow to deliver the finishing blow that causes the badnik to blow up.

"Eggman needs to make better toys that don't easily break." Widow said, taunting.

"Don't bet on it." Shadow replied.

"AHHHAHAHA!" Lord Mordred Hood, the nervous cobra Egg Boss of the Eurish Egg Army, is seen hiding for his life from Cable's Phase Magnum. He nervously contacts Neo Mecha Spider-Man for help, "Neo Mecha, sir, isn't it time we get out of here, please?! We're completely outnumbered!"

In the air, Neo Mecha Spidey clashes with Dark Pit. The mechanized wall-crawler fires lasers Pittoo easily avoids, and then counters with an arrow shot. Mecha flies above his arrow and webs up Pittoo so he could be thrown away. **"Negative. Not until Super-Skrull has disclosed the Metarex base."** He replied to Lord Hood before blocking Pittoo's blade strike with just his arm. Their battle was cut short when a large angular Metarex called a Metarex Carrer pops up out of nowhere and swings at the two, but they dodged it.

' _This is Super-Skrull. We have found the Metarex base. Fall back and leave the rest to us!'_ Super-Skrull ordered his remaining soliders.

" **Excellent timing. We can leave the heroes to the Metarex."** Mecha retreats from the area, grabbing Lord Hood in the process.

"There's been a lot of Metarex popping up. What are these guys anyways?" Ms. Marvel asked as she attacks the Metarex Carrer.

Shadow lands beside her after landing damage against the Carrer, "They're from my universe, but that's as far as I know."

"They're another robot race that wants to conquer the universe. Who cares about the specifics?" Rocket couldn't care less about the Metarex and their origins and just wants to blast the Carrer into smithereens.

"These're the type of guys Sigma would share a drink with." Axl said, rolling to cover from its tentacles, and when it's safe, snipes it.

Carol lands a hard-hitting left hook on the body that doesn't leave dent. "They got some sturdy armor, that's a fact." She says before showering it with a photon blast.

"Perhaps a Drill Wisp could penetrate its armor." Beast suggested.

"Show them what you have, Groot!" Rocket said to his Drill Wisp-powered bud.

"I am Groot!" Groot stretches his arm and drills through the core of the Metarex.

"Let me finish it off!" Torch flies inside the robot, unleashing a fiery explosion that blows it to pieces. "BOOM! I am awesome! Can you all agree?"

 **BGM End**

"You're hot, not awesome." Carol joked.

"That's even better. I knew you had a thing for me." Torch quipped, landing down back to his non-flame mode and regroups.

"All the remaining aliens have been killed off. Now what?" Cable asked his leader.

"Now we find the Evolution Stone. It's gotta be somewhere close by." Captain Marvel answered.

"Well I didn't see it anywhere." Pittoo dryly joked.

"Stay close. I should be able to pinpoint its location." Beast said.

"Sweet. Where is it, Blue?" Axl smirked at the mutant genius.

"Hmm. This way." Beast takes out his radar to track the Exo Stone's location. Team Alpha follows the Dr. McCoy through the forest in search of the Evolution Stone. They traverse through some ruins, avoid some quicksand that almost got Ms. Marvel, before they stand on the edge leading to a large pool of quicksand.

"It's not in there, is it?" Ms. Marvel asked Beast.

"If I'm reading this right, the stone is somewhere below the quicksand." Beast replied, making the elastic hero a bit nervous.

"That's _great_. Who's diving in first?" Rocket asked.

"Torch." Carol choose Johnny to dive into the quicksand.

"But I hate getting sand in my costume." Johnny complained.

"Just go." Carol replied.

"Ah fine. FLAME ON!" Johnny heats himself up and dives straight first into the quicksand.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Ms. Marvel asked in concern.

"Probably not." Rocket joked.

"Hm." Carol touches her ear comm to be in relief to hear Johnny's voice coming through safely.

' _Yo, guys. Come on in. The quicksand's fine. There's like an underground tunnel. You wouldn't believe what I've found.'_ Johnny informed the group.

"Let's hop in, boys and girls. Try not to get sand in your pants." Carol told her crew.

"Luckily I don't have any." Axl joked.

The rest of Team Alpha take a dive to the quicksand, with some hoping to god it's not some elaborate prank by Johnny that'll get them killed. Much to their surprise, they survived the quicksand to find themselves in an underground tunnel a few hundred feet below the surface.

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-My World**

"Johnny?" Carol calls out to Torch.

"I'm here." Johnny happily waves from across the tunnel to get their attention. "Hurry. Check out what I found."

Everyone wonders what Johnny found that wants them to hurry up. They follow the hot-headed jokester through the tunnel quietly. At the end, they become surprise at what Johnny discovered. From below the tunnel's edge they see a small underground desert with a pyramid sitting in the middle of it. And from the looks of it, there are a whole lot of Metarex walking in and out of the area, some patrolling what seems to be their base of operations here in Shamaruo.

"A pyramid?" Pittoo questioned.

"Whoa..." Ms. Marvel said in awe.

"An underground desert pyramid packed with Metarex? I'll give them points for being creative." Captain Marvel joked.

"My scans say the Evolution Stone is inside that pyramid." Beast confirmed, judging from his radar.

"So the aliens already have the stone. But why haven't they given it to Thanos?" Shadow wondered, thinking something's fishy.

"That's what we're gonna find out. But security seems pretty tight." Carol noticed, thinking to herself a bit of stealth will be needed, so she turns to Black Widow. "Widow. I want you, Shadow, Axl, and Rocket to sneak into that base and disable their security. See if you can locate the Stone."

Widow nods in agreement, "Understood."

Axl chuckles as he presses a button on his arm to activate his new Stealth Mode, "Been meaning to try this out."

Black Widow, Shadow, and Rocket all activate their own stealth mode. "This is gonna be fun." Rocket grinned.

 **BGM End**

 **Metarex Pyramid Base**

Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport his group close enough to the least guarded entry point of the base and enter quietly. Once inside, they quickly learn the pyramid is all metallic and highly advanced, mostly accompanied with Metarex with the few Chitauri walking by. _'I don't think this is how pyramids are supposed to look like.'_ Axl jokingly thought. The junior hunter follows Black Widow and the others through a metal corridor. They quietly jumped over the Metarex walking through and end up in another hallway.

' _Where's the security room?'_ Widow thought.

Her squad hides behind a corner when they spot two highly advanced Metarex walking by: a gold and silver variant of a regular Metarex solider. "Those two. They're stronger than an ordinary Metarex." Shadow quietly informed his group, sensing something is up with those specific Metarex.

"They must be using the Evolution Stone to create stronger soliders." Widow whispered.

" **It is not long until the life of this planet will be taken."** The gold Metarex said something suspicious.

" **How long until Planet Egg retrieval?"** The silver Metarex asked his co-worker.

" **In a few short moments. Then we are one step closer bring full tranquility to this unbalanced universe."** The gold one replied as they both walk away from the heroes' ears.

"That doesn't sound good." Rocket remarked.

"What's a Planet Egg?" Axl asked Widow, regarding what the Metarex said about "Planet Egg" and "tranquility".

"No idea. But let's keep moving." Widow and the others finally turn the corner when the coast was clear.

After some more exploring deep within the base, they came across a big empty chamber with nothing but the security panel and the Evolution Stone suspiciously sitting in a bubbling tube. The stealthers turn off their stealth modes as it's not needed for now.

"There it is." Black Widow spotted the security panel.

The Russian agent starts disabling security, including the one around the Evolution Stone for Shadow to break the tube and take, yet it doesn't sit right for him for some reason. "Hmm. This all seems too easy." He believed.

"Or we're that lucky. I like to think we're lucky." Rocket quipped.

Axl looks around the chamber for anything might be suspicious. His eyes glances above the big machine behind the former tube of the Evolution Stone and found something that caught his eye, "Hey guys, what is that?"

The junior hunter points the group to a weird large yellow sphere with little pillars sticking out housing a galaxy of some sorts that sits in its own bubbling capsule on top of the machine. "That's a weird looking crystal." Rocket lightly commented.

"It's not an ISO-8 or an Exo Stone. What is it?" Shadow wondered.

" **Planet Egg."** A chilling, metallic voice that can give goosebumps surprises the heroes out of nowhere.

 **BGM-X-Men Legends OST-Sentinel Lab (Quiet)**

As the gang turn around, they suddenly find themselves surrounded by a whole army of Metarex soliders, all led by their cunning leader and member of the Black Order, Dark Oak.

" **Long time no see, Shadow the Hedgehog. Black Widow."** Dark Oak greeted his organic adversaries.

Shadow and Black Widow glare at the Metarex leader. "You…" Shadow silently snarls, remembering it was because of him and the Black Order he had to re-scatter the Exo Stones, which brought upon this alien invasion, so Shadow sort of blames himself for the devastation of the planet he swore his dear friend Maria to protect.

"You guys know him?" Axl asked his pals.

"He's one of the Black Order we fought before." Widow answered, already wielding her batons.

" **My name is Dark Oak, ruler of the Metarex."** Dark Oak re-introduced himself to his enemies.

"I take it this was a trap?" Widow asked, as she and Shadow expected this would happen.

" **Correct. I've upgraded my soliders with the Evolution Stone to make it easier to kill you and your team."** Dark Oak admitted.

"Not happening. But before we destroy you, what is this 'Planet Egg' you're talking about?" Shadow asked.

Dark Oak chuckles at thought of them destroying him but he might as well be nice enough to answer. He points to the yellow sphere above them as he begins to explain, **"That is one of the Planet Eggs we've collected from another planet. The crystalized form of the world's life force."**

"The world's life force?" Axl questioned what he means.

"Sounds like the stuff Galactus eats." Widow comments.

" **Once a Planet Egg has been removed, the planet begins to wither and die. We have been doing this for over a millennia."** Dark Oak continued explaining.

"For what reason?" Widow asked.

" **To bring true order to this universe,"** Oak replied, **"My homeworld was ravaged by war and on the brink of collapse. I stole my world's Planet Egg to gain the power to save it, but it wasn't enough and many of my comrades perished. No matter the planet, war continues to happen, destroying this once-beautiful universe. I vowed on that day to create an ideal world. A universe free of war and conflict to bring back its true beauty."**

"By helping Thanos to destroy all life in the universe?!" Widow retorted as his ideal world sounds in-line of universal destruction.

" **It is necessary. How many times has your worlds fallen to the edge of destruction? We are doing you a blessing."** Dark Oak replied, confirming that he has corrupt ideals and couldn't care about the innumerable lives that'll perish if Thanos wins.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Theme of Sentinel**

Rocket, being the wise-cracking jokester that he is, simply shrugs and yawns from hearing his lame backstory as he could really care less. "All I hear is blah-blah-blah! Can we skip to the part where I blast you to kingdom come?" The weapon-loving raccoon whips out his heavy grenade launcher and completely destroys a bunch of Metarex soliders with a single ISO-grenade.

With a simple point, Dark Oak commands his forces to kill the heroes, **"Kill them."**

Dozens of Metarex soliders bombard the heroes, yet it took a single spin-attack from Shadow that instantly blew them away. "I will not let you destroy this planet!" Shadow declared. He goes in with a homing attack aimed right at Dark Oak. The confident robot blocks his spin with his sword and swings it, but Shadow dodged it with Chaos Control. He leaps back while throwing multiple Chaos Spears Dark Oak easily cuts with a single swing.

Axl fires repeatedly on Dark Oak, which quickly begins to annoy him. **"Begone."** Dark Oak swings at Axl, who barely dodges with his hover feet.

"Can't do that, Maverick. I have something I want to show you. Check me out!" Axl smirks as his body changes into a white color scheme, entering his new Hyper Mode as he becomes White Axl. "WOO!" In this new form, Axl can fly indefinitely, capable of dodging most of Dark Oak's sword swings. He hovers for a bit and his fires his Ray Gun, stunning Dark Oak long enough to receive a chaos-charged fist from Shadow.

Meanwhile, Black Widow and Rocket are swarmed with Metarex soliders. They do their best to blow them to hell but more just keep on coming. "D'ast!" Rocket cursed.

"You said it. Where's the back-up?" Widow wondered, destroying few more robots in the process.

"BURN!" A fiery explosion destroys a chunk of robots to relive the stress. But when Widow and Rocket turn to see if it was their friends who saved it, they were quickly disappointed it was Super-Skrull who has unintentionally come to help them, with some assistance from Conquering Storm, Emerald Sustrai, and Mac Gargan, aka Scorpion, wearing Makluan Armor based off the Impact Beam Ring.

"What's Super-Skrull doing here?" Widow asked as she had no idea one of the Skrulls is here and seemingly working with the Masters of Evil.

"Where is the Stone? You better talk, human, before you get fried!" Super-Skrull uses the power he stole from the Human Torch to burn Widow and Rocket, but they dodged it. Skrull turns to Dark Oak, who's still battling Shadow and Axl. "Ahh. If it isn't one of the so-called 'mighty Metarex'. Your species been getting popular lately."

Dark Oak blocks an attack from Shadow before turning his attention to the Skrull, **"Skrull. Out of my sight. You and your race are insignificant in this cosmos."**

"Says the one who sold his life to Thanos! I'll do you a favor. Free you from the Titan's grasp by eradicating you and every single Metarex out of existence!" Super-Skrull stretches his rocky fist to smash Dark Oak's face and enters a battle against him.

"Hey cute stuff! Really think your ninja junk can stop my heavy plasma rifle?" Rocket taunts as he fights the ninja Egg Boss. Conquering Storm uses her ninjary to avoid his rounds and disables his rifle with a shuriken, then kicks him in the face.

"You rely too much on your weapons. That is why you will never beat me." Conquering Storm taunted.

"I dunno. I've kicked all sorts of butt with my weapons. Wanna try THIS one for size?" Rocket takes out his Heavy Gauss Rifle, charging it up to fire at supersonic speeds that blasts Storm through a group of Metarex. "Like I always say: He who has the best toys…wins!"

Black Widow's having a hard time dealing with Scorpion and Emerald. This tag-team is surprisingly dangerous, with Emerald's Semblance of hallucinations being used to mess with Widow's head for a smack from Scorpion's tail. She quickly stands up with her batons in hand, only to seemingly be confronting five Scorpions at once.

"What's wrong, Widow? Seeing five?" Scorpion taunted.

Widow attacks one of the fake Scorpions, leaving herself open for a blast of concussive force from Scorpion's new enhanced tail. The deadly green duo would've continue beating on Widow if sudden tree tentacles didn't bind them in place, all thanks to Groot and the rest of Team Alpha.

"Groot! Thank goodness." Widow says to the talking tree.

"I am Groot." Groot replied.

"You guys sure took your sweet time!" Rocket berated his team while dealing while in a three-way brawl between himself, Conquering Storm, and a whole pack of Metarex.

"Hey! Traffic was rough." Captain Marvel quipped.

Ms. Marvel enlarges her hand and grabs Conquering Storm, throwing her across the room. That just leaves Dark Oak and Super-Skrull to deal with. Skrull seems to be going toe-to-toe with the Metarex Leader, no doubt because of having the powers of four of Earth's greatest heroes, the Fantastic Four.

"Stay down, weaklings! I'll deal with you later!" Super-Skrull traps both Shadow and Axl in a force bubble to prevent distractions during his clash against Dark Oak. After throwing another rocky punch on Oak, the Skrull was hit in the back by Human Torch. "The Human Torch?!" He remarked in surprise.

"Awww, you remember me. I'm touched, Skrully." Johnny hits Kl'rt with another flame blast, breaking his concentration that frees Shadow and Axl from their imprisonment.

" **More humans for me to squash."** Dark Oak swings his blade to fire an energy slash that almost cuts Captain Marvel and Pittoo.

"Technically, I'm half-human. Get your facts straight." Carol quips, blasting Dark Oak.

" **Makes no difference. You'll all be dead by the end of the day."** Oak proclaimed, knocking Pittoo to the wall with one swing.

"Is that so? Not on my watch! We're gonna keep pushing higher, further, and faster for the future!" Carol collides a cosmic-charged fist with his blade, causing the wind to scatter from the force of their collided attacks.

"Ew! You are disgusting! I don't think that shield will block your smell!" Axl mocked Super-Skrull, firing his laser gun at his invisible shield.

"Quiet, machine!" Super-Skrull punches him with an invisible stretchy fist. He then starts to feel lightweight as he starts hovering in the air, undoubtedly because of Cable's telekinesis. Cable thrust his arm as he pushes Skrull to eat the wall and does it on repeat.

"Want me to do it again, because I'll be happy to do this all day." Cable taunts as he continues hitting Skrull's body with the wall.

Super-Skrull snarls in rage as his body heats up to supernova levels. "Burn, you inferior creature! INFERNO!" He explodes in flames, breaking free while blowing back a majority of the heroes and decimates the Metarex.

 **BGM End**

During the middle of all this chaos, something starts to happen in the middle of the chamber. The center of the chamber starts breaking apart, not because of the battle but because of something else. Something Dark Oak has been planning for a while. The reason why he created a base in this underground desert. A beam of light shines bright from the open floor, grabbing the attention of both heroes and villains alike.

"Ummm, okay?" Emerald tries to wonder what's happening.

"Uh, what's going on?" Human Torch asked.

Dark Oak does nothing but chuckle ominously as he watches his project about to rise from beneath the surface. Everyone watches as a Planet Egg emerges from the hole, a pink square jewel that contains the life force of the Unified World.

"My stars and garters. What is that?" Beast asked, shocked.

"It's some sort of gem." Pittoo noticed, but is unsure himself.

"Planet Egg…" Black Widow answered with a worried look.

"That's a weird looking egg." Ms. Marvel joked.

"The heck's Planet Egg?" Carol asked.

Shadow growls in anger and goes to retrieve the Planet Egg, but it quickly flew into the hands of Dark Oak, who chuckles once again at both adversary groups. "What's so funny?" Super-Skrull asked the Metarex leader.

" **The countdown to this planet's destruction has begun. The fate of this world has been sealed. You can keep the Evolution Stone. We'll retrieve it once you all wither away into nothingness."** Dark Oak said ominously.

The Metarex commander leaves one last gift for his organic foes. He blasts the other Planet Egg that acted as the power source for this base. The destabilization of the Planet Egg causes the whole pyramid base to start blowing up, worrying the heroes and villains with the exception of Dark Oak.

" **I will leave you to your worries. Farewell."** Dark Oak teleports out of the base, leaving his enemies to their fates.

"Everyone, get out of here! MOVE!" Captain Marvel shouted.

Both groups flee from the base as quickly as they could. Super-Skrull's team were able to get out safely and escape back to the surface to fight another day. The heroes also escaped but stand outside the exploding pyramid as they have an even bigger problem.

"According to my calculations, the blast radius of the explosion could destroy the forest and half of Shamaruo!" Beast calculated.

"We need to contain the explosion, but how?" Carol asked, and quickly as they are running out of time.

"Leave this to me!" Shadow responded with a plan in mind.

He clenches the Evolution Stone in his hand, concentrating to use its full potential. A quick burst of energy explodes from Shadow as his body completely change into a being of pure ionic energy, having now entering Ion Mode that evolved his powers to the fullest limit. He thrusts both hands aimed at the exploding pyramid and concentrates. A large pinkish gravitational bubble starts to surround the pyramid as he shouts his newest move. "CHAOS VOID!" Shadow shouts. The gravity bubble then transforms into a black hole that sucks up the Metarex Pyramid whole, sending it to a close-off space where it can blow up without nothing to destroy.

Shadow turns back to normal now that the explosion has been contained. "Awesome job, Shadow!" Axl smiled.

"That was totally cool! Can I get your autograph after this!?" Ms. Marvel excitedly asked the ultimate life form.

"Hmph." Shadow scoffed with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Thankfully that mess was taken care of, but I am still curious what he took?" Beast wondered, still curious about the Planet Egg Dark Oak stole from the earth.

"It's a Planet Egg, the life source of a planet." Black Widow answered.

"Why did he bother stealing that?" Dark Pit asked stoically.

Suddenly, Groot starts to feel weak, looking like he has having a headache. "Groot, buddy! You feelin' okay?" Rocket asked his best buddy.

"I am Groot…" Groot weakly responds that he's fine, kneeling to touch his aching head. The walking tree just feels depressed as he senses something is wrong with the nature of the planet but is unsure what it could be.

' _AAAAAAAAAAH!'_ Viridi's telepathic screams of panic and worry then suddenly hits the ears of Team Alpha.

"Viridi?! What's wrong?!" Captain Marvel asked.

' _What did you guys do?! How could you let this happen?!'_ Viridi yelled.

"What are you yapping out?" Pittoo replied.

' _Go outside and see what I mean!'_ Viridi hurriedly said.

* * *

 **Death Ruins**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-The Past**

What the heroes saw next was outright disturbing and generally creepy. The second they resurfaced, the forest of Death Ruins truly starts to live up to its name. The trees and grass slowly begins to deteriorate and die. The wind suddenly stops breezing through the air. Even the weather starts to go bad. All nature in the world starts to lose its life energy thanks to the Planet Egg being stolen from the earth.

"W-What is this?" Captain Marvel asked, visibly shocked at the trees around her dying.

"The plants and trees. They're…dying." Ms. Marvel said, utterly shocked.

"Without the Planet Egg, the planet loses its ability to produce life. All of nature will slowly die until the planet is a barren wasteland." Shadow explained.

"So that's why you're feeling sick." Rocket said to his tree friend, who is fine just a bit weakened.

"This is not right." Axl said with a worried look.

"At least it wasn't my fault." Human Torch joked since he's a walking matchstick that could burn trees to the ground if he's not careful.

' _How are we gonna fix this?! This might not be my world, but I don't want to see nature die!'_ Viridi asked the mortals.

"We must retrieve the Planet Egg if we want any hope of resorting nature back to normal." Beast replied.

"But we don't know where that Metarex guy took it." Ms. Marvel said.

"We can figure it out later. I think it's best we return to Avengers Tower. Just gotten word the other teams are headed back now. We can discuss this back there." Black Widow recommended.

Carol nods with a serious look on her face, "Yeah. Okay. Let's head back. This time, Thanos has gone too far." She said, so looking forward to the eventual showdown against Thanos to take back the Planet Egg and save this dying world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Death: Burn this world…to ashes…Feed me…with their pain…Honor me…with their destruction…Now come…Show me who you are…Show me…What will you do for love?**

 **Thanos: Everything.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Exodus**_

* * *

 **KFX Here: We got ourselves a Thanos-focused chapter next, folks. I won't spoil what'll happen next. All I can say is: The end is near. I should note, midway writing this chapter, I just remembered the** _ **Captain Marvel**_ **movie just came out and this chapter had both Captain Marvel and a Skrull, Super-Skrull to be more specific, on the focus, so consider this an unintentional celebration chapter for** _ **Captain Marvel**_ **. Hope the movie was good. I'll try to watch it by the end of the month. And don't worry, Groot won't die because of the Planet Egg being stolen. He's just a little queasy. He'll be A-Okay the next time we see him.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What are your opinions on the Metarex from** _ **Sonic X,**_ **if you watched the show? Me? Meh. They're alright. Not bad. Interesting, sort of, but I'm kinda indifferent towards them. And if you're expecting Cosmo to appear in this universe, sorry to say she died during the Convergence. Whoops.**


	34. Vol 2 Issue 12: Exodus

_Vol 2 Issue 12: Exodus_

 **Earth's Orbit, Sanctuary II**

Thanos has been called a number of things over the years. Mad Titan. Conqueror. God. An unstable douchebag with a freaky chin. He has destroyed hundreds of thousands of worlds, each filled with countless lives that he shows no remorse whenever he destroys them. And for what purpose? The answer? Love. To gain the love of Mistress Death. It has been his eternal goal. To please the living embodiment of death with the destruction of billions across the cosmos. And to do that he needs power. The power to make the universe, all of reality, tremble before his might. And the keys to accomplish that goal are in the form of the Exo Stones, eight cosmic gems that rival the Infinity Stones' strength, but without the restrictions of being binded to one universe.

The Mad Titan watches from the bridge of his ship of the Unified World. It has been hours since his army invaded the planet. All across the world, death is everywhere, yet the earthlings refuse to give up their struggle. No doubt because of the heroes that live on that planet. Thanos is very aware the heroes aren't to be taken lightly. His encounters with them in the past has proven that much. Still, no matter the odds, Thanos will not falter. He will not stop, until all the Exo Stones are his and the heroes have been completely crushed.

He closes his eyes, faintly hearing the voice of his beloved Death, _'Burn this world to ashes…Collect the Stones…Eliminate all life in the universe…in EVERY universe…Then, my love is yours forever.'_

The Titan shows a small smile, always pleased to hear his beloved's voice even if it's in his head. With his body standing straight and his arms folded behind his back, Thanos continues watching the invasion on the planet. He doesn't bother to turn around, not when all members of his Black Order except for Proxima Midnight have returned to their master.

"Corvus. Have you finished your assignment?" Thanos asked his favored general about a certain assignment he has been given since the Battle for Wakanda Island.

Corvus kneels to his master, "I have, master. They are ready to be used by your person."

"Excellent. Dark Oak. Have you retrieve the world's Planet Egg?" Thanos asked the Metarex leader.

Dark Oak takes out the Planet Egg he stolen from Death Ruins and shows it to his master, **"It is here, Lord Thanos. Earth's Planet Egg is now ours. In a matter of hours, the planet will rot."**

"Good. Keep the Egg. Ebony Maw. Supergiant. I take it you failed to retrieve the Dream and Espeon Stone." Thanos said to the failures.

Maw and Supergiant kneel in disgrace before their master. "That is correct, master. The humans proved more formidable than we imagined."

"Where is Proxima?" Thanos asked, ignoring Maw's excuse.

"She is still battling the forces of Latverion for the Chaos and Nether Stone and has yet to return. Latverion has proven to be quite the stubborn country." Supergiant answered.

"Should we head to Latverion to assist?" Maw asked his lord and master.

"No. Stay here." Thanos finally turns around to face his Black Order, showing the Star Stone on his Exo Gauntlet glowing with power, giving his generals the exact idea what he plans to do. "I'll do it myself." The Titan has said he will deal with Latverion personally.

* * *

 **Latverion, Doomstadt**

It's weird to think Latverion, of all places, is the safest place on the planetfrom the alien menace. Then again, it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. It's home to Doctor Doom and his Masters of Evil of course. A mystic/tech barrier powered by the Chaos and Nether Stones protects the people of Doomstadt from all forms of attack, whether from the sky, the ground, or underground. That won't stop Proxima Midnight and her army from trying to break through.

"Do not let this petty barrier prevent us from conquest! Attack!" Proxima ordered her soliders to throw everything they can at the barrier, but their efforts all account for nothing but a fierce counterattack from a deadly unified army of Grimm, Badniks, Octobots, and Doombots to teach them a lesson they wish to forget.

* * *

 **Castle Doom, Throne Room**

" **The aliens don't seem to be putting much of a fight."** Orbot said, observing the aliens' losing battle from a holographic screen inside the castle, watching along with Cubot and the main members of the Masters of Evil.

"Why should they? They're going up against the greatest geniuses on the planet! Did they really think we weren't prepared for such an assault!" Eggman laughed.

" **Maybe if you sent them an email."** Cubot idiotically replied that earns him a kick from his maker.

"To think this was the most feared army in the universe." Salem taunted, having no fear of the aliens. "Still, I must express my disappointment. Our forces have failed to retrieve any of the Exo Stones. Not only that, but according to Super-Skrull, our world's 'Planet Egg' was stolen."

"Stealing the life of a planet? I thought only Galactus was capable of a feat." Octavius remarked.

"Yes. It is an intriguing method. I would've like to see how they accomplished it. But I supposed it is too late for that." Salem responded.

" _The planet's current condition doesn't change our objective,"_ Doom speaks to get his allies' attention from his throne, _"The final phase of our plan will soon reveal itself. I would remind you that failure is not an option."_ The masked doctor said ominously about some mysterious "final phase" regarding their plans with the Exo Stones.

"I should warn you, this is still a very risky maneuver. Just the _tiniest_ misstep could lead to the destruction of us and the entire planet." Otto warned him of the great dangerous this plan of theirs could lead to the demise of everything.

" _The planet is already on the brink of collapse. That is why we must be absolutely certain we are willing to do what must be done for success."_ Doom replied, confident that whatever happens, his group will prevail.

"Fear not, Dr. Doom. I am prepared for whatever challenges we meet." Salem said, sharing his confidence.

"So am I! Just knowing the rewards that await us makes it all worthwhile!" Eggman evilly smiles in glee.

" _Of that you have no fear, Eggman. Everyone will get what's coming to them."_ Doom said. The metal doctor was interrupted by the detection of an Exo Stone approaching the castle. _"I am getting readings of an Exo Stone coming here. So the Titan has finally decided to show himself."_ Doom remarked, still acting so calm and confident despite the immense danger Thanos wields, a danger that will prove to be the Masters of Evil's greatest challenge.

* * *

 **Doomstadt**

Proxima stabs her spear to try and break the city's barrier but again to no avail. Just when the thought of her trying a different approach, like maybe giving up, she notices a portal in space opening behind her. She turned around to witness her master Thanos walking out of the portal as it closes behind him.

"Master?!" Proxima looked surprised to see her fearful overlord decided to come check on her personally.

"What seems to be the problem?" Thanos asked his lady general.

"The city is being protected by an impenetrable barrier." Proxima points her spear to the mystic-tech barrier that prevents her army from advancing.

"They couldn't have accomplished this without the Exo Stones. Stand aside and let me deal with it." Thanos ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Thanos." Proxima bows.

Thanos stands in front of the barrier that protects the two stones he needs to complete his task. He stares at the barrier and the castle from within it. The Star Stone in his gauntlet glows its silver light as he prepares to use its power. He reels back his fist, and with a simple punch, completely shatters the barrier as well as all of Doom's surrounding forces from the shockwave he created from his punch.

"The barrier has been destroyed! Let us take what is ours!" Proxima shouted to her men.

"No. Leave the stones to me." Thanos ordered, wanting to retrieve the stones by himself.

"As you wish, Master." Proxima bows again to her lord and master, leading her men to retreat while Thanos alone approaches Castle Doom.

* * *

 **Castle Doom**

"NAAAH! HE BROKE THROUGH THE CITY'S BARRIER! THAT CAN'T BE!" Eggman shouted, surprised and horrified Thanos easily broke through their impenetrable barrier that could withstands nukes and Hulks.

" _Not surprising. The Star Stone is the most powerful out of the Exo Stones."_ Doom proclaimed.

" **I thought the Nether Stone was the most powerful."** Orbot said, remembering hearing of the Nether Stone's equally-terrifying abilities.

"POTENTIALLY, with enough souls. Thankfully I made the preparations of getting it charged after a little visit to Mephisto's Realm." Salem answered to the red robot as she holds up the charged-up Nether Stone.

" _Eggman. Get your mech operational. Octavius. Salem. Hold off Thanos as best as you until we are ready."_ Doom gave the orders to his allies.

"Right. Let us go, Lady Salem." Octavius said as the two head out of the castle to confront the worst villain that's on a bigger scale than they are.

* * *

 **Doomstadt**

Thanos walks alone through the empty streets of the capital. Obviously civilians were evacuated to safety from the alien threat, but Thanos could care less about them and it wouldn't matter since they'll all be dead after he collects the Exo Stone.

"Hm?" The titan stops in his tracks when he spots a woman that shares resemblance to Lady Death. To his disgust, that woman is Salem who wears a symbiote, walking along with Doctor Octopus as they fearlessly confront the trespasser to their united kingdom.

"So we finally meet, Titan." Salem speaks to the Mad Titan. Doc Ock simply grins, standing on his reinforced tentacles based off a specific Makluan Ring: The Mento-Intensifier Ring, White Light Ring, Black Light Ring, and the Disintegration Beam Ring. The Matter-Rearranger Ring is worn in the doctor's right thumb.

"You mock Mistress Death with your appearance, human. I sense you hold the Nether Stone. Hand it over and I'll make your death quick." Thanos threatened the immortal witch of Remnant.

"I am no ordinary human. I am Salem. And death has no domain over me." Salem replied with fear of the destroyer of worlds. She holds out the Nether Stone and charges herself up with its dark power and prepares with Octavius for battle against the Titan.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Thanos**

"Then prepare for an eternity of punishment." Thanos said, clearly not intimidated by Salem or Doc Ock and just sees them as insects.

Salem combines the darkness of her stone with Ock's White Light tentacle to fire a mixed beam of intense energy at the titan. Thanos simply stands in place, protecting himself with the power of the Star Stone to form a star barrier. He moves his hand to deflect their attack to cause an explosion that temporarily distracts them for a hard-hitting dash punch that blows Octavius away. Salem was able to dodge his attack because of the acrobatic skill and Spider-Sense granted by her symbiote. She summons two dark glyphs to throw mystic bolts that don't faze Thanos's incredible might. She decides to summon two more, this time binding the titan with thick symbiote tendrils.

"Disappointing." Thanos taunted, exploding with cosmic energy that disintegrates her tendrils. He commands the Star Stone to pull Salem closer for a brutal beatdown she has no defense against. He uppercuts her to the air until the witch regained her footing up there. She uses a magic spell to create four more clones of herself, all hovering above Thanos. She then uses the Nether Stone's elemental ability of nuclear energy and combines it with her magic.

"Can you handle this, slave of Death?" Salem and her clones fire nuclear magic beams that appears to do some damage against Thanos.

"You think you know magic. Fool. You haven't even scratched the surface. Observe, the Winds of Cygnus!" Thanos activates his own elemental ability of the Star Stone: Cosmic Magic. The cosmic spell, Winds of Cygnus, forms a cosmic tornado that devastates Salem and her clones, temporarily putting her out of the fight.

It was then Doctor Octopus's turn to have go against Thanos. "I'm ready for you, Titan. The die is cast!" The mad doctor hits him with a dark blast from his Black Light tentacle that obviously does nothing.

"The only one to die is you!" Thanos grabs that tentacle and viciously rips it from Ock's back, causing him to scream in pain. Ock goes back using the White Light tentacle, levitating large objects to throw at the mad conqueror. With a blast from his hand, Thanos destroys the objects and Ock's tentacles, leaving just his Matter-Rearranger ring left, which is a good thing in Ock's case.

"Hah! It doesn't matter how many arms you destroy! I can easily rebuild my arms with a flick of my thumb." Ock grins, using the Matter-Rearranger ring to rebuild his tentacles as good as new. Ock rises to the sky and grabs Thanos by the throat with a tentacle, a very bad move in his part. All it took was the titan to pull him closer from his tentacle to crush the hand that wields the Matter-Rearranger ring. While Ock cries out in agony, Thanos knocks him out with a cosmic punch.

Thanos rips apart the tentacle around his neck, then suddenly finds himself sinking in a pool of darkness, souls of the undead, and symbiote tendrils. He turns to see Salem still standing, using the energy of the Nether Stone to open up a huge glyph in the sky above Thanos.

"Drown in the shadows of the abyss!" Salem calls down a humongous beam of darkness and souls from the glyph that swallows Thanos whole. The attack was strong, Thanos admitted, but it'll take more than a simple magic trick to defeat him.

"You will learn your place! Flames of Corvus!" Thanos incanted, unleashing a cosmic fire crow that swallows Salem's beam and frees Thanos. She stands in shock as the flames flies over to consume her, forming a large explosion that decimates a part of town.

A defeated Salem lies on the ground, bloody and beaten with no power and is left unconscious. The Nether Stone rolls out of her hand next to Thanos's feet for him to pick up and equip to his gauntlet, increasing his collection by 1.

"A disciple of Death is not afraid stepping into the darkness. You will never know what truly lies within it." Thanos mocked the unconscious Salem.

Right after he mocks her, Thanos was hit by a cosmic blast of energy that skids him back a few feet barely hurt. He looks up to be mildly intrigued of what appears to be a purple giant egg-shaped mech similar to one of Dr. Eggman's Eggrobo partially modelled by Galactus judging from the helmet.

" **OOOHOHOHOHO!"** The iconic laugh of Eggman lands his new cosmic-powered Eggrobo mech in front of Thanos along with Doctor Doom, who wields the Chaos Stone in his chestplate to greatly enhance his armor to near Super Form levels, but just with a cosmic blue aura, no cosmetic change.

" **Surprised?!"** Eggman asked the mad titan.

"Hardly." Thanos dryly answered with a straight face.

" **Hmph. You won't act all cocky once we're through with you! Cosmic Eggrobo! Teach this titan a lesson!"** Eggman commands his newest mech, the Cosmic Eggrobo designed to take on Thanos. The massive powerhouse tries to smash the titan but misses because of its slow movement. **"Don't think I've underestimated you! I have studied everything about you, Galactus and the Exo Stones to create my artificial version of the Power Cosmic to power this mech, with extra energy from the Chaos and Nether Stones! You have no chance!"** Eggman boasted as he fires cosmic energy from his mech's palms at the titan.

Thanos holds up his gauntlet to block the beam with little trouble, "Quite an achievement, for an inferior creature."

" **Do not mock me! I am the greatest scientist to have ever lived!"** Eggman loudly retorted.

"For now." Thanos taunts as he uses his own cosmic energy to push the Cosmic Eggrobo to fall on top of a few buildings.

" _Enough!"_ Doom blasts chaos-enhanced beams that blasts the titan through a building.

"Victor von Doom." Thanos stands against his human adversary, knowing full well who Doom is because of past encounters.

" _You made a mistake trespassing in my kingdom, titan! The Stones are MINE to wield! Not for a death-loving obsessed troll!"_ Doom fires another energy blast, but this time Thanos was ready to block it.

"Do you think you know power? Do you think you will ever be worthy to grasp it without losing yourself?" Thanos asked the chaos-enhanced doctor.

" _Doom has always been worthy."_ He arrogantly replied.

"Keep telling yourself, if it makes you feel better." Thanos mocked that really started to tick him off.

" _NYAAAAAH!"_ Doom fires a chaos beam Thanos prepares himself to defend not knowing he has a trick up his sleeve. With a simply use of Chaos Control, Thanos is frozen in place to take the full force of the blast that flings him to the sky.

" **Can't forget about me!"** Eggman returns to punch the flunged Thanos to the ground, then hits him with cosmic-powered missiles. Thanos quickly stands up to block the missiles with a shield, then returns the favor in the form of meteor-shaped spheres of cosmic energy that does ridiculous damage to the Cosmic Eggrobo.

" **AAAAAH! NO! Don't fail on me now!"** Eggman shouted as his mech can't take another big shot like that. Thanos charges up his energy in both hands, combining the energies of the Star and Nether Stones together to blast a large hole through the Cosmic Eggrobo. Eggman could do nothing but panic as his mech tumbles on its back and explodes with cosmic energy.

" _YYYYRAAAAAGH!"_ Doom flies in for some personal combat against Thanos but it was quickly proven futile as he gets sent back with a cosmic push. He charges up, throwing two large spheres of chaos Thanos deflects with just his arms. _"You will kneel before me!"_ He shouts as he manipulates space-time to crush the titan in a void.

"RRRRRAGH!" With a loud shout, Thanos breaks free from the space-time void because of his stone's own power over space and stars. He moves his gauntlet up to trap Doom in a cosmic box that slowly crushes him and his armor, causing the mad doctor to shout in pain. Once he had enough, Thanos lets him go, so only he could just whale on Doom with his bare hands. Just keeps punching him and punching him, forcing him to the ground just so he could keep punching to teach Doom a lesson he will never forget.

 **BGM End**

With one loud roar and reeled back punch that could kill Doom, Thanos was about to smash Doom's head, but at the very last second, Doom moved up just very slightly, directing Thanos's attack not to his head, but to his chestplate that's has the Chaos Stone, for Thanos to accidently crack so hard it might be impossible to repair. The crack in the Chaos Stone unleashed a powerful burst of energy that blows back both Thanos and Doom to opposite directions. Thanos landed perfectly on his feet but Doom was too weak to even stand and falls lying down in defeat and near death. With the Masters of Evil soundly defeated, Thanos just walks up to Doom's unconscious body, ripping out the Chaos Stone from his armor and attaches it to his Exo Gauntlet, giving him a total of three Exo Stones.

"And now for the remaining stones." Thanos stated, clenching his gauntlet that now possesses three of the most powerful Stones in all of reality.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower, New Vale City**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

It has been a long day for the Unified Heroes. Aliens are still invading worldwide and they're spread thin between combating the aliens and getting people to safety. At least New Vale seems to have calmed down a bit, no doubt because it's home to a large majority of the hero community that are used to invasions, but there is the concern of a deadly red storm in the sky. That's all because the weather's been acting kooky since the Planet Egg has been taken, messing with every form of Mother Nature imaginable.

" **What's going on?"** Iron Man had just come back from his mission in New Atlantis to get reports of nature dying worldwide.

"Nature's dying, Shellhead!" Viridi told the armored hero.

" **I can see that, kid."** Tony replied to the nature goddess.

"I AM IMMORTAL! STOP CALLING ME A KID!" Viridi shouts like a kid.

" **Then stop acting like one."** Stark quipped, knowing he'll never get on Viridi's good side and might as well mess with her.

All the other teams of the Unified Army have returned to Avengers Tower with their respective missions retrieving an Exo Stone complete, for the most part. Most of the D-Avengers except for Spidey, Weiss, Axl, Tails and Pit have been hanging out with Team JNPR, Hummingbird and Scarlet Spider until their return, and return they did as they spot their friends walking into the room after arriving from their mission location.

" **Nice to see the city is partially standing while I was gone."** Spidey joked, still wearing his SX Armor as he approaches his friends.

"Yo." Sonic waved.

"You're late." Yang said with a joking smile.

"Not all of us had Dr. Strange to teleport them across cities and dimensions and weren't forced to fly a Quinjet through a massive storm." Weiss replied with an annoyed stare at her brawler friend, who simply smiles in response. "Seriously, what's been going on with the weather lately? And the trees and plants? They seem to be dying. Did something happen?"

"Besides aliens invading the planet?" Pit responded, with Weiss's only response is a death glare.

"I know what happened. Dark Oak stole the planet's Planet Egg." Axl answered.

"Planet Egg?" Tails questioned.

"Basically the life source of your planet." Axl clarified.

" **Our planet was born from an egg? Are we descendants of chickens?"** Peter joked.

"That's why I didn't feel any wind lately." Sonic responded as he has been doing some running lately since he got back and didn't feel the wind hitting his face as usual, giving him the idea something was wrong.

"That also explains why the trees in Wakanda Island suddenly started withering, "Knuckles said, "Now Thanos 'literally' holds the life of our planet as well as the Star Stone."

"Sorry about that, guys." Ruby gloomily responds in guilt as it was her team's mission to retrieve the Star Stone but it was taken from them by Proxima Midnight.

" **Cheer up, Rubes. We still got FIVE Exo Stones over Thanos's one and Doom's two. Simple math. We got this."** Spidey said to cheer up his surrogate little sister.

"I advise we still must be careful," Adam Warlock says as he approaches the D-Avengers, "Even with five stones, Thanos won't be easy to defeat."

"Wouldn't be fun without a challenge." Sonic grinned.

"How are we going to be using the stones against Thanos?" Blake asked the cosmic sage.

"Iron Man and the other scientists have been working on a device to harness their power as the Exo Stones are too powerful for mortals to wield." Warlock answered.

"You sure? We could handle them just fine." Yang said.

"ONE stone at a time. Not five." Weiss retorted.

"What about Thanos and his flagship?" Lucina asked. "We must be ready to raid his base for when the device is complete."

"It is somewhere in space, that I am certain. We just need a little time to-." Before Warlock could finish speaking, the tower suddenly gets an alert that blares throughout the room.

 **BGM End**

' _Alert! Unknown transmission!'_ JARVIS informed the heroes.

"Who could be calling?" Pit asked.

" **Probably another prank caller. We get those from time to time."** Spidey joked.

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Suitable Opponent**

When Iron Man projects a screen to answer the mystery caller, everyone quickly grows into a combined state of shock, surprise, and terror to see its Thanos himself calling from his spaceship.

"Thanos!" Captain America exclaimed.

"Are all prank callers usually Thanos?!" Jaune asked Spidey, completely terrified the Mad Titan decided to call them up.

" **Only on Halloween."** Spidey non-chalantly quipped.

" **Isn't this a surprise? Did you call to tell us you give up? That would make things so much easier."** Iron Man joked to the mad titan.

' _Hmhmhmhm.'_ Thanos simply chuckled as his response to Stark's unfunny joke.

" **Something funny, Grimace?"** Stark asked.

' _Tony Stark and the mighty Avengers. And I'm also seeing some new faces in the mix. Some who are warmongers, fighting for peace, yet responsible for SO much horror. Are your hands any cleaner than mine?'_ Thanos asked.

"What kind of question is that? You don't see us blowing up planets to impress a skeleton!" Qrow quipped back.

"Thanos. Cease this madness. It is not too late to stop. Too many lives are at stake." Warlock tells his frenemy.

' _Warlock. You know me enough that I will never stop. Not until you all beg for mercy.'_ Thanos replied.

"Avengers don't beg, Thanos! We'll be coming to put a stop to your madness for good! Mark my words!" Captain America declared, giving the Titan the unwavering glare of confidence and hope.

' _Fine. I shall be waiting here for you.'_ Thanos grins, clenching his gauntlet to shock the heroes with the other three glowing Exo Stones he now has in his possession.

"Those are…!" Sonic speaks in shock.

"The Chaos and Nether Stones! Thanos has them!" Ruby said, visibly horrified.

"That means the Masters of Evil have been defeated, or worse." Reed Richards believes Doom and the other might have been killed by Thanos.

' _Goodbye, heroes.'_ Thanos smiles as he cuts off transmission. The second he did, the Unified Army all become paralyzed in time and unable to move completely.

" **We're…frozen…"** Spidey could barely muster the strength to even make a few words.

"Chaos Control…" Shadow recognized as he has trouble to break free with his own Chaos Control. No one appears to have the ability or strength to break free from Thanos's power. Now armed with three Exo Stones, Thanos's version of Chaos Control is on an entirely different level. Not even powerful beings like Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, or Adam Warlock could break his hold on them.

A huge rift in space opens high above Avengers Tower for everyone in the city to see. Thanos uses the power of his Exo Stones to charge up an all-powerful beam to aim at the tower containing the defenseless heroes stuck in space-time. The Mad Titan chuckles as he fires his death laser straight down from his ship on top of Avengers Tower. The Unified Army are completely helpless and are afraid they could do nothing but wait for their end as the laser consumes them, killing them into dust as Avengers Tower gets obliterated. All that is left of the heroes are the five Exo Stones they collected, free for Thanos to pop up from his portal and takes for himself. He inserts the Genesis Stone. War Stone. Dream Stone. Espeon Stone. And finally the Evolution Stone.

It has come at last. The day everyone in the multiverse feared would pass. All eight Exo Stones have now been assembled by the hands of the Mad Titan Thanos, now declared the most powerful being in all of reality, second to none.

"At last. My quest is complete. The Exo Gauntlet! Ultimate power! Now MINE!" Thanos raises his completed gauntlet to the sky, calling upon terrible lightning storms that signals the beginning of the end for the entire multiverse.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Thanos**

 **Thanos: You who called yourselves "heroes". Look what your heroics have brought you. This war has brought beauty to your annihilation and my ascension. There is no more hope. No more Avengers. I, Thanos, am your new lord and master. With this Exo Gauntlet, this world, and all worlds, will TRULY be united, in death.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **The End is Here**_

* * *

 **KFX Here: A chapter to show how much of a boss Thanos is. We're pretty much at the endgame, folks. The final act. Next chapter might probably be a small one before the big 3-part showdown. I'm sure, almost all of you, know it's not over yet for the heroes. Even if they did survive, how can they hope to defeat Thanos, who now possess the most powerful items in the known multiverse?**

 **Question of the Chapter: What Stones do you prefer: The Infinity Stones or my Exo Stones? I can't answer this question without coming off as bias. This one's for you guys.**


	35. Vol 2 Issue 13: The End is Here

_Vol 2 Issue 13: The End is Here_

 **New Vale City**

"And there came a day, unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves _powerless_ , under a threat too formidable that brought them to their annihilation."

Thanos hovers high and mighty above the ruins that was Avengers Tower, once a beacon of hope that quickly faded into destruction and despair by Thanos's completed Exo Gauntlet. "On that day, Thanos declared himself SUPREME ruler of the multiverse." The godlike titan touches the sky with his Exo Gauntlet, channeling its power to summon meteors of destruction that attack not just the Unified World and its universe, but all universes. Worlds across dimensions were quickly brought to their doom while some barely withstood the chaos.

Military jets come to confront the titan. They blast him with everything they've got while he stood still in mid-air, tanking their missiles and lasers without a scratch. The conqueror simply had to raise an eyebrow for the jets to instantaneously blow up into smoke.

"Hear me, people of Earth," Thanos started shouting to the entire planet, thanks to the power of the Exo Gauntlet, his power, "Like I have told you! You are all powerless to stop me! Know that the Avengers and their allies, the heroes you have put ALL your hopes, have failed! Thanos is now your new lord and master! The beginning of your end has come! In just one hour, your planet will be DECIMATED! BURN to ashes! And from your ashes, Thanos will stand triumphant! Hehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Thanos's maniacal laugh scares the entire populace of the planet as he leaves back to his spaceship and summons more of his forces to attack New Vale just for kicks. The planet is overwhelmed with fear and despair, the emotions the Grimm would hunger for, yet the creatures of darkness don't make a move as it is pointless with the world coming to an end in an hour's time. Friends and families of the heroes are having varied emotions of shock and denial. At F.E.A.S.T., Taiyang and Mary Jane stand shock of the news of the apparent demise of their friends and family members. Cream bawls her eyes out while Aunt May does her best to comfort her and keep her own emotions in check, wanting to believe her nephew is still alive. At Oscorp, Harry stands in front of his window, silently praying his friends are still alive. At Mobotroplis, King Acorn and Uncle Chuck are also in disbelief that the heroes are dead, as they know they've survived much worse in the past.

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Preparation for Ritual**

Inside the Helicarrier stationed above New Vale, Nick Fury furiously slams his fist on the controls after hearing Thanos's declaration, "Damn you! You think we won't go down without a fight? Not while I still have one good eye, you purple freak." Fury turns to Maria Hill standing next to him. "Hill! Call up Tower and Ironwood! Tell them to mobilize Diablon and Andromeda immediately! Summon all remaining agents and heroes to New Vale! Get me everyone!"

"Everyone? People are still recovering from-."

"GET ME EVERYONE!" Fury shouted as he knows they are running out of time.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

" **Am I dead?"**

Spider-Man finds himself standing in a mysterious world with endless white space and a foggy floor. He's not sure how he got here. All he recalls that he and his friends in the Unified Army were frozen in time before Thanos seemingly annihilated them. Now he is here, believing he is dead, all alone in this white void that smells pretty funky.

" **Why does heaven smell like a wet dog hanging with an angry pigeon?"** Peter asked himself, but quickly figures out why. **"Oh wait, nevermind."** He joked as he's suddenly standing between Wolverine and Raven, both who growl in annoyance at the joking spider.

It is not those three are trapped in this mysterious world. The entire Unified Army who was caught by Thanos's attack are all here, all asking the same question.

"ARE WE DEAD?!" Jaune yelled, pulling his hair out, standing with the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY.

"AAAAAHAHA! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Knuckles also freaks out between Sonic and Tails.

"Are we really dead?! Did ze Titan really kill us and ze multiverse?!" Antoine asked, scared out of his mind along with the other Freedom Fighters who are completely dumbfounded.

"Is this Valhalla?" Thor asked while standing with his fellow Avengers.

"Never died before to know what that is." Rouge joked to the thunder god as she stands next to Shadow and Omega.

"How many more times do I have to die before it gets unfunny?" Scarlet Spider dryly asks as he stands with Hummingbird.

"Aw man. I didn't even update my blog." Ms. Marvel said.

"Well, isn't this terrific." Zero dryly joked as he scans his surroundings with his fellow Maverick Hunters.

"I can't believe it I died with a bunch of humans! This is a nightmare!" Viridi shouts, joined with the other heroes of Pit's world.

"It couldn't be our end." Chrom said in disbelief, worried that he and his Shepherds have also fallen to death.

"Sure looks like it." Star-Lord jokes as he stands with the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Did we…fail? Everyone…Dad…" Ruby starts to tear up and hugs her big sister, wondering if they truly did die and everyone they cared about died as they were powerless to stop it.

"I don't know, kid." Qrow replied somberly to his nephew.

"Just where are we?" Sonic asked, still haven't lose face of hope just yet, but no one seems to have an answer. No one, but one.

"My friends. You are okay." Adam Warlock appears out of the blue, walking through the light alongside a fully-recovered Uatu the Watcher to meet with their inter-dimensional friends.

"Okay?! We're dead!" Knuckles shouted.

"No. You are very much alive, inside the Soulworld." Warlock calmly replied.

"Soulworld?" Sally questioned.

"A pocket dimension within the Soul Stone." Warlock refers to the Infinity Stone stuck on his forehead. "In the last seconds before Thanos's attack, me and Uatu combined our powers to break free from Chaos Control so I could transport our bodies and souls here before we could've met our demise."

"So we're in some sort of purgatory?" Ozpin asked.

"You can call it that if you like." Warlock replied.

"Talk about cutting it close dontcha think." Hawkeye quipped.

"What about Thanos?" Gamora asked.

"Unfortunately, I was too late to bring the Exo Stones here. The Titan has successfully collected all eight and now commands unparalleled power. In less than one hour, he plans to destroy your united world and wipe out all reality." Warlock tells them of the worst news any of them ever heard.

" **Greaaaat. So if we're not dead now, we'll certainly WILL be in less than an hour."** Spidey joked.

"Would you take this seriously?!" Weiss shouts angrily in Peter's ear.

"There is still time to save this universe, but it will take all our skills to win." Warlock said.

"Didn't you just say Thanos has the powers of a god? How are we supposed to stand against THAT?" Spider-Woman asked.

"I can go fetch the ISO Emeralds pretty quick to go super and kick his butt." Sonic casually suggested, remembering ISO-Chaos Emeralds they have hidden in another pocket dimension that Dr. Strange can easily summon in case of an emergency.

"I will do the same but with the Sol Emeralds." Blaze remarked as a circle of fire surrounds her, summoning the seven Sol Emeralds out of the blue that greatly surprises everyone.

"Oooo. Fiery." Yang remarked.

"Like Sonic, I too can achieve a transformation in the form of Burning Blaze with the Sol Emeralds. It is their power that warned me about Thanos and brought me here. They are not to be wielded reckless, but I believe this crisis would justify their use." Blaze explained, reigniting the flame of hope in their hearts.

"I fear not even both sets of emeralds will be _nearly_ enough to win this battle." Warlock stated.

"Do we have any other choice?" Sonic retorted.

"Thanos's power seems unlimited but you seem to know a way to stop him." Captain America believes Warlock might have an idea that will save them all.

"Yes. There is someone that I suspect holds the key that can save us." Warlock replied.

"And who would that be?" Thing folds his arms.

"Follow me." Warlock then transports the heroes out of the Soul Stone to the one person that could save them all.

* * *

 **Latverian Embassy, New Vale City**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-3 Black Noises**

Adam Warlock transports the Unified Army and The Watcher inside a very creepy, cold, green-colored mansion that has statues of a familiar metal-masked doctor located everywhere across the hallway.

"This place looks _creepily_ familiar." Human Torch jokes.

Spidey glances at the statues of this 'Latverian' ruler and gets a daunting suspicion where they have been taken to, **"Don't tell me. This is..."**

" _Who DARES trespass on Latverian soil?!"_

The united army of heroes quickly stare at the other end of the hallway to see someone coming. Someone dangerous and was recently presumed dead along with his associates. That person so happens to be the very alive Victor von Doom, walking down his hallway along with the other alive members of his Masters of Evil, as well as their own united army of villains like Grimadoom, Team Toxin, Neo Metal Sonic, Neo Mecha Spider-Man, the Egg Bosses, Salem's henchmen, Super-Skrull, Nebula, the Enchantress, Baron Mordo, Skurge, and most of the Sinister Six with the exception of Hydro-Man.

"Dr. Doom?!" Wasp exclaimed in shock.

"Victor! You're alive?!" Reed Richards remarked to see his arch-nemesis still alive after his presumed death by the hands of Thanos.

" _The same could be said about you lot."_ Doom replied, not at all surprised the heroes are still kicking after their apparent demise by Thanos.

"So you're okay inviting these guys here, but didn't bother inviting me to fight Thanos? Do you hate me that much?" Grimadoom joked with his creator.

" _I did not invite anyone."_ Doom coldly answered.

"Hold up! Don't tell me the guy we need to save the world is Doom?!" Knuckles loudly asked the cosmic sage if Doom is the key to saving the world.

"That is correct." Warlock simply responded with a calm demeanor that truly shocks the unified heroes as a whole.

"WHAT?! Warlock, are you nuts?! These guys are the reason any of this is happening!" Qrow shouts but Warlock remains unfazed as he suspected his idea would upset them.

" _Do you not trust your gods?"_ Doom asked with a serious, yet mocking undertone.

" **Zip it, Doom! Just because you guys fused our universes doesn't make you our gods!"** Iron Man points directly at Doom.

"And if it did, you guys _kinda_ suck at it." Star-Lord jokes in regards to their actions, as it was the Masters of Evil's fault that got Thanos's attention and the decaying of the planet.

"Do you not trust us we will make things right?" Salem mockingly asked with a grin.

"That is a certainty." Ozpin glared his eyes at his former beloved.

"Ah, Ozpin. You break my heart." Salem joked which does annoy the old headmaster.

"Can it, lady! If trust is a two-way street, right now you guys are lying in a DITCH at the side of the road." Rocket insulted the villains.

"Thanos almost KILLED us! As much as it PAINS me to admit it, we're going to need to work together to save the planet!" Eggman begrudgingly think it's for the best to work with his mortal enemies.

"I don't really care about the Earth, but Thanos poses a great threat to the Skrulls and must be terminated!" Super-Skrull said.

"If we're to have any hope of defeating Thanos, heroes and villains must unite as one. It is the only way." Warlock said.

"That is a TERRIBLE idea!" Weiss responded.

"Well…it wouldn't be the first time we had to team up with them for the greater good…" Sonic said, thinking they should work with their worst enemies.

"They did help us defeat Grima…" Ruby recalled.

"A monster they THEMSELVES were going to unleash!" Lucina quickly retorted, denying to work with the Masters of Evil.

"What about that time with Ultron Sigma?" Axl recalled another event the Masters of Evil had a hand in saving the world.

"They tried to kill us before helping us!" Yang retorted.

"We're not getting anywhere! It's only a matter of time until Thanos destroys us all! We need to decide: Should we work together or not?" Captain Marvel impatiently urged the two factions to hurry up and decide.

"Captain America. What do you think we should do?" X asked the commander of the united heroes as he might have the most important say in this argument.

"We're out of options and out of time! We'll be trusting you for now, Doom, but we'll be watching you." Cap reluctantly has no other choice but to follow Warlock's advice by working with the worst villains their dimensions has to offer if they hope to stop an even bigger evil.

"Glad to see not all heroes are total imbeciles." Ock insulted, grinning.

" **Not as stupid as someone who calls himself 'Doc Ock'."** Spidey quipped, angering his multi-armed nemesis.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-GUN Mobile**

"Seems we're in an agreement. Now we need to discuss our plan of action because going in headfirst is COMPLETELY out of the window." Sally began the discussion how they're to confront the invincible Thanos.

"Thanos might not know we're still alive, so we have the element of surprise. A number of us will stay on the streets to hold off his forces while another group infiltrates his spaceship. The problem is we don't know where his ship is." Robin discussed.

" _We've disclosed his flagship long since he arrived,"_ Doom says as he projects a satellite image of Sanctuary II in the outer regions of the planet's orbit. _"His ship acts as the command center for the Chitauri and Outriders. Destroy it and all his forces will instantly collapse."_

"What about the Metarex?" Nova asked.

" _A simple matter of disposing Dark Oak."_ Doom replied.

"Infiltrating his ship won't be easy. Trust me." Gamora said.

"Nebula told us as much. That's why we'll sneak in using Chaos Control." Eggman suggested, giving a look to both Shadow and Grimadoom, the only ones with mastery of Chaos Control.

Shadow scoffed but reluctantly agrees, "Fine."

"This should be fun." Grimadoom smirked.

"I'll draw out his space defensives with my fleet so the group confronting Thanos will have less to worry about inside." Eggman continued.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Hawkeye interrupted. "Thanos has eight of the most powerful items in the multiverse, and I have a bow and arrow. Our odds of winning are literally zero." He joked.

" _That is where you are wrong, archer. Thanos DOESN'T possess all eight Exo Stones."_ Doom replied. He holds out the cracked Chaos Stone to further cement his statement.

" **It's the Chaos Stone! And why is it cracked?"** Spider-Man asked.

" _That's not important. What IS important is that the stone I hold is the real deal, while the stone Thanos holds is a finalized prototype, switching it at the last second after our brief encounter."_ Doom replied, explaining he switched the Chaos Stones seconds after the real one cracked from Thanos's attack.

"You mean a C.S.P.? The fake stones you used the Aurum to create during their invasion on our world." Palutena responded in shock, remembering the Chaos Stone Prototypes the Masters of Evil hijacked the Aurum to create thousands of.

"Oh yeah! When you guys were going to ROBOTICIZED our entire planet! Why should we trust you again?" Pit glared at the villains.

" _Nonetheless, we've been hard at work creating a more perfect replica. It's not as strong as the original, but real enough to fool even Thanos. The CSP he carries is designed to reverse the energy field of the other Exo Stones then explode, temporarily rending their power useless. That's the moment to retrieve them."_ Doom explained.

"That sounds like the fake emerald I once created to stop the Eclipse Cannon." Tails recalled he did something similar in the past but with a fake Chaos Emerald instead.

"That doesn't sound too bad. This should be a piece of cake." Sonic smiled.

" _It's not that simple, hedgehog. The CSP was also designed to only activate when Thanos decides to snap all life out of existence."_ Doom clarified.

"So we WANT Thanos to snap?" Hawkeye responded with a shock face.

"Figuratively or literarily?" Torch joked.

"That means one of us needs to be in range when he does his snap." Chrom remarked on Doom's plan.

"Still HIGHLY risky. What's stopping Thanos from BLINKING us out of existence?" Reed questioned.

"Then someone needs to provoke him to snap." Salem answered.

" **You gotta be REALLY annoying that can drive people insane to do that."** Spidey joked.

"Like you?" Weiss replied, finding Peter the most annoying person of them all.

"Exactly." Salem answered.

The Unified Army immediately goes into a state of shock to learn that Spider-Man, more specifically his mouth, is the key to their survival. **"WAIT, WHAT?! You want ME to piss off the strongest guy in ALL reality that could potentially kill me?!"** Spider-Man tries his best to sound as calm as he could but fails massively.

"Don't worry. Sonic will join you." Eggman grinned.

"Saywhatnow?" Sonic responded, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh we are truly at the end times now, aren't we?" Cinder joked.

"Our fates rely on those two and their big mouths?" Hawkeye asked, finding this plan incredibly stupid beyond relief.

"Sure we can't add Hawkeye into the mix?" Black Widow quipped.

" _It's no secret you two are the most annoying out of everyone in this room. For someone like Spider-Man, Thanos will see you as COMPLETELY insignificant, not even worth using his full power to crush you. Your existence is NATURALLY annoying, making you and the hedgehog the perfect tools against the Titan."_ Doom explains, and insults the amazing-modern duo.

" **That has to be KINDEST insult anyone has ever called me. I still consider you guys NUTS and we're likely to die because of this, but why am I surprised. You four are growing old anyways."** Spider-Man quipped.

"Exactly our point, arachnid." Otto scowled.

"So the plan is, piss off the intergalactic, godlike warlord to give up. Yeah, we can do that." Sonic grinned fearlessly.

"We are getting desperate." Rocket joked.

"But you won't be alone." Captain Marvel said, walking up to the duo.

"Yeah! All of the D-Avengers will be coming along! You know you can't win without us!" Ruby happily fist-pumps the air, wanting to be there to help out her friends until the end of time.

"And if we don't win, at least we'll all die together." Axl joked.

" **You guys are sweet AND suicidal."** Spidey quipped, but happy his teammates will be joining for the ride against the impossible evil.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

" _No more joking around. We must strike NOW while we still have time, while we still hold a TINY advantage. The fate of ALL reality depends on this plan!"_ Doom told both factions.

"No worries! Just leave it to me! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic grinned, thumbing up.

With an elaborate plan in mind and the fate of the united world at stake, the Unified Army and the Masters of Evil put aside their differences just this once to fight a common enemy that wields the power of a god, with the smallest misstep could mean the end of everything.

Captain America walks up to Spider-Man, Sonic, and the rest of the D-Avengers, "Understand, everything depends on you two. If you fail…"

" **Like we told Warlock, it's an awesome responsibility."** Spidey replied with a confident shrug.

"And we're awesome guys. Thanos won't know what'll annoy him." Sonic grinned.

" **Oh yeah!"** Spidey smiled, then gives his pal Sonic a bro-fist.

"You can count on us, Cap!" Ruby saluted.

"I still think we're doomed, but I am curious how'll this will end." Blake said.

"It's gonna be SPECTACULAR! I know it!" Yang interrupted her partner with that cheeky smile of hers.

"We've went through worse, I think. But I'm sure at the end we'll come out on top as usual." Weiss smirked.

"Then let's move, Avengers! Get what you need and we're heading out! It's time we tell that Titan to get off our planet." Cap said, brimming with determination as heroes and villains unite as are about to enter the final battle for their home.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Spider-Man: Watch out! Here comes the Spider-Man! Yo Grimace! Check us out! We're not dead! Guess your aim was a little off!**

 **Corvus Glaive: It matters not how you survived. Thanos wields the greatest power in all of creation! But he won't need it as we'll be the ones to put a stop to you earthlings and your games!**

 **Spider-Man: Cute. But remember this about us earthlings: We are VERY stubborn. When push comes to shove is when we show our true strength, and you're about to feel it.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Fate of the Unified World (Part 1)-Taking Back the Planet**_

 **Captain America: This is it, Avengers. No turning back.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next chapter won't be uploaded for a while. Got finals to study for. But when I come back, look forward to an epic 3-parter showdown that'll surpass all final battles up until this point. The battle to take back the unified world begins next.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What do you hope to expect in this awesome 3-part showdown against Thanos and his unstoppable might?**


	36. Vol 2 Issue 14: Fate of the World Part 1

_Vol 2 Issue 14: Fate of the Unified World (Part 1)-Taking Back the Planet_

 **Midtown, New Vale City**

 **BGM-The Avengers (2012) OST-Assemble**

The Unified World is dying. A majority of the planet's mightiest have fallen. Humanity is on its last legs, powerless against the immense power Thanos wields. In about 30 minutes, the titan will destroy everything, wipe the merged planet off the face of the cosmos forever. Is the light of hope truly gone?

Not entirely. The remaining heroes make their final stand right in the heart of Manhattan that is Midtown. Daredevil, Punisher, Namor, Moon Knight, Cyclops, Black Bolt and Sharon Carter among others kill as many aliens as they possibly could, doing whatever they can to stop them from destroying their home. The Chaotix, Mighty, Ray, and even Chaos leads an army of military agents to confront the alien menace. The huntsmen of Beacon Academy also join the fray on the streets. Professors like Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, and Bartholomew Oobleck do what they do best, kick major butt while instructing students like Team CFVY and Team CRDL to hold the line.

" **Damn these alien devils! They just keep on coming!"** The GUN Commander pilots his military's ultimate weapon, a large red mecha called Diablon to destroy as many alien scum as he could, but no matter how many he destroys more just keep on coming.

" **Fury, the streets are getting overwhelmed! We need additional Paladins and Big Foots, stat!"** General Ironwood requested, piloting his military's ultimate weapon to kill more aliens: A large black-and-silver humanoid-looking mech codename "Andromeda", the same battle mech he piloted during the Symbiote Invasion months ago but was destroyed by Salem in the ensuring battle.

' _Working on it! Keep tight!'_ Fury replied.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Deadpool's Theme**

Somewhere else in this warn-torn city, a group of aliens were running towards a particular red-and-black jumpsuit foe with swords, believing he is easy and sane enough to kill. That is completely not the case as this crazed merc-with-a-mouth is not so easy and is the exact opposite of sane.

"BANG BANG BANG BANG!" The mercenary shot down the dimwitted aliens with his guns, then proceeds to 'speak' to the fourth wall. "Yello, Fanfiction. Net! Wasn't expecting me, the awesome and lovable merc-with-a-mouth, Deadpool to make a cameo, huh? I wasn't expecting it either, but the Author was kind enough to put me in this once! How lucky am I? I didn't even have to threaten him with bad movies like The Last Airbender or that one movie where I wasn't so cool and couldn't talk! That was a mistake! People LOVE my voice! Now sit back, readers! Watch as the Amazing Deadpool about to teleport in to kick Thanos's purple, butt-cheek ass straight to the-," Completely out of nowhere, one of those space Levitations gobbles up the talkative mercenary during the middle of his babbling, "Oh, it stinks in here. I need to buy this guy some mouthwash."

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-The Avengers (2012) OST-Assemble**

Back to the seriousness that is the end of the world, it seems that nothing the heroes do are making a slight difference. The massive air battle between the alien ships and the military's is quickly becoming one-sided in the aliens' favor. The heroes on the ground are losing ground against the alien onslaught. Groups of military soliders are either blown to smithereens or eaten by the Levitations. It truly is a dark day for New Vale City as it looks like it's about to reach its end.

"All remaining units, keep firing! This is our city! We won't let them take it!" Captain Yuri Watanabe and her NVPD officers stand and fire from behind a blockade of cars at a relentless group of aliens that don't know when to quit. A few of her officers get taken down while she gets hit by a laser gun from a Chitauri solider.

"Captain!" One of her officers shouts to her concern.

"Keep shooting…We can't give up…He wouldn't give up…" Yuri weakly refers to her partner, Spider-Man. Despite finding him annoying, she has high respects for the web-slinger, and in his name, she won't dare to give up against these invaders.

She managed to stand back up despite her injury to continue the fight, killing the Chitauri that shot her. Ravage Outriders were gunned down by the police force only to be replaced by the Metarex and more Chitauri. Together, the aliens broke through their barricade and have Yuri and the others at gunpoint. Yuri sweats, thinking this might be the end of her and her city as she stares at the gun pointed straight at her face.

One of the Chitauri speak in its native language that can't be understood by humans, but from what Yuri could tell, they are just about ready to kill her and her men. Yuri closes her eyes, waiting for her end. But at the last second, at the very last second, a web of miracle shows up.

"Captain! Look!" A still-alive officer tells his captain.

Yuri slowly opens her eyes, surprised that she's not only still alive, but the aliens that were going to kill her are found tangled up in a giant web net in the sky that has the words "MISS ME?" written in webbing in the middle of it.

Yuri smiles while staring at the message in webbing, know relived her friend is still alive and joking, "Always at the last second."

"C'mon, everyone! Put your backs into it!" Vector ordered his friends to continue fighting against the swarm of aliens surrounding them. Out of nowhere, a massive blue wind circles around the Chaotix, which forces them to cover their eyes from its intensity.

"The weather has gone bad!" Charmy said, covering his eyes.

"No. This isn't the weather." Espio replied. Once the wind has disappeared, the Chaotix were shocked to see the aliens that surrounded them were completely wiped out by that blue tornado.

"That was fast! Who did that?" Ray asked.

Mighty smirks, instantly figuring out the identity of their mystery helper, "He always loves making an entrance."

Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY wields a light copy version of Crescent Rose as she cuts down several alien troops in rapid succession. The rabbit faunus pants for a moment to catch her breath, met up with her leader, Coco Adel.

"Velvet, you alright?" Coco asked her.

"I'm fine." Velvet nodded, but then gasps when she spots Professor Goodwitch about to be ambushed by an Outrider while she's too distracted pushing back hordes of aliens with her telekinetic Semblance. "PROFESSOR GOODWITCH, LOOK OUT!" She shouts to her professor.

"Huh?" As Glynda turns around and would've taken a nasty maw from the Outrider if a sniper shot didn't kill it from a distance. "A sniper? Who could that be?" She asked.

"Someone who knows how to hold a gun from a great distance." Coco replied.

Velvet takes a look at her light copy Crescent Rose and quickly figures out who saved Glynda from the ambush and smiles, "I knew it. You guys are still alive."

More and more unexpected help just keeps on popping up around the city. Lightning strikes that kills dozens of aliens from a weather mutant. An arrow from a dark angel pierces a Chitauri head. A futuristic blue buster charging up to kill the Metarex mavericks. Reports of transforming dragon girls assisting the aerial fleet.

A leviathan chases one of the dragons, only for the dragon to leave as the flying beast is being directed towards Ironwood and Tower's mechs. **"That's gonna be a hard one to smash."** Tower said as he and Ironwood point their weapons at the space beast rapidly coming towards them but it wasn't needed. Out of the sky, Hulk suddenly appears in front of the generals, and with one massive punch that makes him roar, smashes the leviathan's face and shattering its armor plating.

" **Hulk?!"** Ironwood remarked, surprised to see the Hulk still alive and angry.

The Leviathan isn't dead yet though. It would've toppled over the three if a billionaire, armored superhero didn't fly in to save the day. **"Hold on!"** Iron Man fires a wrist-mounted missile at the Leviathan's open weakspot, causing the thing to blow up into big pieces.

The explosion of the Leviathan did a good job getting everyone's attention, heroes and villains alike, just for this one, unforgettable moment. Iron Man and Hulk stand next to each other as Shadow the Hedgehog has just teleported both the entire Unified Army and the Masters of Evil with a red ISO Emerald using Chaos Control into the middle of the battlefield.

" **HELLOOOOO, NEW VALE! I'VE MISSED THIS PLACE!"** Spider-Man shouted to all of New Vale City to announce the return of the Unified Army.

"RRRAAAAAAGH!" The Chitauri and all the aliens across the city roar angrily to see the heroes are still alive.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hulk alone let out an even bigger roar while the Unified Army and the Masters of Evil pose to signify they are back and ready to save their unified world once and for all, which is more than enough to put back hope in the people as civilians around the globe watching the battle at New Vale cheer so hard even Thanos from his ship could hear them.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Sanctuary II, Earth's Orbit**

You can bet a million dollars, lien, and rings that the Black Order were absolutely shocked when they saw the broadcast of the heroes' sudden return after seemingly killing by their master's hand.

" **Impossible!"** Dark Oak remarked. Though he doesn't have a face, it is easy to tell the Metarex leader was caught off-guard by the heroes' survival.

"That can't be! The earthling heroes are still alive?!" Corvus shouted, furious.

"The humans really are a stubborn race!" Supergiant said, as she too is displeased they're still alive.

"But how?!" Proxima asked.

"Warlock."

The Black Order turn to their master standing behind them. Deep in his heart, Thanos had a feeling the heroes were still alive because of Adam Warlock and his Soul Stone. And though he now wields infinite power, that doesn't make it any less irritating to see his enemies are still alive judging from Thanos's scowling face.

* * *

 **Midtown, New Vale City**

Sonic steps up and stands in front of Spider-Man, Captain America, and Ruby, as the four of them stand in front of the bigger and badder Unified Army, now with the addition of the Masters of Evil and their army, to give a little speech to Thanos.

"Yo! THANOS! You messed with the Avengers! You messed with our planet! And I bet you felt so clever, thinking you could destroy it while we were gone! But guess what? That ain't happening! This planet is _jammed_ pack with heroes from three worlds and beyond, all very stubborn to give up! And now we're ALL here together, ready to kick your ugly purple butt!"

" **I don't think he's listening."** Spidey slyly said to his blue buddy.

"What a jerk. Cap, would you do the honors?" Sonic grinned his hand to Cap for the signal.

"Avengers…ASSEMBLE!" Captain America yelled to his united army.

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Fist Bump**

If this next part was from a comic book, where the ENTIRE Unified Army begin their massive counterattack against Thanos's army, it would most definitely encompass two whole pages with no dialogue, just sheer awesomeness to see all these heroes and villains working together to save their worlds. You got the Avengers working alongside the Freedom Fighters. X-Men standing strong fighting with their faunus cousins. Guardians of the Galaxy shooting everything in sight with their new Maverick Hunter buddies, it's beautiful.

" **Take them down, Web Warriors! Web them up!"** Spider-Man says while fighting alongside Scarlet Spider, Spider-Woman, and Neo Mecha Spider-Man.

"We are NOT calling ourselves that!" Jessica replied.

"And that is a terrible catchphrase!" Kaine retorted.

Above the skies, Thor, Storm, Phosphora, and Electro combine their lightning to obliterate a huge chunk of enemy forces, both from the air and on the ground. During this, Sonic and Ruby are having high-speed antics together against their enemies before combining their powers. "Time for the two of us to team up!" Sonic smiled at his speedy partner.

"It doesn't matter what's in our way! We'll blow past everything they throw at us!" Ruby return a smile.

The speedsters share a high-five with each other, performing a mid-air spin jump as they shout "DOUBLE BOOST", dashing away side by side, each one performing a red rose-filled blue boost that greatly amplifies their combined speed, strong enough to barrel through dozens of aliens without even thinking about slowing down.

"Yeah! That's how it's done! We've got unstoppable speed and timing! Keep it up, Rubes!" Sonic smiled as they continue their double boost.

"YAAAAAGH! COME AND GET SOME, SPACE DOOOOGS!" Rocket works together with Yang and Winter Solider as he fires his Ion Blaster at the ravage Outriders. A few of them dash towards the three which Bucky quickly took notice. He grabs Rocket and circles with him, continuing firing their guns and while Rocket continues shouting, "C'MON! GET SOME! GET SOME! GET SOME! C'MON, GET SOME!", all while Yang keeps punching every alien that crossed her path until the area was clear for a moment and Bucky let Rocket down.

"How much for those weapons?" Rocket asked Bucky and Yang.

"Not for sale!" They replied simultaneously.

"Okay, how much for the arms?" Rocket asked for their cybernetic arms, getting an annoyed look from the two before they walked away from him. "Oh, I'll get those arms." He muttered before returning to battle.

Nearby on the streets, X fires a reflecting laser at Captain America's shield to cut down the opposition, but if it wasn't enough, Chrom and Sally kindly finished the job before continuing to fight alongside these leaders. Doc Ock and Drax grabs a few Metarex and throws them at Wolverine, X-23, and Blake to viciously slices up before space step-sisters, Gamora and Nebula, glyph sisters, Weiss and Winter, and tribe twins, Raven and Qrow, leaped above them to kill their own group of enemies. Viridi raises her staff high behind Groot, enhancing the alien tree's power so he could easily overwhelm foes with trees and large spikes. Future warriors, Silver, Cable, and Lucina stand together against more aliens approaching. Silver pulls in their foes with his psychokinesis for Cable to shoot down and Lucina to cut open. Magic users, Dr. Strange, Dr. Doom, Salem, Robin, Baron Mordo, Ozpin and Enchantress combine their strength to cripple several powerful squadrons of invaders to clear the space.

Tails is inside the Web Cyclone in its Hulkbuster Mode and demolishes everything in his path with repulsors and rockets. Iron Man transforms into makeshift jet mode with his nanotech suit, tackling his enemies from the ground to the air and then meets up with War Machine, Tiki, Star-Lord, and Bunnie as they work together shooting down fliers. Blaze, Phoenix, Super-Skrull, and Human Torch burn their flying foes with all types of crazy fire blasts. Thor pierces through a warship and a Levitation with his hammer, leaving Palutena to cover the sky with a Heavenly Light to knock out more mortal aliens, all to make them easy picking for the Pits, Axl, Neo Metal Sonic, and Vulture.

Sonic grins as he rides with the Silver Surfer on his cosmic surfboard through the aerial battlezone, passing by Adam Warlock, Grimadoom and Nova destroying more ships, Yellowjacket growing giant to punch a Levitation, Hulk, Red Hulk, She Hulk, Thing and Knuckles knocking over a giant Metarex with a combined punch. The hedgehog decided to jump off Surfer's board high into the sky and confronts a Levitation about to swallow him. Sonic continues grinning and takes out a Laser Wisp capsule from his quills, absorbing its power to pierce through and destroy the Levitation from its mouth.

On the ground, Team RWBY and Team JNPR utilize various Wisps to enhance their attacks and annihilate all those that get in their way. A burst of wind flies past the huntsmen, revealing to be Spider-Man flying about in his Air Elemental Mode, cutting through his foes with wind-based web shots and wrist blades while twirling his spider-legs. His Spider-Sense warns him of debris about to fall on him, but thankfully Sonic and Ruby shows up to saving him by destroy the debris. Peter gives his best pals a smiling thumbs up as he swings by their side, with all three young heroes pushing forward to free their city from Thanos's grasp.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Sanctuary II, Earth's Orbit**

"Our forces are dwindling! This can't be happening!" Ebony Maw comments on the battle at New Vale which is slowly being won by the heroes.

"Let's head back and teach those miserable fools a lesson!" Corvus recommended.

Before the Black Order could get the word of action from their master, something hits their ship that causes it to shake and made them almost tumble over. "What hit us?" Thanos asked who was foolish enough to attack his ship.

* * *

 **Outside the Sanctuary II**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-** **E.G.G.M.A.N. (Doc. Robeatnix Mix)**

Things are about to get loud in space. The counterattack against Thanos has only begun. His flagship and his space armada has been found out by none other than the Egg Fleet and the Agents of S.W.O.R.D. Eggman's own massive space armada fires everything they have against Thanos's and manages to destroy a few. And it gets better. At the center of the Egg Fleet is a rebuilt Death Egg, piloted by the mad doctor of eggs himself, accompanied by Abigail Brand, director of S.W.O.R.D., and The Watcher, floating silently beside as he watches Eggman and Brand do their thing.

"Never again will you underestimate me and my genius, Thanos! All systems, full power! CHARGE!" Eggman shouted.

"GIVE 'EM HELL!" Brand yelled, ordering the Death Egg and their fleet to launch everything they got at Thanos's fleet.

* * *

 **Back inside the Sanctuary II**

"It's more of those S.W.O.R.D. agents. And what ugly ship is that? Some mechanized Ego the Living Planet?" Ebony Maw asked, watching their fleet battling against the Death Egg.

"It doesn't matter what it is. Blow it out of orbit along with its fleet," Thanos ordered, "I don't know what game the earthlings are playing, but it will end in their failure."

"As you wish, Lord Thanos! All ships, focus fire on that fleet!" Maw ordered their fleet.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back in New Vale City**

' _Nice to see you guys still kicking, Stark. Do you have a plan how to prevent armageddon?'_ Fury contacted Iron Man in the middle of him blasting ships out of the sky.

" **I'm pretty sure we achieved armageddon a few hours ago,"** Stark quipped, **"Just sit still, Fury. We know what we're doing."** And as soon as he said that, he gets a call from Eggman. **"Eggman, did you get Thanos's attention?"**

' _Yes, now hurry! I don't know how long my fleet will hold him off!'_ Eggman replied, telling him the distraction work and most of Thanos's fleet is focused on the Death Egg.

" **Everyone! Huddle up next to Shadow!"** Iron Man ordered the team that'll infiltrate Sanctuary II.

The D-Avengers, Blaze the Cat, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain Marvel, Nova, X, Super-Skrull, Phoenix, Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Adam Warlock, Doctor Strange, Hawkeye, Drax, Star-Lord, Gamora, Nebula, Grimadoom, Cinder, and Neo Metal Sonic all meet up with Shadow so he could use Chaos Control to send them in.

"Sure you don't want me to take us in?" Grimadoom teased his 'brother'.

"Your technique is sloppy. Mine's more refined." Shadow mocked.

"Don't be jealous." Grim joked.

"Let's go, Shadow!" Captain Marvel said to get a move on.

Shadow holds out his red ISO Emerald and begins to teleport with the group. "Chaos Control!" He said, teleporting everyone to Thanos's flagship in space.

* * *

 **Inside Sanctuary II**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Nothing Can Contain Us!**

Captain Marvel's team have successively infiltrated Sanctuary II via Chaos Control. And just as predicted, most of Thanos's forces are focused attacking New Vale and the Egg Fleet as they never predicted a group of heroes teleporting inside the massive death ship.

"This is the place. Still hate this ship." Nebula recognized the ship she and Gamora hated since childhood.

"Never liked coming back here." Gamora said, holding her Godslayer on her shoulder.

" **Why not? This ship seems to have everything. Death troopers. Laser cannons. Bombs and power cells that can destroy a fleet."** Spider-Man quipped.

"First we'll blow up this ship and take out the aliens, then we go deal with Thanos." Ruby said with a determined, fearless face, holding her Crescent Rose ready for the biggest fight of her life.

"From now on, we're gonna keep pushing forward! No stopping for anything," Sonic cracks his fists together as the heroes spot a big squadron of elite alien troops coming to attack the intruders, "We're not leaving until we take back our planet!" He declared as they all take a battle pose, planning to make the aliens regret invading their fused home.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Bridge of Sanctuary II**

It just keeps on getting worse and worse for Thanos. His ship's shields are doing a fantastic job protecting itself from the Egg Fleet and their barrage of laser fire. What he didn't expect was a massive explosion from a part inside his ship that knocked its energy levels down 25%.

"Report!" Thanos ordered Ebony Maw.

"Someone has infiltrated the ship and blowing up our power cells!" Maw scans security for the intruders to find Captain Marvel's team having fun blowing up the power cells and reactors that power the ship. "The Avengers! How did they get in here?!" Maw exclaimed, quite surprised.

"Their fleet was a distraction. Clever, but pointless." Thanos figured out a small part of their master plan. Though the titan could easily wipe out the heroes now that he possesses the Exo Gauntlet, he allows them to continue holding onto their false hope. It's not just that he promised to kill them anyways in less than 30 minutes, he also arrogantly believes nothing can stop him. Still, he can't be too cautious. He thrust his gauntlet at his Black Order, granting them a dark aura from his stones that'll give them enough power to crush the heroes so he won't have to get his hands dirty.

"Go, my servants, and eliminate the pests." Thanos ordered his generals.

"We will not fail you, Lord Thanos. The heroes' days are numbered." Corvus evilly grinned.

* * *

 **New Vale City**

It's not every day where genius arch-rivals such as Mr. Fantastic and Dr. Doom are seen working together to save the world. The two greatest minds and former colleagues stand side-by-side to fight back against the invaders. Reed rapidly stretches his arms to repeatedly punch his foes until they can't move, while Doom fires mystic bolts to kill those that dares to touch him.

"I always knew you had a heroic side, Victor." Reed said to his former friend.

" _I have always been a hero to humanity, Richards. Everything I do is for the survival of the human race."_ Doom arrogantly replied.

"Tell that to the last few world-ending catastrophes you caused," Reed retorted, pointing out Doom's twisted sense of heroics that has brought the Earth and the universe close to destruction multiple times in the past, "It's not too late to change, Victor. Work with us instead of against us, just like old times."

" _I will always be your better, Richards! Doom does not need your pity! I will save this world with or without you heroes!"_ Doom retorted angrily.

Unaware to Doom and Reed, a warship is about to take fire at the area they're in. A blast that's strong enough to kill them. The warship fires on the geniuses, with only Doom quick enough to react after spotting it. With little time, Doom pushes Reed out of the blast zone to take the full force of the laser, sacrificing himself as the Chaos Stone he held vanished to the wind.

"DOOM!" Reed shouted.

Joined by Ozpin, Amy, and Ms. Marvel, Reed runs back to the crater where Doom was killed, with nothing of him left behind. "Did Doom just…die?" Ms. Marvel asked carefully.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Reed somberly replied.

"That's a…good thing, right? He was a bad guy." Amy asked, unsure herself.

"But it was because of him we have a fighting chance. Let's not let his death be in vain." Ozpin said.

Reed agrees with the headmaster and nods, "Right." He said before the four return to continue saving the world Doom, in his own twisted way, wanted to protect.

* * *

 **Inside Sanctuary II**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Final Fortress**

"BRING US THANOOOS!" Thor yelled as he thunder cracks his hammer on a Chitauri Brute, smashing him through a security door to a large chamber for another swarm of aliens that needs killing from the Unified Heroes. Shadow boosts through the swarm, throwing his signature Chaos Spears to kill a big group of Metarex. Cinder stabs and slices up her own group of aliens, finishing them off with a flaming tendril whip.

" **Keep it up! We're about 50% done destroying their reactors! Once the commander center is destroyed, all the aliens will fall apart!"** Iron Man reminded the team.

Warlock unleashes cosmic beams to destroy a whole army of aliens, and any that survived were killed by Drax. Yang tosses her partner Blake to the air. The cat faunus attaches a ribbon to swing through the air and swing kick a Chitauri off a bridge. Blaze spins around in flames to burn her foes and kicks them to a giant Outrider that Tails has no problem taking down with a punch from his Cyclone Hulkbuster.

 **BGM End**

During the battle, Captain Marvel destroys another reactor, further weakening Thanos's ship. "That's another one down! Where to next?" She asked.

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Deep-Seated Grudge (Tunes Ver.)**

Spider-Man was punching a Metarex solider until his Spider-Sense warns him of an energy spear aimed at Carol. **"Carol, watch out!"** He webs the cosmic hero away from danger.

"Thanks, Spidey!" Carol replied as the heroes watch the spear return to none other than Proxima Midnight's hand, standing between the rest of the enhanced Black Order.

"You earthlings really are a stubborn and FOOLISH race to come here!" Proxima mocked.

"You must be those Black Losers I heard got trounced. Here for a replay?" Hawkeye quipped, aiming his arrow at the dark generals.

"Still with the jokes? Soon you will jest no more once Thanos destroys your planet. There is nothing funny about your destruction." Corvus said.

"YOUR destruction might give us a laugh." Cinder taunted, getting into a fighting stance as she puts on her Toxin mask.

"Couldn't agree more with that." Carol slammed her fists together.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Megaman Zero 3 OST-Cannonball (Mythos Ver.)**

The battle between the heroes and the Black Order begins once Corvus flips over to strike at Captain Marvel. Carol successively blocks his glaive with her arm and then punches him in the face. The immortal general teleports through a portal behind her to get a surprise attack, but Ruby shows up and kicks him back. Corvus grunts and dashes towards Ruby while dodging Carol's attempts to blast him. He clashes with the little huntress before she was joined by Lucina and stand on even ground against him before Wolverine lunges and slashes him like an animal.

"You must be Dark Oak! Heard you stole our Planet Egg! Be kind enough to hand it back!" Sonic jokes around, avoiding Dark Oak's blade swings with his speed.

" **You'll have to defeat me first, Ruler of Light."** Oak replied.

"Don't know what you're talking about, dude. Speak English." Sonic quips, jumping to the side of Oak's energy slash.

" **You are one of the few beings who can control the light of the Chaos Emeralds. But as it stands, not even their light could stop me as I am."** Oak replied as he manages to hit Sonic.

"I seem to be an expert controlling powerful items. But if you think I'm the ruler of the light, then guess whose it's goddess?" Sonic smirks as Dark Oak gets blasted to a wall by Palutena. Sonic jumps up and then joins Nova, Blake, and Pit's assault against Dark Oak, hitting him with everything they got to severely damage the robot overlord.

" **That spear is really pointy. Have you tried it for barbecues? I hear the perfect fork helps pick the best hotdog to eat."** Spidey jokes, ducking over Proxima's spear stab then flip kicks her jaw and flies up to web her up, only for her to break free instantly.

"Childish scum!" Proxima throws her spear at Peter but it was deflected by Shadow.

"Spider-Man! We'll hold them off! Take your team to Thanos now!" Shadow ordered Spidey to take the D-Avengers to fight Thanos.

" **I still think this is a very, very bad plan."** Spidey replied as Grimadoom is seen taking his revenge on Proxima.

"It HAS to work! We have no other choice! GO!" Shadow said as he dashes towards Proxima.

" **Alright. My team! Break off and move out!"** Spidey ordered the D-Avengers to leave their opponents to their friends while they go hunt down Thanos.

"Leaving all your hopes in children? You fools ARE desperate." Proxima mocked both Shadow and Grimadoom.

"That's not it. I just don't want any distractions while I tear you limb from limb." Shadow smirked.

"I've gotten stronger since we last met, if you haven't noticed." Proxima taunted, showing off her new dark aura thanks to her master.

"Hmph. You truly think you are special in that department?" Grimadoom mocked, powering up his dark blue aura as Shadow transforms into his red-enhanced Chaos Boost state, wielding an ISO Emerald to further increase its form. "This time we won't let our guard down!" Grimadoom declared as the ultimate hedgehogs work together to defeat Proxima once and for all.

Hulk furiously roars against Black Dwarf's incredible strength, finding themselves brutally matched with every blow they trade against each other that devastate the arena. Metal Sonic zooms in, blitzing Dwarf repeatedly with remarkable speed, all while chuckling ominously. Somehow, Dwarf managed to hit Metal with his mace but failed to counter against an uppercut from Hulk, knocking the brute for Drax to strike a few times until Thor finishes charging up his lightning. The thunder god lets out a battle cry, dashing towards Dwarf with a charged up hammer to deliver the fatal blow to the head, killing Black Dwarf.

Jean Grey gets pelleted with arrows from Hawkeye, but it's not his mind that's in control. Supergiant uses her telepathy to take over Barton's mind to unwillingly fight against his allies. _**"Enough with the mind control, you freak!"**_ Cinder fires her own symbiote flame arrow to hit Supergiant, freeing Hawkeye from her control.

"No one messes with my mind but me!" Hawkeye scowls and joins Cinder in the arrow barrage against Supergiant. Jean lifts up objects to hit Supergiant with but were deflected. Supergiant smiles as she forms illusionary clones to fight the Phoenix and Hawkeye. Too bad, Cinder isn't affected because her Spider-Sense tells her which is the real deal.

" _ **Show's over."**_ Cinder stabs the real Supergiant with a tendril and burns her alive, killing Supergiant.

Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch also seems to be having trouble against their tricky opponent, Ebony Maw. His shadow reaper protects him from most of the mystic heroes' attacks so he could freely attack with his meteors. Then comes Star-Lord with a boot to his face, getting Maw's attention.

"Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." Maw taunted, mentally lifting objects to his side and his shadow reaper floating ominously behind him.

"Yeah, but I've seen more movies." Star-Lord shoots at a nearby wall to the vacuum with space. Maw is quickly sucked in but tried to save himself with his reaper, but Warlock and Blaze aren't having any of that and combines their attacks to destroy his reaper and blast him to space to get killed by a laser shot from the Death Egg.

While Quill freezes the hole to space, Iron Man clashes his handblades against Corvus's glaive, doing his best to hold his own against the immortal general. "I cannot be killed, human." Corvus taunted Stark.

" **Good for you."** Stark quipped as Gamora stabs Corvus from the back and immediately gets Unibeamed, destroying most of his body, leaving Corvus an unconscious torso with a head that'll take a long time to regenerate his body.

Dark Oak finds himself on the verge of defeat. Even after absorbing Earth's Planet Egg and the increase in power thanks to Thanos, he has no defense against the overwhelming might of Nova, Captain Marvel, X, Nebula, Wolverine and Super-Skrull.

" **Impossible! Me being overpowered?!"** Dark Oak remarked in shock, receiving an energy beam from Nova.

"What did you expect, bub? You took the life of our planet, and that really ticked us off!" Wolverine said, stabbing Oak with his claws.

"We can't let you Metarex continue stealing the lives of so many worlds! This ends now, Maverick!" X stated, firing a charged shot that does heavy damage on Oak's body.

"The machine is right! Prepare to die!" Super-Skrull smashes a rocky fist that slams Oak's body to the floor. Nebula stabs Oak's large green eye, blinding him. Then here comes Captain Marvel with the finishing blow, blitz through and destroying his sword, then pierces straight through Oak's body, retrieving her world's Planet Egg back while Dark Oak lies on the ground as he blows up, destroying him while simultaneously killing the entire Metarex race now that their master is no more, bringing down a one-third of Thanos's whole army.

Proxima seems to be the only Black Order member still standing. She makes a final attempt to avenge her comrades by dash stabbing Shadow, but the ultimate life form distorts space around him to deflect her attack then gets punched by him.

"What is happening?!" Proxima is dumbfounded, confused how she and her allies are getting beaten by the supposed weakling trash of the Unified World.

"You're fighting the Ultimate Life Form! Protector of the planet! I made a promise to protect the world below! I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and by the name I was given, I will destroy you!" Shadow punches Proxima so hard with a chaos-charged punch, she's sent flying through multiple walls and debris.

Grimadoom teleports behind her with a ferocious kick, then summons a dark version of Raven's sword to clash with Proxima's spear and seems to hold the advantage. "I told you, didn't I? I grow stronger from pain! The pain you inflicted during our last clash! This is the power you gave me!" Grimadoom telekinetically pushes Proxima back. The snarling general throws her energy spear but Grimadoom easily dodged it by teleporting in place, but Proxima can control the spear without looking she is and turns it back at Grimadoom from behind. To her great surprise, Grimadoom easily caught the spear without even turning around.

"I warned you! I'm not letting my guard down this time!" Grimadoom teleports in front of Proxima and proceeds to beat the ever living stuffing out of here, dual-wielding his own sword and Proxima's spear. Shadow teleports in to the fun and works together with Grimadoom, blitzing her at terrifying speeds at all sides before they both kick her into the air for their final attack.

The ultimate hedgehogs charge up their respective energies and concentrates their attack directly above Proxima. "CHAOS BLAST!" The two unleashed a double Chaos Blast that vaporizes Proxima into nothingness, putting an end to the Black Order for good.

 **BGM End**

Shadow drops out of his Chaos Boost mode as he regroups with the other heroes in the chamber. "That's what you get for challenging your superiors." Grimadoom chuckled sinisterly.

"Got back the Planet Egg. Now let's hurry and destroy the commander center and catch up with Spidey's team!" Captain Marvel commanded.

"I'll be really mad if they finished off Thanos without me." Grimadoom joked as they continue traveling the Sanctuary.

" _ **I'm sure it's quite the opposite."**_ Cinder quipped.

* * *

 **Deep within Sanctuary II**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Forth Into the Black**

" **It's getting creepy around here."** Tails said, piloting the Cyclone Hulkbuster as the D-Avengers travel deeper within Sanctuary II in search for Thanos.

"It's because we're getting closer to our objective." Lucina replied stoically.

"I guess we're going in the right direction. Are we?" Yang asked.

" **Let me check with my Spider-Sense. It'll point out the most dangerous route."** Spidey concentrates his Spider-Sense to pinpoint Thanos's current location. The split second he located him however, he feels a painful shock in his head, grunting in pain as he falls on his knee.

"Spidey, you okay?!" Ruby asked in concern.

" **I'm fine…I felt the stones' power…Even if one's a fake…having all eight together…"** Spidey slowly gets back up and shakes his head of the immense power Thanos wields. He points to a path that'll lead them straight to the mad titan, **"He's over there…I'm sure of it."**

"Well, guys, it looks like we've reached the climax of this little game. Time to make the big boss man responsible for this invasion, step up and play." Sonic grinned with a confident thumbs up.

" **You betcha."** Spidey and the others nodded in agreement. The whole D-Avengers team shares one huge fist bump before they take off to face their ultimate challenge yet.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! So you're the biggest baddie this universe got, huh? How exciting for us to get the chance to kick your purple butt!**

 **Thanos: Little rodent. Do you not realize the immense power I now hold? No matter what trick you pull off, it will not work, I assure you.**

 **Pit: Oh man. Can we really beat this guy? Everything we throw at him isn't doing anything.**

 **Sonic: Just stay calm and stick to the plan. This plan has to work! I know it will! So let's play, boss man!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Fate of the Unified World (Part 2)-Ultimate Villain, Ultimate Challenge**_

 **Thanos: I will destroy you and take everything, by my hand!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: This epic arc is just beginning, folks. The D-Avengers are about to face off against Thanos and his all-powerful Exo Gauntlet. It will DEFINTELY won't be easy for the heroes. It'll take all their skills, courage, and incredible improvisation to even have a slight hope of stopping Thanos.**

 **Don't really have a QOTC for this one. Simply leave your thoughts on what you think about part 1 of "Fate of the Unified World".**


	37. Vol 2 Issue 15: Fate of the World Part 2

_Vol 2 Issue 15: Fate of the Unified World (Part 2)-Ultimate Villain, Ultimate Challenge_

 **Death Shrine Zone, Sanctuary II**

In the deepest inner sanctum of Sanctuary II is one place no one but Thanos has any right of entering. It's a large, purple-themed, high-tech circular chamber, but that's only the start. At the side of this mysterious shrine-like chamber appears to be a throne made of bones and skulls with two large burning pillars in the shape of Lady Death's head adorn the sides of this throne along with a dozen large Death statues in her honor circling the chamber. Sitting on this throne is Lady Death herself, one of the most powerful beings in this entire merged universe, the physical manifestation of all that is decay and destruction. From her throne, she watches the one person who desires her above all else. Thanos. The Mad Titan that wields the Exo Gauntlet stands arms-folded in the center of this chamber, patiently waiting for the fools that wants to die by his hand.

Death quietly turns to the big open door that leads inside to this shrine. "They are coming." She said ominously, sensing her beloved's opponents finally arriving.

"I know." Thanos stoically replied, still with his arms folded as he's completely confident he could take anyone that runs through that door now that he wields ultimate power.

The Mad God watches uninterestingly when he sees who his foolish opponents going to be. His answer? The Dimensional Avengers. Young heroes from across time and space have finally come to meet their ultimate destiny. Led by their leader, Spider-Man, the D-Avengers enter through the door into Death Shrine to finally come face-to-face with the biggest, strongest, ruthless villain in all of reality.

Thanos is completely unimpressed that the first to die by his hand will be a bunch of teenagers, a few talking animals, a robot, and a goddess. "Out of ALL the heroes from their 'unified world', they sent mere children as their attack force? I'm insulted." The mad god said, not impressed in the slightest.

"Learn to cope." Knuckles scowled, pounding his namesakes together.

" **Yo, Thanos. Long time no see. How ya been since we last danced? You do remember your old pal, Spidey, right?"** Spider-Man jokingly asked the big godlike mad titan.

"No." Thanos simply replied, finding a hero like Spider-Man completely unforgettable and insignificant compared to big shots like Captain America and Iron Man.

" **Whaaat? I don't see how's that possible. I'm famous across the universe. Though it has been a while since I updated my Space Facebook page. I should probably do that after I take those Exo Stones and that gauntlet from ya."** Spidey quipped.

Spidey starts to feel Pit nervously tapping his shoulder and turns to the angel. "Uh, Spidey. Sorry to interrupt, but who is THAT?!" The young angel points the group to Mistress Death sitting idly on her makeshift throne.

" **Uh oh. Is that who I think it is?"** Spidey asked, recognizing Death.

"T-That's Mistress Death," Palutena answered nervously, and for the right reasons, "I never DREAMED I would get the chance to meet her face-to-face!"

"THAT'S the lady Thanos's madly in love with?" Axl asked.

"We're not fighting her too, are we?" Lucina asked worriedly.

"Hope not. One crazy god person is enough." Weiss replied.

"I thought she was made of skeletons?" Yang casually asked, staring at Death's more 'human-looking' face. That quickly changed once Death responds by slowly changing her white face to that of a skeleton's for a quick moment, creeping the heroes to the core. "Never mind…" Yang said, now possessing a face of dread and fear.

Death continues to play with the heroes for a bit. Still in her skeleton form, she casually waves hello to them, and the only ones brave enough to nervously wave back are Spidey, Sonic, and Ruby.

Ruby nervously chuckles to hide how scared she is waving at Death herself, "It's not all the time I get to wave at Death."

"And it's not all the time you die staging as her audience." Thanos interrupted, regaining everyone's stern attention. "I'll commend you children. Luck has been graceful to you for making it this far..." He compliments the D-Avengers and their bravery to confront him, despite being completely outmatched.

"Thanos! For the people of our planet and across the universe, your rule ends here and it ends now!" Ruby, with a determined unmoved face, bravely calls out the godlike titan of the universe.

Sonic continues taunting Thanos as he takes a few steps up to stand by Ruby's side, "Finally get to play with the biggest baddie in the whole universe. Like it or not, the game's OVER!"

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Showdown**

Unfazed by their little taunts, Thanos smiles and even chuckles at his worthless opponents, "You are all fools! Do you TRULY believe you could defeat me with how I am? A billion souls have known death at my hand. It is time you joined them!"

" **A billion…really? You count that all yourself or did you hire someone?"** Spidey still jokes, even against the unlimited power and danger Thanos holds in his gauntlet, **"Nah. Wouldn't matter since you miscalculated by one. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."** He jokingly refers to Thanos as that missing one.

"Then get ready to die!" Thanos creepily smiles with a pulsing, thin red aura from his gauntlet, as all eight stones start to glow one by one, enveloping his whole body. "Let me show you the ultimate power in the multiverse!"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Black Doom**

The D-Avengers get into battle mode for the fight of their lives against the ultimate villain that threatens them all. "Now I will show you just how pitiful you inferior life forms are!" Thanos smiles as he stands in place, intentionally leaving himself wide open for the heroes to, hopefully, take advantage of.

" **This is it! Let's end this once and for all!"** Spidey declared.

After Team RWBY instantly enter their Maiden Style Change, all the blasters of the unified group throw everything they got from a distance at Thanos. The titan does nothing but tanks their attacks like they're paper balls hitting a wall. He waves his gauntlet sideways, unleashing a powerful shockwave maneuver that knocked down everyone but Sonic, Knuckles, and Yang since they were able to jump over it in time. The blond brawler throws Sonic and Knuckles as hard as she could at Thanos. She quickly dashes over and joins Knuckles throwing powerful blows that don't do anything against him, but it was just a distraction for Sonic to kick his gauntlet arm up in an attempt to retrieve the stones.

"Going after the gauntlet. A pointless strategy." Thanos taunted, easily back-handing the two brawlers before blasting the hedgehog to the ground, but he quickly recovered.

"Hey man, I'm doing you a favor. That gauntlet looks WAY too tacky." Sonic goes for a spin dash, only for Thanos to telekinetically grab him in mid-air then throws him at the still-dazed Knuckles and Yang.

In the Cyclone Hulkbuster, Tails was able to land a decent punch on Thanos that accomplished nothing. The titan blasts the mech back a few feet but Tails quickly recovered to fire in repulsors Thanos defends with his arm. He quickly deflects the lasers and would've dashed in to pound Tails some more if Weiss didn't freeze his feet to the ground.

" **Good job, Weiss. Keep shooting from the distance along with Axl and Palutena!"** Spidey ordered.

"Sure thing!" Weiss stands beside Palutena and Axl, the latter already in his White Axl mode, to fire an endless barrage of energy shots to keep Thanos partially distracted while the others focus on close-quarters. Spidey blinds the titan with his webbing for a swing kick to the face. He turns around and slingshots to his back for a massive dropkick, but Thanos didn't need eyes to backfist Spider-Man out of the way. Once he took off the webbing and the ice on his feet, Sonic, Ruby, Pit, and Blake attack him all at once, but quickly failed after using dark energy from the Nether Stone to deflect them to the ground.

Knuckles goes for another round against Thanos while Yang and Lucina shoot him from a distance, doing their best to give the echidna some form of advantage. "He's toying with us." Lucina noticed Thanos isn't even using a third of his power against them and he's still overpowering them.

"Yeah, because he sees us as children. How humiliating is that? After all we've been through?" Yang asked, a little annoyed Thanos isn't taking them seriously, that after fighting all sorts of super-powered crazy monsters that threaten the world or the universe, Thanos doesn't seem that as much of a threat.

"Be grateful we're even ALIVE because he sees us as 'insignificant'." Lucina replied, hopelessly pelting Thanos with her arrows.

"I thought that was Spidey's thing?" Yang quipped.

Knuckles was blown smacking to Death's throne by Thanos. He's delirious for a brief moment, lying under Death's gaze. Just being near the embodiment of Death Scares Knuckles right back up, screaming, "AAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME, UGLY SKELETON LADY!"

Making fun of Death was an immortal sin in Thanos's eyes. Irritated, he uses the Evolution Stone to trap Knuckles in a gravity bubble, throwing him across the room, hitting the walls and floor before finally throwing him to meet the ceiling by having his head stuck up there.

While Tails, Sonic, and Pit try to keep Thanos busy and grab his gauntlet, Spidey swings over to Death's side to ask her something. **"Can I borrow one of those statues to throw at your boyfriend?"** He asks, pointing to one of the many Death statues in the room. Death just stares at the wall-crawler without answering him. **"I'll take that as a yes?"** Spidey asked, but Death still doesn't reply, **"Great talk."**

Switching to Gravity Elemental Mode, Spider-Man attaches gravity-powered webbing to four very large statues and easily lifts them up. With his spider strength, he throws the statues at Thanos, which predictably didn't do a darn thing. **"Okay…Four giant statues made of Thanos's ego isn't much against this guy. Good to know for the future."** He joked.

"Future? Spidey's feeling optimistic." Yang joked.

Using the wind properties of the Espeon Stone, Thanos unleashes a mighty wind that blows Sonic, Pit, Blake, and Yang off their feet and into the air screaming. Using the Star Stone, he disappears into a portal before Tails could hit him.

" **Where did he go?"** Tails asked, before a space portal opened behind him with an energy blast that knocks his mech to the ground as Thanos chuckles out of the portal.

With the power to manipulate matter with the Dream Stone, Thanos cages Weiss, Palutena, and Axl who were fighting him from a distance before hitting them out of their cage with a heavy blast from the War Stone. Peter tries his hand against him but was too quickly defeated and knocked to Pit's side.

"Quick question: How strong was Thanos when he had the Infinity Stones?" Pit asked the web-slinger.

" **Not sure, since I was dead for half of it. I think I heard something about Galactus and other OP cosmic entities that could destroy universes were together and still couldn't beat Thanos."** Spidey replied jokingly, but it wasn't enough to keep Pit's anxiety in check.

"THEN HOW DO WE STAND A CHANCE?!" Pit shouted.

" **By playing rock-paper-scissors?"** Spidey joked.

"Did you fools honestly come to fight me without a plan?" Thanos asked. The titan fires an energy barrage at Sonic running along a wall, unfazed and doesn't bother with Ruby's rockets after she absorbed a Rocket Wisp, one of the couple Wisp capsules she has stashed with her for her fight against Thanos, into her gun.

"Plan? Who said anything about a plan? We always win our fights by winging it." Sonic quipped, still running away from Thanos's energy barrage. _'Thankfully, Strange and Phoenix put our telepathic defensives to the max so Thanos can't read our minds. Only a matter of time til he notices though. Gotta make this quick.'_ He thought. The grinning hedgehog makes a last second jump from Thanos's attack and dive-kicks his face. "You tryin', dude? Can't impress Death looking so BAD and PATHETIC! Gotta try harder, ya know, if you have what it takes!" He taunted, earning Thanos's wrath with a burning flame blast that knocks him across the room. "Ow! That smokes. Times like this we wish we had a Hulk instead of a Knuckles and a Yang!" He said.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, irritated from his insulting comment.

"Oh that just makes me angry! And you don't like it when we're angry!" Knuckles snarled angrily.

Both Knuckles and Yang unleash their full power, Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack and fiery Semblance respectively. They dash forward and slam their fists right on Thanos's chest, actually staggering the mad god.

"Nicely done. Gotta love my motivating words." Sonic clapped from the sidelines.

"Still gonna kill you once we live through this." Yang retorted before Thanos grabs her and Knuckles's head.

"Very hopeful, child," Thanos lifts the two to the air, "But hope will not save you from death." The titan starts crushing their heads, causing them to scream in pain. Thankfully they were saved by Ruby, who absorbs a Drill Wisp to drill Thanos's back to briefly stun him, enough to free Yang and Knuckles from his grasp.

"We know your weaknesses!" Ruby proclaimed.

"I have no weaknesses!" Thanos retorts as he easily blasts Ruby out of his sight.

Pit flies in and slides to slash Thanos's knee, dropping him for a bit so Lucina could have a personal go at him. Thanos almost immediately recovers and grabs a small rock to reshape into a large sword and clashes with the princess for a bit. He easily defeats her by kicking her hard to a wall. Soon after, Thanos found himself under a petty assault from Blake and three of her clones. "Hmph. How primitive. Fitting for a scared animal." Thanos, with the War Stone, unleashes a shockwave that destroys all but the real Blake. He grabs her by the neck and slams her hard to form a crater on the ground. He only turns around when he spots Axl running toward him shooting and Spidey swinging.

" **Is that how you treat all ladies? It's a MIRACLE Death is still into you. What does she see in a big brute with no manners that can't finish the job like skinning a cat?"** Spidey's jokes slowly start to annoy Thanos more and more each time anyone makes fun of him and especially Death.

Thanos brutally throws Blake right at Axl and then manipulates gravity to force push Spidey to eat dirt and get his back brutally stomped by his heel. "You are just asking to be squash." Thanos says, stomping on Peter three more times with no remorse.

" **By your smelly feet…No thanks…You couldn't even 'squash' us when you destroyed Avengers Tower…Sure your girlfriend was QUITE displeased when she heard that…"** Spidey weakly insulted.

"RRRAAGH!" Thanos furiously kicks Spidey across the chamber, leaving him to lie down and groan in pain.

" **This is becoming painful… Have any better ideas, Ero?"** Spidey asked his spider-spirit inside his mind.

' _Nope.'_ Ero simply replied.

" **How about you, genie lady?"** Spidey asked Jinn.

' _Nope.'_ Jinn simply answered.

" **You guys are so helpful..."** Spidey quipped.

Weiss was able to summon the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to wrap and grab Thanos's gauntlet while he was focused on Pit and Lucina. She pulls with everything she's got to take that gauntlet off him but he wouldn't budge. The heiress summons a Arma Gigas for additional assistance but even its strength it's nowhere near enough.

"Hi! Remember me?" Knuckles shows up on top of Thanos and repeatedly starts hitting his head to keep his distracted. Tails and Palutena fire giant lasers from the distance to add in to the distraction as Weiss slowly takes off his gauntlet. But even after all of this, Thanos is still playing with the heroes. A big burst of energy from his gauntlet repels all those that thought victory was slowly coming to their grasp.

"Is that the best you can do? Such a pity." Thanos taunted.

A Cyan Laser hits Thanos's face while he was taunting, which turns back to Sonic for another round against the mad titan as the hedgehog absorbs a Red Star Ring before charging up a spin dash. "Do you ever learn, rodent? You cannot harm me." Thanos taunted him.

"No," Sonic says before finished charging up a Red Star Ring-powered Light Speed Attack, "But I CAN outrun you!"

The supercharged hedgehog blitz Thanos multiple times so fast he can't seem to predict his next movement. Thanos chuckles with a nasty thought on his mind. He uses the Genesis Stone to speed himself up and immediately moves incredibly fast that Sonic surprisingly finds himself clashing with a high-speed Thanos.

"Okay, I'm impressed. But to use a stone to catch up with me, just proves how slow you are to finish me off." Sonic grinned to hide his fear, too bad he can't hide the nervous sweatdrop forming down his head.

"Then I'll make this quick." Thanos smiled. He starts to move even faster than Sonic to the point he is stuck in time, unable to dodge an energy blast from both the Star Stone and the Dream Stone, practically incapacitating Sonic as time resumes.

" **Hey guys! I think we almost got him!"** Spidey jokes, slamming Thanos with a flaming web hammer.

"I don't see it!" Pit struggles to speak while being choked by Thanos.

"You must be delirious if you thought any of your futile attempts to hurt me has worked thus far?" Thanos says as he throws Pit at Spidey, then ragingly blasts them to near defeat.

Ruby uses her Semblance to the best of her ability, clashing with Thanos for a few before spinning away when she knows it's enough for a bit. Lucina leap slashes the titan and was quickly dispatched by a fist. Thanos opens a portal below Ruby's feet to teleport her up above him so he could ruthlessly blast her back through the portal and hit the ceiling before barely falling down on her feet next to Spidey and Weiss.

"Do we have a plan?!" Weiss asked the two leaders. Though she knows what their "true" plan is, she's starting to lose faith it will work.

" **Don't die!"** Spidey answered with a serious face.

"A BETTER plan!" Weiss responded.

"Don't die!" Ruby replied with a serious face.

Thanos morphs the floor in front of the three into giant rock fists that punch them out of sight. Sonic returns with Yang and Axl for another pointless go at Thanos before he disposes them in a span of a second. Tails tries to attack him but loses an arm of the Hulkbuster in the process before getting blasted to the floor, nearly losing energy to pilot the mech. Palutena fires a Mega Laser to beam clash with a light beam from the Dream Stone.

"Are you supposed to be a god? Laughable." Thanos smiles as he defeats Palutena in their clash.

" _Starting to get REALLY annoyed here."_ Spider-Man has finally entered his "Aura Arachnid" Mode with his armor, forming a giant fist that staggers Thanos for a giant Kumodama to the chest, skidding the titan back a few as a result of barely tickling the guy.

"Ahh. So even a bug can unlock a form of divine power. Still," Thanos mentally lifts Spider-Man to the sky and crushes him with electricity, causing him to scream in pain to the point of forcing him to drop Aura Arachnid, "It's nothing against my divinity. And my divinity is absolute!"

" **Still not enough to impress Death over there! Are you trying to impress her or BORE her to death,"** Spidey asks, with Thanos giving a quick glance to the unimpressed Death, **"Wait, that didn't make any sense! Can I get a do-over?"** He jokes before Thanos ferociously slams him so hard to the floor his armor starts to break apart. Thankfully, it's made of liquid metal, so it'll repair itself in no time, if he still has time.

Thanos found himself under a double attack from both Sonic and Ruby, leaping back to stand with their fellow, but weakened, D-Avengers. "C'mon…is that the best you can do?" Sonic taunted, sounding exhausted as he's not sure how long he could keep this up.

"You really suck at the whole…. killing heroes thing…Which I hear leads to your downfall a lot…never killing us even with infinite power…" Ruby panted as well, losing breath and could barely stand.

"Then I'll finish you all with this." Thanos shows off the fake Chaos Stone, the one stone that so far hasn't figure out yet, but judging from Death's look at it, she seems to be aware of the forgery but doesn't say anything to her beloved.

" **Hold up. Let me get my bearings…"** Spidey jokes as he slowly stands up.

"CHAOS BLAST!" The mad titan unleashes a very powerful explosion from what's supposed to be from a weaker Chaos Stone.

" **Oh, how very rude-."** Peter quips before he and his team was consumed by the blast.

 **BGM End**

Everyone was blasted to a wall and fall on their stomachs, weak and could barely move, almost near death from what it seems. "We're following your plan…Now what…?" A weak Weiss asked her web-headed leader, responding to his joke about death as their plan.

" **Of course you'll only joke when we're about to die…"** Peter weakly quipped.

"Quite a resilient bunch you children are despite me holding back on that last attack." Thanos complimented but really mocked his beaten opponents as he was holding back A LOT during this whole fight, right from the beginning.

"Yeah, we figured…" Knuckles weakly said, sitting on his head.

"I made a promise to the Earth I'll destroy it and you 'heroes' in the time that was given. Time, you are all quickly running out with only five minutes left." Thanos menacingly said.

"First off, we haven't decided on the name for the planet yet…" Sonic weakly joked.

"I thought we agreed to call it Mobiant Earth…" Ruby dimly responded, unable to move.

"Secondly, it was kinda a dumb move to give us a time limit at all. You're just ASKING to get your butt whooped hard…" Sonic weakly quips to the titan.

"Really? Has our fight not proved anything? Even if the rest of your comrades showed up, they would be in the weakling position that you are now." Thanos arrogantly replied.

" **C'mon, dude. Don't fall for that trope every comic book/movie villain follows…It's getting dull…"** Slowly, Spidey starts to regain the strength to barely lift himself up as he continues using clever and subtle quips against Thanos, **"You're supposed to be like 'top dog' in the universe, different from other bad guys. The one person everyone plus cats would be scared of."** He said, annoying Blake for a bit, **"Most cats I mean, which is kinda sad."** He joked before receiving a painful blast to shut him up, so it's Sonic's turn to take over.

"Wow. Purple chin seems to be getting tired of being civil. Where was this attitude when he had the Infinity Stones and somehow STILL lost?" Sonic weakly grins a cocky one.

" **In his chin…where he packs his brain of other stupid ideas like keeping good-looking heroes alive to risk himself to fail…I swear it's a cliché among villainy, even to 'big bad' titans like purple haze over here…"** Spidey continues with the annoying quipping despite his severe injuries.

Slowly but surely, Thanos starts to get annoyed with their constant joking about him. "Whatever game you're playing, it will not work against me!" The titan moves his gauntlet to lift Spidey and Sonic in the air and throws him hard to another wall that it looks mighty painful.

"That's gotta hurt…" Yang weakly quipped, fearing how long those two can keep this plan of theirs up.

" **This is REALLY starting to hurt us more than it hurts you… Or is it the other way around…I don't know anymore…Are we winning yet…"** Spidey said, weakly but still quipping.

"Not unless we stand up…Still got five minutes left before titan grape here stops wasting lady deathstroke's time…" Sonic gains some strength to barely stand on his feet while Thanos was briefly distracted looking at Death still standing idly from her throne.

" **It's a very bad move to keep a girl waiting on her gift…And I'm not even an expert on women…Give her what she wants A.S.A.P…"** Spidey quipped.

"Enough!" Thanos gravity slams both jokesters face-down to the floor to shut them up and make suffer a slow, painful death. He mentally lifts them up and the other D-Avengers to his front, trapping them in bubbles.

"Uh oh!" Ruby said, a bit scared.

"Why are we in trouble?! It's their big mouths!" Weiss shouts.

"You are beaten and have outlived your usefulness. It is time that I end you." Thanos said, getting ready to kill the D-Avengers.

"While you are at it…how 'bout do the same to Iron Man and the other heroes on this ship who are actually coming here with a plan in mind while we've been keeping you busy…" Sonic weakly suggested, which got Thanos curious.

" **You idiot…Why did you have to say that…?"** Spidey asked, which really got Thanos thinking his next move.

"Sorry. Kinda dying here…Can't think straight…" Sonic replied.

" **Oh goody. Next you'll say is have him kill Captain America and everyone else on the planet…or just have him destroy the entire universe already…"**

"Thought he wanted to destroy the multiverse…"

" **He said he won't do it until five minutes…Probably so he could stretch his fingers or something…"** Pete quipped, giving Thanos a daunting thought of something he once done before with his special gauntlet.

"Time's up." Thanos smiles, interrupting their bickering even though it hasn't been five minutes yet.

"Uh oh." Both Spidey and Sonic responded in shock.

"You guys couldn't keep your mouth shut, and now we're all going to DIE! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" Weiss angrily glared at them, seemingly forgetting this is part of their true plan.

"Uh, we're sorry?" The jokesters replied sheepishly.

Tired of these young heroes and their constant quips. Tired of the other heroes somehow always beating him when all hope seems lost. Tired of not gaining the love of Mistress Death. Thanos is tired of it all. That's all about to change, right here, right now. The mad titan shows off a familiar, frightening hand gesture with his fingers. A gesture to perform a snap. And not just any snap. The snap of decimation. The snap that'll finally eradicate all life in all reality, and the snap that'll finally gain Lady Death's love once and for all.

"Uh, guys! He's about to snap!" Pit shouted.

" **Figuratively or literally?!"** Spidey joked.

" **Stop recycling jokes and DO SOMETHING!"** Tails shouts.

The heroes do everything in their power to try to break free from Thanos's imprisonment bubbles, but nothing they do could make it pop. "You have fought well, but you were all fools against my power. You thought you could defeat me, you suffer from delusions of grandeur. This is where we say goodbye." Thanos smiles.

Spidey gulps. Sonic grunts and scowl. And Ruby is sweating buckets of fear inside her bubble. The D-Avengers could do nothing but watch powerlessly as Thanos slowly makes his finishing move with a snap of his fingers.

" **Wait, NO!"** Spidey cried out as Thanos finally does it. He performs the snap that eliminates all life in all reality…or so he thought.

"WAAAAAAGH!" A painful scream is almost unheard of coming from Thanos. What was supposed to be the snap of decimation for all life was the snap of decimation for his gauntlet. The fake Chaos Stone finally does the thing it was created for, reversing the energy field of the other Exo Stones then explode, destroying the Exo Gauntlet and deactivating the stones for a brief moment.

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Nothing Can Contain Us!**

The deactivation of the Exo Stones also freed the D-Avengers from their bubbles, with Spidey being the first to land on his feet. **"NOW!"** He shouts, but to who?

Out of nowhere, Ant-Man enlarges to normal size to uppercut Thanos from his heel. "Never took on a galactic warlord!" Scott Lang said as he throws a few more punches on the weakened titan, with some small help from Wasp, who has also been with the D-Avengers this entire time.

"But there's a first time for everything!" Wasp finished, continuously blasting Thanos's eyes with her stingers, giving Ant-Man enough time to grab the real Exo Stones.

"Heads up!" Ant-Man throws the seven Exo Stones to the D-Avengers: The Evolution Stone to Lucina. The War Stone to Knuckles. The Star Stone to Ruby. The Espeon Stone to Weiss. The Dream Stone to Palutena, which she uses to heal everyone back to full health, even repair the Cyclone Hulkbuster. The Genesis Stone to Sonic. And finally the Nether Stone to Spider-Man.

" **Holy shit. I can't believe that actually worked."** Spidey remarked, outright shocked with himself their real plan worked.

"The Chaos Stone was a FAKE?!" Thanos loudly scowled, feeling completely duped and surprised a fake Exo Stone was even possible.

"Heh. You can thank Doom for that. All we had to do was trick you into doing that little snap of yours by our 'smooth talking'. For someone who claims to have no weaknesses, your ego can't BARE to disappoint skeleton lady over there." Sonic grins while pointing at Lady Death still on her throne, claiming Thanos's blind love to do anything to impress Death is his one true weakness. Still it's not a weakness easy to exploit, requiring some careful, annoying quipping that sounds like babbling but actually a clever ploy to trick him, and because Spider-Man and Sonic are "naturally annoying", Thanos didn't suspect their true plan this entire time.

" **You know what they say. Love can blind the truth."** Spidey smirked behind his mask.

"That's what you get for treating us like kids." Ruby smirked, also grateful Thanos didn't take them too seriously because they were kids.

"Hmm. Not bad." Death, for once during this whole battle, finally spoke up to compliment the heroes' performance.

"She can talk?" Ant-Man remarked, surprised that Death speaks.

" **A compliment from Death? I think your girlfriend loves us more than you. How does that feel?"** Spidey tauntingly points at the increasingly angry Thanos. The raging titan dashes at the heroes but they saw his attack coming a mile away and jumped back in time. **"Oh, sorry. Seems without the stones, that 'big titan quickness' isn't gonna work on us."** Peter joked.

"Okay, Spidey. I think he gets the picture." Weiss tells him to shut up.

"Give me back the stones! I'll use them to find the real Chaos Stone…after I've killed you!" Thanos threatened.

" **You forgot to say 'please'."** Spidey quipped.

 **BGM End**

"You dare defy ME?" Thanos asked.

" **Absolutely. Go get him, Blake!"** Spidey ordered, which caught Blake completely off guard.

"Wait, hold on! Are you INSANE?! You want me to go against HIM? He's going to KILL me!" Blake retorted.

" **Well, there's a reason cats have nine lives."** Spidey quipped.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Hawkeye**

Though stripped from the Exo Stones, Thanos is still a force to be reckoned with. He launches a cosmic beam from his palm at the heroes for a quick kill, wanting to finish them off for tricking him. Weiss projects a glyph powered by the Espeon Stone to successively block the blast to give Ant-Man time to shrink down and resize to uppercut Thanos.

"Fall!" Thanos punches Lang down.

"War Stone!" Knuckles leaps in powering up with the War Stone to make him hit stronger than the Hulk, punching Thanos so hard he's sent flying to a wall.

" **This is our chance! Go on the offensive! Let him have it!"** Spidey ordered his team to go all-out.

Wasp, Yang, Pit, Tails, Blake and Axl keep Thanos busy from the distance for Lucina and Knuckles to step in up close and personal. "Evolution Stone!" Lucina shouts, evolving her combat abilities to the absolute limit. She and Knuckles overwhelm the titan with coordinated attacks, and while he was able to block and deflect a few of them, Lucina powers up to Ion Mode, enlarging her blade with ionic energy. With one mighty swing, she slashes the titan skidding away.

"Genesis Stone! Hah!" Sonic smiles, speeding up with a white aura from the Genesis Stone. Now Sonic's speed is truly the untouchable, able to blitz the mad titan over a thousand times without slowing down.

"Learn your place!" Thanos was able to predict his next movement and unleashes a hard crescent chop that knocks Sonic down.

"Espeon Stone!" Weiss telekinetically throws statues of Death to hit Thanos but were ineffective. Soon after, Spider-Man swings in and strikes his cheek with a spider-arm.

" **Can I ask why I was given the Nether Stone? This thing smells of dark odor."** Spidey jokes, using the Nether Stone to form large dark-powered Web Hammers. He combos the titan with large swings, dodging his lasers thanks to his Spider-Sense, then slams both hammers on him before unleashing his spider-arms to fire powerful dark repulsor webbing from them and his palms to blast him back a few feet.

"Star Stone!" Ruby then traps Thanos in a crystalized star, keeping him there for Palutena's Exo Stones attack.

"Don't go away now!" Palutena taunted as she twirls her staff around. "Dream Stone!" She fires a huge beam of light energy that break through the star case, blasting Thanos right out of his imprisonment.

"Dude, you are just SUCKING!" Ant-Man taunts as everyone takes on Thanos together. Some were easily deflected by a wave from his hand while others were doing their best to keep him occupied. Sonic spin-attacks his back, knocking him over for a few swings from Ruby's scythes.

" **Spidey time! What's happenin'!"** Spidey unleashes his awesome Spider-Fu combo that overwhelms the titan from all sides. Finally, he jumps back to the air, temporarily coating on his Aura Arachnid for a giant aura fist that pounds Thanos's face to eat the small crater he was punch into.

 **BGM End**

Spidey takes off his aura as he lands in front of his friends. They all look at Thanos, who seems to have finally been defeated by their teamwork.

"No way…Did we beat him?" Ruby asked, visibly shocked they seemingly beaten the strongest foe in the whole universe.

" **I can't believe we actually did it."** Spidey lowly remarked, shocked himself.

"Hahahaha! We beat him!" Sonic laughed in joy.

"WOOHOO!" Wasp flies happily around Knuckles's head, who is also incredibly happy they beaten Thanos.

"Oh yeah!" Ant-Man fist-bumped Pit in front of Palutena, who nods with a joyful smile.

"We won!" Yang joyfully hugs Blake as Tails, still in his mech, shares a high-five with Weiss just like between Axl and Lucina.

" **Knew you guys could do it!"** Spidey says to his team.

"We're awesome!" Ruby smiled, sharing a fist bump with Spidey and Sonic.

They thought victory was theirs. How very wrong it quickly becomes. While celebrating, Peter's Spider-Sense warns him to a still very healthy-looking Thanos still kicking to brutally slam his armor to reboot.

"I would expect nothing less of the Exo Stones…" Thanos says as he easily dispatches the remaining heroes one-by-one, leaving Ruby left as he lifts her to the air in excruciating pain. "But our time here is at an end." He ominously said.

Thanos slams Ruby to the ground, forcing her to drop the Star Stone in her possession, making it very easy to reclaim what is rightfully is. Having underestimated these children for the final time, Thanos prepares to kill them while they are down before reclaiming the other six Exo Stones, but was interrupted by the sound of explosions happening all over his ship.

"What?!" Thanos exclaimed, wondering what is happening to his ship.

* * *

 **New Vale City**

Captain America threw his shield at a few more Chitauri soliders in a city filled with hundreds of them. That won't stop him from fighting. He grabs back his shield and prepares to take down a few more aliens, but as he turned around he notices each and every Chitauri and Outrider in the city start to suddenly collapse dead, just like what happened with the Metarex shortly after Dark Oak's death.

"Captain!" Sally runs up to the captain along with Jaune with some news Nicole told them.

"Sally, what's happening?" Steve asked the Acorn princess.

"It's happening all over the world. All the aliens have suddenly collapsed. Their ships and everything!" Sally informed him.

It didn't take long for Steve to piece together everything, "Iron Man's team did it. The command center was destroyed!"

"You mean we won?! YES!" Jaune happily said.

Everyone across the planet are cheering loud and happy that the alien invasion seems to have finally stopped and their world is saved. But there's still the matter of Thanos to deal with though.

* * *

 **Death Shrine Zone, Sanctuary II**

"How could this happen?!" Thanos asked himself inside the exploding Sanctuary.

"THANOOOOOS!" Drax's loud voice grabs the titan's attention, turning around to get tackled by Drax, Hulk, and Thor together.

The other members of Iron Man's team finally showed up to the chamber. **"Seems we made it just in time."** Iron Man joked.

"You okay, Spidey?" Captain Marvel helps Spidey up to his feet.

" **Ugh…maybe. What the hell took you guys so long? We almost died a third time today."** Spidey asked the latecomers as they help the D-Avengers back up on their feet.

"Had to take a few minutes to think up a new plan in case ticking him off didn't do it, but it looks like it wasn't needed. Good job, kids." Star-Lord joked.

"Uh, who the heck is that?" Hawkeye points to Death on her throne.

"That's Death." Sonic answered.

" _ **What?!"**_ Cinder remarked, surprised of Lady Death's appearance.

"Don't really see what Thanos sees in her." Grimadoom casually joked.

Thanos breaks off from the juggernauts that briefly kept him occupied, then looks to see his daughters, Gamora and Nebula, standing in front of this little unified group. "If it isn't my favorite daughter, Gamora. Here to challenge me?" He calmly taunted his daughter.

Gamora points her sword at her adoptive father, threatening to kill him if he doesn't comply, "Show's over, Thanos. Your army is DONE and so is this ship. You're outnumbered and outmatched, so hand over the Star Stone."

"You think you've beaten me? Daughter. You should know I ALWAYS come prepared with a back-up plan." Thanos smiled as he stills has one last trick up his sleeve.

"And what would that be, 'dad'?" Nebula tauntingly asked.

Thanos did nothing but chuckle as he summons seven mystical objects that are his back-up plans. Seven awfully familiar emeralds that frighten the heroes who are well-familiar with those gems.

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed, shocked of what he possesses around him.

"Th-Those are the Chaos Emeralds! When did he get time to get THOSE?!" Sonic exclaimed, shockingly surprised.

The Chaos Emeralds, Thanos had Corvus Glaive secretly collect after the one he found on Wakanda Island, and the Star Stone starts circling around the mad titan as he stands in place. They spin faster and faster as an ominous golden glow from his body.

"STOP HIM!" Captain Marvel shouted.

The unified heroes all do whatever they can to stop Thanos before he ascends to an even bigger problem that he was before. They were too late. A powerful surge of golden energy explodes from Thanos that knocks the heroes to the floor in pain.

"Great. Juuuuuust GREAT!" Sonic holds his aching head, scowling.

He and the other heroes stare in either annoyance or horror to see Thanos has powered up to a new form using the Chaos Emeralds and the Star Stone. His super form looks identical to his normal form with a few differences such as the blue parts of his armor is painted black instead. Red lights also replace the golden-variant that emanates from the armor. Generally, Thanos now has a new gold-and-black color scheme with red, glowing accents on different parts of his armor.

"Well? Weren't you going to 'stop me'?" The powered-up Thanos, now dubbed "Chaos Thanos", taunts the heroes with his new power and a daunting smile.

" **Uhhh, Ruby, if you wanted to say one of those bad words I taught you, now would be a perfect time."** Spidey joked while paralyzed with fear, just like Ruby who is too scared to utter a bad word even if she wanted to. The final battle to save the Unified World has now begun.

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here! THANOS HAS A SUPER FORM?! We didn't expect him to gather the Chaos Emeralds!**

 **Iron Man: His power is out of this world! He might be stronger than Galactus!**

 **Hulk: My type of challenge.**

 **Weiss: What is wrong with you?! He has enough power to destroy the planet!**

 **Captain Marvel: We won't let that happen! This is the final showdown to save the Earth! We either live or die! This is it!**

 **Sonic: She's right! Let show that titan what we're made of! BRING IT ON!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Fate of the Unified World (Part 3)-Decisive Cosmic Showdown**_

 **Thanos: No matter what you do, one of you will die.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Lots of twists and surprises in this chapter. Despite being tricked, Thanos still came out on top and now has transformed into Chaos Thanos using the Chaos Emeralds and Star Stone. Can the Unified Army muster up the strength to defeat a power that puts Galactus's to shame?**

 **If you're still having trouble how someone like Thanos was tricked by the D-Avengers, let me try to explain as simple as I can:**

 **From the beginning, Thanos toyed with the D-Avengers, seeing how most of them were children so he didn't take them seriously. That was his first mistake.**

 **The D-Avengers made him think they were after his Exo Gauntlet the entire time, which is why he didn't bother reading their minds with the Espeon Stone as he arrogantly believed it wasn't necessary for a predictable strategy.**

 **Sonic and Spidey are experts at insulting enemies where it hurts. In this case, it's Thanos's love for Death. Using clever quips that invoked Death and putting Thanos's relationship in jeopardy, they purposely gave Thanos the idea to do his snap earlier than intended.**

 **Ant-Man and Wasp were hiding the entire time waiting for the moment when Thanos' gauntlet is destroyed to take back the stones, as it was predicted the D-Avengers would be too weak to reclaim them themselves.**

 **I got the idea for Spidey and Sonic to trick Thanos using quips from some old Marvel Comics. A very old storyline called "Infinity Abyss", where the main villain didn't see Spider-Man as threat which led to his downfall. And a more recent storyline called "Avengers vs. X-Men", where a dying Spider-Man used his quips and constant banter to trick a Phoenix-possessed Colossus and Magik into knocking each other out. If you still have a problem with this chapter, I'm sorry. I did my best to make it seem sensical.**


	38. Vol 2 Issue 16: Fate of the World Part 3

_Vol 2 Issue 16: Fate of the Unified World (Part 3)-Decisive Cosmic Showdown_

 **The Moon**

Thanos's flagship, Sanctuary II, is seen exploding as it falls out of orbit. With the flagship blowing up, so does the remainder of Thanos's armada. Hundreds of his ships from the planet to its orbit last no more, blowing themselves up along with the army of aliens. It has been done. The alien invasion on the Unified World has finally been thwarted. Mostly. There is still one last thing left to do before anyone can say the threat is over. Defeat Thanos. Unfortunately for the heroes, he alone might be more troublesome than his entire alien force.

Mistress Death teleports out of the exploding Sanctuary and hovers above the moon as she waits patiently for what might be the final battle that'll decide the fate of the multiverse. It begins with a flaming projectile crashing down on the blue area of the moon. It wasn't a meteor that crashed down but actually the unified heroes that were in Thanos's ship that were blasted all the way to the moon, forming a massive crater in the process.

"… **Owwww…"** Spider-Man was the first to speak that wasn't groaning or coughing, lying down on his bruising back after being launched all the way from Sanctuary II to the moon.

Sonic groans, rubbing his aching head as he's one of the first to stand up from the crater, "That tickled…"

"Is everyone alright?" Captain Marvel asked the group.

"Think everyone's okay." X answered.

"Speak for yourself…" Yang weakly quipped as Blaze helps her up.

"Whoa…" Ruby is awe-struck of being given an amazing view of her unified home from the moon. "Wait. Hold on. Are we on the moon?" She quickly realized they are standing on the surface of the moon.

"How can we still breath?!" Lucina asked, extremely worried.

"Well I'm a reploid, so I don't have to worry about oxygen…" Axl joked.

" **Don't panic. We're standing on the Blue Area of the Moon. Only place with oxygen."** Iron Man answered the future princess.

" _ **That makes no sense."**_ Cinder responded.

"Just like everything else in this crazy universe." Hawkeye quipped.

" **How did we get here again,"** Spidey asks as he pinches his nose, **"Last thing I remember we got blasted by…"** Interrupting the webhead comes another flaming projectile, this time colored gold. The impact of the projectile almost blew away the heroes off of the moon but they stood strong through the wind currents. Coming out from his own crater is the Chaos Emerald-powered Thanos, now dubbed Chaos Thanos, slowly approaching the unified heroes with a flaming golden aura and a sinister chuckle. **"Oh yeah. Him."** Peter finished his earlier sentence.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Confrontation**

"Well? You came here to stop me, didn't you? Step right up." A grinning Thanos taunted his earthling prey.

"I'm gonna kick the smugness right outta you, Thanos," Sonic smirked, "As soon as I figure out how…" He lowly said to himself.

"So he's in that 'Super Form' you call it AND has the Star Stone? Not fair, dude!" Star-Lord said, pointing his elemental gun at the chaos titan.

"Though the emeralds are not as powerful as the Infinity Stones OR the Exo Stones," Thanos chuckles, "They are just enough to put a smile on my face."

"Seeing you smile is the WORST. Have you tried flossing?" Hawkeye quipped.

"Ah snap!" Yang responded to his joke.

" **You're not the only one holding magic stones of infinite power remember?"** Iron Man asked the mad titan as the heroes who holds six of the Exo Stones raise them high for him to see. **"It's over, Thanos. We're giving you this one last chance to give up and surrender, otherwise we'll blast you across the universe."** He threatened.

"NONE can beat Thanos! Only 'I' is capable of using the stones' full power! The power to break WORLDS!" Chaos Thanos's golden aura grows higher like a burst of flames. Power so strong it shakes the moon. The heroes are trying their best to keep their footing on the ground after feeling the intense energy emanating from Thanos.

"No way! He's already grown accustomed to the emeralds' power!" Shadow noticed, shocked Thanos has already learned how to utilize the Chaos Emeralds to the best of their ability, possibly on a greater scale than both him and Sonic.

" **What intense energy! Am I reading this right? His power level seems to have exceeded even the likes of Galactus!"** Iron Man informed the group, shocking them with this news.

" **Whatyousay?!"** Spidey frantically responded.

"Galactus?! We're definitely screwed!" Wasp joked but still scared.

"Sounds like a worthy challenge." Thor smiled, eager to test his limits against this super-powered titan.

"I call first dibs." Hulk casually said.

"Wait in line. I've been meaning to fight this guy since forever." Grimadoom replied, wanting to fight Thanos first.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Weiss loudly asked the fighting-loving maniacs.

"Well, the good news is he's weaker than he was with all the Exo Stones, so he should be easy?" Ruby said unsurely.

"Weaker? Yes. Easy? Hardly." Jean Grey replied.

"Lady Palutena. Do we have a chance here?!" Pit asked his goddess.

"Thanos's new power seems to have no limit. It's hard to truly say. Warlock?" Palutena turned to the cosmic sage for a better estimation.

"The Chaos Emeralds and the Star Stone together make for deadly combination. Honestly, our chances of victory are slim." Warlock answered.

"Eh, what else is new?" Nova replied, still confident they can beat Thanos.

"No matter the odds, I WILL avenge my family!" Drax declared, holding his knives.

"There's a reason we're called Avengers." Captain Marvel replied, getting ready to fight.

"Hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thanos laughed madly as his power increases even more.

" **Now what's so funny, chinface?"** Spidey asked.

"This will be the last time we'd ever meet. Today's the day where I will finally claim Mistress Death and her affection. All your worlds are soon coming to an end. No matter how hard you try, you cannot save your world." Thanos arrogantly proclaimed.

"All this destruction just to gain somebody's love? It's really quite pathetic. What makes you think Death is really into you?" Sonic asked the mad titan.

"I doubt your feeble mind could ever understand. I am simply fulfilling what Death desires, and to do that I need power. I will not stop until I have gained ALL that is power. Power to bend everything to my will. The power to crush ALL who oppose me! Your world will be the first to fall before the countless others in the multiverse! I do it all in Death's name! I will take everything! By my hand!" Thanos smiles, clenching his right fist with chaos-cosmic energy.

Carol shakes her head after listening to his nonsense. "You really are crazy. Now that we can confirm you are nuts, we're going to defeat you and end this, once and for all!" She declared, hyping up the heroes for the biggest showdown the cosmos has ever seen.

"Come and get me!" Thanos smiles as his aura explodes with more intense energy to scare the heroes, but that doesn't make them budge even a bit.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The Unified Heroes, except for the villains obviously, shouted together as the battle for the Unified World begins now.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Fate of the World**

Grimadoom immediately takes the surprise first shot on Chaos Thanos by telekinetically crushing him with one of his inactive ships in the sky. "Piece of cake." The dark hedgehog smirked.

"Yeah, if your plan was to piss him off!" Star-Lord puts on his helmets as the unified heroes rush forward.

The ship explodes into thousands of pieces from Chaos Thanos's roar as he converts them into Cosmic Chaos Spears in the sky. He bombards his enemies with his attack, and despite their best to block it, most were quickly overwhelmed. Captain Marvel and Grimadoom seemed to be the only ones to make it through his spears and land a combined punch on the invulnerable titan's arm as he blocked them.

"EVERYONE! FULL POWER! GO!" Captain Marvel shouted to her team while she and Grimadoom keep Thanos busy for a bit.

Most of the heroes do what they were told and go all-out with whatever power-up/transformation they have up their sleeve. Team RWBY go into their Maiden Style Change, with Ruby taking it a bit further and changes into her Lunar Maiden Style. Cinder morphs into Blazing Apollo Symbiote Change. Sonic and Shadow transform into their own Super States using the ISO Emeralds. Same with Blaze as she uses the Sol Emeralds to go Burning Blaze. X equips his Ultimate Armor. Axl transforms into White Axl. Lucina and Pit are already in their Class-Up Armor and Neo Sacred Treasures respectively. And Spider-Man finalized into his full power, Man Spider-looking armor mode with wings called Shin Black Ace, or simply Black Ace, unleashing a loud man-beast roar to space.

Carol speeds herself up with the Genesis Stone to punch the titan quickly and painfully. Thanos deflects a punch to deliver his own that sends cosmic blondie across the moon then elbows Grimadoom off his back. The chaos titan feels the heat from Burning Blaze's flame blast, distracting him for a roaring punch from Hulk that skids him back, still unharmed and scary before Super Sonic blitz him with his enhanced speed.

"We're the more 'super' people, Thanny. Watch how the master kicks butt!" Super Sonic grins, going for a spin attack against the titan. It instantly failed as Thanos easily caught him and throws him hard at Thor, knocking the two over. The chaos titan was not done. He raises his hand to summon a portal that shoots dozens of cosmic lasers that homes in on their targets, which in this case are the heroes. Some were barely able to avoid them while others took the blasts and were flinged above the area. Scarlet Witch throws some hex bolts that do nothing against Thanos before he snapped his finger to distort space around her and flunged her to the ground.

"This ends now, titan!" Warlock hits him with a powerful beam of cosmic energy that he blocks

"Don't be a fool. Your power has been weakened from the merge." Thanos replied, sensing Warlock's power isn't as strong because of the Convergence, but still pretty powerful.

"Maybe so, but I can't allow you to destroy the planet!" Warlock boosts his beam with the Soul Stone and was able to stagger the unstoppable titan and his dark soul. X, charged up with the War Stone, fires by Hawkeye and Pit's side to attack the titan from a distance. Thanos fights back and blasts them down, not seeing Drax sliding forward to strike down a knee. The titan mentally throws Drax at Quill hopping off multiple glyph-made steps by Strange, but Quill jumped over the thrown Drax so he could land on top of Phoenix and Metal Sonic instead. Thanos tries again attacking the hopping Star-Lord, but assaults from Tails in his Cyclone Hulkbuster, Blake, Nova, and Super Shadow keep him busy, long enough for Quill to jump over him and plant a stun bomb on his back. Thanos bursts the heroes assaulting him away and turns to Star-Lord and a magic portal forming behind him.

"Boom!" Quill gives Thanos the middle finger as he back-flips to the portal, just before the bomb explodes and slightly dazes the titan. Grimadoom assaults Thanos with a swift, chaos-powered combo before he was quickly defeated. Black Ace Spidey flies in and utilize an energy-powered wrist stinger blade to hit Thanos but was immediately blasted back by a distortion in space, but not before blinding his eyes with webbing for the next attack.

A magic portal thanks to Dr. Strange opens next to him, popping out an Ion Mode Yang with the Evolution Stone. "Magic," She punches him while jumping over to the next portal, "More magic," She punches him again before disappearing to another portal, "Magic with a charged punch," This time she delivers a more powerful punch, "Magic with a-." Thanos quickly saw through her predictable pattern and throat-grabs her to the ground.

"Die." Thanos smiles, lifting her up close to his fist for an energy blast that sends her away.

"Has this guy taken any damage yet?" Wolverine asked Super Sonic.

"He's in a Super Form, so no. A strategy would be to wait for his super form to run out, but it doesn't seem like it's the case." Sonic replied.

" **It's the Star Stone granting him the extra energy needed to sustain his super form longer, so waiting out the fight won't work!"** Tails explained, implying that Thanos can sustain his super form for an indefinite amount of time. Meanwhile, he and Iron Man was hitting Thanos with powerful repulsor rays he blocks with one hand, that way he can use the other to pound the ground and cause an earthquake on the moon that puts the grounded heroes off-balance.

"MOONQUAKE!" Hawkeye shouted.

Super Sonic and Black Ace Spidey flies over and strike Thanos with an ineffective attack. Thanos traps them in space for a quick second as he charges up his fist with cosmic-chaos energy. Once he's done, he punches the two so hard, they are flung off the moon and through the vastness of space, never to be seen again.

"Sonic! Spider-Man!" Lucina shouted.

"Think Thanos's holding a bit of a grudge." Knuckles remarked.

"AHAHAHAHA! How do you like that, Titan?!" Super-Skrull smiles and for good reason. He uses the Nether Stone to give his rocky flaming fists a little dark boost, launching a series of dark stretchy punches, forcing the titan to defend himself. A hammer swing from Thor smacks the titan a bit forward to Super-Skrull, giving him the opportunity to wrap his body around the titan for a chaos punch from Super Shadow and Metal Sonic. Thanos snarls and eye blasts the artificial creations away, then distorts space around himself in the form of an explosion that puts Super-Skrull down and a few heroes in the vicinity.

"You and your race are a dying breed." Thanos was going to blast Super-Skrull to oblivion if a Binary Captain Marvel didn't dropkick him to the rocky ground.

"Watch where you're landing." Carol taunted.

As Thanos gets up, Binary Grimadoom smacks him in the chest with a spin dash. "To think you've pushed me to these lengths. I'll teach you what happens when you mess with me!" Grimadoom goes full power, firing a relentless, high-speed barrage of attacks that surprisingly does some damage against his foe.

"Grimadoom's holding his own." Ruby noticed, a bit shocked that Grimadoom is so powerful he could go briefly go toe-to-toe with a super-powered mad titan.

Grimadoom punches Thanos so hard he got the him to grunt in pain. He flip-kicks from the jaw and flies above him, unleashing a Chaos Hadoken. Thanos roars and impressively punches the beam to dust, knocking Grimadoom off the air.

"Are there others who dare challenge my supremacy?" Thanos taunted.

" _ **We'll take up on that offer."**_

Thanos turns to the sky to see Spidey and Sonic flying back at top speed after returning from being punched across space. _**"We don't like it when someone punches us to the edge of the solar system!"**_ Spidey traps Thanos in a small artificial black hole. He knows Thanos will quickly break free, so he immediately web-throws a spinning Super Sonic to collide with Thanos, causing a massive explosion from the impact with additional help from Iron Man and his micro-missiles.

"RRAAAAGH!" Thanos survived obviously and absorbs the flames of the explosions and converts them to a massive flame blast he fires from his right palm at Sonic, Spidey, and Iron Man, hurling them across the spherical arena. Cinder web grabs his hand but that leaves her open to be pulled into his fist. Hulk tackles Thanos back and throws a few big punches of his own before he was blasted to the sky, missing Nova who was too busy blasting Thanos. Lucina, Gamora, and Wolverine slashes his body but did little damage, only irritate him.

"Waves of Virgo!" Thanos summons a cosmic spell that sweeps up his persisting adversaries with several larges waves of water.

Ruby uses her Semblance to get up close and personal for some scythe slashes but they prove useless against the titan. Not long after the huntress was deflected away, Phoenix throws several large moon rocks that hits the titan. They didn't do much, but it did give him a devastating idea.

 **BGM End**

Thanos looks to one of the moons from Mars. With his new powers, he devastates the moon from the distance with a simple hand grip. The heroes, including the jokesters, had nothing to say. They were absolutely stunned dumbfounded faces that said it all, as they can't hope to comprehend what he's doing and especially what's next. Thanos rips Mar's moon into hundreds of pieces and uses Chaos Control to teleport them closer to the moon they are fighting on, chucking all of them down like flaming meteorites at the heroes. Heroes like Iron Man, Spider-Man, Super Sonic, Grimadoom, and Metal Sonic try to fly away from the raining moon pieces only for one to collide with each of them. Hulk and Thor destroy as many meteorites as they can while everyone else do their best to defend themselves from the flaming onslaught.

* * *

 **New Vale City**

Several of the meteorites also collide with the unified world, hitting several locations on the planet. One of those locations is New Vale City, the central attraction for disaster. The meteorites destroy a few buildings and streets upon impact, putting back fear in the people after just surviving the alien invasion. Captain America, Sally, and Jaune were together when these meteors hit the city.

"Nicole, where did these meteorites come from?!" Sally asked her A.I. friend.

' _They aren't normal meteorites. They're pieces of one of Mar's moon aimed at our moon with a few colliding with the planet.'_ Nicole answered.

"A moon?" Sally was shocked when she heard this, and so was Jaune.

"Thanos threw a moon, at the moon?!" He loudly responded in fear.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Cap wondered as he looks to the direction where the moon is in space.

* * *

 **Back on the Moon**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Fate of the World (2)**

In the amidst of destructive raining moon pieces, Thanos finds himself confronting Dr. Strange and his two friends in the mystic arts: Scarlet Witch and her chaos magic, and Weiss Schnee, a mystic-in-training wielding the Dream Stone. Weiss holds her rapier straight, stabbing the floor to release numerous tendrils of light energy directed at the titan. Thanos easily jumps over them to fire a big blast Strange blocks with the Mirror Dimension, flinging it back at Thanos. The chaos titan easily shattered the Mirror Dimension with a single punch, absorbing it's remains into a black hole he throws at the three, but Scarlet Witch delays it for Weiss to convert the black hole into glass birds that confuse Thanos for a second, thinking it was an attack.

Strange hovers in the air, incanting the Images of Ikkon that grants him multiple arms before revealing to be multiple copies of himself that spread out all around Thanos, all using the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to bind him to take on the full blast of Wanda's magic and Weiss's light glyph blast through the Dream Stone standing from two different sides of Thanos.

Thanos roars, possibly from the intense pain he's feeling, but more likely the intense anger that's boiling inside, enough for him to unleash an enraged Chaos Blast, creating a large flurry of wind that swallows the three mystics and knocks them to the ground.

"Hmph, I see…Perhaps I have underestimated your inferiority as life forms…none the less…" Thanos smiles after somewhat complimented his adversaries and their strength.

"You will still fall!" Super Shadow seems to have finished what Thanos might have said. From the air, he works along with Burning Blaze, Palutena, Pit, and Axl to unleash hell down on him, barraging him with all they got. It still wasn't enough as Thanos distorts space like a shockwave to block their attacks and blow them off the air. Quickly after, he gets pelleted by homing arrows made of psychic energy thanks to Hawkeye using the Espeon Stone.

"I do love me some cosmic power. Helps make embarrassing mad titans much more rewarding." Hawkeye joked, using the psionic abilities of the Espeon Stone to aim and guide his arrows with his mind to easily hit Thanos where he wants to. Wasp and Ant-Man hit Thanos around the face, temporarily blinding him for an assault from Knuckles, Neo Metal, Wolverine, Drax and Nebula. The seven were quickly defeated before Super Sonic and Nova tackled the big guy to the air.

"Are you ready?!" Nova asked Sonic.

"Here we go!" Super Sonic nodded with a serious face. The two charge up to maximum power, exploding with intense energy.

"Full power!" Super Sonic shouted.

"SUPER SONIC NOVA FORCE FULL THROTTLE!" Nova yelled, as the two tackle the airborne Thanos at light-speed with a combined charge-up attack for maximum damage, but that wasn't all. Once they were done, they fly away as Phoenix hits Thanos down with three of his own ships, followed up with X and Warlock charging up their own attack behind her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" X yelled as the two unleash a large charged shot that hit Thanos, forming a massive explosion upon impact. It still wasn't over for Thanos. The second he stood back up, he found each of his arms webbed up by Spider-Man and Toxin, while his neck is tangled up by Blake's ribbon. With Yang and Ruby assisting Blake, all five pull as hard as they could to keep the titan still.

" _ **DON'T LET GO!"**_ Spidey shouted as they could feel Thanos struggling to break free.

" _ **We KNOW THAT, WEBHEAD!"**_ Cinder retorted.

"Captain Marvel! HURRY!" Blake shouted.

From the distance, Carol stands next to Grimadoom, both transforming into their Binary State and charging up one massive attack. "Prepare for oblivion!" Grimadoom menacingly said.

"Stellar STREAM!" Carol shouted, and along with Grimadoom, fires a massive beam of cosmic energy that swallows Thanos just as the five binding him leap away.

 **BGM End**

The unified faction regroups to see Chaos Thanos sitting on one knee emanating smoke after taken the full force of the binary warriors' attack. You think it's over? Hardly. We've only reached the halfway point judging from Thanos's ominous smile as he stands straight tall.

"Hmhmhm. Impressive you all managed to keep up while I'm in this state. Now I believe it is the time I bury you with my bare hands. Consider it an honor for what you're about to see." Thanos continues smiling, even as he walks backwards to a portal in space and disappears before Drax could attack him.

"COWARD! STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT!" Drax yelled.

"Calm down, Drax." Quill told him.

"Where did he go?" Ruby asked.

" **Tracing his trail now, but the reading's all erratic."** Tony replied.

" _ **Spider-Sense is saying he's still here."**_ Spidey said, looking around for any signs of Thanos.

" _ **I sense him too. It's almost like he's…right in front of us?"**_ Toxin and everyone else stares into the space that's between the moon and the unified world but finds nothing of Thanos.

Between that space in space, something starts to poke behind the fabric of space. It does it again, repeatedly for a few more seconds. "Am I seeing things? Is something poking space?" Pit asked.

"I'm sensing Thanos's soul is…" Warlock's eyes widen in fear as he realizes what's going on, "Oh no!"

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Galactus's Theme**

That part of space gets griped by what might be a hand from behind and gets shredded down like a comic book page to reveal a giant size Chaos Thanos, bigger than the moon itself as the lower half of his body, from the torso, hovers in front of it, leaving just the upper body half with his giant smile to greet the surprised heroes.

"THE TIME FOR YOUR RECKONING HAS BEGUN!" Giant Chaos Thanos smiled with his voice sounding somewhat distorted.

" **Look who became a big boy."** Iron Man joked.

"Holy…!" Hawkeye almost cursed in surprise.

"By the gods, he grew!" Lucina remarked with a surprised look on her face.

"Let me tell ya, I can't grow that big!" Ant-Man lightly said.

" **He will still fall like any tiny insect."** Neo Metal Sonic arrogantly said.

"We're standing right here, you know." Lang responded to that hurtful comment about insects, referring to himself, Spider-Man, and Wasp.

"SUBMIT!" Thanos uses his giant right hand to punch the ground so hard the heroes are either scattered or flung to the air. Hulk and Thor were the first to jump in to attack the giant Thanos.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder I SMASH!" Hulk screamed.

"CHANGE SIZE ALL YOU WANT! NONE CAN SURVIVE THE WRATH OF MJOLNIR!" Thor yelled.

Their combined powerful attack barely flinched the cosmic titan enough to matter. Thanos swings both his hands and grabs the powerful heroes as he starts crushing them from within. "SUFFER FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!" He slams them to the ground to semi-consciousness.

"Spread out and give him multiple targets to worry about and keep hitting him!" Captain Marvel instructed her team.

Everyone spreads out on the moon and hits the giant titan with anything that can even faze him. Super Sonic was able to, smacking the side of his head. Super Shadow throws multiple Chaos Spears to the face while Burning Blaze tries to burn his face, yet all wasn't enough to harm him.

"Nothing's working!" Blaze noticed in shock.

"AWAY VERMIN!" Thanos backhands all three super people out of the sky effortlessly.

Iron Man throws in repulsor blasts to the face, keeping him stagger for a tiny bit for Spidey to slingshot up close and slash his eyes, but that still didn't do anything. "YOU ARE NOT UNLIKE AN ANT FIGHITNG THE SUN!" Thanos hits shielded Spidey and Iron Man with eye lasers that proved overwhelming for their shields and knocked them out of the sky. "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!" He does the same trick to everyone else grounded on the moon, scattering them with explosions.

"There's far too much trash in the universe! Prepare to burn, Thanos!" Super-Skrull once again powers up himself with the Nether Stone, encasing himself in dark fire and stretches himself in a large drill-like fashion, charging into Thanos's chest that doesn't do much against him. "What?! This cannot be!" He remarked in shock, before Thanos flicks him out with a finger, temporarily disabling him.

Those who possess the other Exo Stones can't seem to do much against Thanos either as he has grown too powerful in his giant state. "INSOLENT WHELPS!" Thanos blasts the grounded heroes to submission with just rapid-fire lasers from his fingers. "YOU MAY DIE NOW!" Thanos traps Captain Marvel, Nova, and Grimadoom in a cosmic bubble and punches it to the ground, effectively one-shotting the trio.

Super Sonic goes for a light-speed boost attack, only to surprisingly miss when Thanos reacted fast enough to move out of the way. "He's pretty fast for a big guy…" Sonic sweated a bit.

Thanos grabs the hedgehog with his cosmic energy and throws him back to the moon. "DIE!" He uses both sets of fingers to shoot lasers for a full sweep of the moon, scorching everything and everyone it touches.

Ant-Man goes Giant-Man, sizing him up to half of Thanos's body, and holds his own for a little while to give the others some time. "Spidey! Arma Arachnid!" Weiss refers to Black Ace of their team up summon.

" _ **Been a while since we done that. Phoenix, you join too."**_ Spidey turned to Jean, who silently nods, agreeing with the plan.

Holding the Dream Stone, Weiss stabs the ground and forms a giant glyph. Combining the spirit of the spider and the phoenix, a huge Arma Gigas with the characteristics of both was formed as the Arma Arachnid Phoenix, sprouting wings of flames and multiple spider-arms and eyes and roughly Giant-Man's size, with Spider-Man, Weiss, and Phoenix as the pilot.

Giant-Man was punched back by Thanos and would've taken another if the Arma Arachnid Phoenix didn't grab it and countered with a punch of its own. "WHAT?!" Thanos remarked in this surprise clash of titans.

" _ **You're not the only one who thinks bigger is better, Thanos."**_ Spidey said.

"YOU THINK YOUR POWER CAN MATCH ME? I HAVE BECOME ONE WITH THE UNIVERSE! I AM UNBEATABLE!" Thanos proclaimed.

The Arma Arachnid Phoenix throws a heavy punch to his chest that seems to do some damage. "Someone's overconfident. That's usually Spidey and Sonic's thing." Weiss quipped. She commands her Arma to summon six Myrtenasters for each arm to wield. The Arma strikes at Thanos multiple times, not giving him a chance to counterattack. Thanos deflects most of the rapiers with a wave of energy and uppercuts the summon to the sky for a mouth blast it tries desperately to block.

"We can't hold it any longer!" Phoenix said, sensing the Arma is quickly breaking.

A punch from Giant-Man distracts Thanos that frees the Arma from his wrath. It sprouts its phoenix wings and flies over to kick-then-punch Thanos. "ENOUGH!" Thanos grabs the next punch and then the neck of the summon. "YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY!" A charged blast from his palm completely destroys the Arma Arachnid Phoenix, hitting Giant-Man back to normal size as all four heroes fall nearly-unconscious with the others who could barely move a finger, not enough to avoid Thanos's final smash, an unavoidable ground pound that'll most surely kill them in their weakened state.

"THIS CHIRADE IS OVER." Thanos does his final smash and would've killed the heroes if Adam Warlock didn't form a barrier surrounding them with all his strength.

"No one will die today, Thanos! Not while I still live!" Warlock said.

"THEN YOU CAN DIE FOR THEM!" Forcing in more cosmic power that distorts even the soul, Thanos directly focuses his final smash on Warlock, breaking through his barrier and brutally smashes him to death.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Game Over**

Warlock screams in pain as he feels his body disintegrating into space dust, sacrificing his life for his friends.

"WARLOCK!" Gamora shouted after the death of the mighty Adam Warlock.

 **BGM End**

"Wh-What happened?!" Ruby asked.

Spidey picks up the Soul Stone from the ground, the only thing left of Warlock. He tries to sense if Warlock was able to escape back to the Soulworld like before, but he can't sense him, not at all. Spidey growls, _**"He's not in the Soulworld. No, he couldn't be…"**_

"You mean he's really…" X somberly said, looking shocked and sad.

"N-No…" Palutena somberly said in disbelief.

The sudden death of Adam Warlock extracts a heavy toll on the heroes. Some are saddened of his noble sacrifice while others like Hulk are furious.

"THANOOOOS!" Drax yelled at Warlock's murderer.

"YOUR FOUL DEED WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Thor angrily points his hammer at the grinning giant.

"YOU BARELY HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO STAND! I AM THROUGH WITH YOU! JUST LIKE I AM THROUGH WITH YOUR WORLD!" Thanos teleports away from the moon for his next objective: The Unified World.

From an ominous dark smoke emanating next to the merged planet comes Chaos Thanos, now bigger than the planet itself, posing as a frightening menacing-looking figure with pure red eyes, hovering his hands over the planet to unleash cataclysmic horror worldwide. In other words, global destruction.

"T-That's scary…" Pit said, frightened of the humongous titan.

" _ **Now that's Galactus size."**_ Spidey commented.

"H-He's bigger than the planet…" Blake is too scared to even blink as she can't believe what they're seeing.

" **It's begun."** Stark said it straight.

"What?" Ruby turned to the armored avenger.

" **The destruction of the world."** Iron Man replied while they all stare at Thanos destroying the Unified World.

* * *

 **New Vale City**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of the Two Worlds OST-Fate of the World (3)**

All over the world, devastation is happening. The streets cracked to two that spits pillars of lava. Hail raining the desert. The oceans and islands freeze. Mountains erupting like volcanoes. Worldwide earthquakes. Hell has been brought onto the world and it's burning like mad, all thanks to the mad titan that hovers above the planet for everyone to see and fear.

The Unified Army in New Vale City stand together, looking to the skies to see Chaos Thanos smiling as he slowly destroys their merged home. "Since when did Thanos become Galactus?!" Rocket Raccoon shouted.

"We don't have much time until Thanos destroys the planet! We have to do something!" Sally told everyone.

"I WILL ENJOY MAKING THIS SLOW AND PAINFUL." Thanos smiled. He notices the heroes of the planet try to fight back and are failing badly. To reward them for their bravery, he leaves down a couple dozen silver cosmic versions of himself. Not as strong as the original, but enough to keep them occupied.

"Dammit! Clear the area! We have to stop Thanos! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America ordered the heroes to fight against the cosmic clones.

"It would seem Stark's team has failed." Salem said uncaringly while mystic blasting a few Thanos clones.

"Never underestimate an Avenger. We don't go down so easily." Cap replies, striking his shield on a Thanos clone.

"Say that again in a few minutes, captain." Salem replied, not seeing how they can stop Thanos in the few minutes they got.

Thanos watches as the heroes of the planet struggle against his might, chuckling in amusement as he continues his devastation on the planet. Out of nowhere, a large beam hits his back which didn't do anything but get his attention. He turns around to see it was the Death Egg and the Egg Fleet that shot him.

' _That planet is mine to conquer! You are not going to destroy it!'_ Eggman shouted through the loud speaker, then gets hit in the head by Abagail Brand sitting next to him.

' _Shut up and save the planet first before you think I let you destroy it.'_ Director Brand threatened the nervous doctor.

The Egg Fleet fires everything, yet nothing, not even the Death Egg's strongest attack could scratch the godlike Chaos Thanos. "YOU PUNY HUMAN GNATS ARE MORE ANNOYING THAN I HAD SUSPECTED!" With just a single blast from his hand, Thanos annihilates the Egg Fleet, seemingly killing Eggman, Brand, and the Watcher who were inside the Death Egg. "ALL WILL SUBMIT TO THE RULE OF THANOS!" He said arrogantly.

"We won't let you take our world, Thanos! Not when there's still a hero left standing!" Captain America shouted to the planet-sized titan.

"HMPH! YOU MEAN YOUR AVENGERS? FREEDOM FIGHTERS? HUNTSMEN? WHAT DOES THIS MERGED WORLD'S MIGHTEST HEROES MEAN TO ONE WHO RULES THE UNIVERSE?" Thanos asked a frightening question no one has an answer for as he continues destroying the planet.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Moon**

"We need to get back to the planet and help!" Ruby suggested as the Unified World slowly starts burning red.

" **Leave that to Cap's team. If we don't think of a plan to stop Thanos, there won't be a planet."** Stark replied.

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" Wolverine asked him.

Before they could continue discussing a plan, the gang was temporarily interrupted by the sudden appearance of The Watcher, who has survived the destruction of the Death Egg and was kind enough to save Eggman and Brand.

"Eggman. Here for a front row seat for the end of the world?" Super Sonic joked towards his arch-nemesis.

"Oh, shut up, you golden nuisance!" Eggman scowled.

"Any of you heroes have a plan to prevent the destruction of everything?" Director Brand of S.W.O.R.D. asked the unified heroes.

"We threw a Hulk and a Thor at him and he barely batted an eye. Even the six all-powerful Exo Stones didn't a darn thing." Hawkeye joked.

"I could go Hyper with the ISO Emeralds but I'd be wasting energy at that point." Super Sonic suggested and immediately shot down his own idea to go Hyper Sonic as it would be pointless.

"Thanos found a way to use the Chaos Emeralds and Star Stone in perfect balance with each other. That's what been giving him complete and total power without draining himself." Eggman explained

"We need to find a way to disrupt the balance between the gems. Weaken his power." Gamora suggested.

"With what? The guy's like god out there. It's not like we have a spare fake stone like the one Doom had to shut him down." Yang said.

Knuckles ponders for moment, thinking of an idea that might help them save the world. "What about the Master Emerald?" He calmly suggested, which got a surprising reaction from the gang.

"Nice thinking, Knuckles." Sonic smiled.

"The what?" Brand raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck is a Master Emerald.

"Wait, why?" Star-Lord asked.

"The Master Emerald's power might be able to suppress his Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles explained.

" _ **Yeah! That's the only way!"**_ Spidey said.

"Didn't think Earth had such a gem. I should remember that." Super-Skrull told himself for future ideas that might involve the Skrull Empire and the Master Emerald.

"But the Master Emerald's back on Wakanda Island." Blake reminded.

"I can teleport with Knuckles to retrieve the Master Emerald." Strange replied, planning to use his magic to teleport back to the planet in no time flat.

Tails transforms the Web Cyclone back to its Quinjet mode in response and runs out to meet with the others in person, "We'll use the Sonic Power Cannon to strike him with all of the Master Emerald's energy!"

"Good idea." X nodded with a smile.

"Ah sweet!" Pit said happily.

"Awesome idea, Knuckles." Wasp smiled.

Knuckles smiles, "No big deal."

"I admire your decision. You're willing to sacrifice the Master Emerald in order to save the multiverse." Eggman said.

"Sacrifice?" Knuckles remarked with a worried look.

" **Because it will have to suppress a tremendous amount of energy."** Tony told him.

"Even if the Master Emerald uses all of its energy, I don't know if that will be enough." Tails added.

"What?" Knuckles responded in shock.

"Give it your best shot, but don't die." Yang smiles and playfully slaps his back.

"If the Master Emerald shatters, we'll help pick up the pieces." Ruby smiled.

"What if one of them is flunged across the galaxy?" Weiss asked her.

"Then leave it to the Guardians of the Galaxy. We accept cash, credit, debt, checks and all forms of cash." Star-Lord jokingly said.

"Wait! If we lose the Master Emerald, how are we going to fire the Sonic Power Cannon?!" Knuckles asked, frantically regretting his genius idea.

"Hehe. Just leave it to me." Super Sonic grinned, planning to launch himself with the Sonic Power Cannon.

Knuckles laughs nervously, "Great…"

"Your sacrifice will not go to waste." Lucina respectively said to the guardian.

"You are performing a noble cause." Blaze said to Knuckles.

"Shut up!" Knuckles retorted.

"But wait, Sonic! We can't launch you! As Super Sonic, you're already overtaxing your body! If we launch you with the Sonic Power Cannon…" Tails said worriedly.

"You're saying he'll die?" Hawkeye guessed correctly.

"What?! No! We can't! We already lost Warlock, we can't lose you too!" Ruby retorted, instantly worried and a little teary-eye for her hedgehog friend.

"Even if the odds are slim, we should still try. Don't worry, Ruby. I promise I'll be back." Super Sonic smiled and even gives her a thumbs up, promising he'll survive.

" _ **How 'bout we modify the Sonic Power Cannon to make it easier for Sonic?"**_ Spidey suggested.

"Most of our equipment got destroyed while fighting Thanos." Tails replied.

" _ **Then what about…"**_ Spidey glances around a bit until his eyes spotted Watcher's citadel, home to the Watcher and some of the most advanced equipment he 'observed' in the universe, _**"From the Watcher's citadel!"**_

" **Genius!"** Stark turns to the silent Watcher floating beside them, **"Uatu, old pal, we're going to need to use some stuff."**

* * *

 **New Vale City**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Galactus's Theme**

The Unified Army stationed on the planet are still dealing with Thanos's clones while still doing their best to delay the chaos titan from destroying the world. After defeating another Thanos clone, Captain America gets a call from Iron Man, unsurprised he's still alive. _'Cap, we're onto something. Keep Thanos busy for a while.'_ Tony said.

"Got it." Cap then shuts off communications and turns to his unified comrades. "Iron Man's got a plan! Stall Thanos for as long as you can!"

Scarlet Spider, Raven, Black Panther, Zero, Rocket Omega and Rouge were able to defeat a good chunk of the cosmic titans for the others to breath. War Machine, Silver, Rogue, Human Torch, Qrow, Red Hulk are among the other powerful heroes that launch a massive assault against the colossal Chaos Thanos, knowing they can't hurt him but do keep him distracted.

"Don't think we've forgotten about you!" Captain Marvel leads an attack force consisting of, Super Shadow, Thor, Burning Blaze, Super-Skrull, Scarlet Witch, Pit, Palutena, Nova, Neo Metal Sonic, Axl, X and Grimadoom to do their best from space to keep Thanos occupied.

"I am Groot!" Groot grows giant size with help from Viridi, capable of shooting large Reset Bombs directly at his face.

"YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE FORCES OF NATURE!" Viridi taunted Thanos.

"I HAVE BECOME A FORCE OF NATURE! SUFFER FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Thanos shreds Groot back to normal size and blasts Viridi off the rooftop she was standing on, making her scream as she falls until Groot catches her.

"HOW DARE YOU?! STRIKING A GOD?!" Viridi yelled at the cosmic titan.

"IF YOU CAN BE A GOD…THEN WHAT SHALL WE CALL THANOS?" Thanos gives a malicious smile that scares Viridi to the core as she has no response to that.

On the ground, Captain America and Sally are met up by Reed Richards to discuss a little something. "Captain, just in case if we need to…" Reed shows Steve a familiarly small, but highly dangerous device they are both aware of its destructive capabilities that could destroy universes believe it or not.

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"The Ultimate Nullifier. Reed, you sure?" Cap asked if they are truly that desperate if things don't go according to Tony's plan.

"We're at the endgame now, Captain." Reed said with a serious face.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Moon**

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic's Fight**

Lady Death still watches the battle for the Unified World unfold from above Watcher's Citadel. She looks down to see Dr. Strange and Knuckles coming through a portal with the Master Emerald in the echidna's possession. They hurry to the Web Cyclone to see Iron Man, Eggman, Tails, and Spider-Man almost done reconfiguring the Sonic Power Cannon with Watcher's tech, remaking it much bigger to use the Master Emerald as its power source to launch Super Sonic.

"Got the Master Emerald!" Knuckles told them.

" **Hurry and set it in the reactor!"** Iron Man hurried him.

Team RWBY and the other heroes not doing anything simply stand in place watching the battle for their home raging on and sees their unified world almost completely turning red and being burned by Thanos, signifying its time is almost up.

"Aren't you ready yet?!" Hawkeye rushed the geniuses, visibly worried.

Reconfiguration on the Cannon was complete, and the Web Cyclone takes to the sky above the moon to get a better position to aim the cannon. Meanwhile, Knuckles is beginning to use the prayer to activate the Master Emerald's utmost full power.

"The servers are the seven Chaos! Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart! The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos!" Knuckles said as the Master Emerald slowly cracks through its limits. "I'll give you my life! I'm counting on you, Master Emerald! Please give us your power! Give us the power to protect everyone!" He begged as the emerald cracks more and more.

Spider-Man's in charge of checking the rising energy coming from the Master Emerald, _**"Master Emerald's energy is amplifying. 90…100…120!"**_

"Sonic! We're ready to fire!" Tails informed Super Sonic to get inside the cannon with Team RWBY looking worried if he'll survive. "Connecting energy from the Master Emerald to the cannon's hammer!" Tails said.

" _ **Sonic, start your spin!"**_ Spidey instructed him.

Just before Sonic could start spinning, two bright lights surprise him as they enter the cannon, revealing themselves to be Super Shadow and Binary Grimadoom. Super Sonic shares a smile with them, happy he won't have to do this life-risking idea alone. All three super-powered hedgehogs spin like crazy inside the cannon, charging it up to over maximum.

"The energy is rising rapidly, it's incredible!" Eggman commented on the surprise increase in energy.

"Shadow…Grimadoom…" Ruby remarked said with a surprise look on her face to see those two helping out Sonic.

Tails starts aiming the cannon directly at Thanos who is about to take the final step destroying the Unified World, scaring the global populace as the end is truly near, "Trigger safety off! Targeting Thanos straight ahead!"

"MASTER EMERALD, GIVE US YOUR STRENGTH!" Knuckles shouted at his emerald to give it it's all, even if it has to destroy itself to do it.

"FIRE SONIC POWER CANNON!" The Unified Heroes in space shouted simultaneously.

The Sonic Power Cannon discharges a blast so powerful it explodes upon firing the three super hedgehogs. Just as Thanos prepares to crush the burning world with his hands, a loud scream from a particular hedgehog enters the ears of both him and the Unified World.

"THANOOOOOOOOOOS!" Super Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs.

The people of the unified world spots a bright golden beam of light aimed directly at Thanos, with a few figuring it out who it is. "SONIC!" Amy shouted happily.

"HUH?!" Thanos was powerless when he was hit by the full fury of the Sonic Power Cannon. He screams in complete pain as he succumbs to a bright light that blinds the world and space.

 **BGM End**

Moments later, the light starts to disappear. Everyone watches silently to see the powerless Chaos Emeralds have been expelled from Thanos and are once again re-scattered across the world. This leaves Thanos in a much weaker state. Though he still has the Star Stone and is still giant size, as big as he was on the moon, his new form is a body of cosmic-looking translucent blue with the Star Stone planted on his chest.

The rest of the unified faction from space, including the super hedgehogs that survived the Sonic Power Cannon, regroups with everyone else on the moon. "Did we do it?" Captain Marvel asked one of the geniuses.

" **Yeah. The Chaos Emeralds have been suppressed and dispelled. He's still pretty powerful, but definitely more manageable."** Iron Man informed the plan was a success.

"Sonic, you did it!" Ruby happily hugs the super hedgehog.

"We all did it!" Sonic smiled.

Knuckles is probably the only one not happy since he has to sacrifice the Master Emerald. He picks up one of the many powerless pieces of the emerald and silently prays to it. Knuckles is not the only one unhappy. Upon realizing his power has been cut by half, he angrily snarls at the heroes who robbed him of his power.

"HOW DARE YOU…I NOW MUST SQUASH YOU LIKE THE BUGS THAT YOU ARE!" Thanos screamed as he approaches the heroes on the moon who continue to interfere with his goal to eradicate all life in the multiverse.

"We only have three bugs! Do your math!" Yang bravely yelled back at the cosmic titan.

' _Tony, you need any help?'_ Cap called.

" **When I ever? Stay still, Steve. We'll be the ones to finish this."** Tony replies, standing with his allies for one final clash against the titan.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super: Broly OST-Full-Force Kamehameha**

A furious Chaos Thanos smashes the moon to the point it might break, but his reaction time has been slowed down so the heroes were able to dodge his attack no problem. "THIS IS IT! GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Captain Marvel shouted as she brutally dropkicks his head, followed by the ferocious attacks from Hulk, Thor, Drax, Knuckles, and Grimadoom on the Star Stone Core, which acts as his new weakspot.

"FALL, TITAN!" Super Shadow fires multiple Chaos Spears at the core.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Lucina runs up and jump slashes at the core, dealing more and more damage on him.

"I WILL NEVER FALL! I AM ABSOLUTE POWER!" Thanos roars and fires a humongous beam from his palm, a beam Black Ace Spidey and Super Sonic slide aside as they approach the titan.

" _ **NOT ANYMORE!"**_ Spidey roars, switching to the powerhouse that is Red Joker mode. Forming a giant aura punch along with Super Sonic's boost, the two utterly devastate Thanos from his weakspot to the point of stunning him for more attacks.

"POUR IT ON!" Star-Lord shouted as everyone attacks the stunned titan.

"THIS IS FOR WARLOCK!" Ruby shouts as Team RWBY uses various Wisp powers they had on standby to devastate Thanos more and more.

"EEEYA!" Pit fires an onslaught of arrows while Iron Man continuously fires his Unibeam. X uses his Nova Strike while Axl and Wasp shoots his eyes, leaving Nova to lead the other heroes to attack various parts of the body, from the arms to the chest to save the big attacks for his weakspot.

All over the world, the people are watching live footage of the climactic battle happening on the moon. From New Vale City to Solkaria. Menalian. New Atlantis. Wakanda Island. Itagonia. Shamaruo. Family and friends to these heroes watch intensely, wondering who will win this clash of titans, just as Giant-Man clashes a massive fist against Thanos that generates flurries of winds in space.

"AAAAAAAH!" Carol roars, assaulting Thanos's face with a series of fast-hitting cosmic punches that slowly overwhelms him for a finishing cosmic punch. While the titan's dazed, Black Ace Spidey, after absorbing a Void Wisp, and Super Shadow traps him in a black hole sphere for Spidey to repeatedly cracks it open with his energy stingers, then flips back to watch Burning Blaze dramatically thrust her hands to the sky screaming loudly as the black hole bursts into a humongous vortex of flames that explodes, scattering the flames across the moon.

"How truly amazing. It would seem this battle will be coming to an exciting end." Death smiled from the distance, which really makes one question if she's really rooting for the heroes to beat her beloved just for the kicks. No one really knows what Death's thinking, but she's having at least she's enjoying the fight from what it seems.

The heroes stand up from the flames looking like complete badasses as they prepare for the complete finishing blow. **"EVERYONE, AT ONCE! NOW!"** "Iron Man shouted.

Spidey, Super Sonic, Ruby, Lucina, Pit, and Axl each take one Exo Stone into their hand. The six stand together in the middle of the massive crowd of heroes. All the heroes charge up their own final attack, just as the six clenching the Exo Stones charge theirs up to the max through their willpower while staring down the heavily weakened Thanos, who doesn't look like he can take another hit.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED…?" Thanos weakly asked.

"You suck! That's why!" Star-Lord quipped.

The six Exo Stone wielders combine their strength into one multicolored sphere of energy.

"This is…" Super Sonic started.

" _ **THE END!"**_ Black Ace Spidey loudly finished.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Lunar Maiden Ruby yelled.

The whole unified group combine everything they have into their finishing move as one multicolored, gigantic beam of energy with enough power to destroy a universe thanks to the Exo Stones, and it's all aimed directly at Thanos at a rapid pace, quickly and surely getting him worried for his life.

"NO! NOO! DEATH…MY LOOOOOOOOVE…!" Thanos screamed for his life as he vanishes from the devastating Exo Beam, leading a humongous explosion in space that can be seen from the planet.

 **BGM End**

The smoke from the explosion slowly starts to die after that massive finisher. Those with transformations turn back to normal, panting with complete exhaustion after pushing themselves to their limit.

"Is it over?" X wondered.

Everyone stares at the spot where Thanos was when he got blasted but it's covered with smoke. It soon fades away into space, revealing a very alive Thanos back to normal size and power. Alive yes, but he is heavily weakened to move. He pants heavily, sitting on one exhausted knee and scowls at the heroes who almost destroyed him.

"No…I'm not…done yet…" Thanos weakly said.

"I can't believe how tough he is…!" Knuckles commented, surprise just how durable Thanos is to take a blast that could end a universe.

" _Excellent. You all done what I hoped you accomplished."_ A mysterious, yet ominously familiar voice speaks up from nowhere.

"What-?" Just as Knuckles and the others were about to turn around to find the mysterious voice, everyone but Super-Skrull, Eggman, and Neo Metal Sonic get blasted to the ground, accidently dropping the six Exo Stones to the floor, for the one and only Victor von Doom to pick up for himself, revealing he's still alive.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 4**

" **Doom?! But I heard you were killed!"** Iron Man expressed surprise to see Doom survived getting vaporized after supposedly sacrificing himself to save his worst enemy, Reed Richards.

" _A simple Doombot. As if Doom would truly work with you simpletons."_ Doom replied.

"What?!" Sonic responded just as Eggman laughs an ionic one.

"Don't you fools get it! We've played you all right from the beginning! We knew it was only a matter of time until we were forced to work together, so why not use the predicted alliance to our advantage! It wasn't easy I admit, but now that Thanos is beaten and you all are weakened from battle, the Exo Stones would be easy pickings for us!" Eggman explained their ingenious plan to turn on the heroes after the world was supposedly saved. This was the "final phase" Doom was referring to before Thanos raided Latverion.

Doom uses the real Chaos Stone in his possession and Genesis Stone to trap the heroes, including Grimadoom, Nebula, and Cinder, in unbreakable space-time bubbles, leaving him undisturbed as he casually walks over to pick up the Star Stone from Thanos.

"Hold on! Why are me, Nebula and Cinder trapped in this?!" Grimadoom asked his 'father' what's the meaning of this apparent betrayal.

" _You three have outlived your usefulness. You especially have become too uncontrollable."_ Doom explained his reasoning for betraying the three.

"Tch! Nebula grunted, scowling.

" _ **Never liked worked with you anyway."**_ Cinder scowled.

The heroes were utterly weak and powerless from the fight with Thanos as they watch Doom about to acquire the last Exo Stone from Thanos's stead. All eight real Exo Stones this time now ominously circle around the cunning Doctor Doom for at last his quest for power has come to a close.

" _MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! At last! The Exo Stones belong to their true masters! And now, the very fabric of reality itself will bow before us! Thus ends the current era. The Age of the Masters of Evil has begun!"_ Doom laughed to the skies.

"A simple mortal like you will NEVER control their power…" Thanos, despite weakened, still has enough strength to stand up and confront Doom.

" _We'll see about that, titan. For now, enjoy your flight to the abyss."_ Doom blasts Thanos off the moon to somewhere in the unified world he tried to destroy. He then turns back to the trapped heroes for him to mock and taunt, _"You all have my thanks. You were the perfect deliverymen to send us this glorious power, and for that, I'll make sure your deaths will be as less painful than the titan's."_

" **How very sweet of you!"** Spidey quipped.

With a simple blast from his gauntlet, Doom sends the heroes and the Web Cyclone crashing down to the planet where they won't be a bother for a little while, simultaneously scattering the ISO Emeralds so they won't be used against him. _"It is time, for the final curtain call."_ He ominously said, teleporting himself, Eggman, Super-Skrull, Metal Sonic back to Castle Doom. And with complete control over time and space, Doom also teleports the other members of the Masters of Evil except for Mercury and Emerald back to Latverion for the true endgame that'll decide the future of the Unified World.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Spider-Man: Watch out! Here comes the Spider-Man! Just when we thought it was all over, Doom suddenly comes back and has taken all the Exo Stones.**

 **Sally: Should've known they betrayed us, but we were too caught up wanting to stop Thanos.**

 **Nick Fury: No time for rest now, people! We're heading to Latverion immediately! Hold your horses! We're in for a trip!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Endgame (Part 1)-A Doomed World**_

 **Spider-Man: Trust me, guys, I wished this adventure ended already too.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Ha ha ha! You all thought it was over. NOPE! Have you forgotten this is the finale to the "Masters of Evil Saga"? Think of it like a typical Sonic game: Thanos was the "regular" final boss while the Masters of Evil are the "true" final bosses. Now don't worry, it'll only last two parts, so we truly are approaching endgame, hence the next chapter titled "Endgame". The final battle with the Masters of Evil begins next chapter, folks.**

 **Question for the Chapter: What was your favorite moment in this chapter alone? Pick one.**

 **Answering Questions:**

 **Superjoeyf721: Don't do that. The only reason the plan to trick Thanos worked was because Spider-Man and Sonic are legendary for being clever jokesters even during battle and the plan was made more believable when people like Weiss and Pit started panicky. If everyone on the team started joking, one, it would be a bit out of character for characters like Blake and Weiss as they are not very good jokers, and two, Thanos would figure something is up and the plan would fail massively.**

 **HybridKing18: Thanos's Super Form is simply a black-and-gold version of his current armor with additional red highlights. I said this at the end of Part 2.**


	39. Vol 2 Issue 17: Endgame (Part 1)

_Vol 2 Issue 17: Endgame (Part 1)-A Doomed World_

 **Castle Doom, Latverion**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-The Phantom Ruby~Evil Deed**

" _It is time to wake up, Lucas Bishop."_

Lucas Bishop, a mutant time-traveler from the future, responds to the metal voice slowly waking up to find himself locked up to a futuristic arc-shaped machine. His arms and legs are stretched locked tight to the machine so he won't escape. He sees the eight Exo Stones are inserted around the machine spinning ominously. He looks straight to his captor, Doctor Doom, standing alongside the other high members of the Masters of Evil: Doctor Octopus, Doctor Eggman, and Salem. The two eccentric doctors grin maliciously while Doom and Salem stand stoically as Bishop greets them.

"Doom. Looks like we're still alive. How unfortunate." Bishop was aware of Thanos's invasion on the Unified World while he was held captive by the Masters of Evil.

" _You can thank your friends for taking care of Thanos for us. With them incapacitated, we can finally move on to the final phase of our little project without any interruptions."_ Doom said ominously to the time-traveling mutant.

"What are you going to do?" Bishop asked, narrowing his eyes.

The masked doctor walks up to a small platform with buttons set in front of the Exo Master, the machine Bishop is strapped in to control the Exo Stones. _"I am going to use your genetic ability to absorb and transform energy as a conduit to the power of the stones. That is what you were created and delivered for. And for that, we thank you."_ Doom mockingly thanks Bishop, which actually isn't the real Bishop but a clone, the same clone Mister Sinister created for the Masters of Evil during the conflict with the Purifiers a few days ago, and is now unwillingly going to perform its purpose.

The Exo Master starts to power up with the Exo Stones spinning faster and glowing brighter, sparking electricity as Doom continues talking, _"You are the sole witness to the day the world changed, Lucas Bishop. I hope that is some comfort to you."_

The other three Masters of Evil grin sinisterly as their Exo Master powers up tremendously thanks to Bishop's mutant power, slowly granting them the infinite power of the Exo Stones. Unfortunately for Bishop, the strain is starting to get really painful for the tough mutant as he starts screaming intensely with pain, "RAAAAAAAAAGH! RAAAGH! GRAAAGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Massive amounts of cosmic energy illuminates from Castle Doom, then starts to twist into a vortex that beams straight to the sky, releasing a massive shockwave all across the planet. The shockwave spreads through the sky, changing into a frightening darkish-green color. When the shockwave hits major cities, they instantly change, each corrupted and remodeled into of one of the Masters of Evil's very image. Like for instant, New Vale City gains a menacing green makeover in Doctor Doom's image, instantly rebuilding Avengers Tower for his own, remaking it into his twisted vision of perfection dubbed "Doom Tower", with a green "D" replacing the red "A" of the tower.

It is hard to believe but it has happened before everyone's eyes. After months of scheming. After the many battles against their worlds' mightiest heroes. The Masters of Evil have finally conquered the world. Though they may have conquered the world, it won't be long before it is taken away from them. Either by the remaining heroes, or the cataclysmic tears in reality slowly destroying the multiverse because of their reckless, unrestrained use of the Exo Stones. If the Masters of Evil aren't stopped soon, every dimension will cease to exist, forever.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Infirmary**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Relief (Tunes Ver.)**

An armorless Spider-Man sleeps peacefully on a white bed inside a SHIELD medical room. It wasn't until his Spider-Sense ringed like an annoying alarm clock that sprang him from the bed.

"Ow, my head. Why is my Spider-Sense blaring?" Peter asked as he rubs his head, unaware of the changes that has happened to the world at the moment. He looks to his unfamiliar surroundings, "Huh…? Where am I?" He spots his fully-repaired SX Armor contained in a floating capsule beside his bed. He then looks to his right hand to see he's still holding the Soul Stone he took after Adam Warlock's death. "The Soul Stone. I still have it. Warlock…Boy I could use your cryptic advice to tell me where I am." He joked.

Spidey looks around the room a little more to find he's not alone. Sonic and Ruby are also in the same room sleeping in their own beds. "Sonic! Ruby! Wake up, sugar rushers!" Peter loudly said to get them to wake up from their nap.

Sonic yawns loudly before tiredly rubbing his eyes, "Oh. Morning already? Don't see any breakfast chili dogs anywhere."

Ruby pinches her nose before shaking her head to get herself to fully wake up and explore her new surroundings. "Does anyone know where we are?" Ruby asked her friends.

"Kinda hoping you'd tell me, kid. Seems we passed out." Spider-Man said.

The door to the infirmary opens behind them for the rest of the D-Avengers to walk in, happy to see their friends have recovered. "Guys, you're awake!" Yang smiled as she hugs Peter and Ruby.

"It's about time. How're you guys feeling?" Tails asked with a joyful smile.

"Never better. Just wondering where we are." Spidey replied while rotating his healed left arm.

"We're in the SHIELD Helicarrier." Blake answered.

"Helicarrier? How did we get here? Weren't we crashing down from space that would've surely killed us?" Spidey asked light-heartedly, recalling Dr. Doom blasted the heroes back to the planet after defeating Thanos.

"You can thank the Watcher for saving us." Tails replied.

"You know, for a guy who made a sacred vow never to interfere, he sure loves doing it a lot. Still, gotta thank him, 'cause I've already had my fill of near-death experiences for one day." Spidey jokingly said.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Strained Event**

"And there's good reason he saved us. Look." Palutena uses her staff to project the newly-corrupted New Vale City to the awakened heroes. Not surprisingly, the three were quite shocked to see the merged city has turned into Doom's summer home.

"What the…?" Ruby stands shocked as she stares at the image of her corrupted home.

"Is that New Vale…?" Peter carefully asked, visibly shocked.

"Repairs sure went fast. What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Dr. Doom." Axl answered, plain and simple.

"Doom? That's right. I remember! He took the Exo Stones!" Ruby quickly remembered Doom stealing the Exo Stones back when they were on the moon.

"Yes. As you can see, Doom and the Masters of Evil's power have become far reaching. He's remade Avengers Tower into his twisted vision of perfection. But that's not all. He's changed New Vale, as well as every other major city on the planet." Palutena informed the awakened heroes of what has transpired on the unified world while they and the other Unified Army was recuperating after the battle against Thanos.

"You mean…Doom conquered the whole planet?" Spidey asked with a face of disbelief.

Palutena sadly nods a yes with their other friends sharing the same miserable expression. "I can't believe it…Doom WON?" Ruby asked, still in complete shock of what she heard.

Sonic furiously slams his fists together, rightfully angry. "Aargh! I can't believe it! Doom tricked us! He knew once Thanos was out of the picture, he'd be free to take the stones while we were too weak to stop him! We saw this coming a mile away yet we still fell for it!"

Knuckles is also furious of the grim situation, slamming his hard knuckle to the wall to let out some anger and grieve, "I had to sacrifice the Master Emerald…only for this to happen!"

"Calm down, Knuckles," Spidey boldly said to get his head back straight and think, "We know how you feel, but there was nothing else we could've done! Thanos was LITERALLY the bigger threat," He then lowly growls as he too is a little angry of what's happened, "Still…How could we let this happen?"

"Doom played us all for fools." Lucina scowled.

"What's the game plan?" Peter asked Palutena.

"We're headed to Latverion right now. There's still a chance we can stop them." Palutena revealed.

"How exactly, 'cause last time I checked we had trouble taking on 7 plus a fake?" Sonic asked, recalling their first 'bout' against a restrained Thanos when he had the Exo Stones.

"Reed Richards told us that whatever Doom is using to control the Stones has not reached full power." Palutena replied.

"They're not at full power and yet they're still able to remake the world, again?" Sonic remarked as this is also the second time the Masters of Evil have remade the world since the Genesis Wave that merged their universes.

"It's because of that we're still even alive." Tails told him.

"That or they're arrogant." Yang joked.

' _You underestimate the dire situation we're in, child.'_ Ero telepathically speaks to the D-Avengers.

"What do you mean?" Spidey asked.

' _You sensed it, didn't you? The Web of Life is shredding apart. The multiverse is slowly being teared to pieces.'_ Ero informed the group of more pressing matters affecting reality.

"How did that happen?!" Pit remarked in surprise.

"It's Doom! It has to be! He can't control the Exo Stones! Soon everything will be destroyed!" Tails quickly deduced.

"It's like what they said before, back during Spider-Island," Ruby began recalling, "They said the stones call out to their 'old links', wanting to be united once again. And the power it could generate…"

"It could destroy the world, unless the person knows how to control and use the stones." Sonic finished with a serious look, recalling their words as well.

"Seems that they forgot that little tidbit they told us. We need to fix this and fast," Peter said before remembering something else he wanted to ask, "By the way, what happened to Thanos? He was blasted back to the planet, wasn't he?"

"No one knows where he is or if he's still alive." Palutena answered.

"Guess we don't have time to figure out." Peter said.

"Agreed. Let's head to the bridge. Everyone else is meeting there." Palutena said. Once Spidey put on his SX Armor, the D-Avengers walk out to meet with the rest of the Unified Army for their final mission briefing.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Bridge, SHIELD Helicarrier**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-This is Our World**

This is truly a dark day for any military commander that have made it their eternal mission to protect the world, only to fail right under their noses. That's what Nick Fury and his dimensional counterparts, Abraham Tower and James Ironwood, are feeling right now. The world has been corrupted. Conquered. They were powerless to stop it. But not anymore. After fully recovering from their battle against Thanos, the Unified Army, plus Grimadoom, Team Toxin, and Nebula after they were betrayed by Doom, meet with the military officials on the bridge in the Helicarrier as they make their way to Latverion and free this unified world.

"We're going to be arriving at Latverion soon. Once there, you'll have to locate the Masters of Evil and stop them before they could drain more power from the Exo Stones." Fury started briefing the unified heroes on their final mission.

"You can bet your boots Doom ain't gonna give up without a scrap." Wolverine said.

"Oh, make no mistake, you're in for the fight of your lives. But it HAS to be done," Fury replied, "According to Uatu and what Richards predicted, tears are developing in near Earth space because of Doom's unbridled use of power. Pretty soon even Doom and his pals won't be able to stop it." He told the heroes of the tears in reality caused by the villains' recklessness.

"What will happen if the tears are left unchecked?" X asked.

"The multiverse will unravel in a matter of months. All life will cease to exist everywhere, gone forever." Fury replied, a bit somberly.

" **Wow. Not to criticize, but this mission briefing is turning into a real downer."** Spidey said jokingly.

"I don't know any other way to put it. Trillions of lives are depending on you to defeat Dr. Doom," Fury replied before confronting the other heroes, "Look. I know we've had our differences over the course of this little adventure. And I know you don't agree with the way I've done some things, but as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I can't EVER afford to lose. And now you're in the same boat. You have to win this one."

"Not to worry, Director. The Freedom Fighters are prepared." Sally said confidently.

"When all of us join forces, nothing can stop us!" Sonic grinned with confidence.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR are certainly ready for anything." Ruby smiled, with her friends agreeing with her statement.

" **Same thing to the Avengers, old timer."** Iron Man nodded.

"Ya got that right. Been looking forward slicing Doom a new one." Wolverine smiled, popping out his claws.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to fight a group with the powers of a god." Scarlet Spider sarcastically said, stoically leaning on the wall.

" **Wouldn't be the first time."** Spidey quipped.

"Don't worry, Director. We know what's riding on this. We won't fail." Captain America assured Fury they will do everything they can to stop Dr. Doom and save this merged world from his corruption.

"I know you won't. Good luck. And watch yourselves." Fury told the group, wishing them the best because they will most surely need it.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Doomstadt, Latverion**

 **BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance OST-Castle Doom**

Latverion. The epicenter of the Convergence. The intimidating merged country of Latveria, Eggmanland, and Salem's home in the Land of Darkness. The final warzone between the Unified Army and the Masters of Evil. Whoever wins this battle will decide the fate of the multiverse.

Latverion is filled with the familiar cities and landmarks of Latveria but surrounded by Eggmanland's crimson carnivals and machinery. And because the Land of Darkness was also part of this merge, enormous purple and green crystals are seen sprouting from the mountains far away. At the edge of Doomstadt is the Masters of Evil's recreated stronghold, Neo Castle Doom. A remade version of the original Castle Doom. Bigger and more ominous than before. Dark lightning strikes around this black-and-green castle that looks to be a mix of Doom, Octavius, Eggman, and Salem's designs.

S.H.I.E.L.D., G.U.N., and the Atlesian Military have launched a full-scale assault on Doomstadt, going head-to-head with the worst and most powerful of the Masters' creations. Though the military quickly lose a lot of soliders, it was all necessary for the Unified Army to make a beeline for Neo Castle Doom.

"C'mon, heroes! We're almost there!" Captain Marvel leads the Army closer to the castle. As they do, however, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense warns him of incoming trouble.

" **Spider-Sense. STOP!"** He told everyone, and just in the nick of time. A large, unbreakable barrier suddenly appears surrounding the castle area. **"A barrier."** He said. Not even the strongest of the heroes can seem to make a dent on it. As they continue trying, a massive green projection of the Doctor Doom and his chuckling figure appears above the tiny heroes.

"Doom!" Sonic exclaimed, scowling.

' _GREETINGS, MY OLD FRIENDS. SOME OF YOUR ARE LOOKING QUITE WELL, FOR BEING DEAD. BUT THEN, I SUPPOSE I HAVE UATU TO THANK FOR THAT LITTLE MIRACLE.'_ Doom said.

"How do you know that, Doom?" Hawkeye asked.

' _I KNOW A GREAT MANY THINGS. AND ONCE I AM FINISHED HERE ON THIS UNIFIED WORLD, I SHALL TURN MY ATTENTION BEYOND THE STARS, TO OTHER WORLDS. THEN ALL THE WATCHERS WILL LEARN TO RESPECT THE MIGHT OF DOOM.'_ He answered.

"This is madness, Victor! Even you can't control this much power!" Reed tried to reason with his old friend but it predictable fails.

' _DO YOU SEE HOW EASILY I NOW CONTROL THE VERY ELEMENTS THEMSELVES, RICHARDS? I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. FINALLY, I HAVE ACHIEVED THE ULTIMATE POWER.'_ Doom refused to listen to Reed's words of warning.

"I suppose now you're going to kill us…or at least try." Qrow taunted.

' _WHY WOULD I DESTROY THE LAST PEOPLE WHO COULD APPRECIATE MY WORK? I WANT YOU TO ROAM AROUND AND SEE WHAT I'VE CHANGED…AND WHAT I'VE CREATED.'_ Doom ominously said, arrogantly leaving the heroes alive before turning off his projection.

"This can't be good." Chrom said, looking a bit worried.

"The Exo Stones are inside the castle, but we need to get pass this barrier." Tails said.

" **I'm picking up four tower generators around the city powering the barrier. Destroy those before we can proceed."** Iron Man scanned.

"Four towers equal four teams of four! Hurry and disable them!" Captain America ordered. "The rest of us will stay here…" As he says that, a whole army of Doombots, Octobots, Badniks, and Grimm, all enhanced with cosmic energy approach the Unified Army from behind. "And keep ourselves entertained!" Cap finished, holding his shield forward as the Unified Army take on the cosmic grunts.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Last Judgment**

" **Try to keep up, birdie!"** Spidey taunts the Raven in her bird form, leading her, Bunnie, and Nova to one of the tall, menacing-looking barrier generators. As they get closer to the generator, Peter's Spider-Sense warns him of a giant green-and-yellow Sentinel with an octopus-looking head almost hitting them with its tentacles.

" **An Octo-Sentinel? Looks pretty ugly."** Spidey remarked with a surprise look on his face, being the first to confront of the Masters' many new creations thanks to the Exo Stones.

Raven turns back to her human form as she runs down a tentacle, slicing the many others up while Bunnie and Nova swerve pass them. "No time to talk! Destroy that generator!" Raven told Spidey as these three handle the rest. It didn't take long for the group to destroy the Octo-Sentinel right after Nova pierced through the body and causes it to explode.

Spidey fires a repulsor webbing to destroy the barrier generator, bringing down one of the four protecting Neo Castle Doom. **"One down! How 'bout the rest of you?"** He asked the other teams.

Near the carnival attractions, Sonic carries Nora as the two travel with Captain Marvel and Zero to the next generator. "We're almost there! Just a few more steps!" Sonic replied.

"Sonic, look out!" Nora shouts at him to dodge a laser blast from one of the two giant Death Egg Robot sentinels, similar to the original in design but with a black-and-grey makeover.

"Death Egg Robots?! They're being mass-produced!" Sonic exclaimed in sheer shock, wasn't expecting this.

"Sonic, throw me to that one!" Nora pointed.

Sonic nods and hops on a grind rail, grinding near the Death Egg Robot Zero is fighting on his own. With a quick spin, Sonic throws the eccentric huntress straight for the eye for her to smash with her hammer, causing it to tumble and fall thanks to Zero's help. Captain Marvel easily destroys the remaining Death Egg Robot while Sonic goes for the second generator, destroying it with a few homing attacks.

"Generator two down! Halfway there!" Sonic says as he lands on his feet.

Somewhere at the edge of town, Ruby works along with Dr. Strange, Ms. Marvel, and Amy to take down the third generator, fighting against the hordes of Mystic Symbiotes, Dark Gaia minions, and the new "Grimm Mindless Ones", obviously created by Salem. These new versions of the Mindless Ones are more bestial and demonic, sharing the Grimm's black colors and spikes.

"Are these…" Ruby questions these Grimm Mindless Ones as she fights two of them with her scythe.

"Mindless Ones fused with Grimm. Obviously Salem's magic has grown exponentially to form such an experiment," Strange replied, blasting mystic bolts to destroy five Mindless Ones and Mystic Symbiotes, "But I suspect she didn't correct a fatal flaw. Ms. Rose, would you please?"

Ruby nods and concentrates for a second, using her Silver Eyes to eradicate the Grimm Mindless Ones out of existence. "That was awesome, Scarlet Rose!" Ms. Marvel happily said to her favorite hero, well one of any.

"As expected from a fellow Rose." Amy smirks, sharing a fist bump with the other that shares the last name Rose.

Meanwhile, Strange destroys the third generator. "The third generator is down! One more to go before we can breach the castle!" He informed the Army.

"The place where Grimadoom was created, right?" Ruby asked.

"It's so sad. No one deserves to be born in a place like this." Amy said, visibly upset and feeling bad for Grimadoom all of a sudden after he was betrayed by the very people who created him.

Near a river, Grimadoom scoffs at their pity while he works with Iron Man, Qrow, and Rotor to destroy the remaining generator. "I never asked for you fools' pity. Focus on the matter at hand." He replied to the Rose team.

As they get closer to the generator, Qrow was the first to spot the robot squadron sent to destroy them, and they look pretty familiar as they are based off Iron Man technology. Doom Ironmen. Octo Ironmen. Even Egg Ironmen. Robot duplicates of the Iron Man Armor, now servants to the Masters of Evil, and it's all thanks to the limitless power of the Exo Stones.

"Tony, did you leave your armory open?" Qrow joked.

" **Getting REALLY sick and tired people copying my armor!"** Iron Man scowled, clearly not happy with his armor being recreated to work as the Masters' robot flunkies.

The four make short work of the iron imposters, leaving just the last generator to be destroyed by Grimadoom. "That makes all of them." Rotor said.

" **The barrier should be disabled now."** Stark turns back to Neo Castle Doom to see the barrier is shutting down, just in time as the rest of the Unified Army was able to destroy the robot army sent to eliminate them. **"Perfect. We can move on."** Stark said.

Before anyone could take another step, a green mist with faint sparkles suddenly envelops the Unified Army. **"What the heck?"** Spidey looks around this mysterious "Exo Mist". Before any questions could be made regarding this stuff, the Unified Army seemingly disappear out of sight.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Inside Neo Castle Doom**

 **BGM-Sonic Mania OST-Titanic Monarch Zone Act 2 (Steel Cortex)**

From the mist, the D-Avengers fall from the ceiling screaming as they land painfully onto the floor somewhere inside this spooky, ancient, European-themed castle. Slowly, the heroes stand up and look around their new surroundings.

"What was that all about, and how did we get in here? Are we inside Doom's castle?" Axl asked.

" **That mist seems to have been created by the Exo Stones. It distorted space-time and warped us here. Most likely scattered the others as well, possibly random."** Spidey guessed.

"Doom's really toying with us." Weiss said, unamused that this is all a game to him since he could easily destroy them if he wanted to.

"Well, can't wait for the others. Might as well find Doom ourselves." Sonic suggested.

Traversing through the castle was picnic at all for the D-Avengers. This castle is like a gigantic maze, filled with the worst traps like spikes, bottomless pits, anti-gravity and illusions, and that's only the beginning as there is too much to talk about. Still, the young heroes survived the traps through the power of teamwork and enter the first boss chamber that looks to be a high-tech underwater lab.

 **BGM End**

Once inside, they group saw Captain America knocked to a wall, defeated alongside Sally Acorn, Jaune Arc, and the Human Torch. **"Cap! Johnny!"** Spidey exclaimed to see two of his friends knocked out.

"Jaune! Sally!" Ruby exclaimed about the other two.

Sonic runs up to check on his old princess friend, checking to see if she's breathing. "Good. She's still breathing. But what happened?" He asked.

"Mwhahaha! It's about time you ignorant creatures showed up!"

 **BGM-Megaman X8 OST-Boss Confrontation (Demo 3)**

Spidey was the first to spot the grinning Doctor Octopus and Neo Mecha Spider-Man approaching them, both covered in a cosmic aura representing their respective colors granted by the power of the Exo Stones.

" **Doc Ock!"** Spidey spotted.

"You were all foolish to come here, but we expected that. This way we can crush you personally, make you imbeciles regret the day you challenged your ultimate superiors!" Ock grinned.

" **Hehe. Finally got accustomed to being a villain, huh doc? Spending on these months working under Doom must have taught you a thing or two."** Spidey quipped to tick off the walking octopus.

"Silence! I am Doom's equal and I'm through listening to your babble! I'll make sure to create a universe where YOU won't pester me ever again!" Ock retorted.

" **There won't BE another universe if everything gets destroyed!"** Spidey replied.

"Idiot! I control reality itself! I can fix anything, SURVIVE anything, even if the universe MIGHT get destroyed! Think of it as playing dice with the multiverse. Einstein would have approved." Ock smirked.

" **Einstein's not here, so I guess we'll have to do!"** Spidey poses in front of his team, ready to take down Doc Ock and Mecha Spidey once and for all.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions OST-VS. Doctor Octopus – Femme Fatale**

"You are all POWERLESS against me! Nyahahahahaha!" Doc Ock laughs, rising to the air to summon large tentacles from the walls and floors to attack the heroes.

" **Let's make this quick! I should be able to shut down his nanotech if I get close enough! It's the reason I built this armor in the first place!"** Spidey and the others dodged the tentacles while also reminding everyone the SX armor was originally built to counter the Masters of Evil.

"Everyone! Give Spidey cover!" Ruby commanded.

The D-Avengers help fight off the giant tentacles so Spidey could reach Doc Ock. Just when he's about to swing over to him, Mecha Spider-Man intervened, tackling Peter to a wall. **"Today's the day I will prove I am the superior Spider-Man!"** Mecha furiously strikes a spider-arm the real Spidey was able to avoid.

" **Superior this, superior that! Didn't Ock download you more adjectives?"** Spidey kicks then web-fists Mecha backwards. The irritated android strikes his spider-arms to the ground to unleash pillars of energy from beneath directed at his organic copy.

Spidey was successful dodging the energy pillars, spotting Yang throwing a punch at the fake only to miss because of his digital Spider-Sense. **"Pathetic."** Mecha insulted, before Peter swing-kicks him in the face.

" **Don't call my girl that. She prefers to be called 'flaming'."** Spidey quipped.

"Or smokin'." Yang grinned.

" **Kek."** Mecha grunts, then gets into a fight with Blake, Palutena, Tails, and Axl. Spidey politely gestures his hand for Yang to take. She politely accepts so she can get spun around like a cyclone and thrown directly at Mecha's direction, brutally punching him to the wall.

"It's time we tangle up your arms once and for all, Ock!" Sonic grinned, working with the other D-Avengers to handle Ock and his many tentacles.

"Hahahaha! None can beat me now! I'll rip off those tiny arms of your 'useless' body!" Ock maliciously grinned. He's now able to fire lasers from his tentacles and tries to hit Sonic in the air but he was too fast and got spin-attacked down to the floor. "Off me, rodent!" Ock slaps Sonic out of his sight. Pit clashes his dual arrow blades against Ock, who uses his tentacles to defend himself, grabbing the angel by the throat and throwing him away like trash.

Lucina jumped-slash a tentacle off, only for it to almost instantly regenerate. "His arms can regenerate." She noted.

"I am too powerful for you!" Ock slams his arms to the ground, cracking the floor that erupts Lucina to the air but was quickly saved by Sonic. Four ice bullets freezes Ock's tentacles, which was the result of Ruby and Weiss's teamwork, giving Knuckles the chance to beat him down a few before he was blown back by Ock's roaring anger.

"Suffer and perish!" Ock commands his chamber tentacles to fire their own lasers at the heroes who continue to oppose him.

" **Worthless scum!"** Mecha Spidey also unleashed a powerful explosion that blew away his opponents. **"All will tremble before us, starting with YOU, my loathsome copy!"** Mecha turned to his organic counterpart. The robot wall-crawler does his own version of Maximum Spider on Peter, blitzing him with lightning-fast kicks inside a large web net.

" **No one copies my moves without consulting me first!"** Spidey quipped. Before the final blow was struck, Spidey just barely dodged Mecha's last foot-stomp that broke the floor, jumping on and sticking to his back.

" **What are you doing?"** Mecha asked as he struggles to get his foe off his back.

" **I'm gonna turn you off, metalweb."** Peter said.

" **You think I haven't learned from our first encounter. I have no 'off switch' anymore."** Mecha replied, recalling how Spidey beaten him before during first ever encounter back on Mobius.

" **Don't worry. I brought my own."** Spidey's left hand begins to glow a cyan blue color and slams it right behind Mecha's head, causing him to scream in pain as he feels his systems shutting down. **"Got tech from Abel City as a birthday gift to build this new armor. Helps making shutting down 'ancient tech' like you a piece of cake. Compared to Axl who's a reploid, you're a toaster with arms, and that's embarrassing considering he's a prototype."**

"The most awesome prototype in the whole multiverse." Axl smirked.

" **NAAAAAAAAAH!"** Mecha screamed before he was shut down completely, never to be a bother ever again.

" **Now for your multi-armed creator!"** Spidey zips to Ock's back while he was busy fighting Sonic's squad.

"Bothersome insect! You think you can shut me down as easy as Mecha?!" Ock arrogantly asked his arch-nemesis.

" **I do, since I have this."** Peter shows Ock the Soul Stone he has in his possession.

Ock gasps in horror, "Th-The Soul Stone?! How did you get that?!"

" **A friend left it for me. And I'm sure he wanted me to use it for THIS!"** Spidey charges his punch with the Soul Stone's power and strikes Ock's back with it, simultaneously weakening his soul and tech to shut down his nanotech and finally defeat Doctor Octopus.

"This cannot be…" Ock said weakly before he falls down unconscious.

 **BGM End**

The D-Avengers regroups, now that Doc Ock and Neo Mecha Spider-Man have been defeated. **"One down, three more lunatics to go."** Peter said.

"It's a good thing they haven't reach full power, otherwise that fight would've been a lot harder." Tails said, grateful the Masters of Evil, while having become dangerously too powerful, still have yet reached full power.

They hear and turn to Captain America groaning as he, Torch, Sally, and Jaune are finally awake. **"Cap, you alright?"** Peter asked his star-spangled hero.

"I'll live. Good job dealing with Ock." Cap complimented the group.

"Being rescued by Spidey? You're never going to let this down." Torch jokingly said.

" **Ehhhhhh, yeah you're right."** Spidey quipped.

"You are cruel." Johnny joked.

"You guys remember how you got here?" Ruby asked the four.

"Same as you I presume. That mystery fog teleported us inside the castle and suddenly found ourselves going toe-to-tentacle with Doc Ock." Sally answered.

"Don't have to worry about Ock no more, Sal. We tangled him up." Sonic said.

"Thank goodness." Jaune responded.

" **You guys take a few more minutes to rest and find a place to put Ock away. We'll handle things from here."** Spidey advised.

"Agreed. Good luck, team." Cap saluted to the D-Avengers, who saluted to him back as a sign of respect. The inter-dimensional heroes leave Cap and his team to rest and watch Ock while they continue their venture through Neo Castle Doom.

* * *

 **Somewhere else inside Neo Castle Doom**

 **BGM-Kingdom Hearts 3 OST-Scala Ad Caelum**

Scarlet Spider, Dark Pit, Shadow, and Zero are surrounded by a large group of cosmic-empowered robots and Grimm. Though, they are not nearly intimidating enough to scare this powerful anti-hero squad.

"Pittoo, try not to slow me down." Kaine taunted the angel clone.

"Funny, I was just going to tell you that." Pittoo taunted the spider clone.

"Cheeky brat. Then why don't you prove to me you're not all talk?!" Kaine snarled.

"You think I need an invitation?" Pittoo replied dryly.

Scarlet Spider brutally finishes his enemies with his fists, webbing, and stingers. Pittoo does the same thing too but with blades and arrow shots. Shadow teleports around the room kicking and smacking them down with Chaos Spears. And Zero just slices down everything his eyes glances to. But it seems no matter how many they destroy, more just keep showing up from space-time portals.

"They just keep coming! But they can't possibly think they'll be able to defeat me like this, can they?" Shadow arrogantly asked.

"…I don't think they're trying to." Zero believed.

"What do you mean?" Kaine asked the reploid.

"They're most likely just trying to stall us." Zero answered.

Shadow snarls, "Dr. Doom…You and your dirty little tricks!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With the D-Avengers…**

"I have been waiting for you."

Salem's voice grabs the attention of the D-Avengers as they arrived in her boss chamber stylized in her dark image, closely resembling her castle from Remnant before it was destroyed. They spot Salem, hovering in the air with a cosmic black-and-red aura, slowly descending to confront them for their final showdown.

"Salem!" Ruby said.

"You may have defeated Octavius, but you cannot defeat me!" Salem arrogantly said.

"We don't have to do this! We don't have to fight!" Ruby told her.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Salem asked curiously.

"We know what happened between you and Ozpin, back when he was Ozma. You were a good person, but Ozma's death wasn't a reason to turn against the world. Death is inevitable for all of us. It's part of life." Ruby tries to reason with Salem, trying to get her to remember the person she once was before darkness corrupted her.

"I assume Ozpin was man enough to tell his dark history?" Salem asked, unfazed by Ruby's words.

"It's your history too, ya know. A history we traveled back in time to," Sonic began talking for Ruby as he recalls he and Spidey's time-traveling adventure during the Time Eater incident, "You were a totally different person back then. A kind and loving lady. You were our friend. We had a good time, and it's our fault you became this way. We could've changed the past, but it was just too risky. I know a friend named Merlina who was just like you. She too had a hard time understanding life and death. No one lives forever. That's why we have to live those lives to the fullest with the ones we care about. Couldn't you be the same?" He asked the dark witch.

Salem chuckles with a smile on her face, "I'm afraid not. The old me died a long time ago. I have been reborn, reborn into the ultimate power that can crush and remake ANY world I choose."

" **You're not god! The stones have corrupted you! The Grimm, the symbiotes, Dark Gaia! You're going to destroying yourself, but not before you've annihilated everything else!"** Spidey retorted.

"And who's fault was it that decided changing my destiny was too risky?" Salem taunted, which slowly starts to get on the heroes' nerves. "This conversation is over. Now I am through with you."

 **BGM-Kingdom Hearts 3 OST-Oscurità di Xehanort**

Salem plays around with her left hand to manipulate the reality of her large chamber, flipping the chamber up, down, and sideways for the D-Avengers to fall screaming until the chamber is flipped to a chaotic, upside down mess with Salem hovering in the middle.

"A new will grips the world…The sky…The aether…MY will." Salem ominously said. With her unlimited magic thanks to the Exo Stones, she is powerful enough to create soulless duplicates of the God of Light and the God of Darkness to work for her without question.

"Are they…?" Ruby started asking while they all stare in shock.

" **The God Brothers of Light and Darkness."** Peter answered her.

"Power of the _destructor_ …Power of the _creator_ …Now my puppets!" Salem thrust her hand, ordering her god minions to attack the heroes, forcing them on the run.

"Controlling the God of Light like he is your slave! You think I'll let you get away with this?!" Palutena asked Salem, clearly unhappy as she is forced to fight her mindless dimensional counterpart.

"Killing him was no difficult task for me. Killing his dimensional counterpart shouldn't be an issue." Salem replied, being protected by a magic barrier from all attacks.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Lady Palutena!" Pit fires a light arrow at Salem, only for the God of Darkness to block it for her and blast Pit aside.

Sonic runs up and bounces off a wall to the arm of the God of Darkness, running up it while dodging his attacks. "Seems you've forgotten I beaten the god of darkness of my world!" He said as he attacks the head of the giant dark god. The Dark God looks irritated before transforming into its dragon form and smacks the hedgehog to the wall. He would've burned him alive if Tails didn't save him at the last second.

"Throw me!" Sonic instructed Tails, and the two-tailed fox did just that, throwing a curled-up Sonic to the Dark God's dragon head. The mindless god roars as it finds itself being assault by Sonic, Tails, Axl, Pit, Weiss, and Lucina.

" **Let's blind this lightbulb!"** Spidey webs up the Light God's face, leaving him blinded for a brutal assault from Knuckles and Yang to his face. He eye blasts them off his face and would've stomped on Blake if Ruby didn't use her Semblance to pick her up and Palutena blasted him back.

"Spidey! Need a lift!" Ruby shouts.

" **One high-five for boarding!"** Spidey picks up Ruby by the hand and flies around the Light God. The silver-eyed Huntress absorbs a Rocket Wisp and unleashes a hefty barrage of rockets at the bright god, angering it to turn into its dragon form and chase the two in the air.

"Fly faster!" Ruby commanded.

" **It's not like I want to be dragon chow!"** Spidey quipped, putting as much distance as he can between them and the light dragon. Once it was stunned, Ruby then absorbs a Cube Wisp to give herself a blue cube hammer-scythe. Together with Spidey's repulsor web hammer, the two hammers the light dragon on the head, causing it to roar in pain.

Both dragons start roaring and turn their attention to Spidey and Ruby in the air and flies towards them. **"Ruby!"** Spidey throws his surrogate sister away before the gods return to humanoid form and grabs him together.

"Spider-Man!" Ruby shouted as she lands.

A bright purple light illuminates from the gods' hands as Spider-Man blows them up as he roars himself into his Aura Arachnid Mode. His lenses slit, looking a little more like a beast as he relentlessly blitzes through the gods at godly speeds, weakening them because of Perfect Synchro.

' _Parker. Let me crush them.'_ Ero telepathically requested, wanting to finish the soulless gods himself.

" _Alright."_ Spidey unleashes his aura avatar of Ero in his giant Man-Spider form. Ero roars and wastes little time killing the fake gods with his stingers through their chests.

" _FOR THE RECORD, I NEVER LIKED YOU TWO. NAÏVE SCUM."_ Ero pulls out his stingers as the soulless god brothers disintegrate into nothingness, leaving just Salem alone to deal with.

"So you have beaten my Brother Gods. I have only myself to blame. I made the mistake of creating them as feeble and mindless as the originals." Salem said.

"You have to listen to reason!" Ruby said, still trying to convince her to give up her evil ways so they could find a way to cure her of the darkness in her heart.

"No I really don't. One of the joys of being a god of the multiverse." Salem smiled.

Ruby silently growls in anger, practically just giving up trying to reason with her. "Then get out of our way!" She said with her scythe in her hand, now determined to defeat Salem at any cost.

"Hmph. Huh!" Salem sensed a mystic bolt fired on her and jumped back, looking up to see it was Dr. Strange who has arrived to take a shot at her, but he's not alone. From his portal, he brought Qrow and Raven, Cinder, Ghost Rider, and worst of all her immortal arch-enemy, Ozpin.

"Hope you don't mind the intrusion." Strange said to the D-Avengers.

"Dr. Strange! Uncle Qrow! Professor Ozpin!" Ruby was extremely happy to see family and friends have showed up to assist them battling Salem.

"You don't think we'd let you have all the fun, kid!" Qrow smirked.

Despite the powerful reinforcements that has shown up to fight against her, Salem was solely focused on Ozpin. "Ozpin. How many times have we fought and you perished like the weak fool you are?" She taunted her former lover.

"Too many. Maybe this time it'll be different." Ozpin points his cane at her.

"And makes you think that?" She tauntedly asked.

"You're going to find out." Cinder scowled as she puts on her symbiote. _**"Been looking forward to this for a long time. The only reason I bothered working with you clowns was to make sure you didn't break the universe because I am getting sick of that!"**_ She said, also revealing she was sort-of undercover while working with the Masters of Evil, but Doom caught on.

" _ **You will endure the suffering of every one."**_ Ghost Rider threatened the dark witch.

"Endure it?" Salem chuckles. "I will savor it." She smiles as she puts on her own symbiote mask.

" _ **Then tell me, witch, are you ready to atone for your sins?"**_ Ghost Rider asked like a boss.

The ruthless Spirit of Vengeance grabs Symbiote Salem by the arm of his flaming chain. She immediately cuts it down with a handblade, using the same handblade to clash with Cinder for a while and overpowers her until she was smacked back by Knuckles's Thunder Arrow Fist which didn't do anything to her or her symbiote.

"I thought she was weak to electricity?" Knuckles questioned why his attack was ineffective against her symbiote.

" _ **Not anymore."**_ Salem replied with her demonic/symbiote voice, implying the Exo Stones have cleansed her of any weakness her symbiote originally possessed.

The Symbiote Witch blasts Knuckles with dark magic before turning her focus clashing with Ozpin, clearly holding the advantage because of her infinite strength against his decaying magic. _**"I've grown more powerful than I ever before! Do you really think you can beat now when you have failed countless times?"**_ She taunted him.

"Not on his own he can't!" Ruby shouts, jumping down with Lucina to assist her professor.

"It's time we close the book on us." Ozpin told his former lover.

Salem darts forward and clashes again with the bothersome vermin. Ruby uses a Drill Wisp to drill a hole through Salem's body, which didn't kill her because of her immortally, but did leave her stunned to get stunned by a massive tornado created by Sonic's speed and Strange's magic. The Symbiote Witch effortlessly dispels the tornado with a clench of her fist, reforming it as darkness that covers the whole chamber. _**"All begins and ends in darkness."**_ She creepily said. The chamber forms dozens of symbiote head that look similar to Venom's, all shooting countless energy blasts targeted at the heroes.

Most of the heroes are focused dodging the symbiote blasts, but not Team RWBY. They all thrust themselves to confront Salem, using highly coordinated attacks to see if any of them would get a shot on her. None of them did, and Weiss and Blake were blasted away, leaving just Ruby and Yang. Thankfully, Qrow and Raven jump in to assist, and the united family work together to finally get a good hit on Salem thanks to Pit and Palutena blasting her from the back, and that wasn't all. From the air, Spidey dives down in his Aura Arachnid Mode to throw a scattering punch, but to his surprise Salem caught it, who have also entered her own dark red Aura Arachnid Mode thanks to the Exo Stones.

" _Uh oh. You can do that too?"_ Spidey asked, a little shocked.

" _ **I can do SO much more now."**_ Salem fires a dark blast from her hand that knocks Peter to a wall.

"Hey creepy lady. Don't I have a surprise for you!" Axl grins, hovering above while shooting down at Salem. All of his shots were ineffective, as expected. It was all just a distraction. While Salem fires purple atom-looking magic balls Axl has trouble avoiding, an astral version of Dr. Strange catches her off-guard, ensnaring her in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak.

"Let me show you true magic!" Strange says as he reconnects with his physical body to begin concentrating his magic, surrounding Salem with several light-powered magic spheres. "By the hoary hosts of Hoggoth!" He said as his magic explodes with Salem caught in it. She gets blown to Ghost Rider's flame chain and slammed splat to the other side of the room.

" **Give up yet?"** Spidey asked, somewhat jokingly.

" _ **Enough of this insolence!"**_ Salem stands back up, now looking pretty mad. For her last trick, she summons the ghostly spirit of Dark Gaia to aid her in a final assault. _**"Embrace the darkness!"**_ She commands her Gaia Ghost to rain darkness blasts.

"When will you get this through your skull I've beaten this thing before?!" Sonic quipped as he blinds most of the ghost's eyes before he blasted back to the ground. Everyone else attack various parts of the body in an effort to crack the projection to get one last shot on Salem.

" _Ruby! Catch!"_ Spidey throws Ruby the Soul Stone, who quickly gets an idea how to use it.

Spidey and Toxin combine their attacks and unleash a Double Crawler Assault on the central area where Salem is hiding behind the ghost. Their powerful blows seem to be proving effective as the central area slowly begins to crack like glass, which worries Salem. She blows away the spider-themed heroes before she has to contend with Ghost Rider, Strange, and Ozpin, all to give Ruby and Weiss some time for the final blow.

"Ready, Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner as she inserts the Souls Stone to power up her gun-scythe.

"Say the word and I'm ready." Weiss forms a glyph in front of themselves.

Ruby carefully aims her gun directly at Salem and the cracked Gaia Ghost to get in her soul-powered shot. "Soul Breaker!" She fires her gun through the glyph, rocketing the bullet at an incredible velocity, capable of piercing through the Gaia Ghost and Salem herself, straight through her heart.

 **BGM End**

Because of the effects of the Soul Stone, Salem's soul has weakened tremendously. _**"How could this be…"**_ Salem falls on her knees as her Gaia Ghost collapse and her symbiote retracts.

" _ **Don't think that's all the punishment you're receiving."**_ Ghost Rider grabs Salem by the neck and locks eyes with her as he uses his most powerful, and deadliest technique on her. _**"Penance Stare! Look into my eyes! Bear the weight of a millennia worth of sins! Feel the pain of all those who suffered by your hand!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Though she is immortal, not even Salem is safe from the Penance Stare. She screams in sheer pain and agony as Ghost Rider makes her feel every bit of pain that she has inflicted on anyone during her entire immortal lifetime, which is immeasurable.

Once the deed was done, Ghost Rider allows the completely paralyzed Salem to fall lifelessly to the ground. Again, she is immortal. But she has become completely fallen to a lifeless state. A living death you could say, one that'll take a long time to recover from.

" _ **Have a nice death!"**_ Ghost Rider stoically told the paralyzed Salem.

Everyone else simply stand stunned of what Ghost Rider did to Salem and don't even bother questioning his actions as they seem too afraid of what he might do to them. "Note to self: Never challenge Ghost Rider to a staring contest." Qrow joked, still visibly stunned.

"Not too shabby, Ghost Rider." Raven smiled, taking a likening to Rider's ruthlessness and no mercy shenanigans.

Ozpin quietly walks up to the defeated Salem. He kneels down in front of her. Though she has accomplished countless horrors on Remnant, she was still the woman he loved. But that loved end several lifetimes ago. "I am sorry…" He lowly told her unconscious self, and quite possibly shedding a small tear.

" **Hey, Doc?"** Peter gets Strange's attention. **"Once this is over, see if you can find a way to cleanse the darkness in her heart. Turn her back to the way she was."** He requested, still wanting to save Salem from herself.

"I'll do my best, but there are no promises." Strange replied, thinking Salem's heart is far too corrupted to be cleansed even with the strongest of light.

" **Thanks."** Peter said. He spots Ruby walking up to him with a smile on her face, causing Peter to smile too and ruffle her hair. **"Well, we should keep moving."** He said.

"Better hurry. Don't think Bishop will last any longer." Cinder told Peter.

" **Bishop? What are you talking about?"** Spidey asked.

"Doom got a hold of Bishop and is using him as a conduit to harness the Exo Stones." Cinder explained what she knows when she was part of the Masters of Evil's ranks.

"But we rescued Bishop from Mister Sinister." Blake joined the conversation.

"You did. The real one. The one Doom has is a clone." Cinder said.

" **A clone?"** Right then and there is when Spider-Man quickly put the pieces together. **"How did I not figure it out until now? It all makes sense! That's why Mister Sinister was interested collecting mutants with 'energy-related powers'! He was working with Doom from the beginning, using the Purifiers to find and clone Bishop! To use his energy absorption ability to try and control the Exo Stones! It must be killing him!"**

"That is unethical, in all sense of the word!" Blake remarked in complete shock and horror.

"Unethical doesn't even describe it! Doom is willing to sacrifice anyone and everything just for power! He's pure evil, rotten to the core!" Qrow scowled, full of anger of Doom's actions. A monster who is by far worse than Salem.

"And I thought Salem was bad." Raven crossed her arms.

" _ **His sins are among the most abundant, surpassing those are gods!"**_ Ghost Rider said.

"Well. Guess it's time he received some 'divine retribution'." Palutena said.

"We need to get to Bishop, and fast!" Sonic hurried.

" **Right! Clone or not, he's still our friend! He might be the reason why Doom and the others aren't fighting at full power, though I'm sure he's running out of time!"** Spidey said.

"Then you better hurry! We'll catch up as soon as possible!" Ozpin advised the D-Avengers.

"Let's move, Avengers!" Ruby said.

"May the Vishanti watch over thee!" Strange gives his good luck to the D-Avengers.

"And may your amulet…never tickle." Ruby replied before the D-Avengers left the chamber.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Neo Castle Doom**

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 3 OST-Final Zone Map**

"RRRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hulk throws a mighty punch Hazel blocked but was still knocked backwards to where Enchantress, Scorpion, Tundra the Walrus, and Vulture are standing. These five have too been given a cosmic upgraded and lead a small army against the heroes, which consist of the Hulk, Omega, Invisible Woman, Pyrrha, Emerald, Mercury, X, Chrom, Groot, Viridi, and Gemerl.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Ugh! I know! These guys don't let up." Viridi grunted, seemingly understanding Groot's language because of her status as the Goddess of Nature.

"It's the stones! It increased their strength! Getting pass them won't be easy!" Chrom said, wielding his Exalted Falchion to his side.

"Hah! Is that so? You haven't seen me after I've warmed up." Hulk said, smashing his green fists together.

"Looking forward seeing that." Pyrrha responded.

"Hope Cinder is okay, wherever she is." Emerald said, worried for her leader.

"What about Grimadoom?" Mercury asked her.

"He can go burn in a fire." Emerald scowled, finding Grimadoom annoying, just like Mercury.

"You said the exact same thing to me before. So you do care." Mercury joked.

"Shut up!"

" **I'm sure they're both fine. Those two aren't easy to beat."** Gemerl told the two.

"Okay, guys. Time for talk is over. We need to take action. It's only a matter of time until Doom gets to full power!" X said.

" **No need to worry, inferior machine. Nothing will stop me from unleashing extreme prejudice on Doctor Doom."** Omega replied, simultaneously mocking X.

"That's…reassuring." X replied with an unsure smile.

"Ready everyone? Attack!" Chrom leads his team against the cosmic-enhanced villains, doing the best they can to defeat them and continue the hunt for Dr. Doom.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back with the D-Avengers…**

"We should be getting close to the throne room. That's where the Exo Stones are!" Tails informs the group as they enter yet another boss chamber, this one colored red and plastered with a certain egg-shaped scientist's insignia.

"Good. My foot has an appointment with Doom and Eggman's face." Sonic replied.

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST-Theme of Dr. Eggman**

And because Eggman was most likely listening, a large rumble hits the chamber that makes the heroes almost lose their balance.

"What's going on?!" Knuckles asked as he tries to keep his balance.

Crashing through the ceiling comes a giant mech that sentient psionic entity known as Onslaught, the dark fusion of Charles Xavier and Magneto's consciousness. This mechanized Onslaught is painted with Eggman's colors and has an open slot where the head supposed to be for an egg-shaped mobile. And like clockwork, Eggman himself shows up in his Egg Mobile with a cosmically-enhanced Neo Metal Sonic, both here to confront the heroes with Eggman's signature laugh.

"How nice to see you again, Sonic!" Eggman greeted his blue spiny nuisance.

"Eggman! I'm here for your appointment! Been meaning to give it to you since your pal Doom blasted us off the moon!" Sonic joked.

"Go right ahead! Thanks to you all being chumps, all the Exo Stones are OURS to control! And by using their energy, I have created this ultimate mecha: The Egg Onslaught! GO! CRUSH THEM!" Eggman commands his newest mecha to smash the ground with an energy punch strong enough to break the floor. The D-Avengers were helpless as the floor breaks open and causes them to fall down screaming for their lives.

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Egg Dragoon**

The D-Avengers found themselves falling down in a seemingly endless vertical shaft beneath the castle. Palutena and Tails easily use their flight to keep themselves from falling. Pit does the same as he flies over to rescue Lucina. Axl hovers around to catch Blake while Weiss summons a Lancer to save herself. Knuckles glides in to grab Yang by the hand. Sonic, Spidey, and Ruby? Those three just show off various tricks from the debris before stylishly landing on the platform below, meeting with the others.

"That's the second time I fell down a vertical shaft." Sonic joked, reminded of the time Eggman performed the same stunt with the Egg Dragoon.

Eggman and Metal Sonic soon catch up with the heroes as they bring down the Egg Onslaught, with the mad scientist laughing maniacally about their predicament.

"This place will be your grave!" Eggman proclaims. The egg doctor inserts his Egg Mobile to the top of the Egg Onslaught to personally pilot it so he can get rid of the D-Avengers once and for all.

" **Checkmate, Avengers! Hope you've all said your goodbyes!"** Eggman powers up his Egg Onslaught and gets ready to attack.

"I'll handle Metal! You guys take on Egghead! Got it?" Sonic recommended the strategy.

" **Got it!"** Spidey agreed with his idea.

As everyone does their best to defeat Eggman, Sonic has a final one-on-one confrontation with the cosmic-powered Neo Metal Sonic, who is certainly using his power up to his advantage. He's become faster and stronger than Sonic, making it harder for the hedgehog to land a decent blow on him.

" **Accept your fate!"** Metal taunted, barraging the runaway hedgehog with energy bullets.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Sonic quipped.

" **Then you can die."** Metal coldly replied. He goes for another strike but Sonic was able to predict this and counterattack, kicking him to the wall. Metal bounces back though, and the two fierce rivals blitz each other above the falling arena.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic throws a wind-style projectile to disorient Metal for a second, enough to strike him with a powerful homing attack. Metal recovers and kicks his organic self to the wall, grabbing his neck and grinds it down along the wall.

" **The end is near for you and this world. Soon, I will be the one and true Sonic the Hedgehog!"** Metal arrogantly said, still insisting he's the real Sonic.

Sonic gathered the strength to kick Metal off his neck, "Keep telling yourself that, especially after I turn ya to scrap!" He grins and bounces from the wall at the same time Metal does from across, and the two continue having their high-speed brawl.

Meanwhile the other D-Avengers, it was getting difficult to land any attack on the Egg Onslaught. The cosmic machine has the ability to teleport around the arena just before any one of them could strike, leaving them wide open to get blasted by powerful energy bullets.

" **Hohohoho! You can't touch this!"** Eggman laughed as he's having a good time beating the Avengers to a pulp.

"We need to predict his next movement as he teleports." Palutena advised.

" **Leave it to me!"** Spidey said, already with a plan in mind.

The leading webhead orders Axl and Tails to attack the Egg Onslaught. As expected, it teleported from their attacks, but Spider-Man was able to sense where he'll end up thanks to his Spider-Sense. **"Got it! Over there!"** Peter throws a web shot just in time for Eggman to reappear in the direction he predicted, blinding his cockpit with webbing.

" **Gaaah! How did you…"** Eggman growled.

" **Weiss! Yang!"** Peter commands those two to lead the next attack.

Weiss creates multiple glyphs to work as steps for Yang to hop off from to the top of the Egg Onslaught where she comes face-to-face with the cockpit. "Time to crack this egg wide open!" She starts ruthlessly punching the cockpit with everything she's got, slowly cracking the glass dome open.

" **Get off of my mech, you irritating blond brat!"** Eggman almost crushed Yang with a flaming headcrush to the platform if she didn't jump away in time.

"Bad move! Now we get a turn!" Knuckles said, standing next to Pit. Knuckles starts beating his fists on the cockpit while it's still stuck on the platform, leaping back for Pit to uppercut back up with his Upperdash Arm.

" **Blast you, Avengers! Fall into oblivion!"** Eggman channels cosmic energy into the platform, releasing a series of crimson powerful energy columns that not only knocks away some of his opponents with great force, but destroys the platform they were standing on, causing everyone to free-fall once again.

"AAAAAAAH! The ground broke up again!" Weiss screamed.

" **You are thirsty for blood today, aren't ya?"** Spidey quipped, noticing Eggman's a little more bloodthirsty than usual.

" **I have finally conquered the world! I WON'T let you take that away from me! NOT EVER!"** Eggman said, determined to kill the heroes and keep the world in his control.

The heroes managed to evade Eggman and Metal Sonic's constant shots as they land on another platform that takes them to a horizontal tunnel with lasers now firing from the side walls that makes it harder to avoid damage.

" **Get ready to die!"** Eggman fires a large cosmic beam from both hands this time. He does this multiple times more of them got shot, causing him to laugh madly. It wasn't until another large blast that halted his malicious onslaught. **"Who did that?!"** He asked for the attacker.

"Yo!"

Everyone turns around to see Grimadoom hovering above the platform with a cocky smile. "It's Grimadoom!" Tails spotted.

Seconds later, the Silver and the Silver Surfer shows up, dropping off Rocket Raccoon and Cable to help them out. "Don't leave us outta the picture!" Rocket said, holding his Ion Cannon.

"Thought you could use an assist!" Cable said.

" **Grimadoom! What is the meaning of this?!"** Eggman asked even though he should know the answer why.

"Uh, let see. You _kinda_ hurt my feelings when you betrayed me and left me for dead." Grimadoom jokingly responded.

" **First, that's an exaggeration! Secondly, there's no need for you anymore! We have surpassed your power with the Exo Stones! AND you are really annoying!"** Eggman explained why the Masters of Evil betrayed Grimadoom, which might have been a mistake on their end betraying one of their more powerful creations.

"Eh. That's fair. I could've betrayed you guys anytime I wanted to, but stuck around for the fun. This is also a good opportunity to test out what the stones are really made of!" Grimadoom grinned. The dark hedgehog joins the massive assault against the Egg Onslaught. His inclusion was much appreciated, as his power is quickly weakening the mech.

Meanwhile, the battle between Sonic and Metal is almost drawing to a close. Metal raises his hand to charge up a giant blue sphere of energy and throws it at Sonic. Ruby, Lucina, and Knuckles step in to help out their blue buddy but barely lasted a second against Metal Sonic's speed. Axl was able to fire in some electric shots from the distance that weakens Metal for just a second.

"Sonic!" Ruby tosses him a Laser Wisp capsule she had with her.

Sonic grabbed the capsule and absorbs the wisp's power, finishing off Metal with a lightning-fast barrage from all angles, "Game over for you, Metal! I'm sure we'll play again! Now for your mustached mommy! He's still in need for an appointment!"

Silver throws large chunks of debris at the Egg Onslaught, distracting it while Silver Surfer rides around him firing cosmic energy at the body. **"Quit that!"** Eggman slaps Surfer off his board only to be annoyed with the barrage of gunfire from Rocket and Cable. **"Get a load of this!"** Eggman switches gravity of the whole tunnel, turning everything upside down, making it harder for the heroes to aim their attacks. **"OHOHOHO! Did that tickle your fancy?!"** He taunted them, then became quickly shocked when Cable easily flipped the platform back to normal with his telekinesis and a gravity bomb. **"Hey! No fair!"** He criticized.

"Buddy, I am an Omega-Level mutant from the future! What you call unfair here is normal play where I'm from!" Cable said, shooting his gun to topple the Egg Onslaught slightly before Grimadoom really gave it a good punch.

"May I borrow this?" Sonic asks Ruby for the Soul Stone in her possession.

"Sure, why not." She kindly handed him the Infinity Stone and leaves him to finish off Eggman for good. He charges up a spin dash combined with the Soul Stone's power, increasing Sonic's own soulpower to make this next attack really hurt.

"Time to put this to the scrapheap!" Sonic said.

He unleashes his new Soul Spin Dash, piercing through the core of the mech and smashing up the cockpit, performing a few soul-powered kicks to knock off the Egg Mobile off the mech so it can fall off to the tunnel.

" **WAAAAAAAGH!"** Eggman screamed, skipping and bouncing through the tunnel, never to be a bother again, at least for a long while anyway.

 **BGM End**

"We'll pick him up later." Rocket casually said as the tunnel ride finally comes to an end. The platform rises up to another section of the castle, which has been prepared with an ambush of robots and Grimm. "Ah great! More of you guys! You must really love getting blasted by my gun!" Rocket said as they immediately start fighting the cosmic grunts.

"Go! Find Doom! We'll hold them off!" Silver Surfer told the D-Avengers to keep moving forward while they fight the grunts.

"You sure? What about you, Grimadoom?" Sonic turned to his dark clone.

"I would love to hog all the glory for myself, but it probably wouldn't be as climatic with me against Doom now would it," Grimadoom replies as he blasts another group of grunts down, "That and these guys are kinda a handful. Just leave a piece of Doom for me to scrap once I'm done here." He said, allowing the D-Avengers to take on Doom for themselves.

Sonic smiles, "Heh. Alright."

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry it up and stop Doom!" Cable said while blasting every grunt around.

"Our fates are in your hands! Protect the future!" Silver said while telekinetically blowing his enemies away.

"Leave the future to us! We'll end this quickly!" Lucina responded before she and the other D-Avengers leave the room.

* * *

It was a long, heart-fought journey through the depths of Neo Castle Doom, but they made it. The D-Avengers are the first to arrive at the hallway that'll lead them straight to Doom's throne room for the final showdown.

"We're close. Doom is right there, straight ahead!" Tails pointed to the end of this long hallway.

"No time to dilly-dally. Every second we waste, our realities are one step closer to complete annihilation." Palutena reminded them all of what's at stake here.

"Are we really up for this?" Weiss somberly started asking. "It doesn't seem like anyone else is coming anytime soon, and we're gonna need all the help we can get against Doom. We didn't stand much of a chance when Thanos had the stones, and who knows how much power Doom has absorbed? This could be it. Can we really win this one?"

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Nothing Can Contain Us!**

"I like to think we so." Axl said, being the optimistic.

"All our homes are riding on this battle. We can't falter, not when we're so close. Even if there's a tiny light of hope, we must proceed with all our might and courage. And if the chance we do fail, I would be honored it is among friends." Lucina respectively said.

" **We've gotten this far with little trouble, haven't we?"** Spidey jokingly asked.

"Little he says." Weiss chuckled, which was enough to reignite her spirit and hope in her heart.

"We've made it this far! C'mon, time's wasting! Let's go knock Doom's socks off!" Ruby smiled, twirling her scythe around, confidently ready for the final battle.

" **Dethroning a godlike king is a good exercise don't ya know!"** Spidey joked, making a spider-like pose to show he's ready too.

"It totally is! Besides, who ever heard of heroes backing out right before the final boss anyway, right?" Sonic smiled, making a badass crossed-arm pose to his team of friends.

"RIGHT!" The D-Avengers agreed, responding with a united fist bump.

Fully confident in their power and completely aware of what's at stake, the D-Avengers rush through the hallway to Doom's throne room to start the most epic climatic showdown any of their universes have ever experienced.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Theme**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! This is it, Doom! Your twisted power play is over!**

 **Doom: MWAHAHAHA! Fools! You made a moronic choice to confront Doom in his own throne room! Don't you see its hopeless? I know control infinite power, making me the strongest being in all reality!**

 **Ruby: Your power will never surpass our wishes to save this world! To save all worlds!**

 **Doom: But that is my wish too! All the worlds will forever be saved under Doom's will!**

 **Spider-Man: A multiverse under your rule is a multiverse I don't want any part of!**

 **Doom: Fine by me! You children have been a thorn on my side for too long! Prepare for your complete and utter end!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Exo War-**

 _ **Endgame (Part 2)-Final Judgment**_

 **Spider-Man: This is it, Doom! For the fate of our worlds! You guys ready?**

 **Sonic: Oh yeah!**

 **Ruby: Absolutely!**

 **All three together: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Longest chapter by far. 46 pages! Sheesh, been a while since I crammed so much in one chapter. But I guess it's for good reason. Most of the Masters of Evil have been defeated, leaving just Doom left. Perhaps it was a bad idea for keeping them alive when you have the ultimate power in the multiverse. Gotta love a villain's ego. But yes folks. For reals this time! The true finale to Exo War, and quite possibly the United Series as a whole ends next time! It might not be as "big" as the Thanos battle was, but it will be a climactic battle. Hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the end. See ya soon.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite battle in this chapter? The battle against Doctor Octopus? Salem? Eggman? Pick one and explain why. This is a question for the reader, not the author. Please, take your time.**


	40. Vol 2 Finale: Endgame (Part 2)

_Vol 2 Finale: Endgame (Part 2)-Final Judgement_

 **Grand Hallway, Neo Castle Doom**

 **BGM-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate OST-The Final Battle**

The end is near. The end IS here. The stability of the multiverse is coming to a collapse. Rifts in time and space are popping up all over the unified world, destroying everything, destroying existence itself. In multiple worlds and universes. It won't be long now until nothing exist, leaving reality itself a blank white state. To save their homes and restore balance to reality, the Unified Army HAS to defeat Doctor Doom, or everything they know and love will cease to be.

In the longest hallway they've ever stepped foot in, various members of the Unified Army are just one room away until they've reached Dr. Doom's throne room. Heroes like Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Thor, Wolverine, The Thing, Nebula, Mr. Fantastic, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Vector, Team JNPR, Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Dark Pit, Phosphora, X, and Zero are the heroes that have made it to this hallway. Unfortunately for them, their battle with Doom has been delayed thanks to the remaining top members of the Masters of Evil's army. Villains like Super-Skrull, Tyrian, and the Egg Bosses are among the guardsmen to the throne room, commanding dozens of robots and grunts, with every one of them powered-up with cosmic energy thanks to their new god that is Dr. Doom.

"Guess they're not gonna let us through that easy, huh." Rouge jokingly said.

"Hmph! We don't have time for this…!" Wolverine snarled with his claws popped out.

If these cosmic-enhanced villains weren't bad enough, cracks in reality is also starting to appear in the hallway they are about to fight in, something Mr. Fantastic quickly took notice, "We have to hurry! The tears in reality are starting to accelerate! It won't be long before the whole multiverse is completely destroyed!"

Lissa then notices something from one of the rifts in reality, people she seems very familiar with. "Hey! Look!" She points the heroes to a rift that acts like a live broadcast of the D-Avengers about to enter the throne room.

"The D-Avengers!" X exclaimed with a smile.

" **Seems they're closing in to the throne room!"** Iron Man said.

"Awesome! They've made it!" Jaune smiled happily.

"Not bad." Pittoo said with a small smile of his own.

"Guess we'll just have to trust them to handle it." Nebula said, reluctantly putting her trust to the earthling kids to save their worlds.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you may be right…" Shadow responded.

"Spider-Man, Sonic, Ruby…everyone! It's all up to you now! Don't mess this up!" Captain Marvel said. She and the other unified heroes puts all their trust in the D-Avengers to settle the score with Doom and save everyone and everything everywhere, once and for all.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Doom's Throne Room**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Madness**

Spider-Man and Sonic kick down the big golden door that leads the D-Avengers to Doom's massive throne room, where the final battle for their worlds' future will take place, and it's already gotten chaotic.

" **Doom!"** Spidey shouted.

The young, courageous heroes watch Doom still on the platform using his Exo Master to drain every single amount of Exo Stones' energy into him, overflowing him with their immense cosmic power that's completely unhealthy for the human body, but Doom could not care less since he's one step close of being an absolute god.

" _For all the trials and tribulations I have suffered…Today, FINALLY, victory is COMPLETE!"_ He said complete with his ego increasing to insanity levels.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Bishop clone yells in complete and utter pain for being used as a conduit for the stones, driving him to insanity, killing him.

"BISHOP!" Blake shouted.

The cosmic energy emanating from the Exo Master unleashes a humongous shockwave that scatters across Latverion, knocking the D-Avengers back to a wall from the erratic cosmic force it's releasing.

" **Tails, are you getting this?!"** Spidey asked him of the insane readings he's picking up from the Exo Master.

"Yeah! According to my handheld, these power levels could rip the planet in half, at least!" Tails quickly replied while checking his Miles Electric of the insanity Doom is unleashing to the planet.

"So that's bad, right?" Pit asked, looking extremely nervous.

Just as expected. Just like what everyone in every universe has been trying to tell him. Doom CAN'T control the Exo Stones, no matter what method he uses. He screams in pain as he tries to keep himself steady to absorb more power, and he is, with dire consequences. _"NOOOO!"_ He said as multiple rifts and cracks in reality pop up inside the throne room, some almost catching the D-Avengers by surprise.

"Uh oh!"Sonic exclaimed from all the craziness happening inside the throne room.

"Reality is falling apart!" Weiss shouted.

"Don't panic!" Ruby said, staying strong and determined to put a stop to this madness.

" **Guys, listen up! It's all been leading to this! Everything we've fought for brought us together, for this moment! Right here, right now, this ENDS!"** Spidey gave a speech to motivate his teammates to save their worlds at any cost.

"Assemble!" Knuckles shouted as the D-Avengers make their last stand against Dr. Doom, to put a stop to him and this cosmic chaos once and for all.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel Ultimate Alliance OST-Doom's Throne (Boss Battle)**

Spidey goes a quick swing-kick to knock Doom off the Exo Master platform to temporarily stop him from absorbing more Exo energy, **"Doom, this has to stop! You're using the Exo Stones' power too much and it's damaging our reality!"** He told him.

" _Bah! Your petty fears are of no concern to me. I control the most powerful energy force in the entire multiverse!"_ Doom arrogantly replied, firing a cosmic energy blast the heroes barely avoided.

"You'll control nothing if the multiverse is destroyed!" Sonic retorted as he goes for a spinning homing attack on the mad dictator.

" _Silence!"_ Doom projects a barrier that defends him from Sonic's pointless attack, electrifying the hedgehog as he repels him to the floor. _"I have heard enough of your prattle! You children have interfered long enough! Now I will obliterate you once and for all!"_ The cosmic dictator summons multiple energy spheres in the air that's enough for everyone and uses them to unleash cosmic beams the heroes just have a hard time defending against. Still, they survived and are ready to go on the offense.

" **He's hasn't reached full power yet! No need to hold back guys! Throw everything you got on him!"** Spidey commanded, leading in example by going into his Black Ace armor mode.

Ruby style changes into Lunar Maiden while the rest of Team RWBY changes to regular Maiden Style Mode. With Weiss's glyph, Sonic holds a Red Star Ring to transform into the fiery Fire Sonic, a team-up technique he hasn't used in months since the Grima incident. Lucina, Pit, and Axl puts on their respective Class-Up Armor, Neo Sacred Treasures, and White Axl mode.

With all of them at their fullest potential, the D-Avengers unleash an epic counterattack against Dr. Doom. _**"Ready or not, we've come to play! Try to dodge this, Doomie!"**_ Spidey said. The D-Avengers launch a variety of projectile attacks Doom effortlessly blocks with an energy shield.

" _Insolent children! You are not worthy to face me! Not until you've beaten MY Fantastic Four!"_ From thin air, Doom summons dark versions of his most hated enemies, the Fantastic Four.

" _ **At least you got Johnny's looks down!"**_ Spidey quips while fighting Dark Human Torch. Knuckles, Yang, Palutena, Axl, and Blake confront the other members of the Dark Fantastic Four and keeps them busy for Fire Sonic, Tails, Ruby, Weiss, Lucina, and Pit to continue the fight against Doom.

"Clones? What's wrong, Doom? Too afraid to fight us yourself?!" Sonic smirks, working with Tails to give the masked villain a combined, flaming rolling combo that was easily caught by Doom's hand.

" _If you're so desperate to meet your end, Doom will give it to you!"_ Doom blasts the mobians off his hand, a hand which was quickly caught by Weiss's Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. It won't be long until Doom broke free from the bands, so Sonic and Ruby deliver a quick assault on the doctor before bursting them away and rips apart the crimson bands and blasts Weiss with dark lightning.

Doom easily blocks Lucina and Pit's arrow combo with a wall of mystical energy, then uses that energy to blast those two backwards, but that's not enough to stop them. Pit quickly grabs Lucina by the arm during their unscheduled flight and throws her at Doom. She kicks him in the face before jumping down with an electric sword slash.

Annoyed, Doom blocks her next sword swing and slaps her away, _"None may touch Doom."_ Immediately after, Doom is assaulted from the distance by Weiss's Daggers of Daveroth and Tails's arm blasters. He uses two glyphs from his hands to block their petty attempts to hurt him even though they were meant to distract him. He soon realizes he's being consumed in a fiery tornado made by Fire Sonic. He tries to escape but Weiss's glyph appears underneath him to form an icy tornado that combines with the fire tornado, simultaneously burning and freezing Doom, all while Ruby frantically slashes through it with her scythe for maximum damage. The icy fire tornado exploded with Doom in it, and Sonic jumps down next to Ruby.

"Is it over?" Ruby asked, even though the answer should be plainly obvious.

"You really thought it would be that easy?!" Sonic retorted.

"I wished!" Ruby replied.

A burst of cosmic energy dispels the smoke around Doom, who's looking pretty mad as his fists glow with cosmic power. Meanwhile, the battle against the Dark Fantastic Four is drawing to a close. After blocking Dark Human Torch's flame shots with a web shield, Black Ace Spidey web-yanks the faker to his knee, followed by a quick kick that knocks out the fake Torch.

" _ **The real Johnny would've put up a better fight, and would've tried to reach my humor level."**_ Spidey joked.

Knuckles and Yang locks furious hands with Dark Thing as it almost overpowers them. "It's clobberin' time!" The young bruisers shouted together, combining their strength to clobber his body into small rocks before he had time to clobber them.

Axl barrages Dark Invisible Woman before she puts up an invisible barrier to protect herself. She then traps both him and Blake in a force field to squeeze them to death. Too bad the Blake she caught was a clone she, leaving the real Blake to cut down the fake Invisible Woman, freeing Axl.

"So clones can still be fooled with clones!" Axl joked.

"Learn something new every day." Blake grinned.

Palutena struggles with the last remaining Dark Fantastic Four member, Dark Mister Fantastic. The fake stretcher stretches his body and wraps around the goddess in an attempt to crush her. "I don't think the real Invisible Woman would be too pleased if she saw ANY version of Mister Fantastic do this on another woman…" She joked while her body is being crushed. She gathers the strength to unleash a big burst of light energy to free herself and defeat Dark Mister Fantastic. "Whew." She said, wiping the sweat from her face.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush Adventure OST-Big Swell**

With the Dark Fantastic Four defeated, Spidey's group reunites with Sonic's as they still battle against Dr. Doom. Before anyone could make the next move, the Exo Master erupts with another burst of energy, killing Bishop more while also increasing Doom's power. _"RRRAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Doom yells as he feels his body changing as a pillar of cosmic energy hits him, feeding him more of the Exo Stones' power. Seconds later, the D-Avengers find themselves confronting a larger Doom who has grown twice his size, but that's not all. His whole body has changed, looking a little more demonic as his armor gains a partial molten lava-looking texture with a red tattered cape. A "Devil Doom" you may call this new form of his.

"He's absorbed more of the Stones' power!" Palutena shockingly informed.

The whole room starts to crumble as more holes in reality start to reveal themselves that leads to a cosmic purple space holding countless stars. "And more of reality is starting to crumble!" Ruby noticed.

" _I will CRUSH YOU!"_ Devil Doom uses his new size to his advantage, attempting to stomp and smash the small weaklings into nothing.

" _ **Curious! Did your new size increase your ego?"**_ Spidey joked.

" _SILENCE!"_ Devil Doom retorted, claw swiping the webhead down.

" _ **Take that as a 'possibly'."**_ Spidey joked.

Sonic, Ruby, and Lucina lead an assault on Doom's front while Weiss, Pit, and Tails attack from the behind. At hyperspeed, Black Ace Spidey dive-kicks Doom's face, striking it a few times with his energy stingers before unleashing an onslaught of repulsor web shots.

" _I will prevail! Your attempts at stopping me are pointless!"_ Doom proclaimed, unleashing a cosmic explosion that knocks away most of them. Spidey quickly gets back up, switching to Red Joker mode and binds Doom with large web tendrils for the others to unleash all they got on Doom. Furiously roaring, Doom breaks his binds and teleports to crush Spidey with his foot before kicking him across the room.

"Why won't you fall down?! Do we have to say please first, your majesty?" Axl jokes while firing his gatling gun in an attempt to do damage.

Pit shots the sky to unleash a rain of arrows down on the cosmic king. Blake jumps up and strikes his face, dazing him before a Semblance-activated Yang brutalize his jaw from underneath with an aura-flaming uppercut. "Yangoryuken!" She grinned. Doom quickly recovered and blasts the two Huntresses down and would've smooshed them if large debris weren't thrown at him by Knuckles.

"I'm just warming up!" Knuckles said, unleashing his Maximum Hear Knuckles Attack straight at his chest, almost knocking him down.

"Black Hole!" Palutena traps Doom in a black hole.

" _This will not hold me!"_ Doom said as he prepares to break free.

" _ **NOW!"**_ Spidey shouts as he charges his ISO energy to unleash Red Joker's signature attack. _**"Crimson Solar Breaker!"**_

"Mega Laser!" Palutena also fires her ultimate attack, as so does the other D-Avengers.

 **BGM End**

Their combined attacks got a direct hit on Devil Doom, causing a massive explosion in its wake surrounded by smoke. The heroes are left exhausted with little energy left as they pretty much used everything on that last attack. They really hoped they beaten Doom with that last hit, but lo and behold, it is still not done. Not even close as evident by Bishop's continuous screams of pain.

 **BGM-Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time OST-Final Battle**

"RRRAAAAAAAAAGH!" The mutant clone screams in agony as more power is being drained from the Exo Master and being sent to Doom.

Doctor Doom transforms once again. His body has return normal size but that in no way means he's gotten weaker. His entire body has become pure cosmic blue energy. His skin is completely replaced with a body of space itself. "Celestial Doom" is the name of his third cosmic transformation. And along with his new transformation, more of reality continues to crumble into pieces, leaving half of the throne room in this cosmic realm.

" _ **You have got to be kidding me…He's still getting stronger?"**_ Spidey asked with a shocked look that Doom's power has increased dramatically once again.

" _BEGONE!"_ Just a single blast from Celestial Doom completely devastates the D-Avengers, enough to break whatever armor and power-up they were using, including Spider-Man's SX Armor, turning him back to his plain old costume.

"Incredible…" Sonic weakly said, trying so hard to stand back up.

" _MWHAHAHAHA! What did I tell you? It's impossible for you to defeat me,'_ Celestial Doom begins gloating to his near-defeated opponents, _"From the beginning, you've all been unknowing pawns to bring me the Exo Stones! You cannot change your fate! You have all outlived your miserable lives!"_ The cosmic king thrust his right hand and prepares one final attack to kill the D-Avengers for good. _"Now, give up this pointless struggle…and be obliterated from my new utopia!"_

 **BGM End**

Doom fires the killing blow that resulted in a gigantic explosion where the D-Avengers were helpless to defend themselves. The cosmic tyrant laughs madly believing himself that he has won, completely ignorant of the spark of hope until it was too late. From the smoke where the D-Avengers were seemingly blasted to oblivion, a powerful cosmic blast strikes Doom down to the floor.

" _Impossible!"_ He shouted.

The smoke from the explosion slowly disappears to reveal the D-Avengers are still alive. They braced themselves for the attack only to find they are not injured at all whatsoever. "Huh? We're still alive?" Spidey said, looking at himself and his still-alive friends. He then turns to their savior, which surprisingly so happens to be their old adversary they just fought not long ago on the moon.

"Thanos?!" Spidey exclaimed to see it was the Mad Titan that has shown up out of nowhere to save them from complete annihilation.

" _Still alive, titan?"_ Doom said.

"Unfortunately for you." Thanos said.

" _Why fight me when I can give you whatever you desire? I can have Mistress Death fall in love with you and you two can live happily ever after."_ Doom proposed to the mad titan.

"You offer me a gift. ME? You forget, I was a god once as well. The Infinity Gauntlet gave me that power. And when I was a god, I did not use those powers as a mortal would…as you have…No, I wielded them as a god SHOULD. In JUDGMENT of all living things. You are a weak god. A pretender who can't even control his own power." Thanos verbally roasted the all-powerful Celestial Doom.

 **BGM-Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey OST-The Grand Finale DX**

Maddened by his taunting, Doom blasts Thanos, but surprisingly it did nothing against the great tyrant. "So much for the mighty Doom…" Thanos continues with the taunts.

" _Insolent whelp!"_ Doom countered. He continues blasting Thanos with little effect, possibly because of Thanos's high willpower and durability. With a cosmic charged punch, Thanos smacks Doom across the throne. _"It'll take more than that to defeat me!"_

"Hmph." Thanos scoffed, intimidated by Doom despite the clear difference in their power. He slightly turns his head over to Spider-Man, who looks confused for a second only to quickly realize what he's silently trying to tell him.

So while Thanos and Doom have their own epic clash, the D-Avengers gathered the strength within to stand back up on their feet. "Looks like Thanos is buying us some time!" Spidey told his team of what Thanos is trying to accomplish.

"Didn't he try to kill us and the multiverse an hour ago?!" Yang asked why Thanos is suddenly helping them.

"Are you really complaining who's helping us out at this point?!" Spidey retorted.

"This is our chance! With Doom distracted, we can shut down his machine to inhibit his powers but we need to hurry!" Tails intervened the arguing couple.

"C'mon, Avengers, let's move!" Sonic takes command as they head for the Exo Master.

Meanwhile, Thanos throws monstrous cosmic punches to breach Doom's defensives, smashing his chest that led the titan to Doom's knee he was saving for him. _"This encounter won't be like last time!"_ He unleashes a full blast to skid Thanos backwards. _"All will fall before Doom's might!"_ He generates two giant spheres of cosmic energy and flings them at the titan. Thanos was able to deflect one but still got caught in the explosion of the other. He came out of it okay but it was still pretty painful even to someone as naturally powerful as him. Still he stands tough to hold out as long as he can until the D-Avengers can devise a plan to stop Doom permanently.

"You think you know power, human? I will show you power." Thanos taunted.

" _If you crave Death, Titan…You shall have it."_ Doom coldly replied, and the two cosmic warriors throw their most powerful cosmic blast, entering the most epic beam clash no one has ever seen before.

Back with the D-Avengers, Tails and Spider-Man are using their brainpower to its maximum potential to find some way to shut down the Exo Master. "It's no good. Doom's overclocking the Exo Stones! There's no way we can shut it down! Even if we remove the Exo Stones, Doom will still continue growing stronger!" Tails informed the team.

"Then what do we do?! Even Thanos won't last much longer!" Pit frantically asked, thinking all hope is lost.

' _The Stones…'_ A mysterious, faint, yet oddly familiar voice starts speaking inside Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby's heads, _'Use the Stones…'_

"Am I going crazy? I thought I heard someone talking in my head." Sonic said, wondering where that voice came from.

"I heard it too." Ruby remarked.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucina asked her three friends.

"Not sure. That sounded like Warlock talking to us." Spidey said, believing the person talking to them was Adam Warlock.

"Didn't he die?" Knuckles asked.

"He's never been one to stay dead. He wants us to use the Stones." Spidey said, thinking Warlock wants Spidey, Sonic, and Ruby to use the Exo Stones to combat Doom.

"All eight?! That's way too dangerous!" Palutena immediately retorted, thinking direct contact with all eight Exo Stones is too risky and could possibly kill them.

"So is letting Doom run rampant while the multiverse gets destroyed," Peter retorted back, "So, who wants to take the risk of dying in sheer agony to gain godlike powers of the multiverse?" He jokingly asked for any volunteers.

"I'm in!" Sonic casually raised his hand.

"Me too!" Ruby excitedly raised her hand.

"You three are nuts!" Weiss told them.

"Bishop! Can you hold out just a little longer?" Spidey asked the living mutant conduit.

"Just…hurry…" The Bishop clone could barely speak from the sheer pain he's receiving, unsure if he could hold out much longer.

 **BGM End**

As the three interdimensional amigos reach their hands out to absorb the Exo Stones' energy, the battle between Thanos and Celestial Doom has come to an intense draw. Both combatants pant tirelessly from the epic battle they had, but it seems Doom is too arrogant to let it end like this. _"Ugh…UWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Doom screams as his powers evolve into another state that was thought impossible. He overclocks the Exo Stones to the extreme so hard Bishop couldn't handle it anymore.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bishop screams his head off as he goes boom along with the Exo Master.

"Already regretting this!" Spidey shouted as he, Sonic, and Ruby scream while they too were caught in the massive explosion of the Exo Master and were possibly killed.

The Soul Stone that was in Sonic's possession gets thrown to Tails's direction as everyone stand shock that their friends were apparently killed. "GUYS, NO!" Tails shouted, horrified.

" _MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The remaining D-Avengers and Thanos turns back to Dr. Doom who has finally transcended to his ultimate, divine, cosmic transformation, gaining a divine silver-and-white recolor of his original armor but without the two golden circle things holding his cloak and his big brown belt was replaced with a smaller silver one. A fitting design for a god and an emperor. God Emperor Doom is at last born as the ultimate being in the multiverse.

" _Abandon ALL hope! Doom has become your god! Your emperor of all time! Soon I'll merge all the worlds into one and rule them all with an iron fist as it's only god! Too bad, NONE OF YOU won't live to see it!"_ God Emperor Doom proclaimed, hovering in the middle of what remains of his throne room as they find themselves in a deep purple and blue dimensional rift as the result of all dimensions slowly being merged into one.

Doom is just a second away before he wipes out all opposition and will finally, at last, achieve total domination. Thanos remains stoic and unfazed while the D-Avengers stand nervous and scared, praying for a miracle to save them and everyone. Their prayers were answered. Out of nowhere, a cosmic web shot hits the side of Doom's face, followed by a vanishing spin attack, and the sound of a sniper gun firing a cosmic bullet.

 **BGM-Sonic Advance 2 OST-EX Demo 2**

"Hey Doom! Can we play this god game?" A very familiar voice of a certain wall-crawler grabs the eyes and ears of the D-Avengers, Thanos, and Doom, with the latter staring in complete shock and horror of who he's about to face.

" _No…"_ Doom said, shocked to the core.

Standing before him are the very alive Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Ruby Rose, all looking pretty "cosmic" right now. The explosion from the Exo Master helped them reached a new level of power no one thought was possible, until now.

"Watch out! Here comes the COSMIC Spider-Man and his _godly_ friends! Captain Universe in the house! Or Captain Multiverse in this case!" The newly-transformed Cosmic Spider-Man said, given a costume similar to those who gain the Uni-Power and transforms them into the cosmic protector of the universe, Captain Universe.

"You guys take cover. We'll handle the rest." The cosmically-upgraded Cosmic Sonic informs his pals with a cocky smirk, sporting cosmic-looking cyan fur and eyes with his hair spiked up like he's in his super form.

"I cannot wait to tell Dad I became a god once this is over. He's gonna freak!" Even the cute and adorable Ruby Rose gained a cosmic power up to transform into Cosmic Maiden Ruby, complete with her own stellar black-and-blue version of the Captain Universe costume mixed with her original clothing.

Weiss had to blink a dozen times to even process that three of her best friends, some of the most annoying people she's ever hanged out with, has suddenly gained godlike powers and are now easily the strongest people in the entire multiverse.

"Huh…" That is all Weiss could even spit out from her completely shocked mouth.

"They used the Exo Stones to transform! That's awesome!" Tails smiled while also happy his friends are still alive, more powerful than ever.

"Aw man. Now I wished I volunteered to almost get blown to smithereens." Yang joked.

" _So you managed to absorb the Exo Stones' power? An interesting trick but it matters not. You haven't had the experience I'VE had in wielding their power."_ God Emperor Doom arrogantly said.

"It hasn't even been a day yet." Cosmic Spider-Man quipped.

" _Silence! Now, I'll show you how a REAL god smites his enemies!"_ Doom flies up high above this cosmic rift they're in to have his final confrontation with his cosmic-leveled opponents.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Colors OST-vs. Nega-Wisp Armor - Phase 2**

"Bring it on, toaster man!" Cosmic Sonic taunted.

"This is it! Get ready to be dethroned!" Cosmic Ruby stated as the cosmic heroes flies up to confront Doom in the most awesome battle between gods ever.

Cosmic Sonic and Ruby attack Doom from both sides with a cosmic-enhanced version of their regular attack. This leaves Doom open for a cosmic spider-punch from Spider-Man, making it look like Doom just vanished from existence when in reality he was sent flying through multiple asteroids unbelievable godly speeds.

Spidey is truly loving his ultimate form judging from his chuckle, "Ohoho, I am going to have SO much fun."

"What's the plan, Spidey?" Ruby asked her brother.

"You're a god. Go nuts." Spidey replied.

Ruby smirks, "Gladly," as she transforms her gun into the size of the gigantic Eclipse Cannon she holds with extreme ease.

"That's ONE big nut." Spidey quipped.

Ruby aims her cosmic cannon to unleash an enormous beam that devastates worlds at Doom, who screams in pain as he gets swallowed by the blast. Yet, Doom was barely able to absorb her cosmic blast and redirect it as multiple lasers aimed at the three. Spidey and Ruby do their best to avoid getting blast while Sonic has an extremely easy time swerving pass them and attack Doom with a spin attack.

"C'mon, Doomie! You're more creative than that, Mr. 'I am possibly smarter than Reed Richards and a turtle'." Sonic mocked Doom.

" _Insolent rodent!"_ Doom hits Sonic with multi-cosmic lightning strikes.

"Yello!" Suddenly, Cosmic Spidey stomps Doom down while he wasn't looking. "Here are those pizzas you ordered!" Spidey webs up dozens of asteroids and throws them like meteors directly at Doom. The cosmic doctor broke free from the raining meteors with a powerful shout and assaults Spider-Man. The two godly combatants have an insane close-quarters battle all across the rift, throwing millions of punches and blasts at once it's crazy. They back off from each other for a bit as Doom summons a giant green cosmic avatar of himself while Spidey summons a giant blue cosmic avatar of Ero in his Man-Spider form.

"Come on out, Persona!" Spidey jokes.

" _DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"_ Ero roars.

Both avatars collide one giant fist powerful enough to scatter the surrounding asteroids and almost blow away those watching the fight from the fractured throne room. Ero attempts to throw a Cosmic Kumodama at Doom's avatar but missed when he ducked under and uppercutted him. Doom grabs Ero by the neck and almost obliterated him and Peter if Sonic and Ruby didn't pierce through his avatar from both sides with their attacks.

" _Ignorant, shallow children! Can you not see it is hopeless?!"_ Doom asked as he thrusts both hands outward, aimed at the godly speedsters, and unleashes a hell of energy bullets.

"The only thing I see is you about to taste a Cosmic Sonic Wind!" Sonic traps Doom inside a massive cosmic blue tornado. Then once inside the tornado, Sonic blitzes the mad doctor with an onslaught of his Cosmic Light Speed Attack, moving so fast you may never know where he'll end up.

" _Do not overestimate your abilities, hedgehog! Even beings like Silver Surfer, Galactus, and the Beyonder fell before my might! You have no chance!"_ Doom managed to teleport to Sonic during his light speed attack and grab him by the neck, throwing him across the cosmic rift.

"But you never faced the D-Avengers at their best!" Ruby said, striking Doom with light-speed scythe slashes.

" _Why bother fighting me when you can use that power to bring out your heart's desire? Like bring back your deceased mother, Summer Rose?"_ Doom express knowledge of Ruby's mother, possibly because of his stance as a god. His knowledge of her family shocks Ruby for a bit so Doom could blast her away, just as Spider-Man shows up with a webbed-fist to punch Doom with. _"What about you, Mister Parker? Don't you want to use your new stance as a god to bring back your loved ones, like your uncle or that Stacy woman?"_ He distracted Peter for a second to grab him by the neck and throw him next to Ruby's side.

"Agh. Tempting. Ruby, yay or nay?" Peter jokingly asked her.

"Nah." She simply said.

"Close enough." Spidey replied, striking alongside Ruby at Doom, just to show him they won't fall for his tricks. "Sorry, Doom, but unlike you, we understand that with great power comes great responsibility."

"And that responsibility involves us kicking your armored butt!" Sonic smirks, barraging Doom with spin attacks. Once he was done, he leaves Doom in the hands of Spidey, who surrounds the mad doctor with 5000 clones of himself.

"Yo, Doom! Guess which one is me and not an afterimage! Surprise! They're all me! Here comes the Maximum Spider 5000!" Spidey jokes, blitzing Doom with 5000 of his Maximum Spider technique, all coming together for a final foot-stomp to the chest.

"Got another present for you!" Ruby hovers above Doom with dozens of various guns of her favorite types all charged with cosmic energy. "Cosmic Arsenal! Attack!" She commands her cosmic weapons to unleash devastation on the cosmic doctor, resulting in a humongous explosion of energy in the cosmic rift.

Back on the floating throne room, the other D-Avengers stand in awe of the cosmic-level battle their friends are having against God Emperor Doom. "Yeah! Let him have it! Kick his butt!" Yang cheered for her sister and her two other friends.

"Go for the leg! Smash his ugly metal mask!" Knuckles cheered on as well.

"We might actually win this." Lucina smiled that hope still remains in those three.

"They're giving Doom a workout." Axl smiled.

"I'm not so sure." Palutena severed the mood. "It still feels like Doom holds quite a marginal advantage over them."

"How come?" Blake asked.

"Doom's absorbed an UNHEALTHLY amount of the Exo Stones' energy. Even those three in their Cosmic State might not win." Tails explained.

"So what should we do?!" Pit asked, starting to panic.

"Let me think." Tails ponders for a moment until a mental lightbulb turns on, granting him an idea. "I got it!" He quickly runs to the destroyed Exo Master and starts picking up its pieces for his Miles Electric.

"What are you doing?" Palutena asked him.

"Doom used this machine to harness and control the Exo Stones, forming a link when he transformed. I can use the remaining pieces to modify my handheld with the Soul Stone. If it works, I can drain enough of Doom's power to weaken him and redirect it back to Sonic and the others, making them stronger to defeat him." Tails explained his crazy plan that might just work.

"Awesome! How long will that take?" Knuckles asked.

"Might take a while. I never studied an Infinity Stone before." Tails replied worriedly.

"Then allow me to assist you…" Thanos speaks up as he approaches the heroes since he's basically the expert with Infinity Stones, "If you are willing to trust me."

The D-Avengers stare serious and sceptic, unsure if they should really trust Thanos. Then again, with reality on the verge of destruction and the fact he did save them and bought Spidey and the others time to transform, they really have no other choice. So, just like that, Tails accepts Thanos's assistance.

Meanwhile, "Can you take off your mask so I can see you're getting tired?" Cosmic Spidey joked as he pummels Doom with rapid-fire webbed punches.

" _Doom never tires."_ He said, managing to grab Peter's fist and knees him in the chest.

"Look at that! We found something in common." Cosmic Sonic joked, blitzing the villain with crazy spin attacks, only for Doom to grab him in his ball form and throw him at Ruby, who was about to sniper him from the distance.

"I thought we were winning!" Ruby said standing next with the other two, holding her pained head.

" _Not anymore."_ Doom said, raising his hand up to form a gigantic green sphere. _"You have done well to push me this far, but this charade is over. One god is all that the cosmos needs!"_

At the same time, Tails and Thanos finished the modifications on the Miles Electric with the pieces of the Exo Master and the Soul Stone attached to it. "Finished." Tails says as he puts on the finishing touches.

"Now!" Thanos commands.

With a push of a button, Tails fires an orange laser aimed at Doom. Before Doom could finish off the cosmic trio, he gets hits by the orange beam and painfully grunts as he feels his power weakening.

" _What is this…trickery?! My power's weakening?!"_ Doom grunted.

His drained power is being redirected to the cosmic trio to make them stronger than they were before. "I feel stronger. How did that happen?" Spidey asked.

"Think I know why." Sonic smiles as he looks back to the floating throne room with his other friends and Thanos. Tails gives his best buddy a thumbs up to tell him now's the time to defeat Doom.

"Tails did his smart thing! Let's use this chance to finish off Doom!" Sonic said to his partners.

"Alright! Final assault!" Ruby commands.

Spider-Man unleashes a Cosmic Crawler Assault on the weakened Doom, flip-kicking off his chest to throw a large web ball filled with asteroids at him.

"Let's do this _one more time_." Sonic says, again blitzing the masked villain with crazy spin attacks, revving up one more spin to kick him to Ruby's direction from across the endless realm. "How's your aim, kid?" He asked her.

"Just perfect." Ruby smirks and fires a small, piercing shot from a large distance between herself and Doom.

His power weakened and his armor trashed, God Emperor Doom does nothing but float exhaustedly in the middle of this cosmic rift in space. _"How…How could this happen? I had the power…I was going to merge all the worlds…Protect them as their only god…That has always been my wish…!"_

"And you've been doing a _fantastic_ job accomplishing the exact opposite." Spidey quipped.

"Our wish is to protect those worlds, not as gods but as their heroes." Sonic told him.

"And that's why we can't let you get away with this, Doom. You're not a god or a hero. Just a lonely, disturbed human being." Ruby said the truth.

Spidey quickly wraps up Doom in a large web before he could do something crazy and prepare him for his humiliating defeat. "And now it's time…" Cosmic Spidey charges up his power for one last cosmic blast from one side of Doom.

"For you to say…" Cosmic Spidey charges up a Cosmic Sonic Wind blast in his hands, floating at the opposite side where Spidey hovers.

Ruby angles above Doom, locking and aiming her sniper gun at him as she says, "GOODBYE!"

 **BGM End**

The Cosmic Trio deliver the final strike at the godly Doom. He can feel his body cracking into pieces and is powerless to prevent himself from his destruction. _"No! NOOOO! You are all fools! YOU'VE ACCOMPLISHED NOTHING! I am Victor von Doom, and Doom is invincible! DOOM…SHALL…RETURN…!"_

Multiple lights beam off of Doom's cracking body as he feels like he's about to explode. And explode he did, unleashing a bright light that encompasses the heroes, Thanos, and the cosmic rift as a whole. Everything was white for a few moments, making it unclear if reality was saved or destroyed. The answer became crystal clear as the D-Avengers, including depowered Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby of their cosmic powers, as well as Thanos found themselves back in Doom's Throne Room in its original state. All the tears in reality have been fully repaired after Doom's defeat, meaning the multiverse has been saved.

As for what happened to Doctor Doom, no one knows. The only thing remaining of the black-hearted doctor was his mask that a depowered Spider-Man picks up. "Did we win?" Yang asked.

"It's over." Spidey said, confirming Doom has been defeated and all of reality is saved.

"YES! WE DID IT! REALITY IS SAVED!" Pit shouted happily and joyful.

The D-Avengers congratulate each other as they celebrate their victory over the Masters of Evil and fixing reality. In the middle of their celebration, they stop to see the Unified Army have finally arrived to the throne room to see the danger has been dealt with.

"Judging from the happy cheers, I say you guys kicked butt and saved the multiverse." Captain Marvel flew in with a smile.

"You betcha." Sonic grinned.

"Hold on! What's Thanos doing here?!" Gamora asked, surprised to see her father among the D-Avengers and points her gun at the mad tyrant.

"You won't believe it, but Thanos _kinda_ helped us save the multiverse." Axl told the Unified Army.

"What?! You lie!" Nebula retorted in shock.

"It is true. The titan had played a part in the decisive battle." Lucina honestly said.

"But he is still a murderer and a villain!" Thor retorted.

"Call me what you want. I had my own reasons to save your pathetic world." Thanos said.

"The next time I see you, I will kill you." Gamora threatened her father with her gun.

"You will try." Thanos smiled before he teleported away to parts unknown to the heroes, but they quickly stopped caring as they practically let him go because they are exhausted from constant battle, and like it or not, he had a hand in saving their universes so they let him leave freely, but they silently promise themselves they'll be ready for him next time.

"That's gonna bite us later." Qrow joked.

"We have the other Masters of Evil in custody. What happened to Doom?" Captain America asked the D-Avengers.

"He became a souvenir." Spidey showed Cap the mask of Doom, a mask Nora quickly takes to wear on her face.

"Mwhahaha. Now prepare to face Doom! Nora Doom! Or Doctor Nora." Nora played around with Doom's mask, deepening her voice to match Doom's.

"Nora, stop." Ren told her but she won't listen, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to just chuckle about her antics.

"When I said leave a piece of Doom for me, I didn't mean literarily." Grimadoom scowled.

"Sorry." Sonic replied. "Honestly, we don't know what happened to Doom after we kicked his butt. Maybe he's somewhere outside of reality? Who knows. I'll take a guess he'll be back. He seems to be one of those villains that somehow survives everything." Sonic responded to Cap's earlier question.

"Got that right." Johnny Storm said as Tails gives the Soul Stone to Dr. Strange for safe keeping.

"So…what the hell happened?" Red Hulk asked, confused.

"Uh, we won?" Amy replied.

"Yeah, I get that, but with Doom gone shouldn't things go back to the way they were?" Red Hulk asked about their merged universes, how the Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY universes are still fused as one even after Doom's defeat.

"Right. Time rewinds, the universes separate, the dead come back to life, etcetera, etcetera?" Mercury joked.

"This universe was forged with the Chaos Stone," Dr. Strange spoke up to reply, "Combined with the other stones could we undo all that's been done…and the Chaos Stone is cracked." He said, recalling the Chaos Stone was cracked during Doom and Thanos's first clash.

"Weren't you guys going to use a Genesis Wave to separate our universes? Can't we use that?" Ruby asked the Marvel scientists, recalling what Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic originally had planned before Thanos invaded the planet.

"Too risky, not while reality is still healing from Doom's actions. Even worse we found out Doom's Genesis Wave was created to be permanent in its effects. The best course of action is to use the Exo Stones, but as Dr. Strange said the Chaos Stone is cracked. And considering its chaotic nature, it might months, YEARS for it to heal." Reed Richards explained, basically saying the Unified World will stay unified for a very long time.

" **Then I guess we're stuck with each other."** Iron Man casually said.

Rocket looks through the rubble of the throne room to look for something, eight somethings in fact: The Exo Stones, all glowing and floating above the floor on their own. "Oooooo…" Rocket reaches for the stones only for Sally to verbally stop him.

"Rocket…" She said, warning him not to touch the stones or else who knows what will happen.

"What? I was just gonna, you know, take 'em for safe-keeping." Rocket lied.

"The Stones are too dangerous to be borne by ANY one of us." Palutena said.

"Then between the heroes of six dimensions, we must share this burden." Thor speaks up to get the Unified Army's attention for what he's about to say. "There shall be eight Custodians of the Stones: Two entrusted to this unified world, two to Ylisstol, two to Skyworld, and two to Abel City. I pray that we never again need call upon their power. But if that day comes, WE shall be ready." He says as he raises his hammer to the air, saying that whenever the multiverse is in danger, the Unified Army will reassemble to save it.

* * *

 **Outside of Neo Castle Doom**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 2**

It's a bright and sunny day out now that the world has been freed from Doom's influence. With the multiverse saved and the remaining Masters of Evil like Doc Ock, Salem, and Eggman all going to jail, the Unified Army disband with their mission complete, all walking out of Castle Doom as they begin to head home. Only Spider-Man, Sonic, Ruby, and Captain America take a moment to watch the glorious beautiful sun above Castle Doom before they start heading back to New Vale City now that it will permanently stay that way.

Sonic was the first to ask Cap a very important question regarding their future, "So what do we do now?"

Cap stops in his tracks for a second, "We rebuild…" And then turns to face the hedgehog, "We honor the dead."

"How?" Ruby asked him.

"By protecting our new world…together." Spidey puts his hand on her shoulder with a smile that gets her to smile and nod in understanding.

Ruby takes one last look at the castle with a laid-back gesture with her hands behind her head, smiling before she meets up with her friends, looking forward to whatever this brand new, unified world will have in store for them.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: And that, my friends, was the finale to Exo War. There's still an epilogue after this. A little time-skip, nothing much. Just a glimpse of the D-Avengers's current status after the war in this united world, which will stay united for as long as I choose.**

 **But yeah, that's pretty much it of Exo War, and quite possibly the United Heroes Series as a whole. It's been a wild ride with this series. Almost 2 whole years since I first published my first story which was later renamed "D-Avengers: Avenging Knights". I think I've come far since then. I like to thank each and every one of you for putting up with me and my nonsense. I know I've made silly mistakes at the start of this series and I apologize. I like to think I've improved since then. Maybe up by 40%. I've gained a lot of followers. I never thought in my life I would get so popular in something. You people are the best. Seriously, thank you. You guys are awesome.**

 **If I'm ever in the mood and have the time to tell fresh stories, I will return to this series. I have been thinking of writing an adaptation of Sonic Lost World one day, and a NIGHTS into dreams story if you're familiar with that Sega franchise. Some of you have been asking for a "Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions" and "Spider-Man: Edge of Time" adaptation. I do want to do those one day, but there's been enough "reality-saving stories" for now. I rather do stuff much smaller. And I have said multiple times if you're interested of writing a spin-off story based off my universe and characters, go right ahead. Need to ask me for permission if I like it or not.**

 **Welp, that's it. See you guys for the epilogue. Take care. Stay in school. Don't do drugs. And look forward to Avengers Endgame, because you're damn right I'm looking forward to that.**


	41. Epilogue: D-Avengers Disassemble

_Epilogue: D-Avengers Disassemble_

 **New Vale City…Three Days Later**

 **BGM-Sonic Forces OST-New Journeys**

Three days have passed since the climatic endgame over at Latverion. Peace has finally returned to the Unified World after stopping the alien invasion and being freed from Doom's corruption. Reality has been stabilized and the Exo Stones have been divided amongst the heroes of six dimensions to be guarded for safe keeping. The Masters of Evil have been sent to prison for their crimes except for Doom, who is presumed dead, but the heroes know better and will stay vigilant for his eventual return. Until then, there's a lot of rebuilding to do on this seemingly permanent merged world. With the Chaos Stone cracked, it'll take a while until the universes can be separated again. But there's no need to rush. After almost two weeks since the Convergence, it seems that the populace is finally coming to adjust living in this new world. Human, Mutants, Faunus, Mobians. Everyone seems to be getting along, working as one to rebuild their new home.

" **Keep it steady. Almost there…"** Iron Man instructed his three interdimensional buddies: Bunnie, Pyrrha, and Glynda. The four of them are putting the finishing touches to the rebuilt Avengers Tower after it was destroyed by Thanos then rebuilt in Doom's image during his temporary control over the planet. Stark and Bunnie ripped off the big "D" symbol it had, and with help from Pyrrha's magnetism and Glynda's telekinesis standing from the roof, replaced it with the original "A" symbol, fully rebuilding Avengers Tower.

"And done. That didn't take long." Bunnie smiled.

" **Finally. Avengers Tower is now 100% free of Doom's stank. Shwarma time!"** Stark said.

"Is it good?" Pyrrha asked the armored hero about Shwarma.

" **Surprisingly so,"** Stark replied before turning to Glynda, **"Wanna come, Glynda? If you want, it could just be the two of us-."**

"Watch it, Stark." Glynda coldly glared at the billionaire playboy, which gets a chuckle from both Bunnie and Pyrrha.

Inside Avengers Tower, the rest of the Unified Army are gathered one last time after a few days' rest before their official disbandment. A majority of them are having friendly conversations with one another, mostly with someone from a different dimension.

"Feels good stepping back in a world where nature blooms again." Viridi smiled, happy that this world's Planet Egg has returned to its normal spot, meaning nature has regrown, more beautiful than before.

"I am Groot." Groot stands with Rocket and smiles, agreeing with the nature goddess that it feels good to feel the trees and planets again.

"I've been thinking, Groot. How about you ditch the Guardians and come work for me? I promise you'll have the time of your life." Viridi offered to the alien tree.

"I am Groot." Groot replied, seemingly denying her offer.

"Sorry, kid. Groot prefers a good ol' space adventure than being part of your garden." Rocket replied.

"For the last time, I am not a kid!" Viridi loudly retorted, growling.

Nearby, Knuckles approaches some of his D-Avengers pals, with notable exceptions like Sonic, Spidey, and Ruby not present. "Hi Knuckles. How are things back on Wakanda Island? Is the Master Emerald healing okay?" Weiss asked the red guardian.

"Thanks to Black Panther and his scientists. If all goes right, we should see the Master Emerald restored and Wakanda Island back in the air in two days." Knuckles smiled.

"Congratulations, Knuckles!" Lucina smiled, happy for his friend, who sacrificed his precious emerald to save the world during the battle against Thanos.

"Wakanda scientists are really something." Tails said, highly amazed of Wakanda's science.

Knuckles nods, "Yeah. I had my worries, but I think I'm starting to like living in this new world. It'll make it easier to protect the Emerald from thieves like bat girl over there." He points to Rouge standing not far from where she can hear him.

"Ooooh, you think so?" Rouge slyly remarked.

"Unless you want to get in trouble with the Dora Milaje." Knuckles slyly smirked back.

"Then I guess I'll invite Black Cat and Raven the next time I steal that precious emerald from you." Rouge replied with a sly smirk of her own while Raven and Black Cat stand behind the bat thief.

"OH COME ON?!" Knuckles loudly retorted.

"I'm glad the Master Emerald's recovering. Still wished we saved Bishop though. He may have been a clone, but he was still a living being that was used to unwillingly destroy the world." Blake said, looking depressed the Bishop clone was killed when the Exo Master exploded.

The cat huntress stood depressed until she felt a tough hand pat her shoulder. She turns up to see it's the real Lucas Bishop comforting her. "Don't be sad, kid. You did your best. Heck, I'm sure he's proud you kids saved the world. I know I am." Bishop smiled, getting Blake to smile too.

"Thanks to you guys, the future is back to being peaceful and bright again." Silver said to the D-Avengers as he and Blaze walks up to them.

"Is the world still merged in the future?" Pit asked, wondering if the world is still merged in Silver's time.

"Apparently so last I checked." Silver responded.

"So the world will stay merged for at least 200 years?" Yang responded.

"The future can always change. Just don't make it any worse." Silver advised with a smile on his face.

"Don't bet on it." Axl joked.

"What happened to the Masters of Evil?" Blaze asked them.

"All in the Raft. Doc Ock. Salem. Eggman. Don't think we'll be hearing from them anytime soon." Palutena answered.

"And Doom?" Blaze asked another important question.

"No one has heard or seen him since that day. But the next time he shows up, we'll be ready to kick his butt all over again." Knuckles grinned.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-The Avengers (2012) OST-A Promise**

At last, the commander of the Unified Army, Captain America finally show up to give one last speech to his fellow comrades. He gets everyone ready to listen as he stands in front of them all so he could begin.

"Everyone. I want to start off by saying thank you to each and every single one of you. Through your efforts, we stopped the alien invasion and defeated the Masters of Evil. The world owes you a debt of gratitude it could never repay. But, with the danger passed, our unified army must be disbanded." Cap said. Those words hurt most of the unified heroes as, while they assembled during the worst mankind has ever faced, they still enjoyed each other's company and it's sad some may never see each other again.

Cap's speech then continues, "Just because we've disbanded doesn't mean we still can't work together. There's a lot of rebuilding need to be done. A single person cannot restore the entire world. We must combine our strength and constantly work at it. And if the world becomes threaten again, can the Avengers count on you to answer the call?"

Sally steps up in front of the big, unified audience. "The worlds can count on us, Captain." She said with a straight smile and a salute, a response Captain America was expecting, making him show a proud smile.

* * *

 **The rooftop of Avengers Tower**

Shortly after the meeting, Spider-Man, Sonic, and Ruby are on the roof of the tower. The three amigos standing alone side by side, overlooking the reconstruction of the city.

"This has been one _crazy_ summer vacation. To think so much has happened in three months. And I thought the summer last year was bad." Spidey joked.

"With summer over and the world not falling apart, what are you guys gonna do?" Sonic asked his two pals.

"Going back to school. Though I'm sure things won't be the same," Ruby replied, "What about you? Gonna confess to Amy your true feelings?" She joked.

"Oh ha ha," Sonic replied with an unamused laugh that caused his friends to laugh a bit, "I got no time for that. I got a whole new world to explore." He said, in the mood of some new adventures in this merged world

"This world is bigger than our original worlds, so you're gonna be busy. Guess all of us will be." Spidey replied.

"Sounds like the D-Avengers won't be assembling for a while." Sonic said smiling, not too depressed the D-Avengers are going their separate ways after spending so long together over the past several months.

"It's sad, but that doesn't mean we still can't hang out as friends. If we run into a situation like this again, we'll be back. Until then, let's keep moving forward, yeah?" Ruby smiled to her two best, inter-dimensional buddies.

"Heh. The three of us aren't so different." Sonic smiled, considering Spidey and Ruby his dimensional counterparts.

"But I'm the most charming." Spidey joked, getting a laugh from the two.

"See ya, Rubes. Tell your sister I'll be waiting when she's up for an adventure." Sonic grin as he gives the young huntress a fist bump.

"You bet!" Ruby smiled.

"And you two better be there when I graduated Midtown!" Peter said.

"That's a promise!" Sonic smiled, giving his bro a bro-fist.

"See ya later, guys!" Ruby waved goodbye before using her Semblance to run down the tower.

"Take care, kid! You too, Pete!" Sonic grins, running down a bit before bouncing off the tower, leaving Spidey by his lonesome.

"Bye guys! Make sure you don't crash into a tree!" Pete joked while waving goodbye to his best friends. He jumps off the tower for a little sky-diving action before swinging off a webline, back to home and also in search of whatever new adventure that awaits him in this new world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Parker Residence…6 months later**

Six months has passed since the disbandment of the Unified Army. The Unified World, now officially referred to as "Mobiant Earth", is still merged, but it seems everyone has gotten used to their new lifestyle.

Over at the quiet, morning streets of Patch Hills, located in Queens, is the Parker Home. Peter Parker is seen sleeping peacefully on his bed, with not a care in the world. His alarm clock rings to wake him up for school but he chooses to ignore it after a busy night as Spider-Man and continues sleeping. It wasn't until Zwei entered his room to wake him up by jumping on his bed and barking loudly in front of his face, causing the startled boy to fall out of his bed, making a mess of his room.

"Ugh…This feels oddly familiar." Peter said, vaguely recalling a similar scene that happened to him long before, perhaps before his dimensional travels.

The brown-haired hero pets his neighbor's dog before standing up. He turns to the desk next to his bed to briefly stare at the picture frame that was taken during Ruby's 16th birthday, where he and the other D-Avengers were in Halloween costumes while celebrating the young Huntress's birthday before they went out for trick-or-treating and got a bucket load of candy, much to the regret of Ruby and some other's stomachs.

Peter chuckles from that fond memory and walks to take a shower. After taking a shower, the 18th year old hero picks out a blue shirt with long sleeves and brown pants from his closet. He then picks up his backpack and walks downstairs with Zwei to see Aunt May preparing breakfast for him.

"Morning, May. How's my favorite aunt doing this?" Peter asked, giving a quick kiss to his aunt's cheek.

May smiled in return to her nephew," I'm doing fine, Peter. Now eat your breakfast. Ruby and Yang should be here any minute." She said as she gives Zwei his morning food that was prepared for him, since the neighbor dog made it a habitat to visit the Parker House almost every morning, specifically instructed by Ruby to wake up Peter whenever he oversleeps.

Peter finished his breakfast just in time for the doorbell to ring. "I got it!" He announced, walking up to answer the door to reveal Ruby and Yang waiting outside.

"YO!" Yang greeted his boyfriend with a friendly wave.

"Morning, bro!" Ruby happily greeted her surrogate big brother.

"Morning, but, uh, are we really making this a habitat for you two to greet me every morning?" Peter asked the half-sisters.

"Gotta make sure you don't oversleep for the umpteenth time." Ruby responded.

"Couldn't think of anything better than have Zwei bark at my ear?" Peter replied.

"Wanna have Yang with her Vuvuzela again?" Ruby slyly replied back, with her smiling sister already holding her favorite, and loud, vuvuzela.

"N-No, no." Peter replied back, sweating a bit as he doesn't want to re-experience that torture.

"We're taking your nephew hostage, Mrs. Parker!" Yang jokingly shouted to Peter's aunt.

"Take care, kids! Tell you father I said hi! And try to stay out of trouble!" May warned the students.

"You heard your aunt, Pete. No getting into trouble." Yang joked with her boyfriend.

"I'm sure she was talking about all of us." Peter replied as they step out the door to the sidewalk of Patch Hills.

"But it's always your luck that brings us to trouble." Yang jokes back as the couple hop on Bumblebee while Ruby hops on her Extreme Gear.

"That is partially true."

"95% partially."

"Give or take." Peter gets in the final joke as the three ride off to Midtown High School.

* * *

 **Midtown High School**

Students of the human, faunus, and mobian variety are all seen walking into Midtown High School for their daily classes. In front of the school, Ruby and Yang drop off Peter before saying their goodbyes.

"See ya later at Beacon, Pete!" Ruby happily waved goodbye to her bro. Peter returns the favor before watching the half-sisters ride off to Beacon Academy for their classes.

Inside the hallway of the school, Mary Jane watches Harry taking out his books from his locker. He closes it before they noticed Peter walking up to them." Hey, Pete." Harry smiled, giving his best friend a bro-fist.

"Morning, tiger," MJ smiled, "I gotta say, it's so weird to see you arrive to school on time."

"Well there hasn't been big crimes lately except for that one time with Torchwick. How are you guys doing?" Pete asked his best friends.

"Great. Still can't believe senior year is halfway over." MJ replied.

"Time flies when you're still getting used to animal people and transferred students from Beacon coming to your school. I still remember the time Flash tried to transfer to Beacon. Truly he was not prepared for the horrors that was the intuition test," Peter jokes as a couple of mobians, faunus, and some former Beacon students walk pass the trio. He then turned to Harry, "So Harry, I heard your company formed a partnership with the Schnee Company?"

"We're just collaborating on a few projects. Trying to form an infinity energy source from just Dust to match Stark Industries's Arc Reactor. See if we can replicate the energies of the sun." Harry said.

"Sounds dangerous." Peter responded, visibly worried that something might go wrong if they continue with a dangerous experiment.

"And that is why I need your help so I won't accidently blow up the city and get on Mr. Schnee's bad side. God knows it's already stressful dating his daughter, and I am too young to die again." Harry joked, confirming he's in a relationship with Weiss.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll help you out. It'll save me an earful from Weiss if she knew I could help." Peter replied smiling.

"Thanks, Pete." Harry smiled back.

"Hiya, guys!" A familiar, young voice grabs the trio's attention to see it's their friend Tails approaching them, who apparently seems to be a student in Midtown, and it's not just him. Amy, Lucina in casual wear, Pit in casual wear, and even Palutena who used her godly powers to look more like an attractive teenage girl have all become students in Midtown during the six-month time skip.

"Morning, guys!" MJ smiled at her interdimensional friends, now students of Midtown.

"Ugh. This is still very weird. I know it's been six months since I asked this, but why are you guys students at our school?" Peter asked his inter-dimensional friends.

"Because it's fun." Amy smiled.

"Is that wrong?" Lucina asked.

Peter scratches his head, "No, but, why here? Aren't you like the princess of your own kingdom in another dimension with tons of responsibilities?" He asked the time-traveling princess from another dimension.

"That is true, but I managed to make some time to focus on my studies, since before I couldn't make time when trying to prevent my world from collapsing." Lucina replied, referring to her world on the verge of destruction thanks to Grima before he was taken care of.

"I get that, but why Midtown and not the schools of your home? We're boring. You would fit right at home in somewhere like Beacon." Peter asked her.

"That is also true, but I quite like the environment of this school. It's peaceful. Quiet." Lucina smiled.

"Clearly you missed the day when Molten Man was paying a visit." Harry joked.

"Hmm. That might explain why my locker was melted." Lucina pondered.

"And I think it's obvious Palutena is only here just to give me trouble." Peter said with a deadpan look as he turns to the teenage Palutena, who is attractive enough to gain the hearts of the passing boys, much to the annoyance and dismay of Peter.

"It's PAULINA when I'm like this, remember?" Palutena playfully responded smiling.

"I thought it was Pauline?" Peter asked.

"That's when I'm posing as Pit's parent." Palutena said, still playfully smiling.

"It was weird enough when a GODDESS was sleeping in my house during the summer. Now I'm dealing with that same goddess as a classmate." Peter light-heartedly complained.

"Don't forget about our science project due tomorrow." Palutena jokingly reminded her mortal classmate.

"Pit, your mother annoys me." Peter joked.

Pit just chuckles while embarrassedly scratching his head, "Yeah it's been weird for me too. At least this way I'm learning how to read."

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 5**

The morning bell rings, interrupting the group of friends as it is time to head to class. "That's the bell. We should get going." Amy said.

"See ya, guys." MJ said, walking with Peter and Tails to their first class of the day. The three friends were walking down the hallway until they noticed a new face to the school judging from being confused where to go next. He's a human, 14-year-old boy who is short in stature. His skin is tanned, and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is black, and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. He's also wearing normal clothes like the other students, wearing a neat white shirt and brown pants.

"Hey. You lost?" Peter calls out to get the new kid's attention.

"Y-Yeah. I'm a new transfer student from another country. A freshman." The boy awkwardly answered that he's a new freshman student.

"Why transfer from another country to attend Midtown?" Peter asked him.

"My aunt thought it was a good idea. To gain some experience outside of farmwork." The boy nervously scratched his head.

Peter then smiles to lift the kid's spirit, "Your aunt made a good choice. What's your name?"

"Oscar Pine." The newly-introduced Oscar Pine answered his new classmates.

"Greetings, Oscar. Welcome to Midtown High. My name is Peter Parker. This here's Mary Jane Watson. And this is Tails." Peter politely introduced his friends to the new kid.

"Hi, Oscar." MJ smiled.

"Hello." Tails nodded with a kind smile.

"Hi." Oscar replied to their kindness with a small smile, slowly breaking free from his awkwardness.

"If you have your schedule in hand, we can show you where your classes are." Peter volunteered to assist Oscar.

"That would be great. Thank you." Oscar nodded with a normal smile now, joining the gang to find his classes.

"Don't worry. You're gonna LOVE Midtown. Some say it's pretty peaceful, except for the occasional super-villain attacks." Peter lightly joked.

"What?!"

"You'll be fine as long as you 'stick' around with me." Peter grinned, leaving poor Oscar a bit confused since he has no idea he's hanging out with New Vale's favorite web-slinging hero.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Somewhere else at a HYDRA Facility**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 3**

"DON'T LET THEM GET ANY CLOSER!" A HYDRA agent shouted to his many, many comrades. This army of HYDRA soliders were tasked to protect a vault of stolen alien tech after the war against Thanos and his invasion force. The snakelovers throw everything they have from energy rifles to high tech bombs at the intruders who dare to steal this stuff, but their attacks quickly proved futile to the intruder, which so happens to be Grimadoom the Hedgehog.

"When will you snakelovers ever learn?" Grimadoom asked, walking through their attacks like they are nothing, then unleashes a Chaos Blast that defeats the HYDRA army and opens the vault. "Pathetic. The ants I fought in space were more troubling," He said, implying he's been exploring the vastness of space during the six-month time skip, possibly to explore and find new challenges that push him to his limits, which happened on the occasion.

"Cleared the area for you guys." Grimadoom turned to Team Toxin walking up while also implying he's been staying and working with the mercenary group since the defeat of the Masters of Evil.

"Thank you, Grimadoom," Cinder complimented him as she approaches the vault and her team each steal as much alien tech as they could, with her and Grimadoom holding a lot because of their powers, "Breezie will pay us quite handsomely once we bring these back for her." She said, implying that Breezie the Hedgehog, the audacious and shady owner of Breeze Media, was the one that contacted Team Toxin to steal alien tech for her media empire.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Grimadoom expressed his disappointment of how fodder HYDRA agents are.

"Then perhaps you should've stayed in space for another 50 years." Emerald responded, putting in more tech in her bag.

"But when I come back you'll be all old and wrinkly and that'll be disgusting." Grimadoom joked, much to Emerald's anger but to the amusement of Mercury.

"If you're seeking a challenge, then try me on, short stuff." Team Toxin turns around to be confronted by none other than Taskmaster, a rivaling mercenary to Team Toxin that has been hired by HYDRA to stop any intruders, in this case is them.

"Well, if it isn't Taskmaster. Hired as HYDRA's flunky no doubt." Cinder said with a taunting smile.

"Anything to pay the bills, kid." Taskmaster twirls his sword around.

"Same here. Let's make this quick. I got a mugger to beat up back home." Cinder gets into battle position as she puts on her Toxin symbiote.

"Seriously kid, what game are you playing at being a hero and a mercenary?" Taskmaster asked why someone like Cinder is being a lethal protector to Central Francisco and being a ruthless mercenary to everywhere else.

" _ **Ever heard of having a day job and a night job?"**_ Cinder joked.

"Hehe, yes I have. And my job is to make sure you kids don't leave here alive with that tech. So, what do you say, wanna go a few rounds?" Taskmaster pointed his sword at his foes from one hand, while in the other he's holding a blue Chaos Emerald, which definitely got the interest of Team Toxin.

"This is gonna be fun." Grimadoom grinned, standing with Team Toxin as they get ready to fight against Taskmaster, with the prizes that of being alien tech and a Chaos Emerald.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Later that day at the Mystic Ruins located next to New Vale City, Blake walks around the courtyard of Beacon Academy while in a video chat with Kaine from her Scroll. "Got another A on my test. Thanks for the study lessons yesterday since Pete was busy." She told her scarlet boyfriend.

' _No problem. People keep forgetting I have Peter's brain. Should be no question I'm as smart as him. Besides, I'm older and wiser.'_ Kaine replied, who looks to be wearing a security guard uniform, implying he found a job during the time skip.

"You're a clone. Y-You're the youngest guy I know." Blake replied.

' _Hey, I'm older than Pittoo.'_ Kaine responded, feeling offended by that comment.

' _But I'm prettier.'_ Dark Pit responded, who seems to be hanging out with Kaine for some reason.

"So when's your shift end?" Blake asked Kaine.

' _Not for another two hours. Being a private security guard can be really boring. Don't do anything except standing still and checking people's credentials with the occasional crook unfortunately getting in my line of sight.'_ Kaine replied dryly.

"The perfect job for you," Blake smiled, "I gotta go. I have that special class to attend to."

' _Who's the instructor this time?'_

"Peter."

' _Right. I'll make sure to pray for you once I'm done here. Now I gotta go. Just saw some punks who thought it was a good idea to steal in broad daylight.'_ Kaine then hangs up the call.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 1**

Blake enters the auditorium to see the rest of her classmates have already arrived, ranging from humans, faunus, mutants, and mobians. She joins up with the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR who all share greetings with each other before class begins. This is a special class that was introduced in the beginning of this school year. A class where every two weeks, one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes comes to instruct the Huntsmen of the future how to be a better hero. And the instructor this time is none other than everyone's favorite web-slinging wonder, Spider-Man, accompanied by Glynda Goodwitch who begins with the opening statement.

"Good afternoon, class. Glad you all made it in time. As most of you may already know, every two weeks, one of the Avengers or Freedom Fighters come here as your instructor for the day. Heavily requested by a lot of you, and for FINALLY showing up on time…" Glynda gives the playfully clueless Wall-Crawler a stern look before continuing, "Here is Spider-Man as today's instructor."

The students give a loud round of applause for their favorite hero as Spider-Man takes center stage. "Whassup, Beacon! Been a while since I've been here! We're gonna have SO much fun! So, um, what do you guys think we should we do first today?" Spidey shamelessly asked his students despite being the instructor of this class.

Glynda smacks her face with her own hand, thinking this was a terrible mistake, "Why did Ozpin thought this was a good idea?"

"My, this looks pretty interesting. Mind if I join in?" A familiar voice talks to the crowd, quickly surprising the audience to be the world's famous speedy hedgehog, Sonic, dropping down to the stage next to Spidey.

Ruby gasps in shock and surprise to see Sonic again, as it's been a long time since she's last seen or heard from him, "Sonic!"

"Long time no see, Sonic!" Spidey, totally unfazed to see Sonic again after a long time, casually fist bumps his blue buddy.

"Where the heck have you been?! We haven't seen you in months!" Weiss shouted from the crowd.

"Just got done exploring the world, Ice Queen. Thought I drop by to say hello, and maybe do this 'instructor' thing with my boy Spidey." Sonic replied grinningly, which only serves to give Glynda an even bigger headache to deal with two jokester super-heroes as teachers for the day.

"Sonic!" Spider-Man!" Tails suddenly flies into the auditorium with some dire news to give to the two. "There's big trouble at-Wait, am I interrupting something?" He asked them.

"We're about to teach a class." Spidey replied.

Tails just chuckles, "I'm sorry. You two don't really strike me as 'teacher' material." He joked, getting a laugh from the audience, and a short chuckle from Glynda from the side.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Sonic retorted.

"Have you forgotten I was HEADMASTER of Avengers Academy? Y'know, instructing four schools for one?" Peter asked him.

"You kinda sucked at it!" Nora shouted from the side, much to Peter's dismay.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" Peter asked Tails what he was talking about earlier before they were distracted.

"Oh right! Eggman and Mysterio are working together to attacking Manhattan! They're using Grimm as their new power source for their Badnik army and they're causing a mess!" Tails informed them.

"And where are the Avengers and the other Freedom Fighters during all of this?" Sonic asked.

"Deep in space."

"AGAIN?!" The red-and-blue duo responded simultaneously.

"Guess class will be cancelled today." Glynda responded.

"Not so fast, GG. We can still hold class. Right, Spidey? You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sonic smirkingly asked his webbed friend.

"Oh yeah. Who wants to go on patrol?" Spidey asked his class.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Manhattan**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 3**

"OHOHOHOHOHO! This has gone better than I hoped!" Eggman laughed his signature one.

After breaking out of prison thanks to Orbot and Cubot, Eggman has begun a plan to take over New Vale City for his Eggmanland project. He enlisted the help of the illusion master, Mysterio, to help him capture Grimm to power up his Badniks Horde to destroy the city.

Eggman hovers above his robot army on his Egg Mobile, turning to Mysterio, "You have proven to be an acceptable lackey, Mysterio. Your new fear gas has made attracting the Grimm for capture SO much easier, and with it, made them much more susceptible to be used as my new power supply for my mechs. You know, it's nice to have someone on board who believes in my plan."

"All it took was the right price, Eggman, my dear. I do have 'experience' working with Grimm after all." Mysterio replied.

"Once this city's in ruins, Eggmanland will see the light of day yet again!" Eggman then cackled maniacally, believing nothing could ever stop him.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Credits (Spider-Man Ver.)**

"Can't you build that place someplace else, like Jersey, or North Dakota." A familiar-sounding, web-headed jokester interrupted Eggman's laughter.

The two villains turn to rooftop next to them to be awe-struck of not just Spider-Man and Sonic casually waving at them, but Tails and all of Beacon's students standing behind them, looking ready to take them down and defeat his robot army.

"GAAAH! SONIC!" Eggman nervously tugs on his hair to see all these young heroes with his mortal enemies.

"And Spider-Man and his annoying friends!" Mysterio exclaimed.

"AMAZING friends. Why won't you get that right? Are you wearing that fishbowl too tight?" Peter joked.

"Robots! ATTAAACK! Destroy those young upstarts!" Eggman ordered his Badnik horde to target and kill the young heroes.

"Homework time! Destroy as many robots as you can!" Sonic grinned while instructing his students.

"Extra credit to anyone who can crack Egghead and Mistyball!" Spidey added.

"Beacon Academy, ASSEMBLE!" Ruby shouts, leading her classmates against the horde of Badniks.

"I am never going to get tired of this world!" Sonic smiled.

"And this is only the beginning! BOOYAH!" Spidey shouts, jumping down with Sonic to join up with Team RWBY and Tails as they begin to do battle against Eggman and Mysterio.

Though the worlds may forever stay fused, that's okay. To be honest, not much has changed. The heroes of this unified world are still doing what they do best: Saving lives and having fun while protecting the world. As long as they stick together, everything will be okay. A new day brings new adventures. But for now…Rest easy heroes.

 **BGM End**

 _ **"In Loving Memory of Stan Lee"**_

* * *

 **KFX Here: And that was the epilogue to the United Heroes Series. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before, if I ever return, I would like to do stories based on Sonic Lost World or NIGHTS, maybe even a Smash Bros story. Who knows. And if you're interested writing a spin-off on this series, just ask me first. I'd appreciate that. Private message (PM) me if you have questions, and visit my forum page. Link to my forums can be found on my profile page.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I don't really see how not adding Dragon Ball or DC is a complaint to the series. Complaining about the story retcons is a complaint. What you're saying is NOT a complaint. That's like saying I hate Iron Man 3 because it didn't had Superman. That's not a complaint. It's more like an irrelevant complaint, if that makes sense. You simply want those franchises in this series just cause and that'll most likely never happen. I find Dragon Ball complicated to write about if I were to crossover it with Marvel and/or Sonic for example. As for DC, I'm simply a bigger Marvel fan than I am a DC fan. Sorry.**


	42. Announcing Sequel Series

**Announcing: United Heroes Adventures**

 **BGM-Sonic: After the Sequel OST-** **Pomp and Circumstance**

Greetings ladies and gentlemen. KingFrancisX here, bringing you the latest update in the United Heroes franchise. As most of you may know, "Exo War" was the last story in the United Heroes series, ending with a total of 16 completed stories. It's been a few days since that story and the 2nd anniversary of the United Heroes franchise is closing in (April 4, 2019). In addition to the "Spider-Man and Sonic: Fate of Two Worlds" remake I'm currently working on, I'm here to announce the sequel series to the original "United Heroes" saga called "United Heroes Adventures".

What is United Heroes Adventures?

Like I just said, United Heroes Adventures is the sequel to the original "United Heroes", set in the unified world after the events of "Exo War".

It'll have the same cast of characters from before like the D-Avengers among countless others, though the primary main characters will be focused on Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Ruby Rose.

This new series won't have an overarching story involving Exo Stones and whatnot like the original series had, at least for now anyway. Just individual adventures where you don't necessary need to read the previous one to have a better understanding on the current story.

What changes should you expect?

I want this new series to be a semi-clean slate for me. The anime influence will be lessened greatly. Which means I'm no longer going to add openings/endings. I thought it was a good idea at first, but lately I found them incredibly unnecessary considering this isn't a televised show. This new series will be more "comic book" and "cartoon" inspired, as well as "video game" inspiration, mainly from "Marvel vs. Capcom". There still will be previews, or in this case "recaps", Sonic Adventure 1 and/or 2 style at the beginning of a new chapter.

There will be less emphasize traveling to different dimensions and saving the universe all the time. Most of the series will take place in the unified world, "Mobiant Earth". Most stories will now just have "city" to "world-ending" stakes, with the occasional "save the universe" story from time to time.

What stories do you already have planned?

Plenty, though most not set in stone. First story of United Heroes Adventures is:

The Lost Continent (a Sonic Lost World adaptation)

After that, here are some other ideas for stories that may or may not happen, in no particular order:

A Spider-Man: Friend or Foe adaptation with Mysterio as the main villain

A Super Smash Bros. 4 story crossed with Marvel's Contest of Champions

A Sonic Mania story adaptation, starring Classic Sonic and Spider-Man 2099 as the main characters

Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time adaptations

And one original story where Spider-Man graduates high school and attends college at ESU

There most likely won't be a Sonic Forces adaptation considering the new world Sonic and his friends now live in, and the fact we kinda got that in "Exo War". I am considering to bring Infinite into this series one day and be introduced in a new plot unrelated to Sonic Forces.

Again, beside "Lost Continent", none of the stories I've listed above MIGHT NOT happen. I do hope you guys look forward to Lost Continent. I plan on writing that story in conjunction with Spider-Man and Sonic: Fate of Two Worlds remake (you should go check it out). Look forward to the first brand-new story in the new Untied Heroes Adventures series soon.

 **BGM End**


End file.
